Tel épris qui croyait prendre
by Damelith
Summary: Lorsque Hermione se voit proposer l'opportunité d'enseigner à Poudlard et de quitter son quotidien devenu morose et routinier, elle n'hésite pas à accepter. Mais au-delà de ses souvenirs d'adolescente, les murs du château renferment d'autres surprises.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir** ... Hum, j'ai le trac.

Comment ça va, vous qui tombez sur cette histoire par hasard ou parce que vous me suivez ?  
Écoutez, moi ça ne va pas trop mal. Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction longue, une **Dramione** ! :D Pour la petite histoire, cette fiction ne devait pas être publiée. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en son potentiel ni en moi (surtout en moi) et puis on m'a très gentiment encouragée en me disant qu'elle valait le coup alors ... et bien la voici.

Ça me permet de remercier **Lyra Muushya** qui corrige cette histoire. C'est elle qui m'a dit de me lancer donc .. et bien **merci** , vraiment, pour la énième fois, de m'avoir donné confiance. Et d'avoir trouvé le titre de cette histoire. Le jeu de mot est **parfait**.

Cette histoire comportera **25 chapitres**. Elle est **terminée** (sauf l'épilogue que je dois réécrire) et plus de la moitié est relue. **Lyra** travaille dessus, on l'encourage ! Elle fait un boulot rapide et super efficace en tout cas. Ce sera une publication hebdomadaire, normalement le **mercredi** puisque c'est mon jour de repos. Concernant l'heure, bah ... ça sera probablement un peu aléatoire mais dans tous les cas, vous aurez bien un chapitre par semaine, **promis juré** mais on ne crache pas parce que c'est dégueulasse.

D'autres petites informations en vrac qui pourraient éventuellement vous intéresser. Le rating est M pour plus tard, je ne suis pas restée ultra "canon" sur certains détails mais j'ai tout de même respecté l'histoire de base (je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de Queen JKR) et l'histoire s'articule entre chapitres dans le présent et des flash-back. Mais, promis, en début de chapitre je vous situerai pour ne pas vous perdre.

 **Bref** ! Je suis une nana du sud très bavarde donc tant qu'on ne m'arrête pas, je parle ( _trop, vous diront mes amis_ ). J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, en attendant je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Miracle**

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre de son appartement avec un mélange de mélancolie et de tristesse qui lui lacérait le coeur. Elle en connaissait la raison mais elle refusait de l'avouer à quiconque lui demandait pourquoi elle était si terne et si triste en ce moment. Une averse de chaleur venait de s'abattre sur Londres en ce mois d'août et, les bras croisés, elle observait attentivement les gouttes d'eau faire la course le long de la vitre. L'été touchait à sa fin et elle, elle était comme le temps : morose.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que le monde magique était libéré de l'emprise noire et maléfique du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses fidèles partisans. C'est long dix ans. Les gens ont le temps de se marier, de faire des enfants, de bâtir une solide carrière, de faire le tour du monde. Mais c'était loin d'être son cas. Pourtant, tout le monde autour d'elle avait trouvé sa voie pendant ces dix années : Harry était directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Ron travaillait avec George à la boutique de farces et attrapes, Ginny s'était fait une place royale dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead, Luna avait fait reconnaître le Chicaneur comme un vrai quotidien et en était la rédactrice en chef, Neville était professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, et elle aurait pu continuer la liste pendant des heures.

Et elle, dans l'histoire ? Elle, elle avait très rapidement intégré le Ministère de la Magie, prenant des fonctions au Département de la justice magique, un environnement qui lui allait comme un gant. Mais voilà, depuis plusieurs mois elle se sentait vide. Enfin, c'était comme si une partie d'elle manquait de quelque chose. Elle aimait son travail, oui, mais elle avait cette impression de ne pas être à sa place. De ne pas être complète. De ne pas être utile. Et puis, même si on lui assurait le contraire, elle était persuadée d'avoir obtenu cette place seulement parce qu'elle était une amie d'Harry Potter et une héroïne de guerre. Et Merlin savait qu'elle avait horreur de ne pas mériter les choses seulement pour elle-même et son investissement.

Et puis il y avait Harry et Ginny qui étaient mariés et parents de trois merveilleux enfants, Ron qui était fiancé et bientôt papa, les autres Weasley de la fratrie qui étaient presque tous mariés et parents, Neville qui était marié à Hannah Abbot - cette dernière étant infirmière à Poudlard -, Luna qui volait sans attaches. Et elle. Elle qui à l'aube de ses trente ans ne pouvait se vanter que d'une brillante carrière sans avoir de bague de fiançailles ou de photos de sa progéniture à montrer.

Il y avait bien quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un, plutôt. Mais comme elle - comme lui - ne savaient pas faire les choses simplement, c'était très compliqué. Il était la raison de son humeur morose. Il était le pourquoi elle avait envie d'ailleurs. Il était le pourquoi du comment ces dernières semaines avaient été aussi merveilleuses qu'étranges.

Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait en sa possession pour que quelqu'un tombe du ciel et réponde comme par magie à ses tourments.

Et ce fut comme un _miracle_.

Elle fit un bon en arrière en poussant un cri très aigu quand elle vit un hibou foncer vers elle avant de s'accrocher et de cogner du bec contre la fenêtre. _Saleté de piaf, pensa-t-elle_. En plus, le volatile ne lui disait rien du tout, il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un qu'elle aurait déjà vu auparavant. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec et le laissa s'envoler après lui avoir administré des petites caresses.

Son nom ainsi que son adresse figuraient sur le devant de la lettre et son coeur manqua un battement quand, lorsqu'elle retourna l'enveloppe, elle vit qu'elle était cachetée par le sceau de Poudlard.

Après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, elle déchira le cachet de l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin qui était à l'intérieur.

« _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
 _Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin_

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Vous connaissez tout le respect que je vous porte, que ce soit en tant qu'élève pour vos brillantes études au sein de Poudlard, votre début de carrière au Ministère de la Magie mais également en tant que jeune femme que je sais courageuse, dévouée, généreuse et combattante._

 _Par le biais de cette lettre, veuillez prendre connaissance et réflexion d'une demande particulière que je vous adresse : suite au départ en retraite du professeur Flitwick il y a cinq ans, le poste de professeur de sortilèges est sans cesse occupé par des professeurs que je n'estime pas suffisamment compétents. Je n'osais vous proposer ce poste car je connais votre dévouement pour le Ministère de la Magie mais la rentrée approchant, je m'en remets à vous car je suis persuadée que vous seule en serait la parfaite détentrice._

 _En espérant que vous prendrez le temps de considérer ma demande et en espérant vous voir rapidement sur les bancs de Poudlard en tant que professeur, je vous souhaite, Miss Granger, une excellente fin d'été._

 _Minerva McGonagall  
_ _Directrice._ »

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione en était à sa huitième relecture, comme si elle ne voulait pas croire les mots qui étaient écrits sur ce parchemin. La situation lui semblait autant miraculeuse qu'étrange. Elle tombait à point nommé tout comme elle la déstabilisait.

La sorcière alla s'installer confortablement dans son canapé pour en relire le contenu une neuvième fois. En premier lieu, elle était ravie de constater que le professeur McGonagall avait pris la direction de Poudlard. L'école ne pouvait rêver mieux comme directrice car Minerva était une femme exigeante mais juste, impliquée, consciencieuse, à l'écoute et compréhensive. Elle appréciait les mots à son égard car, même si elle n'en doutait pas, c'était très agréable de se sentir toujours soutenue. Et puis venait cette proposition, celle de devenir enseignante à Poudlard. Cela serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Au sortir de la guerre elle avait envisagé de suivre la même formation de professeur que Neville pour enseigner, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, l'arithmancie ou les sortilèges, ses deux matières préférées. Mais le poste au Ministère lui avait été proposé et elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle appréciait d'autant plus la démarche du professeur McGonagall de venir la chercher sans qu'elle ait postulé pour le poste, mais elle se demandait ce que valait sa jeunesse et son inexpérience face à, peut-être, quelqu'un d'autre de plus mature et expérimenté ?

En tout cas une chose était sûre, ce courrier l'amenait à réfléchir.

Mais là il était presque midi et, comme tous les dimanches, elle devait aller déjeuner chez Harry et Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry et Ginny avaient emménagé au 12 Square Grimmaurd dès que Ginny fut majeure. À eux deux, ils avaient très rapidement rendu l'endroit beaucoup plus chaleureux, lumineux et vivant qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais été et petit à petit, devenant parents de trois enfants, ces derniers avaient grandement participé au renouveau de cette maison. Par conséquent, la demeure n'était jamais, ou alors très rarement, calme. Elle était emplie de bonne humeur, de rires, parfois de pleurs, mais toujours de vie. De plus, lors du décès tragique d'Andromeda Tonks qui, jusque là, s'occupait du fils de Remus et Nymphadora, le couple avait accueilli sous leur toit Ted - ou plutôt Teddy - le filleul d'Harry, que ce dernier chérissait comme son troisième fils. Le petit métamorphomage en puissance avait onze ans et ferait une rentrée colorée à Poudlard dans moins d'un mois, c'était certain.

Hermione avait pris soin de prendre avec elle la lettre reçue plus tôt dans la journée, bien décidée à demander l'avis de ses amis sur le sujet. Elle fit comme à son habitude et, comme si elle était chez elle, entra sans frapper dans la maison et se mettant aussitôt à sourire en entendant les cris et les rires de la marmaille Potter/Lupin.

« Ah, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée ! » fit Harry. « Et vu l'heure ça doit être Hermione parce que ton frère n'est jamais à l'heure. »

« Pour ta gouverne, mon frère est aussi ton meilleur ami. » constata Ginny qui avançait déjà dans l'entrée pour aller embrasser Hermione.

« Gin', comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi radieuse avec quatre enfants - cinq si on compte Harry - sous ton toit ? » complimenta Hermione.

« À vrai dire j'en sais trop rien » reprit la rousse en riant. « J'essaye de ne pas me laisser dépasser et Harry, même s'il est vrai que je peux parfois le compter comme un cinquième enfant, m'aide énormément. »

« Vous croyez que je ne vous entends pas ? » s'enquit Harry qui était toujours dans le salon, en train de calmer Lily, la petite dernière d'un an, qui pleurait.

« Si, et c'est pour ça qu'on ne se cache pas. » intervint Hermione en arrivant dans le salon, embrassant son ami sur la joue, faisant de même avec Lily. « Comment tu vas Harry ? »

« Hormis le fait que Lily soit une vraie tornade aujourd'hui, que James et Albus n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, je me porte comme un charme. »

« Ça c'est parce que c'est bientôt la pleine lune. » plaisanta Hermione.

« J'ai sous mon toit le fils d'un loup garou et c'est pourtant le seul qui n'est pas affecté par l'approche de la pleine lune. Bizarre, hein ? »

Elle laissa son ami se plaindre faussement avant d'aller dire bonjour à Teddy dont les cheveux virèrent au bleu à peine l'eut-elle embrassé sur la joue.

« Je pense ne jamais m'y faire à tes cheveux qui changent de couleur selon ton humeur Teddy, c'est perturbant. »

Elle ébouriffa les-dits cheveux du jeune homme qui râla en plaquant ses mains dessus.

« Mais moi j'aime bien changer la couleur. » s'amusa Teddy, ses cheveux reprenant une teinte châtain.

« J'aimerais être une mouche pour voir la tête de tes professeurs à la rentrée quand ils se feront surprendre par ta capillarité changeante ! »

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Peut-être qu'elle ferait partie de ces gens-là ?

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Ron arriva avec sa fiancée, Lavande, prête à exploser à huit mois de grossesse et les deux ainés Potter débarquèrent en courant pour dire bonjour. Harry avait réussi à apaiser les esprits de tout le monde et la maison était calme désormais.

Les enfants déjeunaient ensemble pendant que les adultes prenaient l'apéritif sur la table basse du salon. La discussion tournait autour de la grossesse de Lavande et Hermione était bien la seule à ne pas pouvoir y prendre part, vu son manque de compétence dans le domaine. Alors elle rêvassait, une moitié de son cerveau focalisée sur la lettre reçue dans la matinée, l'autre écoutant à moitié les propos de Lavande. Cette dernière avait eu un deuxième coup de foudre pour Ron lors d'une visite hasardeuse dans la boutique de farces et attrapes. Après deux rendez-vous ils s'étaient officiellement remis ensemble et cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que cette histoire durait. Hermione était très heureuse que Ron ai trouvé chaussure à son pied même si elle considérait que ressortir avec une ex n'était pas quelque chose de sain. Et malgré tout, il avait largement contribué à rendre de nouveau Lavande heureuse, elle qui avait eu du mal à retrouver une vie normale avec sa nouvelle condition de lycanthrope. Elle ne se transformait pas à chaque pleine lune mais était plus sensible à certaines choses et, comme Bill Weasley, avait développé une passion pour la viande très saignante.

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie quand Ginny claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir.

« Allo la Terre, ici le Square Grimmaurd ! » s'exclama la rousse. « Tu n'es pas du tout avec nous 'Mione. »

« Absolument pas. » avoua-t-elle dans un rire. « Désolée Lavande, je suis ravie pour toi mais j'ai la tête ailleurs. »

Lavande se renfrogna un peu. Entre les deux femmes, les échanges étaient toujours polis et cordiaux, sans dépasser cette limite. La brune n'avait aucun problème avec elle mais Lavande pensait toujours que Hermione pouvait sauter sur Ron à tout moment, connaissant leur passé. Les deux anciens amants avaient beau répéter qu'après leur brève histoire d'un an il ne s'était plus jamais rien passé - et qu'il ne se passerait plus jamais rien - Lavande s'obstinait. Alors Hermione avait appris à faire avec.

« Ca fait plusieurs mois que tu as la tête ailleurs. » confirma Harry, reprenant sous les regards interloqués des autres. « Je te vois au Ministère. Tu as l'air effacée, comme si quelque chose te tracassait. »

« Ce n'est rien. » rassura Hermione d'une geste de la main. « C'est un petit coup de fatigue mais c'est passager. »

Harry ne fut qu'à peine convaincu, tout comme le frère et la sœur Weasley. Hermione ne savait pas mentir.

« On va faire comme si on te croyait. » feinta Ginny. « Alors que de toute évidence, si on l'a remarqué depuis quelques semaines, c'est que ce n'est pas passager. »

Boudeuse, Hermione tira la langue à Ginny avant de sourire. Elle était peut-être un peu paumée dans sa vie mais elle s'estimait extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir des amis comme eux à ses côtés.

« Bon, comme on ne peut rien vous cacher … »

Elle se leva pour aller chercher dans son sac le courrier qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Revenue à sa place elle agita l'enveloppe.

« Je rêve ou c'est le sceau de Poudlard ? » s'écria Ginny en bondissant pour essayer d'attraper la lettre.

C'était sans compter sur les réflexes d'Hermione qui l'en empêcha.

« C'est le sceau de Poudlard. » confirma-t-elle.

Elle tournait l'enveloppe dans tous les sens dans ses mains, sans regarder ses amis dans les yeux, et elle reprit.

« Je l'ai reçue ce matin. Ça vient du professeur McGonagall en personne. Il y a des mots là-dedans qui me torturent l'esprit depuis quelques heures et j'aimerais que vous la lisiez et que vous me donniez votre avis. »

Elle ajouta que c'était important et elle la confia à Harry et Ginny, Ron lisant par dessus leurs épaules. Elle voyait leurs yeux s'écarquiller au fil de la lettre et elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, inquiète de leur réaction. Car au fond d'elle, la réponse était toute trouvée mais c'était comme si elle attendait le verdict de ses amis pour se l'officialiser. Elle sentait son cœur comme se serrer dans un étau à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et sentait le regard de Lavande sur elle. Elle la toisa d'un regard un peu froid avant de reporter son attention sur Harry, Ron et Ginny.

« Alors ? » lança-t-elle avec la voix tremblant légèrement. « Il ne faut pas tant de temps pour lire cette fichue lettre ! »

Elle se garda bien de dire qu'elle, elle l'avait lue dix fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Ron.

« Je veux avoir votre avis d'abord. »

« Tu as une place de rêve au Ministère. » commença le roux. « Je ne sais pas si cela serait sage de ta part de ta part de risquer de la perdre. »

Elle considéra l'avis de son ami et porta son regard sur Harry.

« Je ne sais pas en quoi notre avis t'aiderait. Tu hésites ? Tu as peur ? »

« Tout ça à la fois, Harry. » avoua Hermione en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. « Oui tu as raison Ron, j'ai une place de rêve, mais cette place ne me convient plus depuis plusieurs longs mois déjà. Peut-être qu'accepter cette proposition est ce qu'il me faut, mais oui j'ai peur de l'inconnu, de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

« C'est un défi comme Hermione Granger aime en relever ! » lança Ginny, souriante. « Si le professeur McGonagall te propose ce poste, c'est qu'elle sait que tu en es capable. »

« Ça ne te coûte rien de tenter le coup. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je crois que tu peux poser un congé d'un an au Ministère et au bout de cette année tu choisis si tu veux reprendre ton poste ou le quitter définitivement. Ça pourrait être un bon compromis ? »

« Oui … » surenchérit Hermione, son cerveau se mettant à fonctionner à mille à l'heure. « Comme ça je fais une année d'enseignement à Poudlard et si cela se passe mal, je retrouve mon poste au Ministère comme si rien n'avait changé. »

« Exact. » ponctua Ron, finalement convaincu. « Tu sais, quand j'étais sur le point de commencer ma carrière d'Auror et que George m'a proposé de travailler avec lui, j'ai eu la même hésitation. Et à force de réfléchir et d'en parler, tu étais même la première à me le dire, je me suis lancé parce que j'avais peur de vivre toute ma vie avec des regrets. »

Hermione sourit doucement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses amis soient aussi positifs sur cette opportunité mais elle en était que plus heureuse. Cela la confortait dans son idée qu'il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance. Elle était une femme de défi et c'était le moment ou jamais de remballer sa tristesse et de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

Elle passa néanmoins tout le repas à émettre quelques doutes sur ses capacités, à dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu de formation d'enseignante, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas pédagogue et qu'elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour tenir de telles responsabilités. Et ce fut Teddy qui eut le mot de la fin.

« Tu vas être ma professeur de sortilèges ? Trop cool. Parrain a toujours dit que t'étais la meilleure dans ce domaine-là, on va apprendre plein de trucs ! »

* * *

J'ai **doublement le trac** maintenant que je sais que vous avez lu.

N'hésitez pas à **reviewer** pour me donner votre avis. J'ai envie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette entrée en matière. **Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire pour la suite** ?

 **Du love pour vous** , à mercredi prochain !


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey, **bonjour tout le monde** !

Déjà, je voulais vous dire **un grand merci** pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, pour vos mises en alerte et vos encouragements. Je vous avais dit que j'étais très stressée - et je le suis toujours - mais vous avez eu des mots tellement **gentils** que ça va quand même mieux.

J'espère que la suite de l'histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Là, on commence à entrer dans **le vif du sujet** ! Et comme je ne suis pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins pour arriver à quelque chose .. (a). Enfin, j'ai hâte de lire vos retours !

Je vous poste ce chapitre après avoir regardé les deux premiers épisodes du **crossover** Supergirl/The Flash/Arrow/Legends Of Tomorrow (je suis **méga fan** , aaah) et avant de partir faire mes achats de **Noël** parce que, mine de rien, c'est bientôt.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Magoo** : Je te remercie ! En espérant que la suite te plaise également :)  
 **Kewl** : Merci à toi pour ta review et tes gentils mots. Effectivement, il y avait une petite coquille concernant les années. Une erreur de frappe sans doute. Je l'ai corrigée après ta review, merci de l'avoir souligné :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Surprise**

Hermione vérifiait ses bagages pour la troisième fois et rien ne s'était échappé de ses sacs de voyage depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié. Sa nervosité était palpable et si elle avait hâte d'être enfin à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'angoisser un peu. Où allait-elle loger ? Comment serait-elle accueillie par les élèves et par les professeurs qui se connaissaient certainement déjà tous très bien ? Ses yeux se posant sur l'horloge qui affichait huit heures, elle ne put se poser plus de questions puisque c'était l'heure pour elle de se rendre à Poudlard.

Sa main droite moite serrée sur sa baguette, ses bagages enfermés les uns dans les autres et magiquement réduits à une petite taille, elle transplana.

Soutenue par ses amis, elle savait que cette nouvelle expérience ne serait que bénéfique pour elle et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en terrain inconnu. Dumbledore leur avait toujours répété que Poudlard serait toujours leur maison et il est vrai qu'Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie en insécurité dans le collège, malgré ses péripéties. Et puis elle aurait Neville et Hannah avec elle, ils seraient un peu son point de repère.

Suite au courrier qu'Hermione avait envoyé au professeur McGonagall pour lui faire part de son acceptation à devenir professeur de sortilèges, la directrice lui en avait envoyé un second pour tout lui détailler. Elle lui avait donc précisé que les professeurs et autres membres du personnel de Poudlard avaient rendez-vous à l'école deux jours avant le 1er septembre pour préparer efficacement la rentrée.

Elle était donc seule dans une calèche qui l'emmenait au château et, l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda justement pourquoi elle était seule. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée de jour ? Non, c'était bien le trente août, elle avait rendez-vous à huit heures et demi et elle était dans les temps. Son regard papillonnant çà et là, elle était ravie de retrouver un endroit familier et elle souriait bêtement. Son cœur se desserrait petit à petit comme si, au fil des pas des sombrals, elle faisait un pas de plus vers une deuxième maison.

Et puis le château se dressa devant elle. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'il avait été reconstruit à l'identique, à la pierre près. C'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie en fin de compte, pourtant dix ans étaient passés. Timide, elle avança à petits pas, passa l'entrée et se retrouva dans le hall. Les yeux fermés, elle inspira longuement et s'imprégna de l'odeur de parchemin, de bougie, de nature et d'encens qui flottait dans le château. Elle était revenue à la maison.

La jeune femme fronça un petit peu ses sourcils quand des bourdonnements parvinrent à ses oreilles, comme s'il y avait des voix lointaines. Plus elle avançait plus elle pouvait affirmer que les voix venaient de la grande salle. Elle était prête à y entrer quand elle entendit trottiner derrière elle.

« Rusard ! » s'écria-t-elle, même contente de le revoir lui. « Pardon, je veux dire, monsieur Rusard ! Je suis contente de vous voir. »

« Miss Granger. » siffla le concierge entre ses dents alors qu'il caressait Miss Teigne.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise en se demandant comment il était possible que cette chatte soit encore vivante. Elle soupçonnait Rusard de tenir un animal empaillé dans ses mains. En le sentant peu enclin à la conversation, elle lui laissa pourtant ses bagages et entra à pas feutrés dans la grande salle la pièce étant pourtant animée de tous les côtés et elle ne savait où donner de la tête.

« Miss Granger ! »

Hermione reconnut aussitôt la voix du professeur McGonagall.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de vous voir ! » s'exalta la directrice, joignant ses mains entre elles. « Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer. S'il vous plait ! »

Elle tapa dans ses mains et somma tout le monde de prendre place. Hermione reconnut brièvement quelques visages, se retint de faire de grands signes indiscrets à Neville, et se posa la question de savoir si elle était la seule nouvelle. Minerva lui proposa d'aller s'assoir à la table des professeurs à côté de Neville, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

« Je suis content de te voir Hermione. » dit Neville. « Quand Minerva m'a parlé de son projet de te proposer le poste, j'ai tout de suite su que tu allais accepter. Les challenges, c'est ton truc. »

« Je dois t'avouer avoir un peu hésité. » commença-t-elle. « J'avais surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et puis finalement, j'avais envie de changement. J'ai vu à quel point travailler ici t'avait rendu épanoui alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas moi ? »

« On va faire une formidable équipe ! » lança Neville.

Il fut coupé par le professeur McGonagall qui avait augmenté sa voix à l'aide de sa baguette, faisant aussitôt taire le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce. Debout devant la table, elle faisait face à tout le monde.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour ! » débuta-t-elle d'un ton très enjoué. « Bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année que j'espère tout aussi réussie que les précédentes, mais je n'en doute pas. »

Toutes les personnes présentes s'adressèrent des hochements de tête entendus ainsi que des sourires. Ce monde nouveau qui s'offrait à Hermione, elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Ses yeux ambrés étaient rivés sur la directrice.

« Concernant le règlement, tout reste inchangé. Je compte sur vous tous pour le faire respecter par tout le monde et ne pas vous laisser déborder par les fortes têtes. »

Comme s'ils savaient de qui elle parlait, certains se mirent à chuchoter entre eux et Neville se pencha sur Hermione.

« L'année dernière, on a eu quelques soucis avec des sixième année qui essayaient de faire le mur tous les soirs. On a mis six mois avant de les prendre sur le fait. »

Hermione laissa échapper un « oh », se demandant si elle aurait les nerfs et les épaules assez solides pour gérer des adolescents. Elle avait déjà gardé plusieurs fois les trois enfants Potter et Teddy mais son petit doigt lui disait que c'était incomparable.

Minerva continua son discours sur le règlement pendant quelques minutes, s'attardant sur des points précis et donnant des conseils directement aux membres du personnel tels que le concierge, la bibliothécaire ou encore l'infirmière. Quand Hermione croisa le regard d'Hannah, elle se pencha et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle était tellement concentrée que, comme une idiote, elle ne l'avait pas encore vue.

La directrice prit alors un ton un peu plus formel.

« Bien, maintenant passons à la présentation du corps enseignant. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres et Hermione sentit majoritairement les regards sur elle. Fière comme pas deux, elle bomba la poitrine et releva dignement le menton.

Minerva choisit de présenter les professeurs par l'ordre dans lequel ils étaient installés à table, de gauche à droite, pour terminer par elle qui se tenait en bout de table.

« Et enfin miss Hermione Granger a accepté avec honneur et fierté d'occuper le poste de professeur de Sortilèges. Certains d'entre vous connaissent Miss Granger pour avoir été ses professeurs, d'autres ses camarades de classe, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'insister sur le fait qu'elle est une femme brillante, rigoureuse et généreuse et que je sais qu'elle prendra plaisir à transmettre tout son savoir aux élèves. »

Tout le monde applaudit et Hermione ne se sentit pas méritante de tous ces honneurs. Piquant un fard relativement important, elle chuchotait des petits mercis en souriant timidement.

« Monsieur Malefoy vous prie de l'excuser, il a été retenu et ne pourra être présent que demain. Mais bien entendu vous connaissez tous notre professeur de potions, ce n'est plus la peine de le présenter ! »

La phrase de McGonagall fit rire l'assemblée et fit perdre pied à Hermione. Des flashbacks se précipitèrent dans sa tête, si nets qu'elle avait l'impression que tout se déroulait à l'instant T sous ses yeux. Par Godric, pourquoi avait-il fallu que McGonagall prononce son nom ?

Elle sortit finalement de sa rêverie, clignant rapidement des yeux. Beaucoup de monde avait quitté la pièce pendant son moment d'égarement et elle se sentit bête d'être restée coite pendant si longtemps.

« On ne t'avait pas prévenu, pour Malefoy ? » demanda Hannah qui venait de s'installer assise sur les genoux de son mari.

« S... Si » bredouilla Hermione. « Vous m'en aviez vaguement parlé lorsqu'il a pris son poste. Mais je me demande toujours comment le professeur McGonagall a pu laisser une telle chose se produire. Dîtes-moi qu'elle n'était pas elle-même quand elle l'a embauché, qu'elle était sous Imperium ou alors qu'il lui a fait du chantage. N'importe quoi mais pas qu'elle a pris cette décision en son âme et conscience. »

« Et bien … » grimaça Neville. « J'irai même jusqu'à dire que quand il s'est proposé, elle a tout de suite accepté. »

Hermione resta de nouveau muette pendant un instant.

« Mais … Avec ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Tu sais qu'il a été innocenté. » dit Hannah.

« Hum ! Je sais ... Son père était un mangemort, lui aussi, et on lui confie des adolescents ? Des enfants même pour certains ? Ce n'est pas sage, ni sain. »

« On l'a vu à l'œuvre Hermione. » tempéra Neville. « Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est devenu un mec bien, ça serait abusé venant de moi, mais il a changé. Il ne parle pas à grande monde ici, les seuls à qui il accorde ses faveurs hormis ses élèves ce sont Minerva et le Baron Sanglant, mais je t'assure qu'il est différent. »

La brune dodelina de la tête.

« M'ouais. Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée qu'il y a mieux que ce serpent pour enseigner à des enfants. »

« Tu te feras ton propre avis avec le temps. »

« Avec le temps ? Je ne pense pas copiner avec Malefoy, Neville. Je ne laisserai pas le temps réviser mon jugement à propos de ce type. »

Neville abandonna toute tentative de faire entendre raison à Hermione. Il la connaissait que trop bien et savait que c'était peine perdue.

Hannah prit la direction de l'infirmerie et Neville des serres pour aller les rendre praticables pour ses premiers cours. Hermione quant à elle resta dans son coin, attendant patiemment que le professeur McGonagall en ait fini avec Rusard qui pestait contre tout et rien, comme toujours.

« Miss Granger, je suis toute à vous. » fit enfin Minerva, soulagée de s'être débarrassée du concierge.

« Il fallait prendre votre temps, professeur. » plaisanta la jeune femme en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Vous voyez, certaines choses n'ont malheureusement pas changées en dix ans ! »

Une main dans le dos d'Hermione, la directrice l'invita à sortir de la grande salle.

« Bien. Vous savez que Pré-Au-Lard regorge de coquets appartements que vous pouvez facilement louer. Monsieur et madame Londubat y vivent d'ailleurs depuis deux ans et ils en sont ravis. Cela dit, l'école dispose d'appartements privés que vous pouvez occuper et il y en a un qui vous est réservé. Il est dans l'aile est, à gauche après l'escalier. Il y a une statue d'un cavalier, vous n'avez qu'à prononcer le mot de passe à l'oreille du cheval et la porte s'ouvrira. Vos bagages sont déjà dans l'appartement et j'espère qu'il sera à votre convenance. »

Hermione resta abasourdie par tant de prévenance de la part de son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

« Wahou je … Je n'en doute pas, Professeur, je suis certaine qu'il sera comme une deuxième maison et qu'il n'aura rien à envier à mon appartement londonien. »

« Vous êtes la bienvenue ici et si l'appartement venait à vous lasser, Pré-Au-Lard vous accueillera. Et, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Minerva. »

Dans un clin d'œil, la directrice s'éclipsa en trottinant.

Hermione se plut pendant quelques longues minutes à arpenter les allées et couloirs du collège avec une once de nostalgie. Beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire et elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait un bien fou d'être ici.

Elle s'était d'abord rendue dans la salle de classe qu'elle occuperait toute l'année pour l'arranger à sa guise. Rapidement, la pièce était devenue accueillante, baignée par une douce lumière orangée qui donnait envie d'étudier. Elle espérait que dans deux jours, ses élèves ressentiraient eux aussi cette soif d'apprendre qui l'animait. Par une des fenêtres, elle avait contemplé quelques instants le lac, songeant qu'il pourrait être agréable de s'y baigner en été. Et puis elle pensa aux strangulots qui y vivaient et elle réfuta l'idée d'y faire trempette.

D'un pas joyeux elle avait quitté sa salle de classe pour se rendre dans l'appartement qu'elle occuperait. Séjourner à même le château n'était pas pour lui déplaire et, en découvrant l'endroit, elle fut confortée dans son idée. Suite à son mot de passe murmuré au cheval, une porte était apparue, donnant en premier lieu sur un vaste salon décoré partiellement de rouge et de doré, et Hermione apprécia le clin d'œil à son ancienne maison. Il y avait un bureau avec du matériel de papeterie, une bibliothèque regorgeant de livres qu'elle avait hâte de lire, un canapé en cuir noir, une cheminée prête à l'emploi ainsi qu'une table agrémentée de deux chaises et un tapis persan au sol. Une première porte donnait sur une salle de bain aux tons plus neutres et nuancés, avec une large cabine de douche. Une seconde porte débouchait sur sa chambre, décorée sobrement avec un lit à baldaquin king size, une armoire qui pouvait contenir deux ou trois gardes robes comme la sienne, une coiffeuse avec un miroir ainsi que d'autres meubles ou bibelots décoratifs. Elle tira les lourds rideaux blanc cassé et ne put retenir un cri de surprise en découvrant la vue dont elle bénéficiait. L'immense fenêtre donnait directement sur le lac brillant à la lumière du soleil. Elle distinguait également le terrain de Quidditch et de l'autre côté la cabane du garde-chasse. Le temps était clair et lumineux et elle fut convaincue que cet appartement était fait pour elle.

xxxxxxxxxx

J-1 avant la rentrée, et quand elle y pensait, Hermione frôlait l'AVC. Elle était tellement impatiente que la veille, après avoir découvert son appartement, elle était retournée dans sa salle de classe pour tout arranger au millimètre près. Et puis l'agencement ne lui plaisant pas, elle avait finalement passé l'après-midi à tout chambouler avant de trouver la disposition parfaite.

Ce matin elle s'était levée avec une petite boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac mais surtout, avec une faim de loup. Peut-être était-ce la perspective d'avoir de nouveau droit au succulent et opulent petit-déjeuner de Poudlard ? Probablement même.

Après s'être douchée et vêtue d'une jupe dans le même esprit que celles qu'elle portait quand elle était élève - mais un peu plus courte et moins plissé - et un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'une cape, elle avait pris le chemin de la grande salle en trottinant sur ses chaussures à talons.

« C'était donc vrai et pas une rumeur. » siffla une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. « Hermione Granger, de retour là où tout a commencé. »

Dos à lui, elle serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

« Et moi j'aurais préféré que ce soient des conneries que disait Minerva hier. Tu ne peux pas être ici, la décence te l'interdit, espèce de serpent vicieux. »

Elle l'entendit rire sournoisement dans son dos et elle fit volte-face, se faisant fusiller par deux pupilles grises. Il était à trois petits mètres d'elle, les mains logées dans ses poches avec une attitude nonchalante à faire pâlir de jalousie la nonchalance elle-même.

Drago Malefoy la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds, et elle détestait son air supérieur qui la jugeait. Elle ne fit guère attention au professeur d'arithmancie qui était adossé à un mur près d'eux.

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ton approbation pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ma place est ici, que ça te plaise ou non. »

« Fils de satan. » marmonna-t-elle, sans pour autant se soucier qu'il n'entente pas.

« Sang-de-bourbe. »

« Quelle originalité dans l'insulte, bravo. Je vois que tu es toujours bloqué dix ans en arrière, c'est formidable. »

« Dit-elle alors qu'elle vit visiblement avec une rancœur passée. »

« Je t'emmerde, Malefoy. »

« Va te faire voir. »

Dans un mouvement de cape, elle tourna les talons et avança fièrement jusqu'à la grande salle.

Elle l'entendait marcher derrière elle et elle activa le pas pour rejoindre la table des professeurs et s'y installer au côté d'Hannah. Elle salua la jeune femme et essaya d'oublier son ennemi de toujours assis à l'autre bout de la table.

« Bonjour Hannah. » feinta-t-elle.

« Bonjour Hermione, comme s'est passée cette première nuit dans tes nouveaux quartiers ? »

« Formidable. Cet appartement est génial. »

« C'est celui qu'on occupait avec Neville avant d'emménager à Pré-Au-Lard, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'y sentes bien. »

« Ah c'est pour ça qu'il est bien trop spacieux pour moi toute seule, c'est qu'à la base il est pour deux. »

La brune se mit à rire, suivie par Hannah.

Elle profita copieusement du petit-déjeuner et porta son attention sur Minerva qui venait de prendre place comme la veille derrière le pupitre décoré du hibou.

« Bonjour à tous. Maintenant que monsieur Malefoy nous a rejoints, je peux vous parler du projet que je souhaite mettre en place cette année. Enfin, remettre en place seraient les mots justes. Il y a quelques années, un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait monté un Club de Duel auxquels de nombreux élèves avaient adhéré afin d'apprendre à se battre. La menace de la magie noire étant tout de même plus faible de nos jours, je souhaite malgré tout que nos élèves soient confrontés à la dure réalité du combat et sachent se défendre. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Hermione sentait venir les problèmes.

« Pour mener à bien ce projet et diriger ce Club, j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que deux jeunes gens qui étaient élèves à l'époque du premier Club de Duel et en avaient été des adhérents : miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy. »

Minerva adressa un regard aux deux intéressés. L'un était coincé avec un sourire figé, l'autre était en proie à un malaise.

« Monsieur Malefoy, miss Granger, venez dans mon bureau pour que nous puissions en discuter plus largement. »

La directrice s'échappa jusqu'à son bureau, pendant que les concernés se toisaient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

Ses coudes posés sur la table, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains, Hermione ne cessait de soupirer.

« Dîtes-moi que j'ai mal entendu. »

« J'aimerais te le dire Hermione, je te jure. » assura Neville arrivé un peu après elle. « Minerva avait déjà évoqué le projet l'année dernière mais personne ne souhaitait s'en charger avec Malefoy. Maintenant que tu … »

« Maintenant que je suis là, choisissons Hermione parce qu'elle est tellement gentille qu'elle ne pourra rien refuser ! » coupa la jeune femme.

Elle se massa les tempes avant de reprendre.

« Bon. J'y vais. Peut-être qu'avec de bons arguments je pourrais négocier qu'il s'en charge seul. »

Elle termina sa tasse de thé avant de quitter la salle.

Malefoy avait quitté la grande salle en même temps qu'elle et, si lui marchait distraitement derrière elle, elle, elle faisait exprès de faire claquer d'agacement ses talons contre la pierre au sol.

Elle fut cependant prise de court quand, arrivés au deuxième étage devant l'immonde gargouille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Etouffée par une fierté mal placée, elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas demander à Malefoy quel était le mot de passe. Pourtant, elle le sentait s'impatienter dans son dos.

« Alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle pivota sèchement la tête pour le regarder.

« Cesse de te payer ma tête et donne ce foutu mot de passe qu'on en finisse. »

Les bras croisés sur son torse, il la toisa.

« Et le mot magique, Granger ? Tes parents t'ont carrément mal élevée à ce que je vois. »

« La prochaine fois que tu oses parler de mes parents dans n'importe quel contexte, » menaça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son visage, « J'abîme ce visage d'ange jusqu'à ce que ta mère ne puisse plus te reconnaître. »

Visiblement pas impressionné pour deux noises, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner le mot de passe, « chat angora ». La gargouille eut un mouvement sur le côté et laissa Hermione et Malefoy grimper les escaliers en colimaçon, elle essayant par tous les moyens de rester première, lui résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de lui faire un croche-patte.

Ils entrèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans le bureau de McGonagall et Hermione remarqua directement un portrait de Dumbledore qui trônait au mur, à côté de celui de Severus Rogue, vêtu de noir et avec un air trop peu aimable. La jeune femme eut un sourire triste qu'elle ne put éterniser.

« Vous voilà ! » s'exclama Minerva, les invitant à venir place dans les chaises face à son bureau.

Ils s'exécutèrent, Hermione assise bien droite, les mains sur ses cuisses, Malefoy assis presque de travers, sa main glissant dans ses cheveux platine. La désinvolture de son voisin la fit soupirer.

« N'êtes-vous pas excités à l'idée d'animer ce club ?! » s'enthousiasma Minerva, les mains jointes entre elles et le sourire large.

« Honnêtement ? Pas vraiment ... » avoua Hermione la première.

« Oh moi vous savez, Minerva, plus rien ne me dérange. » déclara Malefoy.

Hermione commençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il était en train de la faire passer pour la méchante de l'histoire.

« Cessez de vous comporter comme des enfants tous les deux. Vous avez trente ans, n'est-il pas temps de passer à autre chose ? »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » accusa Hermione en le pointant du doigt, et donnant par la même occasion la confirmation qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine.

Son voisin ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main qui lui disait poliment de la fermer.

« Je vais passer outre vos enfantillages. » balaya la directrice. « Ce Club de Duel est une réelle mission que je vous confie. Comme l'ont fait les professeurs Lockhart et Rogue avant vous, je souhaite que vous soyez un exemple pour vos élèves et que vous leur enseignez tout ce que vous savez. Les règles sont les suivantes : vous leur apprenez à combattre loyalement, ce qui implique pas de sorts le dos tourné, pas de sortilèges impardonnables et on n'attaque pas un adversaire à terre. Ai-je été claire ? »

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent poliment la tête.

« Bien. Le temps que les élèves se familiarisent avec le projet et qu'ils s'inscrivent, les séances ne débuteront qu'au mois d'octobre. Cela vous laisse un mois pour vous arranger ensemble. Pas de mais ! Je ne veux en aucun cas être impliquée dans vos histoires. Vous êtes des adultes consentants, vous vous débrouillez. Tant que vous vous ne entretuez pas, vous avez quartier libre »

Malgré l'idée de tuer Malefoy totalement intéressante, Hermione voulut protester mais elle n'en fit rien, coupée dans son élan par le refus de la directrice.

McGonagall congédia les deux jeunes professeurs et Hermione sortit de là en traînant des pieds. Les couloirs étaient çà et là occupés de professeurs qui discutaient et elle prit la direction de son appartement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Affalée dans son canapé, Hermione se redressa presque d'un bond en entendant toquer lourdement contre sa porte. Deux coups, un temps d'arrêt, un coup. Elle défroissa sa jupe avant de se jeter sur la porte et de l'ouvrir comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'instinct, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Bon sang ce que tu peux être long ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

Elle agrippa violemment le col de la chemise de l'homme en face d'elle et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser avec une ferveur et une passion qui prirent de court l'homme en question. Il étouffa un gémissement contre sa bouche.

« C'était quoi ça ? Je t'ai connu moins farouche, Malefoy. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus de la sorte comme un animal en rut, Granger ! Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? »

« C'est toi l'aristocrate coincé dans l'histoire, pas moi. »

Piqué au vif, il saisit fermement la jeune femme sous les cuisses et la souleva pour qu'elle vienne s'accrocher à lui, ce qu'elle fit, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou et ses yeux bruns se noyant dans l'étendue grise devant elle.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

* * *

 **Oups** (a). Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de lire vos retours ! Ah je vous avais prévenu, on entre dans le vif du sujet, ça ne rigole pas.

Vous avez des petites idées sur le **chapitre 3** , du coup ? **Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire** ?

Vous regardez les séries basées sur **DC Comics** ? (oui, je sais, rien à voir, mais je suis curieuse)

 **À mercredi, du love !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde** ! Comment ça va ?

Écoutez, de mon côté ça ne va pas trop mal. Je suis contente de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre !

Le précédent vous a fait réagir, enfin, **surtout la fin**. Je l'ai bien cherché, c'est vrai, j'avoue. Mais je suis contente que vous ayez si bien réagi. Ce chapitre-ci devrait répondre à des questions et en soulever d'autres. Et normalement, à la fin, vous serez encore plus dans le flou ... Vous m'en voyez navrée :D Mais les réponses arriveront au fur et à mesure c'est promis.

 **Petit warning** , le début de ce chapitre contient du **lemon**. Je préfère prévenir, au cas où ;)

Ceci étant dit, **merci** à tous de me suivre et de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Rine :** Merci pour ta review :) Ahah tu n'es la seule à te demander pourquoi ils se cachent tous les deux. Des réponses arriveront bientôt, c'est juré. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !  
 **Betameche :** Aaah, alors si j'ai su garder le suspens jusqu'aux dernières lignes tu m'en vois ravie. C'était le but, de créer de la surprise. J'espère que la chapitre 3 te plaira autant :)

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture et ses bons conseils (c'est grâce à elle que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés, dans ce chapitre, face à une expression venue tout droit du sud de la France que pas grand monde n'aurait compris, ahah)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Rentrée des classes**

« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, elle se cambra pour coller sa poitrine à son torse et l'embrassa à nouveau. Oui, il lui avait manqué.

Drago rompit le baiser de lui-même, contrariant au passage la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Je trouve que tu y as été un peu fort. Fils de satan ? »

« Oh hé, tu m'as répondu Sang-de-Bourbe. Premièrement ce n'est pas du tout original venant de toi et deuxièmement, c'est un peu fort aussi. »

Elle fit la moue, comme une enfant triste.

« Il y avait Flanker, le professeur d'arithmancie, à côté. Certes ce type a la vivacité d'esprit d'un crapaud mais il était quand même là. Et si tu crois m'amadouer avec tes airs de chien battu Granger, c'est complètement loupé. »

Défaitiste, elle gigota pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait descendre de ses bras mais il n'en fit rien. Resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, il la fit basculer sur le canapé en cuir. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait déjà à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Tu as chaud ? C'est vrai que la fin d'été est chaude mais pas au point de se déshabiller de la sorte. »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante et fit valser sa chemise dans un coin du salon.

« Tu crois que McGonagall se doute de quelque chose ? »

« De quoi devrait-elle se douter ? » s'enquit Hermione alors qu'elle venait d'attraper Drago par la nuque pour l'attirer à elle. « On a agi comme on l'a dit, comme de vieux ennemis de toujours. »

« On est quand même passé pour deux éternels adolescents qui n'ont pas su grandir en oubliant leur rancœur passée. »

Les mains de Drago s'activaient à déboutonner le chemisier d'Hermione.

« C'est ce que nous sommes, deux éternels adolescents qui restent accrochés non pas à leur rancœur passée mais à un événement qui a fait que, justement, cette rancœur a été passablement oubliée. »

« Passablement ? » releva-t-il alors qu'il lui enlevait définitivement son chemisier.

« Passablement. A mes yeux tu es toujours aussi égocentrique et prétentieux. »

« Et aux miens tu es toujours un insupportable rat de bibliothèque. »

« Merci pour le compliment ! »

Elle se rua sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec force. La chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres lui avaient manquées, tout comme son parfum et son odeur corporelle naturelle, ses cheveux qu'elle adorait désordonner sachant qu'il détestait ça, les courbes de son corps et même cette cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil.

Les mains d'Hermione prenaient d'assaut les boutons du pantalon de Drago, en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher sa bouche. De toute manière, Drago mettait tellement de passion et de férocité dans le baiser qu'il lui était impossible de s'en défaire. Faisant glisser le pantalon du jeune homme jusqu'à ses chevilles, ce dernier se tortillant pour l'envoyer valdinguer avec sa chemise, elle fit glisser ses mains de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses fermes qu'elle empoigna. Drago se cambra aussitôt et la regarda avec un sourire qui voulait dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de son geste.

« Tu n'as pas perdu de ton impatience en la matière. »

« Ça fait peut-être un mois que je n'ai pas vu ta face de serpent, mais mes mains retrouvent très rapidement le chemin de ce qu'elles aiment, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il rit discrètement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, comme pour l'empêcher d'encore se foutre de lui.

Rapidement, sa jupe avait volé avec le reste des vêtements et ses mains avaient passé le tissu du boxer pour venir titiller l'érection de Drago. Il se laissait faire, poussant des soupirs rauques et fermant fort ses yeux quand il sentait des vagues de plaisir prendre d'assaut son corps. Pressé, il saisit Hermione par la taille et la fit se relever.

Devant la vivacité des gestes de son amant, Hermione se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de descendre ses lèvres brûlantes sur le reste de sa peau dans le même état. Sa bouche passa de son front à sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, sa nuque, son épaule, le haut de sa poitrine, ses seins sur lesquels il s'attarda plus que de raison, son ventre, son nombril, avant de se sédentariser sur le bas de son ventre.

Hermione sentait son anatomie entière brûler sous le désir. Ses muscles se contractaient, son cerveau ne répondait plus de rien, seules les lèvres de Drago avaient de l'importance. Il attrapa entre ses dents l'élastique de sa culotte qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. De là, ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin bouillant qui partait de sa cheville pour rejoindre le haut de sa cuisse, qu'il prit un malin plaisir à mordiller.

Hermione respirait de plus en plus fort. Le bas de son ventre ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'il arrête le supplice et qu'il la prenne pour de bon. Mais c'était mal connaître Drago qui s'amusait des réactions de sa partenaire. Elle soupirait, gémissait sans discrétion aucune, serrait outrageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il choisit de mettre fin au supplice et la jeune femme profita de ce moment de répit pour le pousser sur le canapé. Plus le temps pour de fugaces préliminaires, elle avait envie de lui en elle maintenant.

Il s'était débarrassé de son boxer dans la foulée, se laissant ainsi offert à sa partenaire. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle prenne appui sur les épaules de Drago et vienne s'installer sur lui. Respectivement dans un gémissement rauque et un plus modéré, elle fit bouger son bassin frénétiquement et fiévreusement, alors que lui, les mains logées sur ses hanches, embrassait tout ce qu'il avait à portée de bouche.

« Tu sais que c'est long un mois sans sexe ? » lança-t-il sans crier gare.

« Tu sais que c'est bien aussi quand tu la fermes dans ces moments-là ? »

Elle choisit de l'embrasser pour qu'il se taise, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de parler contre sa bouche.

« Tu sais que je pourrais te punir pour cette insolence ? »

« Essaye un peu pour voir ? »

D'humeur taquine, elle fit mine de vouloir s'en aller. Drago rit ouvertement et la saisit par les hanches, avant d'embrasser son épaule.

« Ok, reste avec moi. »

L'échange charnel dura encore, jusqu'à ce que n'y tenant plus, l'un comme l'autre explose dans un orgasme simultané.

Enroulée dans une couverture et assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Hermione regardait Drago qui était déjà en train de se rhabiller.

« Tu étais où hier ? » demanda-t-elle. « McGonagall a dit que tu avais été retenu. »

« J'étais trop occupé à faire grimper aux rideaux une jeune femme que j'avais croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une charmante petite blonde très très bien proportionnée. » ponctua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, Malefoy. » dit-elle, détachée, pour lui montrer que sa provocation ne l'atteignait pas.

« De mon pénis, pour être exact. »

« Merci, je sais comment fonctionne l'anatomie humaine. »

« Sait-on jamais. »

« Et en plus tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais rien fait depuis un mois ... »

Elle fut obligée de se taire à cause d'une bouche venant s'écraser contre la sienne.

« On se voit plus tard Granger. »

Drago quitta son appartement, la laissant plantée comme une mandragore.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le quai 9 ¾ se noircissait de monde au fil des minutes. Dans la foule, un groupe ne passait pas inaperçu, au grand dam du père de famille. Dix ans s'étaient peut-être écoulés, mais Harry n'en restait pas moins le Survivant. L'Élu. Le courageux sorcier qui avait tué Lord Voldemort et avait ainsi sauvé le monde magique des ténèbres. Il haïssait au plus haut point ce statut de héros, craignant qu'une fois plus grands, ses fils et sa fille en pâtissent. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer sa célébrité, alors il répondait aux gens par des sourires.

Teddy Lupin s'impatientait un peu, ses cheveux prenant des couleurs différentes toutes les minutes avant de se fixer sur du bleu.

« Pas trop nerveux, Teddy ? » demanda Harry en s'approchant de son filleul.

« Un peu. Mais je sais que là-bas il y aura Hermione. Et puis, tu m'as tellement parlé de Poudlard que j'ai l'impression d'y avoir déjà été. »

Harry rigola. C'était vrai qu'il était intarissable au sujet de Poudlard et qu'il avait plusieurs fois essayé de rassurer Teddy.

« Je sais que tu t'angoisses pour la répartition. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, que tu ailles à Gryffondor comme ton père, à Poufsouffle comme ta mère, ou même à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard, l'important est que tu t'y sentes bien. »

Pour toute réponse, Teddy entoura son parrain de ses bras frêles pour un câlin. Teddy adorait Harry et réciproquement. Le jeune garçon, à travers les récits d'Harry, avait l'impression de retrouver un peu ses parents qu'il n'avait pas connus, et Harry essayait comme il le pouvait d'élever Teddy comme Tonks et Remus l'auraient voulu.

Les portes du train s'ouvrirent quand Teddy eut fini de dire au revoir à tout le clan Potter. Il leur fit un signe de la main une fois dans son wagon, penché à sa fenêtre.

« Embrasse Hermione de notre part ! »

« Parrain ! » s'offusqua Teddy. « Elle sera ma professeur, je n'aurais pas les mêmes relations avec elle qu'en dehors. »

Harry sourit.

« Bon. Si tu arrives à avoir même une seconde seul à seule avec elle, tu lui passes notre bonjour. »

« Parrain … » répéta le garçon, excédé.

« Ça va, ça va, je te taquine. » calma Harry, haussant la voix après que le train se soit mis en marche. « Bon voyage ! Envoie-nous rapidement un hibou ! »

Gêné par la sur-protection dont faisait preuve son parrain en public, Teddy devint rouge. Il fit un dernier signe de la main à tout le monde avant de s'assoir sur sa banquette.

Sur le quai, Harry sentit la main de Ginny se poser dans son dos.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, lisant l'inquiétude dans le regard émeraude de son mari.

« On va dire que oui. » répondit-il, ne lâchant pas des yeux le train qu'il n'apercevait pourtant presque plus.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Tu sais que Teddy sera très bien là-bas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien Gin'. Ted est un garçon très solitaire et en dehors des enfants et nous, il ne parle pas à grand monde. J'ai peur qu'il souffre de sa solitude et de sa différence. »

Il reprit devant l'air étonné de Ginny.

« C'est le fils d'un loup garou et d'une métamorphomage, qui peut changer la couleur de ses cheveux à sa guise. S'il ne devient pas une bête de foire aux yeux des autres élèves, ça sera un miracle. »

« Harry, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être au centre de l'attention, et … »

« Oui justement, je sais ce que ça fait, et j'ai peur que Teddy n'ai pas les épaules assez solides. »

« Comme tu l'as dit, il est le fils d'un loup garou qui était aussi un Maraudeur et d'une métamorphomage qui était une brillante Auror. S'il a pris du tempérament de ses parents, il ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds. »

Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence ; s'il craignait que Teddy ne soit trop en marge des autres c'est qu'il avait peur qu'il revive la même expérience que lui. Mais Ginny avait raison, le petit Lupin était très certainement plus solide que lui psychologiquement même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les élèves arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre et il n'était absolument pas prêt.

Drago boutonnait son pantalon chino noir tout en inspectant méticuleusement ses cheveux. Il replaça çà et là des mèches blondes pour donner l'impression que le bazar de ses cheveux était étudié. Il enfila une chemise, noire aussi, une cape et des chaussures de la même couleur. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait étrangement à son ancien professeur de potions. En blond et que lui avait sans doute plus de classe.

Et qu'il avait les cheveux propres.

Fier comme un paon, les mains dans les poches et le menton haut, Drago prit la direction de la grande salle. Tous les professeurs étaient installés, les tables des quatre maisons étaient dressées avec, au-dessus de chacune, les drapeaux et fanions aux couleurs respectives. Il rejoignit sa place habituelle, non sans avoir fusillé du regard Abbot, Londubat et Granger à l'opposé.

« Ce type est une sournoise créature des bas-fonds. » affirma Hermione tout en jouant avec son verre.

« Je vois que ça ne s'est pas arrangé entre vous. » constata Neville.

« Non, et c'est pire que d'habitude. On a essayé de s'entendre par rapport au Club de Duel mais autant parler à une gargouille. Quoi qu'elle aurait peut-être plus de répondant. »

« Il ne veut pas entendre raison ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est qu'en plus de ne pas s'entendre, on a des visions différentes du duel. Il est sournois, je suis réglo. Tout part de là. »

« C'est un pur produit Serpentard, il attaque dans le dos. »

« C'est exactement ça et je ne veux pas pour ces enfants d'un enseignant machiavélique qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'acharner sur un adversaire au sol. Il faut combattre dans les règles de l'art, c'est comme ça que nous avons gagné la guerre il y a dix ans ! »

L'héroïne de guerre venait de parler à la place d'Hermione Granger.

« Oui, et c'est comme ça que lui, l'a perdue. »

« Pas faux. »

Hermione se tut car un brouhaha sourd lui parvenait depuis l'extérieur de la grande salle.

Dans un mouvement de foule, les élèves - sauf les première année - débarquèrent pour aller s'assoir à leurs tables respectives. Ils parlaient entre eux, riaient, chahutaient et il suffit d'un tintement de fourchette contre son verre pour que la directrice se fasse entendre.

« Jeunes gens, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons accueillir les nouveaux élèves alors je compte sur votre accueil chaleureux. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs les préfets et les préfets-en-chef, respectez également vos devoirs. »

Les élèves concernés hochèrent la tête et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une armée d'enfants de onze ans, certains apeurés, d'autres totalement à l'aise.

Dans la foule, Hermione aperçut les cheveux bleus de Teddy et, en le regardant plus attentivement, elle vit ses sourcils froncés par l'appréhension. Elle attendit qu'il croise son regard pour le rassurer d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Lupin, Ted. »

Quand ce fut à son tour, Teddy avança sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret, ses mains moites de nervosité reposant sur sa robe de sorcier. Avant que le professeur McGonagall ne dépose le Choixpeau sur sa tête, les cheveux du jeune garçon avaient eu le temps de passer du châtain au violet, puis du violet au vert, puis rose et enfin bleu. Certains élèves pouffèrent de rire devant le spectacle mais le regard noir de Teddy suffit à les faire taire. Le vieux chapeau posé sur sa tête, Teddy eut un petit sursaut - et Hermione aussi.

« Ah ! Lupin … Lupin … Ce nom m'est familier. Mais oui. Remus Lupin. Brillant Gryffondor, je me souviens. Oh que vois-je, Nymphadora Tonks, ce qui explique la capillarité changeante. Je vois de la loyauté, de la gentillesse, beaucoup de modestie et de sincérité alors pur toi ce sera … Poufsouffle ! »

Les jaunes et noirs applaudirent la venue de leur nouvel élément et Ted alla s'assoir fièrement à leur table. Il adressa un clin d'œil malin à Hermione avant de se présenter à ses camarades autour de lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le repas se passa le plus simplement du monde. Hermione faisait connaissance avec Lucas Flanker, le professeur d'arithmancie, à sa droite. Lucas enseignait ici depuis trois ans. C'était un homme de trois ans de plus qu'elle, grand, bien bâti, avec des cheveux châtains impeccablement coiffés et des yeux bleus brillants de malice. Il semblait cultivé et Hermione appréciait beaucoup le fait de parler simplement avec lui.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle avec Lucas, discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout de son impatience à commencer ses cours.

« L'important c'est que tu aies confiance en toi. » conseilla Lucas. « Après, ça ira tout seul. »

« J'ai peur de passer pour une cruche, pas pédagogue pour deux noises. Je connais mon sujet mais si je bafouille ou si je me trompe, ou si un élève me reprend, je vais avoir l'air de la dernière des idiotes. »

« Ne te sous-estime pas Hermione. Je suis certain que tu es plus douée que tu ne le dis. »

« Pour enseigner c'est différent. Enfin, je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec ça, tu as certainement mieux à faire. »

Elle sourit à son collègue.

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas au contraire. Passe une bonne fin de soirée Hermione, à demain. »

« A demain Lucas ! »

Le professeur Flanker s'éclipsa pour aller rejoindre le grand hall. Là-bas, une aire de transplanage avait été mise à disposition de certaines personnes ayant une autorisation. Il était toujours impossible pour les élèves de transplaner dans Poudlard, tout comme des étrangers ne pouvaient pas s'y aventurer. Mais les professeurs étaient libres de se déplacer de cette façon.

Elle avançait dans l'aile est quand elle entendit siffler derrière elle. Elle se retourna, personne. Croyant à une farce de son subconscient, elle reprit sa route. C'était sans compter sur les sifflements qui redoublaient d'intensité. Armée de sa baguette, elle zieutait autour d'elle mais ne trouva pas la source du bruit.

« AAAAH ! » hurla-t-elle en se sentant agrippée par sa cape et tirée vers l'arrière.

« Chuuut Granger ! Ferme là un peu, on pourrait nous entendre. »

« On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, Malefoy ? » s'énerva Hermione.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'il l'avait attirée derrière la statue du cavalier qui menait à son appartement.

« Tu me dis ça à moi, qui viens d'une famille où on apprend les bonnes manières au fœtus à peine formé dans l'utérus de sa mère ? J'ai appris à me servir proprement d'une fourchette à poisson à huit mois et à tenir la porte aux dames comme un gentleman à trois ans alors si, j'ai appris les bonnes manières. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toujours est-il que tu es un sauvage de la pire espèce. »

« Oui, mais tu aimes ça. »

Il l'embrassa avec force, l'obligeant à se coller contre le mur derrière elle. Elle grimaça quand l'arrière de son crâne cogna un peu trop fort contre la pierre.

« Tu es bonne à jeter Granger. »

« C'est toi qui as des manières de brute ! »

« Encore et toujours de ma faute. »

« Et bien oui, parce qu'il faut bien un coupable et que tu es le seule personne que j'ai sous la main. »

Elle mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles mais il les lui retira subitement.

« Tu as l'air d'une pauvre sainte nitouche comme ça. Arrête. »

Elle savait qu'il préférait ses cheveux bouclés quand ils étaient un peu sauvages.

« Bon, pourquoi tu m'as attirée ici, si ce n'est pour me faire des reproches ? »

« Tu t'entends bien avec Flanker ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« Et bien il est sympa, drôle, très intelligent et il m'écoute quand je parle. »

Drago grimaça et fit semblant de vomir.

« Ce type est mou, Granger. Il est tellement mou qu'il ferait passer Lovegood pour la dernière des surexcités. »

« Et bien moi je le trouve charmant. » le contredit-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as aucun goût. »

« C'est donc certainement pour ça que tu m'attires autant. »

Il fit un vague geste de la main en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Au fait. Le môme qui a les cheveux qui changent de couleur, un quelconque rapport avec le professeur Lupin ? »

« Tu ne le classes pas comme « le môme qui a les cheveux qui changent de couleur ». Il s'appelle Ted, c'est un métamorphomage et oui, c'est le fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. »

Drago marmonna silencieusement dans sa barbe après s'être fait reprendre comme un enfant. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

« Mais Lupin et Tonks ils … »

« … sont morts pendant la guerre, oui. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a élevé et quand elle est morte c'est Harry qui l'a recueilli. »

« Saint Potter joue encore au héros ? Putain, même dix ans après il en a pas assez de la gloire ? »

Hermione lui octroya une bourrade dans les côtes.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à insulter mes amis en ma présence, Malefoy. »

« Je ne l'insulte pas, je constate. » se défendit Drago. « Il a déjà trois mioches et il recueille un orphelin, ça doit être une vrai ménagerie chez lui. »

« Harry est lui-même un orphelin, il ne pouvait pas laisser Teddy sans famille. »

« Oui on le connaît le coup de l'orphelin qui a triomphé de Voldemort, merci. »

« Bon pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? »

Les mains de Drago venaient de se loger sur les hanches d'Hermione alors que ses lèvres dévoraient son cou.

« Je voulais te voir un peu. »

« La vérité, Malefoy. »

Elle le sentit ricaner dans sa nuque.

« C'est la pure vérité. Pourquoi toujours penser que je mens ou que je manigance ? »

« Parce que tu es un Malefoy doublé d'un Serpentard. »

« Un point pour toi. Mais je ne manigance rien du tout. »

Il lui vola un baiser d'une tendresse inouïe avant de la regarder.

« Bonne nuit, Granger. »

Il était sur le point de s'échapper quand elle attrapa son poignet et le tira à elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu hier. Pourquoi Minerva a dit que tu avais été retenu ? »

« La curiosité est un très vilain défaut, Granger, et tu le sais. »

« Et ce n'est pas le seul défaut que je peux avoir. Alors arrête de tourner autour du chaudron Malefoy et dis-moi ce qui t'a retenu ? »

« Je ne suis pas obligé de tout se raconter. On n'est pas … »

« Oui je sais pertinemment ce que nous ne sommes pas. » coupa-t-elle sèchement, vexée. « Je voulais juste savoir. Mais comme tu n'es pas disposé à parler, bonne nuit. »

Elle le laissa en plan pour regagner son appartement. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait se détester d'avoir cette fichue attirance indéniable pour cet homme.

Elle jeta sa cape dans son canapé et alla se servir un fond de whisky pur feu. Elle en buvait seulement quand elle avait besoin de se détendre parce qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Et là c'était tout à fait le moment de se détendre, parce que son esprit commençait à ressasser des souvenirs, plus particulièrement des souvenirs impliquant des yeux gris et qui justifiaient ce qui, selon elle, _ils n'étaient pas_.

* * *

 **C'est terrible, ce suspens, c'est terrible** , j'en conviens. Vous avez envie de connaître les souvenirs d'Hermione ? Cool, parce que le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre **flashback** !

Donc comme vous l'avez remarqué, hormis l'arrivée de **Teddy** à Poudlard ( **j'adore Teddy** , vous risquez de le revoir dans cette histoire), c'est aussi l'arrivée d'un certain **Lucas Flanker**. Hum hum, je serai curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginez à son sujet ! Faîtes courir vos petits doigts sur le clavier, je veux savoir :D

Pour la petite histoire, lorsque je fais intervenir des **OC** , j'essaie de mettre de ma personne dans leur nom. **Lucas** fait référence à Lucas Scott, mon crush d'adolescente et un **Flanker** en anglais, désigne le poste de troisième ligne aile au rugby, le poste qu'occupait mon papa lorsqu'il jouait.

Bref. Je parle trop.  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ? **Du love pour vous** !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

Comment allez-vous en ce mercredi ? Moi ça va, je sors de 4 jours off et ce soir c'est la finale de **Danse avec les stars** alors je ne suis que joie (j'adore cette émission !).

Concernant cette petite histoire. Nous arrivons donc au **premier chapitre flashback** , le premier d'une série de quelques uns. Ce flashback va vous transporter **huit mois plus tôt** , au début de l'année 2009, pour commencer à comprendre comment **Drago et Hermione en sont arrivé là**. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **LumiLove** : Et j'en suis très contente ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'accrochera autant :)  
 **Rine** : Tu as encore une vingtaine de chapitres à lire, pas de quoi être rassasiée tout de suite ! J'espère que le flashback te plaira. Ravie de lire que tu adores Teddy également, on le reverra dans cette histoire c'est promis :)

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture. C'est sur la correction de ce chapitre qu'elle m'a dit, pour la première fois, être **in love de mon Drago** :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Il y a des minutes et des secondes qui contiennent tout un monde.** (Jean d'Ormesson)

 **New-York. Huit mois plus tôt. Janvier 2009.**

Sortant de la gare de Grand Central, ou plutôt de son aile cachée réservée aux voyageurs sorciers, Hermione leva aussitôt les yeux pour contempler les lieux. Elle le savait, que New-York n'avait rien à voir avec Londres, mais voir ces hauts buildings, cette foule, cette circulation abondante et ces gens courant comme si leur vie en dépendait lui donnait une impression d'immensité. Pourtant, même si tout était démesuré, elle se sentait bien.

Elle suivit le plan griffonné sur un parchemin par Harry et ses pas la menèrent droit devant le Woolworth Building, un des plus hauts gratte-ciels de New-York, et accessoirement le siège du MACUSA.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et entra dans l'immeuble par l'accès réservé aux sorciers. Elle fut soumise à un contrôle pour vérifier son identité et accéda à l'accueil.

« Bonjour. Je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur … » elle vérifia sur son parchemin, « Quahog. »

La réceptionniste, une petite dame âgée avec des cheveux gris tirés dans un chignon strict, lui adressa un haussement de sourcil.

« Monsieur le Président ne reçoit personne. » dit-elle d'une voix de crécelle.

« Oh non, je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec le Président mais avec Quade Quahog, son fils. »

« Ah. »

La lenteur à laquelle la femme feuilletait son carnet de rendez-vous exaspérait Hermione. Elle se dandinait sur ses deux pieds, attendant impatiemment qu'elle arrive à la page du jour.

« Le bureau de monsieur Quahog est au dix-huitième étage. Il est prévenu de votre arrivée. »

Hermione remercia brièvement la réceptionniste et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle en emprunta un vide qui l'emmena jusqu'au dix-huitième étage en moins de trois secondes.

La sortie de l'ascenseur débouchait sur un long couloir éclairé par, au bout, une grande baie vitrée. Hermione s'adressa à la jeune femme derrière le bureau à droite.

« Bonjour. Hermione Granger j'ai … »

« … rendez-vous avec monsieur Quahog. » coupa la demoiselle qui devait à peine être majeure mais qui débordait d'énergie. « Il vous attend dans son bureau miss Granger. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau indiqué par la demoiselle et toqua trois fois contre la porte ornée d'une plaque portant le nom de Quade Quahog. Quand la personne à l'intérieur lui somma d'entrer, elle s'exécuta.

Le bureau de Quade Quahog, premier adjoint au Président du Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, était d'une abondante luxure. Les lourds meubles devaient tous venir de chez un antiquaire et les bibelots semblaient d'une valeur inestimable. Le bureau était baigné par la lumière du jour grâce à une immense baie vitrée donnant sur les jardins de l'Hôtel de Ville de New-York.

Derrière son imposant bureau en chêne massif, Quade Quahog ôta ses lunettes qu'il remonta sur sa tête. Le fils ainé Quahog était un charmant quarantenaire aux cheveux poivre et sel avec des yeux bleus clairs d'une profondeur innommable. Il était grand, fin et élancé. Il s'était levé et Hermione trottina jusqu'au lui pour lui serrer la main.

« Monsieur Quahog, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Hermione Granger, j'arrive de Londres, je viens de la part de Kingsley Shacklebolt. »

« Ah ! Ce bon vieux Kingsley ! Installez-vous miss Granger. »

Hermione prit place, les jambes habilement croisées, dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau.

« Vous êtes ici pour une mission d'observation, c'est bien cela ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Tout à fait. Au Ministère de la Magie à Londres je suis à la tête du Département de la justice magique. Monsieur Shacklebolt a souhaité que je vienne au MACUSA pour observer vos méthodes et ainsi revenir à Londres dans cinq mois avec de nouvelles ambitions et de nouveaux projets. »

Quahog hocha la tête.

« Kingsley m'a dit que vous étiez une jeune femme débrouillarde et intelligente, j'ai choisi de ne pas vous imposer de tuteur ou de responsable. Mary, une de mes assistantes, sera chargée de vous faire visiter l'entièreté du MACUSA et, plus en détails, notre section réservée à la justice. Là-bas, tout le monde est au courant de votre venue et connaît votre projet, ils auront à cœur de vous transmettre leur savoir et leurs manières de fonctionner. Notre but étant, sur le long terme, de développer grandement l'entente entre le Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique et le Ministère de la Magie londonien. »

Hermione approuvait avec des hochements de tête.

« Merci de votre confiance en tout cas, monsieur Quahog. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Quade. »

« Alors appelez-moi Hermione ! »

Elle lui sourit joyeusement avant de se faire raccompagner dehors.

Mary, apparemment l'une des trois assistantes du premier adjoint, passa la journée à lui faire découvrir les locaux du MACUSA.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, Hermione s'était rendue dans un pub irlandais dans le New-York moldu, tenu par des irlandais expatriés aux Etats-Unis. Une fois sa bière commandée et installée sur un des hauts tabourets du comptoir, elle fut interpellée par des voix familières dans son dos.

« À ta santé Pansy ! Et à ton nouveau travail. » dit un homme.

« Nouveau travail que j'ai commencé il y a presque six mois. Seulement, comme vous êtes des amis en carton, vous n'avez pas daigné venir avant. » répondit sèchement Pansy.

« Nous avons du travail à Londres nous aussi. » répliqua un deuxième homme.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Entre toi qui es libraire chez Fleury et Bott, toi qui essuies des verres au Chaudron Baveur et toi qui joues à la maîtresse, je n'appelle pas ça du travail. » critiqua la jeune femme.

« Excuse-nous, mademoiselle l'assistante du premier adjoint du Président du Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique. Nous, au moins, on a des jobs acquis par mérite et pas parce qu'on est passé sous le bureau. »

« Tu insinues que j'ai couché pour réussir ? »

« Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme. »

« Je rêve, tu … Drago ! » souffla la femme. « Tu lui as dit ? »

Drago Malefoy eut un rire moqueur.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit de ne pas le dire. »

« Non, bien sûr ! Quand je dis « Ça reste entre toi et moi », ça veut bien dire que ça reste entre toi et moi espèce de troll des montagnes ! »

Les deux autres garçons se mirent à rire.

« Ça va Pansy, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul pour réussir, on n'est personne pour te juger. »

« Si on considère que tu as eu ta place chez Fleury et Bott parce que tu te tapes la petite fille du gérant … »

« Tu couches avec Jessica Fleury ?! » s'exclama Drago. « J'ai essayé de me la faire, elle a refusé mes avances pendant toute une année. »

« Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre toi aussi Dray, tu n'es qu'une brute épaisse. »

« Personne ne s'en est jamais plaint. » bouda Drago.

« Bon les gars ! - et Pansy, oui, ça va. » tempéra un troisième homme. « On trinque ? Moi je n'attends que ça ! »

Au tintement des verres les uns contre les autres, Hermione ne résista pas à l'envie de tourner la tête. Grand bien lui prit, puisqu'elle croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson qui la désigna de l'index avec les yeux exorbités.

« Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! »

Les trois garçons, Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, regardèrent en direction du doigt pointé et si Blaise et Théodore eurent une expression d'étonnement quasi simultanée, Drago arbora son masque impassible.

« Hermione Granger à New-York. » constata Pansy. « Et visiblement tu ne t'habilles plus dans les friperies de Londres. »

« Et tu as découvert le maquillage. » ajouta Blaise.

« Et les décolletés. » termina Pansy.

Au sourire gêné de Théodore, Hermione remonta un peu son haut sur sa poitrine. Elle fut étonnée par le geste de la main que Pansy lui adressait, comme si elle l'invitait à se joindre à eux.

« Oh ne fais pas ta mijaurée, Granger, on ne va pas te bouffer ! »

Le combat intérieur entre son cerveau et sa conscience dura quelques secondes et elle décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à les rejoindre. Le temps avait bien passé depuis la fin de la guerre et même si elle ne s'était jamais réellement préoccupée du sort de ceux qui n'étaient pas du côté des gentils, elle savait faire la part des choses. Elle sauta de son tabouret et, sa bière à la main, elle vint timidement s'assoir à la table des quatre anciens Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici tous les quatre ? » s'enquit Hermione en les regardant tour à tour.

« La même chose que toi, on boit de la bière ! » répondit simplement Blaise en faisant tinter sa pinte contre celle d'Hermione. « Depuis qu'on a découvert la bière moldue, on ne peut plus s'en passer. »

« Non, je disais ici, à New-York. »

« On rend visite à Pansy qui travaille maintenant au MACUSA. » répondit Théodore.

« Elle a couché avec la moitié de New-York pour avoir le poste mais apparemment, c'était elle la meilleure dans son domaine ! » ajouta Blaise tandis que Pansy lui offrait un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Hermione était un peu décontenancée par le naturel qui se dégageait de cette conversation, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal. Et aussi par le regard de Malefoy qui se faisait insistant sur elle, et son silence glacial. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu et pourtant il ne lui semblait pas tellement différent de celui qu'il était lorsqu'il était adolescent. Toujours aussi blond et un air toujours aussi prétentieux peint sur son visage. Il faisait néanmoins beaucoup moins gamin capricieux mais plus ... homme.

« Félicitations tout de même Pansy. » dit Hermione. » Peu importe la manière dont tu as eu ce poste, cela ne regarde que toi. »

« C'est sûr que coucher pour réussir, ce n'est pas toi qui le ferais. » provoqua Pansy.

« Et ça serait tout à mon honneur. J'obtiens les choses parce que je les mérite, moi. »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es peut-être mieux fagotée qu'à l'école mais tu es toujours coincée du cul. »

« Pansy, arrête un peu. » tempéra Théodore qui se fit rembarrer d'un geste de la main.

« Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais à New-York ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je suis en mission d'observation pour le Ministère. Je suis au MACUSA pour cinq mois afin d'observer le fonctionnement des services et ramener à Londres de nouvelles ambitions. »

« Oh merde, ça veut dire qu'on va se croiser. » soupira Pansy.

« Et visiblement beaucoup puisque Quade Quahog est mon ancrage ici et comme, apparemment, tu es l'une de ses assistantes les plus dévouées … »

Son ironie fit ricaner Drago, qu'elle se décida à regarder. Le jeune homme était avachi sur sa banquette, le bras étendu sur le dossier et l'autre main dans sa poche. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dans un désordre étudié et il était habillé très élégamment, comme à l'accoutumée. D'un geste de la tête il dégagea les cheveux qui lui barraient la vue et Hermione put remarquer une longue cicatrice barrant son sourcil droit. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda à quoi elle était due, mais la voix de crécelle de Pansy la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

« Bon, c'est ma tournée ! Qui boit ? »

Les trois garçons levèrent simultanément la main et Hermione garda la sienne baissée. Pansy haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Elle a bu sa petite bière maintenant elle va rentrer, boire une infusion de camomille et se coucher ? »

« Je … non, je n'ai plus soif c'est tout. »

C'était une chose d'accepter de boire une fin de verre avec eux mais continuer la soirée en leur compagnie en était une autre. Elle était tolérante et peu rancunière mais il lui était un peu difficile d'oublier les moqueries qu'ils avaient eu à son égard.

« Allons Granger, la bière ne se boit pas par soif ! » expliqua Blaise. « Bois avec nous ! Allez, considère cette prochaine pinte comme le verre de la réconciliation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

Hermione était étonnée par les propos de Blaise et par la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient visiblement fait table rase du passé, eux. A part s'ils se moquaient d'elle, ce qui était fort probable de leur part.

« Merci mais je vais rentrer. Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Elle était à moitié debout, son sac sur l'épaule, quand elle fut stoppée par la voix traînante de Malefoy. Sa majesté daignait enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est qu'une pimbêche coincée du cul, pas foutue de boire deux bières d'affilé ? Ah ça pour sauver l'humanité il y a du monde, mais pour s'amuser, il n'y a plus personne. »

Le ton provocateur du blond suffit à la faire se rassoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se moque d'elle trop longtemps. Taquine, elle poussa son verre vide vers lui.

« Tu payes ta tournée, Malefoy. »

Pansy rigola et poussa elle aussi son verre vers Drago qui, toujours affalé dans sa banquette, étirait le coin de ses lèvres dans un sourire triomphant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione venait de terminer cul sec sa deuxième pinte, gracieusement offerte par Drago.

Décoincée par les effets de l'alcool, elle se faisait plus bavarde.

« Racontez-moi un peu ce que vous avez fait entre la fin de la guerre et aujourd'hui. »

Blaise raconta qu'il avait suivi des cours à l'université magique de Londres et qu'un stage très intéressant chez Fleury et Bott lui avait permis d'y avoir un poste de libraire qu'il occupait depuis cinq ans maintenant. Théodore, lui, avoua un peu tristement qu'après la mort de ses parents un an après la guerre, il avait été contraint d'avorter ses études de médicomagie et de travailler au Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir avoir de quoi se nourrir et se payer un logement, la fortune des Nott ayant été dilapidée par son père avant de mourir. Pansy resta évasive sur son « après-guerre » et ne parla que de ses brèves expériences professionnelles infructueuses jusqu'à sa décision de déménager à New-York pour travailler au MACUSA.

« Et toi, Malefoy ? »

Blaise redoubla d'un « Et oui toi, Malefoy, ça nous intéresse ! » un peu moqueur mais Hermione n'en tint pas compte, trop curieuse de savoir ce que Malefoy avait pu faire de sa noble carcasse.

Il dirigea ses yeux gris orageux vers elle et prit le temps de terminer sa pinte avant de s'exprimer.

« Après que Saint Potter ai témoigné en notre faveur, ma mère et moi avons quitté Londres pour la France. Là-bas j'ai suivi une formation de Maître des Potions et j'ai proposé mes services à Poudlard parce que je savais qu'après le départ de Slughorn ils n'avaient embauché que des incapables et qu'ils cherchaient un professeur compétent. C'est ma cinquième année d'enseignement. »

Hermione était surprise de l'évolution de la carrière professionnelle de son ennemi de toujours. En fait, elle constatait surtout que l'eau avait largement coulé sous les ponts et que, tout Malefoy qu'il était, il avait eu droit à sa deuxième chance.

« Et bien. J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu aies pu réussir de la sorte. »

« Désolé de te décevoir, Granger, mais je ne suis pas qu'un aristocrate incapable, je sais bouger mon cul pour les choses nécessaires et travailler en fait partie. »

« Non non, tu m'as mal comprise, je … »

« J'ai très bien saisi ce que tu voulais dire. » l'interrompit-il sèchement. « Il n'y a pas que toi qui as le droit de réussir ta vie. Navré de te l'apprendre mais ce n'est pas parce que nous étions à Serpentard que nous sommes dénués d'intelligence. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit Malefoy ! » grinça Hermione, vexée qu'il prenne tout de travers.

« Tu l'as très fortement pensé. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Tu étais un élève brillant et si à cette époque-là tu avais été moins ... moins _Malefoy_ , tu aurais été … »

« Aussi bon que toi ? » trancha-t-il. « Tu n'es pas la référence, Granger. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire ! Par la barbe de Merlin, ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge, j'ai même l'impression que c'est pire ! »

« Et encore, tu ne le fréquentes pas tous les jours … » se plaignit discrètement Théo.

« Je t'apporte tout mon soutien psychologique, Théodore. »

« Trêve de bavardages inutiles ! » coupa Pansy en tempérant l'échange de ses mains, espérant calmer l'orage. « On ne s'insulte pas le verre vide. »

Elle interpella le serveur d'un claquement de doigts autoritaire et ordonna la même chose pour tout le monde.

« Je vais vraiment devoir y aller, je.. »

« Oh tu n'es plus à ça près Granger. » imposa Pansy. « Je sens qu'une pinte de plus et elle se déshabille sur la table … » glissa-t-elle silencieusement à Blaise.

Hermione souffla un peu, désespérée d'être coincée dans cette bande de Serpentard. Mais au fond, avait-elle réellement envie de partir ? Probablement pas, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis un moment. Elle était curieuse de leurs comportements qui semblaient honnêtes. Contrairement à elle qui avait tendance à vivre dans le passé, eux étaient allés de l'avant comme s'ils avaient occulté la guerre et les mauvais sentiments. N'avaient-ils pas eu le bon comportement, eux ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione en était à sa troisième pinte et en plus de se débrider totalement, elle avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes et elle avait chaud.

« J'me demandais, avec vos à priori sur les moldus, qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans un bar moldu, dans le New-York moldu de surcroit ? »

Théodore prit le temps de lui répondre.

« Parce que les mentalités ont évoluées et nous avec. On a pris conscience que les moldus n'étaient pas si inférieurs qu'ils en avaient l'air et qu'ils avaient des choses tout à fait intéressantes. »

« Comme la télévision et les consoles de jeux. » s'extasia Blaise.

« Ou le fer à lisser ! » ajouta Pansy en agitant son carré court noir parfaitement raide.

« Et les ordinateurs. » compléta Drago qui s'était un peu calmé.

La liste des objets moldus découverts par les quatre amis s'allongea et Hermione riait du fait qu'ils s'extasient de leur utilité alors que c'étaient des objets qu'elle utilisait très souvent.

Soudain, un éclair de génie passa dans le regard noisette d'Hermione.

« Et la musique moldue, ça vous plaît ? »

Un simple petit quart d'heure plus tard, l'improbable bande d'anciens amis/ennemis était plongée dans la pénombre d'une boîte de nuit réputée de Manhattan à la décoration clinquante mais moderne dans les tons argentés et violets. Le club résonnait au son des dernières chansons moldues à la mode et Hermione dansait déjà sur place en attendant de remettre sa veste au vestiaire, sans réellement réaliser comment elle en était venue à leur proposer de sortir ici.

Tous installés dans des canapés et autour d'une table qui regorgeait de boissons différentes, Hermione tirait sans discontinuer Drago par le bras.

« Malefoooyyy ! Viens danser ! »

Agacé par son insistance, Drago secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, Granger, je ne danse pas. »

« Tu as peur d'abimer la semelle de tes chaussures vernies ? »

« Oui voilà, c'est ça. »

« Non je sais, en fait tu ne sais pas danser. Tu as peur d'être ridicule et de passer pour un gros naze ! »

« C'est ça. »

« Ou non. En fait tu es terriblement amoureux de moi et tu as peur que cette danse te fasse franchir la limite infranchissable ! »

Elle éclata de rire et Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

« Tu es bourrée, Granger, arrête. »

« Oh mais sors un peu ce Nimbus que t'as dans l'cul et viens danser ! »

Elle tira encore plus fort sur son poignet avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et Drago choisit d'obtempérer, sous les cris de Blaise et de Pansy. Cette dernière le retint par le bras.

« Fais gaffe, Drago. »

« Faire gaffe à quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Le regard noir de Pansy se faisait insistant, comme si elle le mettait en garde pour le protéger.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Drago, je ne plaisante pas. Si la situation prend une tournure que tu ne maîtrises pas, tu arrêtes. Compris ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'es pas ma mère, Parkinson. Donc tu vas arrêter de jouer les mères poules, compris ? »

Résignée, Pansy souffla brièvement par le nez.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Il se dégagea d'elle et rejoignit Hermione qui se trémoussait au centre de la piste.

Amusé par l'attitude que la jeune femme en face de lui avait à cause de l'alcool, tellement différente que quand elle avait cet air pincé et coincé, Drago se laissa aller et commença à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique. Il n'était pas un bon danseur mais il était en rythme et savait bouger son corps.

Désinhibée, Hermione vint nouer ses bras autour du cou de Drago alors que les mains de ce dernier venaient d'élire domicile sur ses hanches. Oubliant qu'elle avait son corps presque collé à celui qui était son ennemi juré il y a encore quelques heures, la brune souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La musique et l'alcool réinitialisaient son cerveau et plus rien n'avait d'importance à l'instant T, si ce n'était de s'amuser et de profiter de sa soirée. Et elle avait de plus en plus chaud.

Comme possédée par la musique, Hermione ferma les yeux tout en continuant d'onduler au rythme de la musique. Sentant les mains chaudes de Drago s'immiscer sous son haut, elle ouvrit un œil.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je suis peut-être bourrée mais je ne suis pas stupide. »

Je n'ai en aucun cas dit que tu l'étais. »

« Réponds à ma question. »

« Je te touche, Granger. Je te caresse parce que ça me démange les mains. »

Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul, sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Malgré la pénombre du lieu, le regard gris de Drago la transperça de part en part. Il lui faisait quoi là ?

« Oui, tu te fiches de moi. Tu vas t'empresser de tout leur raconter après et me faire passer pour la dernière des idiotes. »

« T'aimerais. T'aimerais que je me moque de toi et que je ne sois pas sérieux, parce que ça serait plus facile. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Je ne te suis pas Malefoy. »

Sa réflexion était ralentie par la bière et la vodka entamée en arrivant dans la boîte de nuit.

« Laisse tomber. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille. Et à vrai dire elle aurait peut-être préféré car ce qu'il fit à la place la rendit étrangement mal à l'aise mais emplie d'un sentiment inexplicable. Toujours en la tenant par les hanches, il la fit reculer pour qu'elle s'adosse à une colonne. La bouche du blond s'écrasa sur la sienne avec une fièvre indescriptible et elle fut dans l'incapacité de le repousser. Premièrement parce que ses gestes étaient ralentis et maladroits et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

La chaleur de sa bouche contre la sienne, son coeur prenant toute la place dans sa poitrine, cette électricité lui parcourant l'échine.

Drago Malefoy l'embrassait et elle adorait ça.

* * *

 **Tadam** ! Et voilà le premier bisou.

Pour reprendre ce que je disais la semaine dernière à propos de mes OC et concernant **Quade Quahog** , si Quahog est bien le nom du président du MACUSA, Quade se rapporte à un rugbyman australien que j'adore, **Quade Cooper**.

Alors, dîtes-moi tout. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce **premier bisou** ? Qu'imaginez-vous qu'il s'est passé par la suite ? Vous aimez mes trois autres Serpentard ?

 **Du love pour vous** , à mercredi prochain !


	5. Chapitre 5

**BONJOUR** ! Je suis en pleine forme, moi, c'est bientôt **Noël** :D

Et vous, comment vous allez ? Vous avez tous apprécié le chapitre **flashback** et vous m'en voyez ravie, vraiment. **Merci** , d'ailleurs, pour les reviews que vous me laissez depuis le début. **Ça m'encourage vraiment**.

Pour ce chapitre, retour dans le présent avec le **premier jour de cours à Poudlard**. Vous allez avoir un aperçu de comment est Drago en tant que professeur et je peux vous dire qu'il partage quelques traits de caractère avec Rogue dans ce domaine là .. Je vous laisse juger par vous même ;)

PS : J'ai lâché une p'tite bombe en fin de chapitre.

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Premiers pas**

Drago avait beau attaquer sa sixième année en tant que professeur de potions, il considérait chaque rentrée comme un nouveau départ. Sa réputation auprès de ses élèves n'était plus à faire : on le disait autoritaire, exigent, parfois taciturne et lunatique, et même tyrannique dans ses mauvais jours. Il était craint de ses élèves mais tous respectaient son travail et son indéniable talent pour les potions.

Vêtu d'une chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon qui mettait en valeur ses jambes fuselées, il ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et rejoignit la grande salle.

Sur son passage, il entendait sans arrêt des chuchotements. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher car il faisait tout pour qu'on ait des choses à dire sur lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'en passant près de la table des Serpentard qu'il aurait droit à des sourires, mais il trouvait beaucoup plus sympa de provoquer les autres. En tant que Directeur des Serpentard depuis l'année précédente, il se devait de respecter les traditions.

Il glaça du regard les tremblotants première année avant de prendre place à la table des professeurs. Il salua ses voisins et ne put s'empêcher de porter son regard vers l'autre bout de la table, là où était installée Hermione. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'elle mangeait distraitement un toast à la confiture de sa main gauche alors que sa main droite tenait un livre qu'elle dévorait. Elle était définitivement toujours la même sur certains points. Il y avait une boucle brune qui tombait devant ses yeux et qu'elle remettait systématiquement derrière son oreille. Il aurait voulu changer de place pour aller définitivement fixer cette mèche qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval.

Il mangea convenablement et ne prit la direction des cachots que lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde avait quitté la pièce. Il avait l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de première année pour leur tout premier cours et il s'en frottait déjà les mains.

Il entra dans les cachots dans un mouvement de cape impérial, claquant la lourde porte derrière lui et faisant sursauter presque la totalité des élèves.

« Drago Malefoy, Maître des Potions. Le premier qui utilise sa baguette ou même, qui ose à peine la sortir sans mon autorisation préalable, écopera de dix points en moins pour sa maison et le droit de récurer les chaudrons jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, est-ce que j'ai été suffisamment clair ? »

Aucun ne broncha. Les Serpentard étaient à peine plus à l'aise mais les Gryffondor étaient à deux doigts de se liquéfier sur leur banc.

« Je répète au cas où l'information ne serait pas arrivée jusqu'à vos misérables cerveaux de véracrasses, ai-je été clair ? »

Sa voix grave résonna dans les cachots et les élèves finirent par tous hocher la tête.

Tout en retirant sa cape qu'il déposa sur le dossier de son siège de bureau, il mit en garde ses élèves.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous deveniez tous des potionnistes d'exception. Il y en aura peut-être qu'un seul d'entre vous qui obtiendra des notes suffisamment bonnes pour continuer les potions aux ASPICS, et encore. Seulement j'attends de vous que vous soyez concentrés, impliqués et dévoués. Un seul écart, un seul devoir non fait, et je vous fais avaler votre poids en cervelle de macaque. »

Il prit appui sur son bureau, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et désigna du menton un petit garçon brun au premier rang.

« Vous. »

« Victor Harrington, monsieur. »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous présenter. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Drago fusilla du regard les Serpentard à sa droite qu'il entendait ricaner et ils se turent dans l'instant.

« On recommence. Vous. Ouvrez votre manuel Mille herbes et champignons magiques à la page soixante-deux et lisez. »

Victor ouvrit fébrilement le livre et tourna les pages en tremblant. Drago, fier de lui, tapait du pied par terre pour signifier son impatience. Le garçon s'activa et lut à voix haute la page en question. Drago put rebondir sur sa lecture et commencer son cours devant des élèves qui commençaient à comprendre pourquoi leur professeur de potions était surnommé « Le tyran blond ».

xxxxxxxxxx

Au troisième étage, l'ambiance était très différente.

Alors que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor faisaient connaissance avec leur professeur de potions au sous-sol, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle découvraient la nouvelle professeure de sortilèges.

Hermione était déjà dans la salle de classe, installée à son bureau, quand les élèves firent leur entrée. Dans les rangs, cela chuchotait déjà.

« Elle est plus jeune que la majorité des profs ici ! »

« Et carrément plus jolie. »

« Mon frère m'a dit qu'il la connaissait. Il paraît que c'est une amie d'Harry Potter. »

« Harry Potter ?! Le gars qui a battu Voldemort ? »

« Ouaip, lui-même. Apparemment, elle s'est battue avec lui. »

« Oui, il y avait une photo d'elle dans La Gazette du Sorcier ce matin, l'article disait qu'elle a quitté son travail au Ministère de la Magie pour venir donner des cours à Poudlard. On n'a pas idée de faire ça ! Quitter Poudlard et y revenir après. Moi j'vous jure, une fois parti du collège je n'y remettrai plus les pieds ! »

La conversation ne put durer plus longtemps puisqu'Hermine avait toussoté pour attirer l'attention de ses premiers élèves.

« Bonjour à tous ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

« Bonjour professeur Granger. » répondirent les élèves à l'unisson.

Gonflée par un sentiment de bonheur intense, elle reprit.

« Je me présente, Hermione Granger, je serai votre professeur de sortilèges cette année. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, nous allons rapidement commencer le cours. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que même s'il s'agit de ma première année d'enseignement, je vais tout faire pour que nous passions une bonne année et pour que vous appreniez beaucoup de choses qui vous seront utiles. »

Elle leur expliqua rapidement la façon dont elle allait organiser son programme, en insistant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de théorie sans pratique et que ses cours allaient s'articuler sur l'apprentissage théorique de sortilèges et sur leur mise en pratique jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement maîtrisés.

« Avez-vous éventuellement des questions avant que nous ne commencions ? »

Etonnée de voir plusieurs mains se lever, elle interrogea une jeune fille dans le fond.

« Mon frère est en troisième année et hier il m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait de vue. Il dit que vous êtes une amie d'Harry Potter, c'est vrai ?

La question de la jeune fille déclencha une vague de chuchotements dans la classe. Ne s'attendant pas à une question qui concernerait ses fréquentations, Hermione chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

« Je ne pense pas que mes relations personnelles en dehors du travail vous concernent mais pour répondre à votre question, oui, Harry Potter est un de mes meilleurs amis. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble, ici, et je l'ai toujours soutenu dans toutes ses … comment dire … péripéties, que vous devez connaître car elles sont expliquées en long, en large et en travers dans les livres d'Histoire. Maintenant que vous le savez, je ne répondrai qu'à des questions ayant un rapport avec le cours de sortilèges. »

Elle en eut quelques-unes auxquelles elle répondit avec ferveur, avant de débuter son cours par un sort basique pour qu'elle puisse évaluer le niveau et l'aisance des élèves avec leur baguette.

xxxxxxxxxx

Midi. Les élèves affamés se pressaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la grande salle, n'hésitant pas à bousculer tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, y compris leur professeur de potions qui grinçait des dents à peine se faisait-il frôler par un enfant.

« LE PROCHAIN QUE J'ATTRAPE EN TRAIN DE COURIR AURA UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE DANS LES CACHOTS ! » tonna-t-il, faisant ralentir immédiatement la foule.

« On dirait Rusard quand tu parles comme ça. Fais gaffe, tu deviens aigri avant l'heure, Malefoy. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à une Hermione assise sur un banc en pierre, qui ne le regardait pas car elle avait les yeux vissés sur un bouquin qui devait dater de l'âge de pierre. Ses yeux remontèrent avidement le long de ses jambes dénudées jusqu'à la naissance de sa jupe, puis dans son léger décolleté, sa nuque qui appelait aux baisers, ses lèvres roses et charnues, ses joues colorées de nature qu'il adorait.

Il se gifla mentalement avant de revenir à la raison.

« Si on les laisse faire, ces morveux, ils prennent la confiance et on se retrouve non pas dans une école mais dans un cirque. »

« Laissez-les vivre un peu, ce sont des enfants. »

« Oui, justement, ce sont des enfants. Et Merlin sait que les enfants sont la réincarnation du Diable. »

Elle daigna lever les yeux de son livre.

« Tu es passé maître dans l'art de l'exagération. N'oublie pas que tu as aussi été un enfant. »

« J'étais un enfant modèle. Rusard n'a jamais pu me reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

« Bien sûr, parce que tu étais un fayot. »

« Moi ?! » s'offusqua Drago, une main sur le cœur. « Tu me fends le cœur, Granger, en m'insultant de la sorte. »

« Pauvre amour. »

Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec, faisant voler la poussière qui se trouvait dessus et la faisant toussoter par la même occasion.

Après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide, Drago s'assit à côté d'elle. Le contact de sa cuisse contre la sienne fit frissonner Hermione.

« Comment s'est passé ton premier cours ? » demanda-t-il.

« Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ma vie ? »

« Depuis qu'il n'y a personne autour pour se rendre compte que nous pouvons parler de manière civilisée sans nous sauter à la gorge. »

Elle coula vers lui un regard empli de sous-entendus.

« Ça commence à grandement m'agacer. »

« De quoi ? »

« De devoir faire semblant ! C'est facile de faire semblant de te détester quand tu n'es pas là, mais quand je t'ai pas loin de moi, c'est compliqué. »

« C'était convenu comme ça Granger. Au cas où tu ne te souviennes pas des hiboux que nous avons échangés, quand tu as … »

« Je sais ! Quand j'ai accepté le poste on en a discuté et c'était clair entre nous, il fallait faire comme si nous nous détestions. Mais ma question maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, c'est pourquoi ? Et pendant combien de temps ? »

« Ca fait deux question ça. »

« Réponds ou je te roule la pelle du siècle, ici, sur ce banc. »

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Non, tu te caches Drago. Tu fais semblant. Quand nous étions à New-York c'était facile. Tu étais toi même parce que nous étions entourés de tes amis. Les gens ici aussi ont le droit de voir que tu as changé. »

« Je n'ai pas changé, j'ai … »

« Oh évite moi ce refrain s'il te plaît, je l'ai trop entendu. »

Drago marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qu'elle choisit de ne pas relever.

« Je sais que ça te fait peur, que ce que je voudrais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, on en a parlé. Mais … Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver un compromis ? »

La phrase d'Hermione dut intéresser Drago parce qu'il la regarda avec un sourcil relevé.

« On pourrait commencer par … je ne sais pas moi … se tolérer en public ? »

« Comme des amis ? »

« Du jour au lendemain non, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Mais au moins arrêter de s'insulter, petit à petit. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Drago prit le temps de la réflexion. Elle avait tant de fois été confrontée à sa spontanéité et son caractère de cochon qu'elle s'attendait à une vive réponse négative mais non, il semblait considérer sa proposition.

« Bon. Ok. Disons, une entente cordiale comme deux collègues sans s'envoyer des pavés à travers la tronche. Première étape. »

Elle sourit, creusant au coin de ses joues d'adorables fossettes.

« Merci. »

Merlin savait la portée et la signification que pouvait avoir ce remerciement dans la bouche d'Hermione et dans ces conditions. Elle se leva et, son livre serré contre sa poitrine, elle reculait doucement en le regardant.

« Vingt et une heure trente, et ne sois pas en retard. »

Aussitôt, les lèvres de Drago dessinèrent un charmant sourire et il ne put retenir un petit rire enfantin.

xxxxxxxxxx

Installé à la bibliothèque, Teddy gigotait dans tous les sens sur son banc. Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il recommençait sa lettre pour son parrain et il n'était jamais satisfait. Il leva les yeux au plafond pour chercher l'inspiration et finit par se lancer.

« _Parrain,_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais tout est passé tellement vite que je trouve à peine le temps de me poser._

 _J'ai été réparti à Poufsouffle, comme maman. J'ai rencontré quelques personnes de ma maison, ils sont sympas, mais la plupart ne comprennent pas trop ma différence. Ce n'est pas grave._

 _J'ai eu mon premier cours ce matin et c'était celui de sortilèges. Hermione est une super prof ! Elle a même un peu parlé de toi au début du cours, des élèves voulaient savoir si elle était vraiment ton amie._

 _Je t'écrirai ce week-end pour te dire comment s'est passée cette semaine._

 _Je t'embrasse. Et embrasse Ginny, James, Albus et Lily pour moi._

 _Teddy._

 _PS : Notre prof de potions s'appelle Malefoy, c'est aussi le Directeur de la maison Serpentard. Je crois que je t'ai déjà entendu parler de lui, il a l'air d'avoir le même âge que toi, Hermione et Ron. Tu le connais ?_ »

Finalement fier de lui, il plia son parchemin et se pressa à la volière pour aller l'accrocher à la patte d'un hibou qui prit aussitôt le chemin du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre du salon et James se précipita pour aller récupérer le parchemin accroché à sa patte. Il donna un petit morceau de son biscuit à l'animal qui reprit son envol.

Il reconnut le nom de son père sur l'enveloppe et en voyant l'insigne de Poudlard au dos il en conclut rapidement qui était l'émissaire.

« PAPAAAA ! » hurla-t-il.

« Baisse le volume, James, s'il te plait, ta sœur fait la sieste. »

L'aîné Potter rouspéta en silence et tendit l'enveloppe à son père.

« C'est Teddy ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis ! C'est Teddy qui écrit ? » insista le garçon en sautant sur place pour essayer de voir ce qui était écrit.

« Oui c'est lui, attends. »

Harry s'assit dans le canapé et laissa son fils venir s'installer à sa gauche, tandis qu'Albus venait de débouler dans le salon pour bondir lui aussi sur le canapé. Le père de famille lut la lettre à voix haute, sa voix faiblissant à la lecture du post scriptum.

Drago Malefoy ?

Ses garçons étaient partis jouer et Harry accueillit Ginny qui rentrait de son entraînement de Quidditch. Le couple avait réussi à aménager leurs horaires de travail pour s'occuper des enfants quand ces derniers n'avaient pas école. Lily était encore trop petite mais James et Albus étaient inscrits dans une école primaire moldue.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » s'enquit Harry en venant embrasser sa femme en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Un peu fatigante. » répondit Ginny en se serrant contre son mari. « J'ai travaillé quelques figures. J'ai manqué trois fois de m'écraser au sol mais au moins maintenant, je maîtrise deux de ces figures. »

« Fais attention à toi quand même. »

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Harry avait tendance à être très protecteur avec Ginny, peut-être trop même. La benjamine des Weasley avait un légendaire tempérament de feu. Elle était casse-cou au Quidditch et Harry craignait toujours qu'elle ne se blesse. Seulement il avait beau la mettre en garde, elle était tellement têtue que ça rentrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre.

La rousse aperçut l'enveloppe cachetée par le sceau de Poudlard qu'Harry avait posé sur la table.

« Oh, Teddy a écrit ? »

« Oui ! Il est à Poufsouffle. »

« Comme Tonks. C'est génial, elle serait terriblement fière de lui et Remus aussi. »

« Oui. Il dit que ses camarades ne comprennent pas sa métamorphomagie mais je ne lui donne pas plus d'une semaine pour tous les faire rire avec ses changements physiques. »

« Je n'en doute pas non plus ! »

Ginny câlina son mari un instant et le sentit plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Si si, c'est juste que … Tu savais que Malefoy était devenu professeur à Poudlard ? »

« Neville avait parlé de sa prise de fonction il y a quelques années il me semble, mais comme il t'arrive souvent de n'écouter les conversations que d'une oreille distraite si ton cerveau est trop occupé par une affaire ... »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il se retint car, de toute évidence, Ginny avait raison.

« Peut-être que ça m'était sorti de l'esprit, oui. Mon témoignage en sa faveur lors de son procès a dû jouer dans l'obtention de ce poste. »

« Sûrement ... En tout cas, j'en connais une qui doit passer de bons moments avec Malefoy comme collègue. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Hermione avec Malefoy dans les pattes.

« Je l'imagine de là. Elle doit l'insulter à tout va et lui ne doit pas être en reste. »

xxxxxxxxxx

« Drago … Drago … Oh Merlin ! Aaaah ! »

Le corps d'Hermione se raidit, son dos se cambra, ses mains serraient le drap, et le plaisir prenait petit à petit toute la place dans son corps. Une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle et un feu d'artifice éclata dans son bas-ventre, la faisant gémir de plaisir en même temps que Drago lâchait un rugissement rauque en fermant les yeux.

Il roula à côté d'elle, essoufflé, ses yeux rivés sur le sommet du lit à baldaquin dans lequel ils venaient de faire l'amour. La pièce était tellement silencieuse qu'il aurait pu jurer entendre le cœur d'Hermione tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

Le drap remonté sur sa poitrine, Hermione se pencha sur sa table de chevet pour avaler une potion de contraception avant de venir se blottir contre le corps nu et chaud de son amant.

« Ce n'est encore pas ce soir que je pourrai envoyer un hibou à ma mère pour lui dire que j'ai assuré la continuité de la lignée Malefoy et qu'elle aura un petit fils dans neuf mois ? »

Il ricana quand Hermione le tapa à l'épaule.

« Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas avec ça Drago ! C'est très sérieux. Si je manque une potion de contraception après un rapport, tu vas te retrouver plus tôt que prévu coincé entre des bavoirs et des couches sales. »

Drago grimaça à la simple idée de devoir changer une couche.

« Ouais. Moi aussi je vais arrêter de plaisanter avec ça. »

Un bras autour de la taille de Drago, Hermione caressait son flanc du bout des ongles et elle se plaisait à le sentir frémir sous ses gestes. Elle savait que, malgré les apparences et ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il adorait qu'on soit tendre avec lui.

« Tu as encore cours avec des première année demain ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans changer de position. Lui, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre derrière sa tête, baissa son regard sur elle.

« Il faut que je te dise, par rapport à Teddy, il … »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est un loup garou en plus d'un métamorphomage ? »

« Même si j'aimerais te voir te débrouiller face à un pré-adolescent loup garou, non, sa lycanthropie ne s'est jamais développée. C'est au sujet de sa métamorphomagie. Teddy est très solitaire et il sait qu'il est différent des autres. Ne le prend jamais à partie à propos de ça et ne mets pas sa différence en avant. »

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Parce que je te connais. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

« Bon, d'accord. »

« Merci. C'est un garçon très fragile émotionnellement, il n'a pas besoin d'être au centre de l'attention. »

« C'est dommage, j'avais déjà préparé tout un stock de remarques cinglantes à propos de ses cheveux bleus. »

Sachant que c'était faux, Hermione ne releva pas.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Drago avait décidé de rester avec elle alors elle profitait simplement du moment. Elle profitait de sa douce peau d'albâtre, de son corps fin sous ses doigts, de son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration apaisée, de son parfum viril et de ses doigts qui caressaient son épaule avec tendresse.

« Drago ? »

« Hum ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix somnolente.

« Tu t'endormais, excuse-moi. Rendors-toi. »

Elle se redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue imberbe. Drago émit une sorte de grognement d'ours et elle choisit de le laisser s'endormir.

Là, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. C'était rare qu'il accepte de rester dormir avec elle et ça l'amenait à réfléchir. Portant son regard sur lui et s'assurant qu'il dormait à poings fermés, elle chuchota en laissant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu prendras conscience que tu peux te montrer tel que tu es avec d'autres personnes que moi ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu reviendras sur les paroles que tu as eues à New-York ? »

Elle soupira doucement.

« Je t'aime. Idiot. »

* * *

* Sourire angélique *

La semaine prochaine, **retour à New-York** avec un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup :D

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! Puisqu'on ne se reverra pas ici d'ici là, je vous souhaite de passer un **joyeux Noël** , pour celles/ceux qui le fêtent et sinon pour les autres, simplement des bons moments :)

PS qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire : J'écris en ce moment une **Charmione** (Charlie x Hermione) et c'est un projet qui me tient vraiment à coeur parce que c'est un couple que j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps et que j'adore, parce que je trouve qu'il y a moyen d'exploiter beaucoup de choses entre eux, notamment car comme nous connaissons peu de choses sur Charlie, il y a matière à développer son personnage à fond. Enfin bref. J'ai le pitch, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, j'ai plein d'idées, mais je cherche un(e) bêta qui aurait envie de se lancer dans l'aventure avec moi, pour m'aider à faire quelque chose de vraiment bien. Donc si vous êtes chaud, que vous avez un 'tit peu d'expérience dans l'écriture/relecture, que vous vous intéressez un minimum à ce couple, ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un que ça intéresserait, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos CV .. Ahah, je plaisante, dîtes-le moi en review et on en discutera ;)

 **Du love pour vous** , à mercredi prochain !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir !**  
Je poste un petit peu plus tard que d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire plus tôt.

Déjà, j'espère que vous avez tous passé un **bon Noël** , que vous avez été gâtés et que vous avez bien digéré (a). Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fêté Noël, j'espère que vous passez de belles journées d'hiver ! Même moi qui habite dans le sud, je commence un peu à me geler, ahah.

 **Revenons à notre petite histoire**. Déjà, **merci** encore et toujours pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur et ça me confirme dans l'idée que cette histoire vaut peut-être le coup d'être lue :) Pour les **lecteurs fantômes** , je vous vois, vous avez le droit de laisser un avis de passage tel des facteurs de la review, je ne vous en voudrais pas du tout, bien au contraire !

Vous l'attendiez, c'est un **retour à New-York** que je vous offre ici. Vous saurez ce qu'à dit **Drago** à **Hermione** et ce qui les a conduit à devenir ce qu'ils sont dans le présent. **Bonne lecture ! (PS : il y a un tout petit lemon dans le chapitre)**

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Il** **voulait s'amuser**

 **New-York. Huit mois plus tôt. Janvier 2009.**

Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était tout sauf innocent.

L'alcool ayant emporté toute la timidité et la retenue d'Hermione, elle ne se cachait plus derrière une fausse pudeur et son partenaire en profitait. Leurs langues s'accordant sur un ballet maîtrisé, Drago était sauvage, avide, passionné, comme s'il mettait en pratique quelque chose qu'il avait révisé pendant des heures.

Comme si son cerveau avait occulté tout le mauvais qui pouvait se dégager de Malefoy, elle le regarda, le souffle court, ses dents mordant sa lèvre.

« C'était quoi, _ça_ ? »

« Un baiser, Granger. Rien qu'un baiser. »

« Ce n'était pas juste un baiser Malefoy. »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y a rien eu de plus qu'un baiser. »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça. Mais … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ici ? »

« Je n'allais pas t'emmener dehors pour le faire et pourquoi toi … Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu as embrassé une Sang-de-Bourbe, Malefoy. Tu veux peut-être passer aux toilettes pour te rincer la bouche ou aller la désinfecter avec une grande gorgée de vodka ? »

Ses yeux gris devinrent orageux et si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était vexé.

« Bon sang Granger, n'as-tu donc pas grandi ? » tempêta le jeune homme. « Il s'est passé dix ans ! Dix putains d'années ! On a tous eu le temps de réviser notre jugement en dix ans mais visiblement, ce sont les plus tolérants qui font une fixette sur le passé. »

« Je … Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Je ne suis pas blessé. Je suis vexé que tu puisses encore croire que nous sommes des arriérés. Il fut un temps où c'était le cas et même pendant ce temps-là, ce n'était pas forcément ce que nous pensions au fond de nous-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Il roula des yeux en soufflant par le nez.

« La vivacité d'esprit est une vertu qui se perd. Je veux dire par là que je n'ai jamais réellement détesté les nés-moldus. Je vous détestais parce qu'on me disait de le faire, que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir accès à la magie avec des parents moldus, que vous ne deviez pas être les égaux des sang-pur. Mais ce ne sont que des foutaises, tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que je n'ai jamais connu. »

Le compliment était tout de même bon à prendre. Au fond d'elle, aussi méchant avait pu être Drago envers elle, Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'il était surtout dirigé par son père qui lui dictait le moindre des gestes qu'il devait faire et la moindre pensée qu'il devait avoir. Ce qu'il venait d'avouer ne fit qu'appuyer sa théorie.

Malgré tout, Hermione fit un peu la moue.

« Ok ok. Est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si je n'avais rien dit et reporter cette conversation à plus tard ? »

Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle s'impatientait. Drago haussa un sourcil inquisiteur avant de finalement sourire malicieusement.

« Tu es pressée, Granger ? »

« Je dis juste que tu avais entamé quelque chose de fort intéressant et que je te conseille grandement de continuer. »

Le blond approcha son visage à quelques micro centimètres de son vis-à-vis, à tel point qu'elle pouvait nettement sentir dans son haleine un mélange de houblon et de vodka au soda.

« Tu t'impatientes. »

« Clairement. Et tu ne fais qu'augmenter le désir. »

« Le désir ? » releva Drago.

« Non d'une chouette, mais quand tu embrasses une fille toi, de cette façon-là en plus, tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle réagisse un tant soit peu ? »

« Je te fais marcher. »

Il glissa une main sous la cuisse d'Hermione qu'il fit remonter le long de sa hanche. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec tout autant de fièvre. La brune profita de la position de sa jambe pour le rapprocher d'elle au maximum, à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir une discrète bosse se former dans le jean de Drago. Ses mains s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux, elle n'avait aucune idée de la tournure que prendraient les événements.

Mais une chose était sûre ; elle adorait ce jeu qui s'installait entre elle et Malefoy. Ces baisers lui donnaient une totale impression de lâcher prise et de renouveau qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

xxxxxxxxxx

De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, trois paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur Hermione et Drago.

« Cinq gallions qu'il se la fait ce soir. » paria Blaise en tendant une main devant Pansy, l'autre devant Théodore.

« J'en parie dix ! » accepta Théo en tapant dans la main de son ami.

Pansy, elle, dégagea violemment sa main.

« Ça vous fait rire ?! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Visiblement toi non. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? Enfin, par les caleçons de Salazar, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Drago agir comme ça avec une fille ?! »

« Honnêtement ? Oui. »

« Tu l'as souvent vu danser ? Discuter avec une fille plus de cinq minutes et ne pas l'emmener baiser dans les toilettes ? Rire ? L'embrasser sans arrière-pensée ? »

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent, comme si Pansy venait de leur exposer la vérité qu'il ne pouvait nier.

« Il va me tuer s'il apprend que je vous l'ai dit mais … Drago est fou de cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger ! Il est fou d'elle depuis qu'il a dix-sept ans et cet amour dépasse l'entendement ! »

« Attend un peu. » releva Blaise. « Notre Drago est amoureux ? Qui plus est d'Hermione Granger ? Et il ne m'a jamais rien dit ?! »

« Amoureux je n'en sais rien, il n'a jamais utilisé ce mot en parlant d'elle. Et force est de constater qu'il me fait plus confiance qu'à toi, Zabini. »

Les deux garçons glissèrent leurs yeux vers Hermione et Drago qui, tout en dansant, se taquinaient par des regards ou des gestes équivoques à la manière d'un « _Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis_ ».

« C'est pour ça que tu lui as dit de faire gaffe à lui ? »

Pansy hocha la tête en se frottant le front.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre, qu'il profite de la situation parce qu'elle est bourrée et que demain il regrette. »

« Regretter ? Tu rigoles, s'il est aussi fou d'elle que tu le dis, il sera ravi d'avoir passé la nuit avec elle. Bourrée ou pas bourrée. »

« Drago est peut-être irresponsable mais il n'est pas idiot. Il veut Granger et il l'aura avec son consentement. »

« Apparemment il l'a eu, son consentement. » constata Théo en pointant du doigt les deux intéressés.

Drago venait d'attraper la main d'Hermione et, à l'abri des regards indiscrets - n'incluant, du coup, pas les trois anciens Serpentard -, ils avaient transplané.

xxxxxxxxxx

La tête lui tournait un peu à cause de l'alcool associé au transplanage et surtout à cause du fait qu'elle tournait sur elle-même depuis cinq minutes pour inspecter les lieux.

« Ben dis donc. Ça paye bien d'être prof à Poudlard visiblement, vu la chambre d'hôtel que tu te payes. »

« Tu oublies aussi comment je m'appelle. »

« C'est vrai. » affirma Hermione en le pointant du doigt.

Ils avaient tous les deux transplané dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'occupait Drago pendant son séjour à New-York. Elle était dans les tons de beige et un jaune ocre très doux aux yeux. Au fond de la pièce trônait un lit king size qui semblait moelleux à souhait, couvert d'une parure de lit blanche, avec de chaque côté, une table de chevet où reposait un bouquet de fleurs fraiches. Il y avait également un bureau, un fauteuil en tissu doré et le sol était recouvert d'une moquette beige.

Hermione regardait Drago du coin de l'œil, ce dernier étant en train de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise tout en contemplant la vue qu'il avait sur Central Park. Il faisait nuit mais les réverbères éclairaient suffisamment pour faire briller le paysage.

Sa posture dans la lumière faisait gonfler le cœur d'Hermione. Il était divin.

Elle secoua machinalement la tête, s'engueulant elle-même mentalement de penser une chose pareille.

« Tu … Euh … Les toilettes ? S'te plaît. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Il ne se retourna pas, lui indiquant d'un geste de la main une porte au fond de la pièce.

Hermione fronça les sourcils face à son mutisme et pénétra dans la salle de bain en essayant de contenir son « oh » de surprise. La salle de bain, tout en marbre et dorures, devait faire la taille de son appartement à Londres. Il y avait une cabine de douche immense, une baignoire pouvant accueillir largement deux personnes, deux éviers et des toilettes.

Elle n'admira pas plus longtemps les lieux, préférant faire sa petite affaire avant de se laver les mains et de sortir.

Elle découvrit dans la chambre un Drago torse nu qui, visiblement, attendait qu'elle sorte. Cette vision déclencha une tornade dans le bas de son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir si peu vêtu et ce qu'elle s'imaginait du corps de Drago Malefoy, elle ne le devait qu'aux dires de ses fréquentations féminines à Poudlard qui s'étaient vantées haut et fort d'avoir couché avec le playboy des Serpentard. Sauf que là, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était beau.

Ses cheveux blonds brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Il était très fin, imberbe, avec seulement une lignée de poils blonds clairs partant de son nombril jusqu'à sa ceinture. Elle ne voyait rien de plus mais elle se doutait que le chemin continuait jusqu'à l'objet du désir. Sa taille fine était légèrement marquée et quand il se tourna pour rejoindre le lit, elle remarqua deux adorable fossettes au creux de ses reins. Ce détail physique suffit à la faire rougir.

Drago, lui, la regarda sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avait cet air un peu paumé que peuvent avoir les gens qui ont abusé de l'alcool. Elle avait cependant l'air tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et disait, son ivresse lui permettait juste de se décoincer un peu. Elle avait aussi un côté naïf, candide, innocent, la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas en train de la déshabiller comme il l'aurait fait avec une autre.

Ses boucles brunes caressaient ses épaules, ses yeux noisettes le fuyaient, elle gigotait sur place en triturant ses doigts comme quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là. Il avait attendu ce moment. Il l'avait espéré. Et là, il ne savait plus comment faire, comme s'il était un adolescent qui sentait arriver sa première fois.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si elle comptait rester plantée là comme une mandragore pendant encore longtemps mais sa requête s'évanouit au bord de ses lèvres. Elle s'était approchée de lui à vive allure avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque et de l'embrasser sauvagement, faisant grandir une fièvre qui fit bouillonner le sang dans ses veines. Il y avait entre eux une électricité palpable. Une attirance qui avait été brisée seulement par l'alcool.

Elle remonta ses doigts dans sa crinière blonde, lui faisant étouffer un gémissement contre sa bouche. D'instinct, en deux secondes, elle avait trouvé une de ses zones érogènes les plus sensibles. Il la souleva par les cuisses sans lâcher ses lèvres et la porta jusqu'au lit où il la laissa élégamment tomber, restant au-dessus d'elle avec un air de gentil prédateur.

Attirés comme des aimants, il était impossible pour l'un de lâcher l'autre et l'attirance allait dans les deux sens. Les mains d'Hermione s'activaient à débarrasser Drago de son jean, tandis que les mains de Drago découvraient les formes féminines de sa partenaire par-dessus le tissu. L'un comme l'autre furent en tenue d'Adam et d'Eve en moins d'une minute. Brûlants de désir, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, prêts à exploser, ils s'accordèrent d'un regard. Le blond ne prit pas de gant et s'immisça en Hermione, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

Les ongles s'enfonçant régulièrement dans les épaules de son amant, Hermione se rattrapait en embrassant sa peau quand elle sentait qu'elle y était allée un peu fort. Drago avait l'air d'en avoir cure. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Et il n'y avait que lui.

Ils s'aimèrent longtemps. Toute la nuit. Il n'eut pas d'égoïsme, pas d'égocentrisme. Il ne fit pas passer son plaisir avant celui d'Hermione, non, au contraire. Il apprivoisait la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre de ses sentiments, il prenait soin d'elle et la considérait avec amour. Elle, elle s'était donnée à lui sans retenue. Elle se sentait regardée avec envie, d'un regard profond qui n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Drago Malefoy lui avait fait l'amour, dans le respect des sentiments. Sans mépris, sans haine, sans préjugés.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand la lumière du jour parvint jusqu'aux yeux pourtant clos d'Hermione, elle en cligna plusieurs fois pour adapter ses paupières à la lumière. Elle mit deux bonnes minutes avant de remettre ses pensées en ordre et les environs lui permirent d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

La vue sur Central Park, le lit king size, la bouche pâteuse. Elle leva légèrement le drap avec lequel elle était couverte et le baissa aussitôt, écarquillant les yeux en se découvrant nue. Elle tourna sa tête sur la gauche et fit face à un Drago Malefoy endormi sur le ventre, en position étoile de mer, les jambes écartées et un bras autour de sa taille. Il était nu comme un ver lui aussi, ce qui lui permit d'en tirer la conclusion qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Tout lui revint petit à petit en mémoire. Le bar, les bières, le club, la vodka, la musique, la piste de danse, le baiser et le reste. Elle avait encore en mémoire les baisers de Drago, cette fièvre, ce désir, cette chaleur. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore sentir la pression de ses lèvres sur les moindres recoins de sa peau.

Elle fixa le plafond avec intensité comme si les réponses à ses questions allaient s'inscrire dessus. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'homme à sa gauche et en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas besoin de réponses. Il avait l'air si doux, si innocent, si vulnérable, qu'elle n'eut pas à chercher plus loin. Si elle avait couché avec lui c'est qu'elle en avait eu terriblement envie.

D'instinct, elle remonta encore un peu plus le drap sur elle en le sentant bouger à ses côtés. Il grognait comme un ours mal léché.

« Tu es réveillée ? » grommela-t-il en articulant à peine.

« Je crois. » répondit-elle sans lâcher le plafond des yeux. « Ou alors si c'est un rêve, je fais des rêves étranges. »

Il eut un petit rire étouffé dans l'oreiller. Elle se risqua à le regarder. Il fermait encore les yeux, il ressemblait à un enfant.

« Tu as faim ? »

Etonnée qu'il prenne en considération ses envies, elle en profita cependant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut coupée par un gargouillement venu tout droit de son estomac. Elle se pinça les lèvres, honteuse, elle l'entendit de nouveau rire dans l'oreiller et elle sourit.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Il tâtonna sur le côté à la recherche du combiné du téléphone de la chambre d'hôtel. En voyant l'objet moldu, Hermione se questionna.

« On est dans un hôtel moldu ? »

« À cent pour-cent. »

« Avec des objets moldus ? »

« À cent pour-cent. » répéta-t-il en composant le numéro du room service.

« Et tu sais te servir d'un téléphone ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends, Granger ? »

« Pour un homme totalement réfractaire à ce qui touche de près ou de loin au monde moldu. »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'étais plus si arriéré. »

Craignant de le vexer avec une autre remarque, elle le laissa ordonner un petit-déjeuner pour deux.

« Tu prends souvent le petit-déjeuner avec tes … »

« Ne finis surtout pas ta phrase, Granger. »

Elle ravala le mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche et se tourna vers lui. Il était allongé, dos à elle. Elle pouvait voir ses omoplates ressortir un peu de son dos à peine musclé. Il avait maigri depuis la fin de la guerre et elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

« Pourquoi tu m'observes ? »

« Je … Non ! Je ne t'observe pas ! » mentit-elle.

Il se tourna gracieusement vers elle, posa son coude sur le matelas et appuya sa tête dans sa main. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et il avait encore les petits yeux du matin.

« Il faut faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux Granger, c'est pas possible. »

Elle aplatit vainement ses cheveux d'un geste de la main et fronça les sourcils.

« Je me réveille ! Et avec ce qu'on a du faire hier soir, désolée d'avoir le brushing en vrac. »

« Ce qu'on a du faire ? » releva-t-il. « Ça ne relève plus de la supposition. »

« Oui merci, je ne dors jamais nue habituellement. »

« Tu devrais. Il parait que c'est bon pour la santé et en plus, c'est dommage de cacher un si beau corps sous un pyjama. »

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Depuis quand lui faisait-il des compliments ?

« Je … Je vais à la douche. »

Elle tira le drap à elle pour s'enrouler dedans et fila en trottinant jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant sur le lit un Drago nu et moqueur devant sa nervosité et sa gêne.

Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bouillante et s'y engouffra, laissant l'eau chaude inonder son corps et ses cheveux. La vapeur apaisa les battements irréguliers de son cœur. La situation était troublante et Merlin savait qu'elle détestait ne pas être maître de la situation. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire de recevoir des compliments de la part de Malefoy.

Une fois douchée, elle lança un sort de nettoyage à ses vêtements de la veille qu'elle put enfiler sans avoir la désagréable sensation de se glisser dans des vêtements sales.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux mouillés goutant un peu sur son haut et constata que Drago avait eu la décence de revêtir un boxer. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté en admirant son fessier rebondi.

« Tu m'observes encore. »

« Oui, mais là je l'assume. Et en plus, ne dis pas que tu ne cherches pas à ce que je le fasse, sinon tu te serais habillé. »

« C'est juste que je ne suis pas pudique. Enfin, j'ai appris à ne plus l'être quand je suis entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et que j'ai dû partager les douches avec les autres. Je me rappelle encore de ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant mes amis nus pour la première fois, un enfer. »

Il frissonna en y repensant et Hermione sourit. Drago lui parlait normalement, se confiait à elle, lui racontait des souvenirs. C'était étrange mais pas moins plaisant.

« Donc depuis, tu te trimballes toujours à moitié nu ? »

« Seulement quand je suis chez moi. »

« Et vu que tu es enseignant à Poudlard, ça tombe sous le sens que tu vis là-bas ? »

Elle s'assit au bord du lit après qu'il eut agité sa baguette pour tirer les draps et le faire au carré.

« Non. J'ai une maison à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée. Les maisons à Pré-Au-Lard étaient loin d'être représentatives de la richesse dans laquelle Malefoy baignait depuis tout petit.

« Pré-Au-Lard ? »

« Oui. Enfin, un tout petit peu en dehors du village. On dirait un vieux cottage anglais et c'est très charmant à l'intérieur. »

« Ça doit être différent du luxe du Manoir, non ? »

« Ça, c'est parce que tu n'es jamais entrée dans cette maison. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui laissait sous-entendre que cette maison n'avait rien à envier au luxe du Manoir Malefoy.

Il réceptionna le petit-déjeuner. Sur une table à roulettes se dressait un festin pour deux comprenant du café, du thé, du jus d'orange, des toasts de pain frais et de pain de mie, des viennoiseries, du beurre, de la confiture, du miel, de la pâte à tartiner, des pancakes et des fruits frais. Beaucoup trop pour deux personnes.

Hermione resta interdite un moment. Elle n'avait jamais eu droit à un tel petit-déjeuner, et elle-même ne s'en était jamais préparé un qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à cette orgie de nourriture. Drago avait déjà tiré une chaise pour s'installer à la table alors qu'elle était toujours assise sur le lit en train de fixer la table.

« La Terre appelle Granger. Viens manger sinon tu vas me faire une syncope et je ne tiens pas à te faire du bouche-à-bouche pour te réanimer. »

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux en revenant à elle et vint s'assoir en face de lui. Elle tartinait un toast de pain frais avec du beurre pendant que lui étalait une généreuse dose de pâte à tartiner au chocolat sur un pancake.

Elle croqua distraitement dans sa tartine en pensant à la situation qui était d'une normalité déconcertante. Prendre un petit-déjeuner en tête à tête avec Drago Malefoy dans une chambre d'hôtel après une nuit d'amour comme celle qu'ils venaient de passer ne devait pas être un événement normal. Et pourtant. Pourtant elle se sentait étrangement bien et le fait qu'il fasse comme si la situation n'avait rien d'exceptionnel la confortait dans l'idée que oui, c'était peut-être normal.

« Tu … Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en se servant du thé.

« Si on est samedi, alors je rejoins Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Pansy veut nous faire visiter je ne sais pas trop quoi dans le New-York moldu, mais apparemment ça lui tient à cœur. »

Il avala d'une traite son jus d'orange avant de la regarder et de reprendre.

« Et toi ? »

« Oh moi ? Je … Je n'ai rien de prévu. Je pensais aller me balader dans le quartier où je réside, pour me familiariser avec le coin. »

« Activité qui m'a l'air d'être d'un ennui profond, si je peux me permettre. »

« Tu as une meilleure proposition peut-être ? »

« Ça dépend. Nus ou habillés ? »

Hermione déglutit, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Habillés, de préférence. »

« Ça aussi ça risque d'être d'un ennui profond. Mais dans ce cas, joins-toi à nous. »

Etonnée de sa proposition, elle préféra d'abord refuser.

« Non je … Je ne pense pas avoir ma place. Et quand bien même je l'aurais, je doute que tes amis apprécient ma présence. »

« Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne demande plus la permission à qui que ce soit, pour quoi que ce soit. »

« Excuse-moi Malefoy, mais si c'est pour que Pansy passe la journée à faire des commentaires sur mes cheveux ou mes habits, ce n'est même pas la peine d'envisager de passer du temps avec vous. »

« Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'elle ne te fasse aucune remarque. »

La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas poli d'insulter les gens sur leur physique. »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait au Drago Malefoy que je connais ? »

Il eut un petit rictus et croqua avidement dans son pancake.

« Il s'est émancipé et il a essayé de grandir en oubliant sa vie passée. » articula-t-il la bouche pleine.

« Mais est-ce qu'il sait que sa vie passée a fait ce qu'il est désormais ? »

« Il le sait mais tu vois, il traîne certaines casseroles qui ternissent légèrement son image. Alors s'il peut les mettre de côté et aller de l'avant sans ça, il le fait. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Je pense qu'il a raison. »

Elle sourit doucement en terminant de boire son thé.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

Hermione considéra la question pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire un peu plus.

« Je viens. »

Il sourit. Un franc sourire, comme s'il était content qu'elle accepte, et Hermione se fit la remarque que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire franchement. Un sourire pur, innocent, et pas mesquin ou provocateur comme il en avait l'habitude.

Quand le blond sortit de la salle de bain après s'être douché, vêtu d'une tenue décontractée qui pourtant ne ternissait en rien l'élégance qui émanait naturellement de lui, Hermione attrapa son sac qui traînait encore.

« Où as-tu rendez-vous avec les autres ? » demanda-t-elle.

« À l'entrée nord de Central Park, soit en bas de l'hôtel. »

« Tu m'attends ? J'aimerais transplaner dans mon appartement pour me changer. Éviter que Pansy ne critique une nouvelle fois mes vêtements ça passe par me changer et enfiler autre chose que mes habits de la veille. »

Il soupira avant d'acquiescer.

« D'accord, mais bouge toi. »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de disparaître dans un crac et de réapparaître au même endroit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Drago la toisait avec une moue admirative.

« Toutes les filles ne prennent pas trois ans pour se préparer. » fit-elle avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Celles qui prennent trois ans c'est parce qu'elles ont besoin d'un ravalement de façade pour être regardables. Toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »

Alors que le rouge lui montait perceptiblement aux joues, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça à son compliment puisqu'il venait de l'embarquer en dehors de la chambre pour s'enfermer dans un ascenseur qui descendait paisiblement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle eut un sursaut et un haut le cœur quand elle sentit l'ascenseur s'arrêter brusquement. Elle laissa aussi échapper un cri de stupeur qui n'échappa pas à Drago qui en profita pour se moquer. Lorsqu'elle vit la main du jeune homme sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Une mise en garde. »

Elle eut un petit mouvement de recul quand il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Son dos plaqué brusquement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, il était maintenant si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait les battements de son cœur à lui contre sa poitrine. Plus grand que lui, il baissait les yeux pour la regarder, dégageant des mèches de devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait prise au piège mais étrangement, elle aimait ça. Son parfum monta jusqu'à ses narines et cette odeur suffit à l'enivrer. Son cœur battait la chamade, son estomac était noué mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le repousser ou à lui crier d'aller se faire voir.

Il plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Dis-moi honnêtement ton ressenti sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Pas de mensonge, la vérité. »

Elle déglutit et se pinça les lèvres. Devait-elle dire la vérité au risque de passer pour une idiote ? Ou lui mentir et qu'il s'en rende compte ? Elle n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps ; elle était une très mauvaise menteuse.

« La vérité, Malefoy ? La vérité c'est que ça m'a plu. La vérité c'est que là, j'ai terriblement envie que tu m'embrasses. La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi je ressens ça à ton égard. »

Sa réponse sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il esquissa un sourire triomphant.

« Parce que je suis irrésistible. » provoqua-t-il avec un sourire de mannequin.

« Et vaniteux. »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. »

« C'était ça, ta mise en garde ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas fini. »

Il colla littéralement son corps au sien alors que ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Moi aussi, ça m'a plu. Et il s'avère que quand j'aime quelque chose, j'ai très envie de recommencer. »

Elle sentait la bouche de Malefoy dériver jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il parlait contre sa peau, elle frissonnait. Elle se sentait impuissante et tout était tourneboulé en elle, comme une adolescente qui connaît ses premiers émois.

« Mais toi et moi, nous avons une certaine image à respecter. On se déteste, tu vois. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut répliquer, mais elle sentit les dents de Drago commencer à titiller sa peau.

« Que dirais-tu qu'on s'amuse ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu es déjà en train de jouer, toi. »

Il rit contre sa nuque alors qu'elle sentait ses dents mordiller plus franchement sa peau. La chair de poule courait sur ses avant-bras et des papillons s'agitaient dans son estomac. Il allait la rendre chèvre.

« S'amuser dans le sens pas de prise de tête, pas d'engagement. Quelque chose de … libre. »

Maintenant, sa langue jouait sur sa peau en plus de ses dents. Elle le sentait aspirer doucement la peau de nuque avec un mélange de douceur et de frénésie qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine au point qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il voulait en sortir.

« Tu es d'accord ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas Malefoy, tu … »

Comme pour l'inciter à réfléchir plus vite, il lâcha sa nuque et, alors que ses doigts décalait le col de son tee-shirt pour avoir plus d'aisance et de place, il embrassait sa peau en descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Arrête ça je t'en supplie. »

« Ça veut dire que tu marches ? »

« O.. Oui, j'accepte. » balaya Hermione, comme si ses gestes avaient précipité sa décision

Il cessa immédiatement sa torture corporelle après avoir déposé un brûlant baiser entre ses deux seins, qui avait fait défaillir Hermione au point qu'elle laisse aller sa tête en arrière et qu'elle cogne bruyamment contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Ce mec avait un effet hypnotisant sur elle.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, marchant près de Malefoy qui avait sa main logée au creux de ses omoplates, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait probablement de pactiser avec le Diable.

* * *

Tadam.

 **Voilà donc le coeur du problème**. C'est Drago qui a proposé à Hermione cette relation sans prise de tête, et la petite Gryffondor n'a pas réussi à lui refuser. **Sacré petit blond**.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Qu'avez vous pensé de tout ça ?

La semaine prochaine, retour dans le présent, début du Club de Duel et des révélations. **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hey !**

Alors, déjà, **bonne année à tous** ! Santé, argent, amour, réussite, joie, bonheur, sourires, amitié, 'fin bref, tout ça quoi, **rien que des choses qui vous rendent heureux** , c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite.

Et ensuite, **surprise** ? Non, vous n'êtes pas tombés dans une faille spatio-temporelle, vous n'avez pas dormi une journée de trop sans vous en rendre compte, nous sommes bien mardi et je poste un jour en avance. La raison ? Demain je ne pourrais pas poster car je m'en vais à **Londres** pour 4 jours ! Je ne suis que joie et impatience. Parce que vous savez quoi ? **Jeudi, je visite les studios Harry Potter :D**

Il en est assez de mon racontage de vie, passons à notre histoire. Vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier le **retour à New-York** , vous m'en voyez ravie, vraiment. **Les chapitres flash-back sont importants pour la trame de l'histoire et pour comprendre le présent et leur relation donc si vous aimez, moi j'vous aime en retour :D**

Pour cette semaine, nous revoilà dans le présent avec, comme je le disais en fin de chapitre la semaine dernière, le début du **Club de Duel** et des **révélations** , également un petit retour de Teddy ainsi que de Harry et Ginny. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

Réponse à une review anonyme :  
 **Matheret** : Merci à toi ! Je suis contente que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser une review, vraiment, et je suis contente que tu aimes. Tes compliments me font chaud au coeur !

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Mais dans cette course pour se faire du mal, c'est sûr, t'as pris le volant.** (Nekfeu)

« Leur sécurité ? » pesta Drago d'une voix grave. « Mais je m'en fiche comme de ma première baise ! »

« C'était avec qui, d'ailleurs ? » releva Hermione, indifférente à la vulgarité dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Drago.

« Ma première baise ? Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Tu seras gentil de ne pas penser à ma place. C'était qui ? » insista-t-elle.

Assise sur la grande, longue et haute table qui ferait office d'estrade pour leur première séance du Club de Duel, Hermione balançait ses pieds dans le vide en attendant que sa majesté Drago Malefoy, debout devant elle, baguette derrière l'oreille, daigne répondre à sa question.

« Pansy. » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se hissa sur ses bras pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Pansy était ma seule amie, au début. À l'époque je ne parlais pas d'amitié avec les gens que je fréquentais, je voulais juste m'entourer de personnes que j'estimais digne de mon rang. Oui, je sais, c'est stupide, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Petit à petit, certaines personnes de mon cercle de fréquentations sont devenues des amis mais Pansy … Pansy était différente. Oui, elle m'a toujours couru après et je la soupçonne de le faire encore maintenant qu'elle a trente ans et bien que je lui ai dit qu'il ne passerait plus jamais rien entre nous. »

« C'est donc qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de suffisamment notable ? »

« J'y viens Granger, j'y viens. Ne mets pas la calèche avant les sombrals. »

Elle lui tira la langue, le faisant sourire, et il poursuivit son récit.

« C'était en cinquième année. J'avais quinze ans, c'est l'âge où les hormones chez les garçons commencent à réellement être en surchauffe. Et étrangement c'est aussi l'âge où les filles commencent à comprendre et apprivoiser leur féminité et, pour certaines - dont Pansy -, à en jouer. Elle a rapidement compris qu'elle pouvait plaire et quand elle a vu que je ne refusais pas ses avances, elle m'a clairement fait du rentre dedans et je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de capituler. C'était ma première fois et la sienne aussi, dans la réserve de potions de Rogue. »

Un épais silence s'installa, comme si l'information mettait longtemps avant de monter jusqu'au cerveau d'Hermione, avant qu'elle n'explose d'un rire tonitruant et franc. À sa droite, Drago riait un peu, pas du tout vexé qu'elle s'esclaffe de la sorte. La situation était tout à fait risible, elle avait le droit d'être en proie à un fou rire.

La brune essayait de calmer ses rires. Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avant de regarder Drago.

« Dans la réserve de potions de Rogue ? Mais … Comment vous avez atterri là ?! »

« Pendant tout le cours de potions on s'était envoyé des mots remplis de sous-entendus et moi ça suffisait à me rendre fou et à me donner envie de faire l'amour. J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit parti, même Rogue, et je l'ai embarquée dans la réserve. Dans le feu de l'action je crois qu'on a cassé une fiole de bave de dragon et un pot rempli de cornes de bicorne. »

« Tu es exceptionnel. Je te décerne la palme de la Meilleure Première Fois ! »

Rieur, il se pencha en avant comme pour saluer un auditoire invisible l'applaudissant pour sa performance.

Hermione riait encore mais ce n'était que de courte durée.

« Et toi, ta première fois ? »

Elle se raidit et Drago s'en rendit compte.

« C'est de bonne guerre Granger. Je t'ai raconté la mienne, c'est ton tour, tu n'y échapperas pas. »

Elle se maudissait d'avoir posé la question la première. Elle devait se douter qu'il allait rebondir dessus pour savoir ce qu'avait valu sa première fois à elle. Mais cette expérience avait été une telle catastrophe qu'elle se refusait à y repenser. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Devant le mutisme de sa voisine, Drago lui assena un coup de coude dans les côtes auquel elle ne réagit qu'à peine.

« Weasley a été si mauvais que ça que tu refuses de m'en parler ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que Ron avait à faire là-dedans ? … Oh. Non.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu te trompes. »

« Bon alors, s'il a été fantastique je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de m'en parler. »

« Parce que ce n'était pas avec lui. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Persuadé que la belette avait été le premier mec avec qui Hermione s'était adonnée au péché de la chair, il n'avait pas envisagé que cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Sa voisine avait l'air un peu paralysée donc il n'insista pas.

Il descendit de la table et prit sa baguette dans sa main.

« Bon. On y retourne ? »

Elle resta figée sur la table, ses yeux fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

« Cormac McLaggen. »

Elle osa lever les yeux vers Drago qui avait rangé ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« C'était lui, ma première fois. »

Le blond s'approcha doucement. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux dénudés de la jeune femme à cause de sa jupe remontant légèrement et caressa sa peau de ses pouces. Elle appréciait la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve ainsi que sa faculté à - parfois - ne pas être trop insistant.

Comme si elle avait peur d'affronter son regard gris, elle fixait ses pouces qui dessinaient des motifs aléatoires sur ses genoux.

« En sixième année, je suis allée à la soirée de Noël du Club de Slug avec Cormac pour rendre Ron jaloux. Grand bien m'en a pris. Cormac a tout de suite fait des plans sur la comète et a cru qu'il y avait moyen de moyenner quelque chose avec moi juste parce qu'il m'avait embrassée une fois. Il se faisait insistant au fil des semaines et il se montrait aussi gentleman qu'un troll. Et puis il y a eu cette soirée au Club de Slug où j'ai bu plus que de raison, vu que j'étais extrêmement jalouse de Lavande qui sortait avec Ron et que je voulais oublier. Grisée par l'alcool, j'ai laissé Cormac faire ce dont il avait envie. Ce soir-là j'ai couché avec lui dans la salle sur demande. C'était horrible, pour le peu que je m'en souviens. Il a été ni prévenant, ni délicat, ni tendre. Un goujat de la pire espèce. Je me suis détestée pendant des mois d'avoir fait ça avec lui à ce moment-là et je m'en déteste encore. »

Drago la considéra un moment. Il n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité qu'Hermione ai pu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Weasley et lui dans toute sa vie et pourtant cela s'avérait être le cas. Cela dit, il sentait monter en lui quelque chose qui le surprenait. La jalousie. Une boule lui barrait la gorge, son cœur se serrait et une envie d'étrangler Cormac McLaggen de ses propres mains le démangeait atrocement. Comment était-il possible pour un homme de prendre si peu soin d'une femme, surtout pour sa première fois ? Le fait qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent n'excusait pas tout. Lui-même avait eu bon nombre de conquêtes pour qui il n'avait qu'un minimum de considération, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait pas respecté une femme pendant un rapport sexuel.

« Ce que je remarque c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de boire parce que tu fais des choses stupides quand tu as abusé de l'alcool. »

Il sourit, et ce sourire fit le plus grand bien à Hermione. Elle eut un petit rire à son allusion à leur propre rapprochement quelques mois plus tôt qui était dû à l'alcool.

« Ça me fait tomber dans les bras d'imbéciles. »

« Si tu es en train de me comparer à McLaggen, je vais très mal le prendre. »

Les mains d'Hermione vinrent se glisser dans la nuque du blond.

« En aucun cas. Je ne me sens jamais autant respectée que quand je suis avec toi. »

Le compliment ravit Drago autant qu'il lui fit perdre pied. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et afficha une mine qui aurait pu faire penser qu'il venait d'oublier toute cette scène.

« On se remet au travail ? Le déroulement du Club de Duel ne va pas avancer si on fait que se raconter notre vie au lieu de travailler. »

Hermione soupira un peu devant l'attitude de Drago. Il avait l'art de se défiler quand le sujet devenait trop sérieux ou quand il ne lui plaisait pas.

« Donc. » reprit-il. « Juste avant que la conversation ne dérive, on parlait de la sécurité. Écoute Hermione, je sais que tu es prévenante et surprotectrice avec ces mioches mais il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour les endurcir que de les confronter à la dure loi du combat, ce qui inclut le danger et l'insécurité. »

« Mais ce sont des enfants, Drago. Tu te souviens, quand on avait leur âge ? Le Club de Duel a mal tourné parce qu'on ne savait pas faire la part des choses. »

« Et plus tard vous avez créé en cachette le Club de Potter pour apprendre à vous battre parce que ce que vous aviez appris plus jeunes n'était clairement pas suffisant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Le Club de P… Tu parles de l'A.D. ? »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, vous étiez quand même les élèves de Saint Potter. »

« Tu étais jaloux de l'Armée de Dumbledore parce qu'à ce moment-là, vous, vous n'aviez que cette stupide Brigade Inquisitoriale. »

« Qui vous a donné du fil à retordre, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! » grinça Hermione. « S'il-te-plaît Malefoy, pourrais-tu te concentrer un minimum sur ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? La première séance du Club de Duel a lieu cet après-midi, nous avons presque trente inscrits et nous ne savons toujours pas dans quelle direction nous allons ! »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étiraient en un petit sourire.

« J'adore quand tu t'énerves. Tes joues rougissent, tu trembles, tu as l'air plus vulnérable que jamais et … Merlin ça me donne envie de toi ! »

Il s'était rué sur elle sans crier gare pour l'embrasser sans aucune espèce de retenue. Hermione étouffa une plainte contre sa bouche et ne put se résoudre à autre chose qu'à prolonger ce fougueux baiser. Elle lâcha ses lèvres en soupirant, braquant ses yeux noisette dans ses yeux gris où dansait une petite flamme victorieuse.

« Calme tes hormones et ta testostérone, Malefoy. Il n'y aura aucun rapprochement physique entre toi et moi tant que nous ne serons pas d'accord sur le processus de déroulement de ce Club. »

Consterné et résigné, il haussa une épaule.

« Au lit, au moins, on arrive à se mettre d'accord. »

« Sauf quand tu veux jouer au mâle dominant alors que nous savons tous les deux que tu es tout, sauf un mal dominant. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, offusqué, tandis que son vis-à-vis croisait les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire espiègle.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Granger. Sitôt nous nous serons mis d'accord sur le déroulement de ce Club, sitôt je te montrerai que je suis le mâle dominant dans l'histoire. »

Elle fit un vague signe de la main qui signifiait « _cause toujours, tu m'intéresses_ » avant de se hisser debout sur l'estrade.

« Tu sais ce qui fonctionne entre toi et moi ? … Mis à part le sexe ! » ajouta-t-elle, préventive devant sa bouche ouverte, en le pointant du doigt.

« Je sens que tu vas me le dire. »

« Ce sont nos différences. On s'attire parce que nous sommes très différents l'un de l'autre, c'est à dire qu'il y a du bon et du mauvais chez moi, tout comme chez toi, et qu'il faut trouver une parfaite homogénéité entre tout ça pour que ça fonctionne. »

Drago sourcilla, ne comprenant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

« Pourras-tu un jour essayer de ne pas parler en faisant des énigmes ? »

« Ce que je veux dire par là, » reprit Hermione. « C'est que pour que ce Club fonctionne comme il doit fonctionner, il faut de tes idées, de tes expériences et de tes conseils mais il faut aussi les miens. Autrement dit, si je fais une concession à un endroit, tu dois en faire aussi. »

Le blond opina dans l'instant.

« Tu acceptes que ce ne soit pas que de la défense mais que les gosses apprennent à attaquer, au péril de leur sécurité … »

« … et en contrepartie, tu acceptes que j'établisse une liste des sorts trop dangereux qu'il leur sera formellement interdit d'utiliser sous peine de retenue. »

Les deux professeurs affichèrent le même sourire en même temps. Drago grimpa à son tour sur le table et tendit sa main à sa consœur.

« Marché conclu, professeur Granger. »

Hermione serra doucement sa main dans la sienne, sans le quitter des yeux. Ses orbes couleur acier étaient tellement lumineux.

« Marché conclu, professeur Malefoy. »

Le Malefoy en question tira vivement sur sa main pour l'attirer contre lui. La poitrine d'Hermione buta contre le torse de son vis-à-vis et elle lut dans ses yeux tout le bien qu'il pensait de cette entente professorale.

« Maintenant tu me laisses te prouver qu'il n'y a pas plus mâle et plus dominant que Drago Malefoy ? »

xxxxxxxxxx

Si l'estrade qui accueillerait bientôt les élèves volontaires pour le Club de Duel pouvait parler, elle vous dirait à quel point Hermione Granger est souple et à quel point le corps de Drago Malefoy est tout aussi plaisant à admirer que celui d'une statue grecque.

Le professeur de potions et la professeure de sortilèges se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la porte ouverte alors que les élèves entraient petit à petit dans la grande salle de classe aménagée pour recevoir la première édition de l'année du Club de Duel.

« Allez les morveux, on accélère ! » pressa Drago en poussant légèrement dans le dos chaque élève passant devant lui. « On n'a pas toute la journée ! … Montgomery ! Arrêtez de tirer sur la robe de Brett, personne ici n'a envie de voir son fessier. Perkins ! Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Descendez de cette table ! »

Ayant repris son masque de tyran, Drago redoublait de virulence pour calmer les élèves et sa voix rauque et ses menaces suffisaient à les faire capituler. Lui et Hermione montèrent sur la grande table alors que les élèves s'étaient répartis de chaque côté. Hermione lissait distraitement les pans de sa jupe pendant que Drago était occupé à confisquer temporairement les baguettes de deux trublions.

« Bien. Vous m'écoutez maintenant. Le premier qui ouvre la bouche sans y avoir été autorisé gagne un aller simple vers son dortoir. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Le connaissant dans l'intimité, elle avait du mal à le trouver crédible et pourtant, les élèves tremblaient en le regardant. Il était craint.

« Ce Club de Duel a pour vocation de vous apprendre à vous battre ainsi qu'à vous défendre en cas d'attaque ennemie et … »

« Mais Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, on n'a plus rien à craindre ! » coupa une Gryffondor de cinquième année.

« Davis. Aller simple vers le septième étage, la grosse dame vous attend. » ordonna Drago, sa baguette pointée vers la porte.

D'un geste las, Hermione abaissa la baguette de son homologue.

« Restez, miss Davis. » s'opposa la jeune femme en fusillant Drago du regard avant de lui murmurer. « Reprends. Et calme-toi, ce ne sont que des enfants. »

Drago voulut lui dire que, justement, ce n'étaient que d'horribles nains mal élevés mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'expliquer aux élèves le principe du Club de Duel, que malgré la disparition de Voldemort la magie noire était toujours un fléau à combattre et qu'il fallait qu'ils sachent attaquer et se défendre.

Hermione prit la parole par la suite.

« Voilà cependant une liste de sorts qu'il vous est strictement interdit d'utiliser sous peine de renvoi immédiat. »

Elle agita sa baguette dans les airs pour faire apparaître un conséquent parchemin sur lequel étaient notés quelques sorts réputés violents, dangereux ou même mortels.

Elle entendit des chuchotements mécontents mais n'y prêta pas attention. La jeune femme leur énonça encore quelques règles au sujet des duels et se recula à un bout de la table, observant Drago qui faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Le blond pointa sa baguette sur une Serpentard de septième année, beaucoup plus grande et plus forte que ses camarades. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione se demanda si cette fillette aux cheveux très court avait bien dix-sept ans - et était bien une fille. Drago fit signe à son élève de monter sur la table, elle serait la première duelliste. Il défia Hermione du regard qui, se prenant au jeu, fit monter sur la table une Gryffondor de sixième année qui n'avait rien à envier au gabarit de son adversaire.

Le premier échange fut un échec cuisant pour la Serpentard qui se fit envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la table à cause d'un Expelliarmus très bien maîtrisé et bien envoyé. Hermione n'était pas la directrice de maison des rouges et or mais toutefois, elle était fière de sa première duelliste. Elle adressa un clin d'œil triomphant et goguenard à son homologue qui se sentit piqué dans sa fierté d'ancien Serpentard.

« Miss Granger, à vous l'honneur de choisir le prochain duelliste. » lança Drago.

Hermione parcourut l'assemblée du regard, ignora les dizaines de petits doigts volontaires levés et choisit de faire grimper sur la table un Serdaigle de première année qu'elle avait remarqué dans son cours et qui lui avait fait forte impression.

Au moment de son choix, elle vit dans le sourire de Drago qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce sourire en coin qu'il affichait signifiait que son choix était judicieux et ouvrait une brèche dans laquelle il allait se faufiler comme une sournoise anguille.

« Lupin. Hop hop hop, c'est votre tour. »

Teddy blêmit en même temps qu'Hermione. Il se faisait discret, au fond de la foule, essayant de s'y mêler habilement ; il avait même laissé ses cheveux châtains, et voilà que son professeur de potions le mettait au centre de l'attention. Penaud, les épaules baissées, la main tremblante sur sa baguette, il monta lentement sur la table comme pour repousser l'échéance. De l'autre côté, Hermione insultait silencieusement Drago. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de prendre des gants avec Ted, de ne pas le brusquer, de ne pas le mettre au centre de l'attention et pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

La jeune femme fusilla son collègue du regard. Elle se pointa du doigt, traça un trait avec son pouce le long de sa gorge pour signifier un égorgement proche, et le pointa du doigt, lui indiquant qu'il en serait la victime. Il haussa une épaule, feignant de n'en avoir rien à faire.

Drago pressa ses mains sur les épaules de Teddy et le fit se tourner vers le Serdaigle qu'Hermione avait choisi. Cette dernière n'avait qu'une crainte, que Teddy panique et se fasse encastrer dans un mur. Elle savait qu'il était encore maladroit avec sa magie et elle craignait le pire. D'un regard doux, elle essaya de calmer le filleul d'Harry dont les cheveux oscillaient toutes les trois secondes entre le bleu et le violet, signe de son instabilité émotionnelle à ce moment précis.

Les deux enseignants laissèrent leurs élèves avancer et quand ils se mirent en joue, Hermione ferma très fort les yeux en serrant les dents, ne voulant pas assister au massacre. Elle entendit deux sorts partir et un bruit sourd. Elle ouvrit un œil, le second, et les écarquilla en voyant son Serdaigle se masser le bas des reins à cause d'une violente chute sur les fesses. Teddy, lui, visiblement étonné d'avoir réussi son coup, regardait ses camarades de Poufsouffle avec un sourire victorieux et, étonnamment, il osa même un regard vers son professeur de potions qui le gratifia d'un clin d'œil.

xxxxxxxxxx

« Le fait que Teddy ait gagné son duel n'empêche pas le fait que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! » pesta Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai dit qu'il était fragile et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être au centre de l'attention comme tu l'as fait. »

« Vous le couvez trop ! Potter, toi, tout le monde. Sous prétexte que ce gosse est instable, vous prenez des gants avec lui et le traitez comme un objet fragile à manipuler avec précaution alors que c'est tout l'inverse qu'il faut faire. Je lui ai donné de l'importance, il a gagné en confiance et maintenant il est la star de Poufsouffle, tout le monde l'adore. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. »

« Tu ne les as pas vu tout à l'heure, en sortant de la salle ? Tous les Poufsouffle le congratulaient. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour lui. »

« Tu verras que j'ai raison Granger, comme très souvent. »

« Vantard. »

Dans une moue renfrognée, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que tout à l'heure, à la fin de la séance, quand tous les élèves étaient partis, Teddy était entouré de ses camarades de maison qui lui donnaient des tapes amicales dans le dos, le félicitaient et le montaient en héros. Le jeune garçon, souriant au possible, se sentait gonflé de nouveaux sentiments, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ou rarement ressenti : la fierté et l'importance.

Drago et Hermione étaient ravis du déroulement de leur première séance du Club de Duel. Les élèves avaient été enchantés et avaient tous trouvé ça « trop cool de pouvoir se battre pour de vrai ».

« Je trouve qu'on forme un binôme d'enfer, pas toi ? » demanda Hermione à son homologue.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Drago arqua un sourcil et la dévisagea comme si elle était une créature étrange.

« Depuis quand, toi et moi, parlons de manière civilisée comme des amis ? »

« Et bien je … Je pensais que … Oui, je croyais que ça avait bien fonctionné. » bafouilla Hermione, interrogatrice.

« Rien de fonctionne entre toi et moi, Granger. Ce n'est qu'une douce utopie qui caresse ton horrible tignasse emmêlée. »

Hermione ne comprenait rien. Comment était-il possible d'avoir cette faculté à devenir un autre homme en moins d'une minute ?

« Je ne comprends pas Drago, tu … »

« N'essaies pas de comprendre Granger, ne fatigue pas ta matière grise. »

Il prit quelques mètres d'avance et, quand elle avisa à sa droite Neville et Hannah qui discutaient, tout fut clair. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser en dizaines de petits morceaux et elle ravala les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Ils avaient convenu de se tolérer en public, il était d'accord. Mais visiblement il était incapable de se montrer tolérant en public et d'au moins faire semblant de la tolérer, ne serait-ce que comme une banale collègue.

Elle jeta une œillade discrète à Neville et Hannah qui ne l'avaient pas vue et soupira en baissant les yeux. Ses mots cruels ne devaient pas l'atteindre, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais c'était toujours aussi dur. Pourquoi rien n'était simple avec Drago Malefoy ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de se lancer dans ce défi qui était perdu d'avance ?

Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à son appartement, la mine renfrognée et le cœur en miettes. Cette situation avec Drago devenait pesante et même si elle en était responsable au même titre que lui, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'en informer. Non, parce que si elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, il lui rirait au nez en se moquant d'elle. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas se priver de ce qu'il lui offrait. Parce que s'il était odieux avec elle en public, comme les ennemis qu'ils étaient censés être, dans le privé c'était une autre histoire. Il se montrait tel qu'il était vraiment et cela faisait des mois qu'elle bataillait pour qu'il se montre sous son vrai visage à tout le monde. Sauf que faire changer d'avis à un Malefoy n'était pas chose aisée, autant essayer d'apprendre à danser à un hippogriffe, cela serait certainement plus simple.

Elle claqua la porte de son appartement, s'y adossa et se laissa glisser le long. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et souffla lentement en se maudissant d'avoir croisé la route des Serpentard ce soir-là à New-York.

xxxxxxxxxx

« _Parrain, Ginny, James, Albus et Lily,_

 _Aujourd'hui avait lieu notre première séance au Club de Duel et c'était génial ! Nous devions être à peu près trente élèves de toutes les maisons et de toutes les années. Hermione et le professeur Malefoy nous ont appris des techniques de défense et des sorts d'attaque, c'était super intéressant. Et vous savez quoi ? Le professeur Malefoy m'a choisi, moi, pour être en duel contre un Serdaigle et … j'ai gagné ! Je crois qu'il était fier de moi et Hermione aussi. Même les autres Poufsouffle m'ont dit que j'avais assuré … C'était trop bien._

 _Parrain, dans ta précédente lettre tu me disais connaître le professeur Malefoy, que vous étiez à l'école ensemble mais que vous n'étiez pas amis. Pourtant, même si en cours il est pas super sympa, au Club de Duel il était gentil. Mais Hermione et lui n'ont pas l'air de se détester autant que tu ne me le dis._

 _Je vous embrasse tous,_

 _Teddy._ »

xxxxxxxxxx

« _Teddy,_

 _Nous sommes ravis de lire que ce Club t'a autant ravi. Quand j'étais à Poudlard nous avions également ce Club et j'avais beaucoup aimé y participer. Si cela t'a permis de t'intégrer encore plus dans ta maison et que tu y as appris plein de choses c'est l'essentiel, nous sommes très heureux pour toi !_

 _Concernant le professeur Malefoy, il a peut-être changé. Pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard donc je peux concevoir que le temps a passé et qu'il a changé. Hermione et lui ont des antécédents particuliers mais ce sont des histoires d'adultes, ne t'en occupe pas._

 _Nous t'embrassons tous. Lily joue impatiemment avec le hibou qui doit repartir !_

 _Harry._ »

Posté à la fenêtre, Harry se grattait nerveusement la nuque en regardant l'animal s'envoler en direction de Poudlard. Ce hibou était l'animal de compagnie qu'il avait offert à Teddy lors de leurs courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse et le petit garçon avait tout naturellement appelé son animal Lunard, après que Harry lui ait raconté les aventures pittoresques des Maraudeurs.

Il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un menton s'appuyer contre son épaule. Il pencha sa tête pour la reposer doucement sur celle de sa femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux ? »

Ginny le connaissait par cœur. Elle caressait distraitement le ventre de mari qui venait de poser ses mains sur les siennes.

« Teddy. »

« Il a un problème ? »

« Pas du tout, au contraire. » rassura Harry. « Il m'a écrit qu'il avait participé à un Club de Duel aujourd'hui, animé par Hermione et Malefoy. Il s'est amusé et il a été très intéressé par ce qu'il a appris. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend nerveux, alors. »

« C'est que Malefoy l'ait choisi lui, spécifiquement. Et d'après ce qu'il me dit, il a été adorable avec lui dans ce contexte-là. J'ai peur qu'il ait quelque chose derrière la tête. »

Ginny resserra un peu son étreinte autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Malefoy, c'est Malefoy, certes. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il a grandi ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Teddy oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'ait pas tant changé que ça. Comme tu dis, il reste un Malefoy et ces gens-là sont mal intentionnés de base. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit, il y a quelques années déjà, que Drago Malefoy était peut-être l'exception qui confirmait la règle et qu'il n'était pas si stupide qu'il en avait l'air ? »

Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser les yeux rieurs de sa femme.

« Donc j'en conclus que tu m'écoutes toujours quand je parle ? »

« Contrairement à toi, oui. »

* * *

J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de peine pour Hermione ... Parce que moi **elle me fend le coeur** et Lyra a elle aussi eu de la peine en lisant.

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur plein de choses ! Comme **leurs premières fois respectives** , par exemple. La première fois de Drago n'est peut-être pas très étonnante mais j'espère que celle d'Hermione vous a surpris. Et le Club ? Et **l'attitude de Drago** ? **La peine d'Hermione** ? Les **Potter** ?

Je vous transmets encore **mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année** et je vous dis à mercredi prochain.

 **Du love pour vous !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir !**  
Comment ça va, vous ? Comment s'est passée la reprise, pour ceux qui étaient en vacances ? Pour ma part c'était compliqué ... **J'ai encore la tête entre l'Angleterre et Poudlard** depuis ma visite de Londres et des studios HP. J'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité. Je vous souhaite à tous de pouvoir faire cette visite un jour, c'est vraiment fabuleux ( **ça donne des étoiles dans les yeux, mais des vraies, j'vous jure** ).

 **Revenons à nos moutons.** **Merci** , toujours, pour vos petites reviews et votre fidélité sur cette histoire. Cette semaine, **nous revoici à New-York** ! Pour vous re-situer un peu, dans le dernier chapitre à NY (le 6), notre Hermione acceptait le marché de Drago après une nuit d'amour ensemble. Nous voilà donc un mois après ça, avec **un nouveau personnage** qui fait une apparition remarquée et remarquable mais que vous ne verrez plus par la suite lol.

Je vous laisse avec tout ça, on se retrouve en bas.

Réponse à la review anonyme :  
 **Lilie** : Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as avalé les sept chapitres d'un coup, c'est que ça t'a plu. Je suis contente que la construction de l'histoire te parle. Les flashback aident à comprendre le présent et donnent des infos sur le pourquoi du comment ils agissent comme ça tous les deux. On reverra un peu Teddy oui. Je te souhaite de pouvoir visiter Londres et les studios un jour, vraiment !

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture** et qui, à partir de ce chapitre, à commencer à affubler Drago d'un surnom assez ... particulier, ahah.

 **PS : Certaines phrases de ce chapitre - et son titre - sont largement inspirés de la chanson "Entre elle et moi" du groupe Arcadian.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Entre elle et moi**

 **New-York. Sept mois plus tôt. Février 2009.**

Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était dans sa nature. Quand Hermione faisait quelque chose, elle se donnait à cent pour-cent. Elle était impliquée, concernée, et la peur de mal faire ne la quittait jamais. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était en mission repérage au MACUSA et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux jours avant de s'investir plus que de raison et de se charger d'affaires comme si elle travaillait pour le Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique.

Cela faisait aussi un mois qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec des anciens camarades d'école et donc un mois qu'elle avait passé une nuit avec Malefoy. Et cette nuit, pour ce dont elle se souvenait, avait été merveilleuse. Depuis quatre semaines, elle avait un visage blond qui hantait ses pensées et qui apparaissait derrière ses paupières et dans ses rêves à peine fermait-elle les yeux le soir. Durant ce mois, elle l'avait vu quelques fois à peine mais toujours en compagnie de Pansy, Blaise ou Théo, ou les trois en même temps. Hermione s'amusait à les appeler les Quatre Fantastiques, comme dans ces bandes dessinées moldues que lisait son cousin, et ils ne comprenaient jamais pourquoi.

Etrangement, dans les hiboux qu'elle envoyait à Harry et Ginny ou à Ron, elle ne mentionnait jamais qu'elle fréquentait plus ou moins Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard, ne sachant pas comment ils pourraient le prendre. Si en plus elle racontait qu'elle entretenait avec Malefoy une sorte d'amitié améliorée, relation libre, histoire sans engagement - appelez cela comme vous le voulez - ils en auraient fait une maladie.

Alors égoïstement elle préférait garder tout cela pour elle et profiter de cette parenthèse new-yorkaise.

Vingt-heures. Elle devait probablement être l'une des dernières au MACUSA, les employés partant généralement au maximum à dix-huit heures. Elle boucla un dossier qu'elle laissa sur le bureau inoccupé qu'elle s'était approprié, ajusta son sac sur son épaule et sortit à pas de loup-garou après avoir pris soin de verrouiller les portes derrière elle.

En sortant, elle emplit ses poumons de l'air frais du début du mois de février et s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'arrière du bâtiment pour transplaner à sa guise, sauf qu'une voix familière la bloqua dans son élan.

« Tu fais des heures supplémentaires ? »

Malefoy et son attitude nonchalante attendaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Ses cheveux blonds dansant au fil de la légère brise qui soufflait, elle ne distinguait pourtant qu'à peine sa silhouette dans la pénombre. Mais il était tellement lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le confondre avec un autre.

Elle fut étonnée de le voir pendant une demi seconde et ensuite elle se rappela qu'on était vendredi soir et que donc, comme il n'enseignait pas le week-end, il venait passer deux jours à New-York.

Il traversa la rue pour venir à sa hauteur.

« Je travaillais et je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'heure. Quand j'ai levé la tête il faisait nuit dehors, j'en ai déduit qu'il était bien trop tard. »

« Tu es incorrigible. Est-ce que tu n'es pas censée être seulement en observation ici ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres et sourit comme une enfant prise en faute, ses mains jointes dans son dos et se balança alternativement sur la pointe de ses pieds et ses talons.

« Si … Mais comme tu le dis, je suis incorrigible et mes vieux démons me hantent encore. »

« Tu es toujours qu'une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Comment font-ils pour te supporter au Ministère ? »

La jeune femme haussa une épaule.

« Ils n'ont pas le choix. »

« Est-ce que le temps d'une soirée tu es prête à oublier ton travail-qui-n'en-est-pas-un-à-la-base ? »

« Ça dépend, ton programme consiste en quoi ? »

Méfiante, elle le jugea du regard alors que lui paraissait totalement décontracté.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle eut un rire moqueur qui avait dû s'entendre à l'autre bout de New-York.

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu peux faire semblant de me faire confiance ? »

« Non plus. »

« Est-ce que tu peux faire semblant de faire semblant de me faire confiance ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle commençait à perdre pied.

« N… Bon allez qu'on en finisse, je te suis. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il avait attrapé sa main pour la faire transplaner avec lui.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux après avoir respiré lentement pour faire passer sa nausée due à ce houleux transplanage, son cœur manqua un battement. Il les avait fait atterrir dans une ruelle qui faisait partie des plus mal famées du quartier de Harlem. Machinalement, elle se colla à lui et Malefoy n'exprima aucun refus, au contraire. Son bras glissa autour de ses épaules pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui et il lui adressa un sourire confiant. C'était étrange cette manière qu'il avait de la faire se sentir en confiance avec un rien.

Ils avancèrent dans la ruelle sombre bordée de boutiques soit fermées, soit louches, ou gardées par des skinheads tatoués de la tête aux pieds. Hermione ne réprima pas un frisson alors que son bras vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de son voisin. Quand il l'interrogea du regard elle haussa les épaules l'air de lui dire de ne pas y faire attention.

Au détour d'un immeuble entièrement recouverts de tags, elle put percevoir un son. Comme de la musique … Plus exactement du piano. Du jazz même. Intriguée, ce fut à son tour de l'interroger du regard mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grille métallique avec un point blanc dessiné en haut à gauche, à hauteur d'homme. Drago s'assura que personne ne les regardait, dégaina sa baguette et en appuya l'extrémité sur le point blanc.

Hermione resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille quand le rideau métallique émit un bruit de ferraille assourdissant. Elle vit la grille se relever quelque peu, suffisamment pour qu'en se baissant ils puissent passer dessous.

« Après toi. » invita Drago dans un geste galant de la main.

« Dans tes rêves, Malefoy. Dans la mesure où je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette grille, tu peux être sûr que je n'y mettrai pas les pieds la première. »

Boudeuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le fixait. Il roula des yeux en soupirant.

« C'est pas vrai ça. Courageuse Gryffondor, tu parles. »

Il continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante mais Hermione ne l'entendait plus puisqu'il avait disparu sous le rideau de fer. Elle hésita quelques secondes, ses neurones s'activant durement. Pourquoi était-elle là, au beau milieu de Harlem, à suivre ce type qu'elle détestait ? Ou adorait détester … ou quelque chose comme ça. Malefoy quoi. Il y avait peut-être entre eux cet espèce de jeu qui s'était installé depuis leur nuit ensemble, à base de « suis-moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis » mais la limite se trouvait peut-être ici.

Finalement la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et elle se faufila elle aussi sous la grille de métal qui se referma derrière elle dans un bruit sec qui la fit sursauter et crier. Un peu.

Perdue dans cet endroit inconnu, elle avait également perdu des yeux Drago. Elle tournait sur elle-même, succombant au charme débordant de l'endroit. C'était une pièce pas très grande, à l'ambiance tamisée, ressemblant à un piano bar ou à une boîte de jazz des années trente. Les quelques tables recouvertes d'une nappe en velours rouge accueillaient des couples ou des groupes d'amis qui, entre deux conversations, se concentraient sur le pianiste au fond de la pièce qui jouait des airs mélodieux et spontanés.

Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, elle aperçut finalement Drago installé au comptoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle vint s'installer sur le tabouret de bar à côté du sien et lui adressa un regard étonné.

« On est où ? »

« Au stade national d'Angleterre. Tu ne vois pas ? On assiste à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch entre la Bulgarie et l'Écosse. Non mais enfin Granger, ne sois pas stupide ! »

Hermione lui tira la langue, vexée.

« Je vois bien qu'on est dans un bar mais j'aimerais avoir d'autres explications. »

Drago ordonna d'un geste de la main deux whiskys pur feu avant de se raviser et de n'en commander qu'un ainsi qu'un rhum soda pour la demoiselle qui pestait à ses côtés qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le whisky.

« Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, tu te souviens ? » débuta Drago avant de poursuivre après le hochement de tête approbateur d'Hermione, « Et bien après avoir été diplômé à Poudlard il a quitté l'Angleterre pour vivre aux Etats-Unis. Il a rencontré une nana, une espèce de hippie qui joue du banjo et de l'harmonica, qui l'a fait se passionner pour la musique, particulièrement pour le jazz. »

Il désigna le piano de la tête et, en se penchant vers l'instrument, Hermione reconnut l'ancien Serpentard qui baladait ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires avec une habileté folle.

« Il joue ici presque tous les soirs. Quand Pansy est arrivée à New-York pour travailler, ils ont repris contact et ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Du coup, quand on est arrivé avec Blaise et Théo, on s'est retrouvé et il nous a invité ici un soir. »

Il but une gorgée de son whisky avant de reprendre.

« Quand je viens le week-end, ça m'arrive de venir l'écouter jouer. J'avais envie que tu entendes ça. »

La jeune femme sourit. Que Drago ait envie de lui faire partager un peu de sa parenthèse de bonheur la touchait en plein cœur. Du fait qu'il enseignait à Poudlard, il ne venait que les week-ends à New-York et lorsqu'il venait, Hermione comprenait très bien qu'il veuille passer du temps avec ses amis. Mais ce soir, il avait envie de ne passer du temps qu'avec elle. Elle se sentait importante à ses yeux.

« J'apprécie. » lâcha-t-elle en portant son verre de rhum à sa bouche.

Drago se tourna sur son tabouret et, un bras appuyé sur le comptoir, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il écoutait Marcus jouer. En baissant les yeux, Hermione vit qu'il battait la mesure de son pied, comme pris par la musique. Silencieusement, elle approcha son tabouret de celui de son voisin pour être plus proche de lui et déposa son menton sur son épaule. Sentant qu'il commençait à la regarder étrangement, elle prit les devants.

« N'y vois aucun rapprochement physique pouvant déboucher sur une quelconque envie. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Ton perfide cerveau l'a pensé tellement fort que j'ai réussi à l'entendre. »

Il étouffa un petit rire.

« Mon perfide cerveau me dit juste que tu y prends goût. »

« A quoi ? »

« A ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

« Il ne se passe rien entre nous. » mentit Hermione.

« Ah bon ? Il ne s'est rien passé le week-end dernier dans la douche de ma chambre d'hôtel ? Et le lendemain ? »

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une jolie couleur framboise et elle était ravie que la pièce soit plongée dans la pénombre, ainsi il ne pouvait pas la voir rougir.

« C'étaient des … hum … des erreurs de parcours. »

Il eut un nouveau rire, cette fois assumé et plutôt moqueur.

« Arrête un peu Granger. Si moi j'assume que tu m'attires, il faudrait que tu en fasses autant. »

« Je l'assume. Sinon pourquoi je serais contre toi en ce moment ? Juste pour respirer l'enivrante odeur de ton parfum ? C'est ridicule. »

« Cette situation est ridicule, Granger, mais on ne peut pas s'en défaire. »

Et malheureusement, il fallait qu'elle avoue qu'il avait entièrement raison. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme l'attirait comme un aimant ou pourquoi, toute la semaine, elle attendait impatiemment qu'il revienne à New-York, ou pourquoi elle se brûlait les ailes à jouer ainsi. Parce que oui, c'était un jeu. Leur première nuit ensemble avait été un tel succès qu'ils avaient décidé de remettre le couvert sans se prendre la tête. Enfin, ne pas se prendre la tête était une notion inconcevable pour Hermione qui avait l'imagination et la créativité débordante et qui, donc, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser.

Hermione fut sortie de sa rêverie par une salve d'applaudissements. Se joignant à la foule, elle applaudit elle aussi Marcus qui salua son public avant de se diriger vers eux. Il étreignit Drago d'une accolade virile et amicale avant de bloquer sur le visage d'Hermione qui s'était décollée de son voisin.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas, Dray ? » demanda Marcus d'une voix suave qui donna un peu la nausée à Hermione.

Le blond sourit. Son ancien coéquipier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir reconnu Hermione alors c'était le moment de jouer un peu. Après avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à la jeune femme pour qu'elle entre dans son jeu, il reporta son attention sur Marcus.

« Flint, enfin. Avec ton charme, si je te la présente, elle va directement tomber dans tes bras et je te rappelle que tu es avec quelqu'un. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on n'a pas le droit de regarder le menu ! » claironna-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

« Quand Jessie saura que tu as tenté de charmer une née-moldue, je pense qu'elle en fera une jaunisse ! »

Marcus lâcha brusquement la main d'Hermione qu'il tenait dans la sienne avec pour projet de lui faire un baise main. Il releva ses yeux pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme qui affichait un air supérieur. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, analysant le visage de cette femme qui, finalement, ne lui paraissait pas si inconnue. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent quand l'information parvint finalement jusqu'au seul neurone actif de son cerveau.

« Hermione Granger. » déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Elle-même. Ravie de te revoir, Flint. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Marcus enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en se mettant sur la défensive.

« Malefoy m'a invitée. »

L'ancien capitaine de Serpentard interrogea Drago du regard qui confirma les dires d'Hermione par un hochement de tête. Il s'adoucit en voyant que la situation ne nécessitait pas de s'énerver ou de créer une embrouille qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

« Alors buvez ! C'est pour moi. »

Il tapa le comptoir du plat de la main pour signifier au barman d'un geste de l'index qu'il prenait en charge les consommations d'Hermione et Drago. La brune marmonna pour elle-même que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de boire en présence de Serpentard, car le mois dernier l'alcool avait eu raison d'elle et c'était à cause de ça qu'elle se retrouvait à côtoyer Drago Malefoy plus que de raison.

Marcus les invita à aller s'assoir à une table vide juste à côté du comptoir. La scène était risible. Que diraient Harry, Ron et Ginny s'ils la voyaient attablées dans un piano bar à boire des coups avec Malefoy et Marcus Flint ? Elle préféra ne pas penser à ses amis et profiter de sa soirée.

« Alors, Granger, quel bon vent t'amène à New-York ? »

« Je travaille pour le MACUSA pour encore quatre mois avant de rentrer à Londres. »

« Et que fais-tu à Londres ? »

« Je suis à la tête du Département de la justice magique. Je suis en mission de repérage au MACUSA, on va dire. »

« Tu espionnes ? »

« Non, Flint, je travaille en tout bien tout honneur. C'est la spécialité des Serpentard, la filouterie, pas la mienne. »

« Tu n'as pas perdu de te verve en tout cas ! »

« Quand on fréquente Drago Malefoy, il ne faut surtout pas rendre les armes à ce niveau là … »

Elle glissa un regard en coin sur Drago qui leva ses deux mains en signe d'innocence.

« Mais quand tu dis « fréquente », c'est fréquenter genre.. fréquenter fréquenter ? Ou simplement fréquenter ? »

La brune pouffa de rire.

« N'aies pas peur des mots Marcus, on dirait un adolescent. »

« Vous couchez ensemble et partagez la même brosse à dents ou vous êtes simplement amis, même si l'amitié entre vous me semble être une notion tout à fait inenvisageable. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle se ravisa en réalisant que, finalement, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ils couchaient ensemble, oui, ils partageaient la même brosse à dents, non, ils étaient amis, euh … peut-être ?

« On couche ensemble comme des amis. » trancha Drago qui avait perçu le malaise de son vis-à-vis.

Marcus retroussa ses lèvres dans une moue amusée et s'adossa complètement à sa chaise, les mains jointes derrière sa nuque.

« Une relation qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi, Dray, mais de toi, Granger, un peu plus. N'es-tu pas censée être une petite lionne effarouchée ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la lionne effarouchée, Flint ? » s'agaça Hermione en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur.

Elle entendit Drago rire, vit Marcus sourire, mais elle, elle avait tout sauf envie de rigoler. Elle détestait qu'on la prenne encore pour une petite fille, ou pour une sainte ou pour la dernière des bigotes. Drago, lui, le savait très bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Peut-être Théodore, si, mais Pansy, Blaise, et maintenant Marcus restaient persuadés qu'elle n'était qu'une vierge effarouchée doublée d'une gamine coincée.

« Détends toi Grangie, je plaisante ! »

Elle roula des yeux à l'énonciation de cet horrible surnom.

« Toujours est-il que cela ne te ressemble pas. J'ai plutôt souvenir d'une jeune fille timide qui ne comprenait pas ce que Viktor Krum pouvait lui trouver de si intéressant. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que Viktor vient faire dans cette histoire. »

« Allons ! Krum s'est intéressé à toi à peine avait-il mis un pied à Poudlard, il ne voyait plus que toi. Tu étais étonnée mais on savait tous pourquoi. »

« Ah oui ? » releva Hermione en posant ses coudes sur la tête et en logeant sa tête dans ses mains. « Alors expliquez-moi tout, professeur Flint, dîtes-moi pourquoi le séduisant attrapeur bulgare en avait qu'après la petite étudiante de quatrième année ? »

« Parce qu'en quatrième année tu as changé. Tu étais devenue une femme séduisante et je peux te confirmer que quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent des Serpentard, malgré ton statut de Sang-de-Bourbe, aurait aimé aller au bal à ton bras cette année-là. »

Etonnée et un peu larguée, elle interrogea Drago du regard qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Ce que je veux dire par là, » reprit Marcus, « C'est qu'à force d'avoir la tête plongée dans tes bouquins, tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que tu étais devenue une jeune femme désirable aux yeux de plein de gens et à ceux de Krum en premier. Mais apparemment tu as dû le comprendre si tu laisses ce perfide être humain te pervertir. »

Il désigna Drago d'un signe de tête, ce dernier envoyant un coup de pied dans la chaise de Marcus en riant.

Hermione essayait de comprendre ce que Marcus venait de dire. Avait-elle été totalement aveugle à cette époque ? Elle pensait que Viktor avait jeté son dévolu sur elle totalement par hasard, parce qu'il la trouvait mignonne mais sans plus, et là Marcus essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était peut-être un peu plus que mignonne ? Quand il disait que presque la totalité des Serpentard étaient jaloux de Viktor le soir du bal, cela incluait-il Drago ? Non ce n'était pas possible, à cette époque ils étaient comme chien et chat. Peut-être que Viktor avait vu en elle une femme en devenir à cette époque-là.

Drago claqua des doigts devant ses yeux et elle revint sur Terre.

« Le perfide être humain appelle Granger. Tu veux un autre verre ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il héla le serveur en lui demandant trois boissons. Elle décida de mettre dans un coin de sa tête les paroles de Marcus et d'y revenir plus tard.

« Bref ! Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez de vos culs respectifs, ce n'est pas important. »

Marcus attrapa son verre après avoir fait glisser leur verre devant Hermione et Drago.

« Trinquons au passé et à l'abolition des frontières entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ! »

Il trinqua avec Hermione en premier avant de faire tinter son verre contre celui de Drago.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, Marcus et Drago avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans ce bar. Marcus avait raconté ses aventures de pianiste à travers l'Amérique, Hermione buvant ses paroles comme s'il lui parlait de la huitième merveille du monde et Drago ronflant presque sur sa chaise tellement il s'ennuyait, connaissant ses histoires par cœur.

Vers trois heures du matin ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel moldu où séjournait Drago dès qu'il venait à New-York.

« C'est formidable ce qu'a fait Marcus ! Tu imagines, traverser le pays d'est en ouest, deux fois, en ne dormant jamais dans la même ville ? » s'extasia Hermione en enlevant sa veste et son écharpe qu'elle déposa sur le porte manteau.

« Je connais ses histoires par cœur. Il s'en vante tout le temps comme s'il avait fait une performance olympique. »

Drago accrocha sa veste dans son placard et retira ses chaussures. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en regardant la lune à l'extérieur.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« Jaloux de ? Marcus ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui. De ses aventures, de son succès comme pianiste … »

« Pas du tout. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être, pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

Elle haussa une épaule.

« Tu as l'air un peu aigri quand tu parles du succès de Marcus. »

« C'est juste que j'en ai plein le cul de ses histoires. Il en parle à tout va, à chaque nouvelle personne qu'il rencontre, à chaque fille qu'il veut mettre dans son lit. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas ce soir. »

« Ah oui ? « _C'est formidaaable ce qu'a fait Marcuuuus_ » » singea Drago. « Tu bavais comme une adolescente. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, perplexe.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il avait fait volte-face pour la regarder.

« Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Marcus et ses prouesses de musicien ce soir. Tu battais des cils, tu minaudais, tu te serais vue … Ridicule. Moi à côté, j'avais l'air d'une mandragore qui prend racine ! »

« Je n'y crois pas. » réalisa Hermione en riant. « Tu n'es pas jaloux des performances de pianiste de Marcus. En fait tu es jaloux de lui tout court ! »

« Jaloux ? Mais n'importe quoi ! »

Drago faisait de grands gestes dans tous les sens, ses joues pâles ayant légèrement rosies.

« Si, tu l'es. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est touchant. »

« Tu dérailles. »

« Non je ne déraille pas. Tu m'as sentie t'échapper ce soir, je me trompe ? »

« M'échapper ? Tu ne m'appartiens pas Granger, on a convenu quelque chose toi et moi. »

« Et justement, selon ce qu'on a conclu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de - comme tu le dis - battre des cils et minauder devant Marcus. »

« Je ne t'en empêche pas. »

Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de Drago, même si le blond semblait sur la défensive et tendu.

« Je ne minaudais pas face à Marcus. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis. »

« Et quand bien même. Alors, tiens, admettons que je minaudais devant Marcus. Où est le problème ? »

Il y eut un silence un peu pesant pendant lequel Hermione ne lâchait pas les yeux de Drago, qui oscillaient entre un doux gris perle et un gris plus orageux.

« J'aimerais que tu ne minaudes que devant moi. »

Les lèvres de la brune s'étiraient en un petit sourire.

« Selon la mise en garde que tu m'as faite il y a un mois, tu n'as pas mentionné l'exclusivité. »

« Je sais. »

« Cela ne tient qu'à toi de changer les choses. Tu le sais. »

Drago se raidit encore plus.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas simplement accepter que je te plaise ? »

« Ce n'est pas si facile. »

« Si, ça l'est. » rassura Hermione en venant prendre ses mains. « Tu n'as que quelques mots à dire. »

Il ferma les yeux et en les rouvrant, ses iris annonçaient la tempête.

« J'avoue, j'étais jaloux de Marcus ce soir. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de revenir sur ma mise en garde, c'est impossible. »

« Impossible n'est pas sorcier. »

« Ça relève d'autre chose que de la magie là, Granger. »

« Si tu me parlais, ça serait peut-être plus facile tu ne crois pas ? Au lieu de toujours t'enfermer et te cacher. »

Drago secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il avait juste envie de profiter de son week-end à New-York. Il fit passer les bras d'Hermione autour de sa taille avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains.

« Je crois que je ne vais plus te faire sortir de cette chambre le week-end. On restera ici, on trouvera des moyens très intéressants de s'occuper et on ne sortira plus. Tu n'auras plus l'occasion de croiser quelqu'un d'autre que moi comme ça. »

Elle voulut râler contre cette autorité dont il faisait preuve mais elle décela autre chose derrière son léger machisme. Il la voulait, elle.

xxxxxxxxxx

« Tu dois vraiment t'en aller ? » s'enquit Hermione.

Allongée à moitié sur Drago, nus comme deux véracrasses dans son lit, elle faisait glisser sur doigt sur sa joue mal rasée.

« S'il y avait à Poudlard quelqu'un de suffisamment compétent pour assurer mes fonctions à ma place, je pourrais peut-être envisager de rester une journée de plus. Mais comme personne ne m'arrive à la cheville … »

Il affichait un sourire prétentieux auquel Hermione répondit en un pincement de hanche qui le fit couiner.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Ça ne m'amuse pas de t'avoir seulement deux jours par semaine. »

« C'est pour créer le manque. Comme ça pendant les cinq autres jours de la semaine tu peux coucher avec le tout New-York et constater que je suis le meilleur amant que tu n'aies jamais eu. »

Elle roula des yeux devant sa prétention. Encore.

« Ta vanité est sans limite. »

« C'est ma principale qualité. »

Il se défit élégamment de l'étreinte d'Hermione avant de rouler et de prendre le dessus sur elle. Son visage était si prêt du sien que des mèches blondes chatouillaient son visage, lui faisant froncer le nez. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se redresser et de s'assoir sur son abdomen sans pourtant mettre tout son poids. La jeune femme baissa un peu les yeux et constata que le corps de son amant réagissait facilement à sa nudité. Mutine, elle pencha un peu la tête et désigna sa virilité de l'index.

« Est-ce que ça, ça veut dire que toi non plus tu n'as pas envie de partir ? »

Drago baissa les yeux sur son érection et fit une moue fataliste.

« Tu ne peux pas empêcher ma grandeur de s'élever ! »

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin.

« Et je ne veux surtout pas l'en empêcher … »

Une main autour de sa grandeur, elle lui signifia de l'index d'approcher d'elle. Sa main de libre entoura sa nuque et elle captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser qui ne put qu'élever encore plus la grandeur de Drago.

« Tu reviens le week-end prochain ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce qui ressemblait plutôt à une supplique.

« As-tu des arguments qui peuvent jouer en ta faveur ? »

Espiègle, elle commença à bouger sa main de bas en haut et Drago étouffa un gémissement de surprise.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être un argument ? »

« Je prends note de ce premier argument. En as-tu un autre ? »

Sa main s'activa plus vigoureusement et elle le vit serrer les dents.

« Tu en veux un troisième ? »

« Ça ira. Je serai là samedi matin. »

Il laissa la main d'Hermione le contenter avant de se pencher sur elle pour attraper ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec envie. Les préliminaires ne durèrent qu'un temps. Drago se retrouva en Hermione en très peu de temps et ils s'aimèrent jusqu'en début de soirée où Drago prit un portoloin qui l'emmena à Londres. Ensuite, il transplana non pas à Pré-Au-Lard, mais chez quelqu'un à qui il avait deux mots à dire avant de redevenir le professeur Malefoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Blaise Zabini logeait dans un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, au-dessus de chez Fleury et Bott où il travaillait depuis plusieurs années maintenant, avec Jessica Fleury, la petite fille de l'ancien propriétaire de la librairie. Son quotidien se résumait à vendre des livres et à profiter de la vie avec sa petite amie. Si au départ ce n'était pas la vie dont il avait rêvé, il s'en était accommodé et il l'appréciait désormais. Il appréciait travailler au milieu de tous ces ouvrages parfois poussiéreux qui renfermaient beaucoup de secrets. Il appréciait travailler avec Jessica aussi. Du fait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et habitaient ensemble, il leur arrivait de s'embrouiller pour tout et pour rien mais ils se réconciliaient toujours.

Blaise terminait sa journée et s'affairaient à mettre de l'ordre dans ses étagères quand il entendit un crac suivi d'une plainte dans l'arrière-boutique.

« BLAISE, MERDE ! Avec tous ces livres qui traînent, un jour je vais me ramasser la gueule en transplanant et tu auras ma mort sur la conscience ! »

Drago épousseta ses vêtements froissés pendant son trajet et sortit de l'arrière-boutique pour rejoindre son ami.

« Désolé Dray, j'ai eu beaucoup de monde au magasin aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger la réserve. »

« J'ai failli m'écorcher le front avec la biographie de Uric le Follingue. »

« Pardon, princesse. »

Drago lui envoya un doigt d'honneur et s'installa au comptoir de la boutique, avalant une gorgée de whisky pur feu dans la flasque que Blaise cachait dans un tiroir.

« Tu n'es pas bon en cachettes. A chaque fois tu la changes de place et à chaque fois je la retrouve. »

« Je ne la cache pas puisque de toute façon dès que tu viens ici tu te sers. »

Blaise s'installa en face de Drago et avala lui aussi un peu du breuvage alcoolisé. Il reprit.

« Que me vaut ta visite ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour rendre visite à mon meilleur ami ? »

« De base non, mais quand tu débarques le dimanche soir alors que tu devrais être à Poudlard, c'est que quelque chose te chiffonne. Et si j'en crois le timing, tu reviens de New-York et ce qui te contrarie devrait répondre au doux prénom d'Hermione. »

Drago souffla, défaitiste, en passant ses mains sur son visage.

« C'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais Blaise. »

« Quoi ? Votre relation sans engagement ? »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai voulu, je sais, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait si compliqué de passer deux jours avec elle et de devoir la laisser. »

« Tu es amoureux d'elle Dray, évidemment que c'est difficile. »

Drago blêmit à la simple évocation de ce mot tabou.

« Mais ça elle ne le sait pas et elle ne doit jamais le savoir. »

« Ça serait beaucoup moins difficile si tu lui avouais tout. »

« Je ne peux pas Blaise, c'est impossible. Si elle sait que je suis amoureux d'elle, elle va vouloir plus qu'une simple relation sans prise de tête et je suis incapable de lui offrir ça. »

« Tu n'as jamais testé, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Je me connais, tu me connais, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère les effusions de tendresse, les diners aux chandelles et les rendez-vous romantiques sur la plage. »

« Et personne ne te demande de le faire. Juste d'accepter que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour une fille. »

Drago secoua la tête après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de whisky pur feu.

« J'ai réussi à calmer le jeu mais je lui ai fait une crise de jalousie hier, j'étais ridicule. »

Le métis pouffa de rire et se reprit sous le regard assassin de son ami.

« En quel honneur tu as été jaloux ? »

« Je l'ai emmenée écouter Marcus au piano bar. Elle a adoré, il a fait le lover toute la soirée et elle buvait ses paroles avec un air franchement niais comme s'il était Gilderoy Lockhart. »

« Ça ne t'a pas plu alors tu lui as fait remarquer. »

« Ouais. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle prendrait ça comme de la jalousie mais je l'ai sous-estimée. »

« Je ne sais pas comment elles font mais les femmes ont un sixième sens. Elles détectent certaines choses plus facilement que nous. »

« Surtout quand on parle de Granger, son sixième sens m'a l'air encore plus affuté que les cinq autres réunis. »

Blaise pouffa de rire à nouveau et se saisit de la flasque de whisky.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je vais finir ta flasque et je vais rentrer chez moi pardi. »

« Je ne parle pas de ce que tu vas faire dans l'instant. Je parle de Granger. De New-York. »

« Je pense que je ne vais pas y aller ce week-end. »

Il se revit en train de confirmer à Hermione qu'il serait là samedi et il culpabilisa un peu.

« Tu vas la laisser faire sa vie sans toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas obligé de la coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, nous ne sommes pas mariés elle et moi. »

« Encore heureux, je la plaindrais sincèrement si vous étiez mariés. »

Drago offrit encore une fois à son meilleur ami son majeur relevé.

« Elle fait sa vie de son côté, je fais la mienne. Je ne lui demande pas de me rendre des comptes. »

« Même si elle voit Marcus ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle voie Marcus ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il se pavanait devant elle et qu'elle n'était pas insensible. »

« Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont se revoir. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Elle voit qui elle veut, c'est justement pour ça que j'ai voulu cette relation sans engagement avec elle. »

« Non, tu l'as voulu pour éviter de lui dire la vérité, pas pour qu'elle puisse s'envoyer en l'air avec la moitié de New-York. »

« Qu'elle le fasse, moi je ne me gêne pas pour le faire. »

« Merci, Don Juan, on connaît ta réputation. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu vas te prendre à ton propre jeu comme ça. »

« J'ai besoin de tout sauf d'un psychomage, Blaise. Épargne-moi ta psychanalyse à deux noises. »

Drago termina cul sec le fond de whisky pur feu et rendit la flasque vide à son ami.

« Je te dis juste de faire attention à toi, Dray. » prévint Blaise.

Le-dit Dray soupira en glissant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

« J'admets que je pense sans arrêt à ce truc entre elle et moi, que je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait les soirs de semaine quand je ne suis pas là, avec qui elle sort, avec qui elle prend des verres, à qui elle pense avant de s'endormir mais … »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour que tu cesses de te poser ces questions. »

« Et je refuse de m'y résoudre. »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Alors ne te plains pas. »

Drago ravala sa salive, retira ses mains de ses cheveux et enfila sa veste dont il s'était débarrassé.

« Je n'irai pas à New-York ce week-end. On verra bien dans deux semaines si elle n'est pas morte d'impatience de m'avoir attendu. »

Il rit, probablement pour s'auto-convaincre de ses dires, avant de transplaner jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard après avoir salué son meilleur ami.

xxxxxxxxxx

La maison de Drago à Pré-Au-Lard ne payait pas de mine en apparence, tout comme la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait d'ailleurs. Il s'agissait d'une rue excentrée du centre du petit village, parée d'une dizaine de maisons semblables les unes aux autres et toutes mitoyennes.

Cependant, il suffisait de mettre un pied dans la maison affublée du numéro douze pour constater que cette demeure n'avait rien à envier au luxe auquel Drago avait été habitué durant toute sa vie. Il avait mis en place un sortilège d'extension qui faisait que la maison faisait en surface au moins le double de ce qu'elle laissait paraître en extérieur. La maison était richement meublée, avec un mélange de bois massif et de marbre qui laissait transparaître la richesse et l'élégance de la famille. Et si vous n'aviez pas encore compris que vous vous trouviez dans la demeure d'un Malefoy, les armoiries d'une des plus nobles familles du monde sorcier qui trônaient partout seraient là pour vous le rappeler.

Une fois qu'il eut transplané, Drago accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et souffla un bon coup, appréciant de retrouver le calme et la chaleur de sa maison. Il passa par la cuisine où il s'activa, baguette en main, pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Alors que tout chauffait, il se hissa sur le plan de travail et, ses pieds ballotant dans le vide, il se mit à penser.

Parler à Blaise ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide. Lui qui pensait que son meilleur ami saurait l'éclairer et l'aider, cela n'avait pas franchement été le cas. Il n'avait été bon qu'à lui répéter des évidences. Il était amoureux d'Hermione, c'était un fait avéré dont Blaise, Pansy et Théodore étaient au courant, mais pas la femme en question. Et il était bien trop fier pour le lui avouer. En fait, tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était pas la fierté qui l'empêchait de tout dire à Granger mais plutôt la peur. La peur d'être rejeté comme il l'avait toujours été dans toute sa vie par les gens qui l'entouraient. La peur d'affronter des sentiments qu'il ne cessait de refouler. La peur d'être ridicule. La peur de ne pas assurer. La peur de ne pas réussir à donner tout ce que la personne pourrait attendre de lui.

Alors quand il l'avait croisée à New-York il y a un mois en arrière, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et tout s'était accéléré. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là-bas et les sentiments enfouis depuis la fin de la guerre avaient refait surface. Tout s'était précipité quand Pansy l'avait invitée à rejoindre leur table et à partir de là, il avait été incapable de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Même si les apparences laissaient croire qu'il était maître de la situation et qu'il contrôlait tout, c'était bien le contraire. Il avait voulu cette relation qu'il qualifiait de « relation sans engagement » pour pouvoir profiter d'elle sans devoir réellement s'engager émotionnellement. Seulement le piège se refermait sur lui et il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser ses émotions se mêler de cette histoire. Cela faisait quatre week-end d'affilé qu'il passait avec Granger et il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à la quitter au fil du temps.

En plus de cela, Granger était beaucoup trop réceptive. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait cette relation avec lui mais cela avait été le cas et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment il avait pu si vite passer du statut d'ennemi à celui de … de quoi ? Plan cul régulier ? Petit ami sans attache ? Enfin toujours était-il qu'elle s'impliquait trop et qu'elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Et pourtant il était incapable, à l'instant T, de lui faire part de tout cela et de lui avouer qu'au fond de lui il aurait voulu une vraie relation amoureuse.

En sentant une odeur de brûlé envahir la cuisine, il sortit de sa rêverie et se précipita sur son plat qui était à deux doigts de prendre feu. En soupirant, il jeta sa nourriture cramée à la poubelle et se résolut à aller directement prendre une douche. De toute manière il n'avait pas faim, il était tard, et en dormant il ne pouvait pas penser à tout cela.

C'était décidé, samedi il n'irait pas à New-York.

* * *

On est d'accord, **Drago est jaloux comme un pou** ? (a).

Si vous voulez tout savoir, **Lyra l'a traité de trou du cul à peu près cinq fois pendant tout le chapitre** mdr. Il le mérite bien, non ? Vous lui donneriez quel joli petit nom d'oiseau vous, j'ai envie de savoir. Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez aimé dans le chapitre.

La semaine prochaine ce sera un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. On y retrouvera **Lucas** (faîtes pas genre il ne vous a pas manqué), les **Potter** et ... oh non, je ne vous dis rien d'autre :D

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi prochain !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir !**  
Comment ça va, vous ? Mon petit blabla d'auteure ne sera pas long aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de vous laisser avec le chapitre parce que **j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions**. Et en parlant de réactions, **merci** encore de votre fidélité au fil des chapitres et **bienvenue aux nouveaux** !

Pour vous re-situer un peu, au cas où vous vous soyez un peu paumé entre le présent et les flashback - ce que je comprends, ça m'arrivait régulièrement en écrivant ahah - dans le dernier chapitre dans le présent, c'étaient **les débuts du Club de Duel** , **Teddy** connaissait son petit moment de gloire et **Drago** n'était pas tendre avec **Hermione** en public.

Réponse à la review anonyme :  
 **Zazav** : Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis flattée. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Il n'y a rien d'étrange. Rien qu'un éternel combat, celui qui se livre entre le diable et l'ange** (Véronique Sanson / Catherine Lara)

Si un jour on avait dit à Hermione Granger qu'elle serait professeur à Poudlard, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle s'avoue qu'elle commençait à y prendre goût.

Voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas dans l'école de sorcellerie en tant que professeur de sortilèges et en se réveillant ce matin-là, elle s'estima chanceuse. Chanceuse de revenir sur les pas de l'adolescente qu'elle était. Chanceuse de pouvoir transmettre son savoir. Chanceuse de côtoyer des enfants avec cette soif d'apprendre. Chanceuse de fréquenter de talentueuses et respectables personnes. Chanceuse d'avoir saisi cette opportunité qui s'était présentée à elle.

Mais une part d'elle était toujours soucieuse de sa relation avec Drago. Si maintenant il faisait - de temps en temps - l'effort de ne plus l'insulter en public, ce n'était pas non plus la belle vie. Il l'ignorait - ou presque - et ne lui parlait que lors du Club de Duel. Mais le soir venu elle retrouvait son amant, tantôt dans son appartement, tantôt chez lui à Pré-Au-Lard, et elle oubliait ses soucis quand elle plongeait son regard dans ses yeux gris. Ce qui était paradoxal sachant que ce qui la rendait triste était également ce qui l'aidait à retrouver le sourire.

C'était la vieille du trente et un octobre et Hermione terminait son dernier cours de la semaine. Les septième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient été épuisants et elle s'avachit dans sa chaise de bureau en soupirant, soulagée qu'ils soient enfin tous en dehors de sa salle.

Elle se massait les tempes et respirant lentement mais un léger bruit sourd contre sa porte la fit sursauter.

« Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Oh ce n'est rien Lucas. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Elle se redressa dans sa chaise pour accueillir le professeur d'arithmancie. Lucas et elle s'entendaient très bien et quand elle ne pouvait pas parler à Drago de ses éternelles angoisses en tant que nouvelle enseignante, elle se retournait vers lui. Il était expérimenté, intelligent, compréhensif, honnête et de très bon conseil.

« Comme s'est passé ton cours ? » s'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

« Les septième année sont infernaux ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la perspective de leurs ASPICS à la fin de l'année ou parce que c'est leur dernière année ici mais ils sont épuisants. »

« Et les Serpentard sont les pires. »

Hermione bondit presque de sa chaise.

« Mais bien sûr ! Ils traumatisent les Gryffondor. Je suis déçue de voir que rien n'a changé par rapport à quand j'étudiais ici. »

« En même temps, leur directeur n'est pas un exemple à suivre dans ce domaine-là. » grinça Lucas.

Hermione rit jaune. Lucas détestait Drago et elle, elle était censée le détester aussi.

« Dra… Malefoy a toujours dénigré les Gryffondor quand il était élève, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il continue à être méprisant en tant que professeur et directeur de maison. Mais en même temps il n'a pas été à bonne école, de notre temps tu te souviens qui était directeur des Serpentard, il n'a jamais favorisé l'entente entre les maisons. »

Lucas avait lui aussi fait ses études à Poudlard, avec trois ans d'avance par rapport à Hermione. Il était un pur produit Serdaigle, c'était certainement pour ça qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec lui.

« C'est sûr que les niffleurs ne font pas des fléreurs. Cela dit les temps ont changé, il pourrait faire un effort. »

Associer Drago à « faire des efforts » relevait de l'utopie.

« J'espère que le week-end les adoucira un peu en tout cas. Avec le repas d'Halloween de demain soir en plus … Je ne sais pas justement si ça ne va pas les exciter encore plus. »

« Justement, en parlant du repas d'Halloween … »

Lucas passa nerveusement sa main dans sa nuque et se mit à fuir le regard d'Hermione. Cette dernière, intriguée, se pencha pour essayer de croiser son regard.

« Oui, Lucas ? »

« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir dîner chez moi demain soir, plutôt ? J'ai vu avec Minerva, la présence des professeurs n'est pas obligatoire, c'est surtout pour détendre les élèves. »

« Oh … » fit Hermione, surprise. « Tu, euh … Je … »

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition de sa part, elle se sentit rougir en même temps qu'elle bafouillait. Lucas devait être en train de la prendre pour la dernière des idiotes.

« Ne t'embête pas Hermione, si ça ne te tente pas ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre. »

Il lui adressa un sourire un peu navré qui la fit fondre.

« Je viendrai avec plaisir. » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Alors c'est super. On dit vingt heures ? En transplanant tu n'as qu'à penser aux Trois Balais et je viendrai te chercher devant, ma maison n'est pas très loin. »

Hermione hocha vivement la tête, sans effacer son sourire niais.

« Je serai là à vingt heures tapantes ! »

« Super. J'ai hâte. »

Lucas contourna le bureau d'Hermione pour venir l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue avant de s'enfuir hors de la salle. La brune laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue là où il venait de l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous mais finalement, fallait-elle qu'elle se justifie ? Elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Lucas était un homme charmant avec qui elle s'entendait très bien et la perspective de passer une soirée avec lui l'enchantait réellement.

Lorsque son cerveau divagua sur Drago et comment il allait prendre la chose, elle se gifla mentalement et sortit à son tour de son bureau, en sautillant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione avait passé presque toute sa journée à choisir la tenue à porter pour son rendez-vous avec Lucas. Cela ne se présentait pas comme un rendez-vous dîner aux chandelles alors elle avait laissé la robe glamour au placard. Cependant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas y aller habillée dans une tenue trop décontractée. Elle se surprit à vouloir plaire à un autre homme que Drago et cette nouvelle perspective était plutôt plaisante.

Elle avait opté pour une robe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, séduisante sans pour autant être provocante. Elle s'était couverte d'une veste de la même couleur et avait habillé ses pieds d'une paire d'escarpins noirs. Son maquillage n'était pas outrageux, juste du mascara pour allonger ses cils et accentuer son regard et un peu de rouge à lèvres rosé. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux boucler outrageusement mais joliment.

Guillerette, elle rejoignait l'aire de transplanage du hall d'entrée en sautillant presque et avec un sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Cette jovialité et ses sautillements furent interrompus par une voix polaire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Son sang se glaça. Elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre selon les termes de leur relation, mais elle avait espéré ne pas le croiser avant de partir, cela lui aurait évité la nausée qui la prenait.

Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à un Drago plus élégant que jamais. À croire qu'un simple repas d'Halloween le poussait à se mettre sur son trente et un. Elle se surprit à penser que s'il se faisait si beau pour ce simple dîner, que cela devrait être explosif pour un repas plus important comme celui de Noël. Elle chassa ses misérables pensées et reporta son attention sur lui. Lui et son attitude désinvolte.

« Est-ce que cela te regarde ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un air fier.

« Pas le moins du monde, mais je te connais, il faut toujours que tu te justifies. »

« Cette fois je ne le ferai pas. »

« Bien. C'est ton choix. En tout cas je ne sais pas qui tu rejoins mais il a bien de la chance. »

Il poursuivit devant l'air interrogateur qu'elle affichait.

« Parce que tu es sublime ce soir. »

« Tu ne me le dis jamais … Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Drago n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments directs. Ils étaient toujours détournés, déguisés, ou alors il complimentait avec des actes. S'il lâchait un compliment ce soir c'est qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche.

Il haussa une épaule d'un air un peu détaché.

« Tu ne te justifies pas sur tes sorties, je ne me justifie pas non plus sur ce que je dis. »

Un nouveau haut le cœur la prit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire un compliment comme ça quand il sentait qu'elle lui échappait.

« Si je te dis où je vais, tu me dis pourquoi tu me complimentes ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Lui aussi fit un pas en avant vers elle.

« Peut-être. »

« Jure le. »

« Je ne jure jamais. »

« Alors je ne te dirai pas où je vais. »

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Peu m'importe. »

Hermione hésita. Elle avait envie de lui dire où elle allait pour qu'il avoue pourquoi il la complimentait ouvertement, mais ça serait renter trop facilement dans son jeu. Elle jeta un œil à la grosse horloge qui trônait dans le hall : dix-neuf heures cinquante. Il ne lui fallait qu'une demi seconde pour transplaner mais elle connaissait Malefoy comme sa poche. Tout traînait avec lui.

Et finalement sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison.

« J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Drago haussa un sourcil. Si elle lui disait qu'elle avec rendez-vous avec cet imbécile de Flanker qui lui tournait autour depuis la rentrée, il allait les avoir à l'envers.

« Flanker ? »

En la voyant blêmir, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il ravala sa salive alors que l'envie de crever les yeux de Flanker avec des aiguilles à tricoter lui prenait à la gorge.

« Comment tu le sais ? » releva Hermione.

« Avec qui d'autre pourrais-tu avoir un rendez-vous à part avec monsieur-dents-blanches-et-coiffure-impeccable ? »

Il détestait ce type. Il le détestait parce qu'il représentait tout ce qu'une femme comme Hermione pouvait aimer et ce qu'il était incapable de lui offrir.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches. » bouda Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tes dents sont tout aussi blanches et ta coiffure, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que tu ne te recoiffes dès que tu croises un miroir. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Il grimaça.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de me comparer à Flanker, je t'en serais grandement reconnaissant. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, passablement agacée.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu complimentée alors ? »

Le blond soutint son regard noisette durant quelques minutes. Au jeu de qui tiendra le plus longtemps le regard de l'autre sans ciller, il était imbattable.

« Je n'ai pas juré. Tu ne sauras pas. »

Elle soupira. Elle n'était plus agacée par son comportement, elle était triste. Et lui, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'en essayant de la retenir, elle lui échappait encore plus.

Elle lâcha son regard gris pour regarder l'heure et le regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux brillants de larmes, elle aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux.

« Je m'en vais. »

Elle n'osa pas le regarder une dernière fois, elle transplana, laissant sur place un Drago les bras ballants, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxx

Titubant après son transplanage, Hermione lissa les pans de sa robe et fit un pas pour sortir de l'allée adjacente aux Trois Balais. Devant l'auberge, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, Lucas attendait en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il regardait de tous les côtés pour apercevoir Hermione et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs sourires s'accordèrent.

Il alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa sur la joue une fois à sa hauteur.

« Quand tu as dit vingt heures tapantes, tu ne plaisantais pas ! »

« Je suis la ponctualité incarnée. » se complimenta Hermione dans un rire auquel Lucas se joignit.

Il lui prit délicatement la main, posant sur elle un regard empli de douceur.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Absolument pas. Enfin pas pour le moment, mais on ne va pas rester dehors, si ? À moins que tu ne vives en pleine nature. »

La nervosité lui faisait perdre les pédales. Quand elle était nerveuse elle disait n'importe quoi. Lucas allait la prendre pour une folle.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai une maison où un feu de cheminée crépite depuis le début de l'après-midi. »

Hermione sourit à la perspective de retrouver un endroit chaleureux.

Lucas l'attira dans la rue d'en face et la fit entrer dans une petite maison de village au toit de chaume. L'intérieur était effectivement baigné d'une agréable chaleur où on entendait le crépitement des flammes. La décoration était moderne, mais élégante et raffinée, à l'image de Lucas, en fait.

Il l'aida à ôter sa veste et il posa de nouveau sur elle ce doux regard.

« Tu es sublime. »

Avoir entendu le même mot de la bouche de Drago quelques minutes plus tôt la fit grincer des dents et rendit le compliment amer. Pourtant, elle sentait que Lucas le disait sincèrement alors que Drago le disait seulement pour la faire rester ou culpabiliser. Drago ne disait jamais rien de manière anodine.

Devant le mutisme de son invitée, Lucas fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ? »

« Hein ? Oh, euh, si … Si, si, ça va très bien. Excuse-moi. Merci pour le compliment. »

Elle sentit ses joues rougir et baissa un peu les yeux.

D'une main dans le dos, Lucas l'invita au salon où deux verres de vin les attendaient sur la table basse.

« Je n'ai pas pensé, peut-être tu ne bois pas d'alcool ? »

« Il y a quelques alcools que je ne bois pas mais le vin n'en fait pas partie. J'adore ça ! J'ai de la famille en France et quand j'y vais en vacances, je ramène toujours des bouteilles. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'enquit Lucas en lui tendant un verre et en l'invitant à s'assoir. « Parle-moi un peu de ça, ta famille, la France … »

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé, à côté de Lucas, respectant une certaine distance entre eux et sourit. Il s'intéressait à elle et pour une bavarde comme elle, il n'allait pas être déçu.

« Mes grands-parents maternels étaient français, ils venaient d'une campagne dans la région parisienne exactement. Ma mère y a grandi et mes cousins vivent toujours là-bas. Certains à Paris et d'autres dans le sud de la France. Quand je peux m'y rendre je n'hésite pas, j'adore la culture française, que ce soit en art, en littérature ou même en matière de nourriture, ils sont imbattables. »

Lucas buvait les paroles d'Hermione tout en dégustant son vin, d'une grande maison bordelaise.

« Tes parents vivent à Londres ? »

« Oui. Nous sommes un peu en froid alors on se voit rarement, mais on s'envoie des hiboux. Enfin je leur en envoie et ils y répondent quand il leur tombe un œil. » avoua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas parler d'un sujet fâcheux. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce froid entre nous est totalement de ma faute alors j'en assume pleinement les conséquences. »

« C'est être trop curieux et intrusif de te demander la raison ? »

Hermione secoua passivement la tête.

« Avant la guerre, Harry, Ron et moi sommes partis à la recherche des horcruxes, des objets dans lesquels Voldemort avait caché une part de son âme, en vue de tous les détruire. Je savais que je risquais ma vie dans cette aventure et qu'à ce moment, ou pendant la guerre, je pourrais mourir. Alors j'ai préservé mes parents et avant de partir de leur ai lancé un sortilège d'Oubliettes. J'ai effacé de leurs mémoires qu'ils avaient une fille. Quand la guerre fut passée, j'ai cherché pendant des mois un contre-sortilège et je leur ai redonné leur mémoire. Je leur ai tout expliqué et ils n'ont pas apprécié ce que j'ai fait. »

La brune termina son récit avec les trémolos dans la voix. Elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de ses parents mais elle savait aussi que la décision qu'elle avait prise avec été la bonne. Elle se disait qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient par comprendre et lui pardonner.

Lucas lui prit son verre de la main et le posa sur la table. Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, qu'il serra pour lui témoigner de son soutien.

« Je comprends que tes parents t'en veuillent mais tu n'as pas de regrets à avoir. Tu as juste voulu les protéger. C'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir réussi cela, ça montre à quel point tu es courageuse. »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste et ravala ses sanglots. Elle se perdit dans l'intensité du regard bleu de Lucas, qui lui souriait.

« Merci. Que ces mots viennent de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que mes meilleurs amis me touche beaucoup. »

« Mais je suis ton ami, non ? »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. Mais tu n'étais pas là à ce moment-là, tu es objectif sur cette situation. »

« J'essaie de l'être. »

« Alors je te remercie, vraiment. »

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes et que maintenant, il en caressait le dos avec son pouce.

Elle ne sut pas comment ni pourquoi elle en était arrivée là, mais dans les trois secondes qui suivirent elle était allongée dans le canapé, Lucas l'embrassant avec un subtil mélange de passion et de tendresse, et elle répondait à son baiser sans y être forcée.

Elle avait envie que cela se passe. Elle avait envie d'oublier Drago ne serait-ce qu'une nuit et Lucas était la personne idéale pour cela. Elle l'appréciait, il l'appréciait, il était doux, attentionné, à l'écoute et prévoyant alors il n'y avait plus aucune question qui avait lieu d'être.

Elle enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de Lucas qu'elle se fit un plaisir de désordonner, tandis que les mains de son partenaire glissaient sur ses cuisses pour faire remonter sa robe. Prise de frissons incontrôlables, sa respiration se faisait plus forte et plus saccadée. Elle déboutonnait fébrilement la chemise de Lucas pendant que ce dernier faisait passer la robe d'Hermione pardessus sa tête. Quand elle l'eut débarrassé de sa chemise, elle le regarda, le regard brûlant de désir au moins autant que lui.

« On peut … »

« … aller ailleurs ? » termina Lucas. « Viens. »

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il se redressa, la laissa lui prendre la main et l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il s'assit sur le lit et elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Les lèvres chaudes de Lucas vinrent prendre possession de sa poitrine qu'il embrassait maintenant avec passion. Hermione lâcha sa tête en arrière et soupira de plaisir. Elle sentait les mains de Lucas caresser ses cuisses tout en remontant jusqu'à ses fesses. Il n'y avait pas une once de précipitation ou de brutalité dans ses gestes et elle appréciait.

Rapidement, ils furent en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam. Pas gênée pour deux noises, Hermione se sentait en confiance, désirée. Le regard qu'avait Lucas sur elle ne trompait pas. Il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit, la faisant atteindre le point culminant du désir deux fois.

Au petit matin, le jour n'était même pas encore levé, Lucas dormait profondément mais Hermione, recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale dans ce lit inconnu jusqu'à la veille, était au bord des larmes. La veille, à chaque fois qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme, elle avait vu le visage et le corps de Drago se dresser à la place de Lucas. Ce maudit blondinet occupait ses pensées même dans les moments où il ne devrait décemment pas être là.

Coupable du geste qu'elle allait faire, elle lança un regard désolé à un Lucas endormi et sortit du lit sans le réveiller. Elle ramassa ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle enfila sa robe à la hâte, sa veste à l'envers, mit ses chaussures, attrapa son sac et partit de chez Lucas après avoir écrit sur un parchemin qu'une urgence l'avait faite partir précipitamment et qu'elle le verrait au château.

En sortant de chez lui, une vague de froid la glaça jusqu'au sang mais elle avait besoin de ce frais pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle-même pour se protéger un minimum du froid et avança fébrilement. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc dans une rue excentrée du centre et, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle se trouvait ridicule et pathétique. Elle venait de s'enfuir de chez un homme merveilleux avec qui elle avait passé une nuit tout aussi merveilleuse et la voilà qui se morfondait sur ce banc, frigorifiée par le vent d'automne. Trop occupée à culpabiliser et à se maudire pour sa déplorable attitude, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard que quelqu'un l'avait faite transplaner.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla-t-elle une fois au sol, trébuchant à moitié.

Elle s'adoucit partiellement quand elle reconnut la tête blonde qui lui faisait face, et ne se gêna pas pour le frapper sur le torse de toutes ses - maigres - forces.

« ÇA VA PAS NON ?! Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini Malefoy ! »

« Calme toi ! Je t'ai sauvée de l'hypothermie, tu devrais être reconnaissante plutôt. »

Et à la place j'ai frôlé l'AVC ! C'est sûr que c'est mieux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais sur ce banc ? Flanker t'a mise à la porte ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! » pesta-t-elle en remettant sa veste à l'endroit et en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Drago lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte et Hermione freina sur place.

« Ouvre cette porte. »

« Pas tant que tu ne seras pas réchauffée. Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues et tu trembles, viens t'assoir. »

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni de ta compassion, Malefoy. Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi. »

Elle resta dos à lui, comme si l'affronter visuellement la ferait craquer.

« Et tu n'auras aucun des deux. Je veux juste que tu te réchauffes et après tu seras libre de partir. »

« Ouvre. Cette. Porte. »

« Non. »

« Malefoy, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

« MAIS TU VAS ME FAIRE CHIER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?! »

Ce n'était pas son genre de hausser si durement le ton mais il l'agaçait plus que de raison. Elle fit volte-face vers lui.

« Non content de me faire chier dans l'intimité, tu viens aussi me faire chier quand je ne t'ai rien demandé ! C'est trop te demander de me lâcher la grappe ?! »

Drago eut un petit moment de recul pendant lequel il se demanda qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée. À tout moment elle allait lui lancer un maléfice de chauve-furie et il n'aurait rien vu venir. Hermione n'était pas une personne impulsive ou en proie à des crises de colère donc il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet énervement.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es aigrie parce que Flanker t'a mal sautée mais il va falloir te calmer, ma belle. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi pour subir tes accès de colère ! »

« Tu n'as rien demandé ?! Mais moi non plus figure toi ! Et pour ta gouverne, Lucas est un très bon coup. »

« Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Si fort qu'elle sentait le goût du sang sur sa langue.

« Tu m'énerves. Merlin, mais … Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, quel pouvoir tu as sur moi, si tu m'as jeté un sort ou quoi que ce soit mais … Tu es toujours là. »

La colère s'était évaporée pour laisser place à la tristesse et à la culpabilité.

« Je suis toujours là ? Encore heureux, sinon tu serais devenue un glaçon sur ce banc. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. » réfuta-t-elle d'un geste de la main. « Tu es toujours là, dans ma tête, même quand je ne veux pas penser à toi. »

Il aurait pu être fier. Oui, il aurait pu l'être si la phrase n'était pas accompagnée de ce minois si triste. Il n'aimait pas la rendre triste. Il l'avait fait une fois à New-York et il s'en était tellement voulu qu'il avait promis de ne jamais recommencer. À croire qu'il ne pouvait même pas tenir les promesses qu'il se faisait à lui-même.

« Explique-toi. » exigea Drago en prenant appui sur la console qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée.

« Je passais une bonne soirée avec Lucas, j'… »

« Si tu commences à me raconter votre rencard en détails je déverrouille cette porte. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me raconter tes parties de jambes en l'air. »

« J'aimais beaucoup ce qu'il se passait entre nous. » continua Hermione, faisant fi des contrindications de Drago. « Il m'écoutait parler, il s'intéressait à ma vie, à mes parents. On a fini dans son lit et… »

« Et ç'en est déjà trop pour moi. »

De sa baguette il déverrouilla la porte mais la brune n'en fit rien. Elle continuait de le fixer d'un air impassible.

« On a couché ensemble. Seulement … Tu étais là. J'ai vu ton visage au moment de l'orgasme. C'était ton corps fin sous mes mains, c'étaient tes lèvres qui embrassaient mon cou, c'étaient tes cheveux blonds qui me chatouillaient, c'étaient tes yeux gris qui me transperçaient. Pas son corps musclé, ses cheveux châtains ou ses yeux bleus. C'était toi. »

Drago voulut répondre, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il aurait pu se moquer, faire semblant que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Face à son mutisme, elle continua.

« Peut-être que toi tu arrives à coucher régulièrement avec la serveuse de la Tête de Sanglier ou avec la professeur de divination, mais moi je n'y arrive pas. Pour une fois que je trouve un homme charmant, il faut que je le compare à toi même sans le vouloir. »

Son calme était déstabilisant et Drago perdait pied. Il voulait lui dire que Camila - la serveuse de la Tête de Sanglier - ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ou que Madison Geller - la professeur de divination - était le pire coup de sa vie, mais la peur le rongeait. Il avait peur de l'après. Qu'allait vouloir Hermione s'il lui avouait finalement qu'elle était la seule qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Et que ferait-elle en se rendant compte qu'il la ferait encore plus souffrir en étant à elle, et exclusivement à elle ? Il se refusait à la faire souffrir. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Granger ? »

« De toi ? Je n'attends plus rien. Je sais que ce que je veux n'arrivera jamais, tu me l'as suffisamment répété à New-York. »

« On était d'accord. »

« On l'était, oui, mais maintenant je ne le suis plus. »

« Alors je répète, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Qu'on cesse cette relation sans engagement qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Je peux m'accorder d'une relation imparfaite Drago, tant que tu es le seul homme dans ma vie et que je suis la seule femme dans la tienne. »

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il souffla par le nez.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas. »

Mentir avait été la seule solution s'offrant à lui et en voyant le menton d'Hermione trembloter et ses yeux bruns se remplir de larmes, il sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Elle déglutit, prit sur elle, retrouva une contenance de fière Gryffondor et ouvrit la porte.

« Alors c'est terminé. »

Sans un autre mot, sans un au revoir, sans un sourire, elle quitta sa maison et transplana de Pré-Au-Lard jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

xxxxxxxxxx

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant toquer à la porte de chez lui. Ginny s'était réveillée brusquement également. Elle tourna vers son mari des yeux endormis avant de regarder l'heure.

« Cinq heures du matin ? » ronchonna-t-elle.

Les coups contre la porte redoublèrent. Harry tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez avant de descendre du lit, armé de sa baguette. Savait on jamais. Il descendit doucement les marches bancales, essayant de ne pas réveiller ses enfants avec le craquement du bois.

Baguette tendue vers l'avant, il ouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement.

« Hermione ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda fébrilement la jeune femme.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et l'entraîna simplement dans le salon. Il alluma un feu de cheminée avec sa baguette et laissa Hermione s'installer dans le divan. Il connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur ; elle ne parlerait pas pour le moment. En tout cas, pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise et apaisée. Elle avait l'air tourmentée et le brun aurait donné n'importe quoi pour apaiser ses tracas. Il prépara une tasse de thé fumante et la donna à son amie qui était assise en tailleur dans le canapé, un plaid sur les jambes.

Ginny avait hésité entre se rendormir et descendre voir ce qu'il se passait. Comme elle n'entendait pas parler et encore moins crier, elle en déduisit que ce n'était rien d'alarmant. Elle enfila quelque chose de chaud par-dessus son pyjama et descendit sur la pointe des pieds. En voyant Hermione dans le canapé, elle vint à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Ginny était une éponge à émotions, lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un triste, elle prenait tout le mal de la personne pour elle.

Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie quelques minutes. Elle se redressa un peu, dégagea ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et but une gorgée de thé.

« J'ai fait une petite bêtise. » avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

« Hermione Granger ne fait jamais de bêtises qui ne lui serviront pas de leçon à un moment donné. » plaisanta Harry.

La brune secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai tué personne, mais cette bêtise-là n'est pas cool. »

« Dis-nous tout. Après tout si tu es venue ici, c'est pour parler, non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête à la question - qui n'en était pas vraiment une - de Ginny. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle avait pensé au Square Grimmaurd en transplanant. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter à Harry et Ginny qu'elle était engagée depuis presque dix mois dans une espèce d'amitié améliorée avec Drago Malefoy. Ils allaient la prendre pour une folle.

« Il y a ce professeur à Poudlard, Lucas Flanker, je vous en ai parlé dans un de mes hiboux. »

« Celui avec qui tu t'entends très bien ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Lui-même. Il me plaît, il est intéressant, cultivé, gentil, il a de la conversation, de l'humour, je me sens bien avec lui. »

« Mais … ? »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Hier il m'a proposé de venir dîner chez lui au lieu de participer au repas d'Halloween de Poudlard. J'ai accepté, j'y suis allée, on a discuté et de fil en aiguille … On a couché ensemble. »

Ginny sourit. Hermione se mettait dans des drôles d'état pour pas grand-chose.

« Et où est le mal ? Tu as tout à fait le droit de coucher avec un homme, même si c'est le premier soir. Les temps ont changé, 'Mione, on ne vit plus à l'époque où l'homme courtisait la femme pendant une lune avant de pouvoir espérer conclure. Ni même à une époque plus récente où on trouvait ça plus éthique de coucher au bout du troisième rencard. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Le problème n'est pas là. Je n'ai aucun problème à coucher avec un homme le premier soir. Le problème c'est qu'il est cinq heures du matin et que je suis partie avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

Harry grimaça légèrement.

« J'espère que tu lui as au moins laissé un mot ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dit que j'avais eu une urgence et qu'on se verrait à Poudlard. Mais il n'y croira jamais, il va penser que je me suis enfuie. »

« C'est un peu ce que tu as fait, non ? » demanda Ginny.

« Totalement, mais j'en ignore la raison. J'ai adoré cette nuit, sans entrer dans les détails. Mais ce matin j'ai culpabilisé et j'ai fui. Je suis pathétique. »

Elle soupira en baissant la tête, honteuse. Elle se trouvait ridicule et ses amis devaient la trouver encore plus ridicule. Si encore elle trouvait le courage de leur avouer pourquoi elle avait fait ça …

« 'Mione, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. » rassura Ginny. « Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire ça, que ce soit coucher le premier soir ou partir, tu as eu peur c'est tout. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je pense. Et si ce Lucas tient à toi alors il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. »

« Si j'étais à sa place, je m'en tiendrais rigueur. »

« Oui mais Lucas est un homme, il ne se torturera pas l'esprit pendant trois heures pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Quand il verra ton mot en se réveillant, il mettra ça derrière lui et sera content de te voir à Poudlard lundi. »

« Tu crois ? » répéta Hermione, peu confiante.

« J'en suis sûre. Tu es une femme formidable 'Mione, comment pourrait-il t'en vouloir ? »

« Il aurait pourtant mille raisons de m'en vouloir. Qui sait, il avait peut-être dans l'idée de m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit et je lui ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied. »

Hermione se mit à rire, un rire pourtant triste sans une once de joie.

« 'Mione. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre Lucas et toi ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire, quelque chose de sérieux. »

« O…Oui. Je pense que oui. Ça me plairait en tout cas. »

« Alors arrête de te prendre la tête et fonce. Tu as trente ans, tu es à la fleur de l'âge, tu n'as pas d'enfants, il faut que tu profites ! Sinon tu vas te miner le moral et te rendre malade. Et nous, on a envie de tout sauf d'avoir une Hermione morose. »

« Harry a raison. » confirma Ginny. « Arrête de te chercher des fausses excuses pour ne pas te lancer dans cette histoire et vis ! »

Vis. Vivre. Le mot fit écho dans la tête d'Hermione. Ginny avait raison. Oui, il fallait qu'elle vive et même si c'était sans Drago. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il valait mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Peut-être que tenter quelque chose avec Lucas était le seul moyen de se sortir Drago de la tête.

* * *

Et voilà ! **Il vous avait manqué, Lucas** ? Il fait un retour en force pour le coup. On ne le voit pas pendant plusieurs chapitres et quand il revient, il se permet de tout chambouler. C'est fou ça.

Vous avez été plusieurs, sur les chapitres précédents, à me dire que Hermione ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps cette situation et **vous aviez raison**. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Voilà qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire ! Vous la sentez comment, la suite ?

La semaine prochaine, **retour à New-York**. Vous saurez si Drago a cédé et s'il est venu la voir ou pas ...

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi prochain !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour !**

Comment ça va, vous ? Moi je suis **super contente** , pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, **nous sommes à 2 reviews d'atteindre les 100 reviews** ici, je ne sais que dire ! Je suis vraiment **heureuse** de voir vos messages à chaque chapitre, ça m'encourage et me donne beaucoup de force. Vous êtes de plus en plus à me suivre et même s'il y a des **lecteurs fantômes** (je vous vois, vous savez ? une petite review, juste pour dire si vous avez aimez ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, on carbure à ça ;)), je suis ravie de vous avoir avec moi dans cette aventure !

Ensuite, vous avez super bien réagi au chapitre précédent ! Et surtout, comme je l'espérais. **Vous en avez tous après Drago, vous avez tous voulu lui infliger les pires souffrances au pauvre garçon**. Mais il l'a bien mérité pour le coup, je peux le comprendre. Mais c'est cool parce que c'est totalement le genre de réactions que j'attendais.

Comme prévu, cette semaine, **retour à New-York** ! Pour vous re-situer, dans le chapitre 8, **Drago était jaloux de Marcus et le pauvre chéri avait des états d'âme concernant son évident amour pour Hermione.** Il avait donc décidé de ne pas aller la voir à New-York le week-end suivant. Alors, y est-il allé ou pas ? **Le suspens est insoutenable** , je sais, alors je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

 **(PS : Attention, lemon ;))**

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Retour de jalousie**

 **New-York. Sept mois plus tôt. Février 2009.**

Il n'était pas venu.

Cet abruti fini de Drago Malefoy n'était pas venu alors qu'il lui en avait fait la promesse.

Hermione releva lentement le nez du parchemin sur lequel elle était penchée depuis plus d'une heure. Elle se gratta le front avec sa plume et se rendit compte d'une chose : il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait là samedi, elle avait pris ça pour acquis. Seulement à aucun moment il n'avait promis. Et il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre.

« Et merde ! » jura la brune sans prévenir, faisant sursauter Pansy.

« Quelle élégance et quel raffinement, Granger. »

Une des trois assistantes de Quade Quahog avait démissionné et Hermione s'était approprié son bureau. Elle travaillait donc en face de Pansy et à gauche de Mary. Cette dernière étant en rendez-vous actuellement, elle partageait la pièce avec Pansy qui s'avérait être studieuse quand elle le voulait.

« Désolée. » marmonna Hermione en baissant les yeux sur son parchemin.

C'était vendredi, et depuis le samedi de la semaine précédente elle insultait Malefoy de tous les noms pour ne pas être venu alors qu'il le lui avait promis et elle réalisait à peine maintenant qu'en fait, il ne lui devait rien. Elle s'était fait un film toute seule, l'avait attendu toute la semaine et le samedi venu, elle l'avait attendu en vain. Il ne s'était pas pointé alors qu'elle avait rêvé de sa présence pendant cinq longs jours.

« Granger, arrête de marmonner. Soit tu me dis ce qui te rend si aigrie soit tu la fermes mais, par Salazar, arrête de grommeler. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle marmonnait.

« Désolée. » répéta-t-elle, sans penser que cela ne conviendrait pas à Pansy.

L'autre brune bascula dans sa chaise et lança un parchemin chiffonné sur la tête de sa voisine d'en face.

« Hey ! » pesta Hermione. « Non mais en voilà des manières ! »

« Ne fais pas ta coincée du cul Granger. On sait tous que tu es en manque mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire profiter la Terre entière. »

« Je ne suis pas en manque, comme tu dis. »

« Mon œil. Il devait venir le week-end dernier et il n'est pas venu, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« D'une sublime paire de fesses appartenant à blondinet tout aussi sublime avec des yeux d'un gris encore plus sublime. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles. » répéta Hermione en évitant de se tortiller sur sa chaise

Pansy se pencha vers l'avant et la transperça de son regard corbeau.

« J'ai connaissance du petit pacte que tu as fait avec Drago. »

Hermione resta muette. Elle, elle n'en parlait à personne et lui, il le criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre ? Bon après tout, rien ne l'empêchait d'en parler elle aussi.

« Tu ne vois toujours pas de qui je parle ? »

« Ça va, ça va ! » fit Hermione avec un geste de la main. « Non il n'est pas venu mais libre à lui de ne pas venir. Il n'a pas de compte à me rendre. »

« Mais tu aurais aimé qu'il vienne ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. »

« On lit en toi comme dans un grimoire, Granger, tes émotions sont marquées en lettres majuscules sur ton front ! Le lundi et le vendredi sont les deux jours de la semaine où tu es distraite dans ton travail : le lundi parce que tu as passé un bon week-end et le vendredi parce que tu sais que le lendemain il sera là. »

Comment Pansy Parkinson avait-elle pu la cerner de la sorte ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas une professionnelle dans l'art de cacher ses émotions - contrairement à d'autres - mais quand même, venant d'une ancienne ennemie …

Méfiante, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils tout en posant sa plume.

« Pourquoi je me confierais à toi ? »

« Parce que je connais Drago mieux que personne. »

« Justement, tu t'empresserais de courir lui balancer tout ce que je te raconterais. »

« Sachant que je ne le vois plus tellement quand il vient à New-York le week-end, c'est fort peu probable. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que cela veut dire. Depuis quelques semaines, quand Drago vient le week-end, il ne vient plus pour moi. »

« Tu te paies ma tête ? »

« Ce n'est pas du tout dans mon intérêt. »

Hermione avait du mal à croire ce que Pansy était en train de lui avouer.

« Et tu sais pourquoi il n'est pas venu ce week-end ? »

L'ancienne Serpentard haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Il ne m'a rien dit.

« Et s'il viendra ce week-end ? »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas l'agenda personnel de Drago Malefoy. »

« Excuse-moi. Mais … Pff, je suis ridicule. »

Hermione enfouit son visage rougi entre ses mains. Elle était ridicule d'espérer comme une adolescente et, surtout, encore plus ridicule de se confier à la meilleure amie du garçon pour lequel elle espérait.

« Granger ? Je connais Drago comme si je l'avais fait. Peut-être même mieux que sa mère. S'il n'est pas venu le week-end dernier c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, il ne l'a pas fait pour te blesser. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Sa mise en garde spécifiait « pas d'attachement », ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Il a préféré passer le week-end avec une autre et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. »

« Tu t'es attachée ? »

Elle sortit finalement son visage d'entre ses mains et soupira. Oui elle s'était attachée, comme une cruche. Et elle s'était attachée à quoi ? À un corps. Parce qu'au fond, elle ne connaissait de Drago seulement ce qu'il laissait paraître et ce corps fin qui transpirait pendant leurs nuits d'amour.

« Comme une midinette qui s'entiche du premier beau garçon qu'elle croise. »

Pansy eut un petit rire. Mais pas un rire moqueur comme ceux dont elle avait le secret. Non, on aurait dit qu'elle la comprenait.

« Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Dray est beau comme un Dieu et il sait jouer de ses charmes pour qu'on soit accro à lui. »

Hermione voulut lui demander si elle, elle était accro à lui mais elle eut la décence de ne pas le faire.

« C'est vrai mais il … il n'est pas juste beau comme un Dieu, il est imparfait. Autant physiquement que dans son comportement et c'est ce qui fait qu'il est attachant. »

Le visage de Pansy se crispa. Granger venait de mettre le doigt pile sur ce qui faisait de Drago qu'il était … Drago.

« Tu le trouves attachant ? »

La brune hocha la tête.

« Il dégage quelque chose de fort, de très sûr de lui mais il a une part d'enfant et de candeur. Il a les traits fins, les cheveux toujours impeccables mais son visage d'ange est terni par cette cicatrice sur son sourcil. Il est prétentieux, sarcastique et vaniteux mais je n'ai jamais été regardée par personne de la manière dont il le fait. »

Si Hermione ne connaissait pas un tant soit peu Pansy, elle aurait juré l'entendre étouffer un sanglot. Sa voisine reprit contenance et rangea ses affaires, la journée touchait à sa fin.

« Il viendra ce week-end. Peut-être même qu'il t'attend en bas de l'immeuble. »

« Je ne demande qu'à te croire. »

« Bonne soirée, Granger. »

« Toi aussi, Pansy. »

Cette dernière quitta le bureau en une fraction de seconde par transplanage alors qu'Hermione prit le temps de ranger le bazar qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le matin.

Elle se surprit à avoir hâte de sortir d'ici pour constater si oui ou non Drago l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Puis elle déchanta rapidement en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de venir. S'il n'était pas venu la semaine dernière c'était probablement parce qu'il s'était lassé. En même temps, qu'avait-elle à lui offrir à part son corps ? Elle soupira, essuyant du dos de la main une larme rageuse qui perlait au coin de son œil droit. Elle se trouvait stupide de s'être accrochée sans raison à cet homme qui, à la base, n'était pas censé l'attirer.

Pour éviter une déception, Hermione choisit de transplaner depuis l'intérieur et de ne pas sortir de l'immeuble. Elle se concentra sur la destination, à savoir son appartement, et transplana.

Elle jeta son sac et sa veste dans le canapé avant d'aller faire bouillir de l'eau pour se faire un thé. Elle avait choisi un appartement dans le New-York moldu, équipé des technologies et outils également moldus. Comme ce n'était pas étranger pour elle, elle n'avait aucun problème pour utiliser une bouilloire.

Elle venait de mettre son sachet à infuser quand elle entendit des coups sur sa porte. Elle ouvrit sans regarder par le judas, grand bien lui avait pris puisqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'iris gris et un sourire d'acteur de cinéma.

« Malefoy. »

« Salut Granger. Je peux entrer ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, bras croisés, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte.

Etonné par sa réticence, Drago déchanta rapidement et haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que le palier pour faire la conversation, c'est moyennement confortable. »

« Qui te dit que je veux te faire la conversation ? »

Il roula des yeux.

« Tu es vexée parce que je ne suis pas venu samedi dernier ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? »

« Est-ce qu'à un moment donné tu vas répondre à mes questions par autre chose qu'une autre question ? »

« Pas sûr. »

« Bon. Ok. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu, j'aurais dû te prévenir parce que de toute évidence, tu m'as attendu. »

« Non ! » s'offusqua Hermione, gênée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle l'avait attendu. « Non. Je ne t'ai pas attendu. »

« Soit. Reste que je suis désolé, j'ai eu un empêchement à Poudlard. »

Elle voulut croire à sa justification. Elle le laissa entrer et le débarrassa de sa veste qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteaux.

« Je faisais du thé, tu en veux ? »

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Elle remplit une deuxième tasse d'eau chaude et y fit infuser un sachet. Elle lui tendit la tasse de thé déjà infusé et prit la seconde.

« Malefoy, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Reste à voir si j'y répondrai mais essaye quand même. »

Il s'assit dans le canapé et elle prit place sur l'accoudoir.

« Quand j'aurai fini ma mission ici, dans deux mois, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? »

« Tu vas rentrer à Londres ? » devina Drago.

« Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà. Je veux dire … entre toi et moi, cette espèce de relation dont je ne connais toujours pas la nature ? »

« Pourquoi devrait-elle prendre fin ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me disais que, peut-être, c'était l'air de New-York et peu familier qui avait éveillé ta testostérone et tes hormones et qu'une fois la situation revenue à la normale, c'est-à-dire toi à Poudlard et moi au Ministère, tu n'en aurais plus envie. »

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« L'air de l'Atlantique n'y est pour rien. Ce dans quoi on se trouve, toi et moi, n'a aucune raison de s'arrêter. Que ce soit à Londres ou à New-York, je reste le même, tu restes la même, j'ai toujours terriblement envie de toi quoi que tu fasses. »

Hermione aurait pu être touchée. Et elle l'était. Elle était touchée par ses mots maladroits mais elle était aussi un peu vexée et blessée. N'y avait-il que son corps qui le rappelait en Amérique ?

« C'est exactement ça qui me pose soucis, Drago. Quand tu viens, on couche ensemble. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ça, bien au contraire, mais on ne fait que ça. »

« Et alors ? Le sexe c'est très important. » souligna-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de sa voisine. « Et en plus c'est faux, il y a deux semaines je t'ai emmenée écouter de la musique. »

Elle repoussa sa main et posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » commença-t-elle avant de venir s'agenouiller sur le tapis, posant ses mains sur les genoux du blond. « Que tu ne veuilles pas t'engager dans une histoire, soit, je peux éventuellement le comprendre. Mais j'aimerais qu'on partage des choses, je voudrais te connaître. »

« Tu me connais, Granger. »

« C'est faux. Je connais ce que tu me laisses connaître, ce que tu me montres, ce que je sais déjà. J'ai vu que tu avais changé, on ne peut pas passer à côté. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, tu m'as imposé cette relation et je ne l'ai pas refusée, mais j'aimerais amener une condition. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Je veux plus. Pas d'engagement, d'accord, tu es libre comme l'air, tu as le droit de voir d'autres femmes, j'ai le droit de voir d'autres hommes, mais je veux qu'on sorte ensemble. Qu'on aille au cinéma, voir des expositions, qu'on flâne dans les rues. »

« Comme un couple libre ? »

« Si cette appellation te convient, appelons ça comme ça. »

Il parut réfléchir. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait à la proposition.

Il aimait sa liberté mais qu'Hermione lui impose cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il pouvait l'avoir la nuit, le jour, profiter de sa liberté et de son sex-appeal, sans se lancer dans une histoire qui lui faisait peur et où il craignait de ne pas assurer.

« Vendu. »

Hermione eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Elle qui s'attendait à devoir batailler, sortir des arguments chocs et percutants, ce ne fut pas la peine.

« Maintenant, que dirais tu que nous scellions cette nouvelle entente ? » proposa-t-il en prenant ses mains, tout en la faisant se lever et en se dressant également.

« Genre on se coupe le doigt et on scelle ça dans le sang ? »

« J'ai une idée beaucoup moins sanglante. »

Il la souleva par les cuisses, lui déclenchant un rire et tout en l'embrassant, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre.

Drago posa sa partenaire délicatement sur le lit sans rompre le lien entre leurs bouches qui s'accordaient toujours aussi bien. Il l'embrassait fiévreusement, encore plus quand il sentit les mains d'Hermione s'immiscer dans ses cheveux, lui faisant lâcher un soupir rauque. Il la débarrassa de la moitié de ses vêtements, ayant désormais tout à loisir d'admirer ce corps de femme qu'il aimait tant. Granger n'était plus cette adolescente timide cachée dans des fringues pas féminines pour deux noises et souvent trop grandes pour elle. Elle savait mettre en valeur ses hanches, ses fesses, sa poitrine, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il embrassa cette poitrine qui gonflait d'envie à vue d'œil, tandis que la jeune femme qui l'avait débarrassé de son tee-shirt enfonçait maintenant ses ongles dans ses épaules sous l'intensité de ses baisers. Hermione sentait ses joues et ses oreilles chauffer et son bas ventre appeler à l'aide. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué … Elle attrapa le menton de Drago entre deux doigts et le fit remonter à elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ne le laissant presque pas reprendre son souffle.

Hermione remonta un peu sur le lit et enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Drago, debout au pied du lit, défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture avec une lenteur infinie sans la lâcher des yeux. Ses pupilles grises, dilatées par le désir, s'ancraient sur elle avec un respect et une admiration qui déstabilisèrent la jeune femme. Elle aimait la façon dont il la regardait, à chaque fois. Comme si elle était spéciale. Il devait probablement regarder toutes ses conquêtes comme cela mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression de se sentir unique à ses yeux quand il le faisait. Il se débarrassa de son jean et de son boxer, dévoilant son érection.

De l'index elle lui fit signe d'approcher d'elle, pendant que son autre main dégrafait habilement son soutien-gorge qu'elle envoya par terre avec le reste de leurs habits. Le blond se jeta avidement sur ses seins qu'il embrassait, mordillait, malmenait, pendant que la brune avait une main sur son sexe, qu'elle faisait aller et venir. À intervalles irréguliers, Drago gémissait et soupirait contre sa peau.

N'y tenant plus, il fit glisser la culotte d'Hermione qui écarta spontanément les cuisses pour accueillir toute la virilité de Drago, arrachant en même temps que lui un gémissement incontrôlé.

Les mains d'Hermione jonglaient entre les cheveux de Drago, le drap qu'elle serait entre ses doigts tremblants et son dos qu'elle griffait sans prévenir.

« J'ai déjà suffisamment de cicatrices sur le corps, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas la peine de me marquer encore. »

Comme pour s'excuser de sa fougue, elle embrassa son épaule, puis sa nuque, le lobe de son oreille qu'elle mordilla au passage, sa mâchoire, le coin de sa bouche et finalement ses lèvres. Sa main gauche contre sa joue, elle descendit son pouce le long de la cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil droit. Elle se redressa un peu pour pouvoir là aussi déposer un baiser. Elle embrassait ses blessures, pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en fichait des raisons pour lesquelles il avait pu être blessé, se promettant tout de même de lui demander la raison de cette balafre bientôt.

Leurs corps transpirants se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre pendant toute la fin de journée, alternant moments de fougue et pauses méritées.

Deux semaines sans l'autre, c'était atrocement long.

xxxxxxxxxx

En le voyant endormi de la sorte en se réveillant, Hermione n'eut pas le courage de sortir Drago de ses rêves. Il était là, apaisé, couvert jusqu'à la taille par la couette et elle crut même déceler un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres. Peut-être était-il en train de rêver ? Il paraissait si innocent quand il était endormi, elle aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder. Elle se contenta de rêvasser une petite minute avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était allongé sur le dos, une main reposant sur son ventre et l'autre étendue sur le côté, sur elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Marque des Ténèbres estompée sur son bras. On n'en apercevait que les contours mais elle était toujours là. Hermione était indifférente à cette cicatrice - elle aussi en avait une datant de la guerre - et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait embrassé, caressé cette marque, pour montrer à Drago qu'elle ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. Parce qu'elle savait que ce vestige du passé perturbait toujours le jeune homme, qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire malgré le temps. D'autres blessures se dessinaient sur son corps et elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui demander leur origine.

La jeune femme prit la main de Drago qui reposait sur son ventre et la posa délicatement sur le matelas avant de se lever. Elle enfila un short ainsi que le tee-shirt de Drago et trottina jusqu'à la cuisine.

Hermione grimaça devant son frigo quasi vide et dut improviser un petit-déjeuner à base de thé et de simples toasts à la confiture. Elle avisa le fond d'une bouteille de jus d'orange et en remplit tout juste un verre, se sacrifiant pour le laisser à Drago. Elle alluma le poste de radio qui était dans le salon et se fixa sur une station diffusant des chansons récentes et plus anciennes.

Occupée à faire griller les toasts de pain de mie en se trémoussant au rythme de la musique, elle n'entendit pas Drago qui s'était levé et qui venait de s'installer à table. Elle sursauta quand en se tournant, elle fit face à son acolyte aux cheveux désordonnés et aux yeux encore endormis.

« J'aurais été prêt à payer une fortune pour te revoir danser mais visiblement, tu as entendu mes suppliques intérieures. »

« Je ne dansais pas. » se défendit-elle en mettant les toasts dans une assiette.

« C'est vrai, tu te dandinais, mais c'était tout aussi charmant. »

Elle lui tira la langue, consciente qu'il se payait sa tête, et s'assit en face de lui.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé. » répondit-il en croquant dans un toast. « Les moldus font des matelas formidables. »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que tu apprécierais quelque chose venant du monde moldu, j'aurais ri au nez de la personne. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je dois avouer que sur certains points, ils sont bien plus avancés que nous. J'adore les consoles de jeux et les ordinateurs, ça regorge de trucs géniaux. Mais tu sais ce que j'adore le plus et qui vient du monde moldu ? »

Hermione secoua la tête et il la pointa du doigt.

« Toi. »

Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement et elle sentit ses joues et ses oreilles chauffer dans la seconde. Drago s'en amusa tout en terminant son toast à la confiture. Elle baissa les yeux dans son thé et fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

« Es-tu déjà allé au cinéma, Drago ? »

« Je connais le principe mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds encore. »

Elle étouffa un petit rire avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

« Alors je t'y emmène aujourd'hui. »

« On va voir quel film ? »

« Je préfère garder la surprise. »

« Tu te contentes d'un rien, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai surtout une idée derrière la tête. »

Il fut tenté d'insister encore un peu mais sa bonne éducation le rappela à l'ordre.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et, une fois prêts, ils se rendirent au 217 Grand Street à Brooklyn, au Williamsburg cinemas.

Ce cinéma de Brooklyn était un grand bâtiment blanc avec des vitres sur le côté donnant sur la rue. Il était équipé de sept salles et diffusait les derniers films dès leur sortie. Une fois devant le bâtiment, Drago regarda de tous les côtés, essayant de se familiariser avec cet endroit. Il passa une main sur une affiche - même pas animée - représentant une espèce de créature bleue aux yeux jaunes, aux oreilles d'elfe et coiffée de tresses, où était inscrit le mot _Avatar_ , puis sur une autre où figuraient trois hommes habillés en kaki avec des armes moldues qu'il reconnaissait d'un jeu vidéo, avec écrit _Inglourious Basterds_.

Il coula vers Hermione un regard interrogateur.

« C'est quoi ces peintures qui ne bougent pas ? »

« Nous sommes dans un quartier moldu, Drago, si les affiches se mettent à bouger il y a moyen que ça crée une émeute et que la police new-yorkaise débarque. »

Le jeune Malefoy grommela que si c'était pour mettre des affiches inanimées ce n'était même pas la peine d'en mettre et suivit Hermione qui était allée acheter deux tickets pour le film avec les hommes armés.

« Je pense que ce film peut faire écho dans ta tête. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Tu verras. »

Elle prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du complexe.

Leur salle était vide. Hermione choisit alors de s'installer dans la dernière rangée, juste au milieu. Une fois confortablement installée dans un fauteuil rouge moelleux, elle tendit à Drago un pot de pop-corn. Le blond s'en saisit d'une poignée et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Tu m'expliques un peu ? Je connais le principe, ça ressemble étrangement à ce que les professeurs utilisaient pour projeter des images pendant les cours mais ça reste vague. »

« Ça marche sur le même principe mais en plus évolué. Il y a là-haut une machine qui diffuse sur ce grand écran des images animées, c'est le principe du cinéma. Ces images animées constituent un film, c'est à dire que des acteurs, des gens comme toi et moi dont le métier est de jouer la comédie, ont été filmés en jouant un rôle selon un scénario. »

Drago l'écoutait parler, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, buvant ses paroles. Curieux de nature, il aimait beaucoup apprendre même s'il s'en cachait bien pendant son adolescence, craignant de ternir son image de « mec cool ». Avec le temps, il appréciait même apprendre le monde moldu et ce qu'Hermione racontait le fascinait.

« Maintenant que j'ai saisi le fonctionnement, j'ai une question de la plus haute importance. »

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

« Est-ce qu'on a le droit de se peloter dans le noir ? »

« Tu n'as pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre les dessous d'une séance de cinéma. C'est même conseillé ! »

Il embrassa sa tempe alors que la lumière se tamisait peu à peu et que les dernières personnes entraient dans la salle.

« Le film parle de quoi ? » chuchota Drago en grignotant un pop-corn.

« Des dessous d'une guerre qui a eu lieu dans les années quarante. Concentre-toi, tu pourrais comprendre beaucoup de choses en voyant ce film. »

Drago voulut en savoir plus mais Hermione l'embrassa pour le faire taire, puisque le film venait de débuter. Il passa son bras autour d'elle, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et il embrassa ses boucles brunes avant de porter toute son attention sur l'écran.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand, à la fin du film, Hermione releva les yeux vers Drago, elle vit son regard gris soucieux. Etait-ce le film qui l'avait tant chamboulé ? Peut-être n'avait-il rien compris.

Le jeune homme reprit une contenance et se redressa dans son siège.

« M'ouais. C'était pas terrible ton truc. »

Hermione sentit le mensonge à plein nez.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Tu auras beau me répéter que les faits sont réels, que des choses comme ça se sont réellement passées, ça ne me fait pas pour autant apprécier le truc. »

« Tu sais que tu es un très mauvais menteur ? »

Le visage fermé, il la regarda un peu de travers.

« Pour ta gouverne, Granger, tu sauras que je ne mens jamais. »

« Tu iras le faire croire à d'autres. Tu caches un monde dans tes yeux, Drago. Que tu le veuilles ou non, même si tu te proclames maître dans l'art de cacher tes émotions, tu n'empêcheras pas le gris de tes yeux de changer selon ton humeur. Donc tu as le droit d'avoir été un peu perturbé par ce film, je t'avoue que j'espérais vraiment que tu le sois. »

« C'est ton côté pervers ? » bougonna-t-il, vexé d'être ainsi pris au dépourvu.

« On va dire ça. »

« Je dois t'avouer que ... que ça m'a fait bizarre. On peut faire beaucoup de parallèles entre ce monde-là et le nôtre, non ? Je veux dire … ce Hitler, là, et Tu-Sais-Qui, on est d'accord qu'ils avaient les mêmes idées à la con ? Décimer un peuple sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas comme eux. »

Hermione ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête et d'un léger sourire.

« Tu peux aussi comparer les soldats SS aux mangemorts. »

« J'y ai pensé. Il y en a un qui me faisait terriblement penser à mon père c'était assez angoissant. »

« Les SS n'étaient là que pour servir Hitler, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. »

« Comme nous. »

« Comme vous. Certains SS partageaient la philosophie d'Hitler mais pas tous, certains étaient embrigadés par leur famille, parce qu'on les obligeait à être comme ça. »

« Comme moi. »

« Comme toi. »

Hermione fit glisser une phalange sur la joue imberbe de son voisin qui se décida à la regarder.

« Et les juifs étaient l'équivalent des Sang-de-B… nés-moldus. » se reprit Drago. « Ils étaient tués seulement parce qu'ils ne correspondaient pas aux idéaux du Reich. »

La jeune femme afficha un petit sourire triste.

« Comme moi, et comme beaucoup d'autres nés-moldus qui ont été tués pour de mauvaises raisons. »

« En fait, Voldemort n'était pas du tout novateur dans ses idées, Hitler avait fait bien pire. »

« Je voulais que tu voies ce film. Pour que tu comprennes que les gens, quelle que soit l'époque, feront des erreurs sous prétexte que nous sommes différents. Mais il faut savoir accepter les différences des gens. »

Drago l'interrompit.

« N'empêche qu'avec le physique que je me tape, j'aurais été tranquille pendant la guerre. »

« Sois sérieux un peu je t'en prie. »

« J'ai compris, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« C'est dommage parce que si on fait des enfants, toi et moi, on va casser toute la pureté de la ligne aryenne de la famille Malefoy. Des bruns aux yeux gris de sang-mêlé, mon père en ferait une jaunisse. »

Hermione fut déstabilisée. En quel honneur il lui parlait de faire des enfants ?

« Ah parce que tu … avec moi ? Des … »

« Non mais … Enfin tu m'as compris, je plaisantais. »

Il bafouilla presque autant qu'elle et se tut en engloutissant la fin du pot de pop-corn. Elle savait que l'arme de Drago était la taquinerie quand le sujet devenait trop sérieux pour lui, mais là, il avait touché une corde sensible. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler d'un saugrenu projet d'enfant, le résultat d'un amour sérieux, alors qu'ils entretenaient ensemble une relation qui n'en était pas une. _Ne te bile pas Hermione_ , pensa-t-elle, _il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il soit sérieux_. Elle imagina Drago en train d'annoncer à ses parents qu'ils allaient avoir des petits-enfants de sang-mêlé, puis Lucius en train de frôler l'attaque cardiaque et Narcissa se ventilant pour retrouver une respiration normale.

Elle chassa toutes ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête et sortit de la salle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Si Drago comprenait, tolérait et appréciait le monde moldu, il ne fallait pas non plus en abuser. Il se sentait beaucoup plus dans son élément lorsqu'il était dans le monde sorcier. Hermione avait bien tenté de l'emmener dans un restaurant japonais pour lui faire goûter les sushis mais il avait insisté pour un restaurant français dans le New-York sorcier en prétextant que « tu verras, tu n'as jamais mangé une aussi bonne viande de toute ta vie. » Elle se garda bien de lui dire que des cousins à elle avaient un élevage bovin et que, si, de toute évidence elle avait déjà mangé de la bonne viande. Mais il était tellement emballé à l'idée de lui faire goûter ce pavé de rumsteck à la sauce au poivre qu'elle avait été incapable de le lui refuser.

Gentleman, Drago lui tint la porte pour entrer dans le bistrot Saint Martin, un restaurant tenu par des sorciers français expatriés en Amérique depuis une dizaine d'années. En négociant un généreux pourboire passé de la main à la main avec le serveur, le blond obtint de lui qu'ils soient placés à la meilleure table du restaurant, celle avec vue - au loin - sur le Gantry Plaza State Park.

Hermione regarda le serveur partir avec le sourire de celui qui avait gagné sa journée.

« Simple curiosité. » débuta-t-elle. « Quelle somme lui as-tu donné pour avoir cette table qui, soit dit en passant, était occupée et d'où les pauvres gens ont dû partir ? »

« Une somme qui lui permettra d'inviter sa fiancée dans un bon restaurant ce soir. »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il est fiancé ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, ce n'est qu'une supposition. »

Il se saisit de la carte avant de poursuivre.

« Pour tout te dire, je n'ai même pas regardé combien je lui ai donné exactement. »

« Je sais que les Malefoy ont une fortune, disons, relativement convenable, mais tu ne regardes pas à la dépense ? Un compte en banque n'est pas inépuisable. »

« Le nôtre si. Les Malefoy, depuis dix générations, ont toujours mené une vie très aisée et la fortune n'a jamais diminuée. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as réellement comme argent ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Et je ne suis même pas sûr que mon père lui-même le sache. On sait qu'on peut dépenser sans compter et c'est suffisant. »

Voilà qui ne répondait pas à sa question de base mais qui la sidérait. Elle n'avait pas de problème d'argent, son travail au Ministère était suffisamment bien payé pour qu'elle mène une vie confortable mais elle était loin de ne pas regarder ses dépenses comme Drago le faisait. Pour lui, un gallion, une mornille ou une noise, même combat.

Hermione avait tellement la tête plongée dans le menu, à hésiter entre ce fameux rumsteck et des langoustes à l'armoricaine qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'une voix féminine avait interpelé Drago par son prénom.

« Oh, Juliette ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ce midi, ton service est plutôt le soir non ? »

« Oui mais j'ai dû remplacer une collègue malade. Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu le week-end dernier. »

Ce fut ce moment-là qu'Hermione choisit comme le plus opportun pour lever les yeux de sa carte. Elle vit Drago serrer les dents.

« J'ai été retenu en Angleterre. »

« Des copies de ces insupportables mioches anglais à corriger ? »

La jeune femme se mit à rire à gorge déployée et Hermione sentit son cœur exploser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La serveuse qui parlait à Drago était très élégamment vêtue d'une jupe tailleur noire taille haute qui galbait ses fesses assortie à un haut fluide blanc cassé et perchée sur à peu près quinze centimètres de talons qui donnaient le vertige à Hermione. Ses longs cheveux blond vénitien ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus clairs ainsi que son large sourire éclatant respiraient la joie de vivre. Elle était sublime. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession.

« Même pas, ce n'était rien d'important mais je ne pouvais pas quitter l'école. »

« Tu m'as manqué, sache-le. » avoua la blonde dans un clin d'œil sans porter attention au fait que Drago soit accompagné d'une femme.

Hermione abaissa son menu et toussota pour rappeler sa présence à Drago.

« Hermione, je te présente Juliette. Juliette, Hermione. »

La serveuse lança un sourire prétentieux à Hermione sans lui adresser un mot avant de prendre la commande de vin de Drago et de s'éclipser.

En passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux, Drago posa ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Hermione.

« Juliette est française. Elle étudiait à Beauxbâtons. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, tu n'as pas à me parler d'elle dans les détails. »

Comme s'il sentait le besoin de se justifier, il continua.

« Je l'ai connue l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle était dans la délégation de Beauxbâtons. Je l'ai invitée au bal trois fois, elle m'a envoyé sur les roses trois fois. J'étais un peu vexé alors j'ai insisté et même si je suis finalement allé au bal avec Pansy, on a gardé contact. »

« Je m'en contrefous, Drago. » mentit Hermione, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement la table.

« Elle travaille dans ce restaurant depuis deux ans. Quand je suis venu voir Pansy la première fois, c'était la première fois aussi que je revoyais Juliette depuis notre quatrième année. Depuis on se voit de temps en temps. »

Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, pensa Hermione.

« Drago, cette Juliette pourrait bien être la Reine d'Angleterre que je n'en aurais rien à faire. Tu vois qui tu veux, c'est dans le contrat, non ? »

« Oui. Mais toi tu ne parles pas des gens que tu fréquentes alors moi je le fais. »

« J'ai la décence de ne pas le faire, alors ne le fais pas. »

« Tu ne le fais pas pour quelles raisons ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. Tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne. Si tu veux coucher avec cette Juliette le week-end, grand bien te fasse ! »

Elle braqua ses yeux sur son menu, se maudissant de s'être emportée plus que de raison. Elle était jalouse de cette magnifique blonde et Drago faisait tout pour l'énerver. Il avait raison au fond, il voyait qui il voulait, une relation sans engagement cela veut bien dire ce que cela veut dire. Mais son incapacité, à elle, à voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne la mettait pas en position de force.

Mutin, Drago cacha son visage à l'aide du menu, de façon à ce que Juliette qui prenait la commande de la table d'à côté n'entende pas.

« Je n'arrive pas à jouir avec elle. Je simule la plupart du temps. »

Hermione ferma passablement les yeux en soupirant.

« Ça m'est égal. »

« Mais avec toi oui, et même plusieurs fois par nuit. »

« Drago, pour l'amour du ciel, je préfèrerais cent fois que tu me parles de la cuisson du filet de bœuf plutôt que de tes orgasmes avec cette française ! »

Le blond afficha un sourire fier. Oui, il était très fier de son coup. Son côté sadique aimait savoir qu'elle était jalouse de Juliette, car cela voulait dire qu'elle tenait un minimum à lui. Pourquoi il voyait Juliette alors qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et se l'assumait à moitié ? Justement pour oublier ces sentiments qu'il refoulait partiellement. Juliette était un de ses nombreux passe-temps.

« Tu es adorable quand tu t'énerves. J'adore tes pommettes qui rougissent. »

Et elle rougit encore plus. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si charmeur et flatteur quand elle était énervée contre lui ?

* * *

Et non, il n'est pas venu ... Ce qui a grandement agacé **Hermione** mais qui lui pardonne le week-end suivant parce que, c'est terrible, mais elle ne peut décemment rien lui refuser ... Du moins, dans les flashbacks ;)

 **Drago était jaloux de Marcus** , maintenant c'est **Hermione qui est jalouse de Juliette** , c'est chacun son tour.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La semaine prochaine, **retour dans le présent**. On y retrouvera les **Potter** (même les enfants !), **Lucas** et **Drago** qui s'ouvre un peu.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir !**  
Comment ça va, vous ? Moi, en ce moment, **j'ai envie d'être partout ailleurs dans le monde sauf là où je suis vraiment**. Beaucoup de choses à penser, à régler, de paperasse à faire, de gens à rencontrer, de choses à mener à bien ... 'fou, j'ai envie de creuser un trou, de m'y plonger et qu'on m'oublie un peu ahah. Mais bon ! Il y a des périodes, comme ça, ça va passer. Comme disent mes clients, **quand ça ne va pas, on pousse** ! :)

À part ça, **on a dépassé les 100 reviews** ici ! Je ne suis que joie. **Merci** à vous, du fond du coeur, de votre fidélité, de prendre le temps de me laisser un mot après chaque chapitre. Ça me fait chaud au coeur de vous lire. Vraiment.

Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, dimanche soir j'ai publié un **OS** , mon premier **Fremione** , qui s'appelle " _La mort de l'amant_ ". Si le pairing vous tente, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil ou deux et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (a).

 **Revenons à nos moutons** et à notre histoire, avec nos deux petits chats qui jouent à fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis. Dans le chapitre 9, **Drago stupide Malefoy** essayait de faire culpabiliser Hermione de sortir avec Lucas, et **Hermione je-me-rebelle Granger** a passé une nuit avec Lucas, a été prise de remords, s'est réfugiée chez Harry et Ginny mais s'est laissée convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à se faire du bien.

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Pour tous mes torts et mes erreurs, dis-moi qu'il t'aimera mieux que moi** (Olivier Dion)

Hermione avait passé toute la journée du samedi chez Harry et Ginny. Enfin, elle avait proposé à ses amis de sortir en amoureux pendant qu'elle s'occupait des enfants, et grand bien lui en avait pris.

James, Albus et Lily étaient trois enfants plein de vie - un peu trop parfois - chacun avec son caractère et n'aimant pas les mêmes choses que les autres. Il était alors compliqué de faire avec les envies de chacun pour contenter tout le monde. Lily n'avait qu'un an, elle était la moins difficile, mais elle avait quand même hérité du tempérament de feu de Ginny et quand elle ne voulait pas quelque chose, elle le faisait savoir. Au moins, pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'eux, elle ne pensait ni à Lucas, ni à Drago.

Hermione avait quand même réussi, au bout d'une heure, à trouver une parade. Les trois enfants étaient fascinés par la magie, mais leurs parents ayant des emplois du temps très chargés, ils ne pouvaient que très rarement prendre le temps de leur montrer tous les secrets de la magie, de leur magie. À cinq ans, James commençait à avoir des réactions magiques quand il était en colère ou tracassé, Hermione se disait que cela serait facile de faire sortir la magie en lui et d'en amuser son frère.

« Asseyez-vous là. »

La jeune femme, qui venait d'aller mettre Lily à la sieste, s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis, avec James et Albus en face d'elle. Elle passa outre le fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir les réincarnations d'Harry devant elle et leur sourit à tous les deux.

« Tu nous montres la loutre, 'Mione ? » demanda James.

« La loutre ! La loutre ! La loutre ! » répéta sans cesse Albus en tapant dans ses petites mains.

« Ne criez pas comme la dernière fois par contre, je n'ai pas envie que Lily se réveille. »

Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un vif hochement de tête et Hermione se saisit de sa baguette.

« _Expecto Patronum_. » prononça-t-elle dans un habile mouvement de poignet.

Aussitôt, une loutre bleutée se forma et commença à bouger tout autour des garçons qui riaient à plein poumons, essayant de toucher l'animal qui se faufilaient entre leurs doigts. La loutre se dissipa et les garçons firent simultanément un « oooh » de déception.

« Papa ne vous a jamais montré son patronus ? » demanda Hermione.

« Jamais. C'est une loutre aussi ? » s'enquit James.

« Non, c'est un très beau cerf. Et celui de maman c'est un cheval. »

Les yeux verts d'Albus s'illuminèrent.

« Je veux voir ! Je veux voir ! »

« Quand ils rentreront on leur demandera. »

« Et tonton Ron, c'est quoi ? »

« Un chien. »

« Et tata Lavande ? »

Hermione retint une grimace.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, James. »

« Et est-ce que nous on peut en faire un de patronus ? »

« Quand vous serez plus grands, oui. Là vous êtes encore petits, c'est un sortilège compliqué. »

Les garçons Potter échangèrent une moue triste et déçue.

« Tu crois qu'on aura quoi comme animal ? » demanda l'aîné de la fratrie.

« Je ne sais pas chéri, cela dépendra de plein de choses. Mais n'essayez pas de grandir avant l'heure, prenez le temps ! »

Elle fit signe à James de s'approcher, ce dernier venant s'installer sur elle et Albus s'approchant encore plus.

« Papa m'a dit que tu avais déjà eu des réactions magiques quand tu étais en colère, c'est vrai ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« Oui. L'autre jour maman m'a grondé, j'étais dans ma chambre, et la porte s'est claquée toute seule, la fenêtre aussi. »

« C'est parce que ta magie commence à se révéler. On va faire quelque chose, tu me fais confiance ? »

James hocha la tête et, tout de même un peu inquiet, chercha du soutien dans le regard émeraude de son petit frère. Albus lui sourit franchement et James se laissa aller.

« Tend ta main droite devant toi … Voilà, comme ça. Et maintenant pense à une fleur. Une très jolie fleur de printemps, de la couleur que tu veux, comme celles qui poussent dans le jardin de mamie Molly. »

James se concentra et pensa aux fleurs blanches et jaunes qui poussaient partout au Terrier quand les beaux jours s'installaient et dont son tonton George arrachait les pétales en récitant quelque chose. L'aîné Potter ouvrit ses yeux quand il entendit son frère pousser un petit cri. Dans la main du garçon venait de pousser une jolie marguerite qui tournoyait lentement sur elle-même. Fière, Hermione pencha la tête pour croiser le regard émerveillé et même un peu ému de James.

« Un vrai sorcier en herbe ! Tu feras des ravages quand tu seras grand. »

« Il faut que je montre ça à papa et maman ! »

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer, tu pourras le leur montrer. »

Ils entendirent justement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, s'en suivit la voix grave d'Harry signifiant qu'ils étaient rentrés. James se dressa et, son frère à ses talons, courut dans l'entrée sans même laisser le temps à ses parents de se dévêtir.

« Papa ! Maman ! Hermione m'a appris quelque chose, il faut que vous voyiez ça ! »

« Montre-nous donc les miracles qu'a fait Hermione. » se moqua Harry, recevant une grimace de la part de son amie.

James se concentra à nouveau, eut le même chemin de pensée que quelques minutes auparavant et une nouvelle marguerite se dressa dans sa main droite.

« Vous avez vu ?! »

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils étaient à mille lieues de s'imaginer que James était, à son âge, capable de quelque chose du genre.

« C'est … wahou ! Bravo mon cœur, je suis fière de toi ! » félicita Ginny en embrassant son fils sur les cheveux.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'embrasser le front de son fils avec un clin d'œil complice.

« Tu es un champion. »

« Hermione a dit que plus tard je pourrais faire encore plein de choses ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais ne grandis pas trop vite s'il te plait. »

Inquiet de voir son fils devenir un adolescent trop rapidement, Harry avait toujours reculé le moment où James ferait face à sa propre magie. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, son aîné grandissait à vue d'œil.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'étage pour jouer tandis que Ginny et Harry rejoignirent Hermione dans le salon, qui rangeait le petit bazar mis par les enfants.

« Ils ont été sages ? »

« Des anges. Lily a eu un peu de mal à s'endormir mais elle est à la sieste depuis une heure et on ne l'a pas entendue. »

« Elle n'a pas l'habitude que nous ne soyons pas là. » confia Ginny. « Mais dans un sens, heureusement que tu as planté Lucas cette nuit et que tu es venue, ça nous a permis de passer un bon moment ensemble. Merci 'Mione ! »

La rouquine remercia son amie d'une étreinte amicale, pendant que celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Lucas et à ce qu'il devait penser d'elle.

Harry servit du thé pour tout le monde et s'installa à la table du salon.

« Au fait, comment ça se passe à Poudlard avec Malefoy ? C'est un bon professeur ? »

Hermione grinça des dents. Elle avait envie de parler de tout, sauf de lui. Elle haussa une épaule.

« Ça se passe. Mais je ne lui parle pas vraiment, j'ai seulement des échos. Il semblerait qu'il soit un peu comme était Rogue, conciliant et gentil avec les Serpentard et horrible avec les autres maisons. »

« Teddy a l'air de l'apprécier. »

Harry expliqua à Hermione que Teddy leur avait raconté la première séance du Club de Duel et qu'il avait été touché d'être soutenu par un professeur.

« Si Malefoy savait que Teddy est mon filleul et que je suis son tuteur, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il le traiterait de la même manière ! » rit Harry.

Et Hermione rit jaune. C'était justement parce que Malefoy savait tout ça qu'il traitait Teddy de cette manière. Il avait voulu aider le jeune orphelin.

« Je ne lui dirai pas en tout cas, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. »

Elle se sentit un peu mal de mentir encore à ses amis. Mais elle était persuadée qu'ils ne comprendraient pas.

« Mais vous animez ce Club ensemble, non ? » demanda Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui. On se tolère, on fait la part des choses comme deux adultes responsables que nous sommes mais ça ne va pas plus loin. »

L'esprit de la jeune femme divagua. Bien sûr que si cela allait beaucoup plus loin que ça, beaucoup plus loin qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à ses meilleurs amis et elle s'en sentait terriblement honteuse.

« Ça ne va pas 'Mione ? » s'enquit Harry en voyant son amie fixer un point dans le vide depuis cinq minutes.

« Hum ? Oh si, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air ailleurs et préoccupée. »

« Je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Elle se leva pour aller récupérer sa veste et son sac.

« Je vais rentrer au château, j'aimerais voir Lucas et m'excuser de vive voix. Vous embrasserez les enfants de ma part ? »

« Bien sûr. Rentre bien 'Mione. » dit Harry.

Ginny accompagna son amie vers la cheminée qui lui servirait à rejoindre Poudlard et chuchota pour qu'Harry n'entende pas.

« Envoie-moi un hibou pour me raconter. Premièrement comment ça s'est passé avec Lucas et deuxièmement pour me dire ce qui te tracasse vraiment. »

« Ce qui me … Je ne suis pas tracassée Ginny, je t'assure. »

« À d'autres. Si Harry ne le voit peut-être pas, c'est parce que c'est un homme et que nous, les femmes, nous avons un sixième sens pour ça. Il y a plus que ça derrière cette histoire avec Lucas, je le sens. Si tu ne veux pas en parler à Harry, moi je suis là. »

Hermione se voyait déjà en train de tout avouer à Ginny, tout, de but en blanc. New-York, la soirée avec les Serpentard, sa relation avec Drago, puis leur dispute et la fin de cette relation qui finalement la détruisait. Mais elle se ravisa avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes Gin' mais ça n'a pas lieu d'être je te le promets. »

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras et mit les pieds dans la cheminée.

« Je t'enverrai quand même un hibou. Bonne fin de journée. »

Après avoir échangé un sourire, Hermione lança la poudre de cheminette et disparut dans une lumière verte.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le réseau de cheminée emmena Hermione jusque dans son appartement. Elle se dévêtit en un clin d'œil et fila sous un torrent d'eau chaude.

Ses cheveux encore humides, elle enfila des vêtements propres et chauds, releva ses cheveux dans un chignon désordonné, se couvrit d'un pull et sortit de son appartement.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient très calmes. Le château était animé seulement par les va-et-vient des fantômes entre les pièces ou de quelques élèves qui rejoignaient leur salle commune, la bibliothèque ou le parc.

Hermione savait que Lucas aimait rester dans sa salle pour préparer ses cours de la semaine. La jeune femme se pointa vers la salle d'arithmancie et toqua doucement à la porte avant d'y passer sa tête.

« Lucas ? »

Le jeune homme, assis à son bureau, sa plume à la main, leva les yeux vers Hermione et sourit à peine. La brune s'avança en se mordant les lèvres tout en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de son pull.

« Tu … Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau d'élève qui faisait face à celui du professeur.

« Et toi ? »

Elle baissa timidement les yeux.

« Mmh. Je venais m'excuser pour hier soir. Ce n'était pas vraiment poli de ma part de filer de la sorte mais je me suis souvenue que je devais garder les enfants de Harry et il fallait que je repasse chez moi rapidement, parce que … Enfin bon bref, j'ai été nulle, excuse-moi. »

Silencieux, Lucas se leva de son bureau et vint se poster devant Hermione. Il avait les bras croisés, et Hermione se noya dans son regard azur avant de le voir sourire, ce qui enleva un énorme poids sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde, Hermione. Enfin, je ne t'en voudrais pas, à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide, fluette et inquiète.

« Que tu m'assures que tu es partie pour une urgence et non pas parce que tu as regretté ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et que tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou. »

Elle était une terrible menteuse mais là, à l'instant T, elle comptait sur ses talents d'actrice les plus cachés pour refaire surface.

« Bien sûr que non, Lucas. On a passé une merveilleuse soirée et la nuit l'était tout autant. Je ne regrette pas du tout et je t'assure que c'était réellement une urgence. Tu penses bien que si j'avais pu te voir te réveiller et déjeuner avec toi, je l'aurais fait. »

Lucas sembla convaincu puisqu'il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec délicatesse.

« C'est déjà oublié. »

Hermione soupira, soulagée.

« Tu m'en vois ravie ! »

« Tu t'inquiétais de ma réaction ? »

« Un peu. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'aies mal pris. Ce n'est pas mon genre de filer à l'anglaise. »

« Ne te bile pas. On met cette histoire derrière nous. »

La brune hocha la tête et sourit en même temps que Lucas l'embrassait à nouveau. Elle écarta à peine ses jambes pour que Lucas se rapproche d'elle et vienne coller son torse à sa poitrine. Les mains de la jeune femme venaient de se joindre dans le bas du dos de son vis-à-vis quand ils entendirent tousser à l'entrée de la salle.

« Loin de moi l'idée de jouer les trouble-fêtes mais, Flanker ? Je dois t'emprunter le professeur Granger. »

Hermione se mordit la langue quand elle reconnut sa voix. Elle se tourna à peine pour faire face à un Drago vide de tout sentiment, les mains jointes devant lui et tournant autour de son annulaire gauche une chevalière en argent.

Lucas se recula à peine et fixa Drago.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Le Club de Duel. » répondit spontanément le blond. « Le professeur McGonagall veut que nous revoyions le planning de la semaine prochaine car les cinquième, sixième et septième année ont une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Et cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Je ne fais respecter les ordres que l'on me donne. »

« Depuis quand ? »

Hermione vit Lucas serrer les points et elle le tempéra en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Je serai rapide. Tu n'as qu'à terminer de préparer tes cours et je te rejoins chez toi quand j'ai terminé ? »

Elle descendit d'un bond de son perchoir et embrassa Lucas sans aucune retenue. Elle voulait provoquer Drago et cela semblait être réussi puisque le blond détourna la tête à peine eut-il vu une langue se faufiler dans la bouche de l'autre. Il réprima un haut le cœur et sortit de la salle, Hermione à ses talons.

« À quoi tu joues ?! » pesta la sorcière en le talonnant, les poings serrés.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

« Je l'ai posée la première alors répond. »

« Je te l'ai dit, McGonagall veut que nous revoyions le planning de la semaine prochaine car la moitié des élèves ne sera pas là mercredi. »

« La vérité. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« La vérité c'est que je t'ai vue entrer dans sa salle et que je n'ai trouvé que cette solution pour t'en faire sortir. »

« Je rêve, non mais tu t'entends parler ? Tu n'es qu'une infâme et sournoise créature, Drago Malefoy ! »

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« J'ai mis fin à cette histoire ridicule que nous menions tous les deux parce que, justement, elle ne nous menait nul part. Alors de quel droit tu viens jouer les emmerdeurs ? J'apprécie Lucas et tu n'as aucunement le droit de m'en séparer. »

« Et je ne compte pas le faire. Tu as toujours eu le droit de voir qui tu voulais, même pendant notre relation, tout comme moi, et je ne t'en ai jamais empêchée. »

« Pourquoi le fais-tu maintenant ? Car tu sens que je m'éloigne de toi ? »

Drago lâcha un non qui cachait en réalité un oui.

« C'est juste que tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce mec-là. Tu es une femme ambitieuse qui a besoin d'action et de challenges dans sa vie, pas d'une gravure de mode qui fait tomber les femmes comme des mouches dès qu'il claque des doigts ou qu'il remue la queue. »

« C'est ce que tu reproches à Lucas ? »

« C'est globalement ce que je peux reprocher à tous les malheureux que tu as fréquenté dans ta vie. Ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur. »

Il reprit tout en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Ça a commencé par Viktor Krum qui doit avoir le quotient intellectuel d'un bulot, puis tu as enchaîné avec McLaggen qui était aussi délicat qu'une armée de trolls. Tu as poursuivi avec Weasley qui est, excuse-moi, un modeste crétin mou du genou qui vit dans l'ombre de ses proches et maintenant Flanker qui n'a que du vent qui passe entre les deux hémisphères de son cerveau. »

La colère et la rage commençaient à bouillir à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas tort concernant Viktor et Cormac mais comment osait-il parler ainsi de Ron et de Lucas ?

« Pour ta gouverne, Malefoy, Ronald est un homme empathique, drôle et réservé. Lucas est très intelligent et résoudrait des problèmes d'arithmancie en beaucoup moins de temps que tu ne le ferais. »

« Oh Granger, je t'en prie, nul besoin d'être un génie pour saisir le principe de l'alphabet de Tripoli ou pour calculer selon la table Karmique ! »

Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul doublé d'un hoquet de surprise. Drago n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un cours d'arithmancie durant sa scolarité, comment pouvait-il connaître cela ?

« Comment connais-tu ça ? »

Il eut un petit rire hautain, typiquement Malefoyen.

« Je n'étale pas ma science comme du beurre sur un toast, moi. »

Faisait-il référence au fait que Lucas avait tendance à avoir de grands airs de Monsieur-je-sais-tout parfois ? Probablement. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

« Lucas a beaucoup d'esprit. Il m'écoute quand je parle, il compatit, il ne se moque pas sans arrêt de mes amis et il essaye d'avoir de l'empathie quand je me confie à lui. »

Elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'à force de le suivre, elle se trouvait dans la pénombre des cachots. Plus exactement, dans la salle de classe de Drago.

« Je … Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Je retourne voir Lucas. »

« Attends ! »

Drago l'interpella vivement alors qu'elle passait déjà la porte.

« Hermione, attends, s'il te plaît. »

Ce ton suppliant la forçat à se tourner vers lui. Comment cet homme pouvait passer d'une émotion à l'autre à la vitesse de l'éclair ? Lui qui était si dénué d'émotions jusqu'alors, transpirait maintenant la fragilité.

« Tu as raison, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de fréquenter Lucas si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Ravie que tu le reconnaisses. »

« Laisse-moi parler. »

« Si tu continues à être si autoritaire, alors même pas en rêve. »

Drago s'adoucit un peu. Nerveux, sa main droite glissa dans ses cheveux blonds pendant qu'il s'approchait doucement d'Hermione. Doucement, de peur de la faire fuir.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas autant d'esprit que Lucas, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi compatissant ou empathique mais moi je te connais. Je sais que tu as besoin de quelqu'un de différent de toi pour te sentir vivante, pas de ton clone. Tu ne t'épanouiras en tant que femme seulement avec, à tes côtés, un homme pour te porter aussi haut que tu le mérites et cet homme, ce n'est pas Lucas. »

« Tu as la prétention de croire que tu peux être cet homme-là ? »

« Oui. Parce que je suis ambitieux et que quand je désire quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Je te veux, Granger. Je te veux toi, et personne d'autre. Je suis le seul être humain sur cette Terre à pouvoir t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêves et je ne parle pas que de biens matériels. »

« Arrête Drago, tout ce que tu dis sonne faux. »

Tout comme ce qu'elle disait, elle. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine au fil des pas que Drago faisait vers elle.

« Le jour où j'aurai le courage de t'avouer sans détour et sans faux semblants tout ce que je ressens pour toi, j'espère que tu écouteras. »

Sans la lâcher des yeux, il retira de son annulaire cette imposante bague en argent et la tendit à Hermione.

« Prend-la. »

D'une main tremblotante, Hermione se saisit du bijou en argent orné des armoiries de la famille Malefoy, soit un blason avec la lettre M souligné de la mention latine « Sanctimonia Vincet Semper », entouré par deux dragons et surmonté de deux serpents entremêlés. La jeune femme leva des yeux perdus vers Drago, espérant qu'il continue de parler car elle, elle en était incapable.

« Tu me la rendras le jour où tu seras prête à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. »

La brune n'avait pas quitté des yeux la chevalière entre ses doigts. Elle savait que Drago la portait tout le temps, elle l'avait toujours vue à son doigt. S'il prenait la décision de s'en séparer c'est que le jeu devait en valoir la chandelle. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout et lui rendit la bague dans l'instant.

Elle ne leva les yeux vers lui qu'en l'entendant ricaner.

« Ce n'est pas si facile, Granger. »

Il referma de lui-même la main d'Hermione sur la bague et plongea ses pupilles grises dans les iris noisette de la jeune femme.

« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Flanker. Plus heureuse que tu ne pourras jamais l'être avec moi. »

S'il avait vu les larmes poindre dans les yeux d'Hermione, il ne serait jamais parti. Pourtant il avait quitté les cachots sans autre forme de procès et avait précipitamment rejoint le grand hall pour transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard.

xxxxxxxxxx

Drago retira élégamment sa cape qui le couvrait du froid lorsqu'il entra dans la Tête de Sanglier.

L'auberge, toujours tenue par un Abelforth Dumbledore vieillissant qui se faisait rare en ces lieux, avait vu son personnel rajeunir au fil des années. Il y avait notamment cette serveuse, Camila, qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Drago lorsqu'elle effectuait ses premiers services après avoir été embauchée. Camila était le genre de femme qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais en imposait par son caractère de feu. Elle avait des cheveux bruns très foncés lui arrivant tout juste aux épaules et des yeux noirs qui renfermaient des tonnes de secrets et une énorme dose de malice. Elle tenait tête à tous les clients et elle était la seule, dans tout le personnel, à ne pas avoir peur des crises de colère que pouvait avoir Abelforth. Mais ce que Drago aimait par dessus tout, c'était qu'elle portait toujours, sans exception, du rouge à lèvre carmin sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« Alors mon beau blond, quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Camila venait de rejoindre le comptoir auquel Drago était accoudé. Quand il lâcha subitement sa tête pour cogner son front à intervalles réguliers contre le bois, la jeune femme leva un sourcil.

« Arrête, tu vas griller les derniers neurones qu'il te reste. »

Elle posa sa main contre sa joue et le fit relever la tête. Quand elle croisa ses yeux grisonnants comme un soir d'orage, elle fronça ses sourcils.

« En colère ? »

« Contre moi-même. »

« Un remontant ? »

« Volontiers. »

« On boit ou on baise ? »

Un éclair lubrique passa dans les yeux gris de Drago et le coin de ses lèvres forma un sourire presque pervers. Cependant, il désigna du menton les bouteilles se trouvant derrière la serveuse qui haussa les épaules, résignée.

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais sauté l'étape boisson mais puisque le client est roi … »

Suite à sa phrase qui fit rire Drago, Camila se saisit de deux verres qu'elle remplit d'un bon fond de whisky pur feu, ou plutôt de whisky pur feu mélangé à un autre alcool secret dont Abelforth taisait le nom en revendiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une recette familiale.

Connaissant le breuvage, Drago n'en but qu'une toute petite gorgée pour éviter de se brûler la gorge. Camila renvoya d'un geste de la main un client qui venait les interrompre.

« C'est encore à cause d'elle que tu te mets dans cet état ? »

« Tu aimerais que je te dise que c'est de la faute de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Oui, ça changerait un peu de l'éternel refrain que tu me fais. Tu es contrarié à cause d'elle, tu viens ici, on couche ensemble, et t'es contrarié d'avoir couché avec moi parce que t'es amoureux d'elle. Je ne voudrais pas être dans ton cerveau, ça a l'air d'être un de ces bordels … »

Drago rit jaune. Il aimait le franc parler de Camila et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était au courant de sa relation avec Hermione. Comme elle avait très peu d'éthique et encore moins de respect pour les autres, elle n'avait pas de scrupules à passer des nuits - ou parfois des journées - entières au lit avec Drago pour lui faire oublier le temps d'un instant cette fichue nana qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

« Je sais que je ne suis personne pour te dire ça. » poursuivit Camila, « Mais un jour il va falloir que tu te décides à lui dire que tu es amoureux d'elle, Drago. Sinon cette histoire va te ronger de l'intérieur. »

« Elle me ronge déjà. L'amour ça fait mal, Camila, et je refuse de souffrir et de la faire souffrir. »

« Parce que tu n'as pas l'impression d'être déjà en train de souffrir ? Et elle ? »

« Oh tu parles, elle se console dans les bras d'un professeur de Poudlard. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle ne souffre pas. »

« Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'elle puisse le fréquenter pour t'oublier ? »

« Ce n'est pas son genre. Et puis elle n'est pas attachée à moi à ce point. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ne t'a-t-elle pas dit, pas plus tard qu'hier, que tu étais toujours dans sa tête même si elle ne le voulait pas ? »

« Ça lui passera. Je suis toujours une passade. »

« Il va falloir te rendre à l'évidence. Tu es un mec bien malgré ce que tu dis et tu es largement capable d'offrir de l'amour à cette fille même si tu n'y crois pas. L'amour n'a pas besoin d'être parfait, Drago, tant qu'il est sincère. »

La dernière phrase de Camila fit écho dans la tête du blond. L'amour n'a pas besoin d'être parfait tant qu'il est sincère. Il se souvint d'Hermione lui disant qu'elle pouvait se contenter d'une relation imparfaite à partir du moment où elle était la seule dans sa vie et lui, le seul dans la sienne. Il était amoureux d'elle, depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Ce qu'il ressentait était sincère, il en était persuadé, sinon ses sentiments se seraient estompés avec le temps. Sauf que non, c'était même pire, quand il l'avait revue à New-York il avait cru étouffer sous une vague de sentiments.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Camila en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « On baise ? »

Drago papillonna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie. Camila venait de faire un signe à un serveur pour lui signifier qu'elle prenait une pause et qu'il allait devoir assurer le service seul pour l'instant. De l'index elle indiqua à Drago de la suivre et ce dernier, connaissant le chemin par cœur, lui emboîta le pas vers des escaliers montant à l'étage, là où Camila avait ses quartiers.

L'appartement était réduit à sa plus simple expression : une cuisine ouverte sur une pièce à vivre, une chambre et une salle de bain. Camila n'étant pas la reine de la décoration, l'aspect décoratif se résumait à trois bibelots se courant après. Drago ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était venu ici. Il en connaissait les moindres recoins et les moindres recoins devaient se souvenir de toutes les parties de son anatomie.

Il eut à peine le temps d'accrocher à sa cape à la patère prévue à cet effet que Camila s'était déjà ruée sur lui, débarrassée de son haut, pour l'embrasser avec indécence. Le souffle court, Drago agrippa sa partenaire par les hanches et la souleva avec facilité pour qu'elle vienne enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs langues s'accordèrent rapidement sur un ballet effréné, reprenant de vieilles habitudes. Camila joignit ses mains dans sa nuque, appuyant encore plus le baiser. Drago soutenait la jeune femme tout en avançant jusqu'à la table du salon où il la déposa sans trop de délicatesse mais avec une fièvre palpable.

Assise sur la table, Camila écarta les cuisses pour faire une place à son vis-à-vis. Drago s'approcha et prit d'assaut sa nuque qu'il embrassait, mordillait, croquait, suçotait avec passion et ferveur. Il entendait près de son oreille la jeune femme qui soupirait de plaisir, respirait très fort, et étouffait parfois des gémissements entre ses lèvres.

Camila essayait de ne pas perdre pied pendant les baisers de Drago. Elle le débarrassa rapidement de son tee-shirt avant que ses mains ne descendent vers le sud. Elle défit la ceinture et lui fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Dans un habile mouvement, Drago se débarrassa totalement de son bas et fit de même avec la jupe de Camila. D'une pression dans le bas du dos, il la colla à lui, appuyant son érection contre l'intimité de Camila, déjà humide de plaisir et d'excitation.

Drago n'avait pas faibli ou diminué ses baisers pendant leur déshabillage respectif. Seulement, en sentant deux mains venir se loger dans sa crinière blonde, il sentit un désagréable courant électrique lui parcourir l'échine, comme si ce n'était pas normal, que cela ne devait pas se faire. Il se raidit aussitôt et grogna. Camila comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas le genre de grognement rauque et masculin qu'il lui arrivait de pousser quand il avait du plaisir. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et le sonda du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts son cuir chevelu.

« Il n'y a qu'elle qui a le droit de faire ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Le blond secoua la tête pour lui signifier d'y enlever ses mains, et elle s'exécuta.

« De me toucher les cheveux. »

« Je rêve. Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que je touche tes cheveux et n'ose pas me dire que personne ne l'a fait avant moi ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Nombreuses étaient les femmes à avoir toucher ses cheveux - si précieux à ses yeux - et il ne s'en était jamais plaint jusque-là. Mais là, il venait de ressentir quelque chose de différent. Ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas elle. Quand Hermione jouait avec ses cheveux, quand elle les serrait entre ses doigts pendant l'orgasme ou simplement quand elle l'embrassait, cela ne ressemblait en rien à ça.

« Peu importe. N'y touche plus. »

Un peu refroidie, Camila vint poser ses mains sur le torse de Drago.

« On va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit et comme si ce n'était pas blessant. On va reprendre là où on en était. »

Elle approcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser mais Drago recula. Il arrivait un moment où ce n'était plus possible de faire semblant.

« Ce que tu fais est encore plus vexant, Drago ! »

« Excuse-moi. Mais je ne peux plus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est … c'est moi. Seulement moi. Et _elle_. »

« Cette stupide fille ? C'est encore elle qui vient de m'empêcher de faire l'amour ? »

Tout en bouclant la ceinture de son pantalon et après avoir ramassé son tee-shirt qu'il enfila en une nano seconde, Drago regarda Camila avec un mélange de tristesse, de nostalgie et d'excuse.

« La seule et l'unique. »

Laissant sur la table de son salon une Camila prise au dépourvu, Drago transplana en repensant à cette journée - et les semaines ayant suivi - qui n'avaient fait que renforcer cet amour et qui, ce soir, venait de lui faire entendre raison.

* * *

Bon, il faut l'excuser, Drago, les infos ça met du temps à monter au cerveau parfois mais ça y est, il a fini par comprendre qu'il faisait que des bêtises avec Hermione. Mais ... **C'est peut-être trop tard** ... Tout ce suspens.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **Vous pensez qu'il va faire quoi, Drago, après avoir quitté Camila** ? J'attends vos hypothèses.

Sur ce je vous dis à mercredi prochain !

 **Du love pour vous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir !**  
Ou bonjour ? Enfin je ne sais pas trop pour vous mais en tout cas au moment où moi j'écris ces lignes, nous sommes mardi soir et je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure je publierai demain.

 **Comment ça va, vous ?** De mon côté ça va, je suis un peu moins angoissée que la semaine passée (probablement parce que samedi soir j'ai revu les **BB Brunes** en concert, que j'en suis folle et que ça m'a beaucoup aidé à retrouver le sourire et à remonter mon moral :D). Bref !

 **Merci** pour vos nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent. **J'aime toujours autant vous lire** , franchement, vous me filez la pêche !

J'ai une petite **surprise** pour cette semaine. En fait, lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre flashback, **je me suis un peu emballée** et il était très long, alors du coup j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux pour en faire deux chapitres. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous publier deux chapitres flashback d'affilé avant de revenir dans le présent car pour le coup, à ce moment-là vous risquez d'être clairement perdus. **Alors aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas droit à un chapitre mais à deux !** C'est cool non ? Moi je suis contente de vous donner deux fois plus à lire en tout cas ahah.

Alors pour vous re-situer. **Dans le dernier chapitre à New-York** , Drago acceptait le compromis d'Hermione en acceptant qu'ils sortent à deux comme un "couple" sans pour autant en avoir l'intitulé exact (quelle flippette celui-là) et Hermione était jalouse d'une connaissance de Drago. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre suivant pour le débrief ?

PS : Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture - je suis une incorrigible bavarde - pour les besoins de cette histoire, Drago a reçu sa marque au mois de juin précédant son entrée en sixième année.

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : You cleared up my scars** (Sam Smith)

 **New-York. Juin 2009.**

C'était le dernier jour de travail pour Hermione au MACUSA.

Les cinq derniers mois étaient passés à une allure folle. Elle rentrait à Londres avec sa tête et ses bagages chargés d'idées qu'elle avait hâte de transmettre à Kingsley. Les sorciers américains étaient beaucoup plus évolués qu'eux sur de nombreux points, notamment en terme de décisions juridiques où ils étaient plus précis et pragmatiques que les anglais.

Mais il y avait également la bande de Serpentard qui n'était pas étrangère au fait que son séjour avait été fort appréciable. Si Drago était venu quasiment tous les week-ends pendant cinq mois, Blaise et Théodore avait fait de même seulement pendant le mois de mai. Les trois garçons, Pansy et elle avaient partagé de nombreuses soirées et Hermione affirmait, sans honte aucune, qu'ils étaient des gens bien. Des amis.

Ce vendredi, Hermione s'impatientait sur sa chaise. Elle avait dit au revoir à tout le monde, ses affaires étaient rangées et elle se rongeait les ongles en attendant que Pansy fasse son apparition dans le bureau pour récupérer ses affaires avant de partir.

Quand la jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione bondit de sa chaise.

« Pansy ! »

« Elle-même, en chair et os. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ? »

« Tu sais que nous sommes le 5 juin ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un agenda vivant, je connais encore les jours de la semaine, merci de t'en soucier. »

« Non, ce que je veux dire par là c'est, est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie si nous sommes le 5 juin ? »

« Que c'est ton dernier jour ici et qu'on va ENFIN être débarrassés de toi ? »

« Mieux ! C'est l'anniversaire de Drago. »

Pansy se raidit dans l'instant et son regard noir lança ses éclairs à Hermione.

« Alors écoute-moi bien, Granger. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi ton esprit de Gryffondor parfaite est en train de penser, à vrai dire je ne veux pas le savoir, mais si j'étais toi je ne projetterais rien en ce qui concerne l'anniversaire de Drago. »

« Bah, pourquoi ? Il a le droit de fêter ses vingt-neuf ans, non ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait se rendre à Londres et … »

« NON ! Granger, j'ai dit non. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez toi, de remballer tes affaires et de reprendre le cours normal de ta vie. C'était chouette, on a bien rigolé, mais maintenant chacun va retrouver sa vie d'avant. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ma vie d'avant ! »

« On ne te demande pas ton avis. »

« Ces cinq mois ici ont été super ! J'ai appris à vous connaître, je reconnais que vous êtes des gens extraordinaires en dépit des préjugés que nous avions tous et je veux seulement faire une surprise à Drago pour son anniversaire. »

« Drago est un maniaque du contrôle, il déteste les surprises. »

« Bien ! »

La jeune femme jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de reprendre.

« Cela se fera sans toi, tant pis. Je vais prendre un portoloin jusqu'à Londres et prévenir Blaise et Théodore de mon idée pendant que tu moisiras ici. »

« Ça sera le même son de cloche de leur côté. »

« Alors je lui ferai la surprise seule ! »

« Ce qui risque d'être encore bien pire ! » hurla Pansy alors qu'Hermione était déjà sortie de la pièce. « Drago va la tuer. »

xxxxxxxxxx

La première semaine de juin était synonyme d'examens à Poudlard. Drago était donc chargé de surveillance des BUSES et des ASPICS en potions et avait dit à Hermione qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à New-York avant le samedi après-midi. Une aubaine pour la jeune femme qui venait d'atterrir à Londres par portoloin.

Elle s'était rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse et entrait tout juste au Chaudron Baveur où Théo terminait son service. Hermione lui fit un petit signe discret avant de lui montrer la table où elle s'installait. Théo retira son tablier, empoigna deux chopes de bièraubeurre et rejoignit sa nouvelle amie.

« Ravi de te revoir, Hermione ! »

« Moi aussi Théo. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu n'étais pas en pleine possession de tes moyens ! »

Elle se mit à rire en revoyant Théo en train de vomir dans un caniveau quand ils sortaient tous d'un restaurant moldu où le jeune homme avait avalé une quantité astronomique de fruits de mer qui s'étaient avérés être avariés. Elle revoyait encore Drago en train de rire ouvertement de la détresse de son ami, se tenant les côtes tant le fou rire était incontrôlable.

« Je m'en suis remis depuis. »

« J'espère ! »

« Que nous vaut ta visite à Londres alors ? Ah mais oui, ton expérience au MACUSA est terminée non ? »

« Tout à fait. » approuva Hermione d'un hochement de tête. « Mais je suis venue pour vous proposer quelque chose à toi et à Blaise, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Le métis venait justement d'entrer dans le pub. Il se saisit d'une bièraubeurre et s'attabla avec Théo et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rendez-vous inopiné ? » demanda-t-il. « Pansy n'est pas là ? »

« Elle n'a pas voulu se joindre à nous, tant pis pour elle. En fait, il fallait que je vous parle d'un truc. Aujourd'hui c'est … »

« STOP ! TAIS-TOI ! Merci mon brave. »

Pansy venait de débarquer dans le pub comme une furie qu'elle était. Elle avait attrapé au vol un verre de whisky pur feu qu'un client était sur le point de boire et se jeta sur la table de Hermione, Théo et Blaise.

« Par Salazar, je t'en prie, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à Drago ne termine pas ta phrase ! »

Ils froncèrent tous les trois les sourcils. Hermione, contrariée de se faire couper la parole et dicter ce qu'elle devait faire, et les garçons par l'arrivée tonitruante de Pansy et ses manières.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec Drago ? » tenta Théo.

« Et bien je voulais lui … »

« BON SANG MAIS TU COMPRENDS L'ANGLAIS ? »

« Parkinson, je te jure que si tu me coupes encore une fois la parole, je te noie dans un fût de bièraubeurre ! »

Pansy, résignée, s'enfonça dans une chaise libre.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. »

Hermione la remercia du regard et porta à nouveau son attention sur Blaise et Théo qui attendaient désespérément des explications sur cette situation.

« Je voulais que nous fassions une surprise à Drago pour son anniversaire. »

Blaise grimaça et Théo émit un petit sifflement.

« Il y a trois mots qui ne vont pas ensemble dans cette phrase. » commença Blaise. « Drago, surprise et anniversaire. »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi ? À vous entendre, Drago n'est qu'un ogre rustre qui ne sait pas profiter de la vie et des événements tels que son anniversaire. »

« C'est un peu le cas. Drago déteste les surprises parce qu'il a l'impression de ne rien contrôler et de plus, il déteste son anniversaire. »

« Pourquoi ? Personne ne déteste son anniversaire, c'est un moment de joie qu'on doit partager en famille ou entre amis. La famille chez Drago en ce moment c'est un concept un peu abstrait mais des amis, il en a. »

Les trois Serpentard échangèrent des regards, comme si l'un attendait l'approbation de l'autre pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Elle couche avec lui, elle a bien le droit de savoir ça. » balaya Pansy.

Ce fut Théo qui céda à la très insistante pression visuelle de ses deux amis, empêchant Hermione d'égorger Pansy pour l'avoir considérée comme une femme de petite vertu.

« Pendant l'été 1996, Drago a reçu la Marque des Ténèbres et s'est vu confier la mission de tuer Dumbledore. »

« Je sais tout ça, je ne vois pas le rapport avec … »

« Elle va la fermer, la Miss-je-sais-tout ?! » s'énerva Pansy.

Agacée, mais ne voulant pas mettre sa menace de noyade à exécution, Hermione se saisit rapidement de sa baguette et lança un sortilège de mutisme à sa voisine qui ne put plus prononcer un seul mot. Elle tenta bien de se rebeller, mais peine perdue.

« Tu disais, Théo ? »

« Je disais simplement que Drago a reçu la Marque le soir de son anniversaire cet été-là. Depuis, il a beaucoup mal avec cet événement. Il ne le fête jamais, la plupart du temps il reste terré chez lui. »

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne doutait en aucun cas de l'horreur que dégageait Voldemort et de l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses mangemorts mais quel être humain pouvait gâcher le jour de la naissance d'un enfant ? En faisant ceci à Drago, il avait terni le cinq juin pour lui et pour ses parents.

Elle se retrouva alors prise au dépourvu. Abandonner l'idée de faire cette surprise à Drago semblait la solution la plus appropriée, car il allait certainement l'envoyer en enfer pour avoir osé faire cela mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Qu'il y avait probablement en Drago quelque chose qui sommeillait et qui avait envie d'éclater pour que son anniversaire redevienne un moment de joie.

Hermione se redressa dans sa chaise et regarda tour à tour les trois Serpentard, rendant sa voix à Pansy.

« Peu importe. Voldemort lui a peut-être retiré une partie de son âme et volé son innocence ce soir-là mais je ne laisserai en aucun cas Drago seul pour son anniversaire, c'est inconcevable. Qui se joint à moi ? »

Théodore s'enfonça dans son siège en espérant qu'on l'oublie, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Blaise acquiesçait.

« Moi. J'ai envie de voir le massacre. »

Apparemment il ne se joignait pas à elle de gaité de cœur mais cela faisait au moins une personne.

« Théo, non ? Pansy, non plus ? Bien. Si jamais vous changez d'avis, nous serons devant chez Drago à vingt-heures parce que oui, Blaise, tu vas me montrer où il vit. »

La jeune femme termina sa bièraubeurre cul sec et attrapa Blaise par la manche pour qu'il sorte du Chaudron Baveur.

xxxxxxxxxx

« Granger, explique-moi concrètement ce que tu veux faire. Là, Drago est à Poudlard, il aura passé la journée - et même la semaine - à surveiller des mioches en examens et à faire passer des tests en potions, je doute qu'il ait envie d'autre chose que de dormir. »

« Psht. Tais-toi donc. »

Sa baguette à la main, Hermione faisait les cent pas dans l'allée où se trouvait la maison de Drago. Ce dernier l'avait vraiment bien protégée, scellée par de nombreux sorts qu'elle avait - jusque là - été incapable de défaire.

« Il faut que je trouve un contre-sortilège. »

« _Alohomora_ ! » prononça Blaise, sa baguette pointée sur la serrure.

Il haussa les épaules face à son échec.

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer. »

« Tu penses que ton meilleur ami est stupide au point de ne pas protéger sa maison avec un sort puissant ? »

« Dit-elle alors qu'elle est en train de faire brûler sa matière grise pour trouver une solution ! »

« J'ai toujours été plus douée que lui en sortilèges. »

Une étincelle passa dans le regard d'Hermione, elle avait trouvé. Elle se souvint d'un sort appris par le professeur Flitwick dans un cours avancé de sortilèges qu'elle suivait en cinquième année quand elle s'ennuyait. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et murmura une formule tout en tournant son poignet d'un quart de tour sur la gauche puis un demi-tour sur la droite. Le loquet émit un son métallique et la porte s'ouvrit devant une Hermione au sourire triomphant et un Blaise subjugué.

« Tu m'as clairement sous-estimée, Zabini. »

« Et toi, tu mérites définitivement ton surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout, Granger. »

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la maison de Drago et Hermione ne put se retenir de regarder de tous les côtés. Cette maison transpirait le luxe et le moindre bibelot, une fois revendu, pourrait permettre de nourrir la totalité d'un pays sous-développé. La brune ne fit pas le tour du propriétaire mais elle se dit que si le salon était comme ça, le reste de la demeure devait être tout aussi bien décoré. En même temps, avec le luxe dans lequel Drago avait grandi, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il vive dans un taudis. Cependant, cette maison était différente du Manoir. Ce dernier respirait l'austérité, la froideur et la noirceur tandis que cette maison était chaleureuse, baignée par une douce lumière de fin de printemps et l'immense sofa lui faisait de l'œil.

Elle se retint de s'y assoir, elle, regardant Blaise qui était déjà avachi dans un immense fauteuil chesterfield avec un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de m'assoir dans son fauteuil. Quand il est là j'en ai l'interdiction, soi-disant qu'il est réservé à l'unique fessier qui mérite un tel confort ; le sien. »

Hermione pouffa de rire. Drago avait de ces manières parfois …

« Pourrait-on mettre l'arrière train de Malefoy de côté et s'occuper de la surprise ? »

« Oh que non. Je t'ai dit que je voulais assister au massacre, pas en être complice. »

« S'il te plaît Blaise ! » ronchonna Hermione, retroussant sa lèvre comme si elle allait pleurer. « Si tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, fais-le au moins pour ton meilleur ami. »

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Je reste ici et j'assiste au spectacle. »

« Grr ! Tu me le paieras un jour, Zabini. »

xxxxxxxxxx

Contrairement aux années passées, cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de confier la surveillance des examens à des professeurs de Poudlard, « question de facilité » disait-elle. Depuis le début de la semaine, donc, Drago jonglait entre la surveillance d'examens écrits et les tests pratiques de potions pour les BUSES et les ASPICS. Il se complaisait dans son rôle de tyran et n'hésitait pas à masquer toutes ses émotions, arborant toute la journée un visage neutre - parfois méchant - pour faire penser que tout le monde avait raté ses épreuves.

Ce vendredi après-midi il supervisait la partie pratique des cinquième année pour leurs BUSES. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du cachot, le visage fermé, il laissait passer les élèves qui papotaient entre eux.

« Mon frère m'a dit que la pratique en potions c'est super facile, tous les ans c'est le philtre de paix qui tombe. »

« Génial ! Je l'avais trop bien réussi en cours, ça va être facile. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer une toute petite émotion. Un éclair de fierté passa dans ses yeux gris tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient en un sourire arrogant.

Il claqua la lourde porte d'un geste de baguette, faisant sursauter le dernier rang et rejoignit son bureau dans un élégant mouvement de cape. Les élèves continuaient de chuchoter entre eux, inquiets de voir sur leur plan de travail des ingrédients qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux utilisés pour la préparation du philtre de paix.

« Harrington, cessez de regarder dans votre chaudron, vous n'y trouverez rien du tout, même pas la partie manquante de votre cerveau. »

Les Serpentard ricanèrent dans leur coin tandis que Drago prenait place devant eux.

« Votre épreuve consiste en la préparation d'une solution de force. Si elle est réussie, vous devriez obtenir une solution bleu turquoise. Vous avez deux heures, pas une minute de plus. »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le philtre de paix ?! » s'offusqua une Serpentard à sa droite.

« Qui vous a dit que ça le serait ? »

« Les sixième année ! »

« Vous apprendrez qu'il ne faut pas toujours écouter les autres. Dépêchez-vous, vous n'avez plus qu'une heure et cinquante-neuf minutes. »

Dans un brouhaha simultané, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans tous les sens pour s'atteler à la préparation de leur potion, sous le regard victorieux de leur professeur.

xxxxxxxxxx

Une bonne majorité des élèves n'avait révisé que le philtre de paix, persuadés de tomber sur cette préparation-là. Drago les regarda sortir un par un, tous désabusés et la tête basse. Il aurait même juré avoir entendu une petite rousse de Gryffondor pleurnicher. Il eut pendant une seconde un sentiment de culpabilité dans sa gorge et puis il reprit contenance et sortit de sa salle, soulagé que cette semaine d'examens soit enfin terminée.

En rejoignant l'aire de transplanage dans le hall d'entrée, Drago croisa la route du professeur d'arithmancie. Il ne retenait que son nom de famille, Flanker, et n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts avec lui tant il le détestait. Il détestait cet air supérieur qu'il se donnait, ses cheveux gominés et son sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice.

« Malefoy. »

 _Pourquoi il me parle, ce rat d'égout ?_ pensa Drago.

« Flanker. »

« Comment se sont passés tes examens ? »

 _C'est qu'il insiste, en plus !_

« La moitié s'est certainement vautrée. Tant pis pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à pas écouter les plus âgés et leurs spéculations quant au sujet qui devrait tomber. »

« Tu n'as pas mis le philtre de paix ? »

« Evidemment que non. »

 _Il va me lâcher, oui ? Il n'a pas compris depuis le temps que je n'ai aucune envie de copiner avec lui ?_

« Je te trouve un peu rustre dans tes manières. Notre but en tant que professeur n'est-il pas de pousser nos élèves à la réussite ? »

 _Là tu es surtout en train de pousser ma main vers ta tronche de premier de la classe._

« Absolument pas. Mon but en tant que professeur est de les confronter à la réalité de la vie et de ne pas leur mâcher le travail. Maintenant si tu veux bien, Flanker, je vais transplaner. Non pas que parler boulot avec toi me dérange mais … en fait si, je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

Non sans avoir regardé Flanker de son air le plus dédaigneux, Drago transplana jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard.

xxxxxxxxxx

Drago poussa un juron quand, en attrapant à la volée un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait devant la librairie de Pré-Au-Lard, il vit que le journal était daté du 5 juin. Il était tellement obsédé par le fait de torturer ses élèves qu'il en avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire.

Un frisson de torpeur lui parcourut l'échine quand les souvenirs liés à ce mercredi 5 juin 1996 revinrent à la surface. Un douleur lui tordit l'estomac, une démangeaison imaginaire se fit ressentir sur son avant-bras gauche et il sentit ses yeux le picoter. Fier, il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main et marcha d'un pas décidé vers sa maison. Il ne rêvait que de s'allonger dans son canapé avec un fond de musique jazz et suffisamment de whisky pour glisser doucement jusqu'au pays des rêves et oublier qu'aujourd'hui précisément cela faisait treize ans qu'il avait vendu une partie de son âme au monde des ténèbres.

Il ouvrit machinalement la porte de chez lui sans se rendre compte que le sortilège avait été défait. Il frôla cependant l'arrêt cardiaque quand, une fois à l'intérieur et les lumières allumées, il entendit une voix aigüe qu'il connaissait bien hurler :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Scotché sur le pas de la porte, Drago crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Son salon était décoré de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avec des banderoles et des ballons, la table était dressée pour trois, Hermione se dandinait sur ses deux pieds avec un sourire de niaise et Blaise, confortablement installé comme un pacha dans son fauteuil, semblait attendre la grâce divine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que … ça ? » demanda le blond en désignant de l'index tout ce qui n'avait rien à faire chez lui, y compris les deux êtres humains.

« C'est ton anniversaire, on n'allait pas te laisser seul ! » s'extasia Hermione.

« TU n'allais pas le laisser seul, je précise. Je ne suis là que pour admirer le délicieux spectacle qui devrait suivre. » se délecta Blaise en se frottant les mains.

« Et comme tu es le meilleur ami que la Terre ait porté, tu n'as pas jugé bon de l'avertir que je ne fête jamais mon anniversaire ? »

« Oh si, bien sûr que si. On lui a tous dit, moi, Théo et Pansy. Mais tu la connais, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Quand elle a une idée en tête ta copine, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs ! »

« Hé oh, je suis là, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! »

Elle ronchonna, relevant quand même que Drago n'avait pas corrigé Blaise quand il l'avait qualifié de copine.

« Pour l'instant je suis calme. » tempéra Drago. « Mais si dans cinq secondes vous êtes encore là, tous les deux, je vous tue et je donne vos corps en pâture aux loups garous. Et je n'hésiterai pas à mettre mes menaces à exécution. »

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'était pas calme. Enfin, il l'était en apparence mais tout bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. La colère, la rage, la tristesse, et même la culpabilité d'infliger ça à Blaise et Hermione. Il aurait aimé fêter son anniversaire, mais depuis treize ans c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Comme ni Blaise ni Hermione n'avait bougé, Drago devint rouge de colère et ses yeux gris tempête.

« DEHORS ! TOUS LES DEUX ! »

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes aux deux jeunes gens pour déguerpir.

Une fois dehors, Hermione s'adossa à la porte, le cœur battant et le souffle court. C'était peut-être la première fois que cela arrivait mais Drago venait de lui faire peur. Ce visage d'habitude si adorablement pâle et poupin était devenu écarlate, sa voix grave avait résonné dans la maison et elle l'avait même vu enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes.

« On t'avait prévenue, Granger ! Mais comme tu es une insupportable Gryffondor butée qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu n'as pas voulu nous écouter ! »

Blaise tempêtait contre elle mais elle n'entendait rien. Tout bourdonnait dans sa tête, elle voyait trouble et elle avait la nausée. Elle avait déjà vu Drago énervé quand il était plus jeune, mais pas de la sorte. Là, il suintait la haine par tous les pores.

Le métis la rattrapa de justesse en la voyant défaillir.

« Oh Granger, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? »

« C'est … ce n'est rien Blaise. »

« Tu parles, tu es aussi blanche que mon cul et ce n'est pas peu dire vu ma couleur de peau. »

Elle aurait pu rire, si les lutins de Cornouailles arrêtaient de danser devant ses yeux. Fébrile, elle reposait contre le corps de Blaise qui venait de l'aider à s'assoir sur un banc. Il respecta son silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler.

« Tu … Tu avais raison, vous aviez raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Cette colère dans ses yeux, je n'ai jamais vu ça. »

« On le sait que tu es une frondeuse dans l'âme mais généralement tu es plutôt du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir. J'ai l'impression que Drago te fait perdre tous tes moyens. »

Hermione piqua un fard monstrueux et bafouilla quelque chose que Blaise ne comprit pas.

« C'est bizarre. Quand il est là je ne me reconnais plus, je fais des choses insensées, je ne suis plus raisonnable. »

« On avait remarqué. Depuis quand Hermione Granger a un plan cul régulier ? Côtoie des Serpentard dont les parents étaient des proches serviteurs de Voldemort ? Boit frénétiquement de l'alcool en soirée et danse sensuellement contre le type qu'elle est censée détester ? »

« Arrête la liste ici, s'il te plait, c'est suffisamment humiliant. »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir humiliée. Tu es une femme libre, forte, indépendante, tu n'as besoin de personne pour te construire alors tu n'as encore moins besoin de rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit ou à te sentir gênée de cette relation que tu as avec Drago. »

« Si tant est que l'on puisse définir ça comme une relation. Mais de toute façon cela n'a plus raison d'être. Pansy a raison, maintenant que je reviens à Londres nous allons reprendre le cours de nos vie et oublier cette folie passagère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'était que quelques mois. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris ce jour-là quand il m'a proposé cette relation - et je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté - mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela dure. »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Blaise, espérant lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Parce que je ne suis pas une femme pour lui, Blaise ! Tu nous as bien regardé tous les deux ? »

« Et ? »

« Et il n'y a pas plus opposé ! Je suis le feu, il est la glace. Il est le sang-pur, l'aristocrate, je suis la fille de moldus. Je suis le calme, il est la tempête. Je suis la raison, il est la folie. »

« Et tu sais ce qui est paradoxal dans l'histoire, Granger ? »

Elle quitta le bout de ses chaussures des yeux et tourna finalement la tête vers lui.

« C'est que tu sois la seule à pouvoir tempérer Drago. »

« La seule ? »

« Je t'en ai trop dit. Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de rentrer chez toi. Tes amis doivent t'attendre, cinq mois loin d'eux ça fait long. »

Il lui sourit amicalement avant de transplaner et de la laisser ici, plantée comme un radis. C'est que tu sois la seule à pouvoir tempérer Drago. Les mots de Blaise résonnaient dans son crâne. Pourquoi pouvait-elle être la seule à tempérer sa colère au sujet de son anniversaire ?

Il était temps pour elle de faire valoir le côté brave et courageux de la Gryffondor qu'elle était. Elle releva le menton, l'air fier et trottina jusqu'à la maison de Drago. Pansy lui avait dit que si elle tenait un tant soit peu à Drago elle ne devait pas faire cela mais justement, Hermione sentait qu'elle devait faire cela parce qu'elle tenait à lui. Avant de regretter son geste elle toqua doucement contre la porte … qui ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Drago ? » tenta-t-elle. « Peut-être que tu ne m'entends pas, et dans ce cas-là je dois avoir l'air de la reine des idiotes mais tant pis. Ouvre-moi je t'en prie. Si tu ne veux pas fêter ton anniversaire alors nous ne le fêterons pas mais j'ai envie d'apaiser cette colère que j'ai lu dans tes yeux. »

Hermione déglutit péniblement et Merlin dut percevoir ses suppliques puisqu'elle entendit le loquet de la porte. Elle la poussa tout doucement et découvrit Drago affalé dans son sofa, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'au-dessus des coudes, un verre de whisky à la main et les yeux rouges.

Elle savait que Drago était plein d'une fierté mal placée alors elle ne commenta pas son état qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il venait de pleurer.

La jeune femme s'approcha à pas tranquilles et vint se poser à genoux dans le canapé, ses genoux touchant la cuisse de Drago. Ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vide. Ses yeux gris d'habitude si empreints d'une inexplicable lueur tantôt claire ou foncée en fonction de son humeur, étaient là tellement tristes et inexpressifs. Les yeux d'Hermione furent attirés par l'avant-bras gauche de Drago qui reposait sur l'accoudoir du sofa. La Marque des Ténèbres, enfin, les vestiges estompés, semblait onduler légèrement. Mais ce qui la surprit d'autant plus, c'étaient les griffures rouge vif qui la surmontaient, quatre exactement. Elle remarqua également quelques perles de sang à la naissance de son poignet.

« Arrête de la regarder, s'il te plait. » supplia Drago d'une voix encore tremblante et maladroite.

Têtue, elle n'en fit rien. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort qui nettoya le sang et effaça complètement les traces de griffures.

« Elle fait partie de toi. »

« Je m'en serai passé figure toi. »

« J'imagine bien, tout comme moi je me serai passée de ça. » dit-elle en désignant l'horrible mot sur son bras à elle, estompé autant que sa marque.

Drago frissonna en se rappelant la scène. Il avait vu sa tante Bellatrix torturer Hermione sous ses yeux et c'était probablement à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il souffrait de la voir souffrir et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre sa douleur à ce moment-là.

« Cette marque a fait de toi l'homme que tu es, Drago. Tout le monde s'en fiche maintenant de ce que tu as sur ton bras. Combien de fois l'ai-je caressée ou embrassée pour te montrer que je n'en avais rien à faire ? »

« Toi peut-être, mais pas les autres, et pas moi. »

« Depuis quand tu te soucies du jugement des autres ? Quant à toi, il faut que tu fasses le deuil de cette partie de ta vie. Voldemort t'a volé ton innocence ce jour-là, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois t'empêcher de vivre. »

« Ce jour-là, j'ai vu de la fierté dans les yeux de mon père. Et la fierté, c'est une chose que Lucius Malefoy n'exprime jamais. Même pas quand j'ai eu ma lettre pour Poudlard ou quand j'ai été admis à Serpentard, premièrement parce qu'il voulait que j'aille à Durmstrang et deuxièmement parce qu'être à Serpentard pour un Malefoy c'est normal, ne pas l'être aurait été une hérésie. Il n'a pas été fier quand j'ai été choisi pour être attrapeur, il a sauté sur l'occasion pour nous offrir de nouveaux balais et montrer à quel point il était un type riche et respectable. Il n'a pas été fier de mes notes aux BUSES parce qu'il disait que c'était normal. La seule et unique fois où j'ai vu de la fierté dans les yeux de mon père c'est quand j'ai reçu cette putain de marque mais c'est aussi le jour où moi j'ai tout perdu. »

« Mais cette année-là tu as aussi prouvé que tu n'étais pas le méchant de l'histoire. Tu as baissé ta baguette face à Dumbledore, tu aurais été incapable de le tuer. »

« Parce que je ne suis qu'un lâche. »

« Non, parce que tu es un homme avec des sentiments et de la compassion même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Tu as fait les mauvais choix seulement parce que quelqu'un a toujours décidé à ta place en te mettant une pression qu'un enfant de seize ans est incapable de supporter. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est grand temps maintenant de faire table rase du passé et de décider toi-même de ta vie ? »

Drago ne s'en était presque pas rendu compte tant il buvait ses paroles mais Hermione avait défait les revers de ses manches pour cacher son avant-bras rougi. Maintenant, elle avait logé sa main à la racine de ses cheveux et caressait sa peau du bout des doigts.

« Te sens-tu prêt à fêter ton anniversaire ? Parce que j'ai cuisiné et j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Elle aurait juré voir son regard s'illuminer comme celui d'un enfant quand elle eut mentionné le cadeau.

« Seulement si tu es la seule à le fêter avec moi. La soirée entre amis ce sera pour l'année prochaine. »

Hermione opina du chef. Elle était probablement une des rares personnes devant lesquelles il osait se mettre à nu - même si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi - et elle appréciait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils profitèrent ensemble du repas concocté par Hermione autour d'une très bonne bouteille de vin rouge d'un domaine français réputé.

Un peu avant minuit, Hermione sortit de son sac une boîte noire rectangulaire et plutôt fine entourée d'un ruban vert foncé. Elle tendit son cadeau à Drago, les joues légèrement roses.

« Tiens … c'est … Enfin tu verras. Tu ... tu en profiteras avec qui tu veux. »

Elle joignit ses mains dans son dos, mal à l'aise, et le laissa ouvrir la boîte. Elle retrouva le regard enfantin et lumineux quand il prit entre ses mains deux billets pour un match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déroulant cet été en Amérique latine, opposant le Venezuela à l'Angleterre.

« Ça te plait ? Si tu n'aimes pas on peut l'échanger. Je connais bien le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, je pourrais sans problème avoir … »

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase car Drago venait de prendre son visage en coupe et de s'emparer de ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre de sa langue tout le bien qu'il pensait de son cadeau.

* * *

 **Pas de panique, la suite arrive tout de suite pour que vous découvriez plus en détails le cadeau d'anniversaire de Drago ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13

**(Si vous atterrissez sur le chapitre 13, faîtes un pas en arrière jusqu'au 12, j'ai publié deux chapitres en même temps ;))**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Une fin avant un nouveau début**

« Cette chaleur, non mais c'est un enfer ! Je vais cramer c'est sûr. Touche mon dos, on pourrait y faire cuire un œuf sur le plat. »

« Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ? On dirait un enfant. »

« C'est de ta faute si nous sommes au Mexique et que je suis à deux doigts de me transformer en poulet rôti. J'ai l'impression d'être consumé de l'intérieur par un feudeymon. »

Hermione roula des yeux tout en se penchant sur son sac pour y chercher de la crème solaire.

« Il faut toujours que tu exagères. Et puis si tu n'es pas content, il ne fallait pas accepter mon cadeau ! À Londres il fait beaucoup moins chaud. »

« Et ne pas assister à un match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en loge privée ? Plutôt donner mon corps à Dolores Ombrage que de laisser passer une occasion pareille. »

Hermione réprima un frisson en imaginant Drago et Ombrage nus au lit.

« Alors arrête de geindre et approche-toi. »

Drago décala son transat et le rapprocha de celui d'Hermione, lui présentant son dos.

La jeune femme déposa dans ses mains une bonne dose de crème solaire, suffisamment pour tout le dos de Drago, qu'elle commença à étaler sur ses épaules. Elle le sentit frémir au contact du produit un peu frais sur sa peau brûlante. Doucement, elle étala la crème sur sa peau, profitant sans se cacher de ce corps divinement sculpté dont les muscles roulaient sous ses doigts. Ses mains prirent une direction plus au sud pour étaler la crème sur son dos et enfin sur ses reins où elle s'attarda plus que de raison. Elle massait le bas de son dos plus qu'elle n'étalait la crème mais Drago n'opposait aucune résistance. Elle dirigea le bout de ses doigts sur ses flancs qu'elle caressa en remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle sourit malicieusement en découvrant la chair de poule qui s'installait petit à petit sur sa peau.

Hermione frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et déposa un baiser à la racine des cheveux du blond.

« Voilà jeune homme. Fais quand même attention de ne pas brûler sinon ce soir tu vas douiller. »

« Merci 'Mione. »

Le cœur de ladite 'Mione manqua un battement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par un diminutif si personnel, utilisé d'habitude seulement par ses amis ou ses parents, et elle en était toute chamboulée. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur s'emparer d'elle tandis que son cœur battait la chamade, comme une adolescente.

Drago se rallongea sur son transat sans percevoir le trouble d'Hermione. Le surnom était sorti comme ça, spontanément, il ne s'en était même presque pas rendu compte.

D'un œil distrait il regardait les gens se baigner dans la piscine de l'hôtel sorcier de luxe où ils séjournaient. Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire les places pour un match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il lui avait aussitôt demandé de venir avec lui, comme pour la remercier. La brune avait accepté, au grand désespoir de Blaise. Drago avait été surpris qu'elle accepte, pensant qu'elle aurait préféré passer l'été à Londres à jongler entre ses amis et le travail mais il n'en fut rien. Elle avait posé une semaine de vacances et avait dit à ses amis qu'elle partait en France alors qu'elle partait au Mexique avec Drago. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi une telle folie elle lui avait seulement répondu :

« J'ai envie d'être là où on ne m'attend pas. »

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Hermione sortit de la douche et regarda Drago qui ne l'avait pas vue ressortir. Il chantonnait un titre de jazz moldu d'Ella Fitzgerald tout en sortant de ses bagages son attirail de parfait supporter de Quidditch. Il déplia ainsi un polo aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre et sortit deux fanions rouge et blanc.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus. » dit-elle, le faisant sursauter. « Que tu connaisses Ella Fitzgerald au point de chanter Summertime avec, je dois dire, une très jolie voix, ou que tu aies la panoplie de la vraie groupie de Quidditch. »

« Pour ta gouverne, Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, je connais Ella Fitzgerald mais aussi Billie Holiday, Louis Armstrong, Ray Charles et Franck Sinatra. Et je ne suis pas une groupie ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fricoté avec un joueur de Quidditch quand j'avais quatorze ans et que je prétendais détester ce sport de barbares. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, offusquée mais amusée.

« Mais je ne te permets pas ! Tu faisais partie des élèves qui auraient été prêts à ramper aux pieds de Viktor pour avoir un autographe ! »

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas allé au bal avec lui, moi. »

« Encore heureux, la situation aurait été beaucoup trop étrange. »

La jeune femme sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort pendant que Drago s'habillait. Sa peau d'albâtre était rougie par le soleil mais il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il enfila le polo rouge et blanc orné du blason de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre ainsi qu'un léger pantalon en toile blanc également. Hermione apprécia la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le polo, dans un tissu très fin, épousait parfaitement ses flancs et ses hanches tandis que le pantalon mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et se débarrassa de la serviette qui entourait son corps pour enfiler un short blanc, un top de la même couleur légèrement vaporeux. Elle compléta sa tenue d'une paire de tennis rouges, histoire d'être dans les tons et de ne pas dépareiller.

Quand Drago tourna la tête, ajustant le col de son haut, il eut tout à loisir de poser les yeux sur les fesses d'Hermione, penchée vers l'avant pour faire ses lacets. Il bascula légèrement la tête sur le côté en se mordillant le coin de la lèvre.

« C'est un appel au sexe ce que tu fais, Granger, et le pire c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Baissée, elle tourna la tête et vit des yeux gris posés sur ses fesses.

« Hey ! Voyeur ! Pervers ! Obsédé sexuel ! » rit-elle.

« Totalement assumé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te prendrais sur ce lit sans que tu n'aies eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Mais, justement, nous avons un match de Quidditch qui nous attend et nous sommes presque en retard. »

Hermione eut à peine le temps de se projeter dans une séance de sexe sur ce lit que Drago avait déjà agrippé sa main pour la faire transplaner avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement transplaner, il le savait, alors quand il le pouvait il gérait la situation d'une main de maître, protecteur et soucieux de son bien-être.

xxxxxxxxxx

La communauté magique de Mexico avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour l'organisation de cette Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'était la première fois que le Mexique organisait un tel événement et ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié.

Le stade qui accueillait les matchs était d'une grandeur hallucinante, si bien que postée dans la loge privée, Hermione avait un peu le vertige quand elle s'approchait de la vitre donnant sur le terrain. Le stade était plein à craquer et brillait de mille feux. Le rouge et le blanc des supporters de l'équipe d'Angleterre se mélangeaient au jaune, au bleu et au rouge de ceux de l'équipe du Venezuela dans une harmonie parfaite.

Le stade résonnait d'un assourdissant mélange de cris impatients et de cornes de brume mais aucun de ces sons ne parvenait aux oreilles des quelques privilégiés dans la salle totalement vitrée et insonorisée réservée aux invités comme Hermione et Drago.

Le nez appuyé contre la vitre, créant une petite buée autour de sa bouche à cause de sa respiration chaude, Drago guettait le couloir duquel les joueurs n'allaient pas tarder à sortir. Attendrie par son comportement, Hermione l'avait laissé à son impatience pour aller leur chercher deux coupes de champagne.

« _Herrrmione_ ? »

La jeune femme reconnut cette voix grave et leva les yeux, croisant le regard corbeau de Viktor Krum.

« Viktor ! Mais … Que fais-tu ici ? Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Elle lâcha les verres pour aller l'enserrer de ses bras pour une étreinte rapide et amicale à laquelle le bulgare répondit.

« Ma présence ici est plus logique que la tienne ! » répondit Viktor en souriant, dans un anglais correct avec, néanmoins, un fort accent.

« C'est vrai. J'accompagne quelqu'un, en fait. »

Elle désigna Drago qui était presque en train de suffoquer à cause de l'impatience.

« Tu te rappelles peut-être de Drago Malefoy, il était à Poudlard aussi. »

« Son père était un fidèle de Voldemort, non ? »

Hermione tressaillit.

« C'est vrai, mais Drago a été acquitté. C'est un chouette gars ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, sinon tu ne serais pas avec lui. »

« Avec l… oh, non. Non, non, non, Drago et moi ne sommes pas en couple. On est … enfin … on est venu ensemble quoi, ces places étaient son cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Ne te justifie pas, Herrrmione. Je suis ravi de te revoir en tout cas ! »

« Moi aussi, Viktor. Que fais-tu de ta vie maintenant, tu ne joues plus au Quidditch ? »

« Je suis le directeur général de Comète, la firme qui vend les balais dont sont équipés les joueurs bulgares, et également président de la LBQP, la _Ligue Bulgare de Quidditch Professionnel_. »

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche en un « oh » de surprise.

« Dis donc, tu as bien mené ta barque en tout cas. La retraite sportive n'a pas été trop difficile à gérer ? »

« Les terrains me manquent mais mon métier me confronte tous les jours au Quidditch alors ça va. Et puis c'est agréable de ne plus avoir une armée de fans qui attendent devant ma maison ou qui s'invitent dans les vestiaires. »

« J'imagine ! »

Le rire d'Hermione fut interrompu par une quinte de toux forcée dans son dos et une main se lovant sur sa hanche.

« Je vous ai coupés, peut-être ? À vrai dire ça m'est un peu égal. Krum. »

Viktor serra fermement la main que lui tendait Drago.

« Malefoy. »

Drago serra un peu plus Hermione contre lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, bien qu'elle se demandât quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« Du métier de Viktor. » répondit Hermione. « Tu savais qu'il est à la fois directeur d'entreprise et président de la Ligue Bulgare de Quidditch ? »

« Je n'en avais aucune idée mais, par les robes de Salazar, ça m'a l'air d'être passionnant ! Raconte-nous un peu tout ça, Viktor. »

Son ton ironique et sa façon de prononcer le prénom du bulgare firent tiquer Hermione mais pas l'intéressé.

Drago faisait semblant de boire les paroles de son interlocuteur alors qu'en vérité, il n'en avait rien à faire. Les doigts de sa main gauche, qui était sur la hanche d'Hermione, venaient d'habilement et discrètement écarter le tissu pour qu'il puisse caresser sa peau du bout des doigts. Le blond hochait la tête, alternant entre une moue appréciative et des « oh », des « hum hum », des « ah oui ? » ou encore « fascinant ! ». Viktor n'avait pas senti que son vis-à-vis se fichait de lui.

« Tu entends ça, Hermione, les Comète 2010 seront commercialisés à l'automne. Ne trouves-tu pas ça fabuleux ? »

« Arrête un peu Drago. » marmonna la brune pour lui seul. « Bien sûr que c'est fabuleux. Je suis persuadée que tes équipes ont fait un travail remarquable sur ces nouveaux balais. »

« Ils ont été formidables. Tu es la bienvenue en Bulgarie pour les essayer en avant-première. »

« Hermione n'aime pas voler. » précisa Drago d'une voix glaciale.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » s'enquit Viktor en regardant Hermione et en ignorant Drago.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé je l'avoue mais parfois je peux trouver ça agréable. Tout dépend le contexte, avec qui, dans quelles conditions. »

« Tu apprécierais de voler au-dessus des lumières violettes dont resplendit Sofia la nuit. C'est un spectacle à couper le souffle ! »

« Je pense que tu apprécierais plus les plaines verdoyantes d'Angleterre. » dit Drago.

« La Bulgarie n'a rien à envier à l'Angleterre. »

« L'Angleterre est plus noble, plus majestueuse, plus respectable. La Bulgarie c'est, comment dire ça poliment, archaïque, vieillot et un peu bourru. »

« Tu apprendras, Malefoy, que la Bulgarie est un pays tout aussi respectable que le vôtre, avec d'honnêtes intentions et qui ne se cache pas derrière des faux semblants. »

« J'ai l'impression que nous ne parlons plus vraiment de tourisme. »

« Bien vu. »

« Hum, les garçons ? » toussota Hermione. « Je crois que les joueurs vont faire leur entrée. »

Elle tendit une coupe à Drago qui s'en saisit sans pour autant lâcher des yeux Viktor. Un combat visuel silencieux s'était installé entre eux et c'était à celui qui clignerait des paupières le premier. Par chance, et malheureusement pour Viktor, Drago s'était longtemps entraîné à soutenir le regard de son père et le bulgare craqua le premier, rejoignant les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Hermione et Drago rejoignirent leurs sièges sur la droite de la tribune et la brune attendit d'être assise pour poser sur son voisin un regard foudroyant et le taper à la cuisse.

« C'était quoi ton petit numéro là ? »

« Aïeuh ! De quoi tu parles, Her-mignonne ? »

Elle le tapa de nouveau et un peu plus fort.

« Je peux concevoir d'entendre 'Mione sortir de ta bouche mais Her-mignonne, plus jamais. »

« D'accord, Granger. »

« Répond à ma question. C'était quoi ce petit numéro avec Viktor ? Je discutais tranquillement avec lui et il a fallu que tu viennes mettre ton nez de serpent dans les affaires qui ne te concernent pas. »

« Un serpent n'a pas de nez. Enfin je ne crois pas. »

« Mais là n'est pas la question, Malefoy, merde ! »

« Ça va, ça va, descend de tes grands sombrals. Viktor et moi discutions simplement de la beauté de nos pays respectifs, c'est tout. »

« Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, vous ne parliez plus de l'Angleterre ni de la Bulgarie sur la fin, vous … arrête de faire comme si tu n'étais pas concerné ! »

Elle lui prit des mains sa coupe de champagne qu'il buvait distraitement en faisant comme s'il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

« Quoi dire de plus que ce que tu as très certainement déjà compris toi-même, Granger ? »

« Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

« Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir. »

Les lèvres de Drago se découpèrent en un sourire narquois alors qu'Hermione baissait sa garde.

« Tu es pathétique. Pathétique et jaloux. C'est terrible parce que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. »

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser avec une infinie douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait que très rarement.

« L'Angleterre va gagner. »

« Tu as l'air très sûr de toi. »

Hermione posa son regard sur le terrain où venaient d'entrer les joueurs, volant à une allure folle, réalisant acrobaties sur acrobaties, toutes plus périlleuses les unes que les autres.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le match, persuadée que l'Angleterre gagnerait peut-être la bataille ce soir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Drago avait été d'une humeur massacrante pendant tout le reste de leur séjour mexicain puisque l'Angleterre s'était fait battre à plate couture par le Venezuela, sur un lourd score de quatre cent cinquante à cent vingt. Il n'avait fait que râler et, pour couronner le tout, ce matin - qui était leur dernier jour à Mexico - Hermione l'avait abandonné pour aller rejoindre ce maudit Viktor Krum.

La veille, elle avait reçu un hibou du bulgare qui lui proposait de venir prendre un brunch avec lui et toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie dans un restaurant moldu huppé se trouvant au dernier étage d'un immeuble et dont les baies vitrées offraient une vue splendide sur les toits et tous les monuments mexicains, en particulier sur la place de la Constitution et la cathédrale métropolitaine de Mexico. La malheureuse avait accepté, au grand désespoir de Drago qui - après sa pas très discrète crise de la jalousie lors du match - n'avait pas pu s'y opposer.

Allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il devait libérer pour onze heures, Drago se décida enfin à se lever. Il enfila un pantalon en coton gris et s'agenouilla près de la cheminée dans laquelle il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette avant d'y plonger sa tête.

« Pansy ? … PARKINSON ! »

Pansy fit un bond en arrière en découvrant la tête de Drago dans sa cheminée.

« Nom d'une gargouille, Drago ! »

Elle s'agenouilla près de l'âtre.

« Dis-moi que cette immonde tête que tu as, y compris ces cernes de six pieds de long, est due à la déformation du réseau de cheminée et que ce n'est pas vraiment ton visage actuel. »

« La ferme. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. »

« Si tu me dis que c'est parce que tu as fait l'amour toute la nuit avec Granger, merci mais ne te donne pas cette peine. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin c'est à cause d'elle mais ce n'est pas une question de sexe. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Elle a accepté d'aller prendre un brunch avec Viktor Krum. »

« Et ? »

« Et, selon la relation que j'ai moi-même établie entre nous, elle aurait tout à fait le droit de coucher avec lui en plus de ce brunch, ce qui me rend malade et vert de jalousie. »

« Oh non c'est reparti … »

« Pansy, merde, aide-moi un peu ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour ce que tu vis Drago, c'est tant pis. Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir mis en garde en te disant de faire attention à toi. »

« Ne joue pas les mères poules. Je veux que tu m'aides à l'éloigner de Krum. »

« Tu n'as que quelques mots à dire et tu l'éloignes non seulement de Krum mais aussi de tous les autres mecs de l'univers. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Pansy. »

« Bon. Alors montre lui que tu es indispensable et mieux que ce troll bulgare. Tu es beaucoup plus beau, nettement plus intelligent et tu la connais mieux. Ne fais pas ton goujat, sois un gentleman et elle sera à toi. »

« Je vais passer pour un Poufsouffle. » soupira Drago.

« Ouais. Mais un Poufsouffle dont elle ne pourra plus se passer. »

La cheminée crépita un peu, signe que quelqu'un d'autre voulait joindre Pansy.

« Bon Drago, oust, file. La demoiselle ne se sauvera pas toute seule des griffes du dragon bulgare. »

Une lueur de détermination passa dans le regard de Drago et il quitta la cheminée de Pansy.

Une douche et un rasage plus tard, il avait des joues de bébé et s'admirait dans le miroir du hall d'entrée. Il portait un pantalon chino bordeaux mettant en valeur ses jambes fines, un tee-shirt gris foncé chiné et des espadrilles noires. Il glissa habilement une main entre ses mèches blondes pour tirer ses cheveux vers l'arrière et transplana en direction de la place de la Constitution.

Drago sortit de la ruelle excentrée et vide dans laquelle il avait transplané pour ne pas être vu et une fois sur la place, il chercha des yeux l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait le Comedor, un restaurant de tapas et spécialités mexicaines et espagnoles. Quand il posa enfin les yeux dessus il s'y engouffra et mit son plan à exécution.

« Monsieur, je peux aider ? » glissa un serveur en tenue de pingouin que Drago dévisagea.

Il lui jeta habilement une petite bourse contenant une somme conséquente en lui sifflant de le laisser tranquille et le serveur partit sans demander son reste.

Un peu caché dans l'entrée du restaurant, il parcourut la pièce des yeux avant de voir Hermione attablée avec Krum, quatre joueurs de l'équipe de Bulgarie ainsi qu'une femme aux traits sévères. Il analysa la situation et simula un essoufflement tout en trottinant jusqu'à leur table.

« Hermione ! »

Il se pencha vers l'avant, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux, le dos vouté, faisant mine de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Malefoy ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? » gronda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis navré Hermione mais … en fait j'avais prévu que nous prenions un portoloin dans une heure mais je ne pensais pas que tu ne serais pas rentrée. »

« Un portoloin ? Mais où veux-tu qu'on aille ? On avait prévu de rentrer à Londres ce soir parce que je travaille lundi. »

« Je sais oui mais je voulais te faire une surprise … »

Il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre tout en jetant des œillades faussement désolées aux autres participants à ce brunch.

« Une surprise ? »

« Oui mais comme c'est une surprise, je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Hermione était à la fois décontenancée, gênée, confuse et agréablement étonnée. Depuis quand Drago lui faisait des surprises ? Elle regarda Viktor qui, lui, fusillait Drago de ses yeux noirs tandis que le blond semblait réellement désarçonné. Malheureusement pour Viktor, il ne faisait pas le poids face à ces deux perles grises qui imploraient son pardon de l'importuner dans un tel moment.

« Et bien je … oui, j'arrive. Je suis navrée Viktor, c'était un plaisir de te revoir. »

Elle se leva et alla embrasser le bulgare sur la joue.

« J'espère que ton invitation à venir tester le Comète 2010 au-dessus des toits de Sofia tient toujours ? »

Viktor ne sembla pas résister aux battements de cils d'Hermione.

« Bien entendu. Merci pour ces moments Hermione, tu as rendu mon voyage un peu moins … formel ! »

« À bientôt Viktor, merci ! »

Elle remercia également les autres personnes et s'échappa du restaurant avec Drago qui, un sourire au coin des lèvres, savourait silencieusement cette mini victoire.

Hermione suivait Drago en silence pour sortir du restaurant. Les mains dans les poches avec une attitude élégamment désinvolte, il s'avançait, le menton relevé, vers l'ascenseur qui les amènerait au rez-de-chaussée. En entrant dans la cabine, elle eut comme une remontée de souvenirs, quelques mois plus tôt, à New-York.

« Une surprise alors ? »

« Tout à fait. Dont tu auras connaissance seulement quand nous serons sur place. »

« Oh mais … s'il te plaît … au moins un indice ! »

Il était adossé à la paroi de l'ascenseur et elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle glissa ses petits bras autour de sa taille, appuyant son menton sur le haut de sa cage thoracique. Elle leva des yeux suppliants vers lui et il ricana.

« Si tu penses m'amadouer avec ce regard de croup battu, c'est peine perdue, Granger. Ça marche peut-être sur Krum quand tu minaudes, mais pas sur moi. »

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. »

Hermione se hissa à peine sur la pointe de ses pieds, de façon à avoir sa bouche au niveau de sa nuque. Elle en prit d'ailleurs possession rapidement, embrassant et mordillant cette peau fine. Elle le sentit frémir et elle l'entendit même soupirer un peu fortement. Le maniaque du contrôle était en train de lâcher prise.

« Tu ne craques toujours pas ? »

Elle le sentit secouer la tête sans parler. Alors elle continua de malmener la peau de son cou, redoublant de passion en l'entendant respirer de plus en plus fort.

« Ça va, ça va ! T'as gagné ! »

Elle embrassa tendrement sa nuque avant de décaler son visage et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens devenus gris acier.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu restes avec moi et que lâches enfin les bottes de ce bulgare de malheur. »

« Serais-tu en train de me dire qu'il n'y a pas de surprise ?! »

« Oh si, il y en a une, seulement elle n'était pas prévue, j'ai dû l'improviser ce matin pendant que tu roucoulais avec Krum, la bouche pleine de mini tacos. »

Hermione afficha un sourire qui désarma un peu Drago.

« Tu es fascinant. »

« Parce que je suis capable d'imaginer une surprise en une heure de temps ? Je sais, c'est époustouflant comme talent. »

« Pas du tout. C'est juste fascinant de voir ce que tu es capable de faire pour me garder avec toi alors qu'il te suffisait simplement de me dire que tu ne voulais pas que j'aille déjeuner avec Viktor. »

Drago marmonna un petit quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante qu'elle ne releva pas, avant de parler plus distinctement.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je suis capable de faire pour toi. »

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione et Drago étaient rentrés à Londres après avoir passé leurs derniers petits jours de vacances dans un manoir en France appartenant à la famille Malefoy. Hermione lui avait demandé s'il avait encore beaucoup de propriétés surprises comme ça et il lui avait répondu qu'à part un château dans le nord de l'Allemagne et un autre manoir en Ecosse, il n'avait rien d'autre. Et sa justification était :

« Granger. Tu ne penses pas que les gallions tombent du ciel ? L'investissement immobilier est la meilleure manière qu'ont trouvé les Malefoy pour faire prospérer leur fortune sans lever le petit doigt. »

À Londres, Hermione avait dû mettre en œuvre tous ses talents d'actrice pour raconter à ses amis et collègues au Ministère à quel point ses vacances en France avaient été reposantes et qu'elle se sentait revigorée pour l'année. Elle dut insister un peu plus auprès d'Harry et Ginny en allant dîner chez eux un soir car ils ne semblaient pas convaincus. Elle avait cependant prévu le coup et quand ils étaient en France, elle avait acheté des souvenirs pour toute la famille Potter.

L'été passa à une allure folle. Hermione jonglait entre le Ministère, ses amis et Drago. Ce dernier passait ses deux mois de vacances d'été à voyager avec Blaise, puis Théo et Pansy en dernier. À chaque fois qu'il remettait un pied sur le sol anglais, il s'invitait chez Hermione et ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Souvent, sous les draps après l'amour, Hermione lui faisait part de l'ennui qu'elle ressentait au travail. Qu'elle ne se sentait plus si bien et plus à sa place, qu'elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond et de ne plus suffisamment s'épanouir. Malgré ce qu'elle espérait, ce qu'elle avait rapporté du MACUSA n'avait pas suffi à lui redonner le goût de son travail. Dans ces moments-là, Drago avait toujours les mot justes, lui assurant que son heure viendrait et qu'elle sortirait de cette spirale avec une opportunité qu'elle devrait saisir.

Quand elle reçut la lettre du professeur McGonagall lui proposant un poste de professeur de sortilèges à Poudlard, elle avait immédiatement envoyé un hibou à Drago pour lui demander son avis.

« _Granger,_

 _Bien que je sois tenté de te dire de ne pas venir parce que, merci, mais te supporter tous les jours de la semaine c'est plus que ce que je suis capable d'endurer, je ne peux pas te dire de refuser._

 _Ce poste c'est l'opportunité dont je t'ai tant parlé cet été. Il faut que tu saisisses les occasions quand elles se proposent à toi au risque de le regretter un jour. Tu es passionnée, généreuse, dévouée et incroyablement talentueuse. Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour être une très bonne professeure._

 _Je risque de perdre mon titre de « professeur le plus beau gosse de Poudlard » si tu rejoins nos rangs mais c'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre parce que, quand même, te voir tous les matins est quelque chose que je ne peux décemment pas refuser._

 _Ce sera l'occasion pour nous de jouer un peu. Une relation cachée, faire semblant de se détester … Ça ne sera que plus pimenté quand je te rejoindrai dans tes appartements._

 _A bientôt, 'Mione, j'espère._

 _D.M_. »

* * *

Bon, j'ai vraiment **un tas de trucs à vous dire** (je vous saoule, non ? (a))

Déjà, j'espère que vous avez aimé la **double dose de Dramione** ainsi que Drago et Viktor qui jouent à " **Qui a plus grosse** " ah ah.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être compris avec cette fin de chapitre, **nous clôturons ainsi les flashback** ! Vous avez adoré ça depuis le début (merci, d'ailleurs) mais maintenant il est temps de se consacrer **uniquement** au présent et à résoudre les problèmes qui s'y trouvent. **Ça s'ra pas d'tout repos moi j'vous l'dis !**

Ensuite, **l'épilogue de cette histoire a été relu et validé par Lyra** , ça c'est cool. J'ai écrit un premier **missing moment** que Lyra a relu, corrigé et que je dois un peu reprendre avant qu'il ne soit validé. J'ai plein d'idées pour d'autres missing moments et en ce moment j'ai le bout des doigts qui me démangent, **j'ai envie d'écrire**.

Voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que parler - ce n'est pas qu'une impression ma chérie. Je vous dis à mercredi prochain !

 **Du love pour vous !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir !**

Comment ça va, vous ? **Pleine forme de mon côté**. Des changements se profilent dans ma vie et même si c'est angoissant et que ça me fait peur, je suis malgré tout très impatiente.

 **Je tenais à vous remercier** pour votre engouement sur les chapitres précédents. Vous avez été nombreux à me dire que vous aviez aimé la discussion entre **Drago et Viktor** et ça me touche beaucoup, parce que ça montrait à quel point **Drago veut être le meilleur aux yeux d'Hermione** , qu'il ne veut pas se faire doubler, surtout par quelqu'un qui a déjà un passé avec elle. Bon, après, ça ne le décide pas plus à ouvrir son coeur pour de bon mais ...

Dans le dernier chapitre dans le présent, **Hermione s'était excusée auprès de Lucas** pour être partie sans rien dire après avoir couché avec lui et il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Drago, comprenant que les choses lui échappaient, avait un peu rendu les armes avant de se rendre compte - grâce à Camila - qu'il devait se secouer un peu.

FF a eu des petits bugs la semaine passée, donc si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review ce n'est pas de ma faute, juré.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Je veux marcher le regard fier, renverser toutes les barrières sans regretter d'être moi-même, qu'importe les anathèmes** (Victoria)

 _« Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Flanker. Plus heureuse que tu ne pourras jamais l'être avec moi. »_

 _S'il avait vu les larmes poindre dans les yeux d'Hermione, il ne serait jamais parti. Pourtant il avait quitté les cachots sans autre forme de procès et avait précipitamment rejoint le grand hall pour transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard._

Drago se demandait comment c'était possible de ressentir autant d'émotions en même temps sans exploser. Il ressentait un mélange de culpabilité, de tristesse, de regret et pourtant d'amour également.

La culpabilité d'avoir laissé Camila en plan était incomparable à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Hermione depuis leur rencontre à New-York jusqu'à ce soir. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'en voulant éviter de la faire souffrir, c'était justement comme ça qu'il lui faisait de la peine. Elle était attachée à lui, il le savait, elle le lui avait dit et souvent démontré et il n'avait fait que nier l'évidence. Il ne se sentait peut-être pas capable d'assumer une relation mais il était peut-être temps de grandir un peu et de faire face à ses émotions, essayer de les travailler, d'améliorer ses défauts et de canaliser ses peurs.

Il était triste en repensant à ces dix derniers mois où il aurait pu vivre une histoire d'amour et à cause de ses conneries, il l'avait laissée filer. Il était triste et plein de regrets d'avoir volontairement laissé Hermione dans les bras de cet attardé de Flanker parce qu'il savait qu'un type comme lui correspondait trait pour trait à l'idéal masculin qu'elle avait.

Et l'amour. Sa triste vie jusqu'ici se résumait à avoir grandi dans une famille de richissimes sang-pur avec une étroitesse d'esprit indéfinissable qui avait tout décidé à sa place sans qu'il n'ait la possibilité de ressentir le moindre sentiment d'affection ou d'amour, jusqu'au jour où il avait assisté à une scène d'une cruauté sans précédent où sa tante torturait une jeune femme que, jusqu'ici, il se complaisait à détester. Depuis ce jour-là il avait été incapable de ressentir de l'amour pour qui que ce soit d'autre, même si beaucoup avaient essayé de le faire changer d'avis.

Comme il savait qu'Hermione avait dû rejoindre Lucas après leur brève entrevue, Drago rejoignit sa maison et se promit de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait devoir s'y prendre pour qu'elle tombe à nouveau dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci pour les bonnes raisons. Mais il savait que la tâche risquait d'être ardue car Hermione n'est pas un jouet qu'on casse et qu'on peut facilement réparer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés et Hermione n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Drago autres que quand ils se saluaient à peine en se croisant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cette situation la pesait. Il était tellement maître de ses émotions qu'elle était incapable de dire s'il l'évitait par peur, par envie, ou par simple provocation. Même durant les séances du Club de Duel il ne lui parlait qu'à peine, se limitant aux échanges nécessaires.

Elle avait bien tenté quelques fois de lui parler mais il coupait toujours court à la conversation. Hermione s'était finalement rendue à l'évidence, tout était terminé.

Lorsqu'elle avait le moral en berne, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur Lucas. Leur relation s'embellissait au fil des semaines et Hermione pouvait affirmer sans ciller que Lucas était l'homme idéal. Il était intelligent, prévenant, généreux, attentionné et surtout, facile à vivre. Ce qui la changeait considérablement du caractère de cochon de Drago.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël et Hermione et Lucas partageaient leur réveil. La brune sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes, puis sur sa joue, sa nuque et son épaule. Elle s'étira en souriant et quand elle croisa le regard bleu de Lucas en ouvrant les yeux, elle s'estima chanceuse.

« Bonjour … Tant de tendresse dès le matin, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à m'en passer maintenant que j'y ai goûté. »

« Ça tombe très bien que ce soit avec moi que tu te réveilles alors. »

Lucas l'embrassa avec tendresse, tout en encerclant sa taille d'un bras.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour ton dernier jour de cours avant les vacances ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai préparé pour mes première année une sorte de jeu de rôles pour qu'ils mettent en pratique, tout en s'amusant, tous les sortilèges que nous avons vus depuis le début de l'année. Mes quatrième année attendent depuis trois semaines de travailler l'Evanesco qu'ils trouvent très drôle alors je pense que c'est ce que nous allons faire et pour mes septième année ce sera un ASPIC blanc. Je sais, je suis une horrible professeure qui donne un examen la veille des vacances mais ils ont été tellement dissipés ces derniers temps que c'est leur punition. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy leur collait un examen le jour de la reprise des cours. »

Hermione serra les dents à l'évocation de son homologue de potions.

« Malefoy ne prend pas en compte la psychologie de ses élèves ni leur bien-être. S'il a envie de les faire chier en les faisant réviser pendant les fêtes alors que lui se la coulera douce, il le fera. »

« Il n'a pas de conscience professionnelle ni de pédagogie. Minerva a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en acceptant de l'engager. »

« Il est tout de même maître des potions, tu ne peux pas nier son talent dans ce domaine. »

« Je ne le nie pas. Il est doué mais il n'a en aucun cas le profil d'un professeur. »

« Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me parler de lui ? »

À force, le ton de Lucas, quand il parlait de Drago, semblait obsédé.

« Parce que tu penses que lui ne parle pas de moi ? Il ne doit pas manquer une occasion de me tailler un costard. »

Hermione était tentée de lui répondre que oui, Drago n'était pas tendre le concernant, mais elle eut le bon goût de ne pas le faire. Lucas partit se doucher, la laissant sur le lit avec ses pensées. Elle rejoignit cependant la salle de bain alors que Lucas venait d'entrer dans la cabine de douche.

« Vous avez des antécédents, Malefoy et toi ? » demanda innocemment Hermione en s'appuyant contre le lavabo.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oui ou non ? »

« Non. On ne s'entend pas, c'est tout. Nous sommes très différents, je n'aime pas du tout son comportement et son caractère. »

Hermione sentit dans sa voix que quelque chose sonnait faux, comme si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

« C'est simplement une mauvaise entente entre collègues de travail ? »

« Seulement ça. Tu devais certainement avoir des collègues que tu n'aimais pas au Ministère, non ? »

« Oh tu sais, moi, je suis plutôt facile à vivre, je m'entends avec tout le monde à partir du moment où on ne m'embête pas. »

« Et comment en avoir après toi ? Tu es une femme formidable. »

Hermione devina le sourire avec lequel il avait dit cela. Ce sourire qui prenait tout son visage et qui faisait se dessiner quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son pyjama et rejoignit Lucas sous la douche.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les pommettes rosies d'Hermione ne laissaient que très peu de doutes sur le pourquoi du comment elle et Lucas arrivaient en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

Installé à gauche de la table des professeurs, comme d'habitude, Drago les regarda avancer, l'un derrière l'autre. Il la connaissait par cœur. Après l'amour, elle avait toujours les joues rehaussées d'une jolie teinte framboise et ses yeux pétillaient. Les deux arguments étaient réunis en ce moment précis et Lucas, derrière, le torse bombé avec un regard bienveillant quoiqu'un peu possessif posé sur elle, ne faisait qu'appuyer sa théorie.

Drago sentit petit à petit une boule se former dans son estomac et une autre dans sa gorge, si bien qu'il fut incapable de répondre à Madison, la professeur de divination, lorsqu'elle lui demanda par trois fois de lui passer la confiture de myrtilles.

La jalousie.

Comme quand il avait appris que Cormac lui avait pris sa virginité. Comme quand Krum et son QI de grille-pain lui avaient retiré Hermione au dernier matin de leur séjour à Mexico. Comme quand elle avait flirté avec Marcus dans le piano bar. Comme, tout simplement, à chaque fois qu'elle approchait de trop près un autre homme que lui.

Terminé. Il avait laissé passer deux mois pendant lesquels il s'était dit que peut-être, éventuellement, sur un malentendu, ses sentiments disparaîtraient comme par magie mais là, il fallait qu'il prenne le dragon par les cornes.

« Drago ! »

Il papillonna des yeux et regarda Madison à sa gauche qui s'impatientait.

« La confiture de myrtilles ! Bon sang mais il faut deux siècles pour que les informations montent jusqu'à ton cerveau. »

Il lui donna la confiture en grommelant.

« Que fais-tu pendant les vacances ? Je me disais que peut-être, tu pouvais venir passer quelques jours chez moi ? Je rejoins le Pays de Galles pour les fêtes. Ma famille y vit mais j'ai encore mon appartement là-bas, dans la banlieue de Cardiff. C'est … »

« Non. »

Madison était trop bavarde. Il avait eu le malheur de coucher avec elle un soir ou deux - ou trois/quatre peut-être - et maintenant elle s'accrochait à lui comme un botruc à sa branche, en pensant pouvoir lui être d'une compagnie régulière. Mais non. Elle était trop bavarde, trop tête en l'air, trop farfelue, pas assez expressive au lit et surtout, pas assez brune.

« Non ? » releva Madison avec une voix qu'elle ne voulait pas si aigüe.

« Non. Ecoute Maddy, j'ai des projets pour les fêtes et ils ne t'incluent pas. D'ailleurs, ma vie entière ne t'inclue pas alors si nous pouvions rester des collègues de travail, et uniquement cela, ça m'arrangerait pas mal. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Il n'eut conscience que trop tard qu'il avait manqué de tact et que son franc parler dut blesser Madison puisqu'il vit son menton trembloter. Elle déglutit péniblement en hochant la tête.

« C'est toi qui décides, Drago. »

Madison hocha la tête avant de presque la plonger dans son café tant elle avait honte. Drago lui caressa doucement le dos avant de terminer son toast et de quitter la grande salle le premier.

Il n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui mais avait pour projet de ranger et nettoyer de fond en comble les cachots qu'il avait mis lui-même dans un désordre hallucinant. Alors qu'il travaillait consciencieusement sur une potion, une demi seconde d'inattention avait fait exploser et flamber l'entièreté du chaudron. Agacé par son étourderie, il avait alors tout laissé en plan en se promettant de mettre de l'ordre le lendemain.

C'est tout en sifflotant Georgia On My Mind de Ray Charles qu'il agitait sa baguette çà et là dans la pièce, nettoyant son désordre et remettant à leur place tous les objets ayant volé dans l'explosion. Sa chansonnette fut interrompue par un rire hautain dans l'entrée des cachots.

« Alors comme ça tu chantes, Malefoy ? »

« Tiens donc, Flanker. Tu n'as pas peur de te salir en t'aventurant dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard ? Tu devrais faire attention, si une toile d'araignée se logeait par malheur dans tes cheveux, je doute fort que ta petite amie apprécierait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Je dis juste que ça serait dommage de la faire fuir à cause d'une araignée dans tes cheveux gominés. »

« Tu n'attends que ça, pas vrai ? »

Drago leva un sourcil.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'elle me quitte, tu n'attends que ça, ça se voit. »

Le blond eut un petit rire méprisant quoi que tout de même un peu décontenancé.

« Je te demande pardon ? En quel honneur je voudrais qu'elle te quitte ? Vous avez l'air tellement heureux tous les deux, ça serait dommage de priver le monde d'une telle harmonie mutuelle. »

« Je vois comme tu la regardes. Elle est la seule, dans tout ce château, à ne pas être scrutée par tes yeux malhonnêtes. Tu as envie de vomir quand tu la vois avec moi et tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? C'est bien fait pour toi. »

Drago baissa les yeux sur l'index menaçant que Flanker venait d'apposer sur son torse. D'une brève pichenette associée à une mine dégoûtée, il lui fit retirer ce doigt inopportun.

« Premièrement, tu ne me touches pas avec tes doigts sales et deuxièmement, plaît-il ? C'est bien fait pour moi ? »

Il ne nia pas le reste qui était bien trop évident pour n'importe qui.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas, pour vous deux ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » fit Drago d'une voix plus grave.

Cette question, sortie avec une spontanéité et une non-réflexion sans précédent, fit sourire Lucas d'un air plutôt machiavélique.

« Elle, rien. Mais tu viens de confirmer mes théories. Tu pensais que personne ne vous voyait dans les couloirs ? Dans les salles ? Que personne ne vous entendait chuchoter ? Tes regards sur elle ne trompent pas et depuis quelques semaines, plus exactement depuis Halloween, on ne vous entend plus chuchoter dans les couloirs. Et si toi tu continues à la dévorer du regard quand tu la croises, elle, elle te dévisage, ou pire parfois, elle te snobe. »

Drago sentait la colère l'envahir. Il détestait ce type plus que de raison et là, il venait avec ses gros sabots pour lui dire ça ? Non mais il allait le réduire en pudding et le faire cuire dans un chaudron pour en faire une potion, le problème allait vite être résolu.

Devant le mutisme de son vis-à-vis, Lucas continua.

« Et depuis Halloween, c'est moi qui l'ai. Ne t'avise plus jamais de la regarder et encore moins de lui adresser la parole en dehors de votre Club de Duel à la con. »

« Sinon quoi ? » provoqua Drago avec un sourire mutin. « Tu vas me torturer ? Me tuer ? Te plaindre à Minerva que ton collègue de travail te fait des misères ? Tu ne me connais pas, Flanker. »

« Oh si je te connais, Malefoy, bien plus que tu ne peux le croire. »

« Tu penses me connaître parce qu'on travaille ensemble depuis trois ans ? Tu penses me connaître parce que tu as lu un article dans La Gazette du Sorcier ? Tu penses me connaître parce que mon nom est tristement célèbre ? Ne te fie pas à ce que tu peux lire, Flanker, si tant est que tu saches lire. »

« Ne me provoque pas ! »

« J'en tremble. » pleurnicha faussement Drago en tendant devant lui ses mains qui ne tremblaient pas du tout.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu à propos d'Hermione ! »

Drago le laissa prendre le chemin de l'extérieur de la salle avant de l'interpeller quand il fut à la porte.

« Hey, Flanker ! Si tu me connaissais si bien, tu saurais que quand on m'empêche de faire quelque chose, ça me donne encore plus envie de le faire. »

Un sourire vint alors prendre place sur ses lèvres. Une moue à la fois triomphante et provocatrice, pour montrer à Flanker qu'il n'était pas maître de la situation et qu'il ne déciderait pas de l'avenir ni de comment les choses devaient fonctionner.

On ne barre pas si facilement la route du Prince de Serpentard.

xxxxxxxxxx

Seule dans son appartement après sa journée de cours, Hermione courait un peu dans tous les sens. Elle avait rendez-vous chez Harry d'ici une heure et sa valise était loin d'être prête. Elle la remplissait, la vidait, jetait encore d'autres choses dedans avant de les ressortir inlassablement. Le fait est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

La perspective de passer deux semaines de vacances chez les Potter et au Terrier l'enchantait mais elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit à plusieurs choses déplaisantes : Ginny allait lui prendre la tête avec Lucas en exigeant de le rencontrer, Molly allait encore lui répéter inlassablement, en privé, qu'elle aurait préféré que Ron l'épouse elle plutôt que Lavande et Lavande, justement, allait encore et toujours la regarder de travers pendant une semaine.

Elle bouclait enfin sa valise quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Deux coups, un temps d'arrêt, un coup. Son cœur s'emballa. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Elle alla ouvrir et fit face à un Drago d'une élégance rare. Habillé d'un costume noir, ses mains jointes dans son dos, il la toisait du regard. Le voyant ainsi vêtu, elle se surprit à le trouver incroyablement sexy.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Bonjour Hermione. Je peux entrer ? »

Il avait le dos droit, le menton relevé et un air déterminé sur son visage pâle. Elle ne put se résoudre à refuser alors elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer.

Il ne se débarrassa pas de sa cape et Hermione en conclut qu'il n'avait donc pas prévu de rester longtemps.

« Je ne t'embêterai pas longtemps. » dit-il. « Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir ce que tu avais prévu pour ces vacances ? »

On ne bernait pas une Gryffondor si facilement. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy prenait « juste des nouvelles » sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête ? Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était qu'un incorrigible Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera de le savoir ? »

« C'est une simple curiosité. »

« Tu ne fais jamais les choses par simple curiosité. Tu disais me connaître ? Moi aussi je te connais, Drago. Tu as toujours une idée derrière la tête. Donc maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce que cela t'apportera de savoir où je serai pour les fêtes ? Tu comptes me rejoindre ? »

« Alors que tu vas probablement les passer avec le balafré, sa rouquine de femme, leurs mioches, la belette, sa femme que tu détestes et toute une ribambelle de rouquins mal fagotés ? Très certainement pas. »

« Tu n'as donc pas besoin que je te dise où je serai puisque, visiblement, tu le sais déjà. »

Un sourire calculateur apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

« J'avais juste besoin de ta confirmation. Merci Granger, passe de bonnes fêtes. Oh et, embrasse Lucas de ma part ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil avant de sortir de son appartement.

Hermione jura à voix haute pour sa débilité. Non mais quelle cruche ! Elle ne voulait rien dire à Drago et ce perfide animal avait réussi à le lui faire dire indirectement. Ceci-dit, comme il l'avait très si justement dit lui-même, il n'avait aucune raison de venir au Terrier alors elle ne risquait pas de le croiser.

Il était parti, elle était là, et elle ne put définir réellement le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait. Elle était heureuse avec Lucas mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas nier que Drago lui manquait. Une relation - même conventionnelle - avec Lucas n'avait rien à voir avec la relation qu'elle avait pu avoir avec le blond. Lucas était tout ce dont elle rêvait mais Drago était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'elle ne se sentirait épanouie qu'avec quelqu'un comme lui et elle commençait à y croire.

Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ces pensées et fixa une image de Lucas dans son subconscient.

La jeune femme enfila son manteau et ses chaussures, se saisit de sa valise et prit la direction du premier sous-sol, plus précisément du chemin menant aux cuisines et, par extension, à la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Là, près des tonneaux entassés, une lueur bleue attira le regard d'Hermione qui se mit à sourire.

« C'est bon Teddy, sors de là. Il n'y a personne. »

« C'est trop la honte ! » pesta le garçon en sortant de sa cachette et en rejoignant Hermione à pas rapides.

« Merci pour moi ! »

« Mais non Hermione, c'est … ce n'est pas contre toi ! Pourquoi il faut que je parte maintenant et avec toi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre le Poudlard Express avec tout le monde demain matin ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton parrain a du travail par-dessus la tête au Ministère et il y est coincé pour une affaire urgente qui prendra tout le week-end. Ginny, elle, attend que nous rentrions pour partir en Ecosse jouer un match de Quidditch. Comme je dois garder James, Albus et Lily, personne n'aurait pu venir te chercher sur le quai demain matin. »

« Molly aurait pu venir ! Ou Arthur. Et je serai resté au Terrier jusqu'au réveillon. »

Hermione regarda Teddy pendant qu'ils avançaient vers le grand hall.

« Tu veux vraiment passer tant de temps seul au Terrier avec Arthur qui prépare depuis deux mois ce réveillon de Noël façon moldu dont il rêve ? »

Teddy ouvrit de grands yeux et se ravisa. La passion d'Arthur Weasley pour le monde moldu n'était une légende pour personne et cette année, le patriarche avait décidé d'organiser lui-même - avec l'aide de sa femme - des fêtes de Noël moldues. Il avait demandé plein d'informations à Harry et à Hermione par hiboux et il était terriblement excité par cette perspective. Molly n'arrivait même plus à contenir l'impatience de son mari.

« On sera bien au Square Grimmaurd, en fait. »

Hermione ricana. Elle prit la main de Teddy, lui répéta encore les consignes d'un transplanage d'escorte sécurisé et, en une demi seconde, ils se retrouvèrent devant la demeure des Potter.

Après leur arrivée, Ginny avait rapidement laissé quelques consignes à Hermione qui lui répétait inlassablement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle gardait les enfants, même deux jours d'affilés. La rouquine ne put s'empêcher d'insister encore sur le fait que Lily manquait de sommeil, tout en courant à droite à gauche pour ramasser ses dernières affaires.

« Gin' ! » cria finalement Hermione en empoignant son amie par les épaules. « Nom d'une chouette, respire un peu tu es aussi rouge qu'une beuglante. »

Ginny prit une inspiration tremblotante et souffla d'un coup. Hermione reprit.

« Tes enfants sont entre de bonnes mains. Ton mari rentre de mission dans deux jours et toi, tu vas mettre la raclée de leur vie aux Vagabonds de Wigtown. »

La rousse hocha la tête, visiblement calmée.

« Merci 'Mione. »

« Je t'en prie, c'est tout à fait normal. »

Elle entoura son amie de ses bras et la serra un moment contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui chuchote :

« Quand je rentre, je veux tout savoir à propos de Lucas. Ses qualités, ses défauts, ses performances au lit, sa vie, tout ! Et également quand est-ce que tu comptes nous le présenter. »

Hermione retint une insulte à l'attention de sa meilleure amie et la laissa transplaner tranquillement.

La jeune femme se retrouva alors seule adulte au milieu de quatre enfants. Teddy étant grand, il savait se gérer seul. C'est ainsi qu'une fois arrivés, il était monté dans sa chambre pour retrouver un environnement familier quitté il y a plus de trois mois. Dans le salon, Lily jouait dans son parc pendant qu'Albus et James jouaient avec l'échiquier sorcier de leur père. Alors non, ils ne savaient absolument pas jouer aux échecs, mais le principe les faisait rire alors ils ordonnaient aux pièces de bouger à un endroit aléatoire, en priant tous les Fondateurs qu'elles se fassent casser par les autres.

Les Potter ayant facilement adopté un mode de vie à la fois sorcier et moldu, Hermione choisit la manière moldue pour préparer le dîner du soir. Elle savait qu'avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs, Harry et Ginny n'avaient que très peu l'occasion de préparer des vrais repas équilibrés pour leurs enfants alors elle s'affaira à cuisiner des escalopes de veau avec une sauce aux champignons et des pommes de terre sautées en accompagnement ainsi qu'une purée de pommes de terre pour Lily.

Lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte du Square d'une manière qui sonnait trop familière à ses oreilles, Hermione s'arrêta de respirer. Elle avait mal entendu. Oui, c'était ça, elle avait mal entendu et peut-être même que personne n'avait toqué. Pourtant les deux coups, le temps d'arrêt, et le dernier coup se firent entendre encore deux fois. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle n'avait pas repris sa respiration depuis et elle reprit son souffle quand Albus trottina jusqu'à elle.

« James est allé ouvrir ! »

L'information ne parvint que trop tard au cerveau d'Hermione puisqu'elle entendit la voix de l'aîné suivie d'une autre voix plus traînante, plus grave et plus adulte.

« Bonjour m'sieur. T'es qui ? »

« Par Salazar … Non mais … Qu'est-ce que c'est que … Tu as la même tronche insupportable que ton fayot de père, tu le sais ça ? »

* * *

Il se pourrait bien que Drago n'en ai fait qu'à sa tête ...

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi, j'ai déjà hâte d'être au prochain chapitre !

 **À mercredi prochain, du love pour vous !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir !** Comment ça va, vous ?

Mon **bla-bla d'auteure** aujourd'hui ne sera pas long, car je vous laisse avec **LE** chapitre. Le chapitre que j'avais tellement hâte de vous faire découvrir parce qu'il est très important. **Je suis un peu stressée**. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aimé l'écrire donc j'espère vraiment, du fond du coeur, qu'il vous plaira.

 **Merci pour votre présence et votre fidélité. Vos reviews me boostent tellement, vous n'avez pas idée.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Mimi896 :** Merci à toi, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite :)  
 **Hermione du 45 :** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment !

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya pour sa relecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Même si tu te rends compte que tu me hais parfois, même si je te fatigue, simplement parce que je suis là, ne me laisse jamais, non jamais tout seul. Je t'aime trop.** (Nino Ferrer)

 _« Bonjour m'sieur. T'es qui ? »_

 _« Par Salazar … Non mais … Qu'est-ce que c'est que … Tu as la même tronche insupportable que ton fayot de père, tu le sais ça ? »_

« MALEFOY ! »

Hermione accourut dans l'entrée, manqua de trébucher sur le tapis persan et envoya gentiment James jouer dans le salon avec son frère.

« Quoi ? Il ne lui manque plus qu'une paire de lunettes et on pourrait le prendre pour son père. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant. Elle avait l'impression de ne lui demander que ça depuis ce matin.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Granger. »

« Moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Et en plus, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai quatre enfants dont je dois m'occuper pendant deux jours alors j'ai d'autres fléreurs à fouetter ! »

« Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour nous occuper d'eux alors. »

Drago la poussa et entra sans vergogne dans la maison. Il plaqua subitement ses mains sur ses oreilles quand un cri s'éleva dans l'entrée. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda Hermione qui ne semblait pas tourmentée outre-mesure par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il alors que la panique passait dans son regard gris.

« C'est Mrs Black. Elle hurle quand on la dérange et visiblement, tu la déranges. »

Drago leva ses yeux couleur tempête vers le portrait de la mère Black et la maîtresse de maison semblait le regarder comme s'il était le dernier des larbins.

« Un Malefoy entre mes murs … Que fichez-vous ici ? »

« Eh ben. » siffla Drago. « Vous n'êtes vraiment pas commodes chez les Black. Une chance que ma mère ait quitté votre famille de tordus pour épouser un homme d'une famille respectable. »

Il se boucha à nouveau les oreilles quand Mrs Black cria à nouveau.

« C'est bien fait pour toi. » fit Hermione avant de le pousser vers le salon. « Mrs Black, je vous promets qu'il ne nous dérangera pas longtemps. »

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par une vieille tapisserie trouée ! » hurla Drago depuis le salon, déclenchant un nouveau cri.

« Merlin, mais tu vas te taire, oui ?! »

Hermione implora le pardon de Mrs Black du regard et cette dernière quitta son portrait, passablement énervée. Elle avisa du regard Drago qui tournait sur lui-même dans le salon avec un air dégoûté sur le visage et s'accroupit auprès de James.

« James, chéri, tu montes à l'étage avec ton frère ? Il faut que je discute avec le monsieur. »

« C'est qui ce monsieur ? »

« C'est un … collègue de travail. Il enseigne les potions à Poudlard. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit grand sa bouche.

« Waaah … Tu crois qu'il pourra me montrer ? »

« Je ne pense pas, il se fait tard et il n'est pas là longtemps. »

« Oh s'te plaît 'Mione, s'te plaît, s'te plaît ! »

James se mit à sautiller sur place en la suppliant inlassablement. Contrairement à Harry qui avait parfois tendance à céder facilement aux caprices de ses enfants, Hermione lui fit non de l'index.

« On n'a pas le temps de jouer au petit chimiste. File à l'étage avec Albus, je viendrai vous chercher pour dîner. »

James marmonna avant d'oublier son caprice en un clin d'œil. Il prit la main de son petit frère et ils grimpèrent à l'étage. Elle sourit en entendant l'ainé chuchoter au plus jeune que le monsieur dans leur salon faisait des potions à Poudlard, comme l'autre monsieur dont Albus tirait son deuxième prénom.

Hermione jeta un œil à Lily dans son parc qui était trop occupée à essayer de croquer ses propres orteils avant de poser son regard sur Drago qui avisait la dernière-née des Potter d'un air à la fois dépassé et presque attendri. Il disait ne pas aimer les enfants et il malmenait suffisamment ses élèves pour ne pas laisser de doute à ce sujet mais la manière dont il regardait Lily avec une sorte de fascination pouvait clairement laisser penser le contraire.

« Je t'écoute. Tu voulais parler, non ? À moins que tu ne préfères t'occuper de Lily … »

Il sursauta et quitta la petite des yeux pour regarder Hermione.

« Moi ? De cette petite chose rousse ? Non merci. »

« Cette petite chose rousse comme tu dis est une enfant, pas une créature sauvage. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Elle essaye de manger ses pieds, quel être humain normalement constitué fait ça ? »

« Tous les enfants, Drago. Toi-même tu as dû le faire. »

« Jamais de la vie. »

« Bien sûr. Tu préférais déjà le caviar et le foie gras à son âge ? »

« Tout à fait. Pour ta gouverne je n'ai jamais essayé de mettre mes orteils ailleurs que dans des chaussures, je suis bien élevé, moi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne préféra pas relever.

« Je n'ai pas toute la soirée, Malefoy. Le dîner est en train de cuire et les enfants s'impatientent. »

« Qu'ils mangent ! Je peux attendre. »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je penserais que tu es en train de gagner du temps … »

Il ne répondit rien parce que, de toute façon, elle avait vu juste.

« Bon écoute, Granger, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron pendant deux lunes. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, pour tout. Pour ce que je t'ai dit le soir d'Halloween alors que je te sentais m'échapper, pour ne pas t'avoir retenue quand tu m'as avoué penser à moi en étant dans ses bras, pour cette relation qui était une mauvaise idée à la base, pour tous ces moments où je t'ai fait souffrir. »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler et sa vue se brouiller à cause des larmes. De quel droit venait-il ici, la bouche en cœur, pour lui dire tout cela alors que c'était lui-même qui l'avait poussée dans les bras d'un autre ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Pas devant lui. Elle l'avait déjà trop fait.

« Pour qui tu te prends, Malefoy ? »

« Moi ? Mais je … »

« Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi parler. Je ne te suis plus, tu es une vraie girouette ! Un jour tu me regardes comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, le lendemain tu me snobes, le jour d'après tu me désires, et le suivant tu me repousses comme une vieille paire de chaussettes usées. »

« C'est peut-être maladroit, j'en conviens, mais à peine t'avais-je souhaité d'être heureuse avec Lucas que je l'ai amèrement regretté parce que je sais, et tu le sais, que tu ne seras heureuse qu'avec moi. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle admette que cette réflexion-là, elle se l'était faite quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ce que tu peux être prétentieux ! Tu penses que ça te donne le droit de revenir vers moi comme cela en pensant que je vais tout oublier ? Non Malefoy, pardon de te décevoir mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je t'ai proposé une solution, j'étais prête à m'accorder d'une relation imparfaite mais tu n'as pas voulu. Alors maintenant tu vas me laisser tranquille. »

« Et toi, tu penses que je baisse les bras facilement ? Je suis un Serpentard, Granger, un putain de Serpentard, je n'abandonne jamais, pas même quand je suis vaincu, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Très bien. Alors tu sais quoi ? »

En deux enjambées elle s'était saisie de son sac qui traînait sur la table. Elle ouvrit son portefeuille d'une main tremblante et prit quelque chose à l'intérieur qu'elle tendit à Drago. Ce dernier baissa les yeux dessus et reconnut sa chevalière en argent qu'il lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt.

« Tu m'as dit de te la rendre lorsque je serai prête à entendre ce que tu ressens pour moi. Donc je suis prête, je t'écoute Drago et je ne veux que la vérité. N'essaye pas d'esquiver le sujet comme un vil serpent. »

Le blond laissa échapper un rire sans joie qui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais elle pouvait parier tous ses gallions que la suite ne serait pas comme elle se l'imaginait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la transperça de part en part de ses iris argentés qu'elle prit conscience de la profondeur de l'événement. Drago n'ouvrait jamais son cœur de peur qu'une personne malintentionnée se faufile dans cette faille et ne prenne possession de tout son être. Sa bulle, sa carapace, son monde qu'il protégeait tant, Hermione le voyait littéralement s'ouvrir sous ses yeux impuissants.

« La vérité ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, Granger ? La vérité c'est que je t'aime depuis plus de dix ans et que ça me consume. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur parce que je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire, sachant pertinemment que mon aveu te ferait fuir. C'est vrai, pourquoi tu t'encombrerais d'un mec comme moi ? Pourquoi, et surtout comment pourrais-tu accepter mon amour avec tout ce que j'ai fait ? Tout ce que je t'ai fait précisément et tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Je suis incapable de t'aimer correctement, ni comme tu le mérites et pourtant, il n'y a pas un jour que Merlin fasse où je ne me dis pas que personne ne t'aimera jamais aussi fort et aussi intensément que moi. »

L'air de la pièce se chargea d'un lourd silence doublé d'une électricité palpable. Les regards des deux adultes s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre et le seul son qui parvenait aux oreilles d'Hermione était la respiration saccadée de Drago, comme si sa logorrhée l'avait autant essoufflé qu'une course à pieds. Ses mots … Ses mots d'une brutalité mais d'une sincérité troublante, elle venait de se les prendre de plein fouet. Ainsi il était amoureux d'elle ? Comment … Tout ceci, toute cette mascarade n'était en fait que de l'amour ? Un amour qu'il avait refusé de lui avouer et de lui offrir car il ne s'en sentait pas capable ou même légitime ? Quel homme pouvait se rabaisser de la sorte ? Et puis elle se prit maintenant des souvenirs en pleine face.

Drago lui disant qu'elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il était capable de faire pour elle.

Blaise avouant sans plus de détails qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir canaliser et tempérer Drago.

Pansy glissant sans faux semblant que quand Drago venait à New-York, il ne la calculait plus.

Drago l'enlevant jalousement des bras de Viktor Krum.

Drago la poussant dans les bras de Lucas.

« Mais et … Lucas ? Tu m'as presque ordonné de t'oublier et de vivre ma vie avec lui. »

« Parce que c'était la meilleure solution. En te poussant dans les bras de Lucas je t'éloignais volontairement de moi et en t'éloignant de moi je pouvais au moins essayer de faire taire la flopée de sentiments que je recevais en te voyant. »

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que toute cette histoire, ce jeu, cette relation qui n'en était pas une, c'était … »

« Un moyen de t'avoir rien que pour moi sans pour autant me lancer dans une relation que j'aurais été incapable de gérer. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui a changé entre temps ? »

« Il y a que je t'ai vue avec lui et … et je sais que c'est totalement de ma faute mais, par Salazar, je suis malade de te voir avec ce type qui te séduit avec ces grands airs de beau parleur et sa culture générale dont il se vante sans détour. »

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« À un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer tant ça dépasse l'entendement. »

Chacun se tut pour laisser le temps à l'autre de reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait l'air terriblement sincère mais devait-elle le croire ? Elle avait trop souffert à cause de lui et pourtant … pourtant qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit, une fois, alors qu'il dormait et depuis, ces mots n'avaient plus jamais dépassé ses lèvres. Mais elle aimait cet homme-là. Cet homme imparfait, aux multiples défauts qui était cependant l'être le plus attachant qui lui eut été donné de croiser. Elle aimait ses yeux gris qui pétillaient de malice. Elle aimait ses airs aristocratiques qu'il se donnait parfois. Elle aimait son caractère de cochon qu'elle avait appris à dompter. Et là, à l'instant T, elle aimait se dire qu'il ne songeait pas à Camila, à Madison, à Juliette, ou à n'importe quelle autre femme ayant croisé son chemin. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il l'aimait.

De son côté, Drago avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait enfin eu le courage de tout lui avouer. Son légendaire et inexistant courage avait finalement décidé de se pointer au bout de trente ans et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure et il n'arrivait pas à cerner les réactions d'Hermione. Elle lui avait demandé des détails, des explications, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait couru vers lui au ralenti comme dans les comédies romantiques moldues avant de l'embrasser pendant qu'il la ferait tournoyer dans les airs sur un air de comédie musicale. Il chassa ces pensées là et se concentra à nouveau sur les deux billes noisettes qui le fixaient.

« Alors tu … dix ans ? » balbutia Hermione en triturant ses doigts.

« Cela fait dix ans que j'ai compris que je t'aimais mais je pense que tout a pris sa source bien avant. Tu sais, il paraît que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Je te haïssais parce que tu me faisais remettre en question toutes les valeurs que l'on m'avait inculquées. »

Devant ses sourcils plissés par l'interrogation, il reprit.

« Mes parents m'ont élevé dans la haine des sangs autres que les sang-pur, me rabâchant sans cesse qu'ils étaient inférieurs à nous, qu'ils étaient tous stupides et qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'apprendre la magie. Et puis te voilà, toi et tes gros sabots, toi et des airs de savante, toujours la première à prendre la parole en cours, toi et tes cheveux broussailleux, fille de moldus et sorcière la plus brillante que Poudlard n'ait jamais connue. Tu comprends que j'avais de quoi me poser des questions, à onze ans. J'ai été forcé de te détester alors qu'au fond de moi je te respectais. Tu sais que sans toi, Potter et Weasley seraient morts dès leur première année ? Quoi, ne ris pas ! »

Hermione fut obligée de glousser à son trait d'humour parce que … il n'avait pas tort.

« Je sais qu'en deuxième année je t'ai blessée avec mes incessantes insultes sur ton sang mais je suis navré, c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour que tu me portes un minimum d'attention. En troisième année, quand tu m'as frappé, ça a terriblement blessé mon égo mais j'étais l'ado le plus heureux du monde parce que tu réagissais enfin à ma provocation. »

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione tandis qu'une chaleur inexplicable commençait à envahir son corps tout entier.

« En quatrième année, j'ai frôlé l'apoplexie en attendant que ce connard fini de Viktor Krum daigne enfin te remonter à la surface. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse. En cinquième année, la Brigade Inquisitoriale était ma seule solution pour t'observer sans que tu ne prennes ça pour de l'obsession ou de la perversité. Quand je me suis fait prendre à essayer d'entrer dans les appartements de Slughorn pour la fête, je voulais simplement voir de qui tu étais accompagnée. Ma sixième année … J'aimerais simplement ne pas évoquer le sujet. »

Machinalement il se gratta l'avant-bras gauche et Hermione n'insista pas. Elle savait le sujet beaucoup trop douloureux. La chaleur qui l'avait envahie plus tôt prenait de plus en plus de place en elle. C'était comme un brasier qui essayait de s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Mais j'ai réellement su que c'était de l'amour et pas de la haine quand, pendant votre quête des horcruxes, les rafleurs vous ont ramenés au Manoir. Je n'ai pas balancé Potter alors que, entre nous, tout le monde l'avait reconnu, parce que je voulais vous laisser toutes les chances de nous faire sortir de cette misère. De me faire sortir de cet échiquier géant dans lequel je n'étais qu'un vulgaire pion. Tout reposait sur vous, tout ce que j'étais incapable de faire par manque de courage. Et puis quand ma tante Bellatrix t'a prise à partie et t'a fait souffrir comme elle l'a fait, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à te voir pleurer, au contraire. Mon cœur était serré dans un étau, j'avais envie de pleurer moi aussi, j'avais envie de lui hurler d'arrêter mais si je le faisais, je signais ma propre mort. Oui j'ai été égoïste, comme d'habitude, mais s'il fallait ça pour que je me rende compte que je n'avais aucune envie que tu sois malheureuse alors je ne le regrette pas. »

Hermione avait baissé les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne voie les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Ce douloureux souvenir lui serrait l'estomac et se dire maintenant que Drago était à quelques mètres d'elle, impuissant, la ravageait encore plus. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui et lui prit délicatement sa main, glissant sur son annulaire la chevalière dont il s'était séparé quelques mois plus tôt.

« Tu sais, Drago, je ne te l'ai jamais réellement dit mais … »

Elle déglutit, levant ses yeux mouillés vers lui. Il laissa sa main dans la sienne et il posa sa main libre sur sa joue, essuyant de son pouce les sillons humides sur ses joues.

« Mais je t'aime. Tu n'es que le digne fils de ton père, égoïste, manipulateur, égocentrique et pleurnichard mais je t'aime parce que tu me fais me sentir vivante et libre. Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas me prendre pour acquise et à ne pas me résumer à « l'héroïne de guerre ». Parce que tu es brillant toi aussi et que je sais que parfois tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir quelque chose pour que je puisse étaler ma science, comme tu dis souvent. Parce que tu m'as toujours regardée différemment, comme si j'étais spéciale à tes yeux. Alors oui tu peux être exécrable mais bon sang, j'ai appris à t'aimer depuis ce soir-là à New-York. »

Plus elle parlait et plus elle pleurait. Elle n'était pas triste, au contraire, elle était libérée. Libérée de ce poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis le mois de janvier quand elle avait croisé sa route à New-York et qu'il lui avait proposé cette fichue relation.

Drago sentit ses lèvres former un sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il se refusait à afficher. Un sourire heureux. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qu'Hermione n'avait que très peu vue. Le bonheur.

« Alors tu me pardonnes ? Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir imposé cette relation qui nous a finalement fait souffrir tous les deux ? »

« Je te pardonne. » affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Je te pardonne mais je l'ai acceptée cette relation, tu ne m'as obligée en rien. Maintenant il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi-même. »

Il pencha un peu la tête et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Elle reprit.

« Tu as dit que tu avais passé sous silence tes sentiments parce que tu avais peur, que tu ne te sentais pas capable de m'aimer correctement ou que j'accepte ton amour à cause de ton passé. Il faut que tu te pardonnes tes erreurs pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Tu es devenu un homme respectable et capable d'offrir de l'amour à une femme … En tout cas, moi, je l'accepte ton amour. »

Cela fit légèrement mal à l'égo de Drago sur le coup quand elle posa la première ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser mais cette crise identitaire ne dura qu'une seconde. Ce baiser était à la fois doux, mais passionné, urgent, empli des mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais osés se dire. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, simplement. Ils étaient enfermés dans une bulle que même les babillages de Lily dans son parc ne pouvaient briser. Ce fut lui qui lâcha en premier ses lèvres, voulant s'imprégner de son regard, de ce parfum vanillé, de ses pommettes colorées, de ce sourire à vous fendre l'âme. Plus petite que lui de presque une tête, elle posa doucement son front contre son épaule alors que ses bras venaient se loger autour de sa taille. Pressant son corps contre le sien, Drago enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux incroyablement doux quoi qu'un peu emmêlés pour s'enivrer de cette odeur qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

« Hum … Hermione ? Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais … »

« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. » marmonna-t-elle en restant blottie contre lui.

« Je sais mais, hum, tu devrais te retourner. »

Pensant à une invasion impromptue du genre Harry Potter ou Ginny Potter, Hermione fut presque soulagée en voyant dépasser, les unes au-dessus des autres, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les têtes d'Albus, James et Teddy.

« Professeur Malefoy ?! » lança Teddy quand il fut certain d'avoir reconnu les traits de son professeur de potions.

« En chair et en os. »

Hermione se décala des bras de Drago en toussotant et ce dernier se redressa, le menton droit, son air de professeur autoritaire reprenant le dessus. La jeune femme voulut lui dire qu'en dehors du château ce n'était pas la peine de prendre cette posture mais elle n'en fit rien, c'était assez drôle.

Albus fut le premier à s'avancer en trottinant jusqu'à Drago. Il leva les yeux vers ce monsieur beaucoup plus grand que lui et à l'allure plus impressionnante que son père.

« Moi je m'appelle Albus. Albus Potter. »

« Drago Lucius Abraxas Nicholas Malefoy. » fit-il d'une voix morne en tendant sa main vers le petit garçon.

Albus regarda cette main, son propriétaire, puis de nouveau la main et y déposa un rapide bisou dessus avant de partir se cacher derrière son frère et Teddy en rigolant. Drago avisa sa main avec une mine presque dégoûtée.

« C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour chez les Potter ? Votre père vous a élevé comme de vulgaires elfes de maison à ce que je vois. »

Hermione ne se retint pas de le frapper à l'épaule et il en grogna.

« Ne remets pas en question l'éducation d'Harry ! Et tu l'as bien cherché, Albus a quatre ans, il n'en a rien à faire que tu aies les prénoms de tes ancêtres. Drago lui suffira amplement. »

Grognon et un brin vexé, il rangea sa main dans sa poche et se mit à se balancer sur ses talons, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise avec la situation.

« Bon, les garçons, allez-vous laver les mains on va passer à table. Tu dînes avec nous, Drago ? » s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui afficha immédiatement une mine effarée par la proposition.

Et puis cette mine effarée laissa place à un sourire convaincu. Si Saint Potter n'était pas là, ses enfants oui et il espérait qu'ils s'empresseraient de balancer sa présence. Il aurait donné tous ses gallions pour voir la tronche du balafré quand il saurait qu'il avait perverti ses enfants de sa simple présence.

« Je reste. »

« Super. Allez, suis-nous. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, Hermione agita souplement sa baguette pour dresser la table pour cinq. Elle remplit chaque assiette et s'assit à table, entre Drago et Albus, James et Teddy en face d'eux.

Teddy, justement, n'arrivait pas à fixer sa couleur de cheveux. Oscillation entre le bleu et le violet qui traduisait sa nervosité. Il mangeait silencieusement, jetant de temps en temps des regards à son impressionnant professeur de potions. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en sa présence, il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses, à imaginer que c'était un homme lambda qui mangeait en face de lui.

Ce fut James qui rompit le silence.

« 'Mione dit que tu fais des potions, c'est vrai ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Waah … Moi j'aime ça, les potions. Tu sais, dans ma chambre j'ai un chaudron, bon un petit parce que les vrais ils sont trop gros, et parfois dedans je mets des ingrédients et je fais des potions. Tu sais que le deuxième prénom d'Albus, c'est Severus ? Comme le monsieur qui faisait les potions quand papa était à Poudlard. Tu étais à Poudlard toi aussi ? Est-ce que tu connaissais Severus ? »

Hermione tourna la tête pour détailler l'expression de Drago. Il était à la fois dépassé par le débit de parole de James - il avait du mal à se rappeler de la première question - et par sa naïveté, sa candeur et cette insouciance dont il faisait preuve.

« Je sais, oui. Tout comme je sais que toi, tu t'appelles James Sirius, comme ton grand-père et comme le parrain de ton père. J'étais à Poudlard moi aussi, en même temps que ton père et Hermione, et bien entendu que je connaissais Severus. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il m'aimait bien … »

« Au-delà de ça ! Tu étais son chouchou. Un véritable lèche-bottes. » revendiqua Hermione sous les rires discrets de Teddy. « Je t'assure Teddy. Le plus grand fayot que Poudlard ait connu ! »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Toi, tu avais tout le temps le doigt en l'air, tu avais réponse à tout, tu rendais tes devoirs avec deux semaines d'avances. Ça, c'est une vraie lèche-bottes. »

« Moi je n'ai récolté que les bons points que je méritais. Toi, tu n'étais apprécié de Rogue seulement parce que tu étais le fils de ton père et un Serpentard. »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, la seule matière où je t'ai toujours surpassée, c'était les potions. »

« Tu trichais, je l'ai toujours dit. »

« Tu n'en a jamais eu la preuve. » conclut-il en lui volant un tendre baiser qui fit rougir les garçons.

La jeune femme, légèrement empourprée également, regarda Teddy qui était bloqué, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et ses yeux rivés sur eux.

« Teddy, mange, ça va être froid. »

Il enfourna la fourchette dans sa bouche.

« Je ne comprends pas. » lâcha le garçon, se rendant compte que trop tard qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et non dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Teddy ? »

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ses cheveux prenant une jolie couleur rouge brique.

« Tu … Et ben … L'autre soir j'étais à la tour d'astronomie et puis quand je suis redescendu pour rejoindre ma salle commune je t'ai aperçue dans le hall. Je voulais venir te dire bonne nuit mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas seule je me suis caché. Alors je t'ai vu avec le professeur Flanker. Tu l'embrassais, lui aussi. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres alors qu'une main se glissait sur sa cuisse pour la presser doucement.

« Oui je … Ecoute Teddy, tu es peut-être un peu jeune pour que nous parlions de ça mais, soit. Le fait est qu'entre Drago et moi c'est une longue histoire compliquée et qu'en attendant que l'histoire devienne un peu moins … compliquée, justement, je suis sortie avec le professeur Flanker. Je sors toujours avec le professeur Flanker d'ailleurs. Han ! Par la barbe de Merlin, comment je vais expliquer ça à Lucas ?! »

Hermione prit son visage dans ses mains et elle sentit la main sur sa cuisse remonter jusque dans son dos. Le propriétaire de la main, légèrement vexé, l'incita à le regarder.

« Si tant est que ça ait de l'importance et que, au fond, le bien-être de ce nabot de Flanker est le cadet de mes soucis, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour que ça aille. »

La jeune femme le remercia du regard et elle ne put avancer plus sa réflexion au sujet de Lucas puisqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« C'est moi ! » lança la voix de Harry.

Hermione bondit de sa chaise mais ne fut malheureusement pas la plus rapide puisque James et Albus étaient partis comme des furies vers l'entrée.

« PAPA ! PAPA ! Y'a un monsieur qui est là ! Je crois qu'il s'appelle Dra… »

« Drago ! » termina James. « Drago machin-chouette-je-sais-plus-quoi Malefoy. »

« Même que lui et 'Mione se sont fait un bisou sur la bouche, beurk beurk beurk. »

« Mais il est rigolo, il dit que je te ressemble. Tu crois que si je mets tes lunettes, les gens peuvent croire que je suis toi ? »

Harry fulminait de rage au point que la porte d'entrée ne se claque d'elle-même sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la toucher. Drago Malefoy, en ces lieux, chez lui, embrassant sa meilleure amie, sous le nez de ses innocents enfants ? Tout sonnait faux dans cette phrase. Il traversa le hall à quelques enjambées et, effectivement, dans la salle à manger il fit face à deux orbes gris rattachés à un visage fin entourés de cheveux blonds, le tout assemblé à une allure aristocratique à vomir. Derrière lui, Hermione se faisait toute petite.

Sa baguette pointée sur Malefoy qui leva les mains pour s'innocenter, Harry tonna :

« J'exige des explications. »

* * *

 **Vous avez remarqué comme j'aime laisser planer le suspens en ce moment ? :D**

Bon et bien voilà, nous y sommes. Il aura fallu **15 chapitres** à Drago pour qu'il se prenne en main et qu'il avoue ses sentiments à Hermione. Tout ça n'était qu' **un manque de confiance** et **la peur de ne pas assurer** , de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'elle mérite. Il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour elle, ni assez légitime. **Mais qu'il soit rassuré, il est à la hauteur.**

Bon, maintenant, la **tempête Potter** est en approche !

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi prochain !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour !**

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, **nous sommes mardi et je poste**. La raison c'est que demain je serai dans le train et après je serai à **Paris** pour 5 jours et sans ordinateur donc je ne pourrais pas poster. Avouez que vous êtes contents d'avoir le chapitre avec un jour d'avance ;)

Moi je suis contente de vous le poster en tout cas, car **j'ai envie que vous ayez la réaction d'Harry**. Tout le monde avait hâte de lire ça d'ailleurs, votre enthousiasme m'a fait super plaisir ! Tout comme le fait que vous ayez apprécié **la déclaration d'amour de Drago**. Et oui, c'est bien quand il se donne un coup de pied au cul celui-là et qu'il ouvre son coeur, il est capable de belles choses.

 **Je vous laisse avec Hermione, Drago, Harry et d'autres petites infos. Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Hope** : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la déclaration de Drago, c'était quelque chose d'important pour l'histoire. Je te laisse justement avec la réaction de Harry, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)  
 **Betameche** : Oh mais pourquoi ? J'aime bien mettre un peu de suspens de temps en temps, ça tient les lecteurs en haleine ! (c'est sadique, je sais). Voici la suite !  
 **Mimi896** : Enfin il avoue, oui, c'est pas trop tôt. C'était pas faute de lui dire de se bouger pourtant ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci !  
 **Yoko78** : Je suis touchée, vraiment, par tes mots et que mon histoire te plaise.

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Meilleur ami**

Harry dévisageait Hermione et Malefoy depuis quelques secondes qui lui parurent pourtant durer une éternité. Le blond sous sa baguette ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure de ce qui allait probablement lui tomber sur le coin de la tête s'il ne se mettait pas à parler, et la brune derrière n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler non plus.

Hermione, son amie, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur avait, selon les dires d'Albus, embrassé Drago Malefoy sous son toit alors qu'elle était supposée sortir avec le professeur d'arithmancie de Poudlard ? Il y avait strangulot sous roche et Harry s'impatientait de connaître le pourquoi du comment.

« Au risque de me répéter, j'exige des explications et je me fiche de qui parlera le premier ! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche et fit un pas vers l'avant mais Hermione lui barra la route de son bras.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, Harry. Je te jure que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. Tu es un homme réfléchi et censé, cela ne te paraîtra pas une mauvaise chose mais baisse ta baguette, pour l'amour du ciel. »

Elle connaissait la puissance de la magie de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il était en colère ou contrarié et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il déclenche inconsciemment une tempête qui enverrait Drago directement sur les sommets des plus hautes montagnes de l'Islande.

Harry rangea sa baguette et croisa les bras en tapant du pied au sol, impatient.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer … »

« Peut-être par me dire ce que fiche cette fouine sous mon toit ?! »

« Potter, je t'en prie, n'a-t-on pas dépassé ce stade de l'animosité l'un envers l'autre ? »

« Le jour où tu m'appelleras par mon prénom, je ferai éventuellement l'effort de t'appeler par le tien, mais pas avant. »

« C'est toi qui décide. »

Drago se recula, laissant courageusement la parole à Hermione. Quoi ? Ce sont les Gryffondor les courageux dans l'histoire, certainement pas les Serpentard.

« Harry, tu sais combien je suis responsable et consciencieuse ? Fais-moi simplement confiance quand je te dis que Drago a changé. Tu l'as innocenté il y a dix ans, ce n'est pas pour rien. Toi aussi tu sais qu'il n'est qu'un dommage collatéral de la guerre. »

Derrière, Drago affichait sa plus belle moue innocente mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il préféra reporter son attention sur Hermione après que son cerveau se soit remémoré le passé, les actes manqués de Malefoy, son incapacité à tuer Dumbledore tout comme celle à le dénoncer dans le Manoir des Malefoy et aussi son incapacité, à lui cette fois, de le laisser brûler comme du petit bois dans la salle sur demande. Il avait toujours su que Malefoy n'était qu'un vulgaire pion dans cette bataille.

« Admettons. Je vais faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? »

Hermione se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et quand elle entendit un rire moqueur derrière elle, elle ne se fit pas prier pour le fusiller du regard.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Ah si, complètement. Parce que je meurs d'impatience de savoir comment tu vas lui raconter tout ça. »

« Fais-le toi ! Puisque tu es si malin ! »

Un éclair de défi passa dans le gris des yeux de Drago.

« Veux-tu vraiment que je lui raconte tout depuis le début ? New-York, le Mexique, la France … »

« STOP ! » hurla Harry. « Hermione Jean Granger, les explications, vite ! Parce que maintenant je suis en train de vous imaginer en train de faire un tour du monde et si tu me dis que c'est ce que vous avez fait, je pense me laisser tenter par une crise d'angoisse. »

Hermione, prise en faute comme une enfant, prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout son courage et fit un récit plus ou moins détaillé à Harry, de son départ pour New-York jusqu'à la déclaration d'amour qui avait précédé le repas de ce soir, en passant par la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et leur bref séjour en France.

Harry, lui, était abasourdi et s'en voulait. Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de tout ça ? Comment n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'elle lui mentait depuis presque un an ? Que son séjour à New-York fût un peu plus que « enrichissant » comme elle le disait dans ses courriers et qu'en plus de cela, Malefoy en était complice ?

En voyant les regards que s'échangeaient les deux meilleurs amis, Drago eut la décence et l'intelligence de quitter la pièce et d'aller débarrasser la table pendant qu'Harry et Hermione s'étaient enfermés dans la cuisine.

« Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » dit Hermione.

Elle connaissait son ami par cœur et ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard coupable.

« Mais … Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le sortilège de confusion me semble la réponse adéquate mais te connaissant, tu ne parlerais pas comme ça de lui, même si tu étais ensorcelée. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« L'alcool que j'avais bu ce soir-là a surement été l'élément déclencheur de tout le reste mais j'étais suffisamment lucide pour dire non si je n'en avais pas envie. La première nuit que j'ai passé avec lui était au-delà du formidable. Il n'a été ni égocentrique ni brusque. Il m'a écoutée, a fait passer mon plaisir avant le sien et, Merlin, Harry, il m'a regardée d'une telle façon que je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur tant c'était intense. »

Harry commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu, au final.

« C'est pour ça que tu as accepté cette relation ? »

« Oui parce qu'à cette époque-là j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui me fasse sortir de mes sentiers battus, de quelque chose de nouveau dans ma vie, d'un nouvel éclat. Cet éclat je l'ai trouvé en Drago. Je vous adore, toi, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, mais Drago est tellement différent, tellement spontané … Nous avons grandi trop tôt Harry, nous sommes devenus adultes avant l'heure et avec Drago j'avais ce lâcher prise. Je profitais simplement, j'étais une femme libre et désirée. »

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

« Si. Mais je lui en ai fait aussi. »

« Je vais lui arracher les yeux. »

« Harry ! » s'opposa Hermione dans un sourire, ayant trahi le ton peu sérieux de sa voix. « Personne ne torturera personne. J'aimerais juste que tu acceptes. Parce que … Merlin, je l'aime. »

Et là, Harry sut. Il connaissait son Hermione sur le bout des doigts, toutes ses émotions se trouvaient dans la luminosité de ses yeux ou dans la largeur de son sourire. Là, en l'occurrence, ses yeux étincelaient comme si on y avait injecté des milliers de pierres précieuses et son sourire, large d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre, témoignait de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Malefoy. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se dire que cette stupide créature blonde pouvait inspirer de l'amour mais, malheureusement - ou heureusement ? - le sourire d'Hermione ne trompait pas.

« 'Mione. Je t'aime, et, sans me vanter, certainement beaucoup plus que ce que lui doit t'aimer. Alors fais attention à toi, que Godric te préserve de ses intentions de vil Serpentard si jamais il en a. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de te faire souffrir. »

Touchée par la prévenance de son ami, Hermione vint le serrer dans ses bras avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Fais lui confiance. Je te promets qu'il en vaut la peine. »

Harry hocha la tête et profita de l'étreinte. Il retrouvait son amie et il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir pour ses mensonges. Cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait encore.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ... J'avais peur. Peur que vous ne compreniez pas. »

« Tu ne nous pensais pas assez tolérants ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à se sentir vexé qu'Hermione leur fasse si peu confiance.

« Non ! Harry, non, ce n'est pas une questionne tolérance. J'avais surtout peur que vous ne compreniez pas ma manière d'agir avec Drago ou le fait que j'ai accepté cette relation bizarre. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur ses mains, triturant nerveusement ses doigts les uns avec les autres. Elle se sentait coupable de leur avoir menti pendant tout ce temps mais la peur avait pris le dessus sur le reste. Elle comprenait tout à fait que Harry soit blessé par son manque de confiance, si un de ses amis lui avait caché quelque chose de si important, elle aussi aurait été vexée.

« Hermione, nous sommes tes amis. Et à mon niveau, je te considère même comme une sœur. Nous n'avons pas à te juger sur tes actes, tu es suffisamment grande pour prendre tes décisions seules. Nous pouvons éventuellement te donner notre avis, te guider ou te conseiller si tu en as besoin mais si t'engager avec Drago était ton choix, alors nous n'avions pas à nous imposer ou à te juger. Tu restes mon amie, ma meilleure amie, quels que soient tes choix. »

Le coin des lèvres d'Hermione étira un sourire et elle leva à peine les yeux vers Harry.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti. »

« Ça n'arrivera plus ? »

« C'est promis. » confirma Hermione. « Et puis ... En réalité, égoïstement, je voulais garder mon bonheur pour moi seule. Je me disais que si j'en parlais, on allait s'immiscer dans ce bonheur et me le gâcher. Je voulais profiter. »

« Tu as bien le droit d'être égoïste parfois, toi, la personne la plus altruiste et généreuse que je connaisse. »

« Merci Harry. »

Hermione vint à nouveau se blottir dans les bras de son ami qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

Leur câlin dura quelques petites minutes et, sortant de la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon et vérifier que Drago n'était pas mort étouffé sous des assauts d'enfants turbulents, Harry donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras d'Hermione et la gratifia d'un clin d'œil, signe qu'elle devait entrer dans son jeu.

« Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, dans tes hiboux tu n'arrêtais pas de le tailler. » commença Harry, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu Drago. « Comment tu disais déjà ? Ah oui, véracrasse condescendant ou encore perfide serpent aux cheveux platine. Ah et aussi, le crétin chimiste. »

« Quoi ?! » gronda Drago. « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu parlais de moi de la sorte dans tes courriers à tes potes ? »

« C'était ton idée de faire comme si on se détestait encore. Il ne fallait pas griller notre couverture … »

« Non mais … Quand même ! Tu abuses. Crétin chimiste … Ce n'est pas de la chimie. Les potions c'est de l'art. »

« Le maître des potions a parlé. Désolé 'Mione, les potions c'est de l'aaart, on ne peut pas comprendre, nous. »

« Moque-toi, Potter. Moque-toi. Quand tes fils seront en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, rappelle-moi de leur faire vivre un enfer. »

Harry pouffa de rire en même temps qu'Hermione et Drago se joignit à eux. La scène était bizarre autant qu'étrange mais la jeune femme se sentait grisée par la complicité naissante entre son ami et son amant.

Pendant que le père de famille montait coucher les enfants, Hermione et Drago avaient pris place dans le canapé ; lui, installé avec une jambe au sol et l'autre repliée sous ses fesses, elle assise en tailleur, sa tête posée contre le dossier du canapé. Il jouait distraitement avec une de ses boucles brunes pendant qu'elle lui racontait son échange avec Harry un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine.

Drago essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Hermione mais c'était de plus en plus compliqué. Il avait souvent rêvé de ce moment où il serait avec elle, à elle, sans plus aucun mensonge ni tabou entre eux et ce moment était là, sous son nez. Bon, dans la demeure des Potter, mais sous son nez quand même.

Harry revint au salon avec trois tasses de thé et prit place dans fauteuil en face du canapé. Hermione se décala pour se lover dans les bras de Drago et, une lueur inquisitrice passa dans son regard.

« Mais, d'ailleurs, avec tout ça je ne t'ai pas demandé. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ta mission devait durer tout le week-end. »

« Exact. Sauf que nous avons arrêté les coupables cet après-midi. Ces idiots de néo-mangemorts ont perdu une baguette dans un local abandonné qu'on avait suspecté comme étant leur point d'ancrage. Jusque-là ils n'avaient jamais rien laissé traîner mais là il y avait une baguette. Il a suffi de la tracer pour connaître son propriétaire et ainsi les arrêter. Fin de l'histoire ! »

« Des néo-mangemorts, tu dis ? » releva Drago dans un semblant d'inquiétude.

« Oui. Ce sont des hommes principalement, qui ont notre âge et un peu plus, qui essaient de faire monter un nouveau pouvoir obscur. La plupart d'entre eux sont des enfants de partisans de Voldemort qui ont eu le cerveau tellement paralysé par la douleur et la haine qu'ils veulent non pas éradiquer totalement le mal dans le monde sorcier mais monter un nouveau pouvoir pour montrer qu'ils peuvent faire pire. C'est une mauvaise vengeance. »

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit un peu et Hermione tiqua quand il stoppa les caresses qu'il prodiguait sur son épaule depuis qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-elle en le regardant.

Le jeune homme était troublé. Il n'avait pas connaissance de ce groupe de révolutionnaires qui tentait de semer le trouble dans le monde sorcier. Avait-il été à ce point aveugle ou trop enfermé dans ce château en Ecosse qu'était Poudlard ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il n'avait pas envie que cela recommence.

« Je … Oui, ça va. » répondit-il en embrassant Hermione sur le front avant de regarder Harry. « Potter, tu en sais plus sur ces gens-là ? Tu as des noms ? »

« Pas encore. Je suis parti en laissant mes hommes les identifier, je saurais tout demain. Mais honnêtement, je pense que nous ne les avons pas tous arrêtés. Ils n'étaient que quatre et je doute qu'ils soient si peu. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Rien. Ça m'inquiète, c'est tout. »

« Toi, tu t'inquiètes ? »

« Oui, moi je m'inquiète, Potter. Je sais ressentir autre chose que de la haine et de l'égoïsme, désolé de te l'apprendre. »

« Excuse-moi, cette histoire me rend nerveux. Je … Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence, tu vois. »

Drago ne put réprimer un sourire. Au fond, ils se ressemblaient avec Potter. Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais lui non plus n'avait pas envie de se retrouver encore coincé avec des apprentis mages noirs.

« Moi non plus, Potter. Avec mon père sous les barreaux et ma mère qui vit une deuxième jeunesse, la situation me convient parfaitement et je n'ai pas envie de revivre notre … tumultueuse adolescence. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ta mère vit une deuxième jeunesse ? »

Le blond eut un petit rire.

« Depuis que mon père a pris la prison à perpétuité, elle a repris goût à la vie. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça ! C'est comme si tout le bon qui était en elle et que mon père avait fait disparaître avec ses idéaux de mangemort était en train de refaire surface. Elle sort avec des amies, elle est inscrite à un club de peinture et, cerise sur le gâteau, depuis quelques semaines elle s'est mise en tête de me trouver une fiancée. »

Harry pouffa sans discrétion tandis qu'Hermione blêmissait à vue d'œil.

« Une fiancée ? » demanda la jeune femme, la voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

« Oui. La semaine dernière elle a organisé une soirée au Manoir avec toutes ses copines et les filles de ses copines, en espérant que l'une d'elle trouve grâce à mes yeux. Mais étrangement, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Trop petite, trop blonde, trop exubérante, trop timide, trop soupe au lait, trop râleuse. »

« Je suis sûr que tu n'y as pas mis du tien, aussi ! » dit Harry dans un rire.

« Fais le malin, Potter. Toi tu es tombé amoureux de Weasley dernière du nom à l'âge où un adolescent commence à peine à découvrir comment se servir de ses attributs et tu étais marié à elle dans la tête de sa mère depuis trois lunes. Moi, j'ai évité le mariage forcé et tu n'imagines pas la force de persuasion dont j'ai dû faire preuve auprès de ma mère après cette soirée pour la convaincre que non, ce n'était pas mal de ne pas être marié ni père de famille à trente ans. »

« Je ne fais pas le malin ! C'est juste que malgré tout, je pense suffisamment te connaître pour pouvoir affirmer que tu détestes qu'on te force la main. »

« C'est ça. J'épouserai et je ferai des enfants à qui je veux, et quand je le veux. »

Il coula innocemment un regard vers Hermione qui sentit son cœur s'emballer et s'embraser. Elle n'était pas prête à se marier et à avoir des enfants ! Calme-toi, espèce d'idiote, se dit-elle. Personne ne t'a dit qu'il allait te passer la bague au doigt avant la fin de l'année. Elle soupira discrètement en se disant qu'elle interprétait des signes où il n'y en avait pas.

Après avoir embrassé la tempe d'Hermione avec douceur, Drago se mit debout et enfila sa cape.

« Je vais vous laisser entre amis. Je pense avoir suffisamment profité de ton hospitalité Potter et avoir suffisamment perverti le cerveau de tes enfants et l'ambiance générale de ta maison. »

« Moi aussi j'ai été content de te revoir, Malefoy. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avec un sourire qu'Hermione aurait pu interpréter comme de la complicité naissante. Elle sourit à Harry et accompagna Drago jusqu'à la porte contre laquelle elle s'adossa alors qu'il allait sortir. Un petit air espiègle sur le visage, elle se mordillait la lèvre du bout des dents.

« On ne veut pas que je parte ? »

« Pas tellement … Ce n'est pas juste de se séparer alors qu'on s'est à peine retrouvés. »

Tandis qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de sa nuque, Drago venait de saisir fermement ses hanches pour l'approcher de lui au maximum.

« Je sais que tu ne trouves pas ça éthique, ni moral, ni respectueux envers Flanker alors je préfère te laisser le temps de l'évincer pour me laisser toute la place. »

Elle rit légèrement à son trait d'humour.

« J'irai le voir demain pour lui dire que c'est terminé. »

« Je sais aussi que malgré tout il comptait pour toi parce que tu ne te serais pas investie à ce point avec lui juste pour m'oublier ou me faire du mal. »

« Pour tout te dire, oui et non. Honnêtement, je me suis rapprochée de lui parce qu'il était idéal et parfait, et quand tout a dégringolé entre nous, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui et entamer une vraie relation. Mais comme tu as une aura assez particulière, même avec toute la volonté du monde je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. »

Ce fut elle qui lança les hostilités en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ses mains pressant sa nuque, ses doigts caressant la racine de ses cheveux, elle immisça la pointe de sa langue dans sa bouche et Drago s'en empara avidement. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait son estomac tournoyer et ses pensées en faire de même. Son cœur ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa poitrine tant il tambourinait contre et une fois le parfum de Drago ayant atteint ses narines, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en défaire.

Drago la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui file à nouveau entre les doigts. Il désirait plus que tout l'avoir uniquement pour lui mais il était un homme d'honneur et même s'il crevait d'envie d'envoyer Flanker voir un peu chez les moldus s'il y était, il voulait que les choses soient faites en bonne et due forme. Hermione serait à lui très bientôt.

Il ne s'était presque pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de l'embrasser et qu'elle l'observait.

« Que fais-tu pour les fêtes ? Tu les passes avec ta mère ou tu as peur qu'elle ait organisé une cérémonie de mariage dans ton dos entre la dinde farcie et la bûche glacée ? »

« Ce n'est pas tant qu'elle ait organisé une cérémonie surprise qui me ferait peur mais plutôt avec qui. Je t'assure, 'Mione, tu les aurais vu. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre. »

« Elles ne m'arrivent pas à la cheville, je sais, j'ai placé la barre beaucoup trop haute dans tes critères de sélection pour une future épouse. »

« Ça doit être ça. »

Il la gratifia d'un clin d'œil taquin avant de reprendre.

« Je passe le réveillon avec ma mère oui, et le jour de Noël avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Elle rentre de New-York pour les fêtes, elle repart après le nouvel an. »

« C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione. « Tu les embrasseras de ma part. »

« Pas trop quand même. »

« Dray ! Un minimum, je ne te demande pas de rouler une pelle à Blaise à ma place. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêterait tu sais. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. » rit-elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas le vingt-cinq ? Pansy va râler mais au fond elle t'aime bien. »

Elle sourit de cette proposition. Passer Noël avec sa bande de Serpentard était alléchant mais elle s'était engagée auprès des Weasley. Néanmoins elle appréciait l'offre et également d'apprendre que Pansy, derrière ses airs de chien de garde, l'appréciait.

« C'est tentant, je t'assure, mais je me suis engagée auprès des Weasley. Arthur a décidé cette année d'organiser un Noël cent pour-cent moldu et comme Harry et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir le renseigner sur les traditions moldues, on ne peut pas y échapper. »

« Ça a l'air passionnant. Mieux vaut toi que moi ! »

« Ce que tu peux être condescendant. »

Il glissa si rapidement ses mains sous son haut qu'elle ne s'en rendit presque pas compte. L'information n'arriva à son cerveau que lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de ses doigts glisser sur ses flancs, lui provoquant une avalanche de frissons. Elle le vit baisser la tête et il déposa ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa nuque, parsemant sa peau de baisers jusqu'à son décolleté. Taquin, il l'embrassa entre ses deux seins et taquina sa peau avec sa langue.

« Drago … » souffla-t-elle. « Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici je te rappelle. »

« Et ? »

Il avait sorti une main de dessous son haut et en baissait un peu le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine pour que sa bouche ait un accès plus facile.

« Il y a des enfants qui dorment à l'étage et mon meilleur ami qui m'attend dans le salon. »

Elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration saccadée mais c'était comme si toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps se rejoignaient sur sa poitrine, plus exactement sur le haut de son sein droit qu'il titillait de sa langue.

Elle l'entendit parler d'une voix rauque contre sa peau.

« J'essaye de te laisser un petit souvenir puisqu'on risque de ne pas se revoir avant quelques jours. »

« Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez les Weasley ? »

Drago s'arrêta aussi sec de la titiller et leva deux perles grises vers elle.

« Tu viens de prononcer le pire tue l'amour qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Navré, mais je n'ai plus aucune libido après ça. »

Hermione rigola en lâchant sa tête contre la porte. Sa nuque offerte, Drago repoussa finalement ses convictions et se jeta dessus. Il embrassait sa peau, la mordillait avec plus ou moins d'ardeur, l'aspirait entre ses lèvres, redoublant de passion quand il sentit Hermione retenir des gémissements entre ses dents.

Fier de lui, il se décala pour admirer son chef d'œuvre, une jolie marque rouge appelée plus communément ; un suçon.

« Bien. Comme ça Flanker comprendra que c'est chasse gardée. »

Il l'embrassa et Hermione le serra contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu m'envoies un hibou quand tu auras parlé à Flanker ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'y vais demain. J'aiderai Harry avec les enfants ensuite et lundi je pars pour le Terrier. »

« Tu seras de retour quand ? »

« Probablement le vingt-six. »

« Alors du vingt-six jusqu'à la rentrée, ne prévois rien. Tu ne quitteras pas mon lit. »

« L'offre est alléchante mais j'en connais trois répondant respectivement aux doux prénoms de Pansy, Blaise et Théodore qui risquent d'être farouchement opposés à cette idée. »

« Alors on fera un plan à cinq ! »

Brièvement offusquée, bien qu'elle le savait pas sérieux, Hermione le tapa à l'épaule et, dans un rire machiavélique non dissimulé, Drago passa la porte avant de transplaner chez lui.

* * *

Voilà ! **J'espère que la réaction d'Harry vous a plu**. En tout cas moi, je ne le voyais pas réagir autrement, ni même le savoir énervé. **Pour moi Harry est très ouvert d'esprit, très mature** et il ne peut pas en vouloir à Hermione car il respecte ses choix et même s'il pourrait être vexé, il se dit que si sa meilleure amie a agi ainsi c'était qu'elle devait le faire. **Il a trop de respect et d'amour pour elle pour lui en vouloir.**

La semaine prochaine, **Lucas fait son grand retour** ! Je suis sûre qu'il vous manque, ne dîtes pas le contraire. Et puis ce sera **Noël** , aussi. Nous, nous sommes bientôt au mois de mars mais ici, c'est décembre.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**

(PS : il fait quel temps chez vous ? parce que moi j'habite dans le sud de la France - entre Marseille et Toulon - et il neige depuis hier ... Rarissime ! Mais je suis comme une gamine, j'ai envie de courir dans mon jardin en chantant "Je voudrais un bonhomme de neeeeigeee")


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour !** Vous allez bien ?

Moi je suis rentrée de **Paris** dimanche, j'ai bien profité, **j'ai pris froid et je suis malade** , on adore. Mais je me soigne et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être fidèle au poste pour poster. **D'ailleurs, il se pourrait que si vous êtes sages, je poste le chapitre 18 samedi mais il faudra être convaincants** ;)

 **Merci** pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent. **Vous avez tous approuvé la réaction de Harry** et ça me fait très plaisir car, honnêtement, je ne le voyais pas réagir autrement.

D'ailleurs, **TEQCP s'approche doucement de "Tu respires comme je mens" en terme de reviews** ... Je sens que cette histoire va dépasser la précédente et j'en suis tellement heureuse. Vous savez que j'hésitais beaucoup à poster cette histoire, on m'y a encouragée et de voir que les reviews vont dépasser ma précédente fic qui détenait le record, ça me fait chaud au coeur. **Vous êtes top !**

Dernière chose avant de vous laisser. J'ai **dévoré** en une journée - à lire sur mon portable du coup j'ai mal aux yeux - l'histoire de **Mery-Alice Gilbert** " _La grâce d'un pardon_ " et honnêtement, je ne peux que vous la conseiller si jamais vous chercher une bonne histoire à lire. Vraiment :) Allez-y, foncez, j'attends :p

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Joyeux Noël**

La nuit avait été un peu compliquée pour Hermione.

Premièrement, elle avait passé une bonne partie de celle-ci à rédiger mentalement le discours qu'elle allait faire à Lucas en arrivant à la conclusion que, de toute façon, préparé ou pas, ce qu'elle dirait serait forcément nul. Elle avait donc abandonné. Ensuite, elle avait un peu trop pensé à Drago et elle avait été en proie à des bouffées de chaleur et à des fourmillements dans son bas ventre auxquels elle avait été incapable de mettre un terme.

Ce n'est que tôt le matin qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir, réveillée quelques heures plus tard parce quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - tirait sur sa couette.

« 'Mione ? » chuchotait une toute petite voix. « 'Mione, tu dors ? »

« Humpf. » grogna l'intéressée en se redressant et en découvrant à côté d'elle un Albus aux cheveux hirsutes mais parfaitement réveillé. « Albus ? Tu es déjà réveillé ? »

« Oui, mais James dort encore et papa aussi. »

« Je dormais moi aussi, espèce de petit lutin. »

Elle aida le petit garçon à grimper sur son lit et il vint se faufiler sous la couette, ne laissant dépasser que sa petite tête. Elle s'allongea sur le côté pour lui faire face et sourit face à ses grands yeux verts.

« Tu n'avais plus sommeil ? »

Albus secoua la tête.

« Non. Tu sais, j'ai envie que ce soit Noël moi. »

« Tu as de la chance parce que c'est bientôt. Je suis certaine que tu seras gâté. »

« Je crois. Et dis, 'Mione, c'est ton amoureux le monsieur qui est venu hier ? Tu sais, avec les cheveux presque blancs. »

Amusée, Hermione ne retint pas un petit rire. La faculté d'Albus de passer de coq à l'âne était toujours surprenante.

« C'est … Oui, c'est mon amoureux. »

Albus parut satisfait de la réponse.

« C'est bien. Tout le monde avait un amoureux et pas toi, maintenant oui, donc c'est bien. Et il a l'air gentil. »

Si cette phrase était sortie de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Albus, elle aurait été profondément vexée. Mais elle savait que le petit garçon disait cela par pure innocence. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et l'embrassa sur le front, le laissant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée encore un peu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir avalé un bref petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Harry et de ses enfants, Hermione avait transplané jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait pris soin d'atterrir un peu loin de chez Lucas pour se laisser l'opportunité de réfléchir une dernière fois avant de se lancer.

Elle inspira et expira longuement deux ou trois fois avant de toquer à la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Lucas vêtu seulement d'un large pantalon en coton bleu marine. Hermione se força mentalement à ne pas regarder son corps partiellement dénudé et à ne fixer que ses yeux bleus endormis.

Lucas se passa la main sur l'arrière de la nuque en baillant et ne sembla réaliser que maintenant qu'Hermione était devant lui.

« Hermy ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Entre. »

Il lui céda le passage et, vraisemblablement mieux réveillé, l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. La brune ne le repoussa pas mais n'approfondit pas le baiser.

« Tu as déjeuné ? »

« Je … Oui, oui j'ai déjeuné. En réalité, Lucas, je … »

« Tu as passé la nuit chez Harry, c'est ça ? C'est demain que vous partez dans la famille de ton ex ? »

Hermione avait passé des heures à expliquer à Lucas la relation particulière qu'elle entretenait avec tous les Weasley même si elle et Ron ne formaient plus un couple.

Lucas continuait de parler seul, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir du café. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser en placer une. Agacée, elle haussa un peu le ton.

« Merlin, Lucas ! Je t'en supplie, tais-toi un petit peu. Il faut que je te parle. »

Lucas se rembrunit et s'appuya contre son plan de travail, sa tasse chaude entre les mains.

« À en croire cet air grave et ton sourire inexistant, j'ai l'impression que c'est sérieux et que je vais en prendre pour mon grade. »

Hermione soupira un peu en baissant les yeux. Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Écoute-moi Lucas et s'il-te-plaît, ne m'interromps pas. On pourra en discuter, en débattre, ce que tu veux mais je veux que tu me laisses parler. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus électrisants lui faisaient toujours un drôle d'effet mais il y en avait des gris dont elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire.

« Tu es un homme formidable. Tu es intelligent, compatissant, drôle et attentionné et vraiment, je pense que dans d'autres circonstances nous aurions pu vivre une belle histoire. Mais en ce moment il y a des choses dans ma vie, des gens, qui font que nous ne pouvons plus continuer. Je préfère qu'on arrête là plutôt que de se sédentariser dans une relation en laquelle, finalement, je ne crois pas. Peut-être que tout est allé trop vite entre nous ou qu'on s'est rencontré au mauvais moment, je ne sais pas, mais sache qu'en tout cas j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi et que si tu le veux bien - et je comprendrais que peut-être tu ne veuilles pas - nous pouvons rester bons amis. »

Elle s'applaudit mentalement pour ce discours qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui préparé dans la nuit mais qui, ma foi, tenait bien debout. Elle ne parlait volontairement pas de Drago, elle exposait ses qualités à Lucas et ne mentait pas sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle avait réellement beaucoup d'estime pour ce garçon avec qui elle avait passé de réels bons moments mais voilà, les choses étant ainsi faites, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même ni lui mentir à lui.

Le cœur battant, elle essayait d'anticiper la réaction de Lucas mais ce dernier restait neutre. Seuls ses yeux bleus brillaient légèrement et elle voyait sa mâchoire se crisper un peu, comme s'il serrait les dents. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, elle décela un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres. Ou peut-être une grimace qu'il essayait de camoufler en sourire.

« Je m'en doutais, Hermy, tu sais ? »

Elle détestait toujours autant ce surnom mais comme elle ne le lui avait jamais dit quand ils étaient ensemble, elle n'avait pas le cœur à le lui dire maintenant.

« Tu t'en doutais ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils sous l'interrogation.

« On parle souvent du sixième sens féminin mais il arrive que nous, les hommes, nous l'ayons aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« C'est Malefoy, c'est ça ? »

La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se trahissant ainsi, et soupira un peu.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, Lucas. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu m'as écoutée quand je n'allais pas bien, tu m'as conseillée, tu m'as fait rire pour me faire oublier mes chagrins mais avec Drago il y a quelque chose de particulier que je ne saurais vraiment t'expliquer. »

« Je l'ai vu. Avec un minimum de perspicacité c'était facile de voir que derrière votre haine de façade c'était plutôt de l'amour, et des mots doux derrière les insultes. Les regards ne trompent pas. »

Hermione était réellement peinée. Peinée d'apprendre que Lucas savait, mais qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, si tu t'en étais rendu compte ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. J'avais la chance d'avoir pour moi une femme merveilleuse, tu penses bien que je n'allais pas te laisser m'échapper. Je me disais que je pourrais éventuellement te séduire suffisamment pour que tu mettes de côté ce que tu pouvais ressentir pour lui mais je me suis trompé. »

« Je suis profondément désolée, Lucas. »

« Oh ne le sois pas. »

Il but une gorgée de son café et la sonda du regard. Elle avait peur de se prendre une flopée de reproches mais il se reprit.

« J'ai compris que je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. »

« Ne te rabaisse pas ainsi Lucas, je t'ai dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, je le pensais. »

« Peut-être, mais face à lui je ne représente pas grand chose dans ta vie. Tu le connais depuis bien plus longtemps et tu as développé de l'amour pour quelqu'un qui, à la base, était un ennemi juré. Ça prouve bien ton grand cœur. Je l'ai bien senti lorsqu'on parlait de lui, tu le descendais mais il arrivait toujours un moment où tu le défendais, tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. »

Comme une enfant prise en faute, Hermione baissa la tête pour regarder le bout de ses chaussures. Elle ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'elle vit les pieds nus de Lucas près des siens, signe qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché. Elle eut un petit sursaut en découvrant son visage si proche du sien mais n'exprima aucun mouvement de recul.

« Sois heureuse, Hermy. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite. »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme dessinèrent un sourire. Elle qui pensait que la confrontation allait être difficile, finalement elle ne le fut pas. Lucas était incroyablement ouvert d'esprit et même s'il avait probablement de la peine, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur.

« Quand je dis que tu es exceptionnel … Je mets fin à notre relation et tu trouves encore le moyen d'être gentil et de souhaiter mon bonheur. »

« Que veux-tu ! » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ça doit être mon côté trop bon, trop con. Mais cela-dit je le pense. Avec Malefoy ou avec un autre, ça m'est égal, le tout c'est que tu sois heureuse. »

Hermione ne résista pas à glisser ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale à laquelle Lucas répondit maladroitement.

« Par contre, si tu veux que je sois heureuse, je t'en prie, ne m'appelle plus Hermy. J'ai horreur de ce surnom. »

Elle pouffa de rire contre son épaule avant de reculer et de constater que Lucas rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Il fallait me le dire ! Toutes ces fois où je t'appelais comme ça ! »

« Je n'avais pas le cœur à te dire non, ça avait l'air de te plaire. »

« Je ne le ferai plus, promis. »

« Je t'en remercie ! » dit-elle dans un nouveau rire. « En tout cas j'espère que cela ne changera rien entre nous et que nous pourrons continuer à travailler harmonieusement ensemble et à discuter à la bibliothèque de nos théories sur l'arithmancie. »

« Et comme nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je pourrais m'opposer plus vivement à tes théories sans craindre de te vexer. »

Il afficha un sourire mutin tandis qu'Hermione s'offusquait silencieusement la bouche ouverte. Elle finit par rire à nouveau.

« Tu sais que j'aime les challenges et que je m'évertuerai jour et nuit s'il le faut à te prouver que j'ai raison, notamment sur la théorie des affinités cachées à laquelle tu refuses de croire. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes partagent la même valeur numérique que cela veut forcément dire qu'ils sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je te prouverai que j'ai raison, Flanker. Tu verras ! »

Elle le menaça d'un index pointé sur son torse avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » reprit-elle. « Je dois encore aider Harry avec les enfants et à préparer les valises pour tout le monde. Je te souhaite de belles fêtes, Lucas, profite de tes proches. »

« Toi aussi, Hermione. » insista-t-il dans un sourire complice.

« Tu vois, c'est parfait ! »

La brune rigola avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Prends soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi, Lucas. On se voit à la rentrée. »

C'est dans un dernier regard et un dernier sourire qu'Hermione transplana pour le Square Grimmaurd.

xxxxxxxxxx

Il ne se passait pas une journée, voire même une minute, sans que le Terrier ne soit secoué par des multiples événements. En l'occurrence, en ce vingt-quatre décembre 2009, c'était le branle-bas de combat pour tout le monde.

La maison toute biscornue aurait presque parue en mouvement tant l'agitation était à son paroxysme. On entendait parler, voire crier, hurler, mais aussi rire, se chamailler et se réconcilier. Dans tout ce capharnaüm, Molly Weasley essayait par tous les moyens de calmer son mari qui n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les sens, oubliant sans cesse ce qu'il voulait faire.

Arthur Weasley, qui avait à cœur que ce Noël moldu soit parfait, était sur tous les fronts.

Bill Weasley et Fleur Weasley Delacour avaient à charge tous les enfants Weasley et Potter. Autant dire qu'ils étaient légèrement dépassés mais par chance, la plupart trouvait très amusant de jouer avec les gnomes du jardin.

Charlie Weasley, fraichement rentré de Roumanie pour les fêtes, s'évertuait pour la troisième fois de la journée à essayer de réussir la sauce aux canneberges qu'il ratait systématiquement.

Percy Weasley et sa future femme, Pénélope Deauclaire, de corvée vaisselle, essuyaient sans relâche la vaisselle mouillée en tentant vainement d'utiliser la magie, se faisant réprimander sévèrement par Arthur ou George dès qu'ils s'en apercevaient.

George Weasley, justement, le plus têtu de tous, avait décidé que lui ne ferait rien sans utiliser la magie. Son père lui avait alors confié la lourde tâche de garder précieusement avec lui les baguettes de tout le monde et de veiller à ce que tout tourne bien. Sa femme, Angelina, venait de terminer de farcir la dinde qu'elle enfournait aussitôt.

Ron Weasley, maladroit comme ce n'était pas permis, s'était vu confier des tâches simples comme la réalisation de la sauce aux champignons ou le pliage des serviettes. Lavande avait été épargnée et s'occupait de Rose, âgée maintenant de trois mois.

Ginny Weasley, la petite dernière, aidait sa mère avec le reste de la préparation du repas, du dressage de la table et de tous les à-côtés.

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, quant à eux, étaient assis par terre dans le salon, là où ils ne gênaient personne, devant l'ordinateur portable de la jeune femme. Comme elle était la seule, avec Harry, à savoir s'en servir, ils étaient chargés de trouver les chants de Noël qui animeraient la soirée et la journée du lendemain.

Alors que la jeune femme cherchait un chant de Noël qui sortait de l'ordinaire et des traditionnels déjà entendus et ré-entendus, Harry chuchotait.

« Alors, tu lui as dit ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. À Ginny ! »

« Oh … Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit. »

« 'Mione, si tu ne lui dis pas rapidement elle va finir par s'en rendre compte elle-même ! Ou alors je vais vendre la mèche sans faire exprès et ce sera bien pire. »

« Je sais Harry, mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction. Elle idéalisait tellement Lucas que je ne me vois pas lui dire « Au fait, Gin', j'ai quitté Lucas mais c'est pour me mettre avec Drago Malefoy ! ». Elle va en faire une jaunisse. »

« Ginny est tolérante. »

« Tolérante, oui, mais avec un caractère de cochon et un tempérament de feu. Si elle ne fait pas brûler le Terrier en l'apprenant, nous pourrons nous estimer chanceux. »

« Tu exagères. » tempéra Harry, malgré tout conscient que sa femme en était capable. « Tu devrais lui dire rapidement si tu ne veux pas gâcher Noël. »

« Que je le dise maintenant gâchera à coup sûr ce Noël. Je ne veux pas qu'Arthur, et tous les autres, se soient donné tant de mal pour tien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui gâcherait Noël ? »

Hermione se raidit comme un Nimbus quand Ginny apparut dans le salon, les bras chargés de grosses chaussettes sur lesquelles étaient brodés les prénoms de chaque adulte de la famille.

« Qu'Harry chante _Silent Night_ tout seul. Tu sais comme moi qu'il chante comme une baignoire ! » plaisanta spontanément Hermione sous le regard foudroyant d'Harry.

« 'Mione a raison, chéri. Tu devrais laisser chanter Fleur, elle a une jolie voix, elle. »

La rouquine se mit à rire, accrochant les chaussettes à la cheminée.

Harry octroya un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione, suivi d'un regard appuyé vers Ginny. La brune tenta bien une protestation silencieuse mais elle se plia au regard menaçant d'Harry.

« Euh, Gin' ? Il faut que je te parle. Tu viens ? » demanda Hermione, déjà debout.

« Je viens. Il faut encore que j'aille chercher les chaussettes des enfants à la cave. Tu me fileras un coup de main comme ça. »

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent jusqu'à la cave et Ginny farfouilla rapidement dans une malle pour en ressortir les chaussettes estampillées Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Fred, Teddy, James, Albus, Lily et Rose. Hermione, debout à l'entrée de la pièce, contemplait le joyeux bazar organisé de la pièce en se triturant les doigts et en espérant tout au fond d'elle que Ginny avait oublié qu'elle souhaitait lui parler.

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi, alors ? »

 _Mince !_ pensa Hermione.

« De … Viens, asseyons-nous, c'est important. »

Hermione s'assit sur un pouf en tissu vert et violet qui traînait et Ginny à même le sol.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? Non parce que vu ta tête, j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer que Voldemort reprend le pouvoir ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! » répondit Hermione avec un petit rire, essayant de se détendre. « Voilà, je … c'est à propos de Lucas. Je sais que tu avais très envie de le rencontrer et … »

« Et tu l'as invité ? Il vient passer Noël avec nous ! »

L'excitation qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son amie déstabilisa grandement Hermione. Elle semblait si impatiente de rencontrer Lucas et elle lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied.

« Non, justement. Laisse-moi parler Gin'. En fait il se trouve que j'ai rompu avec Lucas. Dimanche dernier. »

Ginny baissa les épaules, attristée, toute sa joie s'envolant au fil des mots d'Hermione.

« Mais … Pourquoi ? Nous n'avons même pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Et puis tu semblais heureuse avec lui, non ? »

« Je l'étais mais … Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre qui me rend beaucoup, beaucoup plus heureuse que Lucas ne le fera jamais. »

Les yeux de Ginny semblèrent retrouver de leur éclat.

« Et vu le ton solennel que tu prends, tu crains de me dire de qui il s'agit, c'est ça ? »

Harry la connaissait sur le bout des doigts mais Ginny ne se défendait pas trop mal dans le domaine.

« Exactement. »

« 'Mione, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton amie. Même si tu m'annonçais que tu sors avec, je ne sais pas … tiens, Drago Malefoy par exemple, je serai contente pour toi. »

« Et bien tu ne crois pas si bien dire … » avoua Hermione à demi-mot, son regard coupable trahissant toute sa volonté d'essayer de lui cacher la vérité.

La bouche ouverte, Ginny passa par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables.

« Tu … Tu es en train de me dire que tu sors vraiment avec Malefoy ? Mais … Je plaisantais ! Merlin, Hermione ! Tu es tombée sur la tête ? Il t'a jeté un sortilège de confusion, c'est ça ? Je ne vois que ça ! »

« Ginny, calme-toi, pour l'amour du ciel. »

La rousse avait bondi sur ses pieds et toisait Hermione de haut. Après un silence où elle fut forcée, par le regard d'Hermione, à se rassoir, elle se ressaisit.

« Comment tu … Comment ? Toi et lui, comment c'est possible ? »

Hermione rassembla les morceaux de son courage de Gryffondor qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la pièce et raconta tout à Ginny exactement - presque mot pour mot - comme elle l'avait fait à Harry. New-York, la relation qui n'en était pas une, le Mexique, la France, Lucas, son désespoir, la déclaration d'amour. Tout.

Après son récit, Ginny était toujours partagée mais la balance penchait néanmoins plus du côté positif de la chose. Elle n'avait entendu son amie parler d'un homme avec autant d'engouement que lorsqu'elle sortait avec Ron. Tout du moins, au début de leur relation. Elle avait du mal à concevoir que Drago Malefoy soit devenu quelqu'un de respectable mais elle connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle ne donnerait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble, donc ? »

« Oui. Techniquement ça ne fait que quelques jours mais officieusement c'est une histoire qui a débuté il y a presque un an. »

« Je suis mouchée. Comment as-tu fait pour tenir ça secret si longtemps ? »

« J'avais peur de votre jugement. Je sais Ginny, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, mais tu comprends que j'ai pu craindre les représailles ? Et puis, égoïstement, j'avais envie de garder ça pour moi. C'était tellement intense et particulier que j'avais la trouille que tout s'évanouisse en en parlant. »

« Il est gentil ? Il te respecte ? Est-ce que c'est un bon coup ? »

Sur la dernière question, Hermione sut que c'était gagné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre en riant à moitié.

« Oui. Oui. Et … Par tous les fondateurs, que Godric me pardonne pour ce que je vais dire mais, oh oui c'est un bon coup ! Je n'ai pas connu des milliers de partenaires mais c'est de loin, même de très loin, le meilleur. »

« Tu sais que j'en serais presque jalouse ? »

« Gin' ! D'après ce que tu m'as toujours raconté, tu n'as pas à te plaindre de Harry. »

« Je ne m'en plains pas mais tu sais, et tu verras par toi-même, avec les années, la folie des débuts s'estompe ! »

Hermione rigola. Les deux amies passèrent un bon moment dans le grenier, à discuter des prouesses d'amant de Drago mais également à partager d'autres détails. Hermione était soulagée que Ginny ai pris la nouvelle de cette manière. Au fond, elle ne doutait pas de l'ouverture d'esprit de son amie, mais elle émettait tout de même quelques réserves quant à l'accueil de cette nouvelle, Drago étant un homme particulier, avec un passé tout autant particulier et ayant des antécédents avec presque tout le monde dans ce foyer. Finalement tout s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé et elle n'avait plus qu'à craindre les foudres de Ron.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

xxxxxxxxxx

« JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Les douze coups de minuit venaient de retentir, suivis de près par le tintement des flûtes à champagne les unes contre les autres.

Le repas de réveillon avait été frugal et eut un succès fou. Entre les langoustines à la mayonnaise, le foie gras à la confiture de figue, la dinde rôtie accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées, de marrons, d'haricots verts, de champignons, les différents fromages et pour finir la bûche glacée, chacun avait trouvé son compte et Arthur Weasley était ravi. Ravi et heureux que tout se soit passé comme il l'avait rêvé.

« Je suis plein comme une outre ! » lâcha George d'une voix épuisée d'avoir trop mangé, affalé dans sa chaise, ses mains reposant sur son ventre gonflé.

« Et moi donc. » rejoignit Ron. « Je ne peux plus rien avaler. »

« Ta passion pour la nourriture n'est un secret pour personne. » plaisanta Lavande. « Mais à Noël tu n'as plus aucune limite. »

« J'aime beaucoup trop manger. Et le repas de ce soir était divin, on s'en est bien sorti. »

« C'est vrai ! » affirma Arthur. « Je suis très fier de vous tous et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure un peu folle. George, je compte sur toi pour garder les baguettes cachées, vous ne les retrouverez que demain soir ! »

Des protestations se firent entendre tandis que George fanfaronnait dans toute la salle à manger en se proclamant Gardien Absolu des Baguettes Magiques. Il se calma néanmoins très rapidement quand ses frères aînés le menacèrent de différentes choses s'il ne rendait pas les baguettes. Pris au piège, George avait rendu leur baguette à tout le monde, sous le regard consterné de son père.

La plupart tombant de sommeil, les adultes étaient allés mettre les enfants au lit avant de tous se retrouver dans le salon, éparpillés un peu partout, avec un verre de cognac en guise de digestif.

Charlie racontait ses dernières mésaventures avec les magyars à pointe à ses parents morts d'inquiétude ainsi qu'à Bill, Percy et George qui étaient toujours curieux du métier de leur frère. Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échecs sorciers et toutes les filles étaient installées autour de la cheminée, sauf Lavande et Angelina parties se coucher.

Hermione les écoutait distraitement parler de mariage, d'enfants, de maison à tenir et elle se trouvait bien loin de toutes ces préoccupations.

« … toi, Hermione ? »

L'intéressée regarda Pénélope qui, visiblement, attendait une réponse.

« Excuse-moi je n'écoutais pas, j'étais distraite. Tu disais ? »

« Je disais, tu n'as pas songé à te ranger, toi ? »

« Si tu sous-entends que c'est une tare de ne pas être mariée et de ne pas avoir d'enfants à trente ans alors non, je n'ai pas songé à me ranger. »

Hermione n'appréciait que très peu Pénélope. C'était une petite bourgeoise arriviste, coincée dans ses préjugés et avec si peu de fantaisie que, pour elle, mettre cinq centimètres de talons le dimanche pour aller déjeuner chez ses beaux-parents était déjà un exploit. De toute manière, Percy n'étant pas un gai luron, il n'aurait pas pu s'acoquiner de quelqu'un de fantasque.

Pénélope afficha un air pincé qui fit pouffer GInny.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais disons que tu vas arriver à un âge où il deviendra très compliqué de te trouver un époux. »

« Je te remercie de te soucier de ma vie amoureuse, Pénélope, mais je ne suis pas du tout à plaindre de ce côté-là. Tu sais, la vie ne se résume pas à épouser religieusement un homme, lui faire des enfants, et passer sa journée en cuisine. Il y a des femmes qui aspirent à une carrière, à de l'aventure, à profiter de la vie aux côtés de quelqu'un qui sache mener sa vie sans être engoncé dans un quotidien terne et monotone. »

Pénélope ravala sa salive et se plongea dans sa tisane. Fière d'elle, Hermione coula un regard complice vers Ginny, regard intercepté par Fleur.

« Et qui est ce quelqu'un qui est suffisamment aventurier et carriériste pour avoir fait flancher Hermione Granger ? »

La susnommée se mit à rougir tout en plongeant ses yeux dans sa boisson.

« C'est un garçon qui a le même âge que moi et avec qui j'étais à Poudlard. Je vous parlerai officiellement de lui un jour mais pas tout de suite. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisamment sérieux pour ça ? »

« Si, je pense que ça l'est mais … C'est assez compliqué. Promis je vous en parlerai le moment venu. »

Hermione sourit à Fleur qui lui répondit de la même manière. Elle adorait cette fille. Lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle était apparue comme plutôt pimbêche et prétentieuse mais avec l'âge et surtout grâce à Bill, elle était beaucoup plus modérée et elle s'avérait être une femme très douce et intéressante.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Ginny soit allée elle-même coucher son mari et le plus jeune de ses frères qui, après plusieurs cognacs, commençaient à prendre les pièces du jeu d'échecs pour d'amusants projectiles, les deux amies se retrouvèrent seules dans le salon. Tout le monde était couché, on n'entendait que le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le silence ne soit brisé par quatre craquements de transplanage et d'une voix de crécelle.

« Par tous les caleçons de Salazar, non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gourbi ? Comment ça fait pour tenir debout ce truc ? Et que … des gnomes ?! Non mais je rêve, il leur manque des cases à cette famille. Théo, je te préviens, je ne passe pas une minute de plus ici ! Je sens déjà pointer la crise d'angoisse ! »

Hermione bondit du canapé en reconnaissant la voix de poissonnière de Pansy et sortit en trombe, Ginny à ses talons, prenant soin de lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la maison pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les entende.

Dans le jardin, Pansy époussetait les côtés de sa robe, Blaise courait dans tous les sens pour échapper à un gnome qui lui mettait des coups de pieds dans le tibia, Théo, trempé comme une souche, sortait péniblement de l'étang dans lequel il avait transplané et Drago, ayant vraisemblablement récupéré la classe et la dignité de ses trois amis, se tenait droit comme un 'i', les mains serrées sur les pans de son manteau et le sourire fier.

« Surprise ? »

* * *

Et bah oui, tiens, surprise ! **Les Serpentard sont de retour** (ils m'avaient manqué, à moi). C'est justement pour ça que j'ai envie de vous poster la suite samedi, car les deux chapitres se suivent parfaitement. Mais comme j'ai dit plus haut, il faudra montrer une grande force de persuasion ;)

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par les réactions respectives de Lucas et Ginny.** Si vous avez des questions, je serai ravie de répondre à vos reviews, comme d'habitude.

Sur ce, **du love pour vous et à ... samedi ? mercredi ? :p**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hey bonjour !**

On est **samedi** et vu votre engouement dans les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, **j'étais obligée de publier aujourd'hui**. Vous avez été adorables, vraiment. Vos **réactions ont toutes été ultra positives et ça me fait chaud au coeur**. À l'heure où j'écris cette note d'auteure, TEQCP est à une review de devenir mon histoire la plus commentée donc je pense que demain, elle le sera pour de bon. **Moi heureuse, oui oui.**

Je vous laisse avec un chapitre que j'ai aimé écrire en grande partie parce qu'il y a pas mal d'humour dedans donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **C'est le retour d'un peu - beaucoup - de Dramione ;)**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Betameche** : Je ne le vois pas mais ton engouement a été tellement bien retranscrit que, voilà la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras.  
 **Laurine** : La voici, la voilà ! Merci.

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Surprise**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu … vous ! Qu'est-ce que _vous_ fichez ici ? » s'agaça Hermione, se faisant couper l'herbe sous le pied par un excès de tendresse de Drago.

Le jeune homme prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec douceur et conviction, la laissant pantelante, les bras ballants le long du corps. Relativement fier de lui et, surtout, essayant de gagner du temps sur ses explications, il caressa ses lèvres de la pointe de sa langue. Il remarqua le petit goût alcoolisé et leva un sourcil, parlant contre sa bouche.

« Cognac ou armagnac ? »

« Cognac … » concéda Hermione.

« J'adore. »

« On ne vous dérange pas trop ?! » s'impatienta Pansy. « Non mais regarde-les tous les deux, ils suintent l'amour par tous les pores ça me donne la gerbe. Blaise … BLAISE ! »

« CE PUTAIN DE GNOME NE VEUT PAS ME LÂCHER ! » hurla le métis tout en courant autour de l'étang.

« _Stupéfix_ ! » lança Ginny en direction du gnome qui tomba raide.

« Merci Weaslette. Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant. »

Blaise donna un coup de pied au gnome pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du jardin et rejoignit Pansy ainsi que Théo qui venait de se sécher intégralement d'un sort.

« Tu disais ? »

« Je disais que s'il ne la lâche pas d'ici moins d'une minute, il risque de lui faire un enfant. »

N'écoutant pas les jérémiades de Pansy, Hermione était concentrée sur les deux perles grises qui la détaillaient avec amour et intensité. Elle entendait vaguement Ginny essayer de remettre les Serpentard à leur place, mais elle n'en avait cure.

« Tu vas finir par me répondre et me dire ce que vous faîtes ici ? Parce que si tu penses que je n'ai pas compris que tu esquivais la question, c'est que tu me connais mal et que tu sous-estimes ma perspicacité. »

Pris au piège, Drago sourit avec un air tout de même un peu coincé et navré.

« J'ai passé le réveillon avec ma mère, comme c'était prévu, et à minuit passé ils ont débarqué tous les trois. Ma mère est allée se coucher et on a décidé de faire un jeu d'alcool. Théo est nul à ces jeux-là et comme il a perdu, son gage - donné par Pansy évidemment - était de venir ici. S'en est suivie une confrontation entre Serpentard parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne vous déranger. Enfin bref, je te le donne en mille, Pansy a transplané de force avec lui et Blaise et moi avons dû suivre le mouvement pour éviter la catastrophe. »

« Cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête mais autant te dire qu'elle ne m'étonne même pas. »

Elle dégagea de son front une mèche blonde et laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Donc, voilà … Surprise. Et Joyeux Noël. »

Il lui vola un baiser et elle sourit.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Maintenant que c'est fait et qu'il a réussi son gage, on va rentrer. On se voit vite ? »

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa rejoindre, à contrecœur, ses amis. Alors qu'elle les sentait prêts à transplaner, elle se sentit pousser des ailes et prise d'une envie qu'elle ne put réprimer.

« Attendez ! »

Les quatre amis se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face à une Hermione partagée entre le stress de son idée et le froid glacial qui régnait dehors.

« Vous … Vous ne voulez pas rester ? S'il y a de la place pour tous les Weasley et les pièces rapportées, il y en aura aussi pour quatre autres personnes. Ok c'est bizarre mais … C'est Noël. Noël c'est le partage, la tolérance. Et puis il reste suffisamment à manger pour nourrir une armée de sorciers. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Ginny semblait ne pas considérer la proposition comme étant quelque chose de sensé et raisonnable. Les quatre Serpentard se regardaient tour à tour. Théo haussa les épaules, Blaise demanda son avis à Drago, Drago hésitait et Pansy rompit le silence.

« Vous êtes réellement en train de considérer la proposition ? Vous êtes réellement en train de vous dire que ça pourrait être sympa de fêter Noël avec ces gens ? Vous êtes réellement presque en train de me dire que je suis rentrée de New-York pour … ça ? »

L'ancienne Serpentard faisait de grands gestes pour désigner le Terrier et la totalité de la propriété.

« Ça peut être marrant. » concéda Théo d'un air un peu « je m'en foutiste » et « je m'adapte à tout ».

« Marrant ? MARRANT ?! Non ce n'est pas marrant de fêter Noël avec des gens en guenilles ! »

« Tu vas la fermer oui ?! » hurla Ginny, faisant régner un silence de plomb dans le jardin. « Je ne suis pas spécialement partante pour vous ouvrir la porte de ma maison de famille mais si ça tient à cœur à Hermione, qui est mon amie, de vous avoir avec elle pour Noël alors je le ferai. Parce qu'elle a raison, Noël c'est synonyme d'amour, de partage et de tolérance. Alors j'ouvrirai très volontiers ma porte à qui le voudra à condition qu'on respecte ma maison et ses habitants. Ma famille n'a pas besoin de tes airs de diva et de ton ton condescendant, Parkinson. Alors soit tu la boucles et je te fais entrer, soit tu continues à te prendre pour la Ministre de la Magie et tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. Compris ? »

Pansy semblait grogner. Elle regarda tour à tour les trois garçons et flancha à cause de Blaise et son chuchotement.

« Allez Pansy, ça va être drôle. Tu as appris à aimer … pardon, ne me regarde pas comme ça, à tolérer, Hermione, alors fais pareil pour les autres. On ne te demande pas de leur lécher les bottes mais les efforts doivent aller dans les deux sens. »

Drago s'était rapproché d'Hermione et Ginny à petits pas, tout comme Théo, pour montrer qu'ils avaient choisi leur camp. Il avait une lueur presque sournoise dans le regard et une impatience débordante de voir la tronche des Weasley quand ils apprendraient qu'Hermione les avait invités. Théodore, bonne pâte, acceptait tout et n'importe quoi du moment qu'il se sentait bien. Blaise rejoignit alors tout le monde et Pansy fut contrainte d'en faire de même.

« Je vous préviens, au moindre pas de travers, je mords. »

« Bien sûr, Pansy, on sait très bien que tu es un vrai roquet. Tu aboies beaucoup mais tu ne mords jamais. » lança nonchalamment Hermione, faisant éclater de rire Drago et pouffer les autres.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais une chose était certaine, c'était qu'Hermione voulait passer un moment agréable entourée de personnes chères à son cœur. Et, malgré tout, la bande de Serpentard en faisait partie. Elle savait les Weasley ouverts d'esprit et espérait réellement que cette invitation impromptue soit bien accueillie.

« Comment comptes-tu procéder, 'Mione ? » demanda Ginny. « Tout le monde dort et presque toutes les chambres sont pleines à craquer. George est même obligé de dormir avec Angelina et les jumeaux dans le même lit. »

« Si elle me dit que je dois dormir dans un lit de camp, je meurs. » souffla Pansy.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je pense que Drago peut venir dormir avec moi, dans le lit double de la chambre que j'occupe avec Harry et toi. Et comme c'est la plus grande chambre, Pansy, Théo et Blaise dormiront dans des lits d'appoints. »

« Et comme Harry est au courant de toute votre histoire, le choc ne sera pas trop … brutal. »

« Si je peux occasionner un arrêt cardiaque au petit pote Potter, crois-moi que j'y prendrai un malin plaisir. » ajouta Pansy.

« Si je dois te dire encore une fois de la boucler, Parkinson, tu dors avec la goule dans le grenier ! » fulmina Ginny, excédée qu'elle s'en prenne ainsi à son mari.

« Alors entrons. Tous les quatre, ne me forcez pas à vous jeter un _Silencio_. » prévint Hermione, baguette tendue.

Drago fit mine de fermer sa bouche à clé.

Hermione entra la première dans la maison, suivie par Drago, puis Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Ginny qui fermait la marche en surveillant le petit monde. Ils montèrent silencieusement - du moins autant qu'ils le pouvaient avec le plancher qui craque - jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre occupée, à la base, par Harry, Ginny et Hermione, James et Albus dormant au dernier étage avec tous les autres enfants, Lily étant dans la chambre d'Arthur et Molly.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la pièce, Hermione l'insonorisa et lança un _Collaporta_ , au cas où. Ils restèrent tous agglutinés près de la porte pendant que Ginny venait de s'assoir au bord du lit. La rouquine caressa doucement la joue mal rasée de son mari qui ronflait comme un sonneur de cloches à cause de tout l'alcool ingurgité.

« Chéri … Réveille-toi s'il te plaît. »

Harry grogna comme un ours et se tourna dans sa couette pour lui tourner le dos.

« Mon cœur, s'il te plaît, fais un tout petit effort. »

« _Grumph_. Gin', je dors là ! »

« Je sais, mais crois-moi, il faut que tu te réveilles. »

Harry jeta son bras sur la table de chevet et attrapa ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. Alors qu'il se redressait péniblement en s'adossant à la tête de lit, il rompit en une seconde le calme de la pièce.

« AAAAH ! GINNY ATTENTION ! »

Ensommeillé et croyant à une intrusion, Harry bondit debout sur le lit, baguette brandie et pointée vers les silhouettes près de la porte. Constatant que personne ne bougeait, criait, se rebellait ou attaquait et que sa femme semblait d'une passivité sans nom, il se radoucit.

« Nom d'un pitiponk ! » lança-t-il en reconnaissant des cheveux blonds qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune. « Malefoy ? »

« En chair et en os. »

Il plissa les yeux en distinguant au fur et à mesure d'autres silhouettes dans l'entrée.

« C'est un cauchemar. »

« Chéri, assieds-toi s'il-te-plaît, tu me fais honte. »

« Ouais et la vision d'un Potter en caleçon et aussi bien coiffé qu'un balai à chiotte, crois-moi qu'on s'en serait bien passés. »

« Parkinson ! La goule t'attend dans le grenier ! »

« Ça va, ça va, on se détend. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, tous les quatre ? »

« On a vu de la lumière alors on est entré. » taquina Blaise en touchant un peu à tous les objets qui passaient sous sa main.

« Moi je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement … » se défendit Théo.

« Hey, ne joue pas à la victime, Nott. C'est à cause de toi qu'on est là, je te rappelle ! Si tu … »

Hermione coupa Pansy qui se plaignait encore une fois et expliqua rapidement la situation à Harry.

« Donc, on dort tous là, entassés comme des sardines, et demain matin au petit déjeuner on vous présente à tout le monde ? Formidable. Gin', tu sais que ta mère va péter une durite ? Zabini, touche à tes fesses un peu ! »

« Probablement mais tu sais qu'elle n'est en colère que durant dix secondes, une fois qu'elle a fait sa crise, ça passe. » rassura Ginny en embrassant son mari, avant de chuchoter contre sa bouche. « Ça fait plaisir à Hermione, on peut bien faire l'effort, non ? »

Harry coula un regard vers Hermione qui, face à face avec Drago, le regardait avec un air d'amoureuse transie pendant que celui-ci s'amusait en tirant doucement sur une boucle brune pour qu'elle rebondisse. Harry ne put nier l'évidence qui s'étalait sous ses yeux et se résolut à accepter, pour le bonheur de sa meilleure amie.

« Bon, ça va. »

Hermione, Drago et Blaise s'étaient occupés de transférer silencieusement les lits d'appoints jusqu'à la chambre, transformant la pièce en dortoir de fortune.

Pendant que Pansy pestait que les ressorts lui donnaient mal aux fesses, Théo essayait de la calmer et de la raisonner en disant qu'ils étaient déjà bien sympas de les accueillir, qu'il ne fallait pas non plus exiger le standing d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Blaise était déjà comateux, sans parler d'Harry qui reprenait ses ronflements là où il les avait laissés. Ginny s'endormait peu à peu également.

Hermione et Drago, collés l'un à l'autre dans ce petit lit duquel les pieds de Drago dépassaient presque, chuchotaient pour ne pas réveiller toute la chambrée.

« Tu sais que tu étais très sexy dans cette robe ? »

« Tu trouves ? C'était la première fois que je la portais. »

Il s'agissait d'une robe d'un rouge incarnat très vif, lui arrivant au-dessus du genou et fendue sur le côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le sage décolleté n'appelait pas à la luxure mais laissait clairement sous-entendre ce qu'il y avait dessous.

« Je trouve. Si je m'étais écouté, bien qu'elle me plaise beaucoup, je te l'aurais arrachée sans autre forme de procès. »

« T'es bête. »

« Ça fait partie de mon charme, il paraît. »

À l'instant T elle était ravie que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir qu'il la faisait rougir comme une adolescente. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'elle se mit à caresser distraitement.

« Comment s'est passé le réveillon avec ta mère alors ? »

« Tu l'aurais vue, on aurait dit qu'elle était montée sur ressorts. Elle a aidé son elfe de maison à cuisiner, elle a dressé une table magnifique pour nous deux et elle n'a pas arrêté de parler. C'était … je ne sais pas, particulier. Avec le temps je me suis habitué à son nouveau caractère un peu plus libéré mais c'était grisant. J'ai partagé un vrai moment de complicité avec elle, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis environ trente ans. »

Hermione sourit. Elle était tellement heureuse pour lui et il était tellement beau quand il était heureux. Elle savait sa relation avec son père très particulière et même avec sa mère, bien qu'elle soit nettement plus aimante que Lucius. Alors apprendre qu'une nouvelle relation naissait entre Narcissa et son fils la rendait réellement heureuse. Il avait besoin d'amour, un autre que le sien, et l'amour d'une mère était très important.

« Je suis ravie pour toi. Et … A-t-elle abandonné l'idée de te trouver une fiancée ? »

Drago devina sans mal la jalousie qui se pointait dans la voix d'Hermione.

« Pendant le repas elle m'a parlé de la benjamine des sœurs Greengrass qui est toujours célibataire, Astoria, je crois. Il paraît que mon père et le sien avaient projeté de nous marier après la guerre mais que, compte tenu des événements, le mariage forcé avait quelque peu été avorté. Elle m'a proposé un rencard arrangé avec elle mais je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'avais pour le moment aucune envie de me marier et encore moins avec une femme dont je ne suis pas amoureux et qui m'aurait été imposée. »

Une question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle n'osait la lui poser. Mais comme il avait l'air de lire en elle comme dans un livre, il la devança.

« Je lui ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un. »

« Et elle a réagi comment ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas donné de détails sur qui il s'agissait mais j'ai suffisamment pris les devants en lui disant que je souhaitais profiter de cette relation avant qu'elle ne prenne rendez-vous avec le traiteur ou le bijoutier qui fabriquerait les alliances. »

Même si au fond d'elle elle aurait aimé que Narcissa soit au courant qu'il s'agissait d'elle et qu'elle bénisse leur histoire, en y réfléchissant elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal de faire les choses étape par étape.

La jeune femme se tourna dos à Drago et se blottit contre lui, son dos contre son torse. Son bras vint l'envelopper au niveau de sa taille et elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. Ses longs doigts fins serrés entre les siens, cette chaleur corporelle qui la couvait, ce souffle dans sa nuque et ce parfum d'eau de Cologne qui enivrait ses narines au point de lui faire presque perdre la raison, elle ferma les yeux et se dit, avec fermeté et certitude, qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant amoureuse que maintenant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Drago se réveilla au petit matin, il constata avec tristesse que le lit qu'il occupait était vide. Il se tourna sur sa gauche et vit le lit de Potter vide également, tout comme les trois lits de fortune occupés par ses amis. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de redresser d'un bloc en écarquillant les yeux. S'il était seul dans cette pièce, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous réveillés et qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'en faire de même avec lui, préférant le laisser affronter seul la marée rousse qui l'attendait en bas.

Il se frotta le visage et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il entendait un brouhaha au rez-de-chaussée mais chercha d'abord la salle de bain. Il ouvrit, sans gêne, à peu près toutes les portes avant de tomber sur une salle d'eau. Il s'y enferma avant de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements. Il passa des mains mouillées dans ses cheveux pour les tirer vers l'arrière, quelques mèches rebelles retombant sur ses cils. Il s'inspecta avant de sortir de la pièce, sursautant en se faisant barrer la route par deux mioches qui jouaient aux pirates et qui hurlaient sans forcément lui prêter attention.

Il prit le chemin inverse de celui emprunté la veille pour rejoindre la chambre et il n'eut qu'une demi seconde pour s'imprégner du spectacle qui le laissa sans voix.

Attablés à l'immense table en bois au milieu de la salle à manger, se côtoyaient les Weasley et ses amis, comme si aucune animosité n'avait jamais existé entre eux. Pansy avait trouvé en George Weasley un compagnon de vannes idéal et ils redoublaient d'imagination pour se moquer ouvertement de l'air coincé qu'avait Percy Weasley dans son pyjama en coton rayé. Blaise discutait Quidditch avec le Weasley qu'il reconnut comme étant Charlie, celui qui travaillait avec les dragons, et Ron Weasley, se disputant à propos de qui des Canons de Chudley ou des Flèches d'Appleby méritait de gagner la Coupe de la Ligue de Grande-Bretagne cette année. Et Théo, Potter et sa femme s'évertuaient à essayer de faire manger des céréales à un des fils de Potter.

« Enfin réveillé, petite marmotte ? » chuchota-t-on dans son dos avant qu'il ne sente des lèvres se poser à l'arrière de sa nuque et des bras entourer sa taille.

Il reconnut tout de suite le parfum d'Hermione et prit ses mains pour la faire tourner vers lui. Une main fermement plaquée dans le creux de ses reins, il la colla à lui et attrapa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser peu chastement.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ? » demanda-t-il, un peu bougon.

« Tu dormais si bien ! Pansy voulait te réveiller mais je l'ai convaincue de ne pas le faire. Tu avais l'air tellement apaisé et innocent, avec tes pommettes un peu rougies … C'était à croquer. »

« Alors si ma beauté est la seule raison pour laquelle je dormais encore alors que tout le monde était sur le pont, c'est pardonné. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer presque. Il sentit deux petites mains coquines se faufiler sous son tee-shirt et il sourit contre sa bouche.

« Où vas-tu, petite imprudente ? »

« Là où je me sens bien. »

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le bas de son dos et il frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

« Eclaire-moi une minute. J'ai dormi combien de temps, au juste ? Vingt ans ? Ou alors je suis en plein rêve où mes amis copinent avec les tiens comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. »

« Tu ne rêves pas. Lorsqu'on s'est levé ce matin, il n'y avait que Molly et Arthur de debout. Je leur ai présenté la situation et je me suis presque faite engueuler parce que je m'excusais de vous avoir invités. Molly m'a dit que ce n'était pas en s'accrochant au passé que l'on pourrait avancer. Tu sais, les Weasley ont perdu un membre de leur famille dans cette guerre et ça les a changés. Depuis la mort de Fred ils ne se prennent plus la tête avec des futilités. »

« L'ouverture d'esprit et la tolérance, quelles belles inventions. »

« Et comme tu peux le constater, chacun de tes amis à trouver une oreille attentive avec laquelle parler comme si nos antécédents n'avaient jamais existé. Je crois que nous avons tous compris qu'il fallait aller de l'avant pour tout reconstruire. »

Drago hocha simplement la tête. Il en avait tellement bavé qu'il avait appris à saisir les secondes chances sans rechigner lorsqu'elles se présentaient à lui. Il y avait ici une flopée de personnes qui auraient des milliers de raisons légitimes de lui en vouloir, à lui comme à ses amis, et pourtant ils étaient accueillis comme des membres de la famille.

Hermione lâcha Drago lorsqu'elle vit arriver vers eux Molly, un tablier autour de la taille.

« Drago, mon chéri ! Café ? Thé ? Toast de confiture ou de miel ? Jus de citrouille ou jus d'orange ? »

Le jeune homme paniqua devant tant d'enthousiasme de la part de la maîtresse de maison. Et puis … « _mon chéri_ » ? Même sa mère avait arrêté de l'appeler comme ça depuis ses cinq ans.

« Euh, je … du … Du thé ça sera parfait, madame Weasley. Avec un toast à la confiture et du jus de citrouille. Mais ne vous cassez pas la tête pour moi, je … »

« Tutututut ! Tu pourrais être l'un de mes fils, je te traite comme tel. »

La matriarche fit voleter jusqu'à la petite table basse du salon tout ce que Drago voulait déjeuner. Hermione se saisit de sa tasse de thé et s'installa à même le sol à côté de Drago. Le jeune homme avait un sourire sur le visage et semblait ne pas vouloir s'en défaire.

« Tu es heureux ? » demanda Hermione.

« On me prépare mon petit-déjeuner et je suis accueilli à bras ouverts par une famille qui aurait mille raisons de me jeter dehors à coup de pied au cul alors bien entendu que je suis heureux. »

Hermione embrassa sa tempe avec légèreté.

« Tu le mérites autant que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Alors qu'il croquait dans son toast, Drago remarqua que le sol du salon était jonché de papier cadeau déchiré, vestiges des déballages ayant eu lieu plus tôt probablement. Lorsqu'Hermione décela son interrogation, elle sourit.

« Les enfants se sont levés très tôt pour ouvrir leurs paquets. »

« Combien il y a d'enfants exactement dans cette maison ? J'en ai vu passer deux déguisés en pirates tout à l'heure. »

« Tu es loin du compte ! » rigola Hermione qui commença à compter sur ses doigts. « Les trois enfants de Bill et Fleur, les deux filles de Percy et Pénélope, les jumeaux de George et Angelina, la fille de Ron, les trois enfants d'Harry et Ginny, plus Teddy, ça fait douze. »

Drago recracha avec fracas le thé qui se trouvait dans sa bouche.

« DOUZE ENFANTS ?! »

« Tu en as le double en cours et tu n'en fais pas toute une histoire. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est en cours justement. Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a sous ce toit douze petites créatures de l'enfer qui pleurent, qui bavent, qui crient et qui font caca dans leur couche ? »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« On a compris que tu étais récalcitrant aux enfants mais on ne peut pas les mettre dehors pour tes beaux yeux. Et pour ta gouverne, sur les douze il n'y en a plus beaucoup qui portent des couches. »

« Ça reste des enfants. »

Le blond fit mine de vomir et Hermione lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

Drago terminait son petit-déjeuner quand Teddy et Victoire firent leur apparition dans le salon. Quand le jeune métamorphomage aperçut son professeur de potions, ses cheveux virèrent au rouge carmin.

« Encore vous, Lupin ? Je vous croise beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût ces temps-ci. »

Teddy ne sut pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon tant son professeur avait l'air sérieux et le visage fermé. Il vit bien Hermione lui mettre un coup de coude mais il resta impassible.

« C'est qui lui ? » fit Victoire avec un air provocateur.

« C'est mon prof de potions, Vicky ! » chuchota Teddy.

La jeune fille détailla l'homme assis dans le salon et haussa les épaules.

« Et ça, ça fait peur à tout Poudlard ? Boarf, pas de quoi fouetter un fléreur. »

Drago releva le menton, piqué dans son égo.

« Elle appartient à qui, cette gamine insolente ? »

« À Bill et Fleur. » répondit Hermione. « Merlin, Drago, tiens-toi tranquille. »

« Elle a dit que je ne faisais pas peur ! »

« Et alors ? Tu terrorises déjà tout Poudlard, ne commence pas à vouloir effrayer ceux qui n'y sont pas encore. »

Drago se renfrogna et vida sa tasse de thé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant, accrochés à la cheminée, des dizaines de chaussettes en laine visiblement pleines et brodées avec le prénom des membres de la famille. Il ne retint pas un « oh » de surprise en s'apercevant que, sur un côté de la cheminée, trônaient des chaussettes portant les prénoms suivants : Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Drago.

« 'Mione, tu … C'est quoi, ça ? » s'enquit-il en désignant du doigt les chaussettes.

« Oh, ça. C'est une tradition selon laquelle les cadeaux doivent être mis dans les chaussettes, c'est amusant et … »

« Merci, je ne suis pas né de la dernière lune, je connais. Non, je disais, ça. »

Il se leva et lui montra les quatre chaussettes sur le côté.

« Je suppose que vous avez vous aussi droit à des cadeaux de Noël. »

Le regard gris de Drago s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant. Les Noël chez les Malefoy étaient brefs et si peu remplis d'amour qu'il n'en gardait pas des souvenirs impérissables. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait à chaque fois tout ce qu'il avait commandé et que son père lui offrait les jouets dernier cri ou les derniers balais sortis sur le marché. Seulement, Drago n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, mais il aurait cent fois préféré avoir un sourire et entendre un « Je t'aime » venant de son père, plutôt que cet étalage de fortune.

Alors que les enfants étaient tous réunis dans le jardin pour faire une bataille de boules de neige avec papy Arthur et mamie Molly, Ginny tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des adultes.

« Bien ! Maintenant que nous n'avons plus nos progénitures ni les vieux parents dans nos pattes, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

La dernière-née des Weasley se précipita vers la cheminée avec un engouement digne d'une petite fille de dix ans et décrocha les chaussettes pour les donner à leurs propriétaires. Les anciens Serpentard, hormis Drago, debout les uns à côté des autres, échangèrent des regards étonnés.

« On a … » commença Théo.

« … des cadeaux ? » termina Blaise.

Même Pansy semblait cruellement mal à l'aise.

« On est arrivé hier à l'improviste et on a des cadeaux ? »

« Ne t'enflamme pas trop, Parkinson. » tempéra George. « Parce que la fashionista qui sommeille en toi aura très certainement envie de vomir en voyant ce cadeau mais la bienséance t'interdira de le faire remarquer. »

Intriguée, la jeune femme plongea sa main dans la chaussette pour en ressortir un pull violet en laine, en apparence bien trop grand pour elle, avec un P brodé en jaune poussin sur le devant. Elle se pinçait les lèvres comme si elle se forçait à ne pas être médisante alors que, visiblement, elle en crevait d'envie.

Blaise sortit également de sa chaussette le même genre de pull en laine, mais rouge vif avec un B bleu foncé. Celui de Théodore était gris avec un T orange et celui de Drago vert bouteille avec un D gris clair. Le blond regarda tour à tour tous les membres de la famille qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux et constata que chacun portait un pull avec son initiale dessus, ce qui donnait un patchwork très coloré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? » demanda-t-il en enfilant le pull. « C'est un rite d'acceptation ? »

« Tu peux le prendre comme ça. » confirma Bill. « En tout cas si maman a pris le temps de faire tricoter quatre pulls à ses aiguilles entre le moment où elle a su que vous étiez là et maintenant, c'est que vous faîtes partie de la famille. »

« Comme si on était pas déjà assez nombreux ! » râla faussement George.

L'ensemble de la famille rit ouvertement tandis que Drago regardait tout le monde avec un sourire. Tout s'était passé très vite depuis la veille et il n'aurait su mettre des mots exacts sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis mais recevoir ce cadeau de Noël de la part de la famille Weasley était touchant. Il sentait qu'il n'était plus le fils d'un mangemort, un gamin incroyablement vaniteux et horripilant mais seulement Drago, un homme avec un caractère particulier mais néanmoins quelqu'un de respectable.

« Joyeux Noël ? » lança presque timidement Drago.

« JOYEUX NOËL ! » crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Tout le monde avait vidé sa chaussette et Hermione, toujours assise par terre, était à la limite de pleurer. Sensible comme elle était, voir tant d'amour et de tolérance dans une si petite pièce gonflait son cœur d'une énergie incommensurable. En proposant spontanément aux quatre Serpentard de rester, elle était à mille lieues d'imaginer que cela se passerait ainsi, mais elle avait clairement sous-estimé le potentiel des Weasley à être tolérants.

Sa chaussette vidée, elle remercia tous ses amis pour leurs cadeaux. Harry et Ginny lui avaient offert une plume de collection si raffinée qu'elle jura de ne jamais écrire avec, Ron et Lavande lui avaient offert un collier avec une perle en or comme pendentif, et tous les autres Weasley s'étaient mis en commun pour lui offrir un ouvrage sur les runes d'une édition très ancienne qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête.

Alors qu'elle terminait de remercier tout le monde, elle sentit une main agripper son poignet et l'attirer vers le dessous de l'escalier, un peu à l'écart de tout le monde. Elle fit alors face à deux yeux gris pétillants et une bouche souriante appelant aux baisers. Elle ne résista donc pas à sa pulsion et embrassa Drago tout en joignant ses mains sur l'arrière de sa nuque. Le jeune homme sembla surpris par la tournure de cet assaut qu'il avait pourtant initié et ne retint pas un gémissement quand il sentit Hermione se frotter un peu dangereusement contre la partie sud de son anatomie.

« Petite dévergondée … » chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Quoi ? C'est de ta faute tout ça, vil serpent. »

« Ma faute ?! »

« Et bien oui. Tu étais là, dans ton pull en laine trop grand, avec ce sourire enfantin sur tes lèvres et tes yeux brillants d'innocence, je suis obligée de fondre. »

Elle l'embrassa encore, tandis que les papillons dans son ventre se remettaient à voleter.

« Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour me violer dans une cage d'escalier, Granger. »

Hermione plissa les yeux et lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

« Ton corps te trahit, Malefoy, il n'a pas l'air de penser comme toi. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt la bosse formée sous sa ceinture.

Drago baissa les yeux et les releva, haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Réaction purement physiologique. »

« On va laisser ta réaction se reposer alors. »

« Ça tombe bien parce qu'avant que tu ne sois submergée par une vague d'hormones, je t'avais emmenée à l'écart pour te donner … »

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin bordeaux.

« … ça. Joyeux Noël, 'Mione. »

Le regard d'Hermione jongla entre l'écrin et les yeux impatients de Drago.

« Tu n'es pas à genoux donc ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. Dommage, j'aurais trouvé le contexte très romantique. »

« Si un jour je te demande en mariage, Granger, attends-toi à ce que soit au-delà du romantisme. Un Malefoy ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. »

Hermione essaya de ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer trop longtemps sur ce que pourrait être une demande en mariage à la sauce Drago Malefoy et ouvrit l'écrin. Elle entrouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et resta presque subjuguée. Dans la boîte trônait une bague, disons une chevalière, semblable en tout point à celle que portait Drago tout le temps mais dans une version plus féminine et plus raffinée. Le bijou était plus fin, les dessins dessus également mais il n'en était pas moins sublime.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« J'ai lancé un sortilège sur cette bague et sur la mienne. Si tu l'as toujours à ton doigt, elle enregistrera toutes tes réactions et quand ton pouls s'accélèrera et qu'elle interprètera ça comme un danger pour toi, la mienne se mettra à briller. »

« C'est moi qui lance les sortilèges normalement, toi tu es celui qui fait des potions. »

« Ne sois pas désobligeante. »

Elle lui tira la langue, mutine, avant de reprendre.

« Tu sauras quand je suis en danger ? Mais je peux me défendre seule tu sais ? »

« Je n'en doute absolument pas, tu me l'as souvent prouvé. Tu es une combattante et j'avoue sans honte que je ne fais pas le poids face à toi, mais je tiens à en être informé si tu es en danger, histoire de pouvoir rappliquer. »

« Je l'adore. »

Drago prit les devants et se saisit de la bague qu'il fit glisser à son annulaire, le même que celui auquel il portait la sienne.

« Tu sais que mon père m'enverrait directement en enfer pour oser te faire porter les armoiries des Malefoy sans que tu en sois une ? »

« Tu sais que ton père peut aller gentiment se faire voir ? »

Drago se mit à rire, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je sais. Je n'accorde plus aucune importance à ce qu'il dit. »

« Bien. Ça m'arrange.

Elle caressa sa joue et se blottit contre lui, essayant de calmer les légers tremblements qu'il avait dès que le sujet de son paternel était évoqué, même vaguement.

Hermione se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

« J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. Joyeux Noël. »

Drago saisit ce qu'elle lui tendait, à savoir un paquet rectangulaire et plutôt fin. Il le secoua, comme s'il pouvait deviner ce que c'était rien qu'au bruit, et déchira impatiemment le papier kraft qui l'enveloppait.

Hermione le couvait d'un regard presque maternel et guettait la moindre réaction. Elle vit en premier lieu une lueur interrogative dans son regard, avant de laisser place à ce pétillement qu'il avait quand il était ému mais qu'il se refusait de pleurer. Parce qu'un Malefoy, ça ne pleure pas, aurait-il dit. Il leva ses yeux vers elle, ses yeux d'un gris perle très doux qu'elle n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion de voir.

« Comment tu … »

« Au Square Grimmaurd. Tu sais, c'est l'ancienne maison des Black et Harry n'a jamais eu le courage de vider le grenier parce que ça lui rappelle trop Sirius. J'y suis allée l'autre jour et en rangeant j'ai trouvé cette photo. Je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé l'avoir. »

Drago avait de nouveau baissé les yeux sur la photo animée qui trônait dans ce cadre en bois clair. Il passa ses doigts dessus et afficha un sourire nostalgique. Sur cette photo, Narcissa Malefoy, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, caressait tendrement son ventre pendant qu'à ses côtés, Lucius Malefoy, dégageant une élégance qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais connue, regardait l'objectif avec l'air fier de ces hommes qui vont enfin être père.

« Je me rends compte que même avant que je naisse, mon père faisait tout le temps la gueule. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Bon d'accord, il n'a pas une mine qui inspire la confiance mais il est fier. Regarde sa main sur le ventre de ta mère et son sourire, peut-être un peu pincé. Il te protège. »

« Ouais. Il m'a protégé jusqu'à mes onze ans, après c'est un peu parti en vrille. »

Hermione eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation.

Drago défit les crochets sur l'arrière du cadre pour en sortir la photo et la tourner. En bas à gauche il était écrit « _Narcissa et Lucius, 4 juin 1980, Wiltshire._ »

« Je reconnais les lieux. C'est l'arrière-cour du château où vivaient mes grands-parents maternels. Il est à l'abandon maintenant mais il est à quelques encablures de notre Manoir. J'adorais y aller quand j'étais petit. Ma grand-mère Druella avait des serres immenses où elle plantait des fleurs rares et magiques. Il y avait une variété de pivoines qui ne fanaient jamais et j'en cueillais toujours une pour ma mère quand je venais. »

Attendrie, Hermione venait de se mettre tout contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille et sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Elle l'écoutait parler de ses souvenirs, fixant tous les deux la photo.

« Ça me fait bizarre de voir cette photo. En fait, elle représente tellement bien mes parents. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas fait un mariage d'amour et que je ne suis certainement venu au monde que par simple nécessité de continuer la lignée des Malefoy mais j'ai toujours été persuadé qu'il s'était développé une tendresse entre eux. Pas de l'amour, mais disons une affection particulière. »

« De l'attachement ? »

« Oui. À force de vivre ensemble ils ont dû finir par s'apprécier et avoir des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour à proprement parler. Tu sais, si j'avais peur de foirer avec toi c'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu de modèle. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père embrasser tendrement ma mère ou bien ma mère sourire comme une bienheureuse en voyant mon père après quelques jours d'absence. J'ai découvert l'amour tout seul. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu d'exemple, tu t'en sors plutôt bien. »

« Tu trouves ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Je t'ai dit que je me contenterai d'une relation imparfaite tant que tu es le seul homme dans ma vie et que je suis la seule femme dans la tienne. Qu'importe si tu oublies la date de notre premier baiser ou si tu ne m'offres pas des fleurs à chaque Saint Valentin. Je veux être avec toi, c'est tout. »

Drago embrassa les cheveux Hermione avec tendresse. La brune était sur un nuage, les papillons voletant dans son estomac, auprès de cet homme qui avait grandi trop vite, de cet homme qui retrouvait l'innocence qui lui avait été volée lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Allez, viens. »

Elle prit sa main et retourna avec lui dans le salon, au milieu de ce qui était sa famille de substitution depuis ses onze ans et qui était celle de Drago depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu léger mais avec quelques éléments clés.** Alors non, **il n'y a pas eu de coup d'éclat à la sauce Weasley** , même de la part de Ron. Ici j'en ai fait quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit et de tolérant. Pour moi les Weasley sont ainsi. **Ouverts d'esprit, généreux et pas ancrés dans le passé** , surtout depuis la perte de Fred comme je l'ai écrit.

Et **quelques petits aveux de Drago** au sujet de ses parents et pourquoi il avait peur de se lancer avec Hermione. C'est difficile de se forger seul. **Petit chat, qui a envie de lui faire un câlin de Noël ?** :D

Sinon pour le prochain chapitre ... **Changement d'ambiance total** ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus mais ... bref, ça va changer (a).

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**

PS : Hier j'ai publié un OS qui n'est pas du tout dans la fandom Harry Potter mais dans celle de la série The Flash. Un Snowbarry, pour celles/ceux qui connaissent/aiment. Il s'appelle "Papa, raconte-moi une histoire". Si ça vous tente ... Il vous attend sur mon profil FF :)


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonsoir !** Vous allez bien ?

Je pense que la note d'auteure ne sera pas longue aujourd'hui (une fois n'est pas coutume). Je veux juste **vous remercier** pour deux choses. D'abord, **TEQCP est mon histoire la plus reviewée** et j'en suis folle de joie. Même si **Tu respires comme je mens** est importante pour moi - et qu'elle le sera toujours - celle-ci a une place plus particulière. Et ensuite, **on approche des 200 reviews** par la même occasion, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire ... On approche aussi doucement de la fin (25 chapitres au total + l'épilogue) mais **il paraît que je garde au chaud quelques petits OS bonus** (a).

 **Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.** J'avais annoncé un changement d'ambiance ... je vous laisse juger par vous-même. **Le titre du chapitre parle de lui-même.**

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Satan lui-même se déguise en ange de lumière**

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis la reprise des cours après les vacances de Noël.

Certains Serpentard affirmaient que leur directeur de maison était très différent depuis la rentrée et les Gryffondor ne pouvaient qu'approuver, tout comme les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle.

Alors que les membres du Club de Duel attendaient d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir que leurs deux professeurs daignent arriver, les conversations tournaient toutes autour des mêmes sujets.

« Pendant notre ronde l'autre soir, on a vu le professeur Malefoy sortir de l'appartement du professeur Granger. » confia la préfète de Serdaigle, ses dires confirmés par son binôme.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que Malefoy est si … bizarre. »

« Ouais. L'autre jour il a rigolé pendant un cours. »

« Et il n'a même pas enlevé de points à Gryffondor quand Evan a fait exploser son chaudron. »

« Même Granger est trop bizarre. Elle est un peu dans la lune pendant ses cours, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Tout le monde approuva et le seul qui ne prenait pas part aux ragots c'était Teddy Lupin, adossé contre le mur, une jambe repliée, espérant que personne ne lui demande son avis. Mais c'était loupé.

« Hey Teddy ! Peut-être que tu sais quelque chose toi. »

« À propos de ? » s'enquit le jeune Poufsouffle, faisant comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait.

« À propos du professeur Malefoy et du professeur Granger. »

« Comment veux-tu que je sache quoi que ce soit ? »

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que ton parrain c'est Harry Potter et que le professeur Granger est sa meilleure amie. »

Teddy se maudit silencieusement d'avoir un jour avoué à demi-mots qu'il était le filleul d'Harry Potter.

Il haussa les épaules tout en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

« Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pas mon problème. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant. »

« Parce que les histoires d'amour entre professeurs sont bien plus drôles et intéressantes que celles entre les élèves. En plus, il paraît que Granger et Malefoy se détestaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. »

« Même au début de l'année ! Ils ne se parlaient presque pas et quand ils le faisaient c'était pour se dire des méchancetés. »

L'esprit de Teddy divagua et les voix de ses camarades ne devinrent à ses oreilles plus qu'un lointain bourdonnement. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait entre Hermione et Drago et même si personne ne lui avait dit de ne pas en parler, il était suffisamment bien élevé pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Premièrement pour que ses professeurs gardent un minimum d'intégrité et d'importance aux yeux de leurs élèves et deuxièmement parce que, tout simplement, cela ne les regardait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu des vacances de Noël c'est qu'Hermione, qu'il connaissait depuis le berceau, n'avait jamais paru aussi heureuse et épanouie que depuis que son professeur de potions avait débarqué à l'improviste au Square Grimmaurd.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le réveil moldu d'Hermione sonnait pour la troisième fois et elle l'entendit finalement. Elle jeta son bras sur la droite pour l'éteindre, tâtonnant à la recherche du bouton off. La sonnerie stridente résonnait dans toute la chambre et un grognement d'ours vint s'ajouter.

« Par Salazar, Granger, éteins ce truc infâme ! »

Drago se saisit de son oreiller et l'aplatit sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre cet affreux bruit. La jeune femme finit par appuyer sur le bon bouton et l'éteindre définitivement. Elle tourna la tête, la remit droite, ferma les yeux, et deux secondes après elle les ouvrit en catastrophe.

« MERDE, DRAGO ! Debout ! »

Elle bondit hors du lit en tirant la couette, faisant se recroqueviller l'homme sur lui-même.

« Mais merde à la fin ! Tu ne connais pas les réveils en douceur ?! »

« Il est huit heures quarante-cinq, Drago, le Club commence dans un quart d'heure. »

Drago souffla un bon coup et retira l'oreiller. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda son Hermione courir dans tous les sens, en culotte, visiblement à la recherche d'une tenue décente. Admiratif, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en se mordant la lèvre, se délectant du spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore couché ? »

« Je te regarde. Tu es belle. »

Son soutien-gorge à la main, Hermione se stoppa net et fit lentement volte-face vers lui avec un large sourire.

« Tu sais que tu m'énerves ? »

« Je te dis que tu es belle et je t'énerve ? Je ne comprendrai donc jamais les femmes ! » se plaignit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière.

« Non ! »

Hermione grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur Drago.

« On est en retard, je m'affole, tu traînes nonchalamment et tu glisses un petit mot, comme ça, innocemment, qui fait que je ne peux même plus t'en vouloir. »

Elle colla sa poitrine à son torse et l'embrassa longtemps.

« Mais les élèves ne vont pas nous attendre éternellement. »

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain une fois tous ses vêtements en main.

Frustré, Drago sortit du lit en caleçon et entra dans la salle de bain alors qu'Hermione venait de se glisser dans la cabine de douche.

« Hermione Granger, vous êtes accusée d'aguichage ostentatoire et d'abandon de poste, ce qui est sévèrement puni par la loi. Le Magenmagot vous prie de bien vouloir comparaître pour vous défendre ! »

« Désolé monsieur le juge, mais ma responsabilité en tant que professeur est nettement plus importante que la libido de mon petit ami. »

« Vous croyez ? Peut-être que le petit ami en question pourrait vous faire changer d'avis et ainsi vous éviter une condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban ? »

« Il peut toujours essayer, s'il se sent capable de le faire en moins de dix minutes. »

« Miss Granger, vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'un être humain excité peut faire en dix minutes. »

L'être humain excité en question pénétra dans la cabine de douche en silence et colla son corps nu à celui d'Hermione, dos à lui, qui ne réprima pas le cri de surprise sorti de sa bouche.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau mouillée de son épaule et glissa sa bouche de son épaule droite à la gauche, revenant jusqu'à sa nuque. Il mordilla sa peau fine, appuyant son érection grandissante contre ses fesses. Hermione se cambra en soupirant de plaisir.

Ses mains appuyées sur la paroi de la douche, elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester debout même si ses jambes tremblaient. Elle sentit deux grandes mains aventureuses se promener sur ses côtes avant de passer sur son ventre qu'elles caressèrent avec amour, jusqu'à venir empoigner doucement ses seins gonflés de plaisir. Drago massait doucement sa poitrine, Hermione laissa aller sa tête en arrière, ses yeux fermés et sa respiration saccadée.

Elle sentit la main droite de Drago quitter sa poitrine pour descendre plus au sud, avant de sentir son doigt caresser avec douceur son bouton de plaisir. Des fourmillements se firent sentir dans le bas de son ventre puis dans tout le reste de son corps. Au fil de ses caresses, elle sentait une agréable chaleur envelopper tout son corps et son esprit. Drago était doué avec ses mains et c'était un fait avéré. Il accéléra son mouvement circulaire sur son clitoris et sa respiration s'emballa. Elle sentit l'orgasme poindre et quand il explosa dans son corps, elle gémit ouvertement de plaisir tout en tendant son bras vers l'arrière pour attraper la nuque de Drago et le serrer contre elle.

Les jambes fébriles, elle trouva malgré tout la force de se tourner et de faire face à Drago qui affichait le sourire le plus narquois qui soit.

« Un point pour moi. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« Tu penses qu'on va en rester là ? » s'enquit-elle alors que ses mains descendaient sur son torse fin, ses doigts s'attardant sur le moindre relief.

« On pourrait. Tu sais, il ne doit plus rester que six minutes là. »

« Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'un être humain excité peut faire en six minutes. » le singea-t-elle avec un claquement de langue.

Les yeux plissés, Drago se mit à sourire.

La petite main droite d'Hermione descendit sur la virilité de son partenaire tandis que la gauche était partie se loger dans la crinière peroxydée trempée. Elle empoigna l'érection de Drago et entama de doux va-et-vient tout en scrutant les moindres de ses réactions. Elle voyait ses pupilles tenter de se fermer sous le plaisir mais c'était comme s'il luttait et qu'il refusait que ses yeux ne se ferment.

C'était le cas. Drago luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et se délecter des moindres ressentis d'Hermione pendant qu'elle lui administrait ces caresses. Il l'avait titillée, il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Lorsqu'il sentit sa main s'affoler et entamer des mouvements plus rapides, il soupira de plaisir et essaya de calmer ses suffocations. La chaleur de l'eau compilée à ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire commençait à lui donner le tournis.

Alors qu'elle s'activait encore plus, Drago l'embrassa dans ce qui semblait être un geste presque urgent et lui dégagea sa main pour éviter d'exploser tout de suite. Hermione comprit qu'il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses avant de laisser l'orgasme le submerger dans sa main.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et remonta sa cuisse sur la hanche de son amant pour lui faciliter la tâche. Drago, une main appuyée contre le mur et l'autre sous la cuisse d'Hermione, entra en elle avec une infinie douceur.

Il intima alors des mouvements de bassin secs, son visage enfoui dans la nuque d'Hermione. Il s'enivrait de son odeur corporelle naturelle si douce, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper. Elle murmurait son prénom entre deux gémissements et il adorait ça. Il se sentait désiré, aimé, chéri, et Hermione pouvait penser la même chose. À l'unisson, ils explosèrent dans un orgasme synchronisé et tonitruant, se retrouvant pantelants l'un comme l'autre.

Sa tête appuyée contre la paroi de la douche, Hermione essayait de retrouver une respiration normale tandis que Drago déposait des baisers semblables à des caresses dans son cou.

Les mains de la jeune femme caressaient le dos du blond du bout des doigts, et elle murmura du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Et elle entendit répondre, d'une voix certes un peu fatiguée mais pleine de sincérité :

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime aussi. »

xxxxxxxxxx

Les participants au Club de Duel les plus téméraires étaient sur le point de s'en aller quand ils aperçurent la silhouette de leur professeur de potions à l'angle du couloir, sa cape noire lui donnant une allure de chauve-souris. Il pressait le pas, leur professeur de sortilèges à ses talons, et parcourut la totalité du couloir en très peu d'enjambées, arrivant à hauteur des élèves qui, pour certains, soupiraient de mécontentement.

« Perkins, la prochaine fois que je vous entends souffler, vous irez nourrir les sombrals avec le garde-chasse pendant deux semaines. »

Il ouvrit la salle à la volée et laissa les élèves entrer les uns derrière les autres. Il arracha un sourire à Teddy qui baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas tellement que ses camarades le voient comme le fayot de service.

« Deux Serpentard et deux Gryffondor sur l'estrade, ne vous battez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! » tonna Drago d'une voix puissante et grave, pour couvrir le brouhaha de ses élèves.

« Deux S… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione. « On n'a pas discuté de ça. »

« Chut. Laisse-moi faire. »

« Pardon ? »

« 'Mione, fais-moi confiance une fois dans ta vie. »

« Comme si je ne te faisais pas confiance habituellement. J'ai l'impression que nous ne vivons pas la même histoire. »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux et pressa ses élèves en tapant des mains. Il désigna d'office les élèves puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, et monta également sur l'estrade, côté vert et argent, alors qu'Hermione faisait de même du côté rouge et or.

« Hum, par Salazar, Thomas, reprenez un peu de contenance et respirez ! Vous êtes rouge comme une beuglante. »

Le dénommé Thomas inspira un grand coup et bomba le torse en fier Serpentard. Son directeur fut content de sa reprise de contenance et vint se placer entre les deux binômes.

« Bien. Un duel, comme son nom l'indique, consiste en l'affrontement de deux personnes mais comme nous sommes un peu anti-conformistes et que si vous restez ancrés dans vos acquis vous allez très vite vous ennuyer, nous allons passer à une étape supérieure … Montgomery, si je vous reprends à faire des gestes obscènes de ce genre, ce sera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Le susnommé sembla avoir un rire moqueur mais Hermione lui lança un regard suffisamment noir pour qu'il se calme.

« Thomas, Parker, vous affronterez Montgomery et Lincoln dans un deux contre deux. Les règles sont toujours les mêmes, à force, vous les connaissez. Le tout est de rester vigilant et à l'affut du moindre sort qui, maintenant, peut venir de deux personnes différentes. »

Légèrement craintive quant à l'issu de ce duel, Hermione descendit de l'estrade en essayant d'avoir à la fois confiance en ses élèves et en Drago. Après tout, ce dernier était un adulte consentant. Et à sa grande surprise, le duel se révéla être un grand succès. Ils en sortirent tous indemnes sauf Montgomery qui récolta un sourcil brûlé qu'Hermione fit repousser avec un sortilège.

La suite de la séance se déroula sans incident particulier. Les élèves étaient toujours aussi enthousiastes et volontaires, toujours dans le respect des règles et de l'adversaire. Ils n'hésitaient pas à prendre un peu de risques, à utiliser des sorts qu'ils ne maîtrisaient parfois pas très bien mais qui ne demandaient qu'à être perfectionnés. Les filles étaient toujours un peu réticentes au début mais, au final, elles s'avéraient être bien plus teigneuses et mauvaises que les garçons.

Le dernier quatuor à monter sur l'estrade fut composé de Teddy et un autre Poufsouffle dont le jeune garçon était proche, face à deux Serpentard qu'Hermione savait très bagarreurs. Elle coula vers son homologue de potions un regard inquiet auquel il répondit par un sourire réconfortant. Elle était inquiète pour Teddy malgré tout.

La main serrée sur sa baguette, Teddy avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Même si ses précédents duels au Club avaient été un succès, il était toujours nerveux en montant sur cette estrade. Et là, se retrouver en face de ces deux gorilles de Serpentard ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. À côté de lui, son ami Ernie lui assena un léger coup de coude en lui assurant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Teddy reprit confiance et ses cheveux se fixèrent sur un bleu vif. Il tendit sa baguette vers ses opposants et aux commandements du professeur Malefoy, le duel commença.

Teddy se défendait honorablement. Les Serpentard avaient un peu le monopole de l'attaque alors les deux Poufsouffle passaient plus de temps à se défendre qu'à attaquer mais il n'empêche qu'ils eurent l'occasion de lancer un ou deux sorts bien maîtrisés. Mais la situation vacilla rapidement. Alors que Teddy perdait un peu de vigilance sur lui-même car trop occupé à protéger son binôme, le Serpentard d'en face lui lança un sort d'aveuglement qui lui brouilla la vue et l'empêcha d'avoir des repères corrects.

« _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_ » hurla le Serpentard à plusieurs reprises.

Teddy se retrouva aussi dans un état comateux profond et tomba en arrière sans pouvoir retenir son poids dans la chute. Hermione bondit sur l'estrade et se rua sur Teddy. Elle s'agenouilla, souleva la tête du garçon pour la faire reposer sur ses cuisses et, pointant sa baguette sur lui, prononça un _Enervatum_ pour lui faire retrouver connaissance. L'instant lui parut durer des heures. Tremblante, elle entendait à peine Drago qui sermonnait le Serpentard d'une voix forte et grave.

Teddy papillonna rapidement des yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Il tenta bien de se redresser mais son corps lui semblait peser une tonne. Comme ankylosé, il se laissa retomber sur les genoux d'Hermione qui pleurait presque.

« Teddy … Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Hermione, faisant fi du ton professoral qu'elle devait adopter avec un élève. Là, elle parlait au filleul d'Harry, pas à l'élève.

« Je … Wahou. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. »

« C'est normal, c'est le contre-coup. On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Teddy grimaça.

« C'est obligé ? »

« Oui jeune homme, je ne tolèrerai aucune résistance. Hannah doit vérifier si tout va bien. »

Le garçon souffla, mais ne râla pas plus longtemps. Hermione appela le préfet des Poufsouffle et le chargea de conduire Teddy à l'infirmerie, d'expliquer à l'infirmière ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'elle s'occupe de vérifier si tout allait bien.

Une fois les deux élèves dehors, elle bondit sur ses pieds et fonça vers le Serpentard qui avait jeté les sorts à Teddy.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?! Lâche-moi toi ! »

Elle sentait Drago la tirer doucement par le poignet en lui disant de se calmer. Elle se dégagea vivement de sa prise et menaça l'élève de l'index.

« Monsieur Malefoy et moi nous nous évertuons à vous apprendre des choses, vous fixer des limites, nous avons à cœur de vous apprendre les rudiments du combat et il faut toujours qu'il y ait dans le lot des imbéciles qui font tout le contraire de ce qu'on leur apprend ! C'était quoi, votre but ? Assommer Ted ? Le tuer, peut-être ? »

La pièce entière se mit à chuchoter. Hermione se doutait bien qu'elle était le sujet des murmures mais peu importait, il fallait que ce Serpentard de malheur prenne conscience de la portée de ses actes.

« RÉPONDEZ, NOM D'UNE CHOUETTE ! »

« Pardon professeur Granger, je … je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Lupin, j'vous jure ! »

« Vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de mal ? N'êtes-vous pas au courant que plusieurs _Stupéfix_ à la suite peuvent être fatal pour la personne recevant le sort ?! »

« Je … Non, je ne savais pas. »

Le Serpentard en faute ne semblait pas concerné outre-mesure. Hermione voyait bien qu'il se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire et qu'il jetait de temps à autres des regards à ses camarades. Son air fier l'exaspérait grandement et savoir que Teddy, fragile comme il était, aurait pu trépasser sous l'enchaînement de sorts la rendait malade.

« Votre erreur coûtera cinquante points à Serpentard et vous irez en retenue avec moi pendant trois semaines. »

« Hermione … » tempéra Drago. « Il n'a pas fait exprès, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à T… »

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme à ses côtés et le fusilla du regard. Hermione était encore apeurée et stressée, elle sentait une chaleur dérangeante envahir tout son corps et même lui était en train de l'agacer.

« Toi, mêle-toi de tes affaires. Si tu savais tenir tes élèves, leur inculquer autre chose que des conneries et les punir quand ils abusent, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu vois très bien où je veux en venir ! » s'impatienta-t-elle, les joues rougies. « Avec votre dédain des règles et votre provocation, c'était sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre ça allait déraper. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de tenir tes Serpentard de malheur maintenant avant qu'un autre élève ne soit blessé ! »

Hermione sauta de l'estrade et quitta la pièce en courant pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, laissant sur place un Drago vexé et en colère. De quel droit l'en tenait-elle responsable des agissements de son élève ? Le Serpentard incriminé était aussi intelligent qu'une cruche vide et c'était presque évident qu'il agissait pour se faire remarquer et essayer de gagner le duel, sans une quelconque volonté de blesser son adversaire.

Drago releva le menton et désigna la porte d'un signe de tête.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la séance est terminée. Veuillez ne pas traîner dans les couloirs en attendant votre prochain cours. »

Les élèves sortirent silencieusement, chuchotant sur les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu, tandis que le Serpentard responsable de l'état de Teddy s'approchait de son professeur de potions.

« Professeur Malefoy ? »

« C'était un acte irresponsable, Turner. Je ne partage pas l'opinion du professeur Granger mais ce n'en était pas moins dangereux. Je ne rendrai pas les points à Serpentard et vous effectuerez votre retenue comme elle vous l'a demandé. Maintenant sortez. »

Renfrogné, le jeune garçon sortit de la salle en trainant des pieds.

xxxxxxxxxx

« Vous l'avez suffisamment blessé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, monsieur. Le professeur Granger a lancé le contre-sort quelques secondes après que Lupin soit tombé à la renverse. »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de le tuer ! Je vous ai demandé de suffisamment l'amocher et je souhaite avoir une réponse. »

« Je crois. Il avait l'air sonné quand il est parti à l'infirmerie. »

« L'infirmerie ? »

« Oui, le professeur Granger a tenu à ce qu'un préfet l'emmène à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait quand même l'air mal en point. »

L'homme se frotta les mains, comme un prédateur, avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Monsieur, ma maison a écopé de cinquante points en moins et je suis en retenue pour trois semaines à cause de ça ! »

« Depuis quand vous vous souciez de votre comportement, Turner ? »

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester en retenue le soir avec le professeur Granger ! »

« Cessez de geindre ! Je vous ai promis des Optimal dans ma matière à chaque devoir pour faire ce que vous avez fait, n'est-ce pas une compensation suffisante ? »

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant d'hausser les épaules.

« M'ouais. »

« Filez. Vous avez cours de botanique et là, je ne peux pas vous promettre des bonnes notes. »

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva en courant à l'infirmerie, elle vit quelques Poufsouffle au chevet de Teddy et Hannah qui, à son bureau, préparait une potion. Elle trottina jusqu'à elle, non sans avoir lancé un regard à Teddy, et essaya de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur le bureau de l'infirmière.

« Est-ce qu'il … qu'il va … bien ? » s'enquit-elle, essoufflée.

« Il se porte comme un charme, Hermione. Tu as lancé le contre-sort à temps. Avec son gabarit chétif et fragile, Merlin sait ce que les effets auraient pu être. »

« Je te jure, si je n'avais pas été professeur je lui aurais fait la tête au carré à ce mioche ! »

« Calme-toi, Hermione. Ted va bien et rien de grave n'est arrivé, tout est bien qui finit bien. »

« Il n'empêche que ces Serpentard sont irresponsables. »

Hermione souffla un peu et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas été tendre, que ce soit envers le Serpentard en faute qu'envers Drago, mais sa peur avait parlé pour elle. Elle connaissait Teddy depuis le berceau et à la mort de Remus et Tonks, avec Ron et Harry ils s'étaient promis de veiller sur lui aussi bien que ses parents l'auraient fait. Alors en l'ayant comme élève, Hermione se devait de garder un œil sur lui à Poudlard. Le voir ainsi en position de faiblesse sous le joug d'un Serpentard deux fois plus costaud que lui l'avait mis hors d'elle.

Plus calme, elle s'approcha du lit de Teddy et ses camarades eurent le bon goût de s'éloigner.

« Comment tu te sens, Teddy ? »

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête. » répondit-il en se redressant. « J'ai mal partout, comme si j'avais été piétiné par un centaure. Mais à part ça, ça va. Ce soir je pourrais sortir. »

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain tu seras en pleine forme. »

Souriante, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et dégagea de son front des mèches bleues qui y étaient collées à cause de la transpiration.

« On est obligé de dire à parrain ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione décela un peu de crainte dans la voix du garçon.

« Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix, Teddy, il doit être au courant. »

« Mais il va s'inquiéter et tout. Il va croire plein de trucs alors que ce n'était qu'un accident. »

Un point pour Teddy Lupin concernant le caractère inquiet de nature d'Harry.

« Bon, pour l'instant ça restera entre nous si tu le souhaites. Mais j'aimerais te poser une question. As-tu des antécédents avec le garçon qui t'a lancé ce sort ? »

« Turner ? Bof, non, pas spécialement. Enfin tu sais bien que les Serpentard détestent à peu près tout le monde et se moquent sans arrêt des Poufsouffle. Turner n'est pas le plus foudroyant mais il n'est pas le dernier pour nous tourner en ridicule. »

« Mais il n'avait pas de raison de t'en vouloir personnellement ? »

« Non. Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne cherche pas les ennuis et que je ne les attire pas … »

« Tu auras au moins hérité ça de ta mère plutôt que de ton père. »

Teddy eut un petit rire. Son parrain lui avait raconté des tas d'histoires sur les Maraudeurs et il savait que son père, qui était malgré tout le plus discret des quatre, faisait toujours partie des coups fourrés.

« C'était un accident, Hermione, ne te bile pas. »

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de me faire du souci pour toi. »

Teddy fit une petite moue résignée avant de rire un peu. Hermione se leva dans l'intention de quitter la pièce mais le jeune garçon attrapa son poignet.

« Hermione … »

« Oui ? »

« Mes amis m'ont dit que tu avais crié sur Dr… le professeur Malefoy. » se reprit Teddy. « Il n'y est pour rien. »

Hermione soupira avec un petit sourire.

« Je sais. J'étais inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. »

« Tu sais, les rivalités entre les maisons existent toujours mais le professeur Malefoy n'a pas à trinquer juste parce que les Serpentard sont des idiots. »

« Tu as raison. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en s'éloignant, mais revint une seconde sur ses pas.

« Tu peux l'appeler Drago, entre nous. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil taquin avant de s'avancer dans le couloir.

La tête baissée, réfléchissant à comment elle allait se rattraper auprès de Drago pour lui avoir si injustement crié dessus, elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un et, tout en se confondant en excuses, elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux azurs de Lucas.

« Lucas ! Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Elle lui sourit et constata qu'il souriait lui aussi. Elle ne l'avait pas revu réellement depuis leur rupture et elle était ravie de voir qu'il avait bonne mine.

« Tu étais dans tes pensées ? »

« Tout à fait. En fait je … j'étais à l'infirmerie. Ted Lupin a reçu un mauvais sort et je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. »

« Rien de grave ? » s'enquit le professeur d'arithmancie en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air faussement concerné.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ça aurait pu être pire mais il va bien. Il sera sur pied dès ce soir. »

« Tant mieux. C'est un bon élève ce Lupin, c'est bien que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. »

« Tu sais, c'est le filleul d'Harry. J'ai côtoyé ses parents, je l'ai presque vu naître et c'est important pour moi de veiller sur lui comme ses parents l'auraient fait. »

Lucas acquiesça. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Hermione lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa vie, de ses amis, de ses fréquentations, et donc du lien qu'elle entretenait avec Teddy.

« Il a de la chance de t'avoir. »

Hermione sourit.

« Passe une bonne journée, Lucas. À plus tard. »

Alors qu'elle avait déjà entamé sa marche, elle sentit Lucas lui attraper le poignet.

« Attend un peu, s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son poignet que Lucas serrait un peu trop fermement à son goût. Elle le regarda et fut inquiète de la drôle de lueur qu'avaient pris ses yeux et de ce visage fermé qu'il arborait, lui qui était d'habitude si plein de vie.

« Tu me fais mal, Lucas. »

Le susnommé s'excusa et lâcha le poignet d'Hermione. La brune frotta son articulation légèrement endolorie et observa son vis-à-vis.

« Tu sais, depuis le jour où tu es venue chez moi pour … pour me quitter, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. C'est comme … C'est ridicule, mais tu m'obsèdes Hermione. »

« Lucas, je … »

« Laisse-moi parler. » la coupa-t-il. « Je t'ai dit d'être heureuse avec lui et je le pense mais, par Merlin, tu me hantes ! Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à toi, je ne sais pas quel maléfice tu m'as lancé mais je ne m'en détache pas. »

Mal à l'aise, Hermione se mit à tourner distraitement autour de son doigt la bague offerte par Drago pour Noël. Lucas la vit, mais n'en dit rien pour le moment.

« C'est très embarrassant comme situation, Lucas. On a vécu quelque chose de sympa tous les deux et j'ai réellement apprécié nos moments ensemble mais, je te l'ai dit, avec Drago il y a quelque chose de particulier et de singulier dont je ne peux me défaire. »

« Il t'a demandé en mariage ? »

Interloquée, Hermione suivit le regard de Lucas sur son annulaire et ouvrit la bouche, un peu stupéfaite.

« Oh . Ça ? Non, non non non, pas du tout, c'est juste un cadeau. Nous n'en sommes pas au mariage. »

Elle riait nerveusement mais un rire se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle vit que Lucas serrait les poings et que les jointures étaient devenues blanches tant il serrait fort. Hermione sentit son cœur commencer à s'affoler dans sa poitrine, encore plus quand elle vit la mâchoire de Lucas se contracter.

« Je te sens légèrement tendu, Lucas. Tu sais quoi, je … je vais y aller, hein. On se reverra plus tard et si me revoir te met dans cet état-là alors peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'on évite de se croiser, d'accord ? »

Hermione reculait doucement mais plus elle reculait, plus Lucas s'avançait sur elle. La jeune femme lâcha un cri aigu involontaire quand elle sentit un mur dans son dos. Merde, coincée ! se dit-elle. Sa matière grise se mit à fonctionner à cent à l'heure pour essayer de trouver une solution de repli mais Lucas était beaucoup trop proche d'elle, ses mains appuyées sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête, la retenant presque prisonnière. Elle sentait son souffle s'écraser contre son visage alors qu'elle, respirant à toute allure, manquait de s'étouffer tout en fixant ces yeux bleus féroces qui la transperçaient.

« On se croisera toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Hermione déglutit péniblement et ramassa tout son courage de Gryffondor pour lui tenir tête et ne pas paniquer plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Lucas. »

« Tu ne prends pas les décisions pour moi, petite traînée. »

Petite traînée ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle le double maléfique de cet homme charmant qu'elle avait côtoyé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lucas ? Je ne pense pas mériter un tel surnom, tu … »

« Ah oui ? Comment tu qualifierais une femme qui sort avec un homme et qui le largue pour un autre avec qui elle se met en couple dans l'instant, sans compassion pour le premier homme ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Lucas … »

Hermione était effrayée. La sueur perlait sur son front et Lucas s'était rapproché d'elle de façon à comprimer son torse contre sa poitrine. Le souffle presque coupé, elle craignait dangereusement la suite des événements dans ce couloir désert.

« Flanker ! Lâche-la ou tu vas te prendre un sort si violent en pleine tronche que ta propre mère aura du mal à te reconnaître. »

Au bout du couloir, la baguette pointée vers eux, Hermione aperçut la silhouette de Drago qui s'approchait, toujours en position d'attaque. Lucas mit du temps avant de se reculer en levant les mains, comme innocent.

« Il est là, le super héros. Tu arrives à temps pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse. »

La voix de Lucas était à la fois douce et provocatrice. Hermione le vit défier Drago du regard tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de reprendre une contenance. Cela dit, elle remerciait le ciel, Merlin, Dieu, tous les Fondateurs et n'importe qui d'autre d'avoir mis Drago sur son chemin à ce moment-là.

« On ne vas pas se battre, Flanker. » tempéra Drago une fois à une hauteur convenable.

« C'est pourtant très tentant. » relança Lucas.

Le blond s'assura du regard qu'Hermione allait bien, cette dernière glissant discrètement sa main sur sa baguette pour pouvoir riposter.

« Tu les as à l'envers parce que tu n'as pas su garder Hermione, on a compris, tu ne vas pas nous sortir la complainte de l'amant largué pendant toute l'année, ça risque de devenir rengaine à force. Maintenant on va tous agir comme des adultes responsables et s'ignorer royalement, tu en penses quoi ? »

« C'est beaucoup moins tentant que de se battre, Malefoy. »

« Peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie de te rendre à l'état de bouse d'hippogriffe, Flanker. Range cette baguette. »

Drago était maintenant à tout juste un mètre de Lucas, chacun ayant sa baguette pointée sur l'autre. À peint Lucas eut-il prononcé la première syllabe d'un Stupéfix qu'Hermione prit les devants.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

La baguette de Lucas vola directement dans sa main et le professeur la regarda, sidéré. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que la riposte vienne d'elle. Il se mit finalement à rire, un rire qu'Hermione compara facilement au rire délirant qu'avait Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Ils sont mignons, tous les deux ! La belle sauve son prince de l'attaque du grand méchant. Bravo ! »

« Ecoute, Lucas, c'est bête et puéril d'en arriver là pour de stupides histoires de cœur. Je pense que nous sommes tous les trois suffisamment adultes et responsables pour ne pas nous quereller pour ça. Laissons ce genre d'embrouilles à des gamins de quinze ans. »

« Oh mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça, Hermione. »

« Comment ça ? » releva-t-elle.

« Si ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul, je m'en serais remis ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas irremplaçable. C'est de sa faute, à lui. »

Le regard noir, Lucas pointa du doigt Drago qui avait été rejoint par Hermione, droite comme un piquet à ses côtés.

« Moi ? » reprit Drago. « Flanker, je ne pensais pas t'obséder à ce point. »

« ARRÊTE ! Merlin, arrête de jouer au con avec moi, Malefoy ! »

« Lucas. » tempéra Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait douce. « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de non-dits dans cette histoire alors si tu voulais bien parler, cela faciliterait grandement les choses. »

Lucas pencha la tête à droite, puis à gauche avant de planter son regard dans les deux personnes lui faisant face. On aurait dit qu'un esprit du mal avait pris possession de son corps.

« Il fallait que tu payes, Malefoy. Oh pas toi directement, puisque tu n'as jamais eu suffisamment de courage pour faire ce qu'on te demandait, mais ton père. Sauf que comme je n'ai pas ce cher Lucius Malefoy sous la main, tu vas payer pour ce qu'il a fait. »

* * *

 **Comment ça, vous me détestez pour ce suspens ?** Pardon ...

C'était **un supplice** quand je répondais à vos reviews de ne rien vous dire le concernant. **Vous étiez beaucoup à l'aimer** , à aimer son comportement avec Hermione, à ne pas vouloir qu'il souffre de la rupture .. **Mais je pense que son cas fait l'unanimité là, non ?** Malgré tout, vous étiez quelques uns à toujours vous méfier de lui, bien vu !

 **Du coup je suis curieuse.** Quelles sont vos théories concernant Lucas ?

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonsoir !** Vous allez bien ?

Moi je suis contente parce que **c'est le printemps** et qu'il s'agit de ma saison préférée. J'ouvre les volets le matin, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et tout fleurit. Bref !

 **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.** Maintenant vous êtes unanimes concernant Lucas, plus personne ne peut se le voir. **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, moi je l'aime bien mon Lucas** ... ahah. On a dépassé les 200 reviews aussi, **merci** du fond du coeur !

Deux petites choses avant de vous laisser avec la suite que vous êtes impatients de lire. Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que **je suis en pleine écriture de ma future fic !** J'avais perdu l'inspiration et la motivation mais c'est revenu et j'ai écrit 8 chapitres déjà. Je peux vous dire que ce sera une **Dramione** (oui, je me suis rendue compte que lorsqu'il s'agit de fiction longue, il n'y a qu'avec eux que je me sente à l'aise pour le moment) et une **post-Poudlard** (oui, encore, je ne jure que par ça :D).

Ensuite, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué à travers mes notes d'auteure qui sont presque aussi longues qu'un chapitre, **j'aime beaucoup parler** et comme j'ai souvent peur de vous gonfler, je me retiens parfois. **J'hésite donc à créer une page Facebook "Damelith" où je pourrais échanger avec vous, vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mon écriture, vous partager des coups de coeur, des photos de la façon dont je m'imagine certains personnages, vous donner des exclus parfois ...** (a) Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si je venais à la créer, vous seriez de la partie ?

Réponse à la review anonyme :  
 **Betameche** : Ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que Lucas n'est pas sain d'esprit, ça c'est certain. Je te laisse avec la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour la relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name. But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game.** (The Rolling Stones)

 _« Lucas. » tempéra Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait douce. « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de non-dits dans cette histoire alors si tu voulais bien parler, cela faciliterait grandement les choses. »_

 _Lucas pencha la tête à droite, puis à gauche avant de planter son regard dans les deux personnes lui faisant face. On aurait dit qu'un esprit du mal avait pris possession de son corps._

 _« Il fallait que tu payes, Malefoy. Oh pas toi directement, puisque tu n'as jamais eu suffisamment de courage pour faire ce qu'on te demandait, mais ton père. Sauf que comme je n'ai pas ce cher Lucius Malefoy sous la main, tu vas payer pour ce qu'il a fait. »_

« Il va falloir être plus précis, Flanker. Parce que des gens qui en ont après mon père, je n'aurais pas assez de mes dix doigts pour les compter. »

Hermione admirait cette faculté qu'avait Drago à être parfaitement détendu et toujours cynique alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Elle, elle serait tellement fort sa main sur sa baguette qu'elle en était devenue moite et elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Lucas au cas où il déciderait d'en venir aux mains ou d'agir sans baguette si sa colère était trop forte.

Leur vis-à-vis n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il arborait toujours ce sourire provocateur et sa mâchoire se contractait frénétiquement. Le silence lui parut durer une éternité avant que Lucas ne se décide à parler.

« Malefoy. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'un nom de famille peut faire la réputation d'un homme, non ? »

« Le nom de mon père ne m'a pas empêché de toujours avoir ce que je voulais ni de faire carrière. Il suffit d'être suffisamment intelligent pour savoir s'en détacher. »

« Toujours est-il que là où tu as étudié en France, personne ne connaissait ton père, c'était plus facile. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Là n'est pas le sujet. » balaya Lucas d'un geste de la main. « Pour être embauché ici j'ai dû prendre le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, Flanker, mais tu sais quel est mon vrai nom ? »

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, petit malin. »

Lucas sembla s'agacer du comportement de Drago puisqu'il s'approcha encore. Hermione en tremblait presque de les voir si proches l'un de l'autre. Quelques centimètres seulement séparaient leurs visages et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir abdiquer.

« Carrow. »

Une décharge électrique désagréable parcourut le dos d'Hermione.

 _Carrow_.

C'était le nom des ignobles mangemorts qui enseignaient à Poudlard lorsqu'Harry, Ron et elle étaient à la quête des horcruxes. Elle n'eut pas la malchance de les avoir comme professeur mais elle en avait suffisamment entendu parler pour connaître l'étendue de leur méchanceté.

« Carrow ? Comme Alecto et Amycus ? » demanda Drago qui n'en menait pas large non plus mais qui gardait le menton fièrement levé.

« Exactement. Amycus est mon père. Et oui, il avait un fils et vu ta tête, tu n'étais pas au courant. »

« Non. Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que les Carrow aient pu se reproduire. »

Lucas empoigna Drago par la gorge en serrant légèrement sa prise, suffisamment pour faire tousser le blond.

« Tu as l'arrogance de ton père, Malefoy, j'ai l'impression de le voir devant moi. C'est insupportable. »

« Lucas, lâche-le ! » tempêta Hermione en agrippant le poignet de l'homme.

« Ferme-là un peu toi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! »

« Ecoute-moi Flanker, je ne suis pas mon père. » articula péniblement Drago avec une voix étouffée. « Si tu as des comptes à régler avec lui tu peux aller le voir à Azkaban si le cœur t'en dit, je te donne même le numéro de sa cellule. »

Lucas resserra encore plus sa prise sur la gorge de Drago qui suffoquait de plus en plus.

« Je préfère m'en prendre à toi, c'est ce qui fera le plus de mal à ton enfoiré de père. »

« Crache le morceau Flanker, merde ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! »

Lucas relâcha violemment Drago qui tomba en arrière contre le sol froid du couloir. Hermione se précipita sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et quand le blond lui confirma du regard qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé, elle se leva et pointa sa baguette sur Lucas. Elle s'approcha de lui et appuya la pointe de sa baguette sur sa gorge. Pas apeuré pour deux noises, Lucas riait même à voix basse, à la manière d'un dangereux fou.

« Tu vas nous expliquer tout de suite la raison de toute cette mascarade. Si tu ne le fais pas dans la minute, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, je laisse planer le mystère sur lequel je me ferai le plaisir d'utiliser. Ne ris pas comme ça, Lucas, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. »

Relevé, Drago affichait un sourire narquois. Il n'avait jamais réellement vu Hermione en colère et il ne doutait pas de la véracité de ses propos. Elle avait le courage et la spontanéité d'une Gryffondor, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait lui lancer un Doloris. L'Imperium n'aurait aucun effet dans cette situation, tout comme l'Avada Kedavra. Et puis tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid n'était pas dans les capacités d'Hermione, même d'une Hermione énervée.

« Si ton imbécile de père n'a pas été suffisamment malin pour échapper aux Aurors, le mien oui, il avait réussi. Sauf que c'était sans compter sur la légendaire lâcheté de Lucius Malefoy qui, à son procès, a balancé les noms et la localisation de tous les mangemorts qui travaillaient pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'époque. »

Hermione écoutait, sa baguette toujours appuyée contre la jugulaire de Lucas, et Drago en faisait de même, ayant réduit l'espace physique entre eux. Il regardait l'autre d'un air provocateur, pour lui montrer qu'il ne se démontait pas.

« Mon père a donc pris la prison à perpétuité et à l'instant où il a été jugé coupable, je me suis promis de faire justice moi-même et de le venger. J'ai alors monté un groupe avec d'autres enfants de mangemorts que je savais enclin à perpétuer les traditions de nos parents. Et oui, Hermione, il s'agit bien de ce groupe que les Aurors appellent les néo-mangemorts. Potter et sa fine équipe pensaient nous avoir tous arrêtés mais visiblement, certains ont réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet. »

Comme s'il était fier de lui, un éclat particulier passa dans le regard de Lucas. Hermione et Drago étaient devenus livides.

« Chacun avait des motivations particulières. Moi, je voulais m'attaquer aux Malefoy. À cette famille de poupées blondes peroxydées qui n'avait jamais eu suffisamment de courage pour servir le Lord comme il le fallait. Avec ton père sous les barreaux, Malefoy, tu étais devenu ma cible principale. Mais il fallait que je sois malin et que j'agisse intelligemment. En me faisant embaucher à Poudlard, je pouvais garder un œil sur toi et préparer mon plan. Alors ça a pris du temps mais quand Hermione est arrivée à Poudlard, c'était une aubaine. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en se demandant dans quelle mesure elle avait pu aider Lucas à avancer dans son plan.

« Je suis legilimens, et tu seras ravie d'apprendre qu'on lit en toi comme dans un grimoire, Hermione. J'ai appris plein de choses comme ça, ta relation avec Drago, l'avancée de Potter sur les néo-mangemorts, la fragilité de Ted Lupin … Oui oui, ça a son importance pour la suite. Alors j'ai fait exprès de te séduire pour toucher Malefoy. C'était plus facile que ce que je pensais, tu es très malléable comme fille. »

Hermione était partagée entre la vexation et la colère. Vexée de savoir qu'elle avait été manipulée si facilement et la colère d'apprendre qu'elle était un pion dans une histoire de vengeance entre deux familles.

« C'était tellement jouissif de le savoir triste et malheureux parce que tu lui avais échappé alors que moi, je t'avais rien que pour moi. Tu es comme toutes ces filles qui sont à la recherche du grand amour, tu te laisses facilement avoir par des belles paroles et des gestes tendres. Mais quand Malefoy a repris les commandes et que tu m'as quitté, j'ai su que la partie n'était pas finie, il fallait que j'aille encore plus loin. »

Drago, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début du monologue de Lucas, serrait les dents tellement fort qu'il en avait mal. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de lui sauter à la gorge et de le réduire à l'état de bouillie était qu'il voulait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« L'étape suivante était de te mettre en colère contre lui. Alors quoi de mieux pour ça que de promettre la lune à un benêt de Serpentard pour qu'il fasse du mal à Ted Lupin ? »

« Tu as … C'est toi qui as payé un pauvre gosse pour qu'il assouvisse tes pulsions ?! » s'énerva Hermione, appuyant encore plus l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Oh non, je ne l'ai pas payé, je lui ai juste promis des bonnes notes. Turner est suffisamment creux pour se laisser appâter par la promesse d'une année réussie. »

« Continue. »

« Le but était de faire suffisamment de mal à Lupin pour que tu en veuilles à Malefoy de ne pas savoir tenir ses élèves. Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes, mais apparemment Malefoy t'aime suffisamment pour venir te sauver même quand vous venez de vous disputer. »

Drago appuya sa baguette de l'autre côté de la gorge de Lucas.

« Ton histoire est touchante, Flanker. Mais il est temps que nous réglions ça entre hommes, sans qu'Hermione ne soit un dommage collatéral. Après tout, tout a commencé entre ton père et le mien alors comme nous ne les avons malheureusement pas sous la main, ça va se régler entre toi et moi. »

Le blond plongea sans crier gare sa main dans la cape d'Hermione pour en tirer la baguette de Flanker qu'elle lui avait retiré et la lança à son propriétaire qui se recula et se mit en garde.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

« _Protego_ ! » se défendit Drago.

Les deux hommes s'assaillirent mutuellement sous les yeux impuissants d'Hermione qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre part à l'action. Malheureusement, au moment où elle lançait un Everte Statum pour assommer Lucas et que Drago puisse profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'arrêter, le professeur s'était volatilisé dans un mouvement de cape, laissant les deux amants pantois.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Hermione sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et une autre dans sa gorge. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et sans qu'elle ne puisse les réprimer, elles coulèrent le long de ses joues. La peur, la pression, le stress, l'angoisse, tous ses sentiments retombaient petit à petit et elle ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer.

Oubliant qu'elle l'avait vexé quelques heures plus tôt, Drago prit immédiatement Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. La jeune femme s'imprégnait de cette odeur si familière, calmant peu à peu ses sanglots.

« Je suis là … Calme-toi, il ne te fera pas de mal. »

Elle sentait ses grandes mains caresser son dos d'une manière si protectrice, lui assurant qu'elle était hors de danger tant qu'elle était près de lui.

« On va arrêter ce fumier, Hermione. Pour le mal qu'il t'a fait et pour lui montrer que si les Malefoy ne valent pas grand-chose, les Carrow valent encore moins que ça. »

Il avait pris son visage en coupe, accrochant ses yeux gris à ceux bruns d'Hermione, pourtant encore brillants de larmes. Elle hocha timidement la tête.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas malin de m'en prendre à toi mais j'avais peur. »

« Ça je ne te le fais pas dire. » cingla-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Mais j'étais inquiète pour Teddy, tu sais qu'il est important pour moi. »

« Je le sais, et pour moi aussi il l'est, 'Mione. Malgré tout, nous sommes des cousins éloignés lui et moi. Du sang des Black coule dans mes veines comme dans les siennes et tu sais l'importance que j'apporte à ma famille, alors je ne laisserai jamais personne faire du mal à Teddy. »

La jeune femme se perdit dans la tempête orageuse qui dominait dans les yeux de Drago, sachant très bien qu'elle n'en était pas la cause. Ce regard puissant qui lui était propre, qui le caractérisait et dans lequel elle se sentait bien. Elle savait que rien qu'en plongeant dans ses yeux elle allait être immédiatement apaisée.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu sais, que tu inculques que des mauvaises valeurs à tes élèves. Je sais que c'est faux. Tu es peut-être tyrannique parfois mais ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais professeur. »

« Sommes-nous obligés de régler nos comptes maintenant alors qu'un néo-mangemort en pleine possession de sa magie à cause de moi est en fuite ? »

« Tu as raison. » se raisonna Hermione en secouant la tête, revenant sur Terre. « Il faut que je prévienne Harry. »

« Je vais trouver Flanker, quitte à remuer l'entièreté de l'Angleterre. »

« Non ! » stoppa la brune en attrapant son poignet alors qu'il partait déjà. « Ne te fais pas justice toi-même, ça pourrait mal tourner. Va plutôt prévenir Minerva, qu'elle s'occupe de bloquer l'accès au château et après nous irons avec les Aurors. »

« Ce fumier t'a fait du mal Hermione, tu ne penses pas que je vais attendre sagement que les Aurors l'embarquent ? J'ai confiance en Potter et ses équipes mais c'est après moi que Flanker en a. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup, Drago. Viens. »

Elle se saisit de sa main et ils prirent ensemble la direction du bureau de la directrice. Drago râlait de sa barbe de se faire ainsi mener à la baguette par sa propre petite amie alors qu'à l'extérieur du château il y avait un fils de mangemort en mal de reconnaissance qui voulait sa peau.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais en danger tout à l'heure ? »

« Je passais dans ce couloir par hasard. »

« Prends-moi pour une idiote. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, goguenard.

« Ta bague. »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le bijou à son annulaire et elle se souvint de ce que Drago lui avait dit en la lui offrant. « Quand ton pouls s'accélèrera et qu'elle interprètera ça comme un danger pour toi, la mienne se mettra à briller »

« Quand j'ai paniqué et qu'elle a senti mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, elle a envoyé un signal à la tienne ? »

« C'est ça. J'étais encore dans la salle du Club de Duel en train de ranger le bazar et je l'ai vue briller. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait un problème alors j'ai pris le chemin de l'infirmerie puisque je me doutais bien que tu étais allée voir Teddy et je vous ai vus. Par Salazar, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de lui casser la gueule ! »

La jeune femme sentit la main de Drago serrer la sienne et, du pouce, elle se mit à caresser doucement sa peau pour l'apaiser. Elle sentit aussitôt sa poigne se détendre et les muscles de son visage se décontracter.

« On va l'arrêter, je te le promets. »

Arrêtés devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de McGonagall, Hermione enfonça ses doigts dans la crinière blonde de Drago tout en attrapant ses lèvres. Ils partagèrent un baiser des plus passionnés, des plus urgents, dans lequel l'un comme l'autre fit passer tout son amour et la peur qu'ils avaient eu précédemment.

Ils grimpèrent à grandes enjambées jusqu'au bureau de la directrice dans lequel ils entrèrent en trombe - sans frapper au préalable - avant de se lancer, en même temps, dans des explications de la situation. Ils parlaient fort, en même temps, et Minerva baissa lentement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

« Quelle cacophonie ! » pesta Severus Rogue dans son tableau. « Elle va la mettre en veilleuse un peu, Miss-je-parle-toujours-à-tort-et-à-travers ? »

« Severus, enfin, ne vois-tu pas que nos deux anciens étudiants - les plus brillants soit dit en passant - ont vraisemblablement quelque chose d'important à dire ? » tempéra Albus Dumbledore d'une voix posée, faisant ronchonner le portrait de Rogue.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! » héla Minerva avant de regarder ses deux professeurs. « Que vous arrive-t-il à tous les deux ? … Un après l'autre, je ne comprends rien ! Miss Granger, je vous écoute. »

« Il s'agit de Lucas Flanker, il … il est parti du château mais il est dangereux ! Vous comprenez, c'est un fils de mangemorts ! »

Les sourcils de la directrice se froncèrent.

« Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous me racontez. Rassemblez vos pensées je vous prie. »

« Laisse. » contra Drago alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche. « Minerva. Lucas Flanker s'appelle en réalité Carrow et c'est le fils d'Amycus Carrow. Lui et d'autres enfants de mangemorts ont monté un groupe de résistants à l'autorité en place. Potter et ses Aurors en ont arrêté quelques-uns mais selon les dires de Flanker il y en aurait d'autres, dont lui. On a eu une altercation dans les couloirs tous les trois à l'instant et il est parti. Il faudrait bloquer l'accès au château, que personne ne puisse y entrer. Hermione et moi nous nous occupons du reste. »

La mine de Minerva sembla se décomposer au fil des mots de son interlocuteur. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, ses yeux assombris et ses lèvres pincées. Elle opina du chef en se levant.

« Bien. Je vais bloquer la zone de transplanage sauf pour vous deux. Je vous fais confiance ainsi qu'à monsieur Potter. Arrêtez-moi ce voyou avant que ce ne soit trop tard et que tout ne recommence. »

Drago hocha la tête et invita Hermione à sortir en posant sa main au creux de ses omoplates.

« Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy ? »

D'un même mouvement synchronisé ils se tournèrent vers leur ancienne professeure de métamorphose qui, malgré l'urgence de la situation, souriait.

« Vous êtes très bien assortis tous les deux. » dit-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, contrastant avec l'ambiance pesante.

Les sourires d'Hermione et de Drago s'accordèrent l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Minerva n'avait apparemment pas eu de mal à comprendre la nature de leur relation en un simple regard vers eux. Peut-être était-ce ça, l'évidence ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall avait bloqué toute la zone de transplanage de Poudlard et avait choisi de garder pour elle ce que leur avaient dit Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Elle avait suffisamment confiance en ses deux brillants éléments pour savoir qu'ils allaient mener la situation de main de maître. Et puis, il s'agissait là de jeunes adultes récalcitrants à l'autorité, pas d'un mage noir surpuissant qui tenterait de renverser le Ministère de la Magie pour prendre le contrôle de tous les sorciers. Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas alarmer les professeurs ni les élèves, spécifiant seulement que le professeur Flanker avait dû s'absenter pour des raisons personnelles, tout comme les professeurs Granger et Malefoy. Leurs cours respectifs étant suspendus, Poudlard avait résonné de vifs cris de joie.

Au Ministère de la Magie, Hermione et Drago venaient de débarquer comme deux furies. Harry n'étant pas dans son bureau, la brune entraîna Drago avec elle vers la salle de réunion des Aurors. Aucun d'entre eux n'étant dans les couloirs, elle aurait parié tous ses gallions qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette pièce. Elle entra sans frapper, Drago à ses talons.

« Hermione ? Malefoy ? » dit Harry en se levant.

Ils regardèrent tour à tour tous les Aurors qui avaient leurs yeux braqués sur eux - mais surtout sur Drago - et Hermione s'excusa d'un sourire gêné.

« Pardon mais … Harry, on a une piste pour votre affaire de néo-mangemorts. »

« Plus qu'une piste ! » ajouta Drago. « Lucas Flanker, un professeur de Poudlard, il a l'air d'être à la tête du réseau. »

« Lucas ? Comme ton Lucas ? »

« Qui n'est plus mon Lucas, comme tu dis. » précisa Hermione, sentant le blond bouillonner à ses côtés. « Mais oui, ce Lucas-là. »

« Il ne s'appelle pas Flanker mais Carrow. » reprit Drago.

« Comme Amycus Carrow. C'est son fils. »

« Il en veut à mon père d'avoir envoyé le sien en prison alors il s'en est pris à Hermione pour me toucher. »

« Je vais bien Harry, décrispe-toi. »

« Il s'en est aussi pris à … aïe ! »

Drago, sourcils froncés, se frotta le bras là où Hermione venait de lui mettre un coup de coude. Du regard, elle le força à ne pas continuer sa phrase. Harry ne devait pas savoir pour Teddy.

« … à Drago. Il s'en est aussi pris à lui. »

« Et là il est parti on ne sait où. »

« Je sais où il vit mais il y a très peu de chance qu'il y soit allé. »

En repensant à l'endroit où vivait Lucas, Hermione fut prise d'un haut le cœur et de sueurs froides. Leur première soirée en tête à tête lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et puis toutes les autres nuits. Toutes les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Elle s'était donnée corps et âme à un être de la pire espèce. Elle se sentait coupable et à la fois terriblement honteuse.

Elle sentit une force l'agripper à chacun de ses bras alors que son corps reposait lourdement sur quelque chose. Elle battit des cils et réalisa qu'elle était assise, Drago accroupi à sa droite, Harry à sa gauche, le blond lui caressant la cuisse et le brun lui tapotant doucement la joue.

« Ça va 'Mione ? » s'enquit Harry.

« O..oui, ça va mieux. C'était un moment d'égarement, pardon. »

Elle se ventila elle-même avec ses mains pour faire passer les bouffées de chaleur qui l'envahissaient.

« Tu devrais te reposer, tu es toute pâle. »

« Non, non, non. Harry, je ne peux pas me reposer alors que le fils d'Amycus Carrow avec les mêmes idéaux que son père est en cavale. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son Hermione n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

« Lucas vous a menti. Ou du moins, il n'était peut-être pas au courant de la vérité. Cette nuit mes hommes ont arrêté le reste des néo-mangemorts du groupe. Nous en sommes certains, il ne reste plus personne dans la nature à part Lucas, mais seul il ne fera rien. »

« Peut-être Potter, mais tu ne peux tout de même pas le laisser vagabonder dans le pays comme un gars lambda. »

« Non, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on l'arrête, mais il faut procéder intelligemment. »

Les deux hommes s'étaient relevés tandis qu'Hermione, toujours assise mais la tête relevée vers eux, les écoutait parler tour à tour, ses yeux jonglant entre le blond et le brun, son visage tournant à droite puis à gauche comme si elle suivait un match de tennis.

« Je pourrais vous servir d'appât. » lâcha Drago à brûle-pourpoint, une totale décontraction mêlée à de l'innocence dans la voix.

Les Aurors stoppèrent tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, suspendant leurs mouvements et leurs paroles, comme si les mots de Drago les avaient tous percutés de plein fouet. Hermione, elle, resta interdite. Muette. Incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit, comme lorsqu'on a le vertige et que notre corps refuse de se mouvoir. Voilà, elle était au bord du vide.

« En voilà une bonne idée ! » lâcha Timothy Smith, un Auror expérimenté de dix ans de plus qu'Harry. « Comme ça au moins si quelqu'un doit crever dans l'histoire, ça ne sera pas l'un d'entre nous. »

« Tim, s'il te plaît, reste poli. » calma Harry.

Timothy Smith était connu pour son franc parler. Il était un Auror dévoué et conscient du danger. Alors qu'un ancien mangemort se propose comme appât, c'était une aubaine.

« C'est vrai, quoi. Personne ici n'a envie de crever ce soir, je me trompe ? Lui, apparemment, il n'y est pas réfractaire alors faisons ça. »

« Au risque de paraître vulgaire, » entama Drago d'une voix posée. « Tu ne voudrais pas fermer ta gueule, toi ? »

Timothy avait bondi de son siège dans l'intention de se jeter sur Drago mais Harry lui avait barré la route de son bras. De son côté, le blond affichait son éternel sourire provocateur sans lâcher l'Auror du regard.

« Ok, ok. Tout le monde se calme. » commença Harry, prenant son ton solennel de chef. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous taper dessus mais pour arrêter un homme dangereux. Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, il avait lancé cette idée sans y réfléchir vraiment.

« C'est après moi et ma famille que Flanker, ou Carrow peu importe, en a alors c'est à moi de prendre le risque. »

Tous s'engagèrent alors dans une conversation dans laquelle ils établirent un plan pour arrêter Carrow. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était restée figée sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide, toujours incapable de bouger. Harry ne connaissait que trop bien sa meilleure amie et savait que quand elle était ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, alors il fallait l'y laisser. Avec le temps, Drago avait également appris à laisser sa jolie brune dans ses tourments lorsqu'elle en avait et qu'elle reviendrait toujours vers quelqu'un pour en parler à un moment ou à un autre.

Cela dit, Hermione tournait et retournait la phrase de Drago dans tous les sens. Comment pouvait-il vouloir être un appât, lui qui était aussi froussard qu'un chiot venant de naître ? Comment pouvait-il envisager de risquer sa vie ? Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ses agissements mais elle avait cependant une théorie. Peut-être voulait-il prouver qu'il n'était, justement, pas si trouillard et qu'il pouvait se départir de sa réputation. Qu'il pouvait être courageux, téméraire, responsable, adulte, consciencieux et impliqué.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie en entendant une porte claquer. Elle papillonna des yeux rapidement et avisa la pièce, constatant qu'elle était vide de tout homme, sauf d'un grand blond terriblement beau qui s'approchait d'elle. Il s'accroupit devant elle, prenant appui sur ses genoux. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens ambrés et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole la première.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

« C'est un secret. En t'en parlant je trahirais le secret professionnel et la confiance que m'ont accordée les Aurors. »

Elle sourit en percevant l'ironie dans sa voix.

« Je finirai par le savoir de toute façon. Quand est-ce qu'on attaque ? »

« On ? »

« Et bien oui, on. À moins qu'Harry ait confié la mission à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je pense que tu te fourvoies, chérie. Tu ne viens pas. »

« Pardon ?! » s'emporta Hermione. « Comment ça je ne viens pas ? En quel honneur ? Qui t'a dit ça ? C'est Kingsley ? C'est Harry ? Ooh, il va m'entendre celui-là. HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, prenant la direction de la porte d'un pas ferme et décidé, mais Drago la retint par le coude.

« Calme-toi, Hermione. Ce n'est pas d'Harry que vient la décision mais de moi. »

Elle fit volte-face vers lui en une micro seconde. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des Doloris, nul doute que Drago serait en train d'agoniser sur le sol.

« Tu peux répéter ? J'ai du mal comprendre. »

« Je refuse que tu viennes et que tu te mettes en danger. Tu as déjà été trop impliquée dans cette histoire, hors de question que cela continue. »

« Tu te prends pour qui, mon père ? J'ai fait du polynectar à douze ans, j'ai remonté le temps à treize pour sauver un homme innocent et une pauvre bête, j'ai combattu contre des mangemorts, j'ai parcouru des kilomètres à la recherche d'objets empreints de magie noire, j'ai pris l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange pour entrer par effraction dans Gringotts, j'y ai cambriolé son coffre, j'en suis sortie à dos de dragon, j'ai combattu pendant la guerre et j'ai participé à la destruction du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et monsieur Drago Malefoy me pense trop fragile pour participer à une mission pour arrêter un pauvre crétin sans cervelle ? »

Elle reprit son souffle après sa tirade débitée sans prendre de pause. Drago, les bras croisés sur son torse, la regardait d'un air à la fois suspicieux mais aussi contenté. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu as pillé le coffre-fort de ma tante ? » fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

« C'est la seule chose que tu as retenue ? Merde à la fin, Drago, je ne suis plus une gamine, ni une créature chétive qui a besoin d'être surprotégée. Je n'ai attendu personne pour me mettre en danger et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'arrêter. »

Drago détendit ses bras et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il glissa un doigt sous sa mâchoire, lui releva le menton et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione sentit toute sa colère s'envoler pour laisser place à de la plénitude. Merlin, il avait un effet sur elle beaucoup plus dangereux que toutes ses péripéties d'adolescente réunies.

« Ne me reproche plus jamais de vouloir te protéger. »

« Je ne te le reproche pas. »

« C'est ça. Et mon père est une licorne. »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« J'ai besoin qu'on se fasse des promesses. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on se fasse des promesses comme si on allait mourir demain ? »

« On ne sait jamais. Cette affaire pourrait mal tourner, et … »

Pour la faire taire, Drago choisit de l'embrasser à nouveau. Avec passion, avec urgence, avec prévention, se refusant à continuer le chemin de pensées qu'elle avait emprunté.

« On va faire comme si tu n'avais pas commencé cette phrase. Mais si tu souhaites que nous nous fassions des promesses, alors je t'écoute. »

« Je veux que tu m'en fasses deux. »

« Deux ? Mademoiselle est gourmande. »

« Sois sérieux, s'il-te-plaît. Voilà, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de rendre plus souvent visite à ton père, même si tu n'en as pas envie. Au moins deux fois par mois. Tu le détestes mais c'est ton père et tu sais au fond de toi que tout ce qu'il a fait c'était pour vous protéger, ta mère et toi. »

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante avant de promettre du bout des lèvres d'appliquer sa volonté. Hermione vint poser sa main sur son visage, caressant du doigt la cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais osé et il le fallait maintenant.

« Je veux que tu me dises d'où vient cette cicatrice et toutes les autres que tu as sur le corps. Quand tu voudras. Demain, dans une semaine ou dans dix ans, mais je veux que tu le promettes. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider à fermer tes plaies si je ne suis pas au courant. »

L'émotion barra la gorge de Drago. Il ne put lui promettre verbalement de le faire mais un hochement de tête suffit à le faire comprendre à Hermione.

« À ton tour. »

Drago fit fonctionner sa matière grise. Il n'avait pas de promesse à lui faire faire mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir alors il se força à trouver quelque chose, même ridicule. Et puis finalement, il s'avéra qu'il n'eut pas à trop réfléchir pour trouver quelque chose de pas si absurde que ça.

« Je veux que tu me promettes de venir avec moi lorsque j'irai à Azkaban pour voir mon père. Je vais perdre le peu de fierté masculine mal placée qu'il me reste avec ce que je vais dire mais … Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de le faire seul sans partir en courant avant de l'avoir vu. »

Hermione fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Je n'y vois aucune objection mais tu es déjà allé le voir seul, cela ne sera pas si difficile, si ? »

Elle aurait pu jurer voir les pommettes de Drago rougir, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Il se mordit la lèvre comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Il se pourrait que je t'aie menti et que je ne sois jamais allé voir mon père. »

« Quoi ? » cria Hermione avant de reprendre un ton plus doux. « Jamais ? Depuis la fin de la guerre ? »

Il secoua la tête, se passant la main sur l'arrière de la nuque, nerveux.

« Ça avait l'air de te faire plaisir de savoir que j'y allais alors j'ai fait semblant, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la force. Mon père c'est mes échecs, mes peurs, mes craintes, mes fautes. Quand je le vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il a fait - ou pas fait -, tout ce qu'il m'a dit, toutes ses actions qui ont fait que nous sommes devenus des parias. Mais tu as raison, c'est mon père et même si je lui en veux énormément pour beaucoup de choses, je sais qu'il n'a fait ça que dans le but de nous protéger. S'il a voulu que je devienne un mangemort c'était pour gagner le respect du Seigneur des Ténèbres et échapper à la mort. »

Il serra ses bras autour d'Hermione qui était venue se blottir contre son torse. Il embrassa ses cheveux qui dégageaient cette odeur particulière qui faisait qu'elle était elle.

« Ça fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu du coup et je pense que ça sera plus facile pour moi de sauter le pas si tu es là. »

Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers lui et il remarqua qu'ils brillaient de larmes. Il lui embrassa le front avec tendresse et amour.

« Je serai là, je te le promets. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux et dans la pièce. Seules leurs respirations étaient audibles. Ce calme dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre.

« Ah, et puisque tu as voulu que je te fasse deux promesses, je vais t'en demander une deuxième moi aussi. »

La brune se décala et il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ne raconte pas à ma mère toute cette histoire avec Carrow. Sa nouvelle joie de vivre n'a pas besoin d'être ternie par un fils de mangemort en mal de reconnaissance. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec, malgré tout, un peu de retenue.

« Promis. Mais ce n'est pas comme si ta mère savait que nous étions ensemble et que nous avions pour projet de nous rencontrer. »

Drago eut aussitôt cet air de celui qui vient d'avoir une illumination. Comme si une soudaine information capitale venait d'arriver au cerveau. Les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche, qu'il referma au bout de quelques secondes, il sourit un peu nerveusement.

« Il se pourrait, qu'éventuellement, j'ai omis de te dire quelque chose. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de choses que tu oublies, Drago. »

« Désolé. En fait on dîne au Manoir samedi soir. L'autre jour ma mère m'a presque supplié de lui donner le nom de la femme que je fréquentais et je lui ai dit que je la lui présenterais ce week-end. »

Hermione blêmit. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de qui que ce soit qu'elle fréquentait - Molly et Arthur mis à part - et la perspective de dîner avec Narcissa Malefoy la rendait clairement mal à l'aise. Elle devait s'y attendre, si leur histoire était sérieuse, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela viendrait si vite. Premièrement parce qu'elle aurait voulu avoir le temps de s'y préparer psychologiquement et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter face à la mère de Drago.

Le blond dû percevoir son malaise puisqu'il posa une main délicate sur sa joue.

« 'Mione ? »

La susnommée cligna rapidement des yeux, sortant de ses pensées et revenant sur terre.

« Ça va ? »

« Je … Oui. Je n'étais juste pas préparée à l'idée de rencontrer ta mère mais soit, d'accord. »

Drago ricana. Elle était tellement adorable avec sa panique injustifiée.

« Ma mère n'est pas la Reine d'Angleterre. Et quand bien même elle le serait, tu n'as pas à paniquer. »

« T'es drôle toi. »

« Je te jure. Depuis la fin de la guerre elle est hyper tolérante et pleine d'une joie que je n'explique toujours pas. Certainement le fait de ne plus vivre sous la pression de mon père mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Bref, toujours est-il que ça se passera bien. »

« Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang pour rien. »

« Mais oui mais attend, t'es marrant toi. Tu sors avec Hermione Granger, née-moldue de son état et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, tu ne crois pas que ça va faire trop d'informations à encaisser pour ta mère, même si elle différente maintenant ? »

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Pas vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète. »

Hermione se fit alors la rapide réflexion qu'il avait réellement changé si l'idée de présenter une née-moldue à sa mère ne lui provoquait pas un ulcère.

Devant le mutisme d'Hermione, il continua.

« Ma mère veut mon bonheur, qu'importe la manière ou avec qui. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. »

La brune hocha timidement la tête.

« Alors c'est promis, je ne dirai rien à ta mère à propos de Carrow. »

Visiblement content de cette promesse faite, Drago pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione.

« Je t'aime Drago. »

Elle regretta amèrement son élan d'amour quand elle vit les lèvres de Drago s'étirer en un sourire moqueur.

« Tu es trop sentimentale, Granger, mais ma foi, je t'aime aussi. »

Il ne manquait décidément pas une occasion de se payer sa tête, même quand elle lui disait des mots d'amour, mais elle savait que quand il prononçait ces mots, ce n'était jamais à la légère.

* * *

 **Et voilà.** Vous tourniez tous plus au moins autour du sujet concernant les motivations de Lucas. **C'est une histoire de famille et de vengeance.**

 **La semaine prochaine, un peu d'action** **!** J'espère que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis au sujet du chapitre et à propos de ce dont je parlais en note d'auteure plus haut ;)

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonsoir !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ça va plutôt bien. **Ma nouvelle Dramione en est à 12 chapitres d'écrits** , je m'étonne moi-même mais je suis contente. Et j'ai même une idée pour la suivante mais chaque chose en son temps.

 **Merci pour votre engouement sur le chapitre précédent** , il a été pas mal reviewé. **C'est Lucas qui déchaîne les passions, c'est ça ?** Ahah. Sérieusement, **merci**. Et merci aussi d'avoir répondu à ma question concernant la page Facebook. Je pense la créer incessamment sous peu, je vous tiendrai au courant bien sûr ;)

Mon bla-bla d'auteure ne sera pas long ce soir (une fois n'est pas coutume ...) mais c'est parce que j'ai terriblement hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre ! Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. Je vous laisse donc avec l'arrestation de Lucas Flanker-Carrow ...

Réponse à la review anonyme :  
 **Pamplelune** : Merci à Lyra alors et merci à toi d'avoir suivi ses conseils et d'être venu me lire. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite !

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture (d'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'aller lire sa Dramione en cours si vous le ne faîtes pas déjà, c'est "Cours particulier(s)" ;) En ce moment je suis bêta sur sa nouvelle histoire et, sans vouloir vous gâcher le plaisir avant l'heure, je me régale et vous allez adorer j'en suis persuadée).

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : De culpabilité en surprises**

Le plan des Aurors pour arrêter Lucas Flanker-Carrow était, sur le papier, infaillible.

La brigade de police magique avait rapidement retrouvé la trace du néo-mangemort qui était planqué dans un château dans la région de Gloucester, mais les Aurors avaient décidé de ne pas attaquer tout de suite, préférant être sûrs d'eux avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou trop tôt, au risque de tout faire foirer.

Des membres de la brigade cachés autour du château veillaient à ce que Carrow n'en sorte pas.

Ce jour-là, les Aurors ainsi qu'Hermione et Drago se préparaient silencieusement dans les vestiaires du Ministère de la Magie. La pièce était silencieuse, l'on entendait seulement le froissement des vêtements, le tintement des boucles des ceintures, des raclements de gorge ou des reniflements.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Drago attendait sagement que les Aurors enfilent leurs tenues de combat, des tenues élaborées dans des matières souples et flexibles qui leur permettaient d'être plus à l'aise dans leurs mouvements s'ils venaient à se battre. Assis sur un banc, lui vêtu comme d'ordinaire, prenait son mal en patience.

« Qui aurait dit qu'un jour tu bosserais avec nous, pas vrai Malefoy ? »

Drago coula un regard vers le type qui venait de lui parler. Timothy, encore lui. Le ton de sa voix était à la fois taquin et provocateur. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait détendre l'atmosphère et ne pas l'énerver.

« Et toi, qui aurait dit qu'un jour tu ferais équipe avec un ancien mangemort, hein Smith ? »

Timothy eut un petit rire.

« Ouais. Improbable. »

Drago regarda l'Auror boutonner sa veste avant de chercher Hermione des yeux dans la pièce mais son regard ne croisa pas sa crinière brune. Elle devait déjà être prête ou cachée. La seconde option étant peu probable, il arrangea ses cheveux tout en sortant du vestiaire.

Dans le couloir, son regard gris croisa celui noisette de sa belle qui était déjà en tenue de combat. Il la vit sourire aussitôt eut-elle posé les yeux sur lui, son sourire se fanant rapidement en une petite grimace. Inquiet, il s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses doigts sous son menton.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si, ça va. J'ai juste chaud, mais ça doit être le stress. »

« Tu sais ... Il est toujours temps de faire marche arrière si tu ne veux pas venir ... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Il aurait pu jurer sentir une décharge électrique parcourir tout son corps tant le regard d'Hermione avait été foudroyant.

« Soit tu doutes vraiment de mon aptitude au combat, soit tu veux te débarrasser de moi et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère. »

Voulant adoucir sa lionne qui semblait un peu sur les nerfs, Drago abattit la carte de l'humour.

« Dans le mille. En fait j'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas parce que j'ai envie de tenter ma chance avec la jolie blonde dans l'équipe de Potter. Lucy, je crois. Elle me reluque dès qu'elle en a l'occasion alors je me dis que si tu es dans les parages, ça risque d'être compromis. »

Et là, il sentit que le chemin de l'humour n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Si tant est que ce fusse possible, le regard d'Hermione devint passablement beaucoup plus foncé, presque noir. Il la vit serrer les poings au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume. Elle devenait rouge de colère et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Fais donc, Malefoy. »

C'était comme si la colère s'était évanouie en un claquement de doigts. Drago la regarda tourner les talons et rejoindre Potter au bout du couloir, le laissant ici, pantois. Il mit sa réaction sur le compte du stress et rejoignit les Aurors qui, apparemment, n'attendaient plus que lui.

Hermione fuyait son regard et il se demandait ce qui clochait. Elle qui était d'habitude si courageuse et qui lui avait rappelé maintes et maintes fois qu'elle n'était pas une enfant fragile, il trouvait cela étrange qu'elle soit angoissée au point de lui en vouloir pour une boutade. En plus, avec sa susceptibilité, il n'avait pas pu lui dire à quel point il la trouvait sexy et attirante dans cette tenue moulante.

« …, d'accord Malefoy ? »

La voix de Potter prononçant son nom le sortit de ses songes. Son regard vrilla sur le chef des Aurors.

« Tu disais ? »

« Je disais, on s'en tient au plan, pas de prouesses héroïques ou de déviation du plan de base. Ok ? »

« Ok. » approuva le blond dans un hochement de tête sec et ferme.

Comme un seul homme, le groupe d'Aurors et d'agents temporaires se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage de l'étage. Drago se faufila habilement entre les gens pour approcher Hermione qui marchait le menton relevé.

« 'Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Dans tes rêves. Tu as l'air préoccupée et si tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, tu risques de te désartibuler lors du transplanage. Devoir te concocter une potion pour faire repousser tes membres arrive en dernière position dans la liste des choses que j'ai envie de te faire. »

« Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvée comme un œuf de dragon ! »

L'utilisation de son nom de famille deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes n'était pas bon signe. Tout comme ce visage fermé qu'elle arborait.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques jours mais tu es d'une humeur de chiotte, si tu me permets. »

« Tu devrais aller voir Lucy, peut-être qu'elle sera plus malléable. »

Le blond roula des yeux. Ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible et premier degré parfois.

« Je me fiche de cette Lucy comme de mon premier Nimbus, Hermione. C'était de l'humour. »

« Il faudra que tu revoies ton humour alors parce que ça ne fait rire que toi. »

Drago rendit les armes et soupira. Il est vrai que cela faisait quelques jours que l'humeur d'Hermione changeait aussi rapidement que Teddy Lupin ne changeait de couleur de cheveux. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, s'il en était le responsable ou si elle avait constamment ses menstruations peut-être mais en tout cas, elle lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs. Pas plus tard que la veille, alors qu'ils dînaient chez Potter, elle lui avait fait tout un flan parce qu'il avait osé prendre le dernier morceau de gâteau alors que c'était Ginny qui le lui avait gentiment proposé.

« Ce que tu peux être mal élevé, parfois ! » lui avait-elle reproché.

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu me parles de mauvaise éducation pour une part de gâteau ? » avait-il relancé.

« La dernière ! Et si James, Albus ou Teddy l'avait voulue ? »

« Je leur aurais donné mais figure toi qu'ils sont couchés et qu'on ne va pas aller réveiller des gosses pour une part de gâteau. »

« Pour demain matin au petit-déjeuner ou pour leur goûter, peut-être. »

« Ça, ça s'appelle de la mauvaise foi, Granger. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma mauvaise foi, Malefoy ? Que la prochaine fois tu resteras dîner chez toi au lieu de pourrir l'ambiance ici ! »

« C'est moi qui pourris l'ambiance ? Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. »

« 'Mione, ce n'est pas la peine de monter dans les tours pour une part de gâteau. » avait tenté de tempérer Ginny. « Je l'ai proposée de bon cœur à Drago, les enfants ne manqueront pas. »

Drago avait repoussé son assiette vers Ginny, tout en accrochant ses pupilles à celles d'Hermione qui étaient emplies de reproches.

« Tiens, Ginny, ne te tracasse pas. Tu donneras ce gâteau à tes fils, je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'une crise d'hypoglycémie ou d'une carence en sucre chez la descendance Potter. »

Hermione avait alors ruminé toute la journée avant de s'excuser pour sa mauvaise humeur. Peu rancunier, Drago ne s'était pas attardé sur le sujet, mettant son emportement sur le stress à la perspective de la descente au château de Carrow le lendemain. La réconciliation sur l'oreiller avait fait suite.

Le transplanage dans la forêt qui jouxtait la demeure où était tapi Carrow s'était bien passé pour tout le monde, aucun désartibulement à signaler. Ils marchaient tous silencieusement dans la forêt, ne perturbant le silence que de leurs pas provoquant le bruissement des feuilles et de la terre. Le groupe rejoignit rapidement les agents de la brigade de la police magique en planque près du château. Le chef de brigade passa un long moment à expliquer à Harry les allers et venues de Carrow durant la journée et la nuit, sans pourtant avoir relevé quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Drago écoutait distraitement les Aurors, au cas où quelque chose le concernerait, mais son regard était fixé sur Hermione, elle aussi en retrait du groupe. Elle semblait évasive, absente. Son corps était là mais vraisemblablement pas son esprit ni son cerveau. Elle jouait du bout du pied avec un caillou, le regard braqué au sol. Drago avait un peu de mal à la reconnaitre. Pourquoi était-elle si stressée à l'idée de mener un combat ? Elle avait l'habitude pourtant et c'était lui le trouillard du couple, normalement. Il n'en menait pas large mais son égo démesuré refusait de le montrer. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, ne tremble pas et ne fléchit pas. Sauf que c'était bien connu qu'il était aussi courageux qu'un Poufsouffle de première année. Le plan lui semblait totalement fou mais Potter et ses hommes étaient persuadés que ça allait marcher. Alors il leur faisait confiance même s'il avait au fond de lui beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance à des Aurors en uniforme. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il ne voulait pas que Carrow s'en prenne de nouveau à Hermione, il ne le supporterait pas.

Ses yeux furent attirés par sa chevalière à son doigt qui venait de se mettre à briller. Il porta à nouveau son attention sur la brune et constata qu'elle était figée comme un poteau de Quidditch, le teint livide. Il vit ses paupières rouler dans leurs orbites et accourut pour la soutenir avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse.

« Hermione ! Ah ce n'est pas le moment de nous abandonner, on a besoin de ton cerveau de génie. » supplia Drago en tapotant doucement sa joue.

Les Aurors s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux, créant une bulle étouffante.

« Laissez-la respirer bordel ! »

Ils s'écartèrent tous sous son ton autoritaire, seul Potter resta à ses côtés.

Agenouillés par terre, la tête d'Hermione reposait sur ses cuisses.

« Bon, Granger, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler ça. »

Prévoyant et potionniste de métier, Drago ne sortait jamais sans quelques flacons pouvant s'avérer utiles. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un flacon rempli d'une solution violette. A l'aide d'une pipette, il en fit tomber quelques gouttes dans la bouche d'Hermione qui battit des cils à peine le liquide eut été en contact avec sa langue.

Le blond sourit et soupira de soulagement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Granger. »

Un sourire sarcastique s'étira sur ses lèvres mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur. Rouge de honte, elle posa ses mains sur son visage et écarta à peine ses doigts pour regarder ses amis et Drago.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Un petit malaise. » rassura Harry, soulagé de voir sa meilleure amie réveillée.

« Rien de bien grave à mon avis. Comment tu te sens ? » ajouta Drago.

« Un peu vaseuse. Mais ça a l'air d'aller. »

Elle se redressa un peu, restant tout de même assise par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait boire, Malefoy ? » enquêta Potter.

« Ne sois pas si suspicieux, Potter, je n'ai aucune envie de l'empoisonner. »

« Je me méfie. »

« Il va falloir que tu évites parce qu'à force de t'angoisser à chaque fois que j'approche Hermione, tu vas te provoquer un ulcère. »

Harry fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son équipe et Hermione regardait maintenant Drago d'un air désolé.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Rien ne me fait peur, tu le sais bien. » ironisa-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en croirait pas un mot.

« Désolée. Pour la petite frayeur et pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas été très cool avec toi. Pour rien en plus, tu ne méritais pas que je m'énerve. »

« Tu sais que si je voulais flirter avec une autre, je le ferai sans te le dire ? »

Elle le tapa sur le torse et le blond d'esclaffa.

« Excuse-moi. Trop tentant. Je plaisantais à propos de Lucy. Je n'aime pas vraiment les blondes. Mon truc c'est les cheveux bruns emmêlés, ça constitue une sorte de défi personnel. »

Hermione secoua la tête en riant devant le cynisme de Drago. Son incorrigible Drago.

« On y retourne ? » proposa-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et il l'aida à se relever. Main dans la main ils rejoignirent le groupe, peaufinant les derniers détails du plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

Drago venait de passer le portail en fer forgé qui menait à la cour du château. C'était la fin d'après-midi, le soleil commençait à se coucher et à plonger la région de Gloucester dans le noir. Baguette rangée dans l'intérieur de sa veste, le blond avançait dans l'allée en se répétant des encouragements silencieux pour lui-même.

 _Ça va le faire,_ pensa-t-il. _Tu n'es pas le type le plus courageux que Merlin ait fait mais tu te débrouilles pas mal, parfois. Et puis si ça tourne mal, les Aurors surveillent tes arrières et rappliqueront. Allez mon grand, rassemble tout ton courage et tes talents d'acteur, c'est le moment de montrer à Flanker qu'on ne plaisante pas avec un Malefoy._

Devant la porte du château, Drago ne toqua pas. Sait-on jamais, c'était peut-être un piège.

« CARROW ! C'est Drago Malefoy. Je sais que tu es là. On va la jouer comme des adultes maintenant et régler ça d'homme à homme sans faire de dommages collatéraux. »

Pas de réponse. Drago attendit quelques longues secondes avant de reprendre.

« Tu es rancunier, ok j'ai compris. Mais puisque tu en veux aux Malefoy, tu vas régler tes comptes avec les Malefoy. Je suis là pour ça. Maintenant sors d'ici, Carrow, on n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous.

La porte du château s'ouvrit alors toute seule dans un grincement à faire froid dans le dos. Drago prit une grande inspiration, bomba le torse, releva le menton, retroussa ses manches et pénétra dans le château.

L'intérieur de la bâtisse le fit grimacer. Cela sentait le renfermé, comme si les lieux n'avaient pas été aérés depuis des siècles. L'ambiance était lugubre, les toiles d'araignées étaient la seule décoration des angles de murs. Le blond avança à pas de loups vers une pièce qui semblait éclairée par des chandelles. Lorsqu'il y entra, il découvrit Lucas Flanker-Carrow confortablement installé dans un fauteuil Voltaire bordeaux, un verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre.

Drago ne put réprimer un reniflement hautain.

« Ça pue chez toi, Carrow. Et la déco laisse franchement à désirer, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour me recevoir. »

En effet, la décoration était plutôt inexistante car hormis le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, la pièce était vide. La voix de Drago résonnait contre les murs.

« Le cynisme est donc ta seule arme, Malefoy ? »

« Non. La provocation en est une aussi. Tout comme le sarcasme, la prétention et le dédain. »

« Tout pour plaire. »

« Je ne cherche pas à plaire à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à toi. »

Lucas s'était levé et les deux hommes se toisaient du regard. Drago avait beau être plus grand que Lucas, il était malgré tout plus fin. Son vis-à-vis était plus costaud, plus étoffé sur le haut du corps. Le blond pensa qu'il avait de la chance d'être un sorcier car s'ils devaient se battre à mains nues, il aurait perdu d'avance.

« Tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu es venu avec une armée d'Aurors, et que des agents du Ministère me traquent depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard ? »

« Ils n'interviendront que si je donne un signal, nous pouvons tout à fait régler ça entre nous sans les faire intervenir. »

Là, Drago commençait à paniquer. Ces fichus agents n'avaient pas fait leur boulot correctement et avaient réussi à se faire griller. Maintenant il se retrouvait fait comme un rat et ne pourrait compter que sur sa malice.

« Donne-moi ta baguette en guise bonne foi. »

« Enfin, Carrow, comme si je te faisais confiance. Si tu souhaites que j'abandonne ma baguette, pour être à armes égales j'aimerais que tu le fasses aussi. Que dirais-tu qu'on les brûle ? »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Drago se saisit de sa baguette et alluma un feu vorace dans la cheminée, action surprenante qui fit sursauter Lucas et rigoler Drago.

« T'as eu peur ? » s'esclaffa-t-il. Le néo-mangemort n'était peut-être finalement qu'une grande gueule.

Lucas ne releva pas. Peut-être par peur d'être ridicule.

« Viens en au fait, Malefoy. Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Ça me semble clair, non ? Pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Parce que, vois-tu, que tu t'en prennes à moi je peux le tolérer et je peux concevoir que ma tête ne te revienne pas. Que tu t'en prennes à mon père si tu le pouvais, ça peut passer, parce que, honnêtement, qui n'a pas envie de le remettre un peu à sa place ? Je pense être premier dans la liste. Mais alors que tu t'en prennes à la femme que j'aime et aux gens qu'elle aime, là ça ne va pas le faire. »

« Ce que tu peux être gnangnan avec ta sentimentalité à deux mornilles. »

« Ça prouve au moins que j'ai un cœur. Parce que toi, pour l'humanité et la compassion, tu repasseras. »

« Ah parce que toi tu es humain et compatissant ? Première nouvelle ! »

Drago commençait à bouillonner d'impatience. Peut-être que Carrow essayait de gagner du temps à tourner autour du chaudron comme ça mais lui, il allait exploser. La haine et le dégoût que lui inspirait cette créature l'empêchaient presque de respirer.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, toujours à se dévisager. Et puis Drago en eut assez de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, il allait s'amuser un peu à le provoquer.

« Au fait, Carrow, il en dit quoi ton papa de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il sait que son fils a couché avec une Sang-de-Bourbe à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à ses fins ? »

Drago eut le cœur serré d'utiliser cette désignation pour qualifier Hermione. Il l'avait tant de fois fait mais le regrettait tellement.

Il remarqua l'apparition d'une veine palpitante sur la tempe de Carrow. Il sentit qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

« Parce que si moi j'ai eu suffisamment d'intelligence pour me détacher de l'autorité de mon père, toi, apparemment, tu as du mal à lâcher les robes de papounet donc j'imagine à quel point il serait désappointé et déçu d'apprendre que son fils chéri a perverti son sang si pur en couchant avec Hermione Granger. »

Les yeux bleus de Lucas s'étaient assombris. Ok, passons à la phase deux, se dit-il.

« D'après ce que tu as laissé sous-entendre, tu avais l'air d'avoir à cœur de rendre papounet fier de toi en vengeant le nom des Carrow, mais là tu l'as plutôt enterré six pieds sous terre, non ? Enfin je dis ça, je ne suis personne pour te juger tu sais. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un Malefoy. »

Le blond articula son nom de famille avec une provocation telle qu'il vit Carrow resserrer, de nerfs, sa main sur sa baguette. Il aperçut également sa mâchoire se contracter.

Drago commença à faire les cents pas, lentement, dans le salon. Les mains dans les poches il errait dans la pièce, gardant une attitude nonchalante et provocatrice, sans se départir d'un ton détaché qui laissait sous-entendre à Carrow qu'il était parfaitement serein.

« Tu as suffisamment répété que tu en voulais à mon père d'avoir balancé le tien, que tu voulais te venger, blablabla, mais pour quelqu'un qui a des envies de vengeance, j'ai connu plus entreprenant. »

« _Endoloris_ ! » hurla Carrow.

Drago se baissa de justesse et le sort de Lucas vint frapper les carreaux de la fenêtre qui explosa en mille débris dans un bruit de verre cassé.

Dans la forêt, le signal avait été lancé. Les Aurors et autres agents spéciaux accoururent jusqu'au château comme si leur vie en dépendait, Harry et Hermione à leur tête. Cette dernière avait beau ne pas faire partie de l'équipe, Harry n'avait pu lui refuser d'être là. En souvenir du bon vieux temps peut-être, lorsqu'ils combattaient le mal ensemble. C'était comme revenir dix ans en arrière, dans une ambiance moins destructrice.

L'armada d'agents pénétra dans le château avec fracas, sans se poser de réelles questions sur ce qui avait lieu à l'intérieur. Harry et Hermione freinèrent à l'entrée, faisant se stopper tout le monde. Drago et Carrow menaient une bataille acharnée.

Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait craquer. Par fierté, par combattivité et par conviction. Les sorts s'enchaînaient, se multipliaient, faisant vibrer la pièce et l'éclairant de divers faisceaux lumineux colorés. Drago était concentré ; il fallait qu'il se défende mais qu'il attaque également, en veillant à ne pas le tuer alors que son vis-à-vis avait clairement envie de le réduire en porridge. Il n'avait pas réellement combattu depuis très longtemps mais il n'avait rien perdu de son adresse, de sa fougue ou de sa vivacité. Le blond évitait adroitement le moindre sort lancé par la baguette de Carrow alors que celui-ci n'était apparemment pas là pour enfiler des perles, les seuls sorts lancés étaient des impardonnables ou d'autres qui l'auraient gravement blessé.

Mais une seule seconde d'inattention suffit à mettre en péril leur plan.

Tout devait bien se passer. Il devait provoquer Carrow, se poster devant la fenêtre pour qu'au mot de trop, Carrow lance un sort qui la fasse exploser, avertissant ainsi les Aurors que c'était le moment. Les Aurors devaient rappliquer, attendre que Carrow soit épuisé et en proie à une seconde d'égarement pour l'attraper.

Sauf que la seconde d'égarement ne vint pas de Lucas, mais de Drago.

L'instant lui parut durer une lune alors que tout fut très rapide.

Une déviance du regard sur sa chevalière qui brillait. Un coup d'œil rapide sur sa droite. Hermione qui avançait vers eux, dans le dos de Carrow, alors qu'elle ne devait pas bouger, son cœur et son pouls battants à une allure folle à cause de l'adrénaline. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrant dangereusement trop grands par l'inquiétude. Carrow soupçonnant quelque chose dans son attitude. Carrow amorçant un quart de tour sur la droite, croisant le regard d'Hermione et lançant sur elle, en pleine poitrine, un _Sectumsempra_.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Drago faisait les cent pas sous le regard vide de Potter. La pièce était presque silencieuse, seul le bruit de ses chaussures contre le carrelage résonnait. A chaque mouvement, chaque mot, chaque bruit de porte, le blond relevait la tête et s'arrêtait de marcher en espérant que ce soit pour eux. Mais non. Alors il baissait la tête, enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches et recommençait à errer.

« Malefoy … Tu ne veux pas arrêter de marcher comme ça ? Tu me donnes le tournis. »

« J'arrêterai de marcher quand j'aurai des nouvelles d'Hermione. »

« Tu en auras. Tu as soigné ses plaies rapidement et elle est maintenant entre les mains des meilleurs médicomages du pays, donc tu auras rapidement de ses nouvelles. »

Drago se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté de celui où Potter était assis, lâchant un lourd soupir. Il revoyait Hermione étendue au sol, le sang tachant ses vêtements. Il se revoyait déchirant presque les tissus pour aviser l'état de sa peau. Le sang s'écoulant de ses plaies ouvertes, il la soignait comme il le pouvait, la baguette tremblante, la respiration presque coupée.

« Et si le sort a atteint un organe vital ? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude faisant trembler sa voix.

« Il y a peu de chance. » rassura Harry. « Tu as récité le _Vulnera Sanentur_ juste après et on l'a transférée à Sainte Mangouste dans les cinq minutes, la magie noire n'a pas eu le temps de s'infiltrer dans ses organes. »

Le blond se tut un instant avant de laisser échapper un petit rictus.

« Quelle ironie, quand même, qu'on se retrouve ici tous les deux. »

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Il y a quelques années, c'est à moi qu'on a récité le _Vulnera Sanentur_ parce qu'un insupportable Gryffondor qui se croyait meilleur que tout le monde avait voulu tester un nouveau sort. »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Désolé, d'ailleurs. »

« Il y a prescription depuis, Potter. Mon corps en garde des cicatrices mais je ne t'en veux plus. »

Le sourire qu'afficha Harry se voulait rassurant et Drago le sentait bien. Lui qui était si maître de ses émotions, qui ne laissait rarement de place à l'imprévu et qui se complaisait dans sa maniaquerie du contrôle, était là bien impuissant. Hermione, son Hermione, était sous les baguettes de médicomages soignant ses plaies. Il se reprochait sa non-vigilance et son manque d'attention, c'était à cause de lui tout ça.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » fit Harry, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Je sais que tu culpabilises mais ne le fais pas. »

« Elle est là à cause de moi, parce que je n'ai pas été suffisamment attentif et que je n'ai pas anticipé les gestes de Carrow. »

« Non, elle est là parce qu'elle a pris des risques. Je ne lui reproche pas, elle est comme ça, mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction de Carrow, on ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait s'en prendre physiquement à elle. »

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de croire que c'est de ma faute. »

« Crois-le si tu veux, mais ça serait te faire du mauvais sang pour rien. »

Drago soupira. Force était d'admettre que Potter avait raison, que si Hermione n'avait pas un côté tête brûlée enfoui au fond d'elle, elle ne se serait jamais avancée de la sorte, mais il refusait de lui faire porter le chapeau. Mauvais sang ou non, il camperait sur cette position quitte à ce que ça le ronge. En tout cas, tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'elle soit hors de danger.

Carrow, d'ailleurs, était lui hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque Drago avait foncé droit sur Hermione pour la protéger d'un double sort et soigner ses blessures, les Aurors en avaient profité pour arrêter le néo-mangemort qui hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait enfin eu sa vengeance, persuadé d'avoir tué Hermione.

« Je t'ai eu, Malefoy ! Tu vas vivre le restant de tes jours avec l'image du corps sans vie de ta belle Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tout le temps ! Avant de t'endormir tu ne penseras qu'à ça ! Que si toi et ta misérable famille n'étiez pas des lâches, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Elle est morte à cause de toi ! »

Heureusement pour Lucas, Drago n'avait presque rien entendu. Son horripilante voix n'était qu'un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles tant il était concentré sur la formule à prononcer pour soigner les blessures d'Hermione. Heureusement. Sinon Carrow serait mort d'un Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine avant d'avoir pu être jugé par le Magenmagot.

En entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, Drago bondit de son siège et avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'au médicomage qu'il reconnut comme étant l'un de ceux ayant pris Hermione en charge à leur arrivée. S'accrochant presque aux pans de sa blouse, son regard gris inquiet transperça le mage de part en part.

« Elle va bien ?! Elle est vivante, hein ? Ses blessures ne sont pas profondes ? Je peux vous aider, je sais réaliser des potions qui résorbent les effets de la magie noire dans le sang ! »

Le médicomage se recula d'un pas en levant un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Plaît-il ? »

« Mais … HERMIONE GRANGER, PROFOND CRÉTIN ! Potter et moi, nous vous avons confié une femme il y a de ça deux heures, DEUX HEURES ! Deux heures pendant lesquelles j'ai usé le carrelage de votre putain d'hôpital à force de faire les cent pas en attendant des nouvelles ! On ne vous paie pas des milliers de gallions pour que vous vous baladiez dans les couloirs avec une plume derrière l'oreille sans savoir de quoi on vous parle ! »

Drago était devenu rouge de rage. Son inquiétude et sa peur sortaient enfin et le médicomage en faisait les frais. Le pauvre homme déglutit, les yeux écarquillés, balbutiant des banalités alors que Harry venait de prendre le relai.

« Excusez-le, il est un peu à cran. » tempéra Harry, jetant malgré tout un regard assassin à Drago. « Monsieur Malefoy et moi souhaiterions avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione Granger, admise ici il y a deux heures, touchée par un _Sectumsempra_. »

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » réussit à articuler le médicomage, tamponnant son front transpirant avec un mouchoir.

« Non, je suis son meilleur am… »

« Navré. Je ne suis autorisé à parler qu'à la famille de nos patients. »

« Ses parents ne sont pas dans le coin, vieux troll. » cracha Drago.

« Monsieur, si vous continuez à être si vulgaire je vais devoir vous demander de quitter l'établissement. »

Le médicomage semblait avoir repris une contenance et le regard gris tempête de Drago ne lui faisait apparemment plus peur.

« Je répète, je suis navré mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner des informations. »

Drago allait ouvrir la bouche pour se rebeller, encore, au risque de faire trembler les murs de Sainte Mangouste tant il aurait crié fort, mais Harry lui barra la route de son bras. Le blond baissa les yeux dessus et regarda le brun de l'air de celui qui n'apprécie pas qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut.

« Potter … » gronda Drago.

Mais le susnommé n'en fit rien. Il n'aimait pas faire ce qu'il allait faire et dire ce qu'il allait dire mais parfois, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

« Ecoutez monsieur, je suis Harry Potter, le chef des Aurors. Miss Granger a été blessée durant un combat mené dans une enquête ministérielle de la plus haute importance. Il faut, en tant qu'Auror et également ami de cette femme, que je sois informé de son état. »

Drago émit un petit son narquois. Profiter de sa célébrité, non mais alors, quelle bassesse, Potter. Profiter de son nom et de son rang était quelque chose de typiquement Serpentard, quelque chose que lui était capable de faire par exemple.

Le médicomage sembla revenir à la réalité, réalisant qu'il avait sous le nez l'Elu, le Survivant, celui qui a terrassé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé, suivez-moi. »

Drago roula des yeux. C'était aberrant tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un simple nom de famille.

Harry l'invita à le suivre dans un mouvement de tête et Drago emboîta ses pas malgré les regards vindicatifs du médicomage. Ce dernier les emmena au bout du couloir, s'arrêtant devant la dernière porte.

« Miss Granger est dans cette chambre. Toutes les plaies ont été soignées, nous n'avons pas eu de mal car le contre-sort a été appliqué à temps. »

Drago leva le menton avec un sourire fier, fanfaronnant silencieusement.

« Elle a néanmoins besoin de repos car le sort a frôlé des organes vitaux. Entrez, mon collègue, le docteur Stein, va vous recevoir, il applique les onguents cicatrisants sur les plaies. »

Harry remercia le médicomage qui attendit quelques secondes un remerciement de la part de Drago, celui-ci ne lui accordant qu'un sourire hautain.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et restèrent dans l'entrée, laissant le médicomage terminer son travail.

Néanmoins, Drago ne résista pas à l'envie de se décaler sur sa droite pour apercevoir sa belle. Hermione était allongée sur le lit, ses cheveux bouclant aléatoirement tout autour de son visage, dans un parfait désordre. Elle avait des petits yeux fatigués et des marques de combat sur le visage. Elle était couverte d'un drap jusqu'à la taille et son buste était entouré de gaze de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril, certainement pour aider les crèmes cicatrisantes à pénétrer.

Le docteur Stein rejoignit Drago et Harry lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Vous êtes ? » s'enquit-il.

« Drago Malefoy. » devança le blond, coupant l'herbe sous le pied du brun et tendant sa main devant lui. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle s'en est admirablement bien sortie. » rassura le médicomage en lui serrant la main. « Les conséquences du sort auraient pu être bien plus graves. Le contre-sort a été appliqué par qui ? »

Drago leva timidement l'index. Autant le premier médicomage ne l'impressionnait pas, autant celui-ci oui. Le docteur Stein le dépassait d'une bonne tête, le faisait deux fois en largeur et une seule de ses mains pouvait à elle seule emprisonner la totalité d'un souaffle.

« Il a été réalisé à merveille, bravo. Très peu de personnes maîtrisent le _Vulnera Sanentur_ , miss Granger vous doit la vie. »

« Disons que j'ai été élevé par des personnes qui maîtrisent mieux le _Vulnera Sanentur_ et l' _Avada Kedavra_ que la recette du gâteau au chocolat. »

Le médicomage dut comprendre le sous-entendu car il n'insista pas.

« Le sort a frappé entre son poumon et son cœur, les deux organes ont été frôlés mais pas endommagés. Il faut cependant qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Je compte sur vous, qui que vous soyez, pour prendre soin d'elle et la forcer à rester au lit malgré son opposition. C'est une forte tête que nous avons là ! »

Drago et Harry rirent en même temps. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Hermione avait dû râler et vouloir se lever rapidement malgré les contre-indications.

Le médicomage prit le chemin de la sortie et s'arrêta quand il eut posé la main sur la poignée.

« Au fait. Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le compagnon de mademoiselle mais rassurez-vous, il n'y aura aucune répercussion sur la grossesse ni sur le bébé. Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Et puis le docteur Stein disparut.

* * *

 **Comment ça je suis sadique ?** C'est pas vrai d'abord ...

... Bon, peut-être un peu, mais **j'aime bien ça moi, les cliffhanger** ...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Moi j'aime beaucoup le Drago qui a peur et qui cache sa peur en engueulant le personnel de Sainte Mangouste.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi prochain !**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Bonsoir !** Vous allez bien ?

Moi ça va, **j'ai commencé mon nouveau boulot hier** et pour l'instant, ça va comme sur des satanées roulettes - comme dirait mon cousin. Bref, en espérant que ça continue.

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent** qui, apparemment, vous a bien plu. J'avais semé des indices - assez évidents - sur la grossesse d'Hermione durant tout le chapitre et vous aviez tous deviné. Et en plus de ça, **vous avez super bien réagi**. Alors encore merci merci merci. **On est presque à 250 reviews d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je vous remerciais pour les 200.**

J'en parlais depuis plusieurs chapitres et ça y est, **j'ai créé une page Facebook !** Elle s'intitule tout bonnement **Damelith** (la photo de profil est la même qu'ici) et **le lien est dans mon profil FF**. Pour le moment je n'ai publié qu'un message de bienvenue mais **rejoignez-moi** , j'ai plein de trucs à vous raconter ;)

Je vous laisse avec la réaction de Drago, bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **FandAsie** : Hey ! et oui, enceinte, ça fait un choc hein ? ahah. Non je sais que vous l'aviez tous vu venir, rapport aux indices pas discrets semés dans le chapitre. Concernant le papa du petit bébé, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci à toi.  
 **Betameche** : Et oui, un bébé en route ! Voici la suite, merci et bisous à toi :)  
 **Pamplelune** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis une adepte du happy end ;) Drago sait être courageux quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. Je te laisse avec la suite, merci à toi :)  
 **Margot** : Oh je suis vraiment touchée ! J'aime savoir que mes écrits suscite de l'intérêt et quand ça débouche sur de tels compliments .. Je suis émue, vraiment. Ceci-dit, je suis pour le tutoiement avec moi je vais te tutoyer et tu peux faire pareil ;) Je ne sais pas où tu as arrêté ta lecture mais je publie régulièrement, c'est à dire toutes les semaines, le mercredi. Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 22. Merci encore, à bientôt.  
 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite :)  
 **Guest** : Merci merci !

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Ne doute pas de moi**

La scène dans cette chambre de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste aurait pu paraître surréaliste à quiconque serait entré à ce moment précis.

Figé comme un poteau de Quidditch dans l'entrée de la chambre, Drago Malefoy avait le teint plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux gris étaient bloqués dans le vide, comme fixant un point imaginaire dans le vague, et il ne cillait pas.

À sa gauche, Harry Potter était tenté de croire qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. La cage thoracique de son ancien ennemi ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration, il distinguait seulement ses poings qui se serraient frénétiquement.

Dans son lit, Hermione Granger voulait plus que tout se recroqueviller sur elle-même en position fœtale mais les douleurs l'en empêchaient. Alors elle laissait un silence de mort s'installer dans cette pièce, la nouvelle annoncée par le docteur Stein suspendue dans le vide.

Les mots du médicomage résonnaient presque contre les murs blancs : « _Il n'y aura aucune répercussion sur la grossesse ni sur le bébé_. »

Harry fut finalement le premier à briser ce silence et, intérieurement, les deux autres le remercièrent d'avoir eu ce courage.

« Bon, euh … Je … Je crois que je vais vous laisser, hein, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire. » dit-il d'une voix douce et calme.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'embrasser sur le front avec douceur et elle seule l'entendit chuchoter.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Et … ça va bien se passer. Sois forte. Ce n'est pas un Serpentard qui va te faire peur, surtout pas lui. Tu sais qu'il aboie plus qu'il ne mord. Je viendrai te voir plus tard avec Ginny et les enfants. »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les cheveux et se dirigea vers Drago qui était toujours aussi agité qu'une gargouille de pierre.

« Tu hausses la voix, je te tue. Compris, Malefoy ? Tu prends tes responsabilités d'homme. Et ouvre un peu la bouche, on dirait un Poufsouffle de première année qui n'ose pas prendre la parole pendant un cours du professeur Rogue. »

Harry eut envie de terminer sa phrase par un rire moqueur mais il n'en fit rien. Il voulait seulement provoquer une réaction chez Drago en titillant son égo. Il ne doutait pas que la situation soit délicate.

Lorsqu'Harry eut quitté la chambre, le silence prit de nouveau place. Drago finit par cligner des yeux, comme revenant à la réalité. La révélation du médicomage cognait encore contre les parois de son cerveau et il avait du mal à réaliser. Grossesse. Bébé. Lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas c'est beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. Comment était-ce possible ? Enfin, non, ce n'était pas à lui qu'on allait apprendre comment on faisait les bébés mais comment avaient-ils pu laisser ça arriver ? Est-ce qu'Hermione était au courant avant aujourd'hui ? Avait-elle fait exprès de tomber enceinte ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées négatives qui étaient en train de le submerger. Était-il réellement en train de douter de la sincérité d'Hermione ? Non. Elle n'était pas manipulatrice, elle n'aurait jamais planifié cela. C'était un accident. Oui, voilà, un accident.

Drago choisit d'occulter, pour le moment, le cœur du problème pour se concentrer plutôt sur l'état de santé d'Hermione. Il s'approcha de son lit et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle le fuyait.

« Hermione … » souffla-t-il d'une voix douce qui lui était rare.

La brune ne répondit pas. Allongée sur son flanc droit, elle lui tournait le dos. Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit et glissa sa main sur ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Non pas que la vue sur ton dos soit déplaisante, chérie, mais j'aimerais mieux regarder tes yeux. »

Hermione sentit que la voie était libre car elle fit lentement volte-face vers lui. Il l'aida à se redresser un peu, remontant les oreillers pour qu'elle soit bien assise.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

« À quel niveau ? »

Sa voix fatiguée et tremblotante procura des frissons à Drago. Elle lui paraissait si faible et si vulnérable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer fort contre lui pour l'entourer de sa chaleur et la rassurer.

« On va commencer par le premier niveau, psychologiquement ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. J'ai envie de partir mais le docteur Stein ne veut pas, il dit que je dois rester ici au moins une semaine pour qu'il puisse surveiller la cicatrisation. Comme si je ne pouvais pas le faire, moi ! »

Plus elle parlait, plus elle semblait retrouver du poil de la bête.

« Depuis quand tu es médicomage, toi ? » plaisanta Drago.

« Ne te moque pas. »

« Je ne me moque pas. Je suis content de t'entendre râler, ça veut dire que tu vas bien. Hermione pas grincheuse, ce n'est pas mon Hermione. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et toi, ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue mais maintenant que je te vois, ça va mieux. Je me sens tellement coupable de ton état, si tu savais. Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir été si négligeant. »

Son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils agacé.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est à cause de moi si tu es là. Quand je t'ai vu t'avancer vers Carrow j'ai été tellement surpris ! Ma surprise t'a trahie. Il l'a vue et il s'est retourné pour t'attaquer. C'est un comble pour quelqu'un comme moi qui essaye toujours de cacher ses émotions mais il faut croire que quand ça te concerne, je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Drago se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque tandis qu'Hermione se redressait encore, glissant sa main sur sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai voulu y aller seule alors qu'Harry me disait de rester à ma place. Je ne l'ai pas écouté alors j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Je te connais, je sais que tu continueras à t'en vouloir mais ne te rends pas malade pour ça. »

« Ça aurait pu être plus grave … Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné. »

« Sauf que ça ne l'est pas et que je suis là. Dans une semaine je serai sur pieds et tu m'auras de nouveau sur le dos. Et cette fois-ci nous vivrons heureux, à profiter l'un de l'autre sans la menace d'un fils de mangemort psychopathe. »

« _Je_ suis un fils de mangemort psychopathe. » ironisa Drago.

« Oui mais toi je t'aime, et ça fait toute la différence. »

Hermione laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue et attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Instinctivement, Drago serra très fort sa petite main, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était réellement là. Blessée, mais vivante.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Le blond avait accroché son regard à celui d'Hermione, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, et ne voulait pas sortir de cette étendue noisette dans laquelle il se sentait si bien. Pourtant, un sujet tout aussi important que sa santé devait être soulevé.

« On va en parler ou on va tous les deux continuer à faire semblant d'avoir oublié ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux à ses mots. S'il se sentait coupable de sa négligence, elle se sentait aussi coupable de la sienne.

« Je n'en savais rien, je te le jure. »

Drago glissa ses doigts sous son menton et releva son visage.

« Je te crois. » avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

« Je ... J'ai toujours été vigilante, j'ai toujours pris mes potions de contraception, je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver. »

« Si tu avais laissé le potionniste aguerri que je suis te les préparer comme je te l'ai suggéré une fois, peut-être que cela se serait passé autrement. Les apothicaires du Chemin de Traverse sont des charlatans, leurs potions sont ratées une fois sur deux. »

« Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je suis désolée. Mais je vais faire le nécessaire, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Le nécessaire ? »

La voix de Drago s'était faite plus grave, presque emplie de reproches. Il avait peur de mal comprendre.

« O..Oui. J'imagine que tu projetais ta vie autrement. Avoir un enfant avec moi, une née-moldue, dans ces circonstances, c'était loin de tes projets. »

Le silence de Drago était pire que toutes les colères du monde. Il ne s'était pas levé mais il la scrutait, la sondait, l'analysait avec des yeux gris foncé. Une nuance de gris qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vue dans ses iris. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir parlé trop vite et d'avoir dit quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Pourtant elle le pensait. Drago devait certainement s'imaginer une vie différente de celle-ci. Avoir un enfant imprévu avec elle n'était probablement pas la vie qu'il s'imaginait.

« Est-ce que tu es sérieuse, Hermione ? » finit-il par dire.

« Pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? »

« Parce que … Par Salazar, je pensais que tu avais compris ! Je t'aime, je suis fou de toi. Si je t'ai attendu tant de temps ce n'est pas pour m'enfuir au moindre obstacle. »

« Mais tu … »

« Mais rien du tout ! » la coupa-t-il. « Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Drago. C'est juste que je pensais que ça te ferait fuir. »

« J'ai peur mais je ne fuirai pas, parce que je ne suis plus un adolescent lâche et irresponsable. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra, gonflée par un sentiment qu'elle ne saurait définir.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il faut être deux pour procréer, alors je suis tout autant responsable que toi. »

La brune ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les enfants. »

« Je n'aime pas les enfants des autres parce qu'ils sont toujours mal élevés, qu'ils crient à tout va et qu'ils pleurent à la moindre contrariété mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore d'enfant à moi. »

Le sourire d'Hermione ne faisait que s'agrandir. Elle en aurait presque mal à la bouche.

« Ça me fait peur, un peu, tu sais ? »

« C'est normal. Enfin je pense. C'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi. »

La jeune femme se décala dans son lit et Drago prit ça pour une invitation. Il s'assit alors à ses côtés, la laissant venir se blottir contre lui, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Il l'entourait de ses bras, comme pour la protéger d'un mal invisible et inconnu.

Hermione, apaisée par la respiration de son amoureux et l'odeur de parfum qu'il dégageait, réfléchissait à la situation. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. De Drago. Lorsque le médicomage lui avait posé la question quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait cru s'évanouir.

« Miss Granger, savez-vous de combien de semaines vous êtes enceinte ? » s'était enquit le docteur Stein.

« Enc… vous devez faire erreur, monsieur, je ne suis pas enceinte. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que disent les analyses magiques de votre sang ni le deuxième cœur qui bat quand je vous examine. »

Elle avait blêmi. Elle avait eu une énorme bouffée de chaleur. Le stress s'était emparé de son corps tout entier. Comment avait-elle pu laisser ça arriver ? Comment avait-elle pu être négligente ? Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à Drago ? Elle avait imaginé tous les scénarii possibles : Drago faisant une syncope en apprenant qu'il allait être papa, Drago lui demandant d'avorter, Drago fuyant en courant, Drago hurlant, Drago l'accablant de tous les reproches de l'univers. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à Drago la réconfortant et lui disant qu'ils allaient affronter ça ensemble. Cet enfant n'était pas prévu au programme, loin de là, eux qui étaient engagés dans une véritable relation depuis quelques semaines seulement, mais elle était confiante. Elle avait confiance en Drago et, Merlin, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer fonder une famille avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son ventre quand elle sentit que la main de Drago venait de s'y poser.

« Tu es en train de murmurer des incantations pour que cet enfant soit un garçon ? »

Le blond fut obligé de rire.

« Comment tu le sais ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« J'imagine qu'il faut au moins un garçon en premier né pour perpétuer la lignée, bien qu'un peu ternie par mon sang. »

« La prochaine fois que tu te rabaisses de la sorte, rappelle-moi de te punir. Estime-toi heureuse d'être en convalescence sinon tu aurais payé très cher le dénigrement de ton sang. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, comme pour ravaler ses mots.

« Désolée. » lâcha-t-elle en cachant sa tête contre son torse.

Drago caressa doucement son ventre par-dessus la gaze. Il n'était pas arrondi, pas encore, mais il savait que quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de magique. La perspective d'une paternité l'effrayait, mais il se devait de garder son calme et d'apaiser Hermione car elle serait la plus chamboulée dans l'histoire. Il devait être là pour elle. Après tout, il était dingue de cette femme, il l'aimait à un point que ça en était déraisonnable, alors même si cette grossesse avait de l'avance sur ses projets … pourquoi pas ? Et puis il fallait relativiser. Il avait révisé son jugement et - même s'il ne l'avouait à personne - à force de côtoyer des mômes toute la sainte journée et, récemment, les descendances Potter et Weasley, il s'avouait au moins à lui-même que ça pourrait être cool d'avoir un mini Malefoy tout blond collé à ses chaussures.

« Dis 'Mione, je me demandais … »

« Non, Lucas n'est pas le père. »

Pris de court, Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Il sentit Hermione se décaler de lui pour pouvoir mieux le regarder.

« Comment tu … »

« Je savais que tu allais te poser la question à un moment donné, c'est légitime. »

« Tu peux arrêter de me couper la parole ? »

Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres pour apaiser son agacement.

« Comment tu peux être sûre que … »

« Lucas avait toujours cette sale manie de se retirer avant. »

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent et Hermione ne sut pas ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer.

« Ce gars est définitivement une erreur de la nature. Et quant à toi, tu as vraiment de la chance d'être blessée parce que si tu me coupes la parole encore une fois, je te jure que … »

Ne prenant pas ses menaces au sérieux, Hermione glissa sa main sur sa joue et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne pour le faire taire. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, l'empêchant ainsi de la gronder à nouveau. Elle sentit le blond répondre à sa ferveur avec une langue taquine contre la sienne. Elle était peut-être blessée mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire.

« M'ouais. On va faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas une nouvelle fois coupé la parole. »

« Ça ne sera pas la dernière. Tu sais bien que s'il y a une personne sur Terre qui ne s'écrase pas devant toi, c'est moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? » soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh ben tiens oui, tu es vraiment à plaindre ! »

Hermione se blottit de nouveau contre le corps chaud de son Drago.

« Est-ce que le docteur Stein t'a dit quelque chose sur ta grossesse ? Genre depuis quand tu es enceinte. »

« Il m'a dit quelque chose comme quatre semaines à peu près, pourquoi ? »

Le blond se mit à calculer mentalement.

« Alors je sais pourquoi tu es tombée enceinte, ce n'est pas une question de mauvaise potion. »

« Tu vois, tu as encore parlé trop vite. Tu as dénigré ces pauvres apothicaires alors qu'ils font du très bon travail. »

« Non, ce sont des escrocs, c'est un fait avéré. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'était un oubli. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce qu'il y a un mois tu es venue me voir après avoir largué Carrow. Tu m'as sauté dessus à peine je t'avais ouvert la porte et mon canapé, s'il pouvait parler, raconterait les détails croustillants de ce qu'on lui a fait subir. Tu étais tellement dans la lune ce jour-là, et c'était tellement imprévu que tu as dû oublier la potion de contraception. »

« Bien sûr … » souffla Hermione, prenant conscience de la réalité des choses. « On ne se fréquentait plus, évidemment que je n'avais pas de flacon sur moi. Je n'en ai pas pris ce soir-là, je m'en souviens parfaitement. »

« Je suis certain que c'était un acte manqué. » taquina Drago.

« Tu sous-entends que je t'ai fait un enfant dans le dos pour te garder ? »

« C'est tellement votre genre, miss Granger, de manipuler les gens. »

« Vous inversez les rôles, monsieur Malefoy, c'est vous le Serpentard fourbe et calculateur du couple. »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, si notre fils ne va pas à Serpentard je pense le renier et le déshériter alors tiens-toi prête à assumer seule Malefoy junior à partir de ses onze ans. »

Faussement offusquée - quoi que pour le coup elle se disait qu'il pouvait être sérieux - Hermione ouvrit la bouche et le tapa sur le torse, le faisant réagir d'un éclat de rire. Cela-dit, elle se mit à sourire béatement. Au-delà du flot d'âneries qu'il pouvait débiter, ses remarques la rendait heureuse. Cela voulait dire qu'il se projetait et qu'il se voyait toujours avec elle dans une bonne dizaine d'années. Et se dire que sa vie, maintenant, se résumait à être avec Drago et à faire pousser un apprenti sorcier, la rendait émue.

Quand Drago décela ses yeux brillants, il s'inquiéta.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » s'enquit-il en la resserrant contre lui.

« Je suis heureuse, c'est tout. »

xxxxxxxxxx

Le docteur Stein était passé voir les futurs parents pour s'enquérir de l'état d'Hermione. Il lui avait posé quelques questions sur son état physique et psychologique avant de s'intéresser à celui de Drago qui, fièrement, lui avait glissé que ce n'était pas un « stupide crétin sans cervelle qui allait terrasser un Malefoy ». Le médicomage avait alors précisé qu'il s'intéressait surtout à son ressenti sur le fait de devenir papa, et c'est alors que le blond avait répondu :

« Si Lucius Malefoy a réussi à élever un enfant, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. »

Et il avait ensuite rassuré Hermione en lui disant que son héritier ne serait pas aussi imbu de lui-même qu'il ne l'était.

Drago n'avait pas voulu laisser Hermione seule, malgré l'insistance de celle-ci pour qu'il se repose. Il l'avait cependant laissée se rallonger dans le lit, occupant lui le fauteuil juste à côté. Elle s'était endormie et, petit à petit, il avait également plongé dans le monde des rêves, glissant également dans son siège, se retrouvant avachi, son coude sur l'accoudoir, sa tête dans sa main tombant à intervalles réguliers dans le vide.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la marmaille Potter ainsi que Ron Weasley s'impatientaient.

« Je veux voir marraine ! Je veux voir marraine ! » répéta James en tapant du pied.

« James Sirius Potter. » gronda Harry. « Tu tapes une nouvelle fois du pied et je te ramène à la maison. »

Le petit garçon geignit silencieusement.

« Quand est-ce qu'on nous laissera aller la voir ? » demanda Ginny.

« Le médicomage ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous le dire. » répondit Harry.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ? »

« Physiquement oui, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Harry n'avait pas insisté sur le sujet. Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'était passée la confrontation entre Hermione et Malefoy au sujet de la grossesse de sa meilleure amie, et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait jugé que c'était à Hermione d'annoncer cela à Ginny et Ron.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry bondit de son siège quand le docteur Stein s'approcha d'eux, un dossier dans la main et une plume derrière l'oreille.

« L'état de miss Granger est parfaitement stable. J'ai fait un bilan tout à l'heure et ses blessures se résorbent petit à petit. Vous pouvez aller la voir, veillez seulement à ce qu'elle ne s'agite pas trop. »

« Pour ça, il faut surtout mettre en garde l'énergumène qui lui sert de petit ami. »

« Je pense qu'il garderait un œil sur elle même endormi ! »

Dans un petit rire, le médicomage quitta la salle d'attente.

Harry, tenant la main d'Albus et de James, Ginny avec Lily dans les bras et Ron derrière, se rendirent au fond du couloir. Comme personne ne répondit quand ils toquèrent, James prit les devants et ouvrit lui-même la porte malgré l'interdiction de son père.

« Oh ! Elle dort. » chuchota l'aîné Potter.

« Regarde, James ! Drago est là ! » remarqua Albus.

Le garçon trottina jusqu'à Drago qui dormait la bouche ouverte.

« Baaaah ! Il bave ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » rugit Drago, réveillé en sursaut.

Quand il vit devant lui le cadet Potter qui souriait comme un bienheureux, il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est que toi, enfant du diable. »

« Bonjour Drago. Tu dormais ? »

« Comment tu as deviné ? » ironisa Drago alors qu'Albus prenait ses aises en grimpant sur lui pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses.

« Tu bavais, c'est dégoûtant. » constata Albus en appuyant son dos contre le torse de Drago.

Le blond leva les yeux vers les parents de l'enfant et se retint d'envoyer un doigt d'honneur à Potter qui pouffait de rire.

« Reposé, Potter ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je constate que vous ne vous êtes pas étripés ? »

« Nous sommes des sorciers civilisés, au cas où tu en doutais. »

« Hermione je n'en doute pas, toi en l'occurrence, j'en étais moins certain. »

« Oh la ferme, le balafré. »

« Ça veut dire quoi balafré ? » demanda innocemment James en tirant sur le bras de son père.

« C'est un vilain mot qui ne doit pas sortir de ta bouche. »

« Alors pourquoi Drago le dit ? »

« Parce que Drago est une vilaine personne qui prononce des vilains mots, tout simplement. »

James se contenta de cette réponse et Drago fronça les sourcils, l'air menaçant. Potter avait de la chance qu'Hermione soit endormie et qu'il y ait trois enfants dans la pièce sinon, ça aurait bardé.

Alarmée par le remue-ménage dans sa chambre, Hermione ouvrit un œil et un sourire s'étala sur son visage en découvrant tout ce petit monde à son chevet. La présence de tous ces gens qu'elle aimait lui mis aussitôt les larmes aux yeux. Fichues hormones. Le docteur Stein l'avait prévenue que les hormones allaient un peu tout chambouler en elle mais elle ne pensait pas en faire les frais tout de suite. Même si elle avait réalisé que ses récentes sautes d'humeurs, crises de nerfs ou étourdissements étaient causés par cette grossesse.

« Bonjour … » articula-t-elle avec une voix encore endormie.

« 'Mione ! » se précipita Ginny, venant s'assoir au bord de son lit. « Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand Harry est rentré hier soir en me disant que tu étais à Sainte Mangouste ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Maintenant que j'ai dormi je vais mieux. Je suis un peu barbouillée mais ça va. »

« C'est normal ça, ça doit être le contre-coup. » supposa la rousse.

Hermione, Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard complice qui fit tiquer les deux Weasley.

« Harry, je te connais par cœur. Pourquoi tu regardes Malefoy comme si tu savais quelque chose ? » fit Ron, un brin remonté même s'il aurait aimé s'énerver un peu plus, mais la présence de Lily dans ses bras l'en empêchait.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » se défendit Harry.

« Tu dérailles, Weasmoche. » confirma Drago.

« Vas-tu un jour arrêter avec ces surnoms débiles ? » s'agaça le roux.

« Tu préfères « la belette », peut-être ? »

« Je préfère Ron ! ou à la limite Weasley, si c'est trop difficile pour toi de prononcer mon prénom. »

« Le jour où tu m'appelleras Drago, je t'appellerai Ronald. »

Drago taquina Ron d'un clin d'œil, sous le regard amusé d'Albus qui n'était pas descendu des genoux du blond et qui avait assisté à l'échange comme à un match de tennis, le regard jonglant de droite à gauche et la bouche ouverte comme un gobeur d'insectes.

L'ambiance était électrique entre Ron et Drago. Les deux hommes se toisaient les sourcils froncés. Ginny roula des yeux d'exaspération.

« Peut-être que quand nous aurons tous quatre-vingts ans, l'animosité entre ces deux-là se sera envolée. »

« Je l'espère ! » confirma Hermione.

« Cela-dit, mon frère avait raison. C'était quoi ce regard entendu que vous vous êtes échangé tous les trois ? Si vous nous faîtes des cachotteries c'est le moment d'avouer. »

Hermione baissa les yeux. Son amie ne croyait pas si bien dire.

« Et bien … »

« Hum, Potter ? Si on allait chercher du thé et des chocolats chauds, t'en penses quoi ? » intervint Drago.

« Mais pourq… »

« Super ! Allez, embarque les deux mioches qui restent et suis-moi. »

Drago prit Albus dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir lancé un clin d'œil complice à Hermione. Ils quittèrent tous la pièce, sauf Ron et Ginny, et la brune remercia silencieusement son amoureux pour son bon sens et sa bienséance. Elle se redressa doucement dans son lit, grimaçant à cause de ses blessures un peu douloureuses et sourit à ses amis.

« Pourquoi Harry et Malefoy sont partis avec les enfants ? » demanda Ron et s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

« Parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et qu'ils ne sont pas concernés. Enfin, Drago si, quelque part, mais c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. »

Le frère et la sœur froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant, incompréhensifs.

« Et nous, nous sommes concernés ? » questionna Ginny.

« Pas vraiment non plus mais il faut que vous soyez au courant parce que c'est très important. Drago et Harry sont déjà au courant c'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis. »

« Ok, alors on va cesser de se faire des énigmes et tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Hermione se mit à triturer ses doigts les uns avec les autres, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Son cœur s'était emballé à la simple idée de dire à ses amis qu'elle était enceinte. C'était si imprévu et si soudain qu'elle craignait leur réaction. Enfin, à vrai dire elle craignait surtout la colère de Ron car elle savait Ginny plus terre à terre et raisonnable.

« Voilà, je … je suis enceinte. »

La brune se mordit le coin de la lèvre et osa finalement regarder tour à tour un Weasley puis l'autre.

« Tu … hein ? De Malefoy ? »

« À ton avis, Ron ? Bien entendu de Drago, n'essaie même pas de sous-entendre qu'il pourrait être de Lucas parce que ce n'est pas le cas et que je n'ai plus envie de penser à cette immonde créature. »

« Mais 'Mione, enfin … C'est Malefoy ! »

« Et ? C'est l'homme que j'aime. Je donnerais ma vie pour cet homme-là, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait hier soir et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. On va avoir un enfant ensemble et c'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. Nous arriver. À lui comme à moi. »

Ron sembla s'adoucir, pour le moment. Ginny prit le relai, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Je trouve ça génial, moi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse que depuis Noël et ça parce que tu es avec Drago, ça saute aux yeux. Alors oui votre relation a étrangement débuté mais l'important c'est que vous soyez bien ensemble et si vous êtes prêts à accueillir cet enfant alors … je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »

Ginny s'approcha pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura cependant quelques mini secondes car la pression du corps de son amie contre le sien la fit tiquer au niveau de ses plaies.

« Ron … » souffla Hermione. « Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et je ne te demande pas de faire semblant, ça me ferait encore plus de peine. Et puis il ne t'aime pas non plus, alors bon. Mais je suis amoureuse de Drago et je sais qu'il m'aime alors il faudra que vous fassiez un effort, pour moi, pour le bébé à venir et pour le bien-être de la famille que nous allons former. »

« Hum. » marmonna Ron. « Tu es réellement heureuse ? »

« Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Alors … Félicitations ? Il paraît que c'est ce qu'il faut dire. »

Ron embrassa son amie sur le front, avec respect et amitié. Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas totalement heureux pour elle, en grande partie parce que son bonheur venait de Drago Malefoy, mais elle appréciait qu'il fasse l'effort.

Elle serra son ami contre elle, faisant attention à ses douleurs, et c'est ce moment que James choisit pour passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« On peut entrer ? Lily fait que pleurer, on a mal aux oreilles ! »

Ginny invita tout le monde à entrer et Drago se dépêcha de lâcher la dernière-née Potter dans les bras de sa mère.

« Merci Merlin, tu vas pouvoir enfin la nourrir et elle va arrêter de brailler. Elle a une voix vraiment aigüe, on dirait une mandragore. Je suis certain qu'elle a réveillé les morts de la morgue au sous-sol. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui va être papa dans quelques mois, tu m'as l'air plutôt réfractaire à t'occuper d'un enfant qui pleure. » plaisanta Ginny.

« Comme j'ai expliqué à Hermione, ce sont les enfants des autres que je méprise. » expliqua-t-il avec son habituel ton condescendant et un doigt pointé vers Ginny.

« Bon courage 'Mione ! » souffla Ron avec un regard en coin à Drago.

Une nouvelle fois, le blond se retint d'offrir un doigt d'honneur à Ron.

Les Potter/Weasley prirent congé du couple un peu plus tard dans la matinée, laissant Drago et Hermione de nouveau en tête à tête, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Drago revint prendre place sur le lit, tout près d'Hermione qui reprit sa place initiale contre son torse. Timidement, elle ouvrit un bouton de la chemise de Drago et glissa sa main à l'intérieur pour venir la poser contre son torse. Elle avait non seulement envie de sentir les battements de son cœur sous ses doigts mais également besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec lui.

« Coquine. » lâcha-t-il avec un ton presque autoritaire.

« Absolument. Mais ça me fait du bien. »

« Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de me toucher, sois-en sûre. »

Hermione se mit à bouger distraitement ses doigts et s'amusa de le sentir frissonner sous ses gestes.

« On s'était fait des promesses. »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi et moi. On s'était fait des promesses au cas où on ne sortirait pas vivants de cette histoire. »

« Rectification : tu as voulu qu'on se promette des choses parce que tu croyais que je n'allais pas assurer. »

« Mais tu n'as pas dit non. »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te contrarier ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es un peu irritable en ce moment. »

« N'essaie pas de gagner du temps. On ira voir ton père, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Pour lui annoncer qu'il va être grand-père d'un petit sang-mêlé ? J'ai terriblement hâte de voir sa réaction. » se moqua Drago.

Hermione se raidit. Si elle avait songé à la réaction de ses amis, elle n'avait pas pensé à celle de la famille. Ses parents à elle étaient complètement en marge du monde sorcier et ne connaissaient même pas Drago et sa réputation alors cela ne serait pas si compliqué. Le plus dur serait de leur faire comprendre que même si cette grossesse n'était pas désirée elle était heureuse d'attendre un enfant de cet homme-là, même si elle ne le leur avait jamais présenté. Mais la réaction des Malefoy serait certainement nettement différente.

« Tu te fais du souci, je le sens. » dit Drago.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir te prendre en pleine face les remarques acerbes de ton beau-père. »

« Premièrement, tu penses qu'il va me dire que des amabilités à moi ? « Oh félicitations Drago, je suis ravi que tu aies mis enceinte une Sang-de-Bourbe Hermione Granger en plus de ça, quelle merveilleuse opportunité pour les Malefoy de redorer leur blason familial ! », non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Et deuxièmement, d'après les nouvelles que j'aies, il est plutôt mal en point et n'aura pas la force de s'énerver. De toute manière il ne verra pas ce petit grandir. »

Le détachement dans la voix de Drago était désarmant. Certes Lucius Malefoy avait pris la prison à perpétuité mais Drago allait quand même apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, sa participation au maintien de la lignée des Malefoy. Au-delà du fait que cet héritier serait un sang-mêlé, tout homme normalement constitué, même s'il s'appelle Lucius Malefoy, serait content de devenir grand-père sachant que cela représentait une continuité pour une famille.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il aura eu le temps de réviser son jugement en prison ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis dix ans alors tu sais … »

« C'est ton père. On a déjà eu cette conversation, on ne l'aura pas une nouvelle fois, Drago. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on l'ait. On ira voir mon père, on lui dira qu'il va être grand-père, et merci au revoir. On retournera le voir quand le petit entrera à Poudlard. »

« Tu as promis que tu irais plus souvent. Et ne sois pas si sûr que cet enfant sera un garçon ! »

« Les Malefoy ne savent faire que des garçons depuis des millénaires, je ne pense pas que mes spermatozoïdes aient dérogé à la règle, Miss-je-sais-tout. »

Hermione pinça la peau de son ventre, le faisant couiner.

« Tu verras. Tu auras peut-être une fille belle comme sa mère. » se vanta-t-elle.

« Pour qu'elle se fasse courir après par tous les mâles en rut de Poudlard dès ses onze ans ? Jamais de la vie. » prévint-il.

« Tu m'exaspères. »

« Plains-toi. Dans huit mois tu en auras deux comme moi sur le dos. »

« D'ici à ce que je t'envoie en pension chez ta mère, il n'y a qu'un pas. »

Drago éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin, franc, qui faisait du bien aux oreilles et au cœur d'Hermione. Elle était amoureuse de ce rire qu'elle entendait si peu souvent à son goût.

« Bon, et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié la deuxième promesse que tu m'as faite. »

Hermione se redressa légèrement, grimaçant à la douleur de ses blessures. Elle posa sa main contre la joue de Drago pour qu'il la regarde et fit glisser son pouce sur la cicatrice sur son sourcil.

« Tu n'en démordras jamais ? »

« Jamais. »

« Tu fais une montagne de pas grand-chose. Tu sais que si ça se trouve, cette cicatrice a une histoire à dormir debout ? Pas tout le monde s'appelle Harry Potter et se retrouve affublé d'une balafre en forme d'éclair sur le front comme preuve de sa survie face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. »

Hermione haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Peu importe. Peut-être que tu as cette marque parce que tu t'es distraitement mangé un coin de porte en étant endormi - ce qui m'étonnerait pas sachant que tu es léthargique au réveil - mais je tiens à le savoir. Parce que ça fait partie de toi et que je veux tout savoir de toi. »

Et Drago abdiqua. Comment pouvait-il tenir tête à cette femme ? Bien sûr que ça l'amusait, parce qu'il adorait voir son nez se froncer quand elle était contrariée ou parce qu'il aimait sa ride du lion qui se creusait lorsqu'elle allait crier. Mais ces deux iris chocolaté le ramenaient toujours sur terre, à l'endroit exact où il voulait être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours : près d'elle.

« Quelques temps après la guerre, mon père était déjà en prison, ma mère et moi sommes revenus quelques jours à Londres et nous avons voulu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse comme des gens civilisés. Ma mère avait peur du regard des autres, de se faire lyncher publiquement, et moi aussi d'ailleurs mais il fallait que je reste fort, pour elle. Nous y sommes allés et au début tout allait bien. On nous regardait un peu de travers, on entendait chuchoter sur notre passage mais ma foi, pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'on subissait déjà avant la guerre. »

Il se tut un instant, comme s'il cherchait la façon la plus adéquate de se dévoiler.

« Et au détour d'une rue, on a croisé Corban Yaxley. Je t'épargnerai les détails mais quand il a voulu s'en prendre à ma mère et qu'il a traité mon père de lâche, je suis intervenu. Yaxley et moi nous nous sommes battus dans ce qu'il restait de l'Allée des Embrumes et ce salopard m'a lancé un _Confringo_ en plein visage. Malheureusement pour lui je suis assez vif et son sort m'a seulement entaillé le sourcil. »

Son ton se fit plus léger, comme si la situation n'avait plus d'importance.

« Tu vois, c'est trois fois rien. »

« Tu t'es quand même battu. Qui sait l'issu qu'aurait pu avoir cette histoire. »

« Yaxley n'est pas bon en duel, il n'aurait pas fait long feu. Si je n'avais pas eu un minimum de décence, sa dépouille serait accrochée à l'enseigne de Barjow et Beurk.

« Tu es dégoûtant. »

« Dégoûtant et modeste, tu noteras. »

Hermione pouffa de rire.

« Ce que je retiens surtout c'est que, malgré tout, tu as défendu ton père. »

« Non, j'ai protégé ma mère. »

« Oui, aussi, mais tu as surtout attaqué Yaxley parce qu'il avait insulté ton père. »

« Même si c'est la vérité, ma mère et moi sommes les seuls autorisés à dire du mal de mon père. »

« Ce qui prouve que tu as quand même, et malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire, de l'amour pour ton père. »

Drago resta silencieux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à voix haute qu'elle avait raison.

« Bref. Tu vois, tu t'es probablement fait tout un tas de films sur cette cicatrice qui n'est en réalité que le résultat d'un sort mal lancé. »

« Je suis surtout contente d'apprendre que Yaxley n'est pas très adroit et que toi tu es rapide, sinon il aurait visé l'œil et ça aurait été du gâchis d'abîmer de si beaux yeux. »

Hermione pressa lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur qui en émanait. Elle sentit une langue coquine venir titiller ses lèvres et elle laissa le passage libre pour un baiser plus approfondi.

« Hum, et pour les cicatrices sur le torse, tu demanderas à Potter. C'est le mieux placé pour t'en parler. »

Interloquée, Hermione leva un sourcil. Quel était le dénominateur commun entre Harry, Drago et les cicatrices de ce dernier ? Après une légère réflexion, l'épisode du _Sectumsempra_ dans les toilettes de Poudlard lui revint en mémoire alors elle n'insista pas.

« Et, au fait. » reprit le jeune homme. « Pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai annulé le dîner avec ma mère samedi. Par contre, dès que tu seras sur pieds, on y va. »

Hermione blêmit. Avec les récents événements, elle avait presque oublié qu'une rencontre avec Narcissa Malefoy été programmée.

« Ne te bile pas, 'Mione. J'ai simplement envie que ma mère rencontre la femme que j'aime et la future mère de mon fils. »

« Ou fille. »

« Fils. Je n'en démordrai pas. »

« Soit. Mais je suis en forme tu sais, on peut très bien … »

« Tutututu ! » coupa Drago en posant un doigt contre les lèvres d'Hermione avant de lui voler un baiser. « Le docteur Stein a dit au moins une semaine de repos ici. Ensuite tu viendras t'installer chez moi pour que je puisse garder un œil sur toi, et après on planifiera un dîner au Manoir … quoi ? »

Tandis qu'il parlait, la brune esquissait un sourire de plus en plus grand, à en avoir mal aux zygomatiques.

« Est-ce que tu viendrais de me proposer d'emménager avec toi ? »

« Peut-être. » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

* * *

 **Il est mignon ce Drago, pas vrai ? Moi je craque. Je veux le même !**

Certains d'entre vous en avait parlé en review donc **non, Lucas n'est pas le père**. Je fais des petits trucs sadiques parfois, genre couper des chapitres pour vous laisser du suspens mais quand même, pas à ce point ! ahah. Vous êtes beaucoup à attendre le dîner chez Narcissa .. Il arrive, il arrive ! En tout cas **la semaine prochaine ce sera un chapitre léger avec de la déclaration d'amour dans l'air** (oui, je suis assez fleur bleue et guimauve parfois).

 **N'oubliez pas de rejoindre ma page Facebook "Damelith"**. Peut-être que j'y publierai bientôt des infos sur ma prochaine histoire ... Je dis ça ... (a).

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonsoir !**

Tout va bien pour vous ? Pour moi ça va. La note d'auteure ne devrait pas être très longue ce soir. J'ai juste deux trois choses à dire.

 **Ma prochaine Dramione avance doucement mais sûrement.** Je ferai une petite pause entre la fin de celle-ci et le début de l'autre d'ailleurs. Mais **si vous voulez un indice, j'en ai mis un sur ma page Facebook** **"Damelith** ", pour les curieux ;)

Ensuite, en comptant ce chapitre, **il n'en reste plus que 3 avant l'épilogue** ... Et oui, ça touche à sa fin. Mais ! Parce que oui, il y a un mais. **J'ai sous le coude 4 OS bonus**. C'est chouette ça, non ?

Et enfin, j'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque chapitre, mais **merci pour votre engouement et vos reviews.** Je suis toujours aussi touchée :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Merci à toi ! La rencontre avec Lucius n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite, sachant qu'il est en prison ... Mais ... Ça viendra ;)  
 **Pamplelune** : Merci, je suis contente que tu les trouves mignons :D La rencontre avec Narcissa arrive, celle avec Lucius se fera désirer puisqu'il est à Azkaban. Il reste 3 chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) + l'épilogue.  
 **Margot** : Merci à toi pour tes gentils mots, ça me fait très plaisir. Merci d'avoir rejoint la page ! Par contre, l'indice donné se réfère à ma prochaine fanfiction et non à ce chapitre :)

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Je vais t'aimer comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé.** (Michel Sardou)

Hermione était enfin sur pied, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Après avoir passé une longue semaine à Sainte Mangouste, subissant sans arrêt des examens en tout genre que ce soit pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures mais aussi pour contrôler sa grossesse, elle avait pu sortir. Et heureusement, tout en elle se portait à merveille. Les entailles sur son buste avaient toutes disparues, hormis celle près de son cœur qui peinait à s'estomper mais qui était guérie. L'apprenti sorcier dans son ventre était également en pleine forme, en témoignaient les battements de son cœur que le docteur Stein leur avait fait entendre au dernier examen avant qu'elle ne quitte l'hôpital. Et si elle avait été agréablement perturbée par ce son, il y en avait un qui n'avait plus su où se mettre. Drago s'était raidi, serrant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne au point de lui broyer les os. Il s'était mis à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles à base de « bébé ça ? », « bien travaillé », « normal qu'il soit si petit ? » et « c'est des cheveux blonds que je vois ? ». Le docteur Stein avait alors précisé que oui, c'était bien un bébé, que oui, c'était logique qu'il soit encore petit et que non, ce n'étaient pas des cheveux et encore moins blonds. Résigné, Drago avait juste embrassé Hermione. Heureux.

Comme l'avait conseillé le médicomage et malgré les jérémiades d'Hermione, cette dernière avait été contrainte et forcée au repos. Drago s'était alors merveilleusement bien occupé de tout, content d'avoir des responsabilités à honorer. Il avait, avec l'aide de Potter, Weasley, Théo et Blaise, déménagé toutes les affaires d'Hermione jusqu'à sa maison de Pré-Au-Lard. Cela n'avait pas pris longtemps sauf pour déplacer la quantité astronomique de livres que possédait Hermione.

« On peut en perdre quelques-uns en route ? » avait proposé Drago. « Théo, on dira que c'est de ta faute, elle ne t'en voudra pas. »

« Hey ! Je suis peut-être la bonne poire du groupe mais je ne suis pas con non plus. »

« Non mais quand même, vous êtes d'accord qu'elle en a beaucoup trop ? »

« Ne dis jamais ça en sa présence. » l'avait prévenu Harry.

« Sinon tu risques de prendre très cher. Crois-en mon expérience. » avait ajouté Ron.

« M'ouais. Mauvaise idée. Mais elle les a vraiment déjà tous lus ? »

« Et certains une dizaine de fois ! » avaient répondu Ron et Harry en chœur dans un rire.

Drago avait donc abandonné l'idée de perdre ses livres en chemin. L'emménagement n'avait pris que quelques minutes, sa maison si sobre et élégante se retrouvant plus fournie et plus décorée bien rapidement. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire car cela signifiait qu'il y avait l'empreinte d'Hermione maintenant. Le début de la cohabitation avait été un franc succès.

La convalescence d'Hermione avait duré un mois, à peu près. Un mois durant lequel le professeur McGonagall avait pris le relai et assurait le cours de sortilèges à Poudlard le temps que la brune se remette sur pied.

Ce matin Hermione se leva à moitié en forme. Elle était heureuse à l'idée de retourner donner ses cours mais il fallait qu'elle passe aux toilettes avant.

Assise par terre, adossée au mur, le coude appuyé contre la cuvette des toilettes et sa tête reposant dans sa main, elle attendait que ses nausées matinales se dissipent.

« 'Mione, ça va ? » demanda Drago, une tasse de café fumante dans la main, tout pimpant à la sortie de la douche.

La jeune femme ne réprima pas le soudain haut-le-cœur qui la prit et plongea la tête dans la cuvette pour vomir, Drago détournant légèrement la tête dans une grimace.

« Gracieux. »

« C'est de ta faute, tout ça. »

Drago roula des yeux. Il les connaissait par cœur, elle et ses hormones ; elle allait l'accabler de reproches, se rafraichir et venir l'embrasser en s'excusant.

« Si tu savais tenir ton érection dans ton pantalon, on n'en serait pas là ! Je n'aurais pas envie de vomir tous les matins à cause de l'odeur de ton café et de ton savon. »

La jeune femme se leva péniblement en prenant appui sur les toilettes. Elle sortit de la pièce exigüe en bousculant Drago, se trainant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Même ta cire pour les cheveux m'insupporte ! Ça sent la mandarine, ça me prend la tête. Et puis pourquoi la discipline de tes cheveux t'obsède autant ? Tu es beau avec les cheveux désordonnés. »

Hermione rinça sa bouche avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir. Elle glissa ses mains mouillées dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et son regard glissa vers Drago qui se tenait derrière elle, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse, sa tasse de café flottant à côté de lui. Il la regardait de son air impassible, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Elle était insupportable, elle le savait, avec ces foutues hormones qui la tourneboulaient de l'intérieur. Mais il était encore là, fier, debout et aimant. N'importe quel homme serait parti en courant. Pas lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ? »

« Rien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te trouver adorable quand tu t'énerves, même contre moi. »

Elle lui offrit un tirage de langue en bonne et due forme, signe de son adoucissement, avant de se passer à nouveau de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se saisit d'une serviette pour s'essuyer et vint rapidement enlacer Drago autour de la taille. Le blond l'entoura d'un bras au niveau de ses épaules et embrassa ses cheveux.

« On peut reprendre le cours normal de notre vie, tu as terminé de me faire toutes les réprimandes de la Terre ? »

« M'oui. » marmonna Hermione. « Désolée. Je m'en veux de m'emporter sur toi comme ça mais malheureusement tu es la seule personne que j'ai sous la main le matin. »

« Je vais t'envoyer dormir chez Potter, comme ça c'est lui qui en prendra pour son grade. »

« Je pense qu'il a eu sa dose avec les trois grossesses de Ginny. »

« Pour moi, Potter ne souffrira jamais assez, sache-le. »

« Arrête d'être si méchant. »

Hermione leva la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser fut de courte durée car elle grimaça.

« Ah non, ton parfum je ne peux pas. »

« Ah ok ! » grinça Drago. « Donc je n'aurais pas droit aux effusions de tendresse tant que tu auras mal au cœur ? »

« Et si tu t'en plains tu en seras privé pendant les sept mois restants, fais gaffe à toi. »

Grognon, il quitta la salle de bain pour la laisser se préparer.

Elle en ressortit presque une demi-heure plus tard, propre comme un gallion neuf, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon flou et vêtue d'une robe légère. Le printemps s'installait doucement, laissant place à des températures beaucoup plus clémentes. Tout en enfilant ses chaussures, elle se plaça devant le miroir, de profil, et analysa sa silhouette dans les moindres détails. La robe étant légèrement moulante, on devinait à peine l'arrondissement de son ventre. Oh pas de quoi en déduire qu'elle était enceinte, peut-être qu'elle avait simplement abusé du buffet la veille.

« Hermione ! » résonna la voix de Drago depuis le salon. « Il est bientôt neuf heures, tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas faire attendre tes élèves. En plus pour une reprise, ça ferait mauvais genre. »

« Hum, j'arrive. » souffla-t-elle, même s'il ne l'avait probablement pas entendue.

Elle attrapa au vol un gilet fin qu'elle fourra dans son sac et rejoignit Drago.

« J'ai grossi, non ? » supposa-t-elle en le regardant.

« Merde, la question piège. Tu ne me l'avais jamais faite celle-là, je n'étais pas préparé. »

Il se gratta la mâchoire en l'observant avec le regard d'un enquêteur de police à la recherche d'indices.

« Si je dis non, tu vas me dire que je mens parce que de toute évidence oui, tu as grossi, mais c'est normal tu es enceinte. Par contre, si je te dis oui, tu vas me pourrir en hurlant que je suis atrocement méchant. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dis ? »

Un sourire taquin apparut sur son visage et, même si elle avait voulu crier, elle n'aurait pas pu tant il était adorable. Elle souffla en riant, se trouvant ridicule.

« Excuse-moi, encore. Mais j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, tu comprends ? »

« Tout à fait, et je suis le mieux placé pour le faire. »

Il prit son visage en coupe et accrocha son regard gris à son regard chocolat.

« Tu es sublime. Alors oui, si tu veux tout savoir, ton ventre s'est arrondi mais c'est on ne peut plus normal, tu portes notre enfant. Et connaissant la morphologie des Malefoy, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il naisse en étant plus grand que la moyenne. »

Il eut un petit rire auquel elle s'accorda.

« Cela-dit, tu restes la plus belle femme à mes yeux. »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur et tendresse et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur. La douceur de ses lèvres, leur goût à la fois fruité et sucré, la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Elle aurait voulu le garder contre elle ainsi pour toujours.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. Mais je t'aimerai encore plus quand tu auras transplané à Poudlard. Il est neuf heures moins trois, j'en connais qui doivent être sur les dents en pensant qu'en ne te voyant pas arriver, ils n'auront pas cours. »

Hermione pouffa de rire en attrapant sa main.

« Qui aurait cru que tu prendrais le rôle de celui qui râle sur l'autre parce qu'il est en retard ? D'habitude c'est moi qui te presse. »

« Vous changez les gens, miss Granger, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? »

Elle embrassa son épaule avant de le regarder.

« Ensemble ? »

« Ensemble. » confirma-t-il avant de la faire transplaner avec lui pour plus de sécurité.

xxxxxxxxxx

« Je suis épuisée ! » souffla Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le banc de la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. « Cette matinée de reprise a été éprouvante. »

Elle sentit une main amicale se poser entre ses omoplates et elle sourit à son propriétaire.

« Comment tu te sens, Hermione ? » demanda Neville.

« Minerva nous a seulement glissé que tu avais été blessée, que ce n'était pas trop grave mais que tu avais eu besoin de repos. » ajouta Hannah.

« C'est exactement ça. J'ai cru avoir toujours dix-sept ans donc j'ai suivi Harry en mission. J'ai un peu désobéi aux ordres et voilà le résultat, une semaine à Sainte Mangouste et un mois de repos forcé avec Drago qui veille sur moi comme un maman dragon veillerait sur ses œufs. »

Neville et Hannah échangèrent un regard quelque peu surpris avant de poser de nouveau leurs yeux sur Hermione.

« Malefoy et toi vous … » commença Neville.

« Et bien oui je … Mais oui, par Merlin, vous n'étiez pas au courant ! » dit Hermione en se tapant le front. « Je suis nulle. C'est une longue histoire mais il se trouve que je ne déteste pas Drago autant que j'ai pu le sous-entendre en début d'année et qu'en plus de ça nous sortons ensemble. Bon ça, ça date des fêtes de fin d'année et on l'a un peu caché à Poudlard, par rapport aux ragots. Les enfants, ça parle beaucoup et surtout pour ne rien dire. »

Hermione eut un petit rire et fit sourire le couple. Effectivement, Drago et elle avaient volontairement caché leur relation aux yeux des autres au retour de vacances, pour éviter les rumeurs et les qu'en dira-t-on, même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas été des plus discrets. Néanmoins, ils avaient apparemment réussi à cacher leur relation à au moins Neville et Hannah. Ou alors ces derniers étaient tellement dans leur univers qu'ils n'avaient pas émis cette hypothèse.

« Cette mission dont tu parlais. » relança Hannah. « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le professeur Flanker ? Minerva nous a dit qu'il avait été démis de ses fonctions et qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

La brune hésita un instant et puis, après tout, pourquoi cacher les faits ? Lucas Flanker-Carrow était un petit con et il ne méritait pas qu'elle soit discrète à ce sujet ni qu'elle prenne de gants. Alors elle se lança dans un récit résumé de toute l'histoire, sous les yeux éberlués de Neville et Hannah.

C'est la fin de son monologue que Drago choisit pour venir poser son fessier à l'opposé d'elle à table. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle n'attendit pas que Madison Geller batte des cils devant son Drago pour faire signe à ce dernier de venir vers elle. Le blond s'auto pointa du doigt, étonné, et se leva pour venir la rejoindre.

« Londubat. Abbot. »

« Malefoy. » répondirent en chœur Neville et Hannah.

« Tu peux arrêter de jouer les méchants, ils sont au courant. »

Le visage de Drago sembla s'adoucir aussitôt, ses muscles faciaux se décontractant, et il prit place à côté d'Hermione.

« Ça veut dire qu'on a le droit de déjeuner l'un à côté de l'autre ? »

La brune hocha timidement la tête.

« Ce n'est plus la peine de se cacher, à mon avis. J'en ai assez de devoir faire comme si tu ne représentais rien pour moi. Et j'ai surtout envie de t'embrasser sous le nez de cette cruche de Madison qui minaude comme une adolescente de quinze ans dès qu'elle te voit. »

Devant sa jalousie, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'afficher un petit air fièrement moqueur.

« Jalouse ? »

« Terriblement. D'elle mais aussi de toutes tes petites Serpentard, tous âges confondus, qui bavent sur ton passage et qui t'écoutent parler comme si tu étais Dieu le père. »

Elle fronça le nez quand il en embrassa l'arête, chatouillée par des mèches blondes au niveau des pommettes.

« Il n'y a que toi qui compte. » chuchota-t-il pour elle seule d'une voix suave qui l'électrisa de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils.

xxxxxxxxxx

En fin de journée, Hermione s'avachit dans le canapé de la maison, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, attendant patiemment que Drago termine sa journée. Elle était rentrée directement après son dernier cours tandis que lui était allé superviser l'entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentard qui avaient un match le lendemain. Les directeurs de maisons n'avaient pas pour mission d'interférer dans l'équipe de Quidditch mais cela aurait été mal connaître Drago Malefoy que de penser qu'il allait laisser ses Serpentard livrés à eux-mêmes. Il était donc régulièrement présent à leurs entraînements, y allant à chaque fois de son petit conseil ou de sa remarque cinglante pour les encourager.

Un exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde flottant dans les airs juste devant ses yeux, Hermione buvait tranquillement son thé tout en dévorant - pour la centième fois peut-être - le Conte des Trois Frères. Elle tourna subitement la tête vers la cheminée qui s'était mise à crépiter. Qui essayait donc de la joindre ? Il s'agissait surement d'Harry ou Ginny. Cependant, alors qu'elle déposait sa tasse sur la table, elle se figea en entendant la voix de Narcissa Malefoy :

« Drago, chéri, tu es là ? »

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit alors à fonctionner à mille à l'heure, plus vite encore qu'elle ne l'eût jamais fait. Que devait-elle faire ? Rester silencieuse et faire croire à la mère de Drago que personne n'était là ou s'approcher de la cheminée pour lui parler et l'informer que Drago ne rentrerait que plus tard ? Narcissa savait que son fils fréquentait quelqu'un mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Ils devaient aller déjeuner chez elle le week-end qui arrivait et elle se voyait mal répondre à Narcissa maintenant. Elle allait avoir une attaque cardiaque.

Perdant sa concentration, Hermione fit tomber son livre et ferma fort ses yeux.

« J'ai entendu du bruit ! Drago, si tu me fais une mauvaise blague, sache que ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai à te parler. Cela-dit, si ce n'est pas Drago et que vous êtes son amie qu'il doit me présenter ce samedi, peut-être pourriez-vous tout de même venir ? Je ne mords pas, encore moins à travers une cheminée ! »

La mère de famille eut un petit rire fluet. Hermione lança un regard vers la cheminée et elle distinguait nettement les contours du visage fin et délicat de Narcissa Malefoy qui essayait de jeter un œil dans la pièce. De toute façon elle était prise au piège, elle avait entendu son livre tomber.

« En tout cas, » reprit Narcissa, « Je constate que c'est toujours impeccablement bien rangé ici. Alors soit mon fils a trouvé une perle qui est capable de supporter sa maniaquerie, soit elle est tout aussi ordonnée que lui et c'est fort appréciable. »

Un sourire se dessina malgré tout sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Bon, après tout, Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas une mauvaise personne. De plus, elle n'allait pas pouvoir se jeter à son cou à travers la cheminée. Elle s'approcha timidement de la cheminée et s'agenouilla près de l'âtre.

« Bonsoir madame Malefoy. Je ne sais pas si vous me distinguez bien, j'ai un peu de mal avec ce système de communication pour tout vous dire. Je suis Hermione Granger. »

La brune se mordit intensément la lèvre en attendant une réaction de la mère de Drago.

« Miss Granger ?! » fit Narcissa d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée. « Qu'est-ce que … Oh ! C'est donc vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déçue, en colère, étonnée ou si vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien entendu que vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de moins … enfin de plus … »

« Miss Granger. » interrompit Narcissa. « Si vous vous rabaissez de la sorte encore une fois, je vous assure que je passe à travers cette cheminée et ce n'est pas bon pour mes chakras de m'énerver, mon instructeur de yoga n'en serait pas ravi. »

Hermione eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Narcissa Malefoy faisait de la méditation ?

« Je … Pardon. Désolée. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Drago ne voulait pas me dire qu'il s'agissait de vous. »

« Je pense qu'il craignait un peu votre réaction. Après tout, Drago et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien quand nous étions plus jeunes et vous savez comme moi que votre mari avait une certaine aversion envers les gens de mon rang. »

« Mon mari a ses idéaux, j'ai les miens. »

« Je le sais, bien sûr, mais il y a tant de choses qui nous séparent Drago et moi que nous avons cru que … »

« Miss Granger, sachez que j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous malgré ce que vous avez l'air de penser. »

« Oh je … Merci beaucoup. » marmonna Hermione en rougissant.

« Je veux d'ailleurs vous présenter mes excuses au nom de toute ma famille pour le mal que nous avons pu vous faire. J'entends par là mon mari, mon fils, ma défunte sœur et moi-même. »

« Excuses acceptées, madame Malefoy. »

La rancœur qu'elle avait envers les Malefoy, du moins envers quelques-uns, s'était dissipée au fil de son rapprochement avec Drago. Bien sûr elle avait toujours de la colère et de la haine pour Lucius Malefoy mais elle avait fait des efforts, pour Drago. En revanche, pour Bellatrix Lestrange, le processus de pardon serait beaucoup plus long voire jamais achevé. Cette dernière étant d'ailleurs six pieds sous terre, elle n'aurait pas à se donner beaucoup de mal.

« Mon seul souhait est que Drago soit heureux. » souffla Narcissa.

Hermione sentit dans la voix de cette mère tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Elle savait qu'entre les membres de cette famille les témoignages d'amour étaient rares et souvent dissimulés mais l'amour et la tendresse que Narcissa avait envers Drago étaient indiscutables.

« Il l'est et j'ai égoïstement envie de croire que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Il sourit beaucoup plus souvent qu'auparavant. Oh, il est toujours aussi cynique et prétentieux mais sans ça, il ne serait pas Drago. »

« Êtes-vous amoureuse de lui, miss Granger ? »

« Plus que jamais, madame. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon âme. Il est prévenant, attentionné, généreux, drôle et nos différences s'accordent parfaitement. Alors oui, je suis amoureuse de lui et probablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Du moins si mes capacités d'endurance à supporter son caractère de cochon ne sont pas toutes anéanties d'ici là. »

Un sourire franc s'installa sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Malgré la déformation du visage de Narcissa, la jeune femme sembla y déceler un sourire également.

« Alors appelez-moi Narcissa, je vous en prie. J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons être amenées à nous revoir alors je préfère. »

« À condition que vous m'appeliez Hermione. »

« C'est entendu, Hermione. Prenez soin de vous d'ici samedi que nous nous revoyons et surtout … »

Narcissa prit une pause de quelques secondes durant lesquelles Hermione, intriguée, l'invita du regard à poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé.

« Surtout, prenez soin de mon fils. Malgré ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il montre, malgré sa grande capacité à cacher ses émotions, comme son père, il a besoin d'être soutenu et aimé. Vous savez ce qu'il a vécu malgré lui. Il n'était qu'un jeune garçon … mon petit garçon. Il a grandi trop vite alors j'ose espérer qu'une fois adulte et visiblement heureux avec une femme, il sera épanoui. »

« Je pense qu'il l'est. Faites-moi confiance et surtout, faites-lui confiance. Il est devenu un homme formidable et inspirant pour quiconque apprend à le connaître. »

« Je compte sur vous pour qu'il ne devienne pas une pâle copie de son père. »

« C'était mal parti dans son adolescence mais le simple fait qu'il sorte avec une née-moldue devrait vous confirmer qu'il ne suit pas les traces de son père. »

On entendit distinctement le rire aigu de Narcissa résonner dans la pièce.

« Vous avez raison. En tout cas, je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble. Vous êtes le genre de femme qu'il lui faut : intelligente, ambitieuse, déterminée et avec les nerfs solides. »

« Merci, Narcissa. Passez une bonne fin de journée, je dirai à Drago que vous avez essayé de le joindre. »

« A samedi, Hermione. »

« A samedi. »

Le visage de Narcissa s'évanouit dans l'âtre de la cheminée et Hermione eut à peine le temps de s'installer à nouveau dans le canapé que Drago passait la porte.

« Si les Serpentard ne gagnent pas demain, alors je veux bien faire vœu d'abstinence jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Non mais tu verrais leur attrapeur ! Une flèche. »

Drago s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Il glissa une mèche derrière son oreille et posa ses fesses à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

« Si tu fais vœu d'abstinence, mets-toi bien en tête que j'irai voir ailleurs. Même enceinte. »

« Hum. Bon, oublies. Mais ils vont gagner, j'en mets ma baguette à brûler. »

« Tu es bien sûr de toi. »

« Tu n'as jamais vu cet attrapeur voler. Bon sang ce qu'il est doué ! On dirait moi au même âge. »

« Prétentieux. Harry était bien plus doué que toi. » provoqua Hermione avec un sourire taquin.

Elle se mit à rire quand elle reçut un regard en coin malveillant.

« Il ne faisait pas exprès d'être bon. Toutes ses victoires se sont faites sur un malentendu. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Ça s'appelle de la mauvaise foi ce que vous êtes en train de me jouer, Drago Malefoy. »

« Ouais, bon, peut-être bien que Potter était plus doué que moi. Mais celui-là, Leeroy McFadden, c'est une pépite. Je vais lui proposer de passer les sélections des équipes de Quidditch de la Ligue Britannique quand il aura passé ses ASPICS. Il devrait être retenu. »

Hermione l'écouta de longues minutes sans l'interrompre, juste en souriant. Drago lui parlait de ce joueur avec tellement d'intérêt qu'il en était touchant. Elle savait à quel point il aimait voler et à quel point le Quidditch était important pour lui. Il avait beaucoup d'espoir pour ce jeune attrapeur, comme s'il se projetait en lui. Il devait avoir l'impression de vivre une deuxième carrière d'attrapeur de Serpentard.

« Et de ton côté, quelles sont les nouvelles depuis la fin de la journée de cours ? Est-ce que mon héritier se porte bien ? » demanda Drago en se penchant pour embrasser son ventre à travers le tissu de sa robe.

« Ton héritier, ou ton héritière, se porte à merveille. »

Drago roula des yeux. Il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea dans le canapé, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Hermione. Cette dernière glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour s'amuser avec ses mèches blondes tandis que lui promenait le bout de son doigt sur son ventre à peine arrondi.

« J'ai parlé avec ta mère, au fait. »

« Ma mère ? » releva Drago, levant les yeux vers Hermione. « Elle est passée ? »

« Non, par cheminée. Elle voulait te parler mais elle n'a trouvé que moi alors nous avons discuté. »

« Tu es en un seul morceau alors j'en déduis qu'elle ne t'a pas jeté un sort en apprenant qu'elle allait être grand-mère. »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne lui ai rien dit. C'est à toi de le faire, ou au moins à nous deux, ensemble et de vive voix, pas à travers une cheminée. »

Le sens des responsabilités inexistant de Drago était en train de refaire surface.

« Tu aurais pu lui dire. » souffla-t-il.

« C'est ta mère, Drago. C'est de ta voix qu'elle doit l'apprendre, pas de la mienne. Qu'elle m'accepte est déjà un exploit alors si tu permets, je préfère que ce soit toi qu'elle brûle vif en apprenant la nouvelle. »

« Merci du soutien, j'apprécie. » grommela un Drago boudeur.

« Je t'embête ! Mais ceci-dit, je maintiens que c'est à toi de lui dire. »

« Hum. Et je peux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit ? »

« Des banalités. » mentit Hermione.

« Par Salazar, j'aurais tellement voulu être là pour voir la tête qu'elle a fait en te voyant ! »

Hermione lui tapa le crâne sans ménagement avec son livre.

« Et bien détrompe-toi. Ta mère ne m'a fait que des compliments et m'a présenté des excuses, en son nom et au nom de ton père et de la misérable harpie qui te servait de tante. »

Elle le vit hausser les sourcils de surprise.

« Tu as refusé ? »

« J'ai accepté. Ma grandeur d'âme me perdra. »

« En même temps, tu t'es entichée d'un Malefoy, ça prouve ta grandeur d'âme. »

« Je lui ai même fait un enfant. Ça ne relève plus de la grandeur d'âme mais du suicide social. »

Elle s'esclaffa, Drago à sa suite. Bon sang ce que cela faisait du bien de rire si franchement. La vie avec Drago était une joie permanente car il était drôle, taquin et plein de bêtises, parfois comme un enfant, comme s'il rattrapait sa jeunesse trop sérieuse où il n'avait que très peu pu s'amuser.

« Drago ? » l'apostropha-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

« Hum. »

« Es-tu heureux ? »

Il ouvrit un œil et la lueur qu'elle vit passer dans sa pupille grise lui dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander ça.

« Tu te poses vraiment la question ? »

« Non … Enfin si mais … Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait que tu sois heureux et je lui ai spontanément répondu que tu l'étais car c'est ce que je ressens. »

Drago se redressa pour prendre une position assise, une jambe reliée sous ses fesses.

« Tu as des doutes sur le fait que je puisse être heureux ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'aimerais juste te l'entendre dire. C'est bête, tu dois me trouver ridicule. »

Honteuse et les pommettes rougies, elle baissa les yeux. Elle sentit les doigts fins de Drago se glisser sous son menton pour lui relever son visage.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, sentant les larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Elle battit des cils pour retenir ses larmes sans quoi il allait définitivement la trouver stupide.

« Parce que tu es là. Parce qu'inconsciemment, sans le vouloir, tu m'as appris ce que c'était que d'aimer et, par Salazar, c'est une putain de bonne sensation ! »

Hermione eut un petit rire et son lâcher-prise fit couler une minuscule larme sur sa joue.

« Je suis heureux parce que je sais que ce que je ressens est partagé, je le sens rien qu'en te regardant dans les yeux. Je suis heureux parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui soit capable de me faire changer, au point que je fasse passer son bonheur avant le mien. Et Merlin sait à quel point ce n'était pas gagné quand on voit d'où je suis parti. »

Un nouveau rire la secoua. Il n'avait pas tort. Rendre Drago altruiste et soucieux de quelqu'un d'autre que de sa petite personne n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

« Je suis heureux parce que je me sens meilleur. Parce que tu me rends meilleur. Je suis heureux parce que tu m'as apporté la stabilité qui me manquait, parce que j'ai simplement trouvé en toi tout ce qui me manquait. »

Ce n'était plus une petite larme qui roulait sur son visage mais bien de réelles larmes de crocodile.

« Je suis heureux simplement parce que quand je te regarde je me sens vivant. Parce qu'à nous deux on peut déplacer des montagnes. Tu me rends fort. Parce qu'on a réussi, ensemble, à dépasser nos préjugés et à s'aimer malgré tout. Tu es parvenue à trouver de la beauté dans mes défauts et à me pardonner à chaque fois que j'ai fait un pas de travers. »

Il glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces. Il enserrait son visage avec force, sans lui faire mal, pas le moins du monde, mais seulement pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Qu'elle était à lui. Qu'il l'aimait. Hermione s'accrocha à son regard gris comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses mots. Tous les mots qu'il venait de prononcer elle les avait pris en pleine figure. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, si ce n'était un je t'aime dérisoire.

La brune assembla alors tous ses sentiments éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon tant il avait fait exploser son cœur avec son discours et se jeta presque lui pour l'embrasser, essayant de dire avec ce geste tout ce que sa bouche était incapable de prononcer.

Drago se laissa aller en arrière dans le canapé, subissant la force du baiser d'Hermione sans s'en plaindre. Il savait. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée avec des mots mais lui se contentait de ses gestes, des banalités qu'elle pouvait lui glisser au quotidien. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand discours. Il comprenait rien qu'en la regardant.

Sa langue vint alors taquiner la sienne pendant qu'il descendait ses mains le long de son dos pour se poser sur ses fesses. Le blond se tendit comme un arc quand Hermione vint appuyer son genou sur son entrejambe, électrisant tout son corps. Elle se mit à rire contre sa bouche en remarquant que son geste contre son érection grandissante l'avait quelque peu perturbé.

« On n'est plus maître de ses émotions, Malefoy ? »

« Tu préfèrerais sans doute que je reste impassible quand tu me touches ? »

« Hum. Non, pas vraiment, ça serait plutôt vexant. »

« Alors ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin. »

Elle reprit alors là où elle s'était arrêtée, ajoutant à cela des petites mains ainsi qu'une bouche coquines. Drago remercia alors le ciel, Merlin et les quatre Fondateurs pour la libido décuplée de sa petite amie à cause de sa grossesse.

* * *

 **Je vous avais promis une déclaration d'amour, j'ai tenu parole.** Ca vous a plu ? :)

Avant le repas au Manoir, je vous ai offert une demi-rencontre avec Narcissa. **Je l'aime bien, ma Narcissa** , je l'imagine tellement libérée depuis qu'elle n'est plus obligée de suivre son mari. Vous la verrez un peu plus, bientôt.

Deux choses avant de vous laisser. **Avez-vous une idée des OS bonus que je vous prépare ?** Je serai curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez !

Et ensuite, avant de filer, **je voulais vous parler de "Lettres à Granger" et "Lettres à Malefoy".** Qu'est-ce donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous raconte encore celle-là ? **Il s'agit d'un projet, d'une histoire à quatre mains, de Lyra Muushya et Mery-Alice Gilbert.** C'est un échange épistolaire entre **Drago** (écrit par Lyra) et **Hermione** (par Mery-Alice) mais les auteures ne savent pas à l'avance ce que va écrire l'autre. **Le principe est carrément génial** je trouve et si vous ne les suivez pas, je vous invite à le faire, ça promet.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Hey !**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien par ici ? De mon côté, **tout baigne.** **J'ai écrit 17 chapitres de la prochaine Dramione** , en ce moment je suis au taquet. **D'ailleurs si vous voulez des petits indices à son sujet, il y en a sur ma page Facebook ;)**

Ensuite ... Et bien **TEQCP touche bientôt à sa fin.** La semaine prochaine ce sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (et les OS bonus aussi). Le temps passe vite, pas vrai ? En tout cas **merci** de votre fidélité. On s'approche doucement des 300 reviews ... 'fou, c'est trop pour moi ah ah !

Allez, trêve de bla-bla, **je vous laisse avec le chapitre et la fameuse - et tant attendue - rencontre avec Narcissa !** J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture (d'ailleurs, pour la nouvelle histoire on réitère l'expérience ensemble ;))

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : À cœurs ouverts**

La journée du lendemain avait été banale, si on excluait le fait que Serpentard avait perdu le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle et que Drago avait été d'une humeur massacrante jusqu'au soir, où il s'était à peine adouci quand Hermione lui avait proposé un massage pour le détendre. Elle avait cependant dû couper court à la séance câlin qui avait suivi la séance massage car il marmonnait sans cesse dans sa barbe que ce « crétin de McFadden avait finalement le même niveau en Quidditch qu'un Ronald Weasley qui aurait été attrapeur ». Légèrement coupée dans son élan, Hermione avait boudé toute la soirée et la nuit, oubliant ses contrariétés au petit matin lorsqu'il s'était excusé avec un petit déjeuner au lit.

Mais là, les tracas étaient tout autre. C'était une chose de parler rapidement avec Narcissa Malefoy à travers la cendre de la cheminée, mais ç'en était une autre de la rencontrer « pour de vrai » et d'aller dîner au Manoir des Malefoy. La simple pensée de remettre les pieds là où elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange lui donnait mal au ventre et des sueurs froides.

Pour la tenue, Hermione avait opté pour une robe crème relativement fluide qui ne permettait pas de deviner son ventre rond. D'un commun accord avec Drago, ils avaient préféré cela plutôt que Narcissa tombe nez à nez avec ce ventre et ne fasse une crise de tachycardie avant qu'ils n'aient pu annoncer quoi que ce soit.

Tout en enfilant ses chaussures, elle siffla Drago qui mettait sa veste.

« Dis donc. Si on n'allait pas chez ta mère, je t'aurais dit de te changer. Tu es trop beau pour que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne pose ses yeux sur toi. »

« La jalousie t'étouffera un jour, Granger. » se moqua-t-il.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Malefoy. »

« Tu fais allusion à l'incident de l'autre jour ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je suis sanguin, comme mec ? Il n'avait qu'à pas te reluquer le postérieur de cette manière. »

« C'était un élève ! » se rebella Hermione en riant tout de même. « Tu lui as mis une heure de retenue injustifiée, le pauvre. Il se demande encore ce qu'il a fait de mal. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. Et s'il recommence, même combat. On ne regarde pas les fesses d'Hermione Granger même avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Je regarde et je touche. Point final. Tu es prête ? »

Hermione lui vola un baiser.

« Tu es infernal. Et presque. »

Elle attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sort qui fit apparaître dans sa main un magnifique bouquet de pivoines roses et mauves dont l'odeur se répandit immédiatement dans la pièce.

« Des pivoines pour ma mère ? Comment as-tu deviné que ce sont ses fleurs préférées ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Mais ce sont les miennes et je pars du principe que j'ai bon goût donc qu'elles devraient lui plaire. »

Drago éclata de rire.

« Tu parles comme une Serpentard ! »

Elle lui tira la langue, vérifia une dernière fois si son mascara n'avait pas bavé et elle laissa Drago la faire transplaner avec lui.

À peine eurent-ils transplané devant le grand portail du Manoir - qui s'ouvrit aussitôt qu'il eut reconnu un membre de la famille - qu'Hermione sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine. Cet endroit, bien qu'en apparence plus chaleureux que la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, lui rappelait de si mauvais souvenirs qu'elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer de douleur psychologique.

Drago lui prit la main pour avancer ensemble mais elle resta plantée là, les deux pieds dans le sol, incapable de faire un mouvement vers l'avant. Le blond la regarda, surpris, avant d'adoucir son visage quand il comprit.

« Hey, 'Mione. »

Il vint prendre son visage en coupe, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ses yeux noisette pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de force.

« Je sais, c'est difficile. Je ne te forcerai à faire rien d'autre que ce que tu veux faire. Si tu ne te sens pas d'entrer alors on ira ailleurs mais il faut que tu essaies, d'accord ? Tu es plus forte que ça, je le sais. »

Hermione était prise d'une sensation d'étouffement, comme si franchir ce portail allait la déchirer.

« Tu étais là, Drago. Tu sais que j'ai souffert. »

« Je le sais. Ma mère s'est démenée après la guerre pour que le Manoir ne ressemble plus à ce qu'il était autrefois. Malgré tout, c'est l'endroit où j'ai grandi et je ne peux me résoudre à ne pas y aller. »

La brune hocha doucement la tête, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine.

« Je vais essayer. »

Elle se laissa embrasser avec douceur avant de se sentir pressée contre un torse fin mais robuste. Il reposa son menton contre le sommet de sa tête tandis qu'elle logeait son visage contre son épaule, s'enivrant de son obsédante odeur corporelle naturelle.

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu me le dis et on s'en va. Mère comprendra très bien que tu veuilles aller ailleurs. Mais avec le beau temps qu'il fait, je suis sûr qu'on déjeunera dehors, tu n'auras pas à supporter l'intérieur du Manoir. »

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête. La force que dégageait Drago suffisait à au moins apaiser sa souffrance.

« Et puis tu seras ravie de constater que Mère n'emploie plus d'elfe de maison. Elle fait tout elle-même maintenant. »

Elle se mit à rire contre son épaule. Les Malefoy n'employant plus d'elfe de maison lui semblait totalement absurde mais Drago lui avait tellement parlé de la nouvelle philosophie de sa mère depuis l'emprisonnement de Malefoy senior qu'elle n'était pas réellement étonnée en fin de compte.

« Allons-y. »

Elle se décala, gardant néanmoins la main de Drago serrée dans la sienne, et avança dans l'immense jardin avant de rejoindre le perron. Le jeune homme toqua à la porte et n'attendit pas d'être invité à entrer pour le faire.

« Mère ? C'est nous. »

Hermione passa timidement le pas de la porte et force était de constater qu'elle avait presque du mal à reconnaître les lieux. Ce Manoir autrefois austère, sombre et lugubre était devenu une demeure chaleureuse, lumineuse, parfumée et accueillante. La lumière du jour baignait toutes les pièces, une douce odeur d'encens et de fleur d'oranger était répandue dans l'air et même le mobilier semblait moins rustique et plus dans l'air du temps.

« Mon fils chéri, enfin vous êtes là ! »

La voix de la mère de famille retentit dans une autre pièce, suivie par le bruit des talons de ses escarpins contre le carrelage. Narcissa Malefoy apparut alors dans le hall d'entrée et Hermione constata qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre, si ce n'était qu'elle avait peut-être un peu maigri. Elle était toujours aussi grande, élancée, fine, avec une prestance et un charisme indéniables. L'air aristocratique des Malefoy était toujours peint sur sa peau même si Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'elle semblait plus détendue, plus ouverte. Plus vivante, sûrement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et retombaient élégamment sur ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant brillaient de mille feux, encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son fils qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

« Tu as l'air en forme ! Tu es très élégant en tout cas. »

Ses mains posées sur les joues de son fils, ce dernier souriait, un peu gêné.

« Merci, Mère. Tu es rayonnante toi aussi, tu as un nouveau parfum ? »

« Tu as remarqué ? C'est du jasmin. »

« J'aime beaucoup. »

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et attira Hermione à lui, glissant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mère, Hermione. Hermione, ma mère. »

« Ravie de vous revoir, Narcissa. » fit Hermione avec un large sourire.

« Également, Hermione. Je suppose que d'être ici ne ravive pas que des bons souvenirs pour vous mais j'ai dressé la table dans la cour de derrière, ça devrait aller. »

Hermione apprécia la prévenance de Narcissa et sourit encore plus.

« C'est très gentil à vous. »

« Allez, suivez-moi ! J'ai servi du vin blanc pour l'apéritif. »

Narcissa trottina joyeusement jusqu'à la cour, suivie par Drago et Hermione.

« J'ai loupé un épisode. » avança le blond. « Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? »

Hermione haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Peut-être que nous ne nous sommes pas dit que des banalités la dernière fois par la cheminée. Ta mère m'a demandé de l'appeler Narcissa donc je le fais à condition qu'elle m'appelle Hermione. »

« C'est formidable. » ponctua Drago en l'embrassant.

Le couple rejoignit la maîtresse de maison qui était déjà installée dans la cour. Ce n'est pas qu'Hermione avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer les lieux, mais elle était loin de se douter de l'existence de cette cour. Elle était d'une grandeur honorable, décorée d'un salon de jardin luxueux ainsi que des végétaux en tout genre, arbres fruitiers ou plants de fleurs divers. Hermione s'assit dans un fauteuil, Drago à sa droite et Narcissa en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle lui tendit un verre de vin blanc, Hermione fit une petite grimace.

« Oh je … Non, merci, je préfère un jus de citrouille si vous en avez. »

« Vous devriez goûter ce vin blanc, Hermione, c'est un excellent Chablis. Qui aurait cru que mon mari avait de si belles bouteilles cachées dans sa cave ? Oh il y avait d'autres choses peu honorables là-dedans mais surtout de très grands crus. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne préfère pas prendre de vin, il commence à faire un peu chaud et je ne voudrais pas être étourdie par l'alcool. »

« Je vous en servirai à table alors. Tiens, Drago. »

Le susnommé attrapa son verre et se garda bien de défendre Hermione au sujet de sa non consommation d'alcool. La brune lui jeta alors une œillade meurtrière et insistante pour le forcer à parler. Plus vite l'abcès serait crevé à ce sujet, plus vite elle se sentirait à l'aise.

« Hermione ! » pépia Narcissa après une gorgée de Chablis. « Dîtes-moi, qu'avez-vous donc fait après Poudlard ? Je sais à quel point vous étiez une étudiante brillante et passionnée, racontez-moi tout. »

« Et bien après la … guerre, je suis retournée à Poudlard pour faire ma septième année et passer mes ASPICS. »

« Tu entends ça, Drago ? Tu aurais au moins pu faire cet effort toi aussi. » appuya Narcissa avec les sourcils froncés.

« Dois-je te rappeler que nous étions en cavale à cette époque-là, essayant gentiment de nous faire oublier ? » rappela Drago.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Pardonnez-nous, Hermione, reprenez. »

« J'ai ensuite commencé une carrière au Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément au Département de la Justice Magique. J'ai fait mes preuves et j'ai fini à la tête du Département. Sauf qu'une routine s'est rapidement installée et ça me déplaisait. En fait, j'avais beaucoup de responsabilités en tant que chef mais j'avais beaucoup moins de projets concrets alors je m'ennuyais, je n'avais plus d'envies. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu un hibou de Minerva McGonagall qui me proposait un poste de professeur de sortilèges à Poudlard. J'ai vu là l'occasion de prendre du recul sur mon travail au Ministère, de faire autre chose et de m'épanouir. »

« C'est donc là que vos routes se sont de nouveau croisées, à Drago et vous ? » demanda Narcissa avec une voix qui traduisait toute sa curiosité et son impatience à en savoir plus.

« Pas vraiment. » rectifia Hermione en rougissant. « L'an dernier j'ai eu une mission spéciale au MACUSA, à New-York, c'est là que j'ai croisé Drago et ses amis dans un pub. Et puis de fil en aiguille … »

Hermione laissa traîner sa voix pour supposer la suite. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans les détails malgré Drago à ses côtés qui ricanait en pensant la voir patauger dans un récit de leur histoire.

« … de fil en aiguille, le charme inné des Malefoy a opéré. » conclut Drago d'un air fier.

Hermione roula des yeux en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Votre modestie est innée, elle aussi, non ? »

Narcissa pouffa de rire dans son verre, malgré tout attendrie par le regard qu'échangeaient Hermione et Drago sous son nez. Elle aimait son fils unique plus que tout au monde et être ainsi témoin de son bonheur lui procurait un tel sentiment de joie qu'elle aurait eu envie de le partager avec la Terre entière.

L'apéritif se déroula sous les meilleurs auspices. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la table dressée en extérieur, Narcissa déposant sur la table les tomates et la mozzarella de l'entrée. Hermione se mit à sourire comme une petite fille, l'odeur de l'assaisonnement au basilic lui rappelant des tendres moments d'enfance. La mère de Drago lui tendit alors un nouveau verre de vin blanc que la jeune femme dut - encore - refuser.

« Allons, Hermione ! Cela fait deux fois que vous me refusez ce vin. Si cela continue, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes enceinte et que vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à l'alcool ! »

Drago laissa tomber avec fracas ses couverts dans son assiette et Hermione se raidit sur sa chaise, blêmissant à vue d'œil.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, peut-être ? »

Hermione se gifla mentalement pour retrouver une contenance et regarda Drago.

« Drago, il va falloir te lancer. » chuchota-t-elle. « Si tu continues de repousser l'échéance, ta descendance sera en âge de passer ses BUSES que tu n'auras toujours rien dit à ta mère. »

« Il faut toujours que tu exagères. » marmonna Drago.

« J'ai appris du maître. Allez, prends tes responsabilités d'homme un peu. »

Narcissa, qui attendait visiblement que quelqu'un se décide à lui expliquer la situation, fixait tour à tour son fils, puis Hermione, et à nouveau son fils, en battant des cils avec un sourire figé sur le visage.

« Bon, euh … » bredouilla Drago en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, fuyant le regard de sa mère. « Il se pourrait que … »

« Drago, chéri, regarde-moi quand tu me parles s'il-te-plaît. »

Comme un enfant qu'on venait de gronder, le blond leva timidement les yeux. Bon, allez, c'était le moment ou jamais d'être un homme, de bomber le torse et de parler fièrement. Après tout, il était content de devenir papa alors pourquoi essayer de fuir ?

« Hermione est enceinte. De deux mois. À peu près. »

Narcissa se figea, son sourire se crispant sur sa bouche. Hermione ne savait comment interpréter le silence de celle qui était devenue sa belle-mère.

Comme revenant à la réalité, la mère de famille cligna rapidement des yeux avant de joindre ses mains l'une à l'autre.

« Mais … Mais c'est … Mais c'est formidable ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. « C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Est-ce que vous allez allaiter, Hermione ? Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée ? Je connais de très bonnes potions pour les douleurs du dos à cause de la grossesse. Je pourrais vous aider ! »

« Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa ! Doucement. Vous allez un peu trop vite en besogne. Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois, je ne connais pas le sexe du bébé et je sais encore moins si je vais allaiter ou donner le biberon. Pour l'instant je me porte à merveille et je profite des débuts de cette grossesse. »

« Vous avez raison, je suis un peu trop enthousiaste. »

Narcissa s'approcha de Drago et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je suis si fière de toi, mon fils. Tu es devenu un homme et tu n'imagines pas le cadeau que tu me fais en m'annonçant que je vais être grand-mère. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si enjouée mais on remerciera Darshan, ton prof de yoga, de t'avoir appris à t'ouvrir au monde. » se moqua Drago.

Narcissa le tapa à l'épaule.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, je t'en prie. »

« Je te taquine. Hermione avait un peu peur de te l'annoncer. »

Ladite Hermione s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec un sourire gêné.

« Vous craigniez ma réaction ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Et bien je … Je ne savais pas si vous alliez bien prendre le fait que votre fils unique ait fait un enfant hors mariage avec une née-moldue, c'est tout. »

« Hermione. Je vous ai dit que la seule chose qui m'importe dans ce monde c'est le bonheur de mon fils et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Ce bébé sera de sang-mêlé et alors ? Il aura une mère intelligente et un père aimant qui l'aideront à grandir et à s'épanouir, c'est tout ce que je retiens. »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent avec le même sourire heureux.

« Vous avez ma bénédiction, si tant est que vous en ayez eu besoin un jour. »

« Merci, Narcissa. C'est important pour nous. »

Hermione attrapa la main de Drago pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Le regard de la mère coula sur ces doigts enlacés et elle ne put retenir le sourire qui se peignait sur son visage. Le but de toute femme est de voir son enfant voler de ses propres ailes et se construire un avenir. Longtemps, Narcissa avait eu peur que son Drago ne réussisse pas à prendre un envol suffisamment important ou qu'il soit freiné par son passé et son vécu. Les Malefoy avaient surtout subi cette guerre plus qu'ils n'y avaient participé et voir ainsi son fils, son bébé, son petit garçon, devenir un homme au point d'être père l'amenait au summum de la joie. Elle ne doutait pas du tout qu'ils feraient des parents formidables et dire qu'elle était fière de son fils était un doux euphémisme.

Déjeuner chez Narcissa Malefoy n'avait finalement pas été si compliqué qu'Hermione se l'était imaginé. La mère de Drago les avait reçus comme des princes, leur préparant un repas succulent, faisant attention aux moindres faits et gestes de sa belle-fille qui portait maintenant la descendance Malefoy. L'annonce de sa grossesse, d'ailleurs, avait eu un effet positif chez Narcissa. Elle qui était désormais si enjouée à propos de tout s'était révélée très enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir grand-mère. Les craintes d'Hermione s'étaient petit à petit évaporées et elle avait trouvé en sa belle-mère une femme de confiance, vers qui elle pourrait facilement se tourner si sa grossesse lui posait problème.

xxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, en rentrant d'une journée de cours, Drago manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque en voyant que leur salon n'était pas vide. En effet, Théodore remplissait des verres de whisky pur feu, Blaise était installé dans le canapé et jouait avec la console de jeux vidéo moldue de Drago pendant que Pansy était avachie sur lui, presque endormie.

« On ne vous dérange pas trop ? » cingla Drago. « Nott. Tu vides, tu rachètes, compris ? »

« Tu as au moins deux bouteilles d'avance, alors que je vide celle-là ne fera pas un gros trou dans ta consommation. »

« JE L'AI EU ! CRÈVE, CHAROGNE ! »

Pansy sursauta en entendant Blaise hurler et ne se retint pas de le frapper avec sa manette.

« Je dormais ! »

« Mais j'ai réussi à éviscérer le zombie et à l'étrangler avec son propre intestin … »

« Grand bien te fasse. Oh ! Drago, toi ici. »

« C'est vrai ça, comme c'est étonnant de me voir chez moi, Parkinson. » se moqua le blond tout en attrapant le verre de whisky que Théo venait de faire léviter jusqu'à lui. « On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? »

« On passait dans le coin et on s'est dit tiens, pourquoi pas rendre visite au couple le plus glamour de Pré-Au-Lard ? » dit Blaise. « Mais visiblement, tu as perdu Granger dans les méandres de Poudlard. »

« Elle est chez Potter. »

Pansy se redressa dans le canapé tandis que Drago s'installait dans son fauteuil.

« C'est toujours le grand amour ? » demanda la brune.

« Pourquoi ça ne le serait plus ? »

« Vous allez bien, d'ailleurs ? » ajouta Théo. « Tu sais, avec toute cette affaire avec le fils d'Amycus Carrow. »

« C'était il y a deux mois, Théo, on s'en est remis. »

« Toi, on n'en doute pas. Je parlais plutôt d'Hermione. Tu nous as dit qu'elle avait été blessée et un peu secouée. Puis elle avait une relation particulière avec ce type. »

Drago sentit monter la colère en lui.

« Il y a des millions de sujets de conversation intéressants et il faut que tu mettes sur le tapis le seul qui ne me convient pas du tout, à savoir l'ex-copain de ma copine et ses troubles mentaux. »

Théo baissa les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, Dray, je voulais simplement prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione. »

« Elle va bien. Merci pour elle. »

Drago prit une minute pour réfléchir. Est-ce qu'Hermione lui en voudrait s'il annonçait sa grossesse à ses amis sans elle ? Probablement pas. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle comprendrait qu'il ait voulu partager ça seul avec eux. Après tout, ils étaient ses amis les plus proches.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé Drago. » nota Pansy.

« Hum. Non. En fait je … Je suis heureux, par Salazar, c'est tout. »

Immédiatement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et les trois autres anciens Serpentard échangèrent un regard étonné. Pansy grimaça.

« C'est contagieux, vous croyez ? Merde, je ne veux pas me mettre à sourire comme une bienheureuse comme toi ! »

« La ferme, Parkinson. » siffla Blaise. « Ça t'a pris du temps pour enfin assumer tout ça mec, mais on est content pour toi. »

« Ouais. » confirma Théo. « Au moins maintenant tu ne nous casses plus les oreilles avec tes états d'âme à propos d'une fille à qui tu n'oses pas dire que tu es amoureux, pour une question d'égo surdimensionné ou de fierté mal placée. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » rajouta Drago en secouant la tête. « En fait … d'ici six mois, à peu près, c'est autre chose qui va vous casser les oreilles dans cette maison. »

Aucun des trois ne sembla comprendre l'allusion de Drago. Du moins, aucun ne fit un signe dans ce sens.

« Vous allez dépoter et rempoter des mandragores ? » proposa naïvement Théo.

« Nott, tu es stupide parfois. » s'amusa Drago.

« Hermione s'est mise au chant lyrique ? » avança Blaise.

« Non, elle … »

« Tu as acheté une batterie ? » coupa Théo.

« Merlin, non, je ne sais jouer que du piano et … »

« Potter et sa marmaille emménagent ici ? » interrompit cette fois le métis.

« Le jour où ça lui vient à l'idée, je l'envoie pourrir en enfer. Non, en fait nous … »

« Tu deviens directeur de la chorale de Poudlard et tu fais répéter tes élèves ici ? » proposa Théo.

« Fermez-là, idiots ! Granger est enceinte, voilà ce qu'il y a ! C'est un mioche qui va gueuler ici en permanence. Un chiard, un marmot, une bestiole blonde à deux pattes qui bave, qui pleure et qui vomit. »

Pansy, jusqu'alors silencieuse, venait de faire fermer leur caquet à ses trois amis. D'un air rageur, elle attrapa son sac et s'enfuit de la maison presque en courant. Blaise se leva, prêt à la rattraper, mais Drago lui barra la route.

« Laisse. J'y vais. »

« Attend, Drago ! » intercepta Blaise en lui attrapant l'épaule. « C'est sérieux ? Tu … Vous allez avoir un bébé ? »

Drago hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire qui traduisait suffisamment son état d'esprit pour que Blaise ne pose pas plus de questions.

Le blond sortit de chez lui et chercha Pansy du regard mais ne la trouva nulle part aux alentours. Il avisa Pré-Au-Lard au loin et sentit, au fond de lui, qu'elle s'était réfugiée à la Tête de Sanglier. Pendant son chemin jusqu'à l'auberge, Drago essayait de comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure s'était excitée de la sorte et pourquoi elle avait pris la fuite. La grossesse d'Hermione l'enchantait si peu au point de s'en énerver ?

Il poussa la porte de la Tête de Sanglier et sourit simplement à Camila dont il croisa le regard. Cette dernière crut qu'il y avait certainement moyen de moyenner quelque chose mais quand elle le vit se diriger vers la femme brune au carré plongeant qui était entrée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle déchanta.

Drago s'assit à la table de Pansy au fond de la pièce, poussant vers elle un verre de whisky pur feu.

« Tu t'expliques ? » lança le blond.

« Non. Pas envie. »

Pansy ne toucha pas à son verre. Ses bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine et elle fuyait son regard, préférant le poser sur le sorcier d'à côté qui devait être tellement saoul qu'il parlait à sa baguette.

« J'ai toute la soirée devant moi. J'attendrai que tu te décides. »

« On va y passer la nuit. »

Et elle était sérieuse. Honnêtement, Pansy resta muette pendant près d'une heure avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

« T'es heureux ? »

« Pourquoi vous faîtes tous une telle fixette sur mon bonheur ? Hermione, ma mère et maintenant toi. J'ai trente ans, j'arrive à me gérer seul. »

« Dit-il alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois il m'appelait à l'aide parce qu'il pataugeait au milieu de sa flopée de sentiments inavoués. »

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis, Pans'. »

« Ouais. On a remarqué. »

Le ton de sa voix se faisait boudeur et presque empli de reproches.

« Peux-tu exprimer le fond de ta pensée ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. »

« On ne te voit plus Drago ! Depuis le nouvel an on se voit en coup de vent. Tu es soit à Poudlard, soit avec Granger ou même pire, parfois tu es avec Potter et Weasley. Non mais le monde tourne à l'envers. Drago Malefoy tisse des liens d'amitiés avec la belette de le balafré ! »

« Ce sont les meilleurs amis d'Hermione, en me mettant avec elle je me dois d'accepter ses amis tout comme elle accepte les miens. Tu crois que vous supporter tous les trois, quand on n'a pas l'habitude, c'est une croisière aux Bahamas ? »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? »

« Tu délaisses tes amis pour ta copine. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça il y a quelques années en arrière. »

« Parce qu'il y a quelques années j'étais différent et que la perspective d'une vie de couple n'était pas dans mes projets, maintenant c'est autre chose. Malgré ça, si tu t'es sentie délaissée en tant qu'amie je m'en excuse. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil, se décidant enfin à le regarder.

« Par Salazar, tu t'excuses ? Ça n'avait pas dû arriver depuis les années quatre-vingt-dix. »

« Les gens changent Pansy, que veux-tu, même moi. »

« Ouais. Et maintenant tu vas être papa. Merlin, c'est quoi la suite ? Le mariage, la maison en banlieue du Londres moldu, le boulot qui va bien au Ministère de la Magie, coincé dans un costume trois pièces avant de rentrer sagement à la maison pour mettre tes pantoufles, lire la Gazette du Sorcier et faire l'amour à ta femme deux fois par semaine ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas moi que tu décris là ! »

« Le mioche c'est la première étape. »

« Je suis déçu, vraiment. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre d'homme à me laisser tenter par ce genre de vie planplan ? Et Hermione, tu la vois vraiment en femme au foyer, à cuisiner en attendant que son mari rentre du travail ? Nous aspirons à mieux que ça tous les deux. Si tu attends que je te dise que cet enfant je n'en veux pas, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil, Parkinson. »

Déçu mais aussi vexé de la réaction de son amie qu'il espérait être toute autre, ce fut au tour de Drago de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Dray, tu ne comprends pas. »

« Tu ne t'expliques pas clairement aussi. » grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je ne suis pas encore legilimens, je n'arrive pas à lire dans ton esprit. »

« Mais c'est que … »

Pansy laissa passer un soupir triste avant de rendre les armes.

« Tu es heureux. Tu as finalement réussi à affronter tes sentiments, tu partages ta vie avec une femme qui - même si ça me coûte de le dire parce que, par Salazar, il s'agit de Granger - te rend meilleur, tu t'épanouis dans ton travail et tu vas être papa. Oublie le couplet sur la routine d'employé du Ministère, je n'en pense pas un mot. »

« Et alors quoi ? Tu es ma meilleure amie Pansy. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse pour moi. »

« Je le suis. Mais je suis aussi terriblement jalouse. »

 _Jalouse_. Le mot était lâché. Drago n'avait jamais laissé espérer quoi que ce soit à Pansy après leur brève idylle quand ils avaient quinze ans. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure de ses amis, sa confidente, celle qui n'avait pas peur de le remettre à sa place ou de lui faire affronter ses démons. Celle qui le soutenait envers et contre tout, celle qui avait toujours tout su à propos d'Hermione.

« Pansy je … je n'en savais rien. Tu aurais dû me le dire, ça aurait été différent. »

« En quoi ça l'aurait été ? Je ne veux pas être un frein à ton bonheur Drago mais je ne veux pas non plus être la cinquième roue de la calèche. »

« On s'est toujours tout dit ! Ça t'aurait fait du bien de m'en parler, j'aurais compris. »

« Et bien on en parle maintenant. »

« Maintenant que je suis solidement en couple et bientôt papa, c'est vrai que c'est le moment idéal. »

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« Mon tour viendra. » souffla-t-elle, un brin défaitiste.

« J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi Pans', tu le sais. Tu es la meilleure. Mais mes sentiments pour Hermione sont différents de ceux que j'ai envers toi … Je ne veux pas te faire de mal et si je t'en ai fait, j'en suis désolé. »

« Mais qui te parle de sentim… Oh. Drago, c'est très gênant comme situation. »

La brune se mit à rire doucement, avant de s'esclaffer, se tenant les côtes tant rire lui faisait mal au ventre. Impassible, la mâchoire serrée, Drago se demandait pourquoi elle se foutait ainsi de sa gueule.

« Calme toi, Casanova, je ne suis pas jalouse d'Hermione ! »

Aussi fier fusse-t-il, là Drago n'avait qu'une envie, creuser un trou et s'y enterrer tout entier.

« Oh j'ai été amoureuse de toi, pendant toute notre cinquième année et un bout de la sixième, mais je me suis fait une raison quand j'ai compris que tu n'en aimerais aucune autre qu'elle et que tu serais capable de finir vieux garçon plutôt que de te destiner à une autre qu'elle. »

Le blond avait toujours supposé que Pansy avait été amoureuse de lui fut un temps, mais elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué. Et pour tout dire, cela lui faisait étrange de l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle était sa meilleure amie, la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, celle avec qui il n'avait honte de rien et il culpabilisait un peu de l'avoir probablement faite souffrir quand elle était adolescente. Mais là le sujet était tout autre, de quoi pouvait-elle bien être jalouse si ce n'était pas d'Hermione ? Il mit son égo blessé d'avoir été ainsi ridicule de côté et posa ses avant-bras sur la table, joignant ses doigts les uns aux autres.

« De quoi es-tu jalouse alors, Parkinson, si ce n'est du fait que je te sois passée sous le nez à la vitesse d'un Éclair de feu lancé à pleine puissance ? »

Pansy lui envoya un doigt d'honneur bien senti.

« De tout le reste. »

« Quel reste ? »

« Vous êtes tous, ou presque, casés et avec un travail. Regarde Blaise, il roucoule avec Jessica Fleury et s'épanouit dans son boulot, il organise même des événements dans la librairie, son patron lui fait confiance à deux mille pour-cent. Toi, j'ai exposé les faits plus tôt. »

« Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi Pansy, c'est ce que j'ai répété cent fois à ma mère, ce n'est pas une tare de ne pas être marié à notre âge. Et puis tu penses être la seule dans ce cas-là ? »

Pansy lui lança un regard blasé.

« L'autre jour j'ai croisé les sœurs Greengrass sur le Chemin de Traverse. Daphné est mariée à un Manitou de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et Astoria - celle que ton père voulait te faire épouser - est fiancée au directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux de leur premier enfant. Même Millicent Bulstrode a trouvé chaussure à son pied. Tout le monde avance et moi je stagne. »

« La vie ne se résume pas à un mari et des gosses. »

« Ah oui, à quoi d'autre ? »

« Le tout c'est d'être heureuse, Pansy. Quand, par exemple, tu te lèves le matin et que tu es heureuse d'aller travailler, ça je sais que tu le ressens. »

« J'adore mon travail, mais j'aimerais avoir une présence avec moi. Un homme dans mon lit le matin quand je me lève et quand je me couche, quelqu'un à qui raconter ma journée, quelqu'un qui serait énervé par mon caractère de merde. »

« Tu trouveras. T'es chiante mais tu es une femme géniale, il doit y avoir quelque part sur Terre un type suffisamment dérangé pour pouvoir - et surtout vouloir - te supporter, j'en suis sûr. Moi j'ai bien trouvé. »

« Hum. Tu vois, c'est de ça que je suis jalouse. J'aime mon travail, même si je pense sérieusement à rentrer sur Londres, mais je suis prête à échanger mon job contre un mec tu sais ? »

« Où sont passés le féminisme et l'indépendantisme de Pansy Parkinson ? »

« Le féminisme ne t'apporte pas le petit déjeuner au lit le dimanche. »

« Ton mec ne te le fera pas non plus, rassure-toi. Ou peut-être le matin de ton anniversaire et encore, tout dépendra s'il s'est bourré la gueule avec ses potes la vieille ou pas. »

« Ça me donnerait presque envie de rester célibataire. Non mais sans rire, je veux une vie comme la tienne. »

« Et tu l'auras Pansy. Un jour tu rencontreras l'homme de ta vie, j'en suis certain, parce que derrière ton caractère de merde, comme tu dis, il y a une femme super qui mérite tout le bonheur du monde. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Merci Dray. Tu sais quoi, ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que ce que je vais te dire, je ne te le dirai qu'une fois. Tu es le meilleur ami que je pouvais rêver d'avoir. Je t'aime et j'admire le courage dont tu as fait preuve pour reprendre ta vie en main. Tu seras un père formidable, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Drago accueillit la flopée de compliments avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, à lui comme à elle, d'ouvrir ainsi leur cœur. Leurs sentiments respectifs ils les connaissaient, il ne suffisait parfois que de gestes pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais de temps en temps, les petits mots faisaient plaisir.

Pansy termina d'une traite son verre de whisky pur feu et secoua la tête quand l'alcool passa dans sa gorge.

« Bien. Maintenant que notre quart d'heure Poufsouffle est terminé, on retourne à la maison ? » proposa Drago. « Hermione va rentrer de chez Potter et j'aimerais que vous restiez dîner. »

La brune accepta avec plaisir et ils rentrèrent tous les deux. Hermione arriva une heure plus tard accompagnée de Potter qui l'avait aidée à transplaner pour qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de risques avec le bébé. Il avait seulement bu un verre avec eux pour trinquer à l'apéritif avant de rejoindre sa famille. Les Serpentard et la Gryffondor avaient alors dîné ensemble autour d'un frugal repas préparé par Théodore, sous la houlette de Pansy et ses remarques bien senties.

En fin de soirée, assise en tailleur dans le fauteuil préféré de Drago, Hermione caressait distraitement son ventre arrondi. En regardant son amoureux et Blaise partager une partie d'un jeu vidéo sanguinolent qu'ils adoraient et riant aux éclats, elle s'était alors fait la réflexion que l'enfant à venir grandirait dans un foyer aimant, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cela se confirmait lorsqu'elle regardait Pansy et Théo qui discutaient à la fenêtre ouverte, partageant une cigarette tout en se moquant gentiment des deux zouaves qui s'extasiaient sur une explosion de cervelle de vampire.

* * *

 **Voilà.** Ça vous a plu ? :D

En plus de la rencontre avec Narcissa, il y a eu une conversation à cœurs ouverts avec Pansy. Je l'aimais trop pour la laisser de côté pour la fin de l'histoire !

 **À votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le 25ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire ?** J'attends vos théories !

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonsoir !**

Deux sentiments dominent ce soir. D'abord, une petite tristesse parce que, **ça y est, nous sommes au 25ème et dernier chapitre de TEQCP.** C'est passé vite, non ? Rassurez-vous, **il reste encore l'épilogue et quelques OS bonus après.** Mais malgré tout, je suis un peu triste de me dire qu'on place un premier point final à cette histoire. J'ai eu du mal à me lancer, je remercie encore Lyra de m'avoir poussée, et je ne regrette pas du tout. **Vous avez été un lectorat au top du top !** On est pas loin des 300 reviews, d'ailleurs :O Alors merci à vous !

Et après la tristesse, **j'ai aussi beaucoup d'impatience.** En ce moment j'avance vraiment sur la nouvelle Dramione, j'écris d'autres trucs en parallèle sur d'autres fandoms, je suis plongée sur mon clavier très souvent. Honnêtement, je me régale et **j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir tout ça.**

 **Revenons à TEQCP.** Ce chapitre sera tout plein de **dramioneries** ! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir. Et sinon, **sur ma page Facebook Damelith, j'ai posé une petite question concernant les OS bonus. Je vous donne la possibilité d'en choisir un parmi 4 propositions. Allez voter en commentaire là-bas si le cœur vous en dit !**

Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Pamplelune** : Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Pansy, je te promets qu'elle va trouver chaussure à son pied ... ;)  
 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Merci encore de me le dire, ça me touche à chaque fois. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Je te laisse avec le dernier chapitre. a rencontre avec Lucius sera pour plus tard :)

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture et, encore une fois, pour m'avoir poussée à publier.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Tu es mon millésime, ma plus belle année. Pour ce bonheur en prime que tu m'a donné je suis à jamais ta terre. C'est ça, être père.** (Pascal Obispo)

Un bras au-dessus de la tête et le front appuyé sur la vitre, le souffle de Drago créait de la buée sur le verre. Sa patience commençait à frôler les limites qu'il s'autorisait.

La salle d'attente du service obstétricomagique de Sainte Mangouste était noire de monde. Entre les futures mamans impatientes, les grimaçantes, les calmes et les excitées, il y avait Hermione assise sur sa chaise, relaxée et détendue. Drago tourna la tête vers elle, sa tête glissant contre la vitre créant un petit couinement qui fit rire un nouveau-né. Elle était belle. Elle avait les yeux fermés, elle inspirait et expirait lentement, faisant se soulever sa poitrine au rythme de ses respirations. La grossesse la rendait radieuse et épanouie. Ses pommettes étaient naturellement roses et ses cheveux tout bouclés autour de son visage étaient plein d'éclat. Drago avait envie de les embrasser et de s'imprégner de l'odeur de monoï de son shampooing.

Hermione était maintenant enceinte de cinq mois et son ventre était de plus en plus arrondi. Ses mains reposaient d'ailleurs dessus, l'index de sa main droite dessinant dessus de vagues motifs abstraits. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques rendez-vous de contrôle chez l'obstétrimage et l'apprenti sorcier grandissait à merveille. Enfin, Drago nourrissait l'espoir que ce soit un sorcier et non une sorcière, même s'il garantissait à Hermione qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner si c'était une fille. Mais au fond de lui il préférait un garçon et ne s'en cachait pas. Jusque-là, le mage en charge de la grossesse d'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à identifier le sexe du bébé. Il pratiquait la magie, certes, mais cette dernière avait des limites. En effet, le bébé était tellement agité qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité de dire s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

Drago revint s'assoir à sa place à côté d'elle. Il se mit à gigoter sa jambe, signe de son impatience, et il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse ainsi qu'un regard sur lui.

« Prends ton mal en patience, chéri. »

« Ça fait deux heures que je prends mon mal en patience, sachant que la patience n'est pas ma vertu première. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-dedans ? Elle attend des octuplés ou quoi ? »

« Qui sait. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « C'est à nous juste après, on n'en aura plus pour longtemps. »

Elle l'embrassa, essayant de calmer un peu son impatience. Drago se détendit nettement sous la pression de ses lèvres, l'odeur de monoï parvenant petit à petit à ses narines. Il chuchota ensuite contre sa bouche.

« De toutes les femmes enceintes de la pièce, c'est toi la plus belle. »

Il vit nettement ses pommettes rosir encore plus. Elle se mordilla même la lèvre inférieure.

« Flatteur. »

« Réaliste. Et puis je couche déjà avec toi, je n'ai aucune raison de te flatter. »

Elle le tapa à l'épaule et il pouffa de rire.

« Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy ? »

Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête vers l'obstétrimage et se levèrent d'un seul homme. Il les invita à le suivre et ils s'exécutèrent.

Le médecin posa quelques questions à la future maman avant de la laisser s'allonger sur la table d'examen, le futur papa à ses côtés. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et riva ses yeux sur son ventre arrondi et dénudé.

« Alors alors, est-ce que ce petit voyou ou cette petite canaille va finir par nous montrer ce que nous voulons voir … »

Le mage, le docteur Julian Marshall, un petit homme rondouillard dégarni très expérimenté, appliqua une crème sur le ventre d'Hermione et agita sa baguette au-dessus en murmurant une formule magique. Une image en noir et blanc apparut dans les airs, mouvante. Drago, qui avait appris des précédents rendez-vous, devina la silhouette de son futur enfant et se mit à sourire quand les battements de son cœur se firent entendre.

« Ah, il ou elle semble moins agité que les fois précédentes. »

L'obstétrimage déplaça la pointe de sa baguette sur le ventre d'Hermione avant de s'arrêter là où, apparemment, cela devenait intéressant.

« Voilà … » chuchota-t-il avant de les regarder tous les deux. « Voulez-vous toujours savoir le sexe de ce bébé ? »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

« Alors je peux vous affirmer sans hésitation qu'il s'agit d'un garçon. »

La main de Drago se serra automatiquement sur celle d'Hermione et, s'il avait pu, il aurait entamé une petite danse dans le cabinet pour témoigner de sa joie. Un garçon. Ils allaient avoir un garçon. Il aurait dû parier tous ses gallions, il le savait. Les Malefoy avaient toujours été capables de ne faire que des garçons, cela devait être inscrit dans leur patrimoine génétique, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui, fasse une fille.

De son côté, Hermione était amusée du comportement de Drago. Pour elle, fille ou garçon cela lui était égal du moment qu'ils avaient un bébé en bonne santé, mais elle savait que Drago espérait vraiment avoir un garçon. Question de transmission d'héritage certainement. Et le voir ainsi contenir sa joie par pudeur, par respect et par éducation la faisait sourire.

Le docteur Marshall leur confirma que le futur bébé était en parfaite santé, tout comme la maman qui le faisait pousser avec brio. Il leur donna les photographies animées de l'échographie et les futurs parents quittèrent la salle d'examen puis le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, Drago laissa exploser toute sa joie.

« Un garçon ! »

Il se tourna vers Hermione, un large sourire peint sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ce sourire. Il transpirait le bonheur par tous les pores de sa peau.

« On va avoir un garçon ! »

Il saisit Hermione dans ses bras, la décolla du sol et la fit tourner dans les airs, déclenchant un éclat de rire cristallin chez la jeune femme. Il la reposa par terre avant qu'elle n'ait la nausée et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

« On va avoir un garçon. » répéta-t-il, les yeux brillants. « Merci. »

Il captura ses lèvres avec un mélange d'amour, de passion et de fièvre, pour lui témoigner toute sa gratitude de lui offrir ce cadeau. Il n'en disait mot mais la paternité était quelque chose d'important pour lui. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu, durant son enfance, la présence d'un père idéal mais il s'était fait la promesse - il y a longtemps déjà - de ne pas suivre le mauvais exemple de son père et de devenir, lui, un modèle pour les futures générations Malefoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le docteur Marshall avait dit à Hermione qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à sentir du mouvement dans son ventre. La brune attendait donc avec impatience que son apprenti sorcier témoigne enfin de sa présence par un petit coup ou une galipette.

Ce matin-là Hermione ne donnait pas cours. Elle profitait de la douceur du mois de mai pour flâner dans le parc de Poudlard, le nez en l'air et les yeux presque clos, s'imprégnant des douces odeurs d'arbres en fleurs. Beaucoup de souvenirs de ses années d'études lui revenaient en mémoire et elle se disait que si à l'époque on lui avait dit qu'elle attendrait l'enfant de Drago Malefoy, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne tant cela lui aurait paru inimaginable.

Elle choisit de s'assoir sur un banc de pierre qui faisait face à la cabane du garde-chasse. Hagrid n'occupait plus ce poste depuis quelques années mais elle se plaisait à repenser à cet homme si imposant, si robuste et pourtant si sensible avec qui Harry, Ron et elle avaient partagé de tendres moments.

Mais soudain, une douleur particulière et inhabituelle la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Un tiraillement dans le bas de son ventre la fit grimacer. Ce n'était pas une douleur insupportable mais juste nouvelle. Elle n'en avait jamais eu de similaire jusqu'alors. La crampe se fit ressentir quelques fois avant qu'elle ne se fasse surprendre par quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à un mouvement. Elle se redressa alors d'un coup, étonnée, pensant avoir rêvé, et glissa ses mains sur son ventre rond. La brune n'eut à patienter qu'une ou deux minutes pour que l'agitation dans son ventre ne se manifeste encore. Son bébé bougeait. Mini Malefoy montrait enfin qu'il existait. Elle sentit les larmes de joie poindre dans ses yeux et dut faire un effort surhumain pour les retenir et ne pas passer pour une idiote devant les élèves qui flânaient eux aussi dans le parc.

Cependant, un petit groupe de Serdaigle de septième année composé de quatre filles s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Vous allez bien, professeur Granger ? » demanda la seule blonde du groupe qui avait remarqué le trouble de sa professeure.

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire ému sur les lèvres.

« Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux. »

Les filles lui sourirent avant de reprendre leur balade.

Hermione quitta son banc et prit la direction des cachots. Elle ne devait pas vivre ce moment seule, c'était inconcevable. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la salle de classe de Drago elle toqua poliment à la porte et elle entendit une voix rauque et autoritaire lui dire sèchement d'entrer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se promettant de lui dire, un jour, d'arrêter de jouer au vilain professeur, et ouvrit la porte. Quand elle croisa le regard de Drago, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, étonné de sa présence. Puis il les détendit avant d'afficher une mine contrariée. Si elle venait, ici, dans les cachots, sans attendre de le retrouver au déjeuner, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas, non ?

« Faîtes chauffer la potion. Lorsqu'elle est verte, vous ajoutez les crochets de serpent jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne turquoise et ensuite du mucus de véracrasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rose. »

Drago chargea un Serpentard de superviser la classe pendant qu'il s'éclipsait, tout en spécifiant de ne le déranger que si le cachot était sur le point d'exploser ou de prendre feu. Il sortit de sa salle et poussa un peu la porte pour que les oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent rien de leur conversation.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il juste après lui avoir volé un baiser.

« Tout va parfaitement bien. »

Hermione prit les mains de Drago et vint les poser sur son ventre. Le blond fronça les sourcils, intrigué par son geste, mais écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit du mouvement sous sa main droite. Il déplaça ses deux mains du côté où il venait de sentir bouger et petit à petit, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire radieux.

« Tu … wahou. Depuis quand ? » bredouilla-t-il dans une voix affaiblie par l'émotion.

« À l'instant. Je rêvassais dans le parc et il a tenu à se montrer. Je ne pouvais pas profiter de ce moment seule, il fallait que tu sois là. »

Drago s'accrocha à son regard comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Hermione aurait mis sa baguette à brûler que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes de joie. Son sourire aurait pu paraître niais à quiconque d'extérieur mais Hermione savait qu'il s'agissait du sourire le plus heureux qui soit. Le plus beau sourire qui lui eut été donné de voir, d'ailleurs. Il était beau comme cela, à sourire, insouciant et heureux. Il courba légèrement le dos pour être plus près de son ventre, ses mains toujours posées dessus, le protégeant comme un objet précieux.

« Salut toi. C'est papa … »

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant un nouveau coup sous ses doigts.

« Ah, dois-je en déduire que tu m'entends ? »

« Il paraît qu'il entend, oui. Et qu'une fois né il reconnaît les voix qu'il a entendues quand il était encore dans mon ventre. »

Le côté Miss-je-sais-tout d'Hermione n'était définitivement pas effacé.

Drago se redressa, passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui, sa main droite restant irrémédiablement fixée sur son ventre, et embrassa sa tempe.

« Tu es consciente que maintenant qu'il bouge, je ne vais plus te lâcher ? »

« Ça me va, je suis prête à prendre le risque. Ça va faire vingt ans que je te supporte, je ne suis plus à ça près. »

Elle afficha un sourire amusé auquel Drago répondit d'une moue faussement agacée.

« Vingt ans, tu imagines ? La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi tu avais des dents de castor et des cheveux si emmêlés. Tu avais cet air si innocent qui contrastait avec ton intelligence. Tu m'agaçais, par Salazar. »

« Et la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi tu avais beaucoup trop de gel dans tes cheveux plaqués en arrière et tu avais toujours le menton relevé … Oui voilà, comme ça, ce petit air hautain et supérieur. »

Drago avait pris son petit air fier de gamin capricieux et prétentieux avant de rire.

« Vingt ans plus tard on est prêts à accueillir un enfant. Un enfant qu'on a fait ensemble en plus. »

« C'est dingue. Mais tu sais quoi ? »

« Hum ? »

« S'il fallait changer quelque chose dans notre histoire, je ne changerais rien. Car je ne suis pas sûre que cela nous mènerait au même point. »

Drago retrouva son sourire candide et heureux.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione avait mené sa grossesse sans accroc et sans incident, mini Malefoy se révélant être le bébé le plus tranquille de l'histoire de toutes les grossesses de la Terre. Il remuait la journée et se calmait le soir venu, laissant la jeune femme dormir sereinement.

Elle avait également tenu à être de surveillance aux examens de fin d'année, que ce soit aux BUSES ou aux ASPICS. À six mois de grossesse, elle ne pouvait plus cacher son ventre et tout le monde avait fini par comprendre que le père était le professeur de potions.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de la directrice, Hermione avait fait un si bon travail avec ses élèves que tous avaient obtenus de très bons résultats à leurs examens. Lorsque Minerva lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait conserver son poste l'année suivante, Hermione avait refusé à contrecœur. L'expérience avait été un franc succès et, en temps normal, elle l'aurait reconduite. Elle avait adoré partager son savoir, transmettre ses connaissances, aider des élèves et revenir sur les traces de la Hermione de onze ans. Si elle n'avait pas accepté ce poste, sa vie aurait été différente à l'heure actuelle. Mais voilà, son terme étant fixé pour le mois de septembre, elle voulait être opérationnelle pour la venue du bébé et ne pas commencer l'année sans pouvoir la terminer. Elle avait alors pris des heures pour se justifier, essayant par-là de se convaincre elle-même que non, refuser ce poste pour se consacrer à son enfant n'était pas une faiblesse ni une acceptation à se laisser entretenir par un compagnon fortuné.

Elle avait alors promis à Minerva de revenir l'année suivante, une fois que mini Malefoy serait plus grand.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le mois de juillet avait été chaud en Grande-Bretagne. Du moins, pour Hermione. Avec ses presque dix kilos en plus, elle ressentait encore plus la chaleur que tout le monde.

Elle avait causé une frayeur à tout son entourage quand, à la fin du mois de juillet alors qu'ils étaient réunis pour l'anniversaire de Harry, elle avait eu de fortes douleurs semblables à des contractions. Drago l'avait alors rapidement emmenée à Sainte Mangouste, d'où ils étaient revenus bredouilles car c'était une fausse alerte.

Hermione s'était alors affalée dans une chaise de jardin sur la terrasse du 12 Square Grimmaurd, en poussant un lourd soupir.

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va se pointer. » souffla-t-elle.

« En même temps le terme n'est prévu que pour dans un mois et demi. » dit Drago en servant deux verres d'eau fraîche.

« Pour James j'ai accouché avec un mois d'avance. » intervint Ginny. « Et regardez-le. »

Tous regardèrent James qui jouait dans le jardin avec son balai-jouet, suivi par son frère qui pleurnichait, voulant lui aussi s'amuser avec.

« Moi aussi je suis un enfant prématuré mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que mon fils suive l'exemple. »

« Aah mais tout s'explique alors ! » se moqua Harry, hilare, alors que Drago se vengeait en lui jetant une bougie dessus.

« Ferme-là, Saint Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton anniversaire que tout t'est permis ! »

Le ton autoritaire et froid était contré par le sourire amusé que Drago affichait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Les futurs parents avaient passé presque la totalité du mois d'août dans la maison de vacances que Drago possédait en bord de Manche. Hermione avait passé toutes ses journées en maillot de bain tant elle avait chaud. Malgré tout, l'air marin vivifiant lui faisait le plus grand bien et lorsqu'elle avait trop chaud, elle piquait une tête.

Ils étaient ensuite rentrés à Pré-Au-Lard à la fin du mois pour que Drago ait quelques jours tranquilles pour préparer sa rentrée et ses cours.

Hermione ouvrit toutes les fenêtres du salon, espérant créer un petit courant d'air qui l'aiderait à respirer convenablement et à ne pas suffoquer.

« On était tellement mieux en bord de mer … Toi qui répètes sans arrêt que tu pourrais ne pas travailler tant tu as de l'argent, tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment d'abandonner ton poste et que nous fuyions pour nous installer, je ne sais pas, en Finlande par exemple ? Ou en Islande, tiens. Je suis sûre que tu trouverais un poste de potionniste ou d'apothicaire à Reykjavik. »

Drago leva lentement les yeux du parchemin qu'il écrivait et la dévisagea.

« A condition qu'on n'emmène personne avec nous. »

« Personne ? »

« Personne. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée alors. »

Hermione passa ses mains sur son ventre et sourit quand mini Malefoy donna un petit coup. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ce bébé était déjà très taquin, s'amusant à lui répondre quand elle tapotait son ventre, comme pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien.

La jeune femme laissa la fenêtre ouverte et rejoignit Drago. Elle lui prit sa plume de la main et le fit se décaler légèrement pour qu'elle puisse prendre place sur ses cuisses. Elle glissa tendrement ses bras autour de son cou avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on réfléchisse à un prénom ? » proposa Hermione. « Parce que, nous connaissant, ça va prendre des jours avant qu'on arrive à se mettre d'accord. »

« Ça serait nettement plus facile si tu n'avais pas des goûts douteux. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'offusqua la brune en se redressant.

« Qui appelle son chat Pattenrond ? »

Elle lui tapa l'arrière de la tête tandis qu'il se moquait d'elle en riant. Il l'enserra à la taille pour la forcer à venir se rassoir sur lui.

« J'aimerais juste que l'on respecte quelque chose, après je serai totalement ouvert d'esprit je te le promets. »

« Dis-moi. »

Elle s'amusa distraitement avec une petite mèche blonde et elle le sentit clairement ronronner sous ses gestes.

« Dans ma famille il y a comme une tradition, celle d'appeler les enfants selon des étoiles ou des constellations. Personne n'a dérogé à la règle depuis très longtemps et j'aimerais perpétuer la tradition. C'est important, je trouve. Les valeurs familiales des Black et des Malefoy peuvent être contestables parfois mais il y a des choses, comme celle-là, que j'aimerais conserver. »

Touchée par le respect envers sa famille dont faisait preuve Drago, Hermione glissa sa main sur sa joue pour attraper ses lèvres et l'embrasser doucement, son autre main caressant la racine de ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque.

« On peut garder cette tradition avec plaisir. » chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Elle le sentit sourire grandement avant de se faire embrasser avec plus de ferveur.

« Merci. »

« C'est normal. Tu as des traditions familiales et c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir les respecter. »

« Il y a d'autres traditions qu'on évitera, par contre, si on ne veut pas que cet enfant devienne une nouvelle version de moi quand j'étais gosse. »

« Non, merci. Grandir avec un Malefoy m'a suffi, j'aimerais en élever un correctement si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Elle gloussa alors que Drago vint se venger avec des chatouilles sur ses côtes. Hermione se mit à rire aux éclats, un rire naturel et spontané qui venait résonner contre les murs de la pièce. Le blond mit fin au supplice quand elle le pria d'arrêter en lui disant qu'elle avait constamment envie de faire pipi et que c'était dangereux de la chatouiller ainsi si longtemps.

Hermione essuya une petite larme qui perlait au coin de son œil avant de lâcher sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago.

« Et donc, as-tu pensé à un prénom dans cette lignée ? »

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. » avoua Drago.

Les idées un peu farfelues d'Hermione se mêlèrent à celles plus réfléchies et raisonnables de Drago, avant qu'ils ne finissent par se mettre d'accord sur un prénom. Lorsque Drago l'avait évoqué sans y croire vraiment, Hermione avait arrêté tout mouvement et toute réflexion.

Son fils s'appellerait ainsi.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depuis le premier jour du mois de septembre, Drago se réveillait en se disant que peut-être, son fils allait naître aujourd'hui. Chaque matin il se levait le premier, préparait le petit-déjeuner et attendait qu'Hermione se lève pour lui demander comment elle se sentait et ce lundi treize septembre ne dérogeait pas.

La tête plongée dans sa tasse de café, il émergeait tout doucement. Le bruit des pas d'Hermione dans l'escalier puis la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes dans sa nuque terminèrent de le sortir de sa brume matinale.

« Tu sais quel jour on est ? » marmonna-t-il dans un bâillement

« Lundi. »

« Mais encore … »

« Le treize, je crois. Non ? »

Elle s'installa en face de lui à table et porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé avant de tartiner des toasts de confiture.

« Tout à fait. Et … ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me faire passer un message ou que je dois me souvenir de quelque chose. »

Drago la regarda d'un air blasé. Était-elle réellement à ce point à côté de ses pompes ? Il savait que la fin de grossesse la fatiguait énormément mais au point de ne pas se souvenir de ça …

« Tu me désespères, parfois. Le terme de la grossesse. C'est aujourd'hui. »

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux aussitôt en rougissant légèrement, comme honteuse d'avoir oublié une telle chose.

« Oh … Oui, c'est vrai. » souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre, au paroxysme de la grosseur comme elle le disait. « Mais à mon avis je n'accoucherai pas aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas du tout agité et je ne ressens aucune douleur particulière. »

Le blond fut un peu déçu. Il attendait ce jour avec impatience et pensait réellement que son petit blond arriverait aujourd'hui. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« De toute façon, McGonagall est prévenue. À la moindre inquiétude tu m'envoies un patronus et je serai là. »

Hermione sourit alors tendrement. Le même sourire que lorsqu'elle le regardait dormir ou préparer des potions. Le sourire de l'admiration et de l'amour.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, Drago, tu ne manqueras rien. »

Elle tendit sa main vers lui et il la saisit, glissant ses doigts entre les siens.

« J'espère, sinon je m'en voudrais. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison que tu loupes quoi que ce soit. Mais en attendant tu devrais te dépêcher, tu as cours dans vingt minutes et tu n'es même pas habillé. »

Drago embrassa ses doigts avant de terminer son café d'une traite. Une fois prêt, il prit tout de même le temps d'embrasser Hermione comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait, et de s'accroupir devant son ventre.

« Hey, mini Malefoy, si jamais l'envie te prend de te pointer aujourd'hui comme c'est prévu, aies au moins la délicatesse de le faire ce soir quand je serai rentré du travail. »

Ses mains de chaque côté de son ventre, il l'embrassa au-dessus du nombril avant de se relever.

« Fais attention à toi. À ce soir. »

« Ça ira. Je vais déjeuner avec Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse ce midi, il est seul avec les enfants. »

« Le Chemin de Traverse ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Drago, soucieux de la savoir loin de lui si proche de la date butoir.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » dit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

La traîtresse. Elle savait qu'il ne répondait plus de rien lorsqu'elle touchait à sa crinière. Il lâcha un soupir presque résigné avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de joie de vivre, elle était radieuse.

« C'est loin … le Chemin de Traverse. Si jamais tu as un problème, ce sera plus long pour ton patronus d'arriver à moi. »

« Si tu essaies de me dire qu'il va falloir que je reste enfermée jusqu'à ce que ton héritier décide de se pointer, c'est mort, Malefoy. Oublie. »

Il grimaça à l'emploi du nom de famille. C'est vrai qu'ils l'employaient respectivement de temps en temps, pour taquiner l'autre ou pendant une dispute. Mais il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Il glissa derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval.

« Bon, puisque tu n'es pas d'accord pour la séquestration je vais devoir te laisser faire ce que tu veux. Les femmes et leur indépendance … On n'aurait jamais dû vous la donner. »

Elle exprima son mécontentement en le frappant à l'épaule.

Amusé, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter leur maison pour rejoindre Poudlard.

xxxxxxxxxx

« Qui peut me dire à quoi sert le Polynectar ? »

Quelques élèves levèrent la main pour répondre à la question de leur professeur de potions et Drago prit un malin plaisir à interroger une Poufsouffle qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui essayait de se faire oublier au fond de la classe.

« Stenson, je vous écoute. »

La jeune fille, timide, les cheveux blonds coupés au carré, tremblotante, déglutit péniblement. Drago s'amusa de cette panique qui s'emparait d'elle avant d'être plus indulgent et d'interroger la Miss-je-sais-tout de Serdaigle.

« Le Polynectar est une potion qui permet à un sorcier ou une sorcière de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'un autre être humain. » récita-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

« Bien. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Quelqu'un connait la durée de la préparation de cette potion ? »

La Miss-je-sais-tout de Serdaigle leva la main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon mais Drago donna sa chance à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Un mois ? Je crois. » tenta le Poufsouffle interrogé.

Drago hocha la tête en attribuant cinq points à la maison des jaunes et noirs.

« Tout à fait. Il faut un mois pour la réaliser et la préparation est très complexe. Prenez une plume, un parchemin et notez. »

Quand les élèves furent tous équipé d'une plume, Drago se mit à dicter la longue liste d'ingrédients nécessaires pour la réalisation du Polynectar. Il allait attaquer la dictée des différentes étapes de préparation de la potion quand un élégant cerf argenté fit irruption dans les cachots, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Le patronus de Potter.

Le cerf délivra son message et Drago blêmit dans l'instant. Il fallait qu'il rassemble ses pensées, sa rationalité et qu'il ne panique pas.

« Je … hum. Je vais devoir m'absenter. Une urgence. Miss Hale, allez chercher le professeur McGonagall et dîtes-lui que j'ai dû partir pour l'urgence dont elle est au courant. Teddy. »

Le susnommé bondit presque de sa chaise, étonné de l'emploi de son surnom devant toute la classe mais vu l'urgence, il se dit que Drago devait avoir d'autres fléreurs à fouetter que de s'attarder à être condescendant et hautain.

« Tu surveilles la classe en entendant la directrice et … putain. Je vais être papa. »

L'adrénaline monta en flèche en lui pour se répartir dans tout son corps. Les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux avec une joie communicative. S'agissant d'élèves de deuxième année ils connaissaient l'idylle entre leur professeur de potions et leur ancienne professeure de sortilèges.

Drago n'attendit pas que le professeur McGonagall soit là. Il attrapa sa cape au vol et fila à toute allure jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage du grand hall avant de focaliser son esprit sur Sainte Mangouste.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le travail avait duré presque cinq heures.

Cinq interminables heures durant lesquelles Drago se répétait qu'il aurait préféré se faire de nouveau attaquer par un hippogriffe insolent plutôt que de subir les assauts répétés d'Hermione sur sa main à chaque contraction et à chaque poussée. Elle avait beau être petite, elle avait de la force c'était indéniable.

Mais elle avait été si courageuse. Et toutes les douleurs s'envolèrent lorsque le docteur Marshall déposa sur la poitrine d'Hermione un tout petit bébé d'une cinquantaine de centimètres avec un fin duvet blond sur le sommet de la tête.

Drago serrait les dents, faisant rouler ses lèvres entre celles-ci pour ne pas se laisser dépasser ses émotions. Quand il vit Hermione lâcher prise et pleurer de joie tout en caressant fébrilement la joue de cette petite créature qui ne faisait pourtant que pleurer, Drago oublia tout principe qui disait qu'un Malefoy ne montrait pas ses émotions et ne pleurait pas. Oh ce n'était pas un torrent de larmes, seulement une qui quitta son œil gauche pour rouler sur sa joue.

Il approcha doucement sa phalange de la joue de son fils et sa caresse sembla l'apaiser puisque ses pleurs s'atténuèrent.

« Salut fiston … » souffla-t-il à son fils qui gardait obstinément les paupières closes.

Le jeune homme embrassa Hermione sur le front. Elle était toute transpirante, elle avait le visage rougi par l'effort, ses boucles brunes collaient à son front mais il ne l'avait pourtant jamais trouvée aussi belle.

« Tu as été formidable. »

« Désolée … » murmura-t-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers sa main. « Pour ta main. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. »

« Peu importe, c'est déjà oublié. »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était à la fois doux mais empreint d'une passion qui signifiait que c'était le début de quelque chose de nouveau.

La sage-mage qui avait assisté le docteur Marshall pendant l'accouchement leur enleva leur petit garçon quelques minutes le temps de faire quelques tests, de le nettoyer et de l'habiller d'un pyjama bleu nuit avec des étoiles dorées brodées sur le ventre.

« Alors, comment s'appelle cette petite merveille ? » demanda la sage-mage en déposant à nouveau le bébé dans les bras d'Hermione.

La brune leva les yeux vers Drago. Le blond hocha la tête, ils n'avaient parfois besoin que d'un regard ou d'un sourire pour se comprendre.

« Hélios. Hélios Malefoy. »

Drago eut un petit mouvement de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Mais … On avait dit Malefoy Granger, non ? La dispute à ce sujet m'a suffisamment grillé les neurones pour que je m'en souvienne. »

Hermione avait tenu à ce que ce bébé porte aussi son nom. « Après tout, tu ne t'y es pas mis seul pour le faire ! » avait-elle ronchonné pendant des heures. Drago avait finalement capitulé.

« J'ai réfléchi. Hélios Malefoy c'est parfait. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago. Hélios Malefoy. Son fils, son héritier, sa descendance, son mini Malefoy, son indiscutable petit blond.

« Alors bienvenu parmi nous, Hélios. »

* * *

 **Comme dirait Jean-Louis Aubert, " voilà, c'est fini ".** On dit un premier au revoir à cette histoire.

C'est un au revoir, pas un adieu, puisque l'épilogue et les bonus arrivent, comme je vous le disais plus haut. **Mais quand même, ça fait bizarre.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.** On se donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue ? **N'oubliez pas d'aller voter sur ma page Facebook pour l'OS bonus que vous souhaiteriez lire !**

 **Du love pour vous !**


	26. Épilogue

**Bonsoir !**

Ça va bien ? **Merci vous pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.** Vous avez eu de si gentils mots à mon égard et pour cette histoire. **J'ai envie de vous faire des câlins.** J'espère que vous serez de la partie pour les OS bonus qui arrivent et sur la prochaine fiction longue :)

Le blabla ne sera pas long ce soir, je vous laisse avec l'épilogue. On met un deuxième point final à l'histoire ce soir.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Pamplelune :** J'avais promis un happy end, j'ai tenu parole ! :) J'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas l'appeler Scorpius, pour laisser ce prénom au canon. Je voulais quelque chose de plus "neutre". Je suis contente que tu valides le parti pris. Concernant la couleur de ses yeux, la réponse est plus bas ;)  
 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Merci, je suis contente que le prénom te plaise. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Merci aussi pour tes gentils mots. Pour ce qui est de la publication de la prochaine histoire, je ne sais pas encore exactement mais en tout cas, pas avant la fin de la publication des OS bonus.  
 **Aventure :** Merci à toi ! J'espère que les derniers petits moments te plairont :)

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Épilogue : Et si on parlait d'amour ? Avec des mot doux qui nous font du bien** (Emmanuel Moire)

Avez-vous côtoyé le bonheur de suffisamment près pour pouvoir en décrire les sensations exactes, au détail près ? Hermione vous dirait oui, puisque c'est ce qu'elle vit depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

En ce 31 juillet, tout le monde était réuni au Terrier pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Tous les Weasley étaient là, avec femmes et enfants, ainsi que des collègues de travail de Harry dont il était proche. Autant dire qu'Arthur Weasley, qui avaient installé des tentes à l'extérieur pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde, aurait dû en prévoir une de plus pour éviter d'être si à l'étroit.

En jetant un regard en bout de table, là où ils devraient être installés, Hermione se demanda où étaient passés ses enfants. À la place il y avait deux chaises vides.

« Où sont tes enfants ? » demanda-t-elle à Drago, assis à sa droite.

« Il paraît que ce sont aussi les tiens. Enfin pour Maïa j'en suis sûr, Hélios il y a matière à douter. »

Elle regarda Drago d'un air blasé. Il avait beau avoir quarante-cinq ans, il était toujours aussi condescendant et Hermione n'avait pas le droit à un traitement de faveur.

« Je suis sérieuse. Tout le monde est à table, il ne manque qu'eux. »

« Ils doivent être en train de voler. »

« Tous les deux ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Probablement. Maïa voulait voler derrière son frère. »

Hermione sentit alors une grande inquiétude s'emparer d'elle. Maïa était encore trop petite pour voler ! Si son frère l'avait entraînée dans ses bêtises, il allait entendre parler du pays. Hélios était une copie conforme de son père. Des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en seraient presque blancs, tirés en arrière avec moins de gel que pouvait ne le faire Drago. Les mêmes yeux gris que son père, avec la même lueur impétueuse. Niveau caractère, il s'agissait d'un parfait mélange d'Hermione et de Drago. Il avait l'assurance, la fierté et la ruse de son père, mais le courage et l'intelligence réfléchie de sa mère. Il avait leur ambition et leur détermination. Le parfait Serpentard, au final, pour le plus grand plaisir de son père.

Hermione quitta la tente et leva aussitôt la tête pour aviser le ciel. Hélios ne volait pas haut, Maïa était installée derrière lui, cramponnée à la taille de son frère comme à une bouée de sauvetage mais avec un sourire ravi. Derrière eux, se trouvaient, chacune sur un balai, Rose - la fille de Ron et Lavande - ainsi que Lily.

« Hélios, Rose, Lily, descendez ! On passe à table. »

Hélios piqua brusquement vers le sol, faisant hurler sa sœur de peur. Maïa sauta du balai et frappa son frère à l'épaule.

« T'es fou Hélios ! »

« Ça va la naine, tu es en un seul morceau, non ? C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Arrête de m'appeler la naine ! » pesta Maïa, les sourcils froncés.

« Et toi arrête d'avoir peur de tout. Je dis ça pour toi, sinon tu ne feras pas long feu à Poudlard. »

Les trois plus grands rejoignirent la tente en rigolant alors que Maïa se tournait vers Hermione, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend, maman ? »

« Rien, mon ange. Rien de méchant en tout cas. » la rassura-t-elle. « Ton frère est juste taquin. Tu te sentiras comme chez toi à Poudlard, j'en suis persuadée. »

Hermione savait très bien que Maïa était terriblement inquiète à l'idée de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, elle était passée de l'excitation à l'angoisse en moins d'une seconde. Drago et Hermione avaient mis presque une semaine avant de la rassurer complètement.

Hermione regarda sa fille rejoindre la tente en souriant. Maïa avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait son âge, c'est-à-dire incontestablement bouclés, bruns et volumineux. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son frère, et que son père par conséquent, d'un gris perle très doux, mais contrairement à eux ils ne viraient jamais au gris orageux. Hermione et Drago avaient choisi son prénom d'un commun accord. Comme pour Hélios, ils avaient suivi la tradition familiale de Drago. Maïa étant la quatrième étoile le plus brillante de l'amas des Pléiades.

Hermione revint à table, s'installa à côté de Drago et profita du repas préparé avec amour par Molly. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur tout le monde autour de cette table et elle constata à quel point elle était heureuse, et chanceuse, d'avoir toutes ces personnes dans sa vie. Harry et Ginny, ainsi que James, Albus, Lily et Teddy qui étaient devenus de jeunes adultes maintenant. Ron et Lavande ainsi que leur petite Rose avec qui Hélios s'entendait à merveille. Neville et Hannah, même Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan étaient là. Et puis tous les Weasley, leurs femmes, leurs enfants qu'elle aimait énormément, presque autant que les siens. Son bonheur était là, sous cette tente.

Une fois le dessert avalé, chacun vaqua à diverses occupations et Hermione se joignit à Ginny, Luna, Hannah, Fleur, Pénélope et Angelina qui buvaient le thé à un bout inoccupé de la table. Elle écoutait distraitement Luna parler de sa lune de miel avec Rolf Dragonneau mais la voix de Ginny lui signifia que la conversation à ce sujet était terminée.

« 'Mione … 'Mione ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Hum ? Pardon, j'étais distraite. Je me suis laissée embarquer par ton histoire, Luna. Ça devait être si romantique. »

« Ça l'était. » confirma la blonde. « Si vous voulez partir en Inde un jour, je vous donnerai le nom d'un ami de Rolf, il vous accueillera. »

« Et pour vous, Hermione, c'est pour quand la lune de miel ? »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Partir en lune de miel reviendrait à dire que nous sommes mariés et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne le sommes pas. »

« C'est quand même dingue ça. » dit Ginny. « Ça va faire plus de quinze ans que vous êtes ensemble et il n'est pas foutu de te demander en mariage. »

Hermione haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, la même que Drago quand il se fiche de ce qu'on lui raconte. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie que Drago lui demande de devenir madame Malefoy ? Merlin, oui. Parce que depuis toute petite elle s'imaginait le plus beau jour de sa vie, du tissu de sa robe au plan de table et de la décoration du lieu à la couleur des fleurs de son bouquet. Mais au final, sa vie lui convenait comme cela. Drago et elle partageaient un amour incommensurable, ils avaient deux enfants merveilleux qui ne rechignaient jamais - enfin, Hélios, parfois, quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens, il tenait ça de son père - et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un anneau à son doigt pour savoir qu'elle aimait Drago du plus profond de son âme. Et que l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

« Vous savez comme moi que Drago déteste qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire et qu'on pense à sa place. Donc plus on lui répètera qu'il faut qu'on se marie, moins il s'activera pour le faire. » répondit-elle.

« Lui et son caractère de cochon ! » lança Pénélope.

« Un Malefoy par excellence, qui ne pense que par lui-même. » confirma Hermione.

« Mais tu n'en as pas envie ? » demanda Fleur d'une voix douce.

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules. Décidément, il déteignait sur elle.

« Oui et non. Oui je rêve du mariage mais ma vie actuelle me convient parfaitement. Je ne serai pas plus heureuse avec un parchemin signé de nous deux disant que je m'appelle maintenant Malefoy et plus Granger. C'est juste formel, de la paperasse. »

« Vos enfants ont le nom de leur père, vous serez une vraie famille. » insista Pénélope.

Hermione, elle, leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque. Elle avait mis de l'eau dans son vin avec Lavande, surtout parce que Rose et Hélios étaient très proches, mais avec Pénélope elle n'y arrivait pas. Avec ses airs de diva et ses idées arriérées, elle l'exaspérait.

« Nous sommes déjà une vraie famille, Pénélope. Si tu en doutes, regarde les yeux d'Hélios, la crinière de lionne de Maïa et tu en auras la confirmation. Ce n'est pas la formalité du mariage qui nous fera sentir plus une famille que nous ne le sommes déjà. »

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'Hermione n'entendit pas et tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie de poursuivre le débat avec elle.

« Enfin bref. » reprit-elle. « Lucius Malefoy sera sorti de prison que je n'en serai toujours pas une, de Malefoy. »

Toutes les filles se mirent à rire. Le fou rire fut pourtant coupé une demi-seconde par Hannah :

« Mais … Le père de Drago n'a pas pris la prison à vie ? »

« Si, justement, c'est dire à quel point je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Leurs rires redoublèrent. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de partager des moments comme ceux-là. Hermione tourna alors la tête vers l'extérieur de la tente et croisa, au loin, le regard de Drago qui lui fit un signe de la main, pour lui montrer qu'il rejoignait les autres hommes près de l'étang.

xxxxxxxxxx

Drago n'en avait absolument aucune envie mais George Weasley avait insisté pour qu'il se joigne à eux pour une partie de pêche dans l'étang en marge de la maison. La pêche. C'était bien une activité de Weasley ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'essayer à quelque chose de plus noble, la chasse ou bien le golf, par exemple ? Il soupira alors et, après avoir signifié à Hermione qu'il s'éclipsait, les rejoignit.

Tout le monde était assis au bord du lac, les uns à côté des autres avec une dominance de rouquins. Il s'y était fait, parce qu'ils étaient vraiment gentils malgré tout, mais il n'empêchait qu'ils étaient roux et pauvres. Heureusement qu'Hermione ne lisait pas encore dans ses pensées sinon elle l'aurait déjà renvoyé chez sa mère pour avoir osé penser ça.

« Alors, ça mord ? » lança-t-il à Harry en lui mettant un léger coup de genou dans l'épaule.

« Tu parles. Il doit y avoir trois truites dans cet étang et les Weasley ont tellement l'habitude de pêcher dedans qu'ils les attrapent à coup sûr les premiers. Moi je suis là, et j'attends. »

Drago émit un petit rire narquois. Il avait l'impression que Potter n'aimait pas plus la pêche que lui.

« Potter, Weasley, je peux vous parler cinq minutes ? »

Oui, il avait fait des efforts en quinze ans et il n'appelait plus Weasley « la belette. » Cet excès de gentillesse le perdrait, il en était sûr.

Ils acquiescèrent et ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois du groupe. Ils rejoignirent la berge opposée et Drago s'assit sur le petit ponton qui s'avançait sur l'étang. Ses pieds ballotant dans le vide, il avisa les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione assis à ses côtés.

Avant de se lancer, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les enfants qui jouaient non loin d'eux. Hélios faisait tourner en bourrique tout le monde, aidé par Albus qui, pourtant, avait presque vingt ans.

« Les chiens ne font pas des chats. » commenta Harry qui regardait la même chose que lui.

« Tu peux parler. Ton fils n'est pas le dernier pour taquiner les autres. »

« C'est ce que je te dis. Hélios est un pur produit Serpentard, comme toi, et Albus a pris mon côté Serpentard. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Drago, intrigué.

« C'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller à Gryffondor. » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. « Si je n'avais pas donné mon avis, le Choixpeau m'aurait envoyé à Serpentard, c'était sa première idée. »

Drago resta silencieux un moment. Alors comme ça Potter avait failli être des leurs ? Il essaya de s'imaginer rapidement la tournure qu'auraient pris les événements s'il avait été un vert et argent et secoua finalement la tête. Tout aurait été tellement différent. Il regarda Weasley qui n'avait pas l'air choqué outre mesure et il sentit poindre la remarque bien sentie, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire.

« Toi, t'es chapeauflou avec Poufsouffle, non ? Ce petit côté niais là, ça fait très Poufsouffle. »

« Je t'emmerde, Malefoy. »

« Oh ça je le sais bien, ça fait plus de trente-cinq ans qu'on s'emmerde mutuellement. »

Sa propre remarque lui fila aussitôt le cafard. Merde, il avait quarante-cinq ans. Bon, quand il se regardait dans le miroir il ne sentait pas le poids des années. Sa carrure était toujours la même, dans une éternelle finesse. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds - les quelques cheveux blancs qu'il avait ne se voyaient donc pas -, ses yeux toujours aussi gris et ce qui trahissait son âge c'étaient seulement des rides aux coins des yeux et sur le front. Par chance, il n'avait pas hérité de l'implantation de cheveux de son père et il ne se dégarnissait pas. Mais bon, il s'était fait au temps qui passe. Ça lui donnait le bourdon mais quand il voyait ses enfants grandir et son Hermione toujours aussi belle que quand elle avait quinze ans, ça allait mieux.

« Hermione est chapeauflou par contre. Avec Serdaigle. » reprit Potter.

« Tiens, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ça ? »

« Elle ne te l'avait jamais dit ? »

« Non, probablement parce qu'elle savait que j'allais me moquer d'elle et l'affubler d'un surnom très inventif style Miss-je-sais-tout ou Miss-toujours-la-main-levée. Mais maintenant que tu me le dis, j'imagine que Maïa ira à Serdaigle. Elle aurait le profil d'une Gryffondor mais c'est une trouillarde comme Merlin n'en fait plus et elle est encore plus studieuse que ne pouvait l'être sa mère. »

« Si ta fille t'entendait dire ça … »

« C'est seulement la vérité, Potter. Comme tu dis, les chiens ne font pas des chats. Elle n'a pas hérité du courage de sa mère mais du mien. »

Il entendit Weasley s'esclaffer à côté de lui et, honnêtement, il ne put pas lui reprocher.

« Bon, pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? » s'enquit le roux. « Certainement pas pour nous parler de tes enfants. »

« Je pourrais parler d'eux pendant des heures, je suis intarissable à ce sujet. »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je penserai que tu te défiles, Malefoy. » le provoqua Potter.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer le petit pote Potter quand il s'y mettait.

« Ça va, ça va. Bon écoutez. Avant-hier j'ai rendu visite aux parents d'Hermione pour une demande un peu spéciale. En fait je … il fallait que je demande sa main à son père. »

Il sentit que Potter se retenait de rire mais Weasley, en revanche, n'eut pas la décence de le faire. Il s'esclaffa pour la deuxième fois et Drago fut obligé de sortir son regard gris comme un soir d'orage pour qu'il se taise.

« Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu ! » railla-t-il. « Tu as demandé sa main à son père, non mais qui fait ça encore à notre époque ? »

« Moi. » répondit-il. « Parce que j'ai été élevé selon certaines traditions et certaines règles d'éducation. Je n'épouserai Hermione que si j'ai le consentement de son père. »

« Et tu l'as eu ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai bataillé sévère. Mais grâce à la force de persuasion de sa femme et à quelques regards de chien battu de la part de Maïa, j'ai réussi. »

Oui, alors pour tout avouer, Drago n'avait pas réussi à faire face à cela seul parce que Charles Granger le détestait du plus profond de son être. En fait, après la naissance d'Hélios, Drago avait tanné Hermione pendant des semaines avant qu'elle ne se décide à aller voir ses parents. Autant dire que ces derniers, déjà qu'ils étaient toujours en colère à cause du sortilège d'amnésie, n'avaient pas été ravis d'apprendre que leur fille unique leur avait caché tout ça, de son histoire avec Drago en passant par l'enseignement à Poudlard jusqu'à sa grossesse. Le chemin jusqu'au pardon avait été difficile mais Charles et Jean Granger avaient fini par comprendre que ce qu'Hermione avait fait avant la guerre, elle l'avait fait pour les protéger et les préserver. Pour le reste, il avait fallu attendre jusqu'à l'annonce de sa deuxième grossesse pour qu'ils fassent définitivement table rase du passé. Ils avaient peur de passer encore à côté de beaucoup de choses.

Mais cela-dit, si Jean appréciait Drago, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Charles qui voyait encore en lui un « petit con d'adolescent prétentieux ». Il avait beau essayer de se racheter, d'être le gendre idéal, ça ne passait pas. Quand ils leur rendaient visite, il faisait bonne figure devant les enfants mais Drago sentait que ça lui coûtait.

Donc lorsqu'il était allé demander la main d'Hermione, il avait pris Hélios et Maïa avec lui, espérant que cela jouerait en sa faveur. Cette saleté d'Hélios l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul, le regardant patauger dans une marée d'arguments avec un sourire suffisant, sans lui apporter la moindre aide. Parfois, il regrettait qu'il soit si Serpentard. Mais, heureusement, Maïa avait eu pitié de son pauvre père et l'avait grandement aidé, surtout quand elle avait dit qu'elle serait la plus heureuse que sa maman porte enfin le même nom de famille qu'elle. Charles avait donc capitulé et il était reparti le cœur léger.

« Pourquoi tu nous mets dans la confidence ? » questionna Harry.

« Parce que vous êtes ses meilleurs amis et que vous êtes en droit de savoir. »

« Tu vas lui demander quand ? » ajouta Ron.

« Tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas un sentimental à deux mornilles et je sais qu'elle détesterait être au centre de l'attention. »

Drago n'était pas très fleur bleue et Hermione non plus. Déjà, il était persuadé qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être demandée en mariage aujourd'hui. Et puis la connaissant, elle aimerait qu'ils partagent cela ensemble. Et pour ça, il avait une petite idée.

« En fait, j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Ah ! Nous y voilà. C'était louche que tu nous convoques seulement pour nous faire passer l'info. »

Il jeta un énième regard noir à Weasley et réfréna cette envie de le pousser dans l'eau.

« Hélios et Maïa sont au courant. Il faudrait que vous nous les gardiez au moins jusqu'à demain, parce que je compte faire ma demande un peu loin d'ici. Non, Potter, tu ne sauras pas les détails. »

Le brun baissa la tête, un peu défaitiste, avant de le regarder.

« On peut prendre Maïa. Ron, tu prends Hélios ? Rose en sera ravie. »

« On fait ça. » accepta Weasley dans un hochement de tête.

Il sourit. En fait, il les aimait bien ces gars-là. Oh, bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, ils n'en seraient que trop fier, mais c'était la vérité. Il pourrait leur trouver tous les défauts du monde, leur amitié et leur loyauté envers Hermione dépassait tout le reste. Elle avait besoin d'eux et réciproquement alors même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas les éloigner d'elle.

Drago tendit ses bras sur les côtés et les laissa reposer sur les épaules de ses voisins qui, apparemment, trouvaient la situation étrange autant que gênante.

« Désolé les gars, mais je vais vous voler votre copine pour de bon. Dans très peu de temps elle sera Hermione Malefoy. »

xxxxxxxxxx

La discussion sous la tente avait dérivé sur un sujet qui n'intéressait pas vraiment Hermione du coup, elle s'ennuyait un peu. Ginny qui, apparemment, s'embêtait autant qu'elle, la suivit dehors et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« 'Mione, rappelle-moi de ne pas inviter Percy et Pénélope à la prochaine fête de famille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est barbante ! J'ai l'impression que ça empire avec l'âge. »

Hermione pouffa de rire. Ginny appréciait Pénélope au moins autant qu'elle.

« Tu l'as entendue avec son refrain sur le mariage ? » dit Hermione. « À croire qu'une bague au doigt change ta vie du tout au tout. »

Ginny ne relança pas. Hermione savait que son amie aurait aimé qu'elle se marie et principalement parce qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait son témoin.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, elles virent Maïa courir vers elle et s'accrocher à la taille d'Hermione, cachant sa tête contre son ventre.

« Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Hélios et Albus. Ils se moquent de moi. »

Hermione sentit l'émotion poindre dans sa voix. Sa petite fille était décidément beaucoup trop émotive. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui releva son visage.

« Ton frère a quinze ans, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'âge bête. Il se moque de tout et de tout le monde et se montre parfois très immature. Mais ça lui passera et tu sais qu'au fond, il t'aime très fort. »

« Je n'y crois pas à ça. Il dit que je vais aller à Poufsouffle avec les nuls. »

« Teddy était à Poufsouffle, et est-ce que tu le trouves nul ? »

Elle secoua immédiatement la tête alors qu'un sourire se dessinait petit à petit sur son visage. Teddy, l'argument choc. Elle savait que Maïa l'adorait et le prendre comme exemple était gagné d'avance.

« Quand bien même tu irais à Poufsouffle, ils gagneraient une brillante élève. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et son chagrin sembla s'évaporer. Elle fit un petit sourire à Ginny et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de retourner jouer.

« Tu penses qu'elle ira à Poufsouffle ? » demanda Ginny.

« Drago et moi avons parié sur Serdaigle, elle correspond beaucoup plus à la philosophie de cette maison. »

Leur conversation fut rapidement interrompue par Drago, qui n'avait pas perdu son habitude de n'en avoir rien à faire d'arriver au mauvais moment et de couper la parole aux gens.

« On y va, 'Mione ? »

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils à sa demande. Déjà ? Tout le monde était encore là, les enfants jouaient et elle venait tout juste de terminer son thé qu'il voulait déjà partir. Elle savait qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement le Terrier, il se sentait - selon ses dires - très à l'étroit dans si peu de confort.

« Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Les enfants s'amusent. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils restent ici. Weasley garde Hélios et Potter garde Maïa pour la nuit. Nous, on s'en va. »

Elle échangea un regard interloqué avec Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce que Drago manigançait. Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue étonnée et Hermione, elle, regarda Drago.

« Non ... Tu ne m'as pas prévenue, tu sais que je n'aime pas laisser les enfants comme cela. »

« Eux ils sont au courant et ils sont ravis de découcher. 'Mione, fais-moi confiance. »

Drago lui tendit sa main avec assurance et s'accrocha à son regard. Le traître ! Il savait qu'elle lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession lorsqu'il la transperçait de ses yeux gris comme cela. Ils avaient beau avoir quarante-cinq ans, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de jouer avec les points faibles de l'autre. Hermione ne répondait plus de rien quand il la regardait ainsi dans les yeux comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde et lui, il n'était plus maître de ses émotions lorsqu'elle touchait à ses cheveux.

Elle décida alors de se jeter dans la gueule du serpent et de lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Bon … Alors on y va. »

Elle se tourna vers Ginny.

« Merci pour cette journée Gin', c'était super. »

Elle la serra dans ses bras et elle resserra l'étreinte.

« Si on ne se revoit pas d'ici la rentrée, tu m'écriras pour me dire comment s'est passée la rentrée de Maïa ? »

« Evidemment ! Mais j'espère qu'on se verra d'ici le mois de septembre quand même. »

« Tu ne sais pas. » chuchota-t-elle. « Peut-être que Drago prévoit de te kidnapper durant un mois. »

Elle rit. Ses enfants lui manqueraient beaucoup mais, en y pensant, elle pourrait considérer la proposition de passer un mois loin de tout avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle demanda à Drago de lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde, ce qu'elle fit rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Ils transplanèrent alors jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie où ils rejoignirent le terminal des portoloins. Là-bas, un couvercle de poubelle les attendait et elle regarda la destination qui l'accompagnait.

« New-York ? »

« New-York. » lui confirma-t-il avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si c'était normal.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et il ne quittait pas des yeux le portoloin. Il jouait avec quelque chose dans sa poche mais elle était incapable de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Oh il lui aurait suffi de plonger sa main dedans pour le savoir mais sa curiosité fut freinée par une voix annonçant le départ du portoloin. Elle posa sa main sur l'objet, il fit de même, et elle sentit son corps tourbillonner, lui créant un étourdissement quand ses pieds se posèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans le terminal des portoloins de New-York. Elle reconnut facilement les lieux pour y être allée quelques fois il y a des années.

« Tu continues à faire des cachotteries ou tu vas finalement me dire pourquoi nous sommes là ? » lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent dehors. « Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Nous n'avons pas pris d'affaires donc je suppose que nous ne restons pas longtemps, alors si c'est juste pour aller faire une bise à Pansy que tu m'as fait quitter précipitamment mes enfants et l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami, tu vas entendre parler du pays, Drago Malefoy. En plus tu … »

Ses plaintes moururent finalement au bord de sa bouche quand il apposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, encerclant son visage de ses grandes mains. Hermione se détendit immédiatement sous son baiser. Il embrassait toujours aussi bien, l'âge n'ayant pas terni sa maîtrise du sujet.

Elle le regarda, le cerveau tout embrouillé par son geste et le bas-ventre tordu d'une douleur très plaisante. Après toutes ces années, il arrivait encore à la faire brûler de désir avec un seul baiser.

« Incorrigible bavarde. » la réprimanda-t-il. « Laisse-toi faire un peu, arrête de vouloir toujours tout savoir et tout contrôler. »

« Venant d'un maniaque du contrôle comme toi, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. »

Drago rit et Hermione sourit. Son rire sonnait toujours aussi bon à ses oreilles.

« Cesse de te poser des questions. »

Drago prit sa main et l'entraîna dans une rue déserte pour qu'ils transplanent ensemble. Elle réprima un haut le cœur une fois à destination et profita d'être près de Drago pour s'enivrer de son parfum et calmer sa nausée. Elle leva la tête en sortant de la ruelle et reconnut immédiatement l'hôtel moldu proche de Central Park.

L'hôtel où tout avait commencé. L'hôtel où elle s'était laissée aller aux affres du plaisir avec Drago pour la première fois. L'immeuble n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi luxueux, les portiers et les chauffeurs portaient les mêmes uniformes et le trottoir était toujours aussi passant.

« Tu es nostalgique, chéri ? »

« Alors tu as reconnu. »

« Comment oublier ? J'ai passé de merveilleuses nuits ici, avec toi, même si la première reste celle qui m'a le plus marqué. »

« C'était la première fois que tu goûtais à mon sex-appeal, c'est normal que cette nuit reste à jamais gravée dans ta mémoire. »

« Ce que tu peux être vaniteux quand tu t'y mets, ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge, j'ai même l'impression que ça empire. »

« N'est-ce que pas ce qui t'a séduit chez moi ? »

« Ta vanité ? Non, pas vraiment. »

« Tu aimes tout chez moi, ne t'amuse même pas à le nier. »

Il l'embrassa avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle se surprit à sourire en imaginant qu'il aurait prévu une soirée romantique, en tête à tête dans ce somptueux hôtel, avec jacuzzi, champagne et qu'ils feraient l'amour toute la nuit avec cette vue splendide sur le coucher de soleil à Central Park.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur la fit alors sortir de ses songes pourtant fort agréables et Drago l'attira à l'intérieur. La proximité de leurs corps dans cet espace restreint lui donna chaud tout à coup. Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle à la manière d'un prédateur sur sa proie et cette scène lui donna une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Comme si elle revivait sa propre vie, elle se revoyait là, plus de quinze ans en arrière, coincée entre la paroi de l'ascenseur et lui, haletante et peut-être un peu apeurée par son auto-suffisance. Elle revit ses yeux anthracites, ses lèvres roses, le haut de sa cage thoracique dévoilée par sa chemise un peu déboutonnée, ses cheveux en désordre. Elle papillonna des yeux et la revoilà à l'heure actuelle, en face des mêmes yeux, des mêmes lèvres, du même torse et d'une chemise d'une couleur différente.

Avec Drago à à peine quelques centimètres d'elle, elle vint loger ses mains dans sa nuque, le bout de ses doigts grattouillant son cuir chevelu. Elle aurait pu jurer l'entendre ronronner. Là était toute la différence par rapport à la première fois où ils s'étaient rapprochés dans cet ascenseur. Elle ne l'aurait pas touché d'elle-même à cette époque-là. Maintenant c'était différent. Il partageait sa vie depuis quinze ans et elle avait largement dépassé ce stade où elle était intimidée à la simple idée de poser sa main sur lui.

Dans un geste rapide, Drago appuya sur un bouton pour faire démarrer l'ascenseur.

« À quoi on joue, Dray ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas les jeux de rôles ? Tu joues Hermione Granger à trente ans, employée du Ministère de la Magie en stage au MACUSA et je joue Drago Malefoy, maître des potions, professeur et accessoirement un homme incroyablement sexy. »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles dans la fine peau de son cou. « Et moi alors, je n'étais pas incroyablement sexy ? »

Sa moue contrariée le fit rire. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et resta aussi proche d'elle pour murmurer.

« Tu étais au-delà de ça. La femme la plus fabuleuse que Merlin ait mise sur ma route. »

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ses compliments lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet et son bas-ventre se tordit encore plus de plaisir.

« Et tu l'es toujours. » continua-t-il. « Je ne me lasse pas du pétillement dans ton regard, de tes joues roses, de tes cheveux constamment en pétard. Je ne me lasse même pas de ta ride du lion qui s'est définitivement installée sur ton visage tant tu te fais du souci pour nos enfants. »

Elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine. Drago n'avait jamais été du genre déclaration d'amour. La dernière fois qu'il lui en avait fait une comme ça, c'était aux quarante ans de Blaise et il était saoul comme un cochon.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix un peu chevrotante.

Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle connaissait cette lueur qui venait de passer dans ses yeux. La même qu'Hélios quand il manigance quelque chose.

Sa seule réponse fut d'appuyer sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur pour que celui-ci s'arrête net dans sa course. D'accord. Maintenant elle avait complètement l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

« Mon Hermione. » souffla-t-il tout en logeant une main dans sa nuque et en fourrant l'autre dans sa poche. « Il y a plus de quinze ans, dans cet ascenseur, je t'ai proposé un pari bidon, à base d'amusement et de non-engagement et il ne s'est pas passée une journée depuis sans que je remercie Merlin de m'avoir fait si joueur. Parce que si je ne t'avais pas proposé cela, tout aurait été différent. Je ne serai pas ici en train de te demander si tu accepterais d'abandonner ton nom de famille que je t'ai tant rabâché, pour prendre le mien. »

Hermione avait arrêté respirer au mot ascenseur, et ses croyances devinrent des certitudes quand elle le vit se mettre à genou devant elle, sortant de sa poche un écrin bordeaux. Elle suffoqua, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte pour lui dévoiler une bague resplendissante, ornée d'un diamant dont la brillance se reflétait sur le miroir de l'ascenseur.

« Veux-tu m'épouser, et devenir officiellement une Malefoy ? »

Elle suffoquait encore, mais elle eut suffisamment de lucidité pour hocher la tête avec une vivacité folle pour lui articuler ces quelques mots.

« Oui … Oui, oui, oui et cent fois oui, mon amour. »

Hermione tendit une main tremblante et Drago passa l'anneau à son doigt.

Cet ascenseur, là où tout avait commencé, s'il pouvait parler, vous raconterait à quel point Hermione Granger était heureuse d'avoir accepté de devenir Hermione Malefoy.

* * *

 **Quitte à continuer dans le happy end** ... Rappelez-vous, dans le chapitre 18, Drago avait dit à Hermione « Si un jour je te demande en mariage, Granger, attends-toi à ce que soit au-delà du romantisme. Un Malefoy ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. ». I **l a tenu parole, non ? ;)**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Allez, je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir, je vais vous donner un indice sur le premier OS bonus. **"My father will hear about this !"**  
 **C'est plutôt clair, non ? ;)** Je vous laisse à vos spéculations en review !

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	27. Bonus 1

**Surprise ? :D**

Oui je suis comme ça moi, je poste sans prévenir. J'avais en tête de le faire mais ayant peur de ne pas tenir mes propres engagements, j'ai préféré ne rien dire quand j'ai publié l'épilogue. Je me suis dis que comme ça, si je postais sans rien dire, ça vous ferait une bonne surprise. Heureux ?

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos reviews sur l'épilogue. Vous avez été unanimes pour le coup et j'en suis fortement touchée.**

Voici donc l'heure du premier bonus ! **Il s'agit de celui sur Lucius Malefoy.** Rappel des faits, dans l'histoire, Lucius avait été condamné à la prison à perpétuité et Drago, plein de rancœur envers son père, refusait d'aller le voir. Il avait finalement fait la promesse à Hermione d'aller le voir et un Malefoy tient toujours parole. **Je vous laisse avec le père et le fils pour leurs retrouvailles.**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Pamplelune** : Et oui, Hélios a les yeux de papa ! ;) Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé. Merci !  
 **Margot** : Merci à toi, je suis ravie que tu aimes. J'espère que les bonus et la prochaine histoire seront à ton goût aussi.  
 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Merci, ravie que ça t'ai plu :)

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : Sans un mot tu m'apprends à être moi. Tu reprends mes défauts mes mauvais choix. De moi tu es fier, à ta manière** (Amir)

Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais été ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de citoyen exemplaire. Si aux yeux de la société magique il avait eu l'air d'un aristocrate, certes un peu hautain, mais toujours prêt à faire profiter le Ministère de la Magie de sa notoriété et de sa fortune, il ne fallait creuser que légèrement pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas le bon Samaritain qu'il paraissait.

Lucius Malefoy s'était toujours servi de la réputation de son nom de famille pour parvenir à ses fins. L'argent qu'il possédait n'était qu'un prétexte pour payer des pots-de-vin, cacher ses manigances, assurer ses arrières et, quelques fois, protéger sa famille.

Un autre aspect de la vie de Lucius Malefoy était son allégeance à Lord Voldemort. Si, au début, il servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres par conviction, le temps avait changé les choses. Oh, bien sûr, il était toujours convaincu de la supériorité des sang-pur, de l'intérêt de la magie noire et de l'éradication des sang-de-bourbe et autres moldus mais tout avait pris une autre dimension. La machine s'était enlisée et être un mangemort était devenu, pour lui, plus une façon de protéger sa famille.

Lucius Malefoy avait épousé Narcissa Black lors d'un mariage arrangé par leurs deux familles et, de cette union, était né Drago. Cet enfant était né pour perpétuer la lignée des Malefoy et assurer une descendance pure, pas par réelle envie de fonder une famille. Certes, une sorte de tendresse s'était développée entre les deux époux mais il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'amour.

Drago avait été éduqué selon des principes stricts et immuables. Son père lui avait inculqué la suprématie des sang-pur, l'art de la magie noire et l'avait forcé à être toujours plus instruit que les autres et à montrer à quel point un Malefoy était respectable. Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais montré son amour à son fils, ni même à sa femme. Pas un « je t'aime » ni même un geste tendre ou protecteur.

Mais Lucius aimait son fils. Il l'avait toujours protégé. Il avait toujours répondu présent aux appels du Lord pour laisser son fils au maximum en dehors de tout cela. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas pu empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de faire de Drago un mangemort. La décence aurait voulu que ce processus ne se fasse pas le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le Lord avait insisté, il avait dit que ce serait le plus beau cadeau que Drago pouvait recevoir. Alors Lucius avait tout fait pour faire croire qu'il était fier. Et Drago l'avait cru.

Après la guerre, Lucius avait été attrapé par les Aurors, jugé par le Magenmagot et pris la prison à perpétuité pour appartenance à l'armée de Voldemort, violences et pratique de la magie noire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Si les Détraqueurs avaient été chassés d'Azkaban par le nouveau Ministère de la magie en place, résider dans cette prison n'était pas non plus le rêve de tout homme.

Au fil des années, Lucius avait beaucoup maigri. À tel point qu'il flottait dans son uniforme rayé de prisonnier. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses yeux gris avaient perdu de leur éclat et étaient terriblement cernés, ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux était devenus filasses. Lucius Malefoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Les visites étaient très rares, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Depuis son incarcération, il avait eu la visite de sa femme deux fois et aucune de son fils. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que Drago vienne le voir, ne serait-ce que pour l'engueuler, mais au moins pour lui témoigner autre chose que de l'ignorance. Car l'indifférence était le pire des mépris.

\- Malefoy ! Visite.

Allongé dans son lit, le dos abîmé par les ressorts, Lucius ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Visite ? Il n'avait pas entendu ce mot de la part des gardiens depuis ... très longtemps. Péniblement, il se redressa et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la grille de sa cellule. Un gardien l'ouvrit, prit le temps de lier ses poignets et l'emmena jusqu'à une pièce froide, faiblement éclairée, où ne trônaient qu'une table et deux chaises de part et d'autre de celle-ci. On lui ordonna de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit, et le gardien s'éclipsa, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ?

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'une porte se mit à grincer et heureusement que son cœur était encore en bon état, sinon il aurait eu fait une attaque.

\- Père.

\- D...Drago ? bafouilla Lucius.

\- Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas trop changé.

Drago vint s'assoir en face de son père et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait l'impression de se voir au même âge. Des yeux brillants d'impétuosité, un visage lumineux et sans défauts, des cheveux impeccablement coiffés, une allure à la fois sophistiquée et moderne. Son fils avait l'air en bonne santé et heureux.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, articula Lucius d'une voix faible.

\- Je n'avais aucune envie de venir, mais on m'a forcé.

\- Qui ça ? Ta mère ?

\- Oh non, ça fait longtemps que mère a abandonné l'idée. Elle ne vient même plus te voir elle, penses-tu qu'elle me forcerait à le faire ? Non, quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui que ce soit, la démarche me fait plaisir, fils.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

\- Alors, comment va la vie ?

Lucius ne releva pas le sarcasme dans la phrase de son fils. Après tout, il avait été à bonne école.

\- Ce n'est pas la vie dont je rêvais mais ce n'est pas non plus le bagne. Je mange, pas toujours à ma faim mais je mange, j'ai accès à l'eau potable une fois par jour et je prends part à des activités.

\- Tu ne trouves pas le temps long ?

\- Je vais terminer ma vie ici, Drago, tu le sais. Alors que je trouve le temps long ou non n'a aucune importance.

Drago s'adossa complètement à sa chaise, les bras croisés contre son torse. Lucius avait mille questions à lui poser mais son fils était fermé comme une huitre. Il rompit alors le silence qui était installé depuis trop longtemps.

\- Comment va ta mère ?

\- Bien. Elle fait du yoga et elle trouve toujours de quoi occuper ses journées.

\- Elle ... Est-ce qu'elle a refait sa vie ?

Drago arqua un sourcil à la demande de son père. La question était certes un peu bizarre mais Lucius aurait aimé y avoir une réponse.

\- Est-ce que cela t'intéresse vraiment ? répondit Drago en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Quoi que tu en penses, j'ai toujours voulu le bonheur de ta mère car c'est une femme merveilleuse, qui aurait pu aspirer à beaucoup mieux qu'à épouser quelqu'un comme moi. Cela-dit, j'ai énormément de respect pour elle et lorsque j'ai été arrêté après la guerre, je lui ai demandé de refaire sa vie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle m'a soutenu que non, mais c'était il y a des années.

Drago sembla réfléchir, comme s'il considérait vraiment la demande de son père. Il aurait eu un millier de raisons de ne pas répondre mais malgré tout, il prit le temps de chercher ses mots avant de le faire.

\- Elle voit quelqu'un depuis quelques années maintenant. Trois ans. Ça a l'air sérieux. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en dire plus.

Lucius hocha faiblement la tête, baissant les yeux sur la table. Il était heureux que Narcissa ai trouvé quelqu'un pour la rendre heureuse.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est heureuse ?

\- Elle en a l'air et elle me dit que oui. Elle m'a demandé mon consentement avant de le fréquenter plus assidument et comme il a l'air d'être un mec bien, je ne voyais pas de raison de m'y opposer. Mère mérite d'être heureuse.

Lucius ne put qu'approuver.

\- Et toi, tu es heureux ?

Le visage de Drago se durcit un peu et Lucius ne sut pas immédiatement s'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat en parlant d'un sujet fâcheux ou si c'était parce que son fils ne voulait rien lui dire.

\- Oui.

Lucius aurait espéré beaucoup plus, mais malgré tout, il prenait ce que son fils avait à lui donner.

En face de lui, Drago avait décroisé les bras et s'était avancé un peu plus sur sa chaise, appuyant ses avant-bras sur la table et joignant ses doigts les uns aux autres. Lucius avait l'impression d'être scruté dans les moindres détails, comme si son fils essayait de mémoriser toutes les aspérités de son visage. Il se sentait honteux de se dévoiler ainsi, mais c'était un juste retour des choses.

\- Tu veux entendre une nouvelle pas banale ?

Intrigué, Lucius invita son fils à poursuivre.

\- Je suis papa.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit alors sur les épaules de Lucius Malefoy et son cœur sembla s'arrêter une seconde avant de démarrer une course folle dans sa cage thoracique. Son fils ? Son propre fils, était lui-même père et il ne lui avouait que maintenant, dans cette pièce sinistre ?

\- Tu ... Mais ... Que ... Comment ?

\- Enfin, père, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre comment on fait les enfants. Je ne suis pas arrivé là par magie.

S'il en avait eu la force, Lucius aurait râlé au cynisme de son fils.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. J'aimerais avoir plus de détails. Enfin, tu ne peux décemment pas venir ici et m'avouer ça sans m'expliquer la situation.

\- Ça fait longtemps que toi et moi nous ne partageons plus rien, père.

\- Et je le sais pertinemment, Drago, mais il s'agit de la descendance des Malefoy.

\- Ah ! Donc il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ? Savoir si j'ai engendré un parfait petit sang-pur qui correspond à l'image des Malefoy ? Alors pour ta gouverne, sache que mon fils est un sang-mêlé et que ça fait bien longtemps que la société magique n'en a plus rien à faire de notre nom ! Tu l'as entaché au moment où tu t'es allié à Voldemort. Et merde, ne pâlis pas comme ça, ose prononcer ce nom une fois dans ta vie !

Lucius fut scotché sur place par le ton de son fils et par ses mots. En réalité, il avait arrêté de réfléchir après le mot sang-mêlé. Son petit-fils était un sang-mêlé ? Avec qui Drago avait-il pu s'acoquiner au point de devenir père d'un sang-mêlé ?

\- Qui est la mère ?

\- Tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire du reste ? gronda Drago en bondissant de sa chaise. Tu t'en fous qu'il soit en bonne santé ? Qu'il ait quatre ans ? Que ce soit un merveilleux petit garçon, intelligent, plein de vie, curieux et malin ? Qu'il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?

Lucius resta coi. Bien-sûr que cela lui importait, il s'agissait tout de même de son petit-fils. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses vieux démons de resurgir alors que, de toute évidence, depuis quinze ans passés en prison, il avait eu le temps de réviser son jugement. Seulement, la fierté des Malefoy n'est pas une légende et les vieilles habitudes avaient la dent dure.

Il marmonna alors quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de regarder son fils. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Malgré sa colère, Drago avait l'air épanoui.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla Lucius. C'est que ... C'est compliqué d'être ici, j'ai perdu l'habitude d'avoir des conversations réfléchies. Mes habitudes ont parlé pour moi. Je te prie de m'excuser.

Le sourire fier qui vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Drago aurait pu mettre Lucius hors de lui, s'il n'avait pas été l'investigateur de tout ça. Il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre à son fils à dominer les autres. Maintenant qu'il était le plus faible dans l'histoire, il se faisait malmener par son propre fils.

\- Il s'appelle Hélios. Il a quatre ans et tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est génial.

\- Hélios ?

\- Dans la mythologie grecque, Hélios est la personnification du soleil. Et ce petit gars n'aurait pas pu s'appeler autrement, il a illuminé nos vies.

\- Tu as l'air heureux et épanoui, mon fils.

\- Je le suis.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se regardaient sans animosité, sans haine. Lucius regardait Drago avec curiosité, Drago regardait Lucius avec indifférence. Le plus âgé n'aurait jamais imaginé que son fils vienne lui rendre visite ici. Après tout, depuis quinze ans, il avait arrêté d'espérer.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus tu sais ?

L'aveu de Drago résonna quelques secondes contre les murs et Lucius crut avoir rêvé. Drago prit alors son silence pour une invitation à continuer.

\- J'ai été en colère contre toi, pour avoir fait de moi un mangemort, pour ne pas m'avoir protégé des personnes mal intentionnées. Je t'ai haï. J'ai haï cette marque sur mon bras qui faisait de moi un criminel. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu une discussion avec la mère de mon fils. Elle m'a fait comprendre que le regard des autres sur cette marque n'avait pas d'importance tant que moi je savais ce que je valais et tant que mes proches avaient confiance en moi. Elle m'a appris à vivre avec ça. Et elle m'a poussé à venir te voir.

\- Qui qu'elle soit, je l'en remercie, avoua Lucius avec sincérité.

\- Je lui ai fait la promesse de venir ici. Bon, cette promesse je l'ai faite il y a cinq ans et j'ai toujours repoussé l'échéance mais le principal c'est que je sois là.

\- Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu de ne pas venir, j'aurais même compris. Je n'ai pas été le père idéal, ni même un modèle pour toi. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais je ne pourrais pas dire que je regrette car j'ai tout fait pour vous protéger, ta mère et toi, quoi que tu en penses.

Drago hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je l'ai compris. Tu ne nous as peut-être pas protégés de la manière idéale mais tu l'as fait. Je sais qu'à ta manière tu es fier de moi, même si tu ne me l'as jamais dit, si tu ne m'as jamais pris dans tes bras pour me le faire comprendre parce qu...

\- Parce qu'un Malefoy ne donne pas de démonstration d'affection.

Le père et le fils eurent un petit rire simultané.

\- Elle est venue avec moi.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Lucius, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- La Reine d'Angleterre. La mère d'Hélios, voyons !

\- Oh ... Et tu ... Tu penses qu'elle voudrait me rencontrer ?

Drago, qui s'était levé en direction de la porte par laquelle il était entré, se tourna un peu vers son père.

\- En fait, tu la connais déjà.

Il ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Hermione, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, les joues roses, les yeux pétillants et le sourire un peu crispé.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy.

Lucius se leva lentement, prenant appui de ses mains sur la table pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Etait-il en train de rêver ou bien était-ce réellement Hermione Granger, devant lui, visiblement à nouveau enceinte de sa descendance ?

\- M...miss Granger ? bafouilla-t-il.

\- Elle-même. Je comprends votre surprise, je n'avais pas prévu de venir mais vous savez comme moi que les Malefoy peuvent avoir une sacrée force de persuasion. C'est valable aussi pour les Granger, d'ailleurs.

Drago aida Hermione à s'assoir sur la chaise en face de Lucius tandis que lui restait debout derrière elle, ses mains posées sur ses épaules, les caressant doucement de ses pouces. Son fils faisait preuve d'une tendresse discrète, de bienveillance et de protection envers sa compagne. Ce simple geste doux, ces simples caresses qu'il lui prodiguait étaient la preuve qu'il avait changé et que malgré ce que son père lui avait inculqué, il se donnait le droit d'avoir des démonstrations d'affection en public.

\- Miss Granger, sachez que ...

\- Vous allez vous excuser ? l'interrompit brusquement Hermione.

\- C'est ce que j'allais faire, oui, si vous me le permettez, je ...

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau. Si je suis ici c'est seulement car Drago me l'a demandé, pour l'épauler et pour le soutenir car ce fut très difficile pour lui de faire la démarche de venir vous voir. Vous n'imaginez pas les heures que j'ai passées à le tanner pour ça. Il devait venir vous voir car vous êtes son père, que vous aviez des choses à régler tous les deux. Mais vous et moi, nous n'avons rien à régler.

Lucius était scotché sur sa chaise, devant tant d'audace. Oh il se doutait bien qu'il n'imposait plus le respect depuis longtemps, surtout en apparaissant si faible, mais il était surpris de la verve de miss Granger. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

\- Laissez-moi tout de même vous présenter mes excuses. Ensuite, libre à vous de les accepter ou non.

La jeune femme face à lui prit le temps de la réflexion, ses mains caressant doucement son ventre arrondi. Derrière elle, Drago ne cillait pas, ne prononçait pas un mot, il se contentait juste d'observer la scène et de laisser les choses se faire.

Lucius prit le silence d'Hermione pour une invitation à parler et il se lança.

\- Je ne suis probablement pas le beau-père dont vous rêviez. Vous avez des milliers de raisons de me détester et je le comprends tout à fait. Je ne suis pas excusable pour le mal que je vous ai fait, pour les paroles odieuses que j'ai pu avoir à votre encontre ou pour les fois où j'ai voulu vous tuer. Mais malgré tout, je vous présente mes excuses pour le mal que je vous ai fait parce que j'en ai pris conscience et que vous ne le méritiez pas.

Lucius se fit la réflexion qu'Hermione devait trop fréquenter Drago puisqu'elle avait ce visage impassible et dénué d'émotions que son fils arborait systématiquement pour se protéger. En le côtoyant, elle avait dû apprendre à cacher ses émotions. Malgré tout, après quelques minutes de silence, il sembla déceler une légère brillance dans ses yeux.

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux en regardant en l'air pour éviter de pleurer tout en se ventilant avec ses mains.

\- C'est les hormones, ça me rend beaucoup trop émotive, dit-elle pour se moquer d'elle-même. Sachez, monsieur Malefoy, que vous entendre ravive des blessures que je croyais pansées. Visiblement ce n'était pas bien le cas. J'ai entendu vos excuses, de là à les accepter, c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

Elle releva sa main pour la poser sur celle de Drago qui était toujours sur son épaule.

\- Nous avons un point commun, celui d'aimer énormément Drago même si vous, vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer. Mais je sais que vous aimez votre fils et c'est pour lui que je suis ici.

Lucius hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux de honte. Lorsque la tension retomba un peu dans la pièce, il osa les regarder. Ils n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Vous êtes enceinte ?

\- Bien observé, marmonna Drago en serrant les dents.

\- Oui, de sept mois et c'est une fille.

Lucius afficha un faible sourire, s'apparentant presque plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire, d'ailleurs. Mais dans la pénombre de la pièce, Hermione et Drago auraient juré avoir vu les yeux de Lucius Malefoy se mettre à briller d'émotion.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ces retrouvailles !** C'était important pour moi d'en parler car j'ai souvent fait référence à Lucius dans TEQCP ainsi qu'à la relation de Drago avec son père. Et puis, il avait une promesse à honorer.

Je vous donne **rendez-vous mercredi** pour le prochain OS. Je vous en donne un indice : fils d'Hypéron et de Théia.

 **PS : J'ai publié sur mon profil un OS qui n'a rien à voir avec HP puisque c'est sur la série Riverdale. Il s'appelle "Reste encore" et c'est sur le couple FP/Alice, pour les connaisseurs** (vive Falice, no more Varchie, okay for Bughead .. (a))

 **Du love pour vous !**


	28. Bonus 2

**Bonsoir !**

Il se pourrait que j'ai oublié de poster hier soir ... Mais ce n'est **pas totalement** de ma faute. J'étais dans mon lit, en pyjama, devant Netflix, tranquille, je songeais à poster dans la soirée quand une amie m'a tiré de ma léthargie pour sortir boire un verre. **Et sachez qu'on ne dit jamais non à un Gin Tonic.** Ahah ! Bref. Pardon pour le retard.

 **Vous allez bien, sinon ?** Petite question. Je sais que la fic est finie mais je suis toujours là, avec les OS bonus. Ça ne vous plaît pas ? Je ne vais pas faire la pleureuse mais **j'ai eu très peu de retours sur le premier bonus, j'en viens à me demander si ça vous intéresse vraiment ?** Enfin, je les publierai quand même car j'ai pris du temps pour les écrire, Lyra pour les relire, et puis pour les survivants des reviews quand même. Merci d'ailleurs aux quelques personnes ayant laissé un petit mot :)

J **e vous laisse donc avec le deuxième bonus qui est sur la naissance d'Hélios.** Une succession de visites dont une ... inattendue ;)

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Bonus 2 : Mon fils, ma bataille**

Hélios Drago Charles Malefoy, voici le nom complet du nourrisson qui dormait dans son berceau de maternité en plexiglas. Il n'avait que quelques heures mais son visage poupon était déjà très expressif, même dans son sommeil. D'une main mal assurée, son père caressait doucement le sommet de sa tête surmontée d'un fin duvet très blond. Il ne quittait pas son fils des yeux, presque sans ciller, probablement par peur qu'il disparaisse s'il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux plus d'une micro seconde. Son sourire, par contre, était fier.

\- Je trouve qu'on a plutôt bien bossé, dit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Hermione leva des yeux fatigués vers Drago qui, visiblement, n'avait pas compris qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Les cinq heures de travail avaient eu raison d'elle mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Cela-dit, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir, lorsqu'elle le voyait si fier, si heureux et déjà si protecteur envers son fils ?

\- En toute objectivité, bien évidemment.

\- Évidemment. Et encore en toute objectivité, c'est le plus beau bébé de l'univers j'en suis certain. Personne ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville mon amour et si jamais quelqu'un ose te dire le contraire, je lui briserai les deux jambes.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répliqua Hermione d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? demanda Drago en la défiant du regard.

\- Si, mais je me crois surtout capable, moi, de t'en empêcher. J'ai une sacrée force de persuasion lorsqu'il s'agit de t'empêcher de faire des choses stupides.

\- Hermione Granger un, Drago Malefoy zéro. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant.

Drago lâcha son fils une seconde, le temps d'embrasser Hermione qui capitula une minute après et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le jeune homme lutta contre ses démons intérieurs qui lui disaient de rester près de son fils - au cas où - et quitta la chambre au bout d'une heure pour aller se chercher un café. Hermione avait besoin de repos et il ne lui était pas utile de rester dans la chambre, même pour veiller sur son fils. Même en dormant, il savait sa petite amie suffisamment aux aguets pour réagir au moindre bruit suspect.

Alors qu'il se servait un café, le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit dans l'entrée de l'étage et aussitôt des voix familières parvinrent à ses oreilles.

\- Non ça sera moi le premier !

\- Non, moi d'abord !

\- Albus, pousse-toi !

\- Mais ! James ! PAPAAA, JAMES IL M'EMBÊTEEE !

\- Et toi tu ne fais rien, peut-être ? Calmez-vous tous les deux, sinon je vous laisse dehors et vous ne verrez pas le bébé, c'est clair ?

Drago se pencha vers l'arrière pour croiser le regard de Potter. Hermione était avec lui lorsque l'accouchement s'était déclenché. Lorsque Drago avait débarqué, il était parti retrouver Ginny et les enfants pour les prévenir. Drago lui avait envoyé un patronus une fois Hélios né pour le prévenir et il n'avait pas mis longtemps à débarquer avec sa tribu.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Harry, le regard un peu inquiet.

\- Merveilleusement bien. Elle dort là, le bébé aussi.

Harry soupira de soulagement et Ginny sourit grandement.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

\- Hélios. Hélios Drago Charles Malefoy.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus long encore ? se moqua Harry.

\- La tradition sang-pur aurait voulu qu'il s'appelle Hélios Drago Lucius Malefoy mais j'ai préféré que l'on ajoute le prénom du père d'Hermione plutôt que du mien, rapport au fait que, premièrement, mon père, on se passera bien de son consentement et deuxièmement, les traditions des sang-pur ...

Drago roula des yeux d'un air un peu je m'en foutiste. Les traditions comme quoi un sang-pur comme lui se devait d'épouser une femme de sang pur et procréer une fois mariés, il les avait légèrement piétinées en s'amourachant d'une née-moldue et en lui faisant un enfant. Mais tout cela lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur James qui tirait à répétition sur sa cape pour attirer son attention.

\- On peut aller voir le bébé s'te plaît Drago ?

\- Oh oui, s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît ! supplia Albus, sautillant sur place et arrachant un rictus à Drago.

\- Hermione se repose pour l'instant, on ira lorsqu'elle sera réveillée.

Les deux garçons Potter retroussèrent leurs lèvres simultanément en une moue triste, leurs yeux implorant Drago de les faire entrer dans cette chambre.

\- Oh s'il te plaît Drago... , insista James. On ne fera pas de bruit, c'est promis, on ne la réveillera pas.

La force de persuasion de Drago sembla s'évanouir face à la lèvre inférieure tremblotante d'Albus qui sauta de joie en criant lorsque Drago finit par accepter. Dans son coin, les bras croisés, Harry ne put que laisser entendre un rire moqueur de s'être fait avoir par ses fils.

\- Potter, tu la fermes, grinça Drago.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Harry, les mains levées en signe d'innocence mais le sourire large. Mes enfants te mènent par la baguette ...

\- Tu les as mal élevés, c'est tout. Normalement quand on dit non, c'est non.

\- Normalement quand on sait être ferme, on ne capitule pas même devant un regard de croup battu.

Après s'être assuré que ni James, ni Albus, ni même Lily n'avait les yeux sur eux, Drago envoya un doigt d'honneur à Harry qui lui rendit la pareille, sous le regard réprobateur de Ginny.

Les enfants sur ses talons, Harry et Ginny fermant la marche, Drago pénétra doucement dans la chambre qu'occupaient Hermione et son fils. Il grimaça lorsque la porte se mit à couiner, le bruit réveillant Hermione en sursaut.

\- Désolé chérie mais ... Il y a du monde qui voulait vous voir.

Le blond s'écarta pour laisser entrer les Potter et, à la simple vue de ses amis, la jeune femme s'était totalement réveillée, comme si elle n'avait jamais dormi, comme si elle ne venait pas de mettre au monde un bébé.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit. Comment vous allez ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question, dit Harry en venant l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux.

Son regard glissa juste à côté d'elle, se posant sur son fils qui dormait à poings fermés. Toutes les paires d'yeux convergèrent vers le berceau, où James et Albus étaient déjà accrochés, sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le visage du bébé à travers les couvertures.

\- Il dort le bébé ? demanda Albus.

\- Je crois, répondit James qui tirait doucement la couverture pour voir les yeux d'Hélios. Oui, il dort bien même.

\- Il est blond comme Drago.

\- Ouais, peut-être qu'il a les mêmes yeux que Hermione. Ça serait bien qu'il se réveille pour qu'on voie.

\- Bébé ! Bébé ! articula Lily dans les bras de sa mère, les mains tendues vers le berceau.

Ginny s'approcha doucement, accompagnée de Harry, pour que Lily - et eux aussi - puisse voir le bébé. La petite fille se pencha dangereusement, retenue par sa mère, pour caresser maladroitement le sommet de la tête d'Hélios, déclenchant des « oooh » attendris de la part de tous les adultes, sans exception.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est ton fils, Malefoy, dit Harry. Il est déjà tout blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, certains critères génétiques ont la dent dure chez les Malefoy !

\- Il a tes yeux au moins, 'Mione ? demanda Ginny.

\- Pour le peu qu'on les a vus, ils ont l'air très clairs ...

\- Il n'ya pas grand chose qui témoigne de ta participation du coup, Hermione, se moqua Drago.

\- Les dix kilos que j'ai pris ne suffisent pas comme preuve ?

Drago se mit à rire.

\- Vu comme ça ...

Son instinct paternel en alarme, il posa aussitôt les yeux sur son fils dès qu'il capta un mouvement dans le berceau. Hélios, visiblement réveillé par la faim, se mit à chouiner en réclamant l'attention de quelqu'un.

\- Papa arrive mon petit ange.

Drago prit Hélios contre lui, le berçant doucement tout en attrapant d'une main un biberon qui était prêt. Le nourrisson se saisit rapidement de la tétine et commença à téter, sous le regard bienveillant de son père qui était totalement dans son monde maintenant, en tête à tête avec son fils, hermétique à toute autre conversation.

\- C'est dingue, souffla Harry. J'ai l'impression de voir un autre homme.

\- Pourtant c'est toujours le même, je vous assure, dit Hermione dans un sourire. Mais il paraît que la paternité peut soudainement changer un homme. Je l'ai déjà senti changer depuis qu'il a su que j'étais enceinte mais je pense que là, nous avons à faire à un nouveau Drago.

\- Harry est devenu beaucoup plus responsable après la naissance de James, confia Ginny. Il s'est assagi et a arrêté de prendre des risques inconsidérés en mission.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Drago de prendre des risques inutiles, rassura Hermione. Mais il va se rendre compte que maintenant il va devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne, que le bien-être de son fils passera avant sa coupe de cheveux ou son costume pour la soirée du lendemain.

\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, dit Harry avec un signe de la tête vers Drago qui pouponnait. Il n'y a plus que son fils sur Terre maintenant, le reste importe peu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Toute la tribu Potter avait quitté Sainte Mangouste après être restée environ une heure auprès de Drago et Hermione. Harry n'avait rien caché de sa surprise lorsque les nouveaux parents lui avaient demandé d'être le parrain d'Hélios, statut qu'il avait accepté entre deux larmes d'émotions, serrant Hermione dans ses bras et, à l'étonnement général, en donnant une virile accolade à Drago.

Une fois Hélios à nouveau endormi, les jeunes parents échangèrent un regard.

\- Tu penses que ça va être un défilé de visites aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Probablement, puisque j'ai envoyé un patronus à à peu près la moitié de la planète pour les tenir au courant.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à l'attention de Drago qui venait de prendre place dans le lit à ses côtés.

\- Quand tu dis « la moitié de la planète », ton exagération résume ça à qui ?

\- Blaise, Pansy, Théo, ma mère, McGonagall et la belette et sa greluche.

Hermione ouvrit grands ses yeux.

\- Même à Ron et Lavande ?

\- Weasmoche n'est pas mon ami mais il est le tien, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione posa sa main contre sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte mais c'étaient avec des moments comme ça qu'elle devenait encore plus amoureuse de lui, lorsqu'il mettait les envies d'Hermione avant les siennes, faisant passer son bonheur avant le sien.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par des coups contre la porte. Hermione indiqua à la personne d'entrer et Ron fit son apparition dans la chambre, accompagné de Lavande et Rose dans sa poussette.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu as mis au monde un fiancé pour Rose ?

\- Dans tes rêves, grinça Drago avec spontanéité. Personne n'est promis à personne, je ne veux pas que mon fils s'acoquine d'une Weasley.

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione le tapa à l'épaule et il couina de mécontentement.

\- Quoi ? Ah pardon il faut que je sois plus poli peut-être ?

La jeune femme roula des yeux et mit Drago de côté pour se concentrer sur Ron et Lavande.

\- Approchez, il est là.

Hermione positionna le berceau vers Ron et Lavande et le rouquin fut le premier à se pencher dessus. Même s'il ne pouvait nier la ressemblance avec Drago, il ne put réprimer le sourire qui prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre parce qu'il te ressemble, Malefoy, mais il est très beau. Félicitations. Il est en bonne santé ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Dix sur dix à tous les tests passés.

\- C'est bien ton fils ! se moqua Drago, arrachant un rire incontrôlé à Ron.

\- Vous l'avez appelé comment ? demanda timidement Lavande.

\- Hélios, répondit Hermione.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment très joli.

\- Hélios est la personnification du soleil dans la mythologie grecque, expliqua Drago d'un ton professoral. Les astres et les constellations c'est un truc familial. Les Black n'ont pas fait que des choses biens dans leurs vies mais ça ce n'était pas trop une mauvaise idée.

\- Vous avez très bien choisi. C'est un très beau prénom et il le portera à merveille, il sera votre rayon de soleil.

Les mots de Lavande touchèrent Hermione bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Si elle avait appris à tolérer Lavande avec les années, ces gentils mots à leur égard lui confirmèrent qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne et qu'elle avait réellement sa place dans la grande famille qu'ils étaient.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après une bonne demi-heure à discuter, Ron, Lavande et Rose avaient quitté l'hôpital. Le rouquin avait assuré à Hermione qu'il mettrait le reste des Weasley au courant de la naissance d'Hélios et Hermione avait demandé à ce qu'ils ne leur rendent visite qu'une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison. La visite des Weasley au grand complet devait se faire en terrain connu et maîtrisé.

Son fils contre sa poitrine pour un câlin, Hermione regardait Drago qui jouait avec un jeu éducatif pour bébé apporté par Ron et Lavande.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça ? se moqua Hermione.

\- Tu rigoles, ça me fait marrer moi.

Amusée, Hermione secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Tu penses que la prochaine visite sera de qui ?

\- Partant du fait que Pansy est à New-York, je dirais Blaise et Théo.

\- Peut-être que Pansy a pris le premier portoloin en direction de Londres et qu'elle arrivera avant eux.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils comme s'il considérait la probabilité de cette hypothèse.

\- La connaissant, effectivement, ce n'est pas impossible.

Revenu près d'Hermione sur le lit, cette dernière positionna Hélios de façon à ce que Drago puisse plus facilement le voir. Il laissa deux ou trois fois glisser le bout de son doigt le long de son petit nez en pointe, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu sais que tu es le plus beau bébé de l'univers tout entier ? Oui, toi là, avec tes beaux yeux ... Tu as quelques heures à peine mais je t'aime déjà si fort.

Le cœur d'Hermione prenait toute la place dans sa poitrine tant elle était attendrie par les mots de Drago. Elle se sentait presque fondre de l'intérieur.

\- Je te protègerai du monde dans lequel on vit. Tu verras, porter notre nom n'est pas une chose facile mais je m'emploierai à ce que tu ne sois jamais ennuyé. Les Malefoy sont fiers et loyaux, on ne s'en prend jamais aux membres de notre famille.

Il laissa glisser une phalange contre la joue de son fils. Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, comme pour une confession faite uniquement à son fils.

\- Je ne reproduirai pas le schéma de mon père. Je ne ferai pas avec toi les erreurs que lui a faites avec moi. Tu respecteras les gens autour de toi, tu pourras pleurer si tu en as envie, tu seras ami avec n'importe qui que tu estimeras digne d'avoir ton amitié. Tu aimeras qui tu voudras.

Les yeux gris rencontrèrent les yeux noisette d'Hermione, voilés par des larmes d'émotions.

\- Je t'aimerai quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu entreprennes, quels que soient tes choix.

Il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur le front de son fils qui ferma aussitôt les yeux, presque apaisé et comme inconsciemment rassurée par les mots bienveillants et les gestes doux de son père.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Calme-toi un peu, on dirait un première année avant son premier cours de vol.

\- Oh la ferme ! Mon meilleur ami vient d'avoir un bébé, j'ai quand même le droit d'être impatiente non ? Et pourquoi ce putain d'ascenseur est si lent ?! On aurait du transplaner directement au service maternité, je te l'avais dit !

\- Par Salazar, Pansy, respire ! Et puis ce n'est pas Drago qui vient d'avoir un bébé mais Hermione, tout le mérite lui revient.

\- Elle ne s'y est pas mise toute seule pour le faire que je sache !

\- Non, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est quand même pas Dray qui a fait sortir un être humain de trois kilos hors de son corps.

Pansy eut une grimace de dégoût. Que Merlin l'entende, elle ne laisserait jamais personne mettre un être humain dans son ventre.

\- Aah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Elle courut presque jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil derrière lequel une petite sorcière replète sursauta devant tant d'empressement.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Nous cherchons la chambre de Hermione Granger.

\- Chambre 114.

\- Merci !

\- Et on ne court p...pas dans les couloirs, dit l'infirmière de l'accueil alors que Pansy cavalait déjà à travers le couloir jusqu'à la chambre qui l'intéressait.

Elle toqua et ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse avant d'entrer.

\- Pansy ?! s'exclama Drago en se levant du lit presque d'un seul bond.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que même en étant de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique elle était capable d'arriver avant Blaise et Théodore.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore passés ? Tu leur as envoyé un patronus aussi ?

\- Oui, en même temps qu'à toi.

\- Quels amis ingrats. Bonjour Dray !

Pansy et Drago s'étreignirent amicalement pendant quelques secondes, heureux de se retrouver l'un comme l'autre. Cependant, Drago s'arrêta net dans son accolade lorsqu'une deuxième personne passa la porte.

\- Marcus ?! s'écria-t-il d'une voix trop aigüe pour sa virilité.

\- En personne. Toi aussi tu es étonné, hein ? Ça fait cet effet-là à tout le monde.

\- Vous ...

L'index de Drago alla de Pansy à Marcus, puis de Marcus à Pansy et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que Pansy ne lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Oui, on baise et on prend même le petit-déjeuner ensemble le matin. On ne va pas en faire une affaire d'état quand même !

\- Dans le langage de Pansy ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble, précisa Marcus.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'un interprète, je pense qu'ils avaient compris.

\- Adorable. Elle est adorable, grinça Marcus tandis que Drago ricanait.

\- Tu savais dans quoi tu te lançais, Marcus ! Tu n'oseras quand même pas me dire que ça te surprend ?

\- Parfois je me dis que je devais être saoul, ou privé de ma capacité de réflexion ce soir-là.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Jessie ? Pansy l'a balancée en haut de l'Empire State Building ?

\- Elle en aurait été capable. Non, on s'est séparés il y a quelques mois et ce soir-là, Pansy était au bar où je joue. De fil en aiguille ...

\- Je suis content pour vous, avoua sérieusement Drago. Je ne te ferai pas le couplet du meilleur ami protecteur parce qu'elle me tuerait et parce qu'elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Cela-dit, si tu lui fais du mal, je te pète les dents.

Marcus accueillit la menace avec un rire et les deux hommes réduisirent l'espace entre eux et le lit dans lequel était Hermione avec Hélios.

\- Je vous présente Hélios Malefoy, dit doucement Hermione, positionnant son bébé de façon à ce que Pansy et Marcus puissent voir son visage.

\- Tu es sûre que tu as participé à sa conception, Granger ? Parce que c'est le portrait craché de son père.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde doute que ce soit mon fils ? Je l'ai porté et je l'ai fait sortir de mon utérus donc oui, je vous assure qu'il est de moi.

Pansy laissa passer un frisson dans tout son corps et évita par contre de grimacer de dégoût.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? s'enquit Drago auprès de son amie.

S'il ne la connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré avoir vu une lueur de panique danser dans les yeux de Pansy.

\- Non merci, ça se casse facilement ces choses-là et c'est le seul que vous ayez donc je ne voudrais pas l'abîmer.

\- Pans', ce n'est pas un vase en porcelaine mais un bébé. Il n'est pas en sucre, si tu le tiens correctement il n'y a aucun risque.

Pansy posa les yeux sur Hélios et hésita à accepter. Son regard jongla entre son meilleur ami et le nouveau-né mais le regard de Drago était si insistant qu'elle accepta.

\- Bon ça va, oui je le prends.

Elle tendit ses mains et Hermione plaça délicatement Hélios dans les bras de l'ancienne Serpentard qui, étrangement, adopta rapidement des réflexes naturels. Le nourrisson, surpris du changement d'environnement, émit des petits sons avant de regarder Pansy avec de grands yeux.

\- Salut bonhomme. Eh non je ne suis pas ta mère, désolée, mais entre nous, je suis quand même mieux coiffée. Je te promets que dès que tu seras en âge de me suivre, on ira faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, parce que je serai la personne la plus cool de ton entourage, sois-en sûr.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago qui était accoudé contre le montant du lit.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on doit maintenir la proposition ? Je veux dire ... J'ai peur pour notre fils, un peu.

Drago eut un petit rire.

\- Elle sera parfaite dans ce rôle-là, je te le promets. Dis, Pans' ?

L'intéressée regarda son ami après avoir, difficilement, réussi à lâcher des yeux le petit être dans ses bras.

\- Avec Hermione on aimerait que tu sois la marraine d'Hélios. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner autour de Pansy, le temps que l'information n'arrive jusqu'au cerveau. On lui demandait, à elle, qui n'était pas du tout amie avec les responsabilités, d'être la marraine de cette petite chose innocente ?

\- Je ... Vous ... Vous êtes sûrs ? Vous avez bien réfléchi ? Weasley septième du nom ne serait pas meilleure que moi pour ce job-là ? Je veux dire, je vis loin et je ne suis pas un modèle d'exemplarité, je suis plutôt ...

\- Pansy, tais-toi s'il te plaît, la coupa Hermione. On veut que tu sois sa marraine car on sait que rempliras ce rôle à merveille, que tu prendras soin de lui lorsqu'il le faudra et que tu seras là pour lui apprendre des choses.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Pansy et les nouveaux parents surent que c'était gagné.

\- J'ai un droit de regard sur le parrain ?

\- Non, c'est Potter. Tu vas devoir faire avec.

Le sourire de Pansy devint presque sadique en l'espace d'une micro-seconde.

\- Le petit pote Potter va en voir de toutes les couleurs, je vous le garantis.

xxxxxxxxxx

Penchée au-dessus d'Hélios qui avait grandement besoin d'être changé, Hermione souriait sans arrêt. Ce si petit bonhomme qui venait à peine de venir au monde la comblait déjà au plus au point et maintenant plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que le bonheur de son fils.

Alors qu'elle boutonnait sa grenouillère verte foncée surmontée d'un serpent sur le ventre, elle embrassa son fils sur le bout de son nez. Elle entendit toquer à la porte et Drago aller ouvrir.

\- Tu as à peine quelques heures et tu as déjà vu défiler beaucoup de monde pour te voir. Ça sera qui cette fois ? On a le choix entre ta grand-mère Narcissa ou les deux meilleurs amis de ton père, Blaise et Théodore.

Hélios agita ses petits pieds lorsqu'elle évoqua les deux garçons.

\- Tu paries sur les garçons ? Voyons voir si tu as raison.

Hermione prit Hélios dans ses bras et retourna dans la chambre où venaient d'entrer Drago précédé, effectivement, de Blaise et Théodore.

\- Fais-moi voir cette merveille ! s'exclama Blaise, rejoignant Hermione en deux enjambées.

\- Je vous présente Hélios Malefoy.

Sans demander l'autorisation, Blaise prit le nourrisson contre lui, ce dernier se laissant transbahuter d'une paire de bras à l'autre sans rechigner.

\- Tu es très beau mini-Malefoy, tu vas en briser des cœurs plus tard. Ne t'en fais, ton parrain Blaise se chargera de t'apprendre les moindres secrets d'une drague réussie.

Drago toussota pour attirer l'attention.

\- En fait tu ne seras pas le parrain.

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua Blaise, effaré. Ne me dis pas que vous avez préféré Théo ?!

\- Je t'emmerde, Zabini, grogna Théodore qui caressait doucement le visage d'Hélios.

\- Non, on a choisi Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami et il n'y a pas mieux que lui pour remplir le rôle de parrain.

\- Et alors ? Je suis le meilleur ami de Drago, moi ! Pourquoi Potter plus que moi ?!

\- Parce que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ! rit Drago. 'Mione a choisi le parrain, j'ai choisi la marraine, Pansy. Tu penses bien que si j'avais eu à choisir le parrain, tu aurais été mon premier choix.

\- Par tous les caleçons de Merlin, cette trahison me fend le cœur, Malefoy !

\- Oh je t'en prie, Blaise. Ce n'est qu'un titre, une formalité. Parrain ou non, je sais que tu seras présent pour lui dans toutes les étapes de sa vie. Tout comme Théo, les Weasley, ou toutes ces autres personnes qui ne sont ni parrain ni marraine mais qui, on en est persuadés, veilleront sur Hélios.

Blaise plissa sournoisement les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le nourrisson qui s'endormait dans ses bras.

\- Hélios, j'espère qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un que tu pourras qualifier de meilleur ami, qui ne te plantera pas un couteau dans le dos de cette manière à la moindre occasion. Ah non, suis-je bête, tu es un Malefoy, c'est toi qui planteras les couteaux dans le dos des autres.

Drago éclata de rire en même temps que Théo, alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête d'exaspération.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il est aussi à moitié Granger.

\- Oui, mais certains gènes Malefoy ont la dent dure paraît-il, ajouta Blaise.

\- Ravie de constater à quel point vous doutez tous de la persistance des gènes Granger, par contre. D'accord il est blond et il a déjà les traits de Drago mais j'ai quand même participé à sa conception.

\- Oh on n'en doute pas. Mais peut-être qu'après Hélios vous ferez une fille qui aura tes cheveux emmêlés et ton intelligence. Et là, par contre, si je ne suis pas son parrain, ça va barder pour vous deux.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Hélios était à peine né que Blaise les imaginait déjà parents d'un deuxième enfant. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps, les laisser d'abord profiter des joies de la parentalité, de voir grandir leur garçon avant de faire des plans sur la comète.

Alors que Blaise s'était approché d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur Hélios tout en continuant de débattre sur la présence ou non-présence de gènes Granger chez son fils, Théo avait rejoint Drago qui observait la scène depuis un coin de la chambre.

\- C'est dingue pas vrai ?

\- Quoi ? interrogea Drago en lâchant Hermione du regard pour regarder Théo.

\- Ça. Il n'y a pas si longtemps vous vous chauffiez mutuellement dans une boîte de nuit de New-York sous nos yeux ébahis et là, vous accueillez votre premier enfant.

\- C'est vrai. À ce moment-là j'étais loin de m'imaginer que ça pourrait se terminer comme ça.

\- C'est grisant non, de te dire que tu as eu la fille ?

\- Le chemin n'a pas été facile même si je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire parce que c'est moi qui l'ai faite tourner en bourrique simplement par manque de courage d'assumer ce que je ressentais. Mais tu as raison, c'est plutôt plaisant de se dire que j'ai fini par avoir ce que je voulais.

\- Honnêtement, je ne te pensais pas capable d'assumer tes choix. Quand tu l'as laissée filer une première fois avec le fils Carrow, je me suis dit que c'était foutu pour toi. Avec ta fierté mal placée et elle qui aurait certainement voulu te faire payer les conséquences de tes actes ...

\- Parfois les Serpentard sont courageux et les Gryffondor ne sont pas les plus têtus.

\- Et tant mieux pour vous, vraiment. Je suis content pour toi Dray, tu le mérites.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le mérite mais en tout cas je ne lui laisserai jamais l'occasion de penser qu'elle a choisi la mauvaise personne.

\- Mais elle a choisi la bonne. En tout cas, la bonne personne pour elle.

Théo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et la pressa légèrement.

\- Prochaine étape, le mariage ?

Drago manqua de peu de s'étrangler avec sa salive avant d'avoir un rire un peu paniqué.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Nott, merci.

Théo ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'affolement apparent de son ami.

\- En tout cas sache une chose, vieux. Si tu ne choisis pas Blaise comme témoin ce jour-là, tu risques d'en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours vu l'esclandre qu'il vient de te faire pour le choix du parrain.

Drago se mit à rire plus franchement. Théo n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là. Il avait bien tenté de négocier le choix du parrain et d'imposer Blaise plutôt que Potter mais Hermione avait gagné cette bataille. Evidemment qu'il serait son témoin à son mariage, si tant est qu'il veuille se marier un jour et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur sinon son meilleur ami en ferait une maladie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Narcissa avait reçu le patronus de Drago l'informant de la naissance de son petit-fils, elle avait laissé en plan tout ce qu'elle faisait pour rejoindre la maternité. La seule raison pour laquelle elle arrivait après tout le monde à Sainte Mangouste c'était parce qu'elle avait remué le grenier du Manoir du sol au plafond pour récupérer quelques affaires avant de faire un léger détour par le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des cadeaux pour le nouvel arrivant dans la famille ainsi que ses parents.

Narcissa toqua à la porte de la chambre et y entra lorsqu'on l'invita à le faire.

Drago et Hermione étaient debout, le nourrisson dans les bras de son père tandis que sa mère couvrait sa joue rebondie de tendres baisers. Attendrie, Narcissa avait presque envie de devenir invisible pour pouvoir assister inlassablement à cette scène sans les interrompre.

\- Bonjour ... dit-elle malgré tout d'une petite voix.

\- Oh, bonjour Narcissa, répondit Hermione.

\- Je suis désolée d'interrompre ce moment familial.

\- Tu ne déranges pas du tout, intervint Drago. On profitait qu'il soit éveillé pour pouponner un peu.

La nouvelle grand-mère s'approcha pour voir son petit-fils de plus près. Soudainement, elle eut l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble Drago ...

Hermione leva légèrement les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. C'était toujours la même rengaine depuis le début des visites, Narcissa ne dérogeait pas à la règle en lui disant qu'Hélios ressemblait à son père.

\- Je peux le prendre ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête et confia son fils à sa mère.

\- Il s'appelle Hélios, lui dit-il.

\- Oh ...

Narcissa fut immédiatement touchée par le choix du prénom qui, en plus d'être très beau, correspondait aux traditions des Black.

\- Il portera ce prénom à merveille, ajouta-t-elle.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta en tête à tête avec son petit fils, arpentant la pièce en long, en large et en travers tout en lui racontant les dernières nouvelles qui, honnêtement, n'intéressaient pas vraiment Hélios qui était plutôt occupé à essayer d'attraper les mèches de cheveux de sa grand-mère.

Drago avait quitté la chambre pour préparer le bain du bébé, laissant Hermione et sa mère dans la même pièce.

\- Oh, Hermione, regardez dans les sacs que j'ai déposé dans l'entrée. Ce sont quelques petites choses pour Hélios et pour vous deux.

\- Pour nous ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais venir les mains vides ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose vous savez, mais ça me faisait plaisir.

\- Merci beaucoup Narcissa, dit Hermione dans un sourire tout en prenant les sacs.

\- Dans le sac noir ce sont des petites choses que j'ai achetées sur le Chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure, dans l'autre ce sont des affaires qui appartenaient à Drago. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que vous les ayez plutôt qu'elles prennent la poussière dans le grenier.

Hermione ouvrit d'abord le sac noir dans lequel se trouvait, pour Hélios, un livre d'histoires animé, avec les personnages prenant vie durant les quelques secondes où on lisait les lignes. Pour Drago et Hermione, il s'agissait d'un bon pour deux à faire valoir dans un centre de bien-être où ils auraient accès à tous les points de relaxation, massage, sauna et jacuzzi. La jeune femme regarda Narcissa avec un sourire conquis. Elle était réellement touchée par le cadeau en lui-même autant que par le geste. La mère de Drago lui avait déjà démontré à quelques reprises qu'elle était une femme adorable, généreuse et soucieuse de son fils, mais à cet instant elle était émue de faire partie de cette générosité.

\- Merci du fond du cœur. Nous en ferons bon usage croyez-moi !

\- Je serai là pour vous garder Hélios pendant que vous irez vous faire chouchouter, dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Drago pourra se montrer réticent au premier abord, surtout pour le massage, il n'aime pas vraiment qu'on interfère dans son espace personnel et se faire toucher par n'importe qui, mais vous réussirez à le convaincre facilement, je ne me fais guère de soucis.

\- Je sais comment le faire capituler, il ne peut rien me refuser.

Narcissa eut un éclat de rire à la remarque assez « Serpentard » de sa belle-fille.

\- Vous fréquentez trop mon fils, vous parlez comme lui !

\- Je dois avoir un côté Serpentard caché au fond de moi qui se développe au fil des mois à côtoyer Drago.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire ensemble, au grand étonnement de Drago lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre. Ne voulant pas interférer au milieu de cette nouvelle complicité, il s'éclipsa pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire et à grignoter, laissant Hermione et sa mère papoter comme deux copines.

Hermione se saisit du second sac qui contenait donc des anciennes affaires de Drago. Il y avait aussi bien des vêtements que des jouets ou encore du linge de maison ou d'autres accessoires. Sans s'y attendre, la jeune femme fut soudainement très émue de tenir entre ses mains des choses ayant appartenues à Drago. Elle prit une petite grenouillère, certainement en taille naissance et passa lentement ses doigts sur le dessin en velours.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que Drago rentrait là-dedans, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tordue par l'émotion.

\- Drago était un bébé prématuré, il est né à tout juste sept mois de grossesse. Il pesait à peine 1,5 kilos et mesurait 44 centimètres, autant vous dire qu'il était très fragile. Il avait aussi des problèmes respiratoires. Cette grenouillère est la première que nous lui avons mise lorsque j'ai enfin pu sortir de la maternité car son état de santé était stable.

Hermione sentit une pointe douloureuse appuyer au niveau de son cœur. Maintenant qu'elle était elle-même maman, elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre l'inquiétude qu'avait dû ressentir Narcissa.

\- Il s'est bien rattrapé depuis, ironisa Hermione avec un sourire sur lequel Narcissa s'accorda.

\- Oh oui. Ça a été difficile car Lucius était souvent absent et ne faisait pas grand-chose lorsqu'il était là pour m'épauler. Mais visiblement je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillée avec Drago.

\- Au contraire, vous avez été formidable. J'imagine à quel point vous avez dû être inquiète et tourmentée par votre accouchement prématuré, par son état de son santé, de ne pas pouvoir le ramener à la maison et de pas avoir été soutenue. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir Drago près de moi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seuls, rassurez-vous.

Hermione sourit à sa belle-mère. Elle rangea les divers vêtements et jouets qu'elle avait sorti mais laissa dehors la grenouillère dont elles parlaient.

\- Hélios la portera lorsque nous quitterons la maternité, annonça-t-elle tout en jurant voir briller les yeux de Narcissa.

Drago choisit alors ce moment pour revenir dans la chambre, les bras chargés de choses à boire et à manger.

\- Vous avez fini de bavasser, ça y est ? se moqua-t-il sous l'œil réprobateur de sa mère.

\- On ne bavassait pas, contra Hermione. On discutait de ta naissance, figure-toi, il paraît que tu ressemblait plus à une petite crevette qu'à un bébé.

Narcissa pouffa plus ou moins discrètement tandis que Drago essayait de contenir sa vexation.

\- J'étais un bébé prématuré, oui, et cette situation n'est pas du tout risible. J'aurais pu y rester !

\- Oh, Drago, chéri, il faut toujours que tu exagères. Oui ton état de santé était en dents de scie mais tu étais entre de bonnes mains et il n'y avait pas de raisons que « tu y restes » comme tu dis.

Drago fit alors la grimace.

\- Bon, peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer.

\- Je ne me moque pas, mon amour, au contraire ! Regarde, j'ai sorti une grenouillère à toi pour qu'Hélios puisse la porte quand nous sortirons.

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur le vêtement qu'Hermione lui tendait et il ne put retenir le coin de ses lèvres qui s'étirait pour former un sourire.

\- Avec ça, comment veux-tu qu'il ne soit pas le plus beau bébé de l'univers ?

Dans son coin, toujours avec le nourrisson dans les bras, Narcissa ne put qu'approuver les dires de son fils. Elle savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains avec Hermione et Drago. Elle savait qu'il ne reproduirait pas les erreurs de son père et qu'il serait guidé par celle qui partageait désormais sa vie.

Les Malefoy n'avaient aucun souci à se faire, la relève était assurée.

* * *

 **Voilà un bonus guimauve, j'avoue, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :D** Vous avez aimé ?

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur **Pansy et Marcus** ! L'idée m'est venue tard. En fait, je n'avais pas prévu de la mettre avec quelqu'un mais lorsque j'ai publié le chapitre où elle et Drago ont une longue discussion sur ça, vos retours m'ont donné envie de faire quelque chose. Elle le méritait. Alors certains d'entre vous avaient sous-entendu un truc avec Théo .. Mais non. Marcus !

Un indice pour le prochain bonus : **"Serpents".**

 **Du love pour vous !**


	29. Bonus 3

**Bonsoir !**

Il faut que je vous remercie. **Les reviews sont remontées en flèche cette semaine.** Du coup je me suis dit que pour l'OS d'avant, c'était parce que j'avais publié le samedi sans prévenir, ça avait chamboulé vos habitudes :p En tout cas merci ! Vous avez été unanimes, les visites à Hélios vous ont plues. Chacun avait eu sa place dans l'histoire, il fallait que je les fasse revenir et montrer que les réactions variaient de l'un à l'autre.

 **Merci** à l'accueil réservé à **Pansy et Marcus** d'ailleurs ! **Est-ce qu'ils ont un ship-name ces deux-là ?**  
D'ailleurs, c'est l' **OS du jour**. Comment Pansy et Marcus en sont arrivé là ? J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Guest** : Ahah Blaise était sûr de lui pour le coup du parrain, il a été déçu et piqué dans son égo. Justement le bonus du jour est bien sur Pansy et Marcus mais sur leur rapprochement. Pas de bébé au programme ! Merci pour ta review.  
 **Pamplelune** : Elle va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Marcus, mais il a pris le pari en connaissance des risques. Figure-toi qu'à la base, Lily faisait un bisou à Hélios, mais Lyra m'a dit "Pas de germes d'enfant sur un bébé qui vient de naître !" du coup je me suis contentée de la caresse ahah C'est drôle que tu fasses également la remarque. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Betameche** : Dès le début, ils préparent Hélios a être très entouré. Évidemment, Narcissa va gâter son petit-fils ! Je suis contente que tu aimes voir Pansy et Marcus ensemble. Justement, voici aujourd'hui comment ils en sont venus à se rapprocher à ce point. Merci pour ta review.  
 **MZabiniMalefoy** : Oui Lucius est fragile, il se rend compte trop tard des erreurs qu'il a faites. Mais il veut pouvoir partir avec la conscience tranquille donc il devait s'expliquer avec son fils.  
Pour Marcus et Pansy, ça m'a beaucoup plu de les mettre ensemble. Pansy méritait de trouver quelqu'un de bien et ici, Marcus l'est. Ils font la paire ! Merci pour ta review.

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Bonus 3 : À peine arrivée, avec tes idées, avec ta façon de dire non. Tu débarques dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon.** (Michel Legrand)

Le quartier de Harlem n'était pas l'endroit de New-York avec les meilleures fréquentations, avec les endroits les plus chics ou avec les restaurants les plus convoités. Mais malgré tout, au détour d'immeubles entièrement recouverts de tags colorés, se trouvait un local fermé d'une porte métallique. Quiconque passait ici croyait à un endroit abandonné mais les habitués connaissaient les lieux. Il suffisait d'apposer le bout de sa baguette magique sur le point blanc situé en haut à gauche de la grille de métal, à hauteur d'homme, pour que celle-ci s'ouvre suffisamment pour pouvoir se faufiler dessous et pénétrer dans le local.

Ce soir-là, les talons aiguilles de Pansy résonnaient contre le bitume mais elle ne vacillait pas. Oh non, les escarpins, pour Pansy Parkinson, c'étaient des pantoufles. Si bien que lorsqu'elle portait des chaussures plates, elle se sentait nue et n'arrivait presque pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher. C'était paradoxal, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du quotidien de la jeune femme, rien n'était logique.

La jeune femme sortait du MACUSA où elle avait passé une journée horrible. Quade Quahog était dans ses mauvais jours, il avait donc été exécrable avec ses secrétaires. N'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, Pansy lui avait dit deux ou trois fois d'aller se faire voir avec ses dossiers, qu'elle n'était pas son elfe de maison, avant de quitter précipitamment son bureau avant d'avoir des envies de meurtre envers à peu près tous ses collègues. Elle avait besoin de respirer un peu, de souffler, d'évacuer les tensions et de penser à autre chose. Pour cela, rien de mieux que de passer la soirée au Sunnyside. Avec un peu de chance, Marcus serait là et il accepterait de partager une cuite avec elle.

Pansy appuya la pointe de sa baguette sur le rideau métallique et se glissa dessous lorsqu'il s'ouvrit. Elle soupira d'aise lorsque la chaleur de la boîte de jazz l'atteignit, que les notes de musique parvinrent à ses oreilles et qu'elle sentit la douce odeur des cigares vanillés.

D'une démarche féline et assurée, faisant se retourner les hommes sur son passage, Pansy rejoignit le comptoir où elle commanda, ou plutôt, ordonna, un gin tonic au barman qui le lui servit. Machinalement, comme si les gestes avaient été répétés, elle but une gorgée de son cocktail, ferma les yeux le temps que l'alcool passe dans sa gorge, ajusta son décolleté et s'installa à la table la plus éloignée de la scène.

Du plat de la main elle lissa le velours rouge de la nappe et ne leva les yeux de son cocktail que lorsque quelqu'un s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui devait avoir probablement le double de son âge, avec des cheveux poivre et sel, le visage rond, une imposante chaîne en or autour du cou, des bagues à chaque doigt et une chemise noire avec un col pelle à tarte.

Elle interrogea son vis-à-vis inopportun d'un haussement de sourcil auquel il répondit par un sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Anton.

\- Est-ce que ça m'intéresse ? rétorqua Pansy avec le ton le plus méprisant qui soit.

\- Tu as de la répartie et tu as l'air d'avoir du caractère, j'aime bien ça.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime, moi ?

L'homme dû croire que la voix suave employée par Pansy allait lui permettre d'obtenir ses faveurs car il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

\- Quand tu vas traîner ton horrible chemise loin de moi. Allez, dégage !

Piqué dans son égo, le dénommé Anton grogna avant de laisser Pansy seule à sa table. Pansy illustrait parfaitement l'adage disant qu'il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagnée. Depuis toute petite on lui avait appris à se débrouiller seule, à être une femme indépendant et forte, à ne pas dépendre de qui que ce soit et surtout pas d'un homme. En grandissant elle s'était entourée de personnes qu'elle estimait dignes d'elle, à qui elle ne témoignait jamais d'affection mais qui savaient, par les gestes qu'elle faisait, qu'ils étaient aimés.

La sorcière avait à nouveau plongé son nez dans son gin tonic, se laissant simplement porter par la douce mélodie jouée au piano. Quand elle sentit que quelqu'un prenait à nouveau place en face d'elle, elle commença à monter sur ses grands sombrals.

\- Bon, je te préviens, Tony Manero, si tu restes assis ici une seconde de plus, tu vas le regretter !

\- Quelle agressivité. Je peux savoir qui c'est ce « Tony Manero » ?

Pansy leva les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Anton qui s'était assis en face d'elle mais bien quelqu'un de plus familier.

\- Marcus !

\- Lui-même. Tu m'as l'air contrariée ce soir.

\- La faute à Quahog, il a été d'une humeur de chiotte toute la journée et forcément, c'est nous qui trinquons. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir et je me suis barrée.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es ici si tôt.

\- Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de rentrer chez moi pour me changer, tu te rends compte ?

Marcus eut un petit rire. Pansy pouvait paraître si superficielle parfois.

\- J'imagine l'enfer que tu dois vivre. Devoir passer une soirée entière dans les mêmes fringues portées toute la journée ...

La voix de Marcus transpirait l'ironie et Pansy secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- Tu ne joues pas ce soir ? demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet et de ne plus penser à ses vêtements qu'elle portait depuis plus de douze heures.

Marcus fit non de la tête avant d'avaler une bonne lampée de whisky pur feu.

\- Pas le moral.

\- Je ne suis pas ta psy mais si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour noyer ta peine, je suis une excellente partenaire de beuverie.

\- Ça je le sais ! Je ne compte plus les cuites qu'on a prises ici après mes tours de piano.

\- Alors, quel est le mal qui te ronge, Flint ?

L'ancien Serpentard termina son whisky cul sec comme pour se donner du courage avant de regarder Pansy dans les yeux, une lueur légèrement triste dans le regard.

\- Jessie et moi nous nous sommes séparés.

Pansy jura silencieusement. Par Salazar, pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de lui raconter ses problèmes ? Maintenant elle se retrouvait face à son ami qui gérait visiblement mal une peine de cœur et elle avait devoir l'aider, elle qui n'était pas une spécialiste dans le domaine.

\- Ah ... Pour quelles raisons ?

Son ton très peu concerné ne sembla pas déranger Marcus qui haussa les épaules.

\- Divergence de points de vue. J'ai aimé voyager avec elle mais maintenant j'ai envie de me poser, ici ou ailleurs, mais définitivement, d'arrêter de bouger et elle, elle n'a pas cette envie. Jessie est une baroudeuse, elle aime le changement et l'aventure, moi je n'aspire plus à ça. Ça m'a plu un temps mais plus maintenant.

\- Elle n'a pas compris ton envie de te poser ?

\- Si, mais elle n'était pas prête à changer son mode de vie.

\- Et par amour, tu n'étais pas prêt à changer le tien ?

\- Je pense que oui mais je n'étais pas suffisamment amoureux d'elle pour avoir envie de faire passer son bonheur avant le mien.

\- Dur. Compréhensible, mais dur.

\- Alors voilà, du coup ça me remue un peu. On a vécu des bons moments ensemble, j'étais attaché à elle, donc même si cette rupture a été décidée d'un commun accord, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être un peu triste.

\- Et tu connais le meilleur remède contre la tristesse ? La tequila !

Pansy claqua des doigts à l'attention du serveur pour qu'il leur en porte une bouteille. De son côté de la table, Marcus semblait désabusé.

\- L'alcool n'est pas la solution à tout, Parkinson.

\- Non, mais ceci-dit le jus de citrouille non plus.

Elle prit la peine de remercier le serveur que d'un simple sourire avant de remplir deux verres à shooter.

\- Premier shooter pour se mettre en jambes ! annonça-t-elle en levant son verre.

Marcus fit tinter les verres ensemble et ils burent chacun le contenu cul sec, laissant le goût d'agave contenter leurs papilles et l'alcool envahir leur corps.

\- Je sais que tu as l'alcool joyeux, Flint, alors ne laisse pas cette hippie ternir ton moral.

\- T'es marrante toi, répliqua Marcus. Tu n'as jamais eu à essuyer de rupture, c'est toujours toi qui romps avant d'être trop attachée.

\- Et ça m'évite bien des soucis et des prises de tête, tu devrais faire pareil.

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel tout en remplissant à nouveau les verres à shooter.

\- Ça faisait trois ans que nous étions ensemble avec Jessie et ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous avons rompu. On ne balaie pas si rapidement le passé.

\- C'est là qu'intervient la tequila.

Un clin d'œil et un sourire espiègle plus tard, le verre de Pansy était vide et elle enjoignait Marcus à faire de même.

\- La vie est trop courte pour se prendre la tête pour l'amour ! philosopha la jeune femme avant de continuer devant le visage hésitant de Marcus. Tu auras tout le temps de te faire ce mal-là lorsque tu seras marié avec des gosses. Ce soir, au moins, oublie Jessie et passons une bonne soirée !

Alors qu'il avait repoussé son verre, elle le fit à nouveau glisser jusqu'à sa main.

\- Mais je ...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », merde, Flint ! J'ai passé une journée de merde, tu passes un mois de merde, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le moral à zéro à cause de tes peines de cœur d'adolescent. Ce soir tu bois, tu vas jouer du piano et après on ira danser.

L'ancien Serpentard eut une minute d'hésitation. À cet instant, Pansy aurait vendu père et mère pour qu'il accepte de se détendre un peu. Elle n'était pas une experte en relations amoureuses et encore moins pour consoler ses amis qui souffraient de peines de cœur. Par contre, elle savait faire la fête et s'amuser, alors si Marcus pouvait accepter d'oublier, le temps d'une soirée, son ex joueuse d'harmonica et aux fleurs dans les cheveux, elle en serait ravie.

Lorsque son ami se décida à lâcher prise et à boire son verre d'une traite, le regard de Pansy s'illumina.

\- Là je te retrouve ! s'exclama-t-elle. Un dernier pour la route et tu me vires la greluche qui joue depuis tout à l'heure des airs à donner des envies de suicide.

Elle remplit à ras bord les deux verres et ils en avalèrent le contenu en même temps. Les vapeurs d'alcool commençaient déjà à envahir le cerveau de Pansy et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, plus libre. Il devait en être de même pour Marcus puisqu'il n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation avant de se lever et de pousser du banc la joueuse de piano afin de prendre sa place.

Comme si le banc du piano était le seul endroit sur Terre qui correspondait à Marcus, les traits de son visage se détendirent aussitôt fut-il assis. Il inspira longuement, laissant juste la pulpe de ses doigts effleurer les touches, retrouvant un environnement familier. Voilà un mois qu'il n'avait pas touché à un piano mais la maîtrise des notes ne se perdait pas. Le jeune homme se mit alors à jouer un morceau de jazz et à la première note entendue, Pansy se mit à sourire.

Lorsque leurs routes s'étaient croisées par hasard quand elle avait débarqué à New-York, elle et Marcus s'étaient tous de suite trouvé des atomes crochus. Ils ne se fréquentaient pas à l'époque de Poudlard car il était plus âgé mais le fait d'avoir été dans la même maison, d'avoir eu plus ou moins les mêmes principes d'éducation et d'avoir des amis communs avait grandement participé à leur rapprochement.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs fois par semaine, Pansy venait écouter Marcus jouer du piano. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, elle ne lui aurait pas soupçonné ce talent. Il lui avait avoué un soir avoir été obligé par son père, dès son plus jeune âge, à apprendre à en jouer car il disait que c'était un art noble, digne d'un sang-pur. Marcus n'avait pu rechigner, il avait alors obéi à son père et dès qu'il fut majeur, il lui avait dit d'aller se faire voir avec son piano et avait totalement délaissé l'instrument, son père ayant réussi à l'en dégoûter. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le chemin de Jessie, il s'était remis à jouer comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Les doigts de Marcus glissaient sur le piano avec douceur et habileté. Pansy ne lâchait pas ses mains qui parcouraient les touches noires et blanches avec dextérité. Elle était fascinée, presque obsédée par le balai qu'elles exécutaient et par le son que cela effectuait. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait changé de place pour s'installer plus près du piano, plus près de Marcus. « Pour mieux entendre » vous aurait-elle répondu si vous lui aviez posé la question.

Le pianiste releva les yeux entre deux morceaux et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Pansy sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, sans pour autant que la douleur ne soit déplaisante et ses oreilles se mettre à chauffer. Elle mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool et but un nouveau shot de tequila pour reprendre contenance.

Ce qu'elle mit aussi sur le compte de l'alcool, c'était ce sourire niais qu'elle venait d'arborer alors que Marcus se mettait à s'accompagner en chantant. Oh il ne chantait pas fort, c'était même fort possible que Pansy soit la seule à l'entendre, mais les faits étaient là. Elle souriait bêtement et elle aimait ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand il la rejoignit et qu'elle avait eu le temps de comprendre que l'alcool, certes aidait un peu, mais ne faisait pas tout, elle l'empêcha de se resservir un shot de tequila. Le jeune homme haussa alors un sourcil.

\- Maintenant tu m'empêches de boire ? Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Parkinson.

\- Oh mais je sais exactement ce que je veux, Flint. Pansy Parkinson sait toujours ce qu'elle veut et elle l'obtient à chaque fois.

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise, attrapa Marcus par la main avant de l'attirer à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans un recoin un peu plus tamisé du bar. Elle agrippa la chemise du pianiste entre ses mains, s'adossa au mur et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Si Marcus fut d'abord surpris par tant d'audace, elle le sentit se détendre, se laisser faire et même apprécier le baiser puisque c'est lui qui pointa le bout de sa langue pour l'approfondir. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais ces quelques secondes suffirent à donner le vertige à Pansy, autant qu'à accentuer la chaleur sur ses oreilles et la boule dans son ventre. Le baiser était vertigineux et lorsque Marcus se recula, la toisant de ce regard à la fois perdu, étonné mais désireux d'en avoir encore un peu, elle fit une petite grimace en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est clairement de ta faute, l'accusa-t-elle, non sans un sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait alors, pour mériter ça ? s'enquit-il tout en remontant sur son épaule la bretelle de sa robe qui avait glissé dans l'urgence.

\- Quand tu joues du piano, c'est un appel à la débauche tellement tu transpires la sensualité.

L'éclat de rire de Marcus ne vexa pas Pansy, bien au contraire, car c'était un éclat de rire si naturel et spontané et elle en était la cause.

\- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Ça doit être ton nouveau statut de célibataire, ça te rend plus attirant.

Marcus laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses bras nus, faisant aussitôt courir la chair de poule sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il logea alors ses mains sur ses hanches et colla son corps au sien. Il se pencha un peu sur elle afin de pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Tu veux toujours aller danser après ?

Electrisée par la suavité de la voix de son vis-à-vis, Pansy secoua la tête avec empressement.

\- On va chez toi.

Sans demander son reste, Marcus transplana avec Pansy dans l'appartement qu'il louait dans les beaux quartiers de Manhattan.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lue !** J'espère que vous avez aimé. Voilà, **Marcus et Pansy se sont trouvés,** je vous laisse avec une fin ouverte pour que vous puissiez laisser votre imagination divaguer. D'ailleurs **je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous voyez leur relation.** Selon moi, **Marcus s'accommode facilement du côté râleuse, capricieuse et autoritaire de Pansy mais qu'il arrive un moment où il lui gueule dessus un bon coup pour lui dire de la boucler et elle se calme pendant un moment avant de recommence de plus belle ah ah.**

Il y a quelques temps, sur ma page **Facebook** (Damelith, comme ici, venez ;)) j'avais publié un sondage pour vous faire choisir le thème d'un bonus. J'ai arrêté les votes et commencé à écrire l'OS qui sera publié dans deux semaines et qui sera le dernier.

 **Pour le suivant, voici l'indice : frère et sœur.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	30. Bonus 4

**Bonsoir !**

Vous allez bien ? **Merci pour vos reviews sur le bonus 3** , vous avez accueilli Pansy et Marcus à l'unanimité. Moi contente parce que je les aime beaucoup :D

Nous voici au **quatrième et avant-dernier petit bonus.** L'indice était frère et sœur donc effectivement, on va parler d'Hélios et de sa sœur Maïa. Mais sur un moment particulier de la vie des deux mini-Malefoy/Granger.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponse à la review anonyme : **  
** **Pamplelune :** Elle lui en fera baver ... un peu ;) Mais oui, on compte sur lui pour la remettre à sa place quand elle sera trop casse-pieds. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya** pour sa relecture rapide et efficace quand la tête de linotte que je suis oublie d'envoyer les documents .. **Cœur sur toi !**

* * *

 **Bonus 4 : Frère et sœur**

La répartition du Choixpeau magique lors de la première rentrée à Poudlard n'était pas un événement anodin, c'était plutôt un rite de passage angoissant pour chaque nouvel élève faisant ses premiers pas dans l'école de sorcellerie. Et Hélios Malefoy, tout Malefoy qu'il était, ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Cependant, si Hélios angoissait pour sa rentrée, ce n'était pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons que tout le monde. En effet, ses parents étant tous deux professeurs à Poudlard, le jeune garçon connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, alors contrairement aux nouveaux arrivants, lui était en terrain connu. Bébé, sa mère avait bien tenté de le confier à une nourrice mais Hélios n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, pleurant et réclamant ses parents à chaque occasion. Alors Hermione avait pris la décision de le garder avec elle ou lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas, de le confier à son père. Drago avait bien tenté de s'y opposer mais force était de constater que le nourrisson était bien plus heureux entre les murs du château qu'entre ceux de sa maison avec une nourrice.

En grandissant, Hélios avait développé un intérêt particulier pour la salle de potions de son père. Il aimait le regarder travailler, le voir choisir ses ingrédients, observer les moindres de ses mimiques quand il essayait de faire réagir les éléments entre eux. Même lorsque Drago avait cours, Hélios pourtant âgé de cinq ans, se perchait sur une chaise et écoutait sans trop comprendre, fasciné. Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient rapidement habitués à cette petite tête blonde qui assistait à chaque cours sans se faire entendre.

Non, ce qui angoissait Hélios c'était la répartition en elle-même. Son père lui avait mis une pression monstrueuse en lui avouant que tous les Malefoy, sans exception, avaient été répartis à Serpentard et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il déroge à la règle. Il était marrant, lui. Il allait être jugé par un vieux chapeau mal en point et il pensait qu'il aurait son mot à dire ? Sa mère avait beau l'avoir rassuré en lui disant que peu importait la maison dans laquelle il irait, ils seraient tous les deux fiers de lui, le regard insistant de son père lui faisait plutôt penser le contraire. Malgré tout, avec son caractère, on lui avait mille fois répété que s'il n'allait pas à Serpentard, c'était que le Choixpeau arrivait en fin de carrière et commençait à dérailler.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et que la Grande Salle se dévoila sous ses yeux, Hélios devait être le seul première année à être parfaitement indifférent au spectacle. Ce ciel étoilé, il l'avait vu mille fois. Les chandelles flottant dans l'air, il avait dû les compter un nombre incalculable de fois. Les fanions colorés des différentes maisons, il les avait dessinés aux crayons de couleur à chaque repas pris dans cette salle à la pause déjeuner de ses parents.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'estrade, toujours glissé au milieu de la foule. Volontairement, il ne regardait pas vers la table des professeurs car il n'avait en aucun cas envie de croiser le regard d'un de ses parents. Non, il préférait garder un visage neutre, n'exprimant aucun sentiment, au risque de paraître froid et hautain. À maintes reprises sa mère lui avait dit de se décrisper, qu'il avait le droit de montrer ses émotions, mais il avait tellement vu son père arborer le même masque d'impassibilité qu'il faisait la même chose. C'était plus facile ainsi, personne ne venait l'embêter ou lui parler de choses dont il n'avait rien à faire. Et puis, il entendait encore sa voix dans sa tête : « La tête haute, Hélios, tu es un Malefoy ».

Le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les élèves un par un pour qu'ils passent sous le Choixpeau. Hélios, du fait qu'il ait grandi entre les murs de Poudlard, la connaissait bien. En Malefoy capricieux qu'il s'avérait être, il se souvenait avoir piqué des crises pour qu'elle se transforme en chat et qu'il puisse jouer avec elle. Ce qu'il espérait, aujourd'hui, c'était qu'elle ne fasse aucune démonstration d'affection en public, ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour le chouchou de service. Déjà qu'il portait le même nom qu'un professeur ...

\- Malefoy, Hélios.

Le sus-nommé se raidit et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Tous les élèves savaient qui il était alors ils étaient tous impatients de savoir dans quelle maison allait être réparti Hélios Malefoy, fils du Prince de Serpentard et de la sorcière la plus brillante de Gryffondor.

Le professeur McGonagall approcha le Choixpeau de la tête d'Hélios et le tissu avait à peine frôlé ses cheveux blond platine qu'il s'écria :

\- Serpentard !

À leur table, les verts et argents hurlèrent de joie, heureux d'avoir parmi eux le fils de leur directeur de maison. Hélios se leva du tabouret d'un bond et rejoignit sa table avec un air extrêmement fier.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, la directrice fit apparaître les différents mets sur la table et, profitant de l'inattention de ses nouveaux camarades qui se ruaient sur les plats, Hélios risqua un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Son père et sa mère, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le regardaient.

Son père avait ce regard gris plutôt doux qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était fier de lui, quand il disait quelque chose de spontané qui le faisait rire ou quand il était simplement heureux. Sa mère, elle, avait les yeux qui brillaient d'admiration et de fierté. En son for intérieur, le garçon pria tous les Fondateurs pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à pleurer devant tout le monde.

Il esquissa un petit sourire à leur intention et son père répondit par un simple hochement de tête tandis que sa mère passait ses doigts sous ses yeux en soufflant pour empêcher les larmes de couler, avant d'articuler silencieusement un « je t'aime » qui fit rougir Hélios.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maïa Malefoy connaissait, elle aussi, Poudlard comme sa poche avant même d'y faire sa rentrée. Comme pour son grand frère, ses parents l'avait trimballée dans le château depuis sa naissance, et elle n'y montrait aucun refus. La seule différence avec son frère, c'était qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermée dans les cachots. Elle aimait y aller, oui, de temps en temps. Mais elle aimait surtout se promener dans Poudlard à la recherche de secrets et de trésors.

Cela dit, elle pouvait aussi passer des heures dans la salle de classe de sa mère, assise dans son coin à jouer silencieusement ou à lire. Elle aimait aussi, dès qu'elle sut lire, passer des après-midis entières à la bibliothèque en attendant que son père ne vienne la chercher car il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était lire par-dessus les épaules des élèves de sa mère en cours de sortilèges et donner les réponses sans y avoir été invitée.

Mais Maïa avait beau connaître par cœur le moindre couloir, la moindre statue et le moindre passage secret, elle n'en menait pas large ce soir, à quelques minutes de sa répartition. En tête du groupe qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, elle se rongeait les ongles malgré la petite voix de sa mère dans sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas le faire. Elle inspirait et expirait longuement, à plusieurs reprises, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

Tout l'été, son frère lui avait répété qu'elle finirait à Poufsouffle. Oh, elle n'aurait pas honte d'y aller car elle disposait de quelques qualités pouvant faire d'elle une Poufsouffle exemplaire, mais y être répartie reviendrait à donner raison à son frère et elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Ses parents, eux, avaient parié sur Serdaigle et au fond d'elle, Maïa se sentait vraiment l'âme d'une Serdaigle. Elle pouvait prétendre à être répartie à Gryffondor, mais elle avait malheureusement hérité du courage de son père et elle n'avait pas du tout le profil type d'une Serpentard, au grand désespoir, justement, de son père. Sa répartition lui avait coûté des insomnies depuis l'arrivée de sa lettre le jour de ses onze ans et même maintenant, son ventre se tordait encore d'angoisse plus elle approchait de la porte de la Grande Salle.

Si Hélios et Maïa étaient très différents, leurs réactions en entrant dans la Grande Salle furent similaires. Elle se contentait de presser le pas tout en expliquant à sa voisine que le ciel était enchanté et qu'elle avait lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Elle regarda passer les élèves un à un sur le tabouret, se mordant la lèvre tant l'appréhension prenait de plus en plus de place en elle. Elle jeta un œil vers la table des professeurs, plus précisément sur la droite où étaient installés son père et sa mère. Tous deux la regardaient avec fierté. D'un sourire, son père la mit en confiance et lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration un peu tremblotante.

\- Malefoy, Maïa.

Timidement, la jeune fille s'installa sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur ses boucles brunes.

\- Ah ! s'exclama le chapeau, faisant sursauter Maïa. Hum, le choix semble plus difficile que pour ton frère. Je vois une grande intelligence, un besoin de s'affirmer et de rendre fière sa famille. Je vois une créativité débordante et ... hum, la soif d'apprendre de ta mère et la détermination de ton père. Pour toi ce sera... Serdaigle !

Le soulagement fit sourire Maïa. Avant de rejoindre sa table, elle se tourna vers ses parents et leur sourit, ravie, et sa mère ne se retint pas d'envoyer un baiser dans sa direction, son père levant les yeux au ciel à ses côtés. Maïa aurait juré l'entendre marmonner que « tant de mièvrerie, ce n'était pas pour lui ». Oh, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de son père, les démonstrations d'affection en public, mais la jeune fille savait qu'aussitôt seuls chez eux, il s'empresserait de la serrer dans ses bras en lui répétant inlassablement à quel point il était fier d'elle.

Ensuite, elle se redressa un peu sur son banc pour essayer d'apercevoir son frère à la table des Serpentard. La chevelure blond platine d'Hélios ne fut pas difficile à trouver et lorsque leurs regards gris si similaires s'accrochèrent, l'aîné fit un clin d'œil à la cadette, lui montrant son pouce relevé en signe de fierté. Maïa se rassit convenablement, le cœur plus léger.

Au-delà de leurs différences, elle vouait une admiration sans nom à son frère. Il pouvait être casse-pieds avec elle parfois, souvent, même, mais il n'en était pas moins une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux.

* * *

 **Un petit Serpentard et une petite Serdaigle ;)**

 **La semaine prochaine, dernier bonus** ... Faut savoir dire au revoir à un moment donné ah ah.

Je ne vous donne pas d'indice pour ce prochain bonus, si vous voulez savoir, **la réponse est quelque part sur ma page Facebook "Damelith"**.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	31. Bonus 5

**Bonsoir ...**

Hum, moi être un peu triste. Parce que **c'est fini.** Je serai un peu plus expansive sur le sujet en bas de page.

 **Hélios, Maïa et moi vous remercions pour vos retours sur le bonus précédent !** Je vous laisse avec ce **5ème et dernier bonus** sur un personnage que vous avez aimé tout au long de l'histoire. Moi-même je l'aime beaucoup donc je suis contente que vous l'ayez choisi. Je me suis régalée à l'écrire en tout cas.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce bonus. Je les trouve très mignons moi aussi, Pansy et Marcus.  
Ahah oui j'ai compris l'idée ;) Oui ils sont différents mais dans un sens ils se complètent. Leurs parents sont très fiers d'eux.

 **Merci à Lyra Muushya.**

* * *

 **Bonus 5 : Tu es de ma famille, de mon ordre et de mon rang. Tu es de ma famille, croisons nos vies de temps en temps.** (Jean-Jacques Goldman)

 **Décembre 2009**

D'après ce que Teddy avait entendu de la conversation entre son parrain et Hermione, celle-ci s'apprêtait à aller voir le professeur Flanker pour le quitter puisque, apparemment, elle sortait maintenant avec le professeur Malefoy. Tout était un peu flou dans sa tête mais il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires des adultes et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Après avoir débarrassé les affaires de son petit-déjeuner, Teddy prit le chemin de l'étage pour aller se préparer mais son parrain l'intercepta.

\- Teddy ? Reste ici s'il te plaît.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda quelle bêtise il avait faite avant de relativiser ; il n'en avait fait aucune. Il retourna alors dans le salon et il reprit sa place. En bout de table, Harry pliait la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

\- Puisque, apparemment, Hermione a décidé d'intégrer Malefoy à la famille, je pense qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Du genre ? s'inquiéta Teddy.

\- Du genre que Malefoy, enfin, Drago, est ton cousin.

Teddy écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle.

\- Mon ... mon cousin ?

\- Oui. La mère de Drago, Narcissa Black épouse Malefoy, était la sœur de ta grand-mère Andromeda.

Le jeune métamorphomage avait l'impression que Harry venait de lever le voile sur une partie de son passé. C'était comme si cette petite partie sombre sur son arbre généalogique reprenait enfin des couleurs.

\- Pourquoi grand-mère ne me l'a jamais dit ?

\- Je suppose que comme elles étaient fâchées, elle n'aimait pas en parler. Andromeda a été reniée par la famille Black parce qu'elle avait épousé un né-moldu.

\- Tu veux dire que pour cette raison-là, ma grand-mère a été reniée par toute sa famille ? Même par ses sœurs ?

L'espace d'un instant, Teddy avait eu de la considération pour cette Narcissa qui s'avérait être de sa famille mais soudainement, il n'en avait plus du tout.

\- La famille Black est une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur. Leurs membres les plus conservateurs à propos du statut de sang ne supportaient pas que l'image de leur famille soit ternie par un mariage avec un moldu, par exemple. Mon parrain, Sirius, a été renié aussi parce qu'il avait fui la maison familiale.

\- Eh bien je n'aime pas ces gens, décréta Teddy avec fermeté, faisant rire Harry.

\- Il y en a certains que je n'aimais pas non plus, rassure-toi, mais d'autres en valaient la peine. Narcissa Malefoy m'a sauvé pendant la guerre. Je reste persuadé qu'elle n'était pas pour le fait de renier sa propre sœur mais elle était jeune et probablement influencée par ses parents alors c'est difficile de lui en vouloir.

\- Mais ... Attends. Papa était un sorcier et maman aussi, même si elle était de sang-mêlé. Et pourtant je ne me sens pas supérieur à des camarades maison qui ont un ou deux parents moldus.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu as été bien élevé, s'amusa Harry. Certains sorciers de sang-pur ne comprennent pas qu'un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu puisse être leur égal. C'était le cas de Drago avant, mais la preuve en est puisqu'il sort avec Hermione qui est une né-moldue, que les gens peuvent changer.

Teddy se gratta la nuque tout en réfléchissant.

\- Hum ... Donc ça fait de Drago mon cousin ?

\- C'est ça. Andromeda et Ted, ton grand-père, ont eu une fille, Nymphadora. Ta mère. Et Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy ont eu un fils unique, Drago. Lui et ta mère étaient donc cousins germains, ce qui fait de Drago ton cousin, dans un sens.

\- Il le sait ?

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Hum.

L'air de profonde réflexion que Teddy affichait n'échappa pas à Harry puisqu'il le laissa quelques minutes dans le silence.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait des choses sur mes parents ? Ou sur ma grand-mère et mon grand-père ? Ou même sur les Black. Je crois que j'aimerais savoir.

\- Tu pourras lui demander la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Connaissant les Malefoy et l'importance qu'ils accordent à leur famille, il se pourrait que lui ou Narcissa ai gardé des choses.

\- Cool... Merci parrain !

Teddy descendit de sa chaise et grimpa dans les étages à vive allure. Si en se levant ce matin, il s'était attendu à en apprendre autant... Même en étant orphelin, il savait qu'il avait une famille, mais si Harry savait des choses sur son père, du côté de sa mère cela restait un peu flou. Il était impatient de voir Drago pour lui demander.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teddy était installé à la table du salon du Terrier, rédigeant un devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'il devrait rendre à la rentrée. Presque tout le monde avait quitté la maison pour une promenade, seuls Hermione, Drago, Fleur et Victoire étaient là. Victoire, justement, était assise en face lui, occupée à dessiner, la langue tirée sur le côté. Teddy aimait beaucoup Victoire. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, il avait senti qu'ils seraient proches et pour l'instant, cela se confirmait. De temps en temps, ils levaient les yeux de leurs occupations respectives et échangeaient un sourire avant de s'y remettre.

Drago vint au salon un peu plus tard et adressa un sourire aux enfants. Teddy profita du fait que le Terrier soit presque vide pour parler à Drago. Il reposa sa plume près de son parchemin et interpella l'intéressé.

\- Drago ?

Il se tourna vers lui, quelque peu étonné.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voudrais te parler, tu as cinq minutes ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le blond s'installa en bout de table et regarda Teddy qui, lui, préférait regarder Victoire. Elle était beaucoup moins intimidante que son professeur de potions.

\- L'autre jour, Harry m'a dit qu'on était de la même famille, toi et moi.

\- C'est vrai, oui. Ta grand-mère et ma mère étaient sœurs.

\- Oui, il m'a expliqué. Il m'a aussi dit que la famille de ma grand-mère l'avait reniée parce que mon grand-père était un né-moldu, énonça Teddy avec la voix plus sombre.

\- C'est le cas, affirma Drago en essayant de masquer sa gêne. Tu sais, les Black avaient des principes assez tranchés. Dès qu'un membre de la famille ne marchait pas dans le chemin imposé, il se faisait rayer de l'arbre généalogique.

\- C'est pas super sympa...

\- Je te l'accorde. Mais pour ce qui est de ma mère, je sais qu'elle a toujours regretté de ne pas s'être opposée à ses parents quand ils ont renié Andromeda. Elle était jeune, très influençable et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même maintenant, elle regrette de ne pas avoir rattrapé le temps perdu avec ta grand-mère avant qu'elle ne nous quitte.

Drago venait de confirmer ce que Harry avait suggéré lors de leur conversation, ce qui assurait à Teddy que cette Narcissa n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise personne.

\- Je me demandais si tu savais d'autres trucs sur ma famille. Tu sais, Harry sait des trucs sur mon père parce que mon père et le sien étaient meilleurs amis. Au Square, il reste aussi des choses sur les Black, mais du côté de ma mère, il ne sait pas grand-chose. Alors je me disais que toi, peut-être, tu savais. Sur ma mère, ou ma grand-mère, ou même les Black aussi. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

Là, Drago ne cacha pas son étonnement. Teddy s'était décidé à le regarder plus de trois secondes d'affilé et son professeur semblait surpris par sa demande. Malgré tout, sa surprise s'effaça pour laisser place à plus d'assurance.

\- Au Manoir Malefoy il doit y avoir des choses qui pourraient te plaire. Je verrai avec Potter si tu peux m'y accompagner avant la rentrée.

Teddy lui sourit, d'un franc sourire qui témoignait de sa joie. Il reprit sa plume et suspendit son geste alors qu'il allait écrire.

\- Tu sais... Il s'appelle Harry.

Il glissa un regard en coin vers Drago à sa gauche qui était partagé entre la stupéfaction de l'entendre dire ça et l'envie d'en rire. Teddy eut un petit rire avant de reprendre l'écriture de son devoir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait accepté que Drago prenne Teddy avec lui au Manoir Malefoy pendant une après-midi avant que les cours ne reprennent à Poudlard. Le jeune métamorphomage était donc dans le salon, timide, les mains jointes dans le dos et se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Drago était parti à l'étage chercher des choses et l'avait laissé là, tout seul. Narcissa Malefoy était en vacances avec Darshan, son professeur de yoga avec qui elle flirtait. En tout cas, c'était ce que Drago lui avait confié avec une grimace de dégoût à l'idée d'imaginer sa mère avec un homme.

\- Voilà !

Teddy sursauta et se tourna vers Drago qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon, une boîte entre les mains et des livres flottant devant lui. Les livres vinrent se poser sur la table basse du salon pendant que Drago s'installait dans le canapé. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Teddy vint s'y asseoir. Curieux, il commença à toucher les livres et réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'albums photos. Un sourire vint immédiatement illuminer son visage, imaginant la flopée de souvenirs qu'ils devaient contenir.

\- Je garde ça pour la fin, dit Drago en posant la boîte sur la table, d'une voix qui trahissait son envie de garder une surprise.

Il se saisit d'un premier album photo, recouvert d'une reliure en cuir et d'un petit lacet fermé d'une boucle. Drago défit le lacet et ouvrit la première page.

\- Hum... Ils sont jeunes là-dessus. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quand ça date.

Teddy prit l'album sur ses cuisses et commença à le feuilleter. Il ne reconnaissait pas grand monde sur les photos et Drago se chargeait de lui expliquer qui était qui. C'était un album de la famille Black, principalement de Cygnus et Druella Black avec leurs trois filles. Drago lui expliqua rapidement qui était Bellatrix, la troisième sœur, et ce qu'il entendit suffit à Teddy pour ne pas vouloir en savoir plus.

\- C'est grand-mère, là ? demanda Teddy en pointant du doigt une photo.

\- Elle-même, avec ma mère.

Sur le cliché, Andromeda et Narcissa étaient petites filles. La première poussait la seconde qui était sur une balançoire et elles riaient. Elles semblaient réellement heureuses.

Teddy tourna les pages, s'attardant çà et là sur des photos qui l'interpellaient. Il demandait des explications à Drago qui était ravi de les lui donner. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était nouveau et précieux.

Il se saisit d'un deuxième album, que Drago lui donna, et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant la première photo.

\- C'est...

\- Ta mère, oui, confirma Drago. Cet album appartenait à Andromeda. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé ici.

Teddy laissa glisser ses doigts sur cette photo animée représentant une petite fille aux cheveux rose. Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans et elle essayait d'attraper un papillon en papier qui voletait autour d'elle. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il tourna les pages, chacune ayant des photos de sa mère jusqu'à ses onze ans. La dernière était une photo d'elle vêtue de son uniforme de Poufsouffle. Pour une raison inconnue, elle semblait agacée par quelqu'un à sa droite et elle ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu... Tu crois que je peux la prendre ? demanda timidement Teddy en regardant Drago.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait ma mère.

\- Non mais on peut attendre et lui demander !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si quelqu'un doit se faire engueuler, j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Drago détacha alors la photo et Teddy s'en saisit. Il la contempla encore un peu avant de la ranger dans la poche de sa veste.

Ils passèrent encore un long moment à détailler les albums photos. Il n'y avait plus trop de photos de sa mère mais malgré ça, Teddy était content d'entendre Drago parler, lui raconter des anecdotes ou des souvenirs sur cette famille. Le jeune métamorphomage avait l'impression de renouer avec une partie de son passé et il serait toujours reconnaissant envers Drago pour cela.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ? demanda Teddy après une gorgée de jus de citrouille que Drago venait de lui servir.

\- À toi de me dire.

Le sourire avec lequel il lui donna la boîte fit comprendre à Teddy qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle contenait mais qu'il voulait le laisser découvrir. Le jeune homme posa son verre et ouvrit la boîte en bois qui émis un petit couinement. Elle était remplie de bibelots, de petits morceaux de parchemins déchirés, de photos aussi, de bijoux. En résumé, de vestiges du passé que l'on conserve pour se remémorer des souvenirs.

Teddy prit un collier avec un médaillon qui ressemblait à un blason. Il y avait un crâne, une main brandissant une épée, des oiseaux qui semblaient être des corbeaux et la mention « Toujours pur ».

\- C'est l'emblème de la famille Black, annonça Drago, répondant à la question que Teddy se posait dans sa tête.

\- « Toujours pur »... C'est stupide.

\- Oui ça l'est. À une époque j'y croyais dur comme fer. La devise des Malefoy est du même genre, c'est « Sanctimonia vincent semper », ça veut dire « La pureté conquerra toujours ». Une autre stupidité, si tu veux mon avis. Mais c'est comme ça que nous avons été élevés.

\- Tu n'y crois plus toi, pas vrai ?

\- Disons que j'ai modéré mes croyances. La pureté du sang ne veut rien dire. Tu sais, on m'a rabâché les oreilles toute mon enfance en me disant que les né-moldus et les sang-mêlés ne valaient rien et pourtant, je partage la vie d'une né-moldue qui est la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse et qui est bien plus intelligente et forte que beaucoup de sang-pur que je connais.

\- C'est Hermione qui t'a fait changer ?

\- En partie, et j'ai eu des prises de conscience. Un statut de sang ne veut rien dire du tout.

\- Hum...

Teddy passa distraitement son pouce sur le médaillon avant de le poser sur la table. Il se remit à fouiner dans la boîte, ne s'attardant pas sur des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais une photo dans le fond de la boîte attira son attention. En fait, il voyait distinctement le rose des cheveux de sa mère qui brillait.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il glissa sa main au fond de la boîte et saisit la photo du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'il l'eut extraite, son souffle se coupa avant que son cœur ne fasse une embardée dans sa poitrine. Le cliché représentait sa mère et son père, souriant face à l'objectif et lui-même, bébé, qui papillonnait des yeux sur le point de s'endormir. Sa mère le regardait avec le sourire de ces mères qui seraient capables de n'importe quoi pour leur enfant. Juste à côté, son père la couvait d'un regard bienveillant et amoureux.

Sans qu'il ne la retienne, une larme vint s'écraser sur la photo. Il en avait déjà vues, des photos de ses parents, mais celle-ci, avec lui, dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Teddy était à la fois ému et incroyablement triste. Le genre de tristesse impossible à panser mais qui, paradoxalement, était bienfaitrice. Il aimait voir ses parents, comme s'ils étaient encore là.

Il tourna la photo et remarqua que quelque chose était inscrit.

\- Nymphadora, Remus et Teddy, 30 avril 1998, lut Teddy. C'était...

\- Quelques jours avant la bataille, termina Drago après avoir senti la voix de Teddy se briser par l'émotion. J'ai mal connu tes parents mais je sais une chose, ils étaient très courageux. Ils ont combattu pour que tu aies un avenir meilleur.

\- Mais ils sont morts...

\- Ils ne sont pas morts en vain. Grâce à eux tu es encore là, nous sommes encore là. C'est grâce à des gens comme eux, comme tous les autres qui ont péri pendant la guerre, que nous pouvons nous parler en ce moment et que tu peux découvrir ces souvenirs. Je ne les connaissais peut-être pas très bien, eux, mais toi je te connais.

Teddy tourna la tête pour regarder la main de Drago qu'il venait de poser sur son épaule, avant de le regarder dans les yeux puisqu'il continuait à parler.

\- Tu peux être fier de tes parents et je suis sûr qu'ils sont très fiers de toi.

À travers les larmes, Teddy distinguait le visage de Drago dans le flou mais il percevait un sourire bienveillant, dans le même genre que celui de son père sur la photo qu'il serrait encore entre ses doigts. Sans crier gare, il se jeta presque sur Drago pour l'enlacer, ses bras autour de sa nuque. Maladroitement, car peu à l'aise avec ce genre de démonstration soudaine d'affection imprévue, Drago l'enserra à la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Il sentait le corps de Teddy tressauter au rythme de ses pleurs et il en avait le cœur serré.

\- Merci... souffla Teddy entre deux sanglots.

* * *

 **Maintenant c'est bel et bien fini.** Je ne vous referai pas le coup du Jean-Louis Aubert même si j'en meurs d'envie ah ah.

 **Tel épris qui croyait prendre** c'est **373 reviews** (à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes), **65 fav** , **110 follow** , **41 169 vues**. Alors **je voulais** **vous remercier du fond du** **cœur** pour votre présence tout au long de cette histoire, pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, vos mots gentils, vos encouragements, vos réflexions. Les auteur-es se nourrissent de ça et à ce niveau-là vous avez été au top. **MERCI.**

 **TEQCP** ne devait pas être publiée, à la base. Je n'avais pas du tout confiance. Mais la vie a fait que je me suis retrouvée à envoyer mes chapitres à Lyra qui m'a encouragée en me disant que mon histoire valait le coup. Je lui ai fait confiance et je ne regrette pas du tout, au contraire. **Merci à toi, Lyra, pour ta confiance, tes conseils, tes remarques pour m'aider.** Je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance et de réitérer l'expérience sur la prochaine histoire. **Cœur sur toi !** (Je sais que tu me détestes pour cette histoire, pour ce Drago là, sorry ! ;))

 **Merci** , évidemment, **à JK Rowling** pour son univers, ses personnages dociles qui se laissent manier au fil de notre imagination.

 **Ma prochaine histoire est sur la bonne voie, 29 chapitres sont écrits.** Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je commencerai à la publier mais si vous voulez être informés, **n'hésitez pas à suivre mon profil ici ou à me suivre sur ma page Facebook.** J'y ai d'ailleurs publié quelques petits indices çà et là ;)

 **Du love pour vous, à bientôt !**


End file.
